Heart of Darkness
by Cka3ka
Summary: AU: Vader finds Leia at an early age. Is the redemption of the Dark Lord at hand? Or will the Princess fall into darkness. Follow Leia as she grows up to be a loving daughter, dependable friend, swoop bike fanatic, chic shopaholic, and Sith Lord.
1. Prologue A

Author's Note: First Posted on in 2003. It's been a long time going, but this the never ending Dark Leia story.

Title: Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Prologue: Part A

_Alderaan... _

It was mid-day as the Lamba Class shuttle landed at the Governor's palace. The shuttle had been unexpected, and no less than two-dozen tie fighters escorted it. The sudden arrival threw the Alderaanians into a frenzy. HE was here, and for what reason no one knew. But whatever the reason was, it wasn't going to be good news.

Governor General Bail Organa, Prince of Alderaan, fret nervously as he watched the shuttle's landing ramp slowly lower. He wasn't worried about himself, but rather his ward. It was common knowledge that Leia wasn't his daughter, and whenever he met his old friend he couldn't help but feel that the once Jedi might filch the thought from his head. As the Dark figure of Darth Vader appeared, he calmly schooled his face and his thoughts. He'd been taught what to do and he'd do it. He wouldn't fail Padme.

"Lord Vader, this is unexpected," he said coldly as he walked to meet Vader.

"I am as unpleased to be here as you are of me being here," responded Vader. Alderaan made him uncomfortable. Its rich beauty was too much like Naboo and that threatened to release memories long forgotten.

"Why are you here, my lord Vader?" The last words were said with a hint of revulsion.

"There have been reports of rebel activity here on Alderaan. You have been most lax in pursuing the leads of these uprisings. I am here to amend that."

"I assure you, my lord, that we have done all that we can to find these rebels. They are like vapor and it is difficult to pin them down," replied Bail smoothly. Certainly, he knew all about the rebels. The rebel targets here on Alderaan were all Imperial sympathizers and spies. He would have to issue a warning very carefully and make sure that all activity cease while Vader was here.

"I am sure you have. Three shuttles of Imperial intelligence specialists will be arriving after me. They will be taking over the investigation."

"But, Lord Vader," protested Bail. "My men are more than..."

"Enough," said Vader sharply as he stopped and glared at Bail. "Your men are either incompetent or traitors. Pray that it is the former. Your complete cooperation is required."

"Of course, Lord Vader," said Bail with a hint of defeat in his voice. Vader was well known for his efficiency and if he were here for an extended period of time then the danger to the Rebel cause was great indeed. Bail had hoped to stymie his investigation with his own men, but if Vader had brought independent watchdogs then things might turn ugly. "You will have our full cooperation."

Somehow, Vader doubted that.

* * *

Three days later, Vader was frustrated. They had good intelligence prior to arriving on Alderaan of the where abouts of various Rebels. However, even on the first day that they had arrived, they had found several of the Rebels' homes empty. It seemed that they had left in a hurry, so they certainly had been warned of the coming raids. There was undoubtedly a leak in the palace.

It wasn't the initial escapes that angered Vader. It was the fact that there were no leads afterwards. Bail seemed to be telling the truth. The rebels did disappear like vapor. The must be hiding out in the countryside, but scouring an entire planet was time consuming and inefficient.

A noise outside caught his attention. The sound was familiar to him. He was well acquainted with the humming of the engines of swoop bikes. He'd ridden several in his youth and even a few for enjoyment during his early days as a Jedi trainee.

He watched as a swoop bike that had somehow gotten through security went buzzing past his window. Several seconds later, several speeders with official looking passengers followed suit, obviously in pursuit. This was strange. Surely, they would simply shoot the rider out of his seat. It wasn't that hard to hit a swoop bike with modern technology.

Watching the speeders chase the bike from his window, Vader would have laughed if he could. From the distance he could tell the rider was a young girl between the ages of 10-12, and was obviously someone of importance. He was impressed at her deft handling of the bike. She weaved in and out between trees with a smooth grace of a professional. With practice, she'd be a fine pilot. He decided that perhaps it was worth meeting this young girl.

He forced himself to sit back at his desk and work for about fifteen more minutes. Then he rose and headed for the hanger bay. He reached out into the force and was surprised at how bright the young girl's presence in the Force was. He did not need to try to find her; he simply knew where she was.

As he entered the Hanger, he saw the young girl surrounded by several men. One of them was chastising her, but it seemed to him that the girl wasn't very repentant.

"I wish to speak to the girl," stated Vader as he walked up to the group.

"My... lord Vader, I... I don't know if..." stammered one of the men surprised and fearful of the Dark Lord's presence. It took him a moment to regain his composure. He didn't move out of the way and simply stated, "This is Bail Organa's daughter."

"Indeed," was Vader's response. "You are in my way. Move."

The man moved. Vader looked down at the girl. She was diminutive compared to him, but there was something about her even at this age that made her seem larger. He could feel the fear in her; certainly she had heard stories about him. However, he could tell that she was already in control of it.

"Impressive," he said to her, commenting on both her self-control and her bike skills.

Only silence greeted him. She looked up at him and did not speak. Vader was unperturbed. He walked slowly around the bike looking at its construction. He could see that someone had made unusual alterations to it.

"Do you maintain your own bike?" he asked as he inspected it.

"Of course," snapped Leia after a few more moments of silence. She knew who he was and she knew her adopted father had told her that she wasn't suppose to speak to him, but his question was an insult. This was HER swoop bike and it was HER job to maintain it. How could she be any good if she didn't know her bike perfectly? His question insinuated that she was some spoiled amateur rider. She would not let that stand.

Silence descended again as Vader continued to inspect the bike. He reached down and popped open one of the panels to get access to the inner components and engine.

"HEY!" cried Leia, "This is my bike! Don't touch it."

"Why is the injector valve re-arranged?" asked Vader ignoring her protest. It was an interesting modification. He knew why it was done, but he was curious if the girl really did know her bike.

_He's testing me..._ thought Leia curiously. She knew she shouldn't talk to him, but it was so rare that she got a chance to talk about bikes with anyone. No one at the palace was really interested in them.

"I switched it and the accelerator so that I could increase the air flow to the engine. It's better for fuel consumption and allows for a higher maximum speed," she said.

"Interesting, but what do you do to reduce the heat? You can hardly keep up your higher speed for more than a minute before your engine overheats," asked Vader.

"Yeah, that's a problem," admitted Leia. She never had raced it at its highest speed or in a real race. Her father wouldn't let her citing that it was too dangerous. She didn't want to admit that to Lord Vader though. For some reason, she KNEW that Vader was an expert with bikes and she wanted his approval. However, as hard as she could try, she couldn't think of an answer. Her silence already admitted that she didn't know. Finally, she sheepishly said, "There wasn't room for a larger coolant tank or more heat sinks. I... I haven't raced it at full speed."

She expected some sign of disappointment from him or perhaps even mockery. After all, she WAS just an amateur even if she did know her stuff. It surprised her when he continued to quiz her in the same manner as he had before.

"What kind of accelerator are you using?" he asked as he knelt down and looked inside. He tried to get a glimpse of the model and make. It looked like an old Xanter 500, but he wanted to make sure. As he tried to get a closer look, he bumped his helmet into the side of the bike causing him to stagger back.

Leia burst into giggles. She stopped when she saw his helmeted face turn to her, and then the image of him bumping his head came to mind again causing her to giggle more. Finally, she answered. "It's a Xanter 550."

"Why do you not use one of the newer accelerators?" asked Vader. He felt foolish and simply ignored her giggling. Yet, somewhere deep inside him a spark was ignited. "I believe Seinan Systems have several smaller and more powerful models."

"Right, but you can't modify those. You have to insert them a certain way or they can be dangerous. No way they can work with this setup, and a normal bike is slower than this one even with a Seinan."

"Perhaps an older Vold-air model then," mused Anakin as he thought back to some of the items he used when he was younger. "Those are small, and are a bit less fuel efficient. You'd have the room to put more heat sinks and with your higher fuel efficiency you'd even out. I'd guess you could probably improve 20-30 of your maximum speed then."

Leia sat back Indian style. It was a comical scene; a young girl in a pair of old slacks and shirt sitting next to the Dark Lord of the Sith discussing a swoop bike.

"I haven't seen a Vold-air. Those are really rare and expensive. Even I can't easily get my hands on one, I mean the guys who have that stuff are really into their bikes. They won't sell that stuff for any price."

"Acquiring one would take a great deal of negotiation and persuasion. Skills that I believe princesses possess," stated Vader.

"LEIA!" shouted Bail as he came hurrying over obviously distraught. "I need to speak with you."

"Lord Vader, pardon my daughter's interruption of your time," said Bail formally as he took Leia's hand. "I apologize for any inconvenience."

"It was a pleasure speaking to her," he said coolly to Bail. Then turning to Leia, "Perhaps we will speak another time?"

"I'd be glad to! And thanks for the advice on the Vold-Air. I'll have to look into it," chirped Leia. Both she and Vader dismissed the look of anger on Bail's face.

"Come Leia," said Bail firmly as he led Leia away.

Vader looked after the two with a small pang in his heart. He, too, could have had a son that was like Leia. Sorrow was replaced by anger and hatred as he recalled how Obi-wan had taken away his wife. He had turned her against him and he could feel his hate for his old master well up in him. As the Dark Side liquidated any regrets, he tasted Bail's emotions through the force. The governor radiated fear.

Vader frowned. Bail had known him in the past, and even now he did not think that Bail thought he would harm a child in cold blood--or did he? Yet, there was a nudge in the force. He would investigate why Bail was so afraid of Leia speaking to him.

* * *

Just the first installment. Please leave a review. They are always encouraging and help motivate for faster posts.

Cka3ka.


	2. Prologue B

**Author's Note: **I always try to use canonical characters whenever possible. Wrenga Jixton is a canonical character.

**Heart of Darkness**

Cka3ka.

Prologue: Part B

It had been nearly a month since Lord Vader's arrival on Alderaan. In that time the rebels had been silent, and the Imperials had utterly failed to uncover a strong rebel presence on the planet. One two missions that Vader led himself, rebel hideouts were found. However, they turned into dead leads.

Vader would normally have left this world after the first week, leaving the investigations to lesser officials, but for some reason he found himself lingering. He knew the reason; Vader never deluded himself on things--not since... not since his fall. The young princess of Alderaan enchanted him. She was a strange mix of himself and Amidala. She was as regal and eloquent as his long dead wife, but she loved the simple things as he once--and perhaps still--did.

It was preposterous. The young princess and the Dark Lord old enough to be her father had formed a strange friendship. Vader knew he should not even be speaking to the young girl. Yet, he couldn't help himself.

Already, the rumors on Alderaan were brewing unceasingly. What were the Dark Lord's intentions towards the Princess? Some thought that he was out to corrupt her. Some whispered that Lord Vader was a deviant and that the princess was in danger. Had these rumors been believed or been the most widespread, Vader would not have been worried. However, it seemed most of the gossip circles had already discounted such trash. What replaced it was worse.

Some now whispered that Leia was Vader's redemption. Most had heard of stories of Vader's atrocities, but on Alderaan he was the soul of courtesy. The man never raised his voice, his agents did not work outside the established Imperial law, and there certainly had been no mass detentions or executions that some had feared would come with his arrival. For the last month, their princess had leashed Vader or so it was said. Such words were dangerous to him and even more so to Leia if the Emperor ever learned of it and decided to pursue it.

It was time for him to leave this planet.

In the force, he felt someone enter his chambers. It was a familiar precense and he was not concerned. His voice was calm as he addressed the man. "You have arrived here a week late."

"Moff Tarlis died a four days ago when a shuttle suddenly spun out of control and slammed into the ground car he was in. Can you believe that? What are the chances of that happening?" replied the man as he removed his stormtrooper's helmet. "You know I hate these things. I swear this armor is useless."

"Perhaps. Did you bring it?"

"Woah... not even a comment on Tarlis, Uncle D?" smirked Wrenga Jixton as he handed over a small package to Vader. "And yes, I brought it. Do you know how hard it is to get one of these things? I thought I was going to have to pry this out of this Speeder Jock's cold dead fingers, but I got lucky and settled for shooting him in the leg."

"You have done well, Jixton," commented Vader as he opened the box and brought out the small part.

Jixton couldn't tell if Vader meant the Moff's accident or the part. He swore it was the latter and that was indeed strange. How a speeder part was more valuable to a Dark Lord of the Sith than the assassination of a regional Governor was beyond him. "Why did you need this in such a hurry? If I may so inquire?"

"As a gift," replied Vader without paying him much attention. Jixton was befuddled. Vader rarely ever gave gifts, and to go through so much trouble of getting one had never happened--not in his few years of service as Vader's version of the Emperor's Hand.

"I see, well then, I think I'll get down to the Cantina in a suitably sleazy area. Too many people around here to see us together," commented Jixton as he put back on the trooper helmet. He also knew that Vader was preoccupied and bothering a preoccupied Vader was unhealthy. Had he been anyone else, they'd probably been unconscious by now with such intrusive questioning. "I'll see you later, Uncle D."

Vader didn't even reply as he continued to examine the part.

* * *

After Vader had examined the accelerator to make sure it was without flaw and safe, he left for Leia's chambers. It was rare for him to leave the wing that Bail Organa had assigned to the Imperials and his presence in the Alderaanian Royal Family's area was unsettling to many of the guards. None, however, dared to stop or question him.

As Vader strolled through the hallways he saw an R2 droid whiz past in front of him. For a moment, he thought that the droid looked familiar. He had once possessed a loyal R2 bot when he was still Anakin Skywalker. The appearance of an R2 droid that looked so much like R2-D2 halted him in mid-step.

Unfortunately, the droid had turned a corner and was out of sight. He thought about going after it for a moment but firmly crushed the feeling.

_SHE did not love you... Anakin Skywalker is dead..._

This place was beginning to unhinge him; Vader knew that now. R2 droids were common through out the galaxy and that he was beginning to remember his long buried past was unsettling.

_I will leave this place today... After I give the princess her gift,_ he thought to himself.

Two of Bail's household guards stopped him when he reached the hallway leading to the Royal Family's chambers.

"Excuse me, my lord Vader," said one of the guards hesitantly. "May I ask your reason for being here?"

"I wish to speak to the Princess Leia. Inform her that I am here."

"Of course, my lord," replied the guard. He walked over to a nearby com unit and spoke briefly into it.

"The Princess wishes you to attend her," stated the guard formally when he returned. It was very strange for the Lord Vader to 'attend' anyone. The phrase was a formality, but the guard was a bit nervous that Vader might take it as an insult.

Luckily, for the guard, Vader didn't. He walked on past and used the force to locate Leia. Though she did not seem to possess the use of the force, she shone brightly to those that did. How very much like HER.

Leia's chambers were open to the hallway when he arrived. He politely knocked and waited to be admitted. A moment later a golden protocol droid appeared and greeted him.

"Greetings, Lord Vader," said the droid in perfect politeness. "I am C-3PO..."

Few things shocked a Sith Lord, but for this Dark Lord of the Sith the appearance of the protocol droid was heart stopping. Vader did not hear the words that spewed out of 3PO's vocabulator. Had he been able to hyperventilate he would have. As it was, he was at the edge of consciousness--rage, hatred, fear, and HOPE all welled up within him. For, he knew this droid. He knew this droid even if it hadn't spoken its own name. After all, how could he not know something that his own hands had created? Just as Leia would have been able to pick her swoop bike out of any thousand that looked alike, he could pick out his own handiwork out of the thousands upon thousands of protocol droids in existence.

"My Lord Vader. It is a pleasure to have you come visit," came a voice that suddenly sounded different despite the many times he had heard it. It now sounded so much like HER voice. Then another thought crossed his mind, if 3P0 was here, could SHE not be here? Could, after all this time, he had found HER?

"Where is the owner of this droid?" asked Vader harshly radiating immense anger. The force infused his words. In his mind, the possibility of being with Padme again danced. He had not allowed himself such thoughts for over a decade, as he had been sure she had been killed and that it had been his fault.

Leia had been excited to see Lord Vader. He had never visited her before and she had hoped to show him many of her things that he might find interesting. Now, however, she was scared. When he asked her about the droid's owner, his voice had not raised but it's timber was different. She knew though that Vader was immensely angry--so angry that she could feel it. So powerful was that anger, she felt as if it were assailing her mind, and she nearly fell to her knees at the weight of his question.

"It is my droid," she gasped out as she took a step back away from him.

"Who gave it to you? Where is its original owner?" came Vader's voice. It was menacing now.

Bail Organa had told Leia that the droid had been her real mother's, but that it was a secret and could never be revealed. She had given him her most solemn word that she would never reveal it under any circumstance.

"Lord Vader, I will not be interrogated in my own quarters," said Leia firmly as she regained her composure. Fear coursed through her, but she kept it firmly under control. _She would not betray her father._

"Where is SHE?" screamed Vader or it would have been a scream if he were still capable of screaming. The emotions were there though. He could feel himself losing his sanity. All he wanted was to see HER again. Without thought of what he was doing, he flung the present he had brought Leia so hard that it tore a hole in the wall.

"I don't know who you are talking about? Who is SHE?" replied Leia quickly as she backed away from him further. Her life was in danger and she knew it. She had heard Vader was dangerous, but now she was seeing it with her own eyes. She didn't know if she would survive. She could feel the killing instinct rise up in him.

"PADME! Where is PADME AMIDALA NABIERRE?" hissed Vader as he spoke the name he had not uttered, not even thought of for over ten years. He took another step forward. If this girl wouldn't tell him willingly then he would rip it from her...

And then he saw. It was in her face. It was in the angle of her nose, her cheeks, her eye, her posture, her strength and will. It was even in the force. Everywhere about her were the signs of his angel. There, too, were the signs of him--as he once was.

The anger did not leave him, but he retreated from the insanity. It was the eye of the storm as a cold calmness settled over him. He had always thought that it was a boy and that the boy had died with Amidala. How they had tricked him! He listed all the possible people who could have been behind this: Obi-wan, Yoda, Bail, and his Master.

"Where is your mother?" He asked in a calm voice.

It was now Leia's turn to be shocked. How did Vader know her mother? She had been terrified until he had said her name. Leia had been able to feel his anger, and that had been terrible. But when he had spoken her mother's name there had been such a terrible sense of pain and longing there that Leia had been near to tears. Finally, when he had asked where her mother had been, Leia could feel such a sense of... hope. She couldn't help it, but she broke into tears. She, too, missed her mother. She had foster parents, but she had been old enough to remember her mother's face, old enough to remember her voice and she could still feel the warm love that had radiated from her.

She simply told Vader the truth. "My mother died when I was young."

Vader made no sound or movement. He stood perfectly still. Leia could feel the churning of emotions within him--they were so strong. Hope had been crushed, but it was not completely gone, not completely buried by anger and hatred. She had thought that he would go insane when she spoke those words but he did not. After a long moment Vader turned and strode out the door. Leia, in her own tears, did not feel relief but rather a great sadness. Strangely enough, she wasn't sure if it was her sorrow or Vader's.


	3. Prologue C

**Heart Of Darkness**

By Cka3ka

Prologue: Part C

Leia stood at her desk looking down at the part. It had been several hours since Vader had seemingly lost it in her apartments. She had carefully moved a painting from where it was hung and used it to cover the hole that he had made. It wouldn't do for anyone to see it; there would be too many questions asked.

She should have been terrified. She should have been out to see that Lord Vader was expelled from Alderaan, or at least to have told her father so that she could have added security. A part of her made the excuse that she didn't want to see any more Imperial presence on Alderaan. Vader was powerful in the Empire and to anger him was tantamount to suicide. Yet, Leia never believed in deceiving herself. Ever since she was a little child, she tried to be honest with herself and with others.

She wanted to see Lord Vader again; that much was certain. Something within her told her that he knew much about her mother and perhaps her mysterious father. She knew her mother had been a political figure in the pre-Empire days, but that was all. She could barely remember what she looked like and didn't even know her name. Her adopted father had always told her that it was too dangerous for her to know.

Judging from Vader's reaction, Bail had been right. Though she hadn't been able to see the Dark Lord's facial expressions, she had been able to feel the killing intent that had risen up in him. But, she told herself he had not acted upon it. That the Dark Lord cared about her was firm truth in her mind. The part that she was holding in her hand was proof of that. He was a man that was suppose to be evil, but he had been willing to dig up a part so obscure and so expensive that it would have cost an average person a year's worth of credits; this all to please a little girl.

Vader's actions should have caused revulsion in her, but instead there was now a burning curiosity. How did he know her mother? Did he know her father? These questions raced through her mind. She had to know. Decision made, she left her apartments and headed toward the part of the palace where the Imperials were guesting.

* * *

Leia walked swiftly down the hall to where the Imperials were quartered. She did not want to be seen by her father as he had warned her to stay away from the Imperials. She knew he was only concerned for her safety but she had to speak with Vader. Something within her was compelling her.

Turning a corner, she ran straight into a Stormtrooper and dropped to the floor with a thud. The trooper glanced down at her and Leia could swear there was an amused smirk behind his mask. But, he reached down and helped her up.

"Sorry for standing into you ma'am. Can I help you with anything?" said the trooper through his mic.

"I'm Princess Leia of the royal house of Alderaan," stated Leia. "I'm sorry about running into you, but I need to see Lord Vader if he has a spare moment. Please inform him that I'm here."

"I cannot do that Ma'am," answered the trooper.

"What? Why not?"

"Lord Vader left aboard his shuttle for his flagship less than an hour ago. He is returning to Coruscant and ordered that he was not to be disturbed," replied the trooper.

"Is it possible that you can send a message to him that **I** want to speak with him? I am sure he will accede to that," stated Leia as imperiously as she could without being snotty. "Lord Vader sent me a gift earlier and I wanted to thank him personally."

"Sorry, ma'am. No one disturbs Lord Vader when he doesn't want to be disturbed. You could be a fleet admiral or a sector governor and it wouldn't matter. I'm sorry ma'am."

"I see," replied Leia crestfallen. "Is it possible for you to let him know that I came to see him after he comes out of his isolation?"

"It is possible. I'll notify command that the Princess Leia wished to speak with Lord Vader," replied the trooper.

"Thank you," answered Leia as she walked away.

The stormtrooper watched her leave and then sighed. He had no intention of passing on that message.

Taking off his helmet, he ran a hand through his non-regulation length hair. The ponytail was always getting in the way, he probably should cut it. But he had a job to do. Taking a good look around to make sure no one was around, he removed his armor and then began to discreetly follow the Princess.

* * *

Leia was upset as she walked away from the Imperial quarters. She needed to speak to Vader, and there had to be a way for her to be able to bypass all the bureaucratic red tape that was in the way. She needed some time to clear her head and think. As usual, when she was feeling depressed, she went to the garage where her swoop bike was.

With practiced ease, she put on a helmet and swung herself onto the bike. She started the ignition sequence and felt the engine hum beneath her. The feeling caused a little shiver to run up her spine as it always did. She loved the speed and freedom that riding a swoop bike gave her. She revved the engines a few times and then sped out of the hanger doors.

She tore through the palace gates at over 100 klicks an hour and she laughed as the shock that was on the faces of the guards as she sped past. They would be after her again--like always, but she'd lead them on a merry chase.

Speeding up even faster she headed for the trees. As she entered the forest line she let herself go. It was a skill she always had when racing; she'd always be able to feel when an obstacle was approaching and would simply instinctively move the proper way. The guards would have quite an adventure trying to follow her through her.

As the trees whizzed by, Leia could feel nothing but sheer joy. As she rode on, she idly wondered if she could compete in some of the upcoming swoop races. She knew her father didn't approve of her pastime but she really wanted to see what kind of competition was out there. Lord Vader had said she was an excellent racer and that she would do well. With practice, she knew she could be one of the best, but that as the problem; she needed practice.

Leia continued to dodge trees until finally she broke through the tree line and into a large meadow. With a cry of joy she cut hard and turned for another run through the forest. Yet, as she turned she heard the definitive sound of blaster bolts and the turf around her exploded. Suddenly scared, she instinctively accelerated hard for the tree line. A third blaster shot that was precisely aimed struck her speeder in the rear causing her to lose control.

Sheer terror raced through her asLeia fought to regain control. Her bike was heading for the trees and she knew that if she went into them she'd be dead. There was no way she could dodge them with whatever damage her bike took. In fact, just by the feel of how the bike was handling now, she could tell that the stabilizers had been hit.

There was only one choice and she hated to do it. She aimed downwards and scraped the bottom of her bike hard against the ground in order to build friction to slow her down. She hit the ground and gritted her teeth as she felt the hard jolt. She did it again and again until finally her bike was slow enough that she could slam the brakes causing her to skid to a stop. Yet, she had only a moment to feel relief before a blaster bolt flew from the tree line and struck her into unconsciousness.

Wrenga Jixton felt a profound sense of relief when he reached Leia's unconscious but still breathing body.

"Bring her to me alive Jix. If any harm befalls her you shall suffer beyond your wildest imagination. Do not fail me."" he muttered to himself imitating Vader's deep toned voice.

_Vader was out of his mind!_ thought Jix to himself. He couldn't believe he had actually pulled this off. How does one lone agent capture alive and unharmed the Princess of Alderaan? Kill, yeah he could kill her, but kidnap? The difficulty level of a kidnapping was exponentially higher than an assassination.

At first glance he had thought it was an impossible mission. Yet, he had the luck of a hutt when she had bumped into him and then decided to go swoop biking. The girl was phenomenal and he thanked the force for whoever taught her to ride. She'd ditched her guards so far back that he actually had a chance to pull this off.

Jix carefully picked Leia up and placed her in front of him as he revved up his swoop bike. Luckily, he was just as good of a rider as she was. Without further adieu he raced off in the opposite direction towards his hidden shuttle. This planet was going to be a hives nest in about 20 minutes. He'd have to haul like a krath hound to make it off planet and hit hyperspace. But then again, that's why Vader paid him the big bucks. _Well... that's probably why he lets me live more like it_, thought Jix ruefully.

As he neared his shuttle, he tapped his com. "Package picked up safe and sound," he said into it as if he were talking to his wife. "See you at home."

* * *

Darth Vader, once Anakin Skywalker, felt something in him rise unbidden. It was, perhaps, happiness and a glimmer of hope. He had a daughter and though he did not know what the future had in store for him, he would do his utmost to learn the truth to what had seperated them. Only the force knew what would happen between them, but he hoped that she could accept him. If she did, then he could train her as his apprentice and he would finally have the means for vengeance on the Emperor who had been behind the death of his beloved wife.

…


	4. Prologue D

Pretty long chapter... I hope you all enjoy. Please leave some feedback so I get an idea what everyone thinks.

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Prologue: Part D

Leia awoke with a start and found herself staring at a gray unadorned ceiling. Just by feel, she could tell that she was not sleeping in her bedas her current bedding was much firmer. She looked down and realized that it was a medical bed. She was in some sort of medical treatment area and that accounted for the thin shift she was wearing and the sensors that were attached to her in various places.

Memories returned to her in a flash. She remembered being shot at by blasters and crashing her speeder bike. The last thing she remembered was being hit by an energy bolt. Obviously the weapon was on stun if she was still alive, but then that meant... _I've been kidnapped_. The thought struck her like a bolt of lightning.

"Well you're awake," came a gruff male voice. Leia looked over and saw a large well muscled man with long brown hair sitting in the corner watching her. She didn't recognize the man at all, and she knew if she had been in an accident her father would have left someone she knew in the hospital. Plus this man had an aura of danger about him. That made him a bit unsuited for being in a hospital room alone with a young girl.

"I am the Princess of Alderaan," snapped Leia sharply at the man. "Kidnapping a member of the royal family is treason and the penalties are harsh for treason on Alderaan. However, if you let me go, I will do what I can to alleviate your sentence."

Jix had to really try to hold in a guffaw of laughter. The girl was good. She wasn't panicking and in fact immediately tried to negotiate. It was amusing to see a girl as young as she imitate the posture and tone of a Senator.

Despite Jix's attempts to hide his amusement, Leia sensed it. She knew he was laughing at her because of her age. No one took her seriously and that always angered her. "I will answer none of your questions; no matter how much you interrogate me."

"A young girl like you shouldn't say those things," replied Jix as his humor evaporated. The girl had bravado, but it was to the point of stupidity. "You have no idea what some of the sentients out there can do to someone like you."

Leia didn't answer. She turned her head and stared at the wall.

Jix shook his head. She was lucky that he wasn't the kind of man that would strike a child. There were many out there who would do unspeakable things to her.

"Look, are you alright? How are you feeling?"

Leia didn't answer. She continued to stare at the wall. Jix let out a little snort of laughter. Despite her amazing riding abilities and courage, she was just a little kid who played little kid games.

"Are you hungry?"

Leia stayed silent.

"Are you cold? Would you like some clothes?" asked Jix. He was going to cover his bases. Vader wanted her treated well. At least when Vader saw her cold, and hungry, Jix could plead innocence. He was asking after all. It wasn't his fault she refused to answer him.

"Look are you going to act like a 'child' and give me the silent treatment? I just want you to be comfortable but if you really want to starve and freeze yourself then so be it."

Leia's masked slipped slightly. She hated being called a child, but she could bear such words if need be. However, she was cold and more than hungry. There was no point in refusing food and clothing was there? It didn't give them any advantage. Finally after a few seconds she said, "Ok... I can eat."

"And clothes? I have NO idea about girl's dress sizes but I have some stuff that might work. When we meet the boss then we'll see about getting you some real clothes ok?"

"Fine," she said coldly and then after a moment, "Who's the boss?"

"That would be telling. You'll find out soon enough," said Jix as he opened the door and led her out into a hallway.

For a second Leia thought about dashing down the hallway in the opposite direction, but she decided against it. Her captor seemed interested in her well being and that might change if she attempted escape. Plus, she had no idea where she was right now and running off might lead into worse danger.

They quickly came out to a pair of doors and Jix punched in an access code. The doors slid open to reveal an immense set of apartments. There was a huge salon and several doors leading to a bedroom, bathroom and other rooms. In fact, these apartments were much larger than hers in the Alderaanian Royal Palace.

"Stay here," said Jix. "Please don't try to escape. I don't think the guard driods have your profile programmed in and they'll shoot you on sight.And noton stun either."

"I won't go anywhere," she said nodding in agreement. She believed him. Plus, she was curious about this apartment. It looked like it had been sealed for a long time. There was some dust, but obviously the room had been cleaned once in a while.

The decour was immaculate. She could tell that everything was prohibitly expensive. The chairs and furniture were exquisitely carved out of real wood. The vases were molded in famous designs and the various artworks around were ones she had seen in art textbooks. She doubted they were imitations. Whoever had kidnapped her was powerful.

"Here," came the man's voice as he came back. He had a large sweater in his hand and was also holding a small bag of food.

"I'm suppose to wear this?" she asked looking at the sweater. It was probably eight sizes too large and her arms wouldn't even extend out of the ends of the sleeves.

"What? So it's a little big, but its the best piece of clothing I have."

Again she didn't doubt him. It caused her to wonder why this man would go out of his way for her. Things didn't add up. She realized that she didn't know his name so she decided to ask, "What's your name?"

"You can just call me Jix," replied Wrenga Jixton as he opened the bag and took out a couple of sandwiches. They were left overs from the day before but he didn't know how to cook that well and he wasn't about to spend a few hours preparing a meal for this girl even if she was the Princess of Alderaan. He handed a bantha sandwich to her.

"Perhaps I'll visit later to see how you are doing. Uncle D wants to speak to you privately so I'll take my leave," said Jix as he left her.

Leia didn't reply, she just nodded at him and tore into her food. She was absolutely famished. It only took her a few minutes to finish the sandwich and when she was done she put on the sweater as she felt a little chilly. Then she stood up and examined the room more.

It was strange, she could sense a profound sadness lingering in the room. She wasn't sure what she was feeling but it made her feel awkward. For some reason she knew that she was a part of the equation.

There was a hiss as the door to the apartment was opened. She whirled and saw none other than Lord Vader stride into the room. Shock ran through her and was instantly replaced with angry.

"Vader!" she said in a near shout. "I trusted you!"

Leia felt betrayed. Vader had seemed so friendly to her and he had been so helpful and supportive in her aspirations with her swoop biking. She had never thought even after his tirade in her apartments that he could ever harm her. Yet, she had faced incredible danger when her bike had crashed--had she been a lesser rider she could have died. Despite all the horrible stories about him, it never occurred to her that he would ever harm her.

Vader sensed the hostility and felt regret for the first time in many years. It was partially the effects of this room, but it was also the fact that Leia--his daughter--stood there radiating anger and hate at him. It was something that he knew would happen, but despite his preparedness, still caused him to hurt. She was Amidala and his child, and this affected him deeply.

"You look ridiculous," was all he could say as he noticed her in the four times oversized sweater.

"Wha..." started Leia before she too realized how ridiculous she had to have looked. Her arms didn't even pass the sleeves. Vader's comment was disarming and she didn't really know how to respond.

"This room... It is where I house the memories of her. Even after all these years she is my weakness," said Vader as he slowly walked around the room. He stopped at an abstract painting that looked as if a child had taken a pair of crayons and scribbled all over it. "This was painted by Jar Jar and given to us on our anniversary. I never did understand why we shared our secret with him. Perhaps because he was with us since the beginning. Sometimes I wonder where he is now."

Leia did not respond. The Dark Lord of the Sith was confiding in her about someone he cared for deeply, someone that had been a part of his life, and that in itself was stunning. She looked at the painting and the colors hurt her head. It was awful, but Vader seemed to be entranced by it.

"This vase came from the palace at Theed," he continued. "She always placed it in some prominent spot no matter where she lived. I never did ask her why it was important."

"Her desk," he explained as he moved to a piece of furniture. "So many times did I see her working furiously on some Senate bill or proposition."

Leia could feel the overwhelming sadness in his words. Who was Vader talking about? Was it Padme Nabierre? Was he talking about her mother? Why? Hundreds of question began racing through her head.

"Come Princess, there is something I wish to show you," said Vader as he walked into one of the other rooms. Leia stood up and walked almost hypnotically after him. Her anger drained from her, she only felt a burning need to know. She knew that Vader had answers to some of the questions she had always wanted answered and that her foster-father would never give her.

Vader opened a desk drawer and took out a small holo. Slowly, with a shaking hand he gave it to her. "Activate it."

Leia took the device from him. It was an antique recording device from the days of the clone wars. She had knew what it was, but had never seen one before. But, the moment she pressed the activation button a young beautiful brunette's figure sprung up into view. She knew instantly who it was. It was her real mother.

_Anakin, my love, I hope you receive this message and are safe. Everyday the reports of causalities, Jedi and otherwise, flow back to Coruscant. I cannot tell you how worried I am. I know you can take care of yourself and are undoubtedly in good health, but I still can't help but worry._

_Things are well here on Coruscant. Sabe, Sanche and Jar Jar keep me company. Yes, Jar Jar is here and I know he annoys you sometimes but he is one of our oldest friends and where his heart lies can never be in doubt. He's well and the same as always. At a senate meeting the other day, he accidentally triggered his counsel's movement controls and sped out of control into the middle of the debate circle just as that odious Senator from Kuat was lobbying for another tax exemption for his sector. You should have seen his face; it was priceless._

_The Chancellor and I had a few laughs about it in private afterwards. Palpatine is doing well though I fear for his health at times. It seems that the Chancellorship has begun to tax him and he looks like he is aging rapidly. He assures me that he is fine, but sometimes... well... I do not wish to speak ill of him, but he seems like a different person. It's nothing tangible but he has become abrupt with some of the other Senators and some of his policies that he is putting forward are most unlike him. Still, he supports all my endeavors and is always there for me when I need him. I guess I just fear for his health. Were the Republic not in such dire straights I would urge him to return to Naboo to recuperate from the stresses of Coruscant._

_Ani... I miss you so much. Please come back to me safe Ani. I can't imagine my life without you. It would be empty._

_I love you."_

Leia sat stone still as the holo ended. This simple holo told her more about her mother than she had been told her entire life. Her mother had been Senator Padme Amidala. But... how did Vader have this? How did he come into possession of something so intimate. The pieces began to come together in her young mind.

She turned and looked up at Vader with a look of awe. "You're Anakin. This holo was sent to you!"

Vader said nothing and simply stared at the little holo in her hands. Leia could feel the turmoil within him.

"But... if you are Anakin then..." The answer was obvious. Everything in the room had been her mother's and Vader had preserved it with care. It all made sense now even though a part of her screamed at her to deny it. "You are my father! You are my real father! That can't be!"

"Your instincts have served you well all your life," said Vader slowly. "Search your feelings Leia. As, surprising as this is, you know it to be true."

"I... Yes, it's true," whispered Leia, "I felt a connection with you when we first met. I never imagined..."

It was almost too much for Leia. She had been told that her father and mother were dead. This was beyond her wildest imaginations. Finally she asked, "Why... why did you have me kidnapped?"

"It was for your safety. Bail would never have told you the truth. He would never have allowed me to even speak with you had he known that I knew that you were my daughter. I could have ordered your custody to be given to me, but then the Emperor would have known. You're life would have been in grave danger then," explained Vader.

"But why? Why would I have been in danger?"

"Because the Emperor fears you for what you may do to me. He requires me to be unwavering loyal to him and with you, it would no longer be so."

His words were simple and they touched Leia.

"I would like you to remain with me. You are strong in the force and I would see to your training. I promise that you will be safe," said Vader slowly. "Yet, if you wish to return to Alderaan, I will arrange it."

Leia was surprised by his offer. It was the kind that someone that truly cared for another would make. She thought carefully about it. She had friends on Alderaan--Winter, the droids, and even some of her guards. She still cared about her adopted father, but she knew that he had been aware that Vader had been her father. Bail Organa had purposely kept that fact from her, and that upset her even if he did think it was for her own good. She felt that she had a right to know who her parents were.

Leia looked up at Vader and wondered what life would be like with him. He had been so supportive of her racing skills and had helped her with her bike. There was little doubt in her mind that he cared for her and would keep his promise. But, Vader wouldn't always be here--she knew that. His duties carried him all over the Empire and if she stayed there would be many long absences without him. Still, she wanted to get to know her real father. It was something she secretly dreamed about sometimes. In the end, the decision was not hard.

"I'd like to stay with you for a while... father," she said as she called him by his true title for the first time. The words sounded right.

"Are you sure?" asked Vader.

"Yes. I want to stay here. I want to learn about you and from you," she said firmly. Without fear she stepped forward, reached out and wrapped her small arms around his neck giving him a loving embrace.

"So be it then," intoned Vader.

And so, Leia Organa became Leia Skywalker the daughter of Anakin Skywalker. However, Anakin Skywalker had long been replaced by Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. In the end, Leia took her first steps to becoming the iLady Vader/i.

FIN:Prologue

Whew... a tough and long prologue. What follows is a few posts of an Interlude in where you--the readers--will learn about Leia's initial training and her time with Vader. Then the story will truly begin as Leia takes her own independent steps from Vader.

Eventually, Luke, Han, and Mara will all be incorporated. - I actually have an awesome idea of how to incorporate Han... i think you'll all like it.

I will now pause and take some time to rethink the story and to get an outline done. If ya'll wanna see it keep going please leave a review so I know there is some interest. I always have many plot ideas and I usually go with the one that most people want to see. :)

Thanks,

Cka3ka


	5. Prelude A: Part 1

**Heart of Darkness**

Interlude 1: Part A

Cka3ka

_A week later…_

Wrenga Jixton's head hurt from all the thinking he had been doing the last few days. Vader's interest in the Princess of the Alderaan was an absolute mystery to him and try as he might he couldn't figure it out. He had seen the princess a few times over the course of the last few days, but she had always been in a rush. He only was able to get a heart-warming little girl's smile and a hello from her each time he saw her. Apparently Vader was keeping her busy, but the princess seemed to be remarkably happy. What could Vader possibly be doing with her or want from her?

At first Jix had thought that Vader had wanted another agent trained from a young age. That was immediately discarded as a reason since Vader could have picked any 10-year-old girl. Why go to the trouble of kidnapping the Princess of Alderaan? Jix also dismissed the possibility of Vader wanting revenge on Alderaan for his failing to catch the rebels.

Darth Vader didn't work like that—if his subordinates knew one thing it was that Vader always assessed blame fairly. Failing him of course was often fatal, but if he did kill you then it was probably your own fault. Plus, thought Jix, it wasn't like Vader to go after others through intermediaries. If Vader wanted Bail Organa punished, then Vader would have taken that silly beam sword of his and hacked Organa into pieces.Vader's modis operandiwas much likeJix's last mission. Moff Tarlis had attempted to discredit Vader by passing sub-quality computer parts to one of Vader's subordinates to be installed on his flagship. When Vader found out, he had simply summoned the subordinate and asked him to explain. The young lieutenant was obviously terrified, but in the end, Vader found none of it to be his fault since the Moff had forged the quality control papers. The subordinate was cleared and Jix had been dispatched to provide the Moff with a tragic accident since Vader was busy elsewhere.

Jix just couldn't figure out what Vader's motive could have been to kidnap the princess. But, enough was enough. He was done trying to figure things out. Jix exited his quarters and headed down the familiar corridors of the castle towards the recreational gymnasium. Since he worked his brain out so hard, he might as well put in an hour or so in one of the combat simulators. He needed to stay sharp.

As he entered the gym, he saw the princess quietly sitting on a floor mat. Her eyes were shut in intense concentration. Around her were various items of different shapes—most seemed like household accessories. Jix was about to greet her, when the objects around her slowly began to vibrate and then rise. His greeting died on his lips when the same items began to swirl slowly around her.

Jix had heard of the force of course. He knew the stories about the Jedi and their powers, but like many of his generation the Jedi were just myths. He knew Vader had powers, but it never occurred to him that others might as well. And now, he knew why Vader had ordered him to kidnap the princess. Someone with these powers was a priceless asset to any organization.

He heard rather than saw the door he had camethrough slide open. Turning, he saw Lord Vader striding in.

"Jix, how convenient," commented Vader as he walked by Jix towards Leia. "Come, your services are needed."

Jix followed silently behind Vader with his eyes fixed on Leia. The objects still swirled around her, but she had now somehow lifted herself two feet off the ground. It was spectacular to look at, but at the same time kind of useless in combat. If the girl relied on her powers, she'd end up getting her throat slit fast.

"That's one neat party trick Uncle D," remarked Jix sarcastically to Vader as his practical nature took hold. "I hope she can do something useful with that power of hers like asphyxiate someone."

"Do not underestimate the force, Jix," intoned Vader. "It can be a powerful ally or a fearsome foe."

"I'm sure it can, too bad it didn't help the Jedi. I don't see too many of them around," smirked Jix.

"Your impudence is amusing, Jix," replied Vader. "The next time a Jedi is found I'll give you the pleasure of hunting it down. We will see if your arrogance remains if you survive."

"Not my survival that you need to worry about," said Jixton with aplomb.

"I never worry about your survival," said Vader causing Jix to laugh. Turning to the still concentrating Leia, he said, "Leia, you have done well. The force is strong in you and your control is impressive."

"Thank you, father," replied Leia offhandedly as she opened her eyes. Slowly the items and her settled down on the ground. She uncrossed her legs and stood up, hopping twice to get the stiffness out. She had sensed Jixton's presence and so she greeted him. "Jix, it's a pleasure to see you."

"It's always nice to see you pri… what? _FATHER!"_ spluttered Jix. His usual smooth and calm posture gave way to one of bewilderment.

Leia laughed openly at his incredulous expression. Vader's mask remained Vader's mask—no expression, just scary black eye sockets.

"Leia," said Vader slowly and with a hint of irritation in his voice. "You must beware of whom you discuss our relationship with."

"Forgive me, father. I didn't realize that Jix didn't know."

"Of course I didn't know… I mean wait you and Uncle D here are really…" Jix still couldn't say it. It was preposterous.

"Anakin Skywalker is my father, my real father. Bail was my adopted father, everyone knew that."

"Anakin Skywalker no longer exists," said Vader slightly rebuking Leia. It seemed to Jix that this was a conversation that the two had had already. "He is no longer who I am. Do not mention that name to me."

"Of course, father," said Leia. She seemed unfazed by the rebuke, and Jix swore she winked at him.

"I do not wish to dwell on this. Leia's relationship to me is not to be ever mentioned Jixton. It is to be known only to us."

"Alright, so what's this all have to do with me?"

"My task for you Jixton is to train her in the arts of combat. I would do this myself, but my lengthy stay on Coruscant is drawing my Master's attention," explained Vader.

Hidden in his words was that Leia would be in danger if the Emperor found out that she existed. Jix sighed inwardly. This was going to be an interesting time teaching a ten-year-old girl how to fight.

"Sure boss, but you know for once you could give me something easy to do?"

"As I said Jixton, your survival does not concern me," answered Vader. "I must go. My master awaits and it would be dangerous to keep him waiting."

* * *

"So," said Leia when Vader left, "What are you going to teach me?"

"Combat tactics first. You're too little for anything else," he said as he walked around her and thought about what exactly he could teach a ten-year-old.

"What do you mean I'm too little?" said Leia, her voice rising. She'd been learning force techniques with her father and now this guy was telling her that she was too little to learn basic fighting moves? Plus, her instructors on Alderaan had already taught her some self-defense. All the royal family was instructed basic defense for emergencies.

"Well, if I had another ten year old here for you to spar with I could teach you basic technique, but that would be pretty useless too I think. You're going to learn how to fight bigger people because when it comes down to it, human females don't rank very high on the size and strength chart of sentients in the universe."

"I can do anything anyone else can," stated Leia flatly. "My instructor on Alderaan said I could even take down a full grown man."

The ex-sergeant sighed. Her instructor on Alderaan had to be a flattering syncopate and should be shot for dereliction to duty. In fact, Jix could feel a rising anger in him that anyone would dare lie to a young girl about her safety. In a dangerous situation, Leia—under false impressions of her own skills—might even try something stupid and get herself hurt.

_All right_, he thought to himself, _might as well get this lesson started_.

"Ok, lets see what you can do. Take me down," said Jix.

Leia dropped back into a combat stance. She set her feet slightly apart and brought up her hands. She brought her body weight up on her toes.

It would have amused him to see a small meter tall seventy some pound girl in such a stance if he didn't have to train her. With an exaggerated sigh he started walking up to her.

Leia frowned in anger when she saw that Jix wasn't taking her seriously at all. She watched him walk towards her and a feral smile crossed her face. She'd show him. The moment he was within striking distance she unleashed a savage kick at his kneecap. Her instructor had told her that the knees were weak and it didn't take much effort to pop out a kneed cap if you hit it just right. That'd show Jix.

The kick was so pathetic that Jix swore that he'd go to Alderaan and show her instructor the fine points of combat personally. That man would learn first hand and very, very painfully what combat really was.

He absorbed Leia's kick without flinching and picked up her up with one hand and none-too-lightly threw her across the mat. "My point made, want to try again?" he said with a calculated sneer in his voice as he started walking towards her again. He would have to get her to forget all her previous teaching and start from scratch.

"Yeah," said Leia as she picked herself up from the mat. Anger and humiliation burned in her and she was definitely going to show Jix who knew what now. She seized on her anger and grabbed a hold of the force and pushed it out at him.

Jix felt as a speeder had just hit him. One second he was walking towards Leia and the next he was flying backwards towards. Luckily he didn't fly too far, and he ducked and rolled the moment he hit the mat. Pain shrieked up through his arm, but he blotted that out instantly. _Ok so she knows how to use that party trick… if she wants to play that way we'll play that way_, he thought angry to himself. He didn't need this.

Coming to his feet, he looked around and assessed his environment. Seeing a some chairs and a towel rack, he grabbed them. He took a second to glance at Leia and saw that her eyes were narrow and she was breathing hard. "Ok," he said to her with contempt still in his voice. "You want to play little girl? Let's play."

He ran at her with a chair in each hand, watching her face closely. The moment he saw her eyes narrow in concentration, he threw one of the chairs at her and as that chair flew towards her, he threw the other after it.

Leia prepared to use another force bolt. Just as her father had taught her, she sought her anger. She couldn't believe that Jix was going to try to hit her with one of those chairs. How stupid. She grabbed the first chair with the force and flung it aside and then the second. Turning her attention back to Jix she saw only several towels flying at her. She could barely make him out and then it was too late. She felt her legs being taken out from under her and she was then being picked up.

It had happened so fast; one second she had sent him flying and then he had come after her. Now she was hanging upside down looking up or maybe down at his grinning face. _He's holding me by one leg_! Again she tried to seize the force, but as soon as she started concentrating she felt…

"Ahhh!" She let an ear-piercing shriek out as she felt his hands digging into her tummy. He was tickling her! The man was tickling her and she couldn't do a thing to stop him. She flailed her hands out as hard as she could at him, but it didn't faze him in the least. She tried to reach out for the force but she couldn't concentrate.

After about a minute of inflicting minor torture on Leia, Jix let her down. "You won't use the force again in our training lessons unless I tell you so," he said seriously. "You're here to learn combat, and if you want force lessons then ask daddy. Now tell me what you learned right there. Besides the fact you are ticklish."

"I kicked your knee as hard as I could, you didn't feel anything?" she asked tentatively.

"Nothing, you could kick me three times as hard and I wouldn't be fazed. Girl, your instructor lied to you," Seeing her getting angry, he raised his hand in a gesture for peace. "Just think about it for a second. I'm big and fast for a human. Well trained too, but what would happen if you put me up against a Wookie? Do you think that even with all my training that I'd be able to take down a Wookie hand to hand?"

"He'd rip your arms off," she said immediately. The answer was obvious. "So what do I do then? I mean are you telling me it's totally hopeless?"

"Well, best thing would be to learn how to use a viroblade well. Don't worry I'll teach you that. But, there are certain things you can do to reduce strength advantage," said Jix with a smile. She was smart and that meant she would be able to learn from her mistakes and overcome her preconceptions. It would make his job a lot easier. "Look, forget the holodramas with these flashy fighting scenes. I'm going to teach you the real thing, kid. It's not going to be pretty but when I'm done with you, you'll be able to hold your own. And with those party tricks of yours… well lets say you'll be able to take down even a Wookie."

* * *

"Lord Vader, come forward," said Emperor Palpatine to his apprentice. With a wave of his hand he dismissed his guards and advisors.

"You have summoned me, my master," replied Vader as approached the throne.

"Yes, I have felt a… disturbance in the force," stated the Emperor slowly. "It concerns me."

"I have felt nothing my master. But perhaps it is another Jedi," said Vader. He carefully masked his emotions of Leia deep underneath his anger for the Jedi—a safe place to direct it. It was not difficult because he was in a towering fury at Obi-wan and whatever Jedi's had been responsible for hiding Leia from him.

"Perhaps… I wish you to investigate this matter. Meditate on this my friend and if it is a Jedi then hunt him down as you have the others. If it is simply a powerful force-potential then bring him to me," said the Emperor.

"I shall consult our agents, my master. Perhaps Isaard will be of use in this matter?"

"No, I do not wish Isaard involved."

"As you wish, master," said Vader as he rose and turned to leave.

"Ah… one other small matter, Lord Vader," said Palpatine. His eyes stared hard at Vader's black mask and Vader could feel Sidious's dark energies flow around him probing his mind. He had never allowed Sidious to enter his mind and he wouldn't do so now. "Bail Organa has come to Coruscant, he came to me directly with the news that his daughter had been kidnapped. He believes you responsible since you had seemed to take an interest in his daughter."

"The viceroy is a fool. If he wishes to accuse me of kidnapping, send him to me, my master. I will deal with him."

"I'm sure you would, Lord Vader," smirked Palpatine. "His fear and anxiety were delightful. I think I shall send him to you. It would be most amusing if it were the rebels that were the ones _responsible_ for her… disappearance."

Vader's heart leapt. Did Palpatine know? Or perhaps was he just casting out feelers. He carefully touched the darkness around him and there was no sign that Palpatine had lost faith in him. It was good enough.

"With his daughter missing, Bail should be more cooperative in our investigation for the rebels on Alderaan," mused Vader.

"Perhaps… but no matter. If she is no longer of use, then find--" Palpatine's lips curled up in a devious smile as he spoke the word find, "and eliminate her."

"So it shall be done master," replied Vader without feeling.

"Well done, Lord Vader. You have served me well. Now go find this disturbance and report back to me," said the Emperor dismissing him.

Vader strode out of the Imperial Audience chamber only to find Bail Organa waiting for him in the entranceway.

"Vader, yo---," Bail started before his throat clamped shut and no more words could be said.

"I suggest you return to Alderaan Bail," said Vader casually. "Perhaps if the investigation of the Rebels succeeds then your daughter will be found. Do not think to threaten me again, Viceroy."

With that said, he dropped Bail and strode out of the Imperial Palace to return to his castle. Leia would have to be moved, but he dared not until things settled down. He would give it a few months time. Meanwhile, he would begin to look for this force disturbance.

* * *


	6. Prelude A: Part 2

Heart of Darkness

by Cka3ka

Interlude A: Part 2

Leia lay on the mat of the gymnasium panting from exhaustion. _This resistance training is... brutal_. None of her self-defense classes were anything like this. In fact, Jix's teaching style was almost completely opposite to that of her Alderaanian instructor.

Jix stressed physical fitness. He demanded that she be able to fight all out without tiring. Conditioning was as important as strength, and quickness. Over the last week, she'd probably had to have run fifteen some miles and done thousands of frogs, situps, pushups, and jacks. She was exhausted.

"Get up Leia, another twenty pushups and a lap around the gym. As you run around, pick up the blaster and shoot the three targets I've set up. If you miss one, that's another fifty pushups each."

He's insane, she thought to herself. She could barely move a muscle and he wanted her to do more? Yet, she wouldn't be seen as weak. She was determined to pass his grueling training. Slowly, she picked herself up off of the floor and started doing pushups.

Her arms felt like lead by the time she finished the last one. She forced herself to get on her feet and start to run. When she picked up the blaster, she knew she'd have to compensate her aim because of her tired arms. She didn't think she could even hold the weapon straight let alone hit any target. An unsaid rule for Jix's blaster training was that she'd have to use the little pistol to hit all three targets within three seconds of picking the gun up.

Luckily, after a week of practice, the locations of the targets had become _somewhat_ second nature to her. She fired off three shots in two seconds and hit all three targets. With an exhausted sigh, she dropped the pistol and flopped onto the floor, her body trying to get what rest it could.

The door to the gymnasium opened and she could hear the rhythmic breathing of her father. She hadn't seen him in almost a week and she was curious as to where he had been.

"The training progresses I see," stated her father.

"Progresses is about all I can say about it," replied Jix. "She's got heart, but she's still a little young for the real intense physical training."

_Jix didn't consider this intense? I don't want to know what intense is_, thought Leia.

"Are you pleased with your progress, Leia?" asked Vader. He loomed above her.

"Yes, father. It's fine."

"Good, you will continue to train with Jix every 3rd day. You will train with me every 2nd and have a free day for every 2 days of training. Is this schedule satisfactory?" asked Vader.

"It's fine father," smiled Leia weakly.

"Bail Organa is on Coruscant at the moment, I will discuss that with you later," stated Vader. He made a gesture and a small gray steel covered alien with protruding jaws walked forward. It was a little taller than Leia, but not by much. "This is Kazakh. He will serve as your bodyguard for the time being and as an additional training partner. I believe Jix wished to have a partner that was complimentary to your size."

"Indeed, I have. She needs technique work on someone her size or she'll have problems understanding the physics of it," he smirked. "The Noghri's perfect, Uncle D."

"Is this acceptable Leia?" asked Vader again.

Leia nodded her acceptance. She wondered what her father would say if she said no. It was strange that she had even a say in it.

She didn't mind the guard. It was the same on Alderaan, but instead of multiple minders she only had one. She could deal with that. Plus from the way the alien moved, she could tell that it was immensely strong and it had the same predatory aura that a boma beast had. She looked forward to training with the alien.

Her mind turned to the fact that her foster-father was on Coruscant. He must be worried sick about her and even though she was angry--even furious--at him for keeping her past a secret and lying about her father's death to her, she still cared about him. He had always tried to the best for her and she appreciated that.

"Father, I ask that no harm comes to him... at least from you. Please," she asked her father.

"No harm has come to him unless you count his pride, but I cannot promise you that I will not harm him in the future," replied Vader. There was a burning anger underlying his words. "Bail Organa has earned my ever lasting hatred, my daughter. Were he not one of Palpatine's earliest supporters I'd have removed his head already."

"He's given me his love father. He always been kind to me and raised me well," insisted Leia. "I don't want to see him hurt."

"If he does not cross me again," replied Vader. "I will let him live. For your sake."

Leia felt that the words were directed to more than just her. She glanced over at Jix and saw that there was a look of disappointment and relief at the same time on his face.

"FATHER?" she exclaimed as she followed up on her intuition. "You were going to have Jix kill him?"

"Painfully," replied Vader. "Fortune is with him, his death is postponed until the next time he chooses to defy me. That is all I can promise you daughter."

Leia could tell that she wasn't going to get any more of a concession out of her father. She just hoped that her foster father would understand the danger he was in. She'd send him a message, though how she would manage that was beyond her. "Alright, thank you father," appeased Leia.

"I will allow you to return to your training. When you are finished and rested, see me in my office."

"As you wish, father," replied Leia as she watched him turned and walk away. Turning to Jix she asked, "How can you just kill people like they were animals?"

"I don't," replied Jix. "I kill whoever your father tells me to, but I don't go around mass-murdering people and I don't take pleasure in it..."

"Well sometimes," he admitted after a pause. "Those people usually deserve it though."

"Maybe he is just like they say he is," said Leia hotly. _Maybe her father was a cold blooded monster_

"No, he's not," stated Jix firmly and with conviction. "Look Leia, I know what people say about him. I've seen him cut people in half, I've seen him strangle people with the force, and I've seen him order the execution of hundreds. But let me tell you something about your father, he doesn't do anything without reason and usually a very good reason. You may not agree with his methods, you may not agree with his decisions, but one thing Vader is not is cold-blooded."

"A monster is still a monster," said Leia flatly. "Cold blooded or not."

"What's a monster in one person's eyes is a savior in another's," replied Jix almost philosophically. "Look princess, I'm just a simple soldier. I follow those I respect and your father's earned my respect and loyalty. You'll have to take up this argument with someone else."

"Lord Vader saved our people," said Kazakh the Noghri. He elaborated when he saw Jix and Leia turn to him with questioning human expressions. It was well that the Lord Vader had ordered him to study such things. "Many years ago, a ship brought poison to our world and we were dying from it. All life was perishing and it was Lord Vader that saved us from a slow lingering death. It is why we serve him."

Leia looked at the Noghri with an expression of disbelief.

"It doesn't surprise me," said Jix simply.

"Kazakh, can you tell me more about your world and what happened?"

"Forgive me, Lady Vader. It is not Kazakh's place to tell. It is... not allowed," answered the Noghri.

"Why not?" asked Leia. She idly wondered about the title of Lady Vader. Technically, since her mother was dead, she was the Lady Vader, but for some reason that didn't sit all that well with her.

"It is difficult to say in your Basic language. I cannot tell or it hurts the honor of clan and self."

"I see, does my father know?"

"Yes," replied the Noghri.

"I'll ask him then. Thank you," again she turned to Jix. "Are we done for the day? If we are I'm going to get cleaned up and speak to my father."

"We're done. I don't want to overwork you yet. I'll see you in two days," replied Jix.

"Thanks Jix, I'll see you later," said Leia. She looked at the Noghri, "I guess you're suppose to follow me right?"

"Yes, Lady Vader."

"Well then let**'**s go," said Leia. She had a lot to do before she went to speak with her father.

* * *

_A little while later..._

"Father, you wanted to see me?" asked Leia as she stepped into her father's office. There was no décor in the room. The walls were a drab gray, and the only furniture in the entire room was her father's desk and a few chairs. The room seemed to be more designed for interrogations than an office.

"Yes, my daughter. I did," replied Vader as he rose from behind his desk. "Come, with me."

Leia obliged and followed her father out of his office. She could feel the turmoil in her father, but wisely kept her mouth shut. She knew her father would tell her when the time was right. It was strange, she hadn't known her father all that long, but yet she knew him better than she ever knew her foster-father. Even without seeing his face, she knew instinctively what his mood was. She knew how he would react to the things she did, when he would feel anger or when he would feel pride. Understanding that words could not settle her father's emotional turmoil, Leia simply walked forward and took one of her father's large black-gloved hands in her own.

Her act caused her father to stop walking and look down at her. Moments passed as her father just stared at her, his face unreadable and his emotions masked. There was a slight tension in the air, but somewhere deep inside Vader a decision was made. He closed his own hand around his daughter's and together they turned and walked through the halls towards the turbo lift.

Leia noticed when they entered the turbo lift that they were heading upwards. She hadn't explored the entire castle yet, in fact she had explored very little, and so she was surprised when the doors opened to reveal an elaborate greenhouse area. Glass walls soared elaborately upwards into a domed ceiling. Despite the beauty of the architecture, the greenhouse was empty. There was not a single living thing in the room. The granite floors were as clean as the day they were made.

"What is this place?" asked Leia as she let go of her father's hand and walked around the room. She could see the stars shimmering through the ceiling.

It is a place in which the force is strong. You will be able to practice your powers safely here. And we can discuss much without fear of being overheard through the force," answered Vader.

"Are we going to train?" asked Leia with trepidation. She was already exhausted from the physical training during the afternoon. She didn't know if she could handle more exercises.

"Perhaps some light force work if you wish it. I had only wished you to show you this room so that you could continue your training while I am gone," answered Vader.

"What? Where are you going?"

"The Emperor has sensed a disruption in the force. I must make it look like it is away from Coruscant… though perhaps it is not you that he senses. I too have felt some strange stirrings in the force upon the outer rim," answered Vader. "No matter the cause though, if I remain, it will not be safe for you—Leia. He must not know you exist"

"I wish to be with you," said Leia simply, sadness tingeing her voice.

"It cannot be so… there would be too many questions if I brought you along."

"I know, father, and I understand. So when are you leaving?"

"I will be gone before you wake in the morning," replied Vader. He walked over to one of the benches that were scattered across the room and sat. "Come, sit down, Leia. I have a few things for you."

With great care, Vader removed a pouch from somewhere in his black armor. He opened it and removed five small cubes from the pouch. Three of them were different shades of blue, and moderately worn around the edges. The other two, equally as worn, were black in color. He handed them to Leia.

"The three blue ones are Jedi holocrons from their temple before it was destroyed. Two of them contain teachings by Master Yoda. He was their greatest teacher and head of the council. There is much to be learned from there about the usage of the force."

"I thought you hated the Jedi, father," said Leia with a confused look on her face. "Why would you ask me to learn about them and from them?"

"There is knowledge in knowing your enemies… And there are many techniques in the force that you can learn from them. Not all of their teachings are useless and it does not hurt for you to learn their teachings if even to dismiss them."

"If it's your wish father, I will study them."

"Good, and now these are two Sith holocrons," said Vader as he handed her the black holocrons. "The first is my personal instructions for you and the second are the teachings of an ancient Sith Lord. I have never been able to gloss what his name was since the holocron is damaged and much of it lost."

"Father, this is a lot of material to study. How long will you be gone?"

"I do not know, several months perhaps. There is enough material there for you to study for several years," Vader said. There was regret in his voice that he was leaving and Leia sensed it. Yet, there was more. There was something else that her father wasn't telling her.

"Father?" asked Leia softly.

"Yes?"

"There is something more you wish to tell me," she stated with confidence.

"You have learned to read me well, my daughter," chuckled Vader. He reached into the pouch again and brought out a small Jappor snippet. He touched it softly and with care as if he wanted to feel the texture of the snippet through his gloves. "This belonged to your mother. I gave it to her when I was but a child not much older than you."

Leia reached out touched the snippet. As her fingers touched the smooth surface she snapped her hand back as if she had been bitten. She had never known that pain and grief of that magnitude existed. "Father… what happened? What happened to mother?"

There was no response from her father, only the sound of his rhythmic breathing. He simply held the snippet in the palm of her hand and stared at it. Again, Leia reached out and touched the snippet. Slowly she took it from out of her father's hand and closed her hand around it. She closed her eyes and reached for the force. As she sank her mind into the memories that the snippet held, she could feel her mother's emotions. She felt devotion and unwavering love for her father pour through the small accessory. And yet there was pain, the pain of being betrayed and the pain of from the grief of losing her husband's love. Leia's tears welled up inher eyes as she fought to smother the emotions and control herself. She now knew that her mother had loved her father without reservation, but he had done something horrible to her—something that had shattered her heart and her faith in him. "Father… father what happened to mother? It hurts when I hold this."

"I killed her," said Vader simply. The words were raw even through his respiratory.

Leia's breath caught. She stared at her father before her and could taste the regret and grief. She could feel the anger and hatred that course through him simultaneously, but these feelings weren't directed at anyone. They were directed at himself. He had never forgiven himself for murdering his own wife.

"You loved her… I can tell… how…"

"It was an accident," answered Vader as he rose. He slowly started pacing the room. "Time has dulled the pain, but it is still sharp. I… I have not thought about her for many years. I had purged her image and all our years together from my mind. And then I found you. Now, I cannot keep the memories at bay any longer. She haunts me."

He stopped his pacing and looked at his daughter. The way she sat, even now, with her back straight and eyes focused on him was identical to Padme's posture. The memories of the times on Naboo, on the secret rendezvous' over the year, and the memories of simply being loved for who he was unconditionally tore at him. He wanted that again, and now he had a second chance with his daughter. He forced himself to continue, to relive those last few minutes with her.

"I had turned to the Dark Side and rejected the Jedi. The Emperor ordered me to Mustafar to execute the separatist leaders and I had just done so when your mother arrived on the planet. She asked me to turn away. She asked me to leave with her to raise you, and for me to leave the Jedi, the Sith, and all the politics behind. We did not finish our conversation, my former master Obi-wan interrupted. At the time I thought that your mother had betrayed me to him and, in my anger, I struck her with the force."

"It was… too late when I learned that she had died from the blow. It was… too late when I was sent that," said Vader referring to the snippet Leia now held in her hand. "It was too late when I learned how much she truly loved me… and how it was I who had betrayed her."

Leia sat quietly on the bench nervously swinging her legs. She didn't know what to think about her father. Others had always told her that he was a monster. Earlier today, she had learned that he had been ready to order the death of her foster-father. And now she had learned that he had killed her birth mother. Yet, he was always kind to her, even more than kind. He cared for her; of that she was sure. He was also so alone. Leia's heart ached for her father. Even if it had been his own doing, he was still a good man. She knew what she had to say. "Father, I won't betray you. I won't leave you alone, I promise."

Vader stopped in his tracks as he heard her words. He could feel their sincerity in the Force. For the first time in a decade he felt… touched. He had no words to say and simply knelt in front of his daughter and embraced her.

"Father… can you tell me more about my mother," asked Leia after a while. "I've always imagined that she was beautiful, kind, but very strong. I wanted her to be like a Queen from the old holo-dramas."

"She was all those things, Leia. She was a real queen, though an elected one," answered Anakin.

"How did you meet her?"

"That is a long story, my daughter. Are you sure you wish to hear it?"

"I want to know all about you and mother, father. I want to know how you fell in love and how you get married. I want to know everything."

"Her hair was the shade of the darkest brown like the sands in the Judland waste as the sun set. Her eyes were beautiful like krayt pearls. I can still remember them. When I first met her on Tatooine, I thought she was an angel. I even asked her if she was one. Those were my first words that I ever spoke to her."

"Really? Father that's very cute," giggled Leia. "What did she say back?"

"She called me a funny little boy… and I called her a strange girl… it was the beginning of a very long adventure… Are you sure you wish to hear it?" he asked again.

"Yes father!" insisted Leia. "If you are leaving tomorrow I want to know everything tonight."

And so, the Dark Lord of the Sith, began to tell his tale to his young daughter. He began with his meeting of her mother on the barren desert world of Tatooine and how they had journeyed to luscious Naboo to defeat the trade federation. As he relived the journey of his life with his daughter, Vader could feel the loneliness abate. He could feel emotions long forgotten well up within him as he watched Leia slowly close her eyes in exhaustion as she listened to his words. And while he watched her doze softly, he knew that he loved this young girl as much as he had loved her mother. She was his chance to atone for the wrongs he had done Padme. He would be a father worthy of Leia. For the first time in a decade, a heart beat in the darkness that was once Anakin Skywalker.

**Author's notes**: Here is the new chapter. A BIG thanks goes out to **Tinuniel** for taking the time to help me Beta.


	7. Prelude A: Part 3

Heart of Darkness

InterludeA - Part 3

Cka3ka

Leia awoke in the morning and found herself neatly tucked in her bed. The last thing she remembered was her father telling her about how he and her mother had been trapped in an arena along with some two hundred Jedi by combat droids. She had wanted to listen to the story, but she had been too exhausted and apparently she had fallen asleep.

She slid out of bed and dressed. She still didn't have a lot of clothes as her father had only saw fit to have Jix acquire a few outfits for her. Jix, as practical as ever, only provided her with clothes that could be used in the gym. So Leia donned on a simple shirt and a pair of sweats before she decided to go look for something to eat.

Today was her free day and she thought she would explore the rest of the residence. She was hoping to find Jix and see if it were possible to acquire herself a swoop bike. Her foster father had never let her race, but she was quite sure that her real father would. After all, according to him, HE had been racing when he was ten. Moreover, he had been POD racing which was far more dangerous than riding swoop bikes.

"Lady Vader," greeted Kazakh as Leia exited her room. He immediately stepped aside and waited for her to pass before falling in behind her.

"Kazakh do you know this residence well?" asked Leia. She hoped that the Noghri would know of where there was a garage or any sort of mechanic shop in the residence.

"Moderately, Lady Vader. I have only been here a short time," he said, as he followed her down the hallway.

"Is there a place where my father keeps old parts and vehicles? Especially older vehicles?"

"I am not well versed in technology, Lady Vader. I could not distinguish one mechanical part from another, but I am aware of one facility where your father keeps some mechanical things. I can show it to you, if you wish," answered Kazakh.

"Yes, please do."

Kazakh led Leia through a few twists and turns of the enormously large residence. It took almost ten minutes of walking to reach their destination. When Kazakh opened the door to the room for Leia, she frowned. The room was packed with all types of mechanical parts, but they were all parts of droids. There were no swoop bike parts or anything to do with vehicles there.

Disappointment filled her until an old super battle droid that had certainly seen better days caught her attention. The rectangular head had been chopped off and so had one of the arms. She also saw some other parts she recognized from old holo-films. There were pieces from a Trade Federation Droideka, several broken down typical battle-droids, R2 units, and other wicked looking battle droids. This was obviously where things were junked after training sessions with her father.

Leia walked into the room and picked up a few bits and pieces and examined them. Looking up at the frame of the old super battle droid she suddenly had a wicked idea. If her father could build C-3PO at age 10 then she could build a droid too.

"Is it possible for me to get breakfast delivered here, Kazakh?" she asked as she began to sort through some of the pieces. "I think I'm going to be here for a while."

* * *

"Hand me the uni-wrench and the servo-grip, Kaz," said Leia as she stood on a small stool to reach the top of the 1.93 meter super battle droid. She had been working on this droid non-stop in between her practice days for the last two weeks. She didn't know when her father would be coming home, but she wanted to be finished before then.

"Is this the uni-wrench?" asked Kaz as he picked up a steel object from a rack of tools.

"Yes," answered Leia. She took the tool from him when he handed it up to her. Twisting it slightly and fitting it under the arm of the droid she attempted to open a control panel. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't seem to get it open. It seemed that the years of storage had caused the panel to seal quite tightly. "Kaz, I think I'm going to need a plasma torch. Can you go find Jix and ask him if he can bring me one?"

"Lady Vader, the Lord Vader has assigned me to be your personal protector. I must be able to keep you in my line of vision at all times," said the Noghri cautiously.

"We're in the middle of my father's residence. Who in their right minds would attack Lord Vader? I'm safe… and anyway there is a com-consol right down the hall. You can use that to get Jix. Please Kaz?" she asked as she jumped off the stool and moved over to a workbench. The conversation was over. Despite her nice words, there was an implicit command in them.

Kazakh sighed. "Lady Vader, this is very much against protocol. It places you in danger even if you do not see it."

"I'm aware of that Kaz," replied Leia with a bright beaming smile. She knew that Kaz would do what she asked. It seemed that she had a way with people or grey skinned aliens trained from childhood to be warriors. "I'll promise you that I won't take advantage of your kindness. When I'm older I won't ditch you like the silly girls always do in those holo-movies."

Once Kazakh had left, Leia stood back and looked over her droid. She had completed the basic rebuild without much difficulty since she had simply welded old components together to make a new droid. The droid towered above her at 1.93 meters, the basic height of all Trade Federation super battle droids, but any other similarities to the standard droid ended there. She had stripped off much of the droids heavy armor and installed a droideka's personal energy shield. She kept the basic upper body casing, but instead of having a few inches of armor underneath, she had packed that extra space with more sophisticated motor circuitry so that she could make the droid walk properly. She needed a droid that could follow her around and not something that, once deployed, had next to no mobility. She had also not used the basic head of a federation battle droid. Instead, she had welded in the headpiece of a droideka hoping that the superior tracking abilities of the droideka would make the hybrid a bit more effective.

The biggest problem she faced right now was probably re-finishing the paint job on the droid. One arm was gray, another was black, the legs were silver and the body was a dark blue. The droid was certainly not very fashionable at the moment.

"So this is what you've been up to, Cousin," stated Wrenga Jixton as he entered the little storage room with Kazakh carrying the plasma torch Leia had asked for. Recently, Jix had begun to call her 'cousin,' after all he did call her father Uncle D. Jixton wore his usual attire, a pair of brown pants, white shirt, and a black vest.

"I've been wondering what you've been up to. You just disappear after practice," remarked Jix as he began to examine Leia's handiwork. _For a kid so young, she sure has some interesting skills_, he thought to himself. He was impressed that she had somehow kept the battle droid's built-in right arm blaster while giving it a second hand. That was a significant upgrade and not an easy one to do.

"Looks like the droid is pretty done. Why the torch?" asked Jix.

"Morning to you, Cousin Jix," replied Leia cheerfully. "I need it to open the control panel so I can install a motivator and turn the droid on."

"A plasma torch? Isn't that something a little dangerous for you to use, Cuz?" smirked Jix as he held out the torch to her. "I don't think you're ready for such heavy tools."

"Sure, it's a lot more dangerous than the blasters, vibro-blades, and **thermal detonators** you are teaching me to use, right?" shot back Leia sarcastically. She reached for the torch only to find it out of reach. Jix was holding it above his head and she was nowhere near tall enough to get it. "JIX! Jerk."

"Oh my, aren't we witty?" chuckled Jix, as he handed her the large tool. "This is one ugly droid you know? The colors… uhh… clash?"

"I'm going to paint and dress him up later," explained Leia. Taking the torch, she powered it on and began to work on the panel.

"Dress him up!" boggled Jix, before he burst out laughing. It was easy to forget that Leia was still a ten-year-old girl. She certainly acted much older than she really was, and had skills that people four times her age couldn't match. It dawned on him that perhaps Leia needed some company her own age and start doing things outside of just her training regimen. She was young and she needed to know how to fit into general society. The last thing he wanted to see was her turning into some lonely psychopath. He looked at her then. She was wearing a t-shirt and training pants. Her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail. She didn't look like a princess at all, but rather a ragged working orphan. The image didn't seem right.

"What's wrong with dressing up my droid?" asked Leia, bringing Jix out of hisreverie. There was a questioning look in her eyes seeking his opinion on the matter.

"No, it's fine," answered Jix, noting the way she had professionally shut down the torch and set it aside before entering conversation. Again, it seemed out of place for some one so young. "Hey, if you have some free time later maybe I can take you into some of the shops here. You haven't seen much of Coruscant have you?"

"I haven't left the residence," replied Leia. "But didn't my father say for us to stay here? That it would be dangerous to leave?"

"I know some hidden ways out of here. No one will know we've been here or that we have left. Between Kazakh and I, I think we can handle just about anything. The places where we're going aren't going to be dangerous places," assured Jix. "We can pick you up some things then. Some clothes and whatever you want."

"Really? That's great Jix. It'd be nice to have something else besides… these clothes," grinned Leia, her eyes lighting up. "I know you have me on a training diet, but do you think we can get some Kuati sweet cones?"

"Sure, and if you want we can see a holo-drama," said Jix, "But… lets get your droid working first huh? You're almost done."

"Alright," said Leia, as she fired up the plasma torch and resumed working.

Jix smiled to himself as he watched her work. There was a different aura about her now. It was less serious and more child-like. _As it should be_, he thought to himself. He looked over the droid critically one more time. _Maybe dressing it up is a good idea. That thing really does clash._

* * *

"Try it now," said Jix as stepped back from the droid. He had been helping Leia finish up the final programming and modifications for the droid. After two initial power up failures, he was hoping that the third time was the charm.

"Ok," replied Leia as she flipped a switch in the droid. She too stepped back hoping that this time there would be no problems. The two of them stood next to each other as they watched the droid go through a power up sequence.

"_Unit DD-4C88KA7V activating_," came the electronic voice of the droid. "_Querying subsystems. Subsystems Check. Querying weapons. Weapons System Check. Loading programming routines. Hold… Hold… Programming routines loaded."_

"Greetings, Unit DD-4C88KA7V is fully functional. Please specify primary commander," said the Droid as it came to life.

"That's a really long call sign," commented Jix. "We probably should name it something easier to remember."

"DD-4C88KA7V," said Leia. "I am your primary commander. You can call me Leia."

"Commander name imputed. Voice and visual scanning identification confirmed. Greetings Mistress Leia," said the Droid. "Please specify target for termination."

Leia gave Jix a shocked look causing the older man to chuckle. "Hey, he's a destroyer droid. What did you think he would ask? What kind of side dish you want with your entree?"

"D-4," said Jix. "Your primary targets are those who would attempt to physically harm your mistress. Any such act is to be met with force."

"Voice instructions denied. Voice pattern is unrecognized."

"DD-4C88KA7V," said Leia, "Your new designation is D-4. You will recognize the last speaker as secondary commander Jixton."

"Voice pattern approved. Initializing new designation," intoned the D-4 the droid. "Initialized. Previous command accepted."

"You know, those are kind of broad instructions," commented Leia.

"Yeah, we'll have to fine tune the programming and instructions. It wouldn't do for the droid to shoot me in the back while we're training, eh?" chuckled Jix.

"I'm not sure that would be a bad thing. It'd make my life easier for sure," said Leia with a joking smile. "You can be a pain sometimes."

"You wound me princess. It's like my heart has been ripped out of my…" Jix didn't finish his retort. The entire building shook as if an earthquake struck. The only problem was that Earthquakes were very rare on Coruscant. A more probable explanation was that it was an explosion and that meant they could be under attack. Jix immediately took Leia's hand and led her out of the room. Anyone who would dare attack Lord Vader so directly would have done so well prepared and he wasn't about to take any chances with the Princess's safety. "Let's move. I don't like the feel of this."

* * *

Jix led the small party swiftly through the vast hallways of Vader's residence. They were armed with only light blasters, except the droid which happened to have more powerful weapons built in. The last thing he wanted was to engage in a firefight with whoever had attacked the residence. Anyone who would attack Vader directly would be well prepared. Moreover, with Leia's presence he didn't want to take any chances. He took a moment to look at his young charge. She seemed calm and composed with her blaster held low and in both hands exactly as he had taught her. But, he'd seen many green recruits with the same serenity crack after the first shots were fired.

"Stay behind me and the Noghri," he said to her as they turned a corner. "I don't want you exposed to any fire. If something happens to me go with Kazakh or your droid to the third level. When you come out of the turbo-lift go three doors down and enter the room on your right. There's a hidden shaft there that will lead to an exit."

"Nothing's going to happen," said Leia firmly.

"Biological sentient life forms detected three meters forward two meters right. Termination of said lifeforms recommended," announced D-4 as he brought his weapons online. The hum of blasters charging filled the hallway.

Jix moved fast. He darted into the perpendicular hallway firing his blaster. Kazakh and D-4 followed right behind. There were three soldiers with blasters and nondescript gray uniforms with heavy blasters. Jix fired his blaster hitting the leading soldier in the head, taking him down instantly. Faster than the eye could follow, he fired off a second shot that took down a second attacker. The third fell to Kazakh's blade. The assault was so sudden that the squad of three was down before they even had a chance to report that they were under fire.

"No identification at all," stated Jix firmly as he checked over the bodies. "No way to tell who they are without a DNA scan."

"I know that man," whispered Leia. One of the men laying there dead before her was an Alderaanian. He had been one of her father's guards at the Alderaanian palace. She remembered that he had been on guard duty when she and Winter had gone to a summer festival last year. She hadn't given him any thought back then, he had just been part of the landscape. Now she couldn't help but shiver as his cold dead blue eyes stared up at her.

"I see. Alderaanians then. Bail Organa probably guessed it was your father who was responsible for your disappearance. I think he is afraid of what might happen to you so he's trying to get you back while your father is away," mused Jix. He could see that the sight of the dead soldiers was upsetting Leia. It wasn't surprising; he'd have been worried if, after her first experience with combat and death, she had felt nothing.

Leia still shaken, nodded in understanding. "What do we do now?"

"Either you leave with them or we get out of here. I'll take you someplace off planet until we can contact your father."

"I want to stay," she said unsteadily. "I want to stay," she repeated more firmly after a moment. As they began to go back the way they came, Leia noticed that D-4 was gone. "Jix. D-4 isn't here."

"What?" exclaimed Jixton, as he too, noticed that D-4 was gone. "We don't have time to waste. Leave the droid Leia. We have to get out of here."

Jixton turned and headed down the hallway towards the turbo lifts. He stopped at several security counsels that they passed on their way out. Each of the counsels was shut down and even he was locked out of them. Somehow someone had gotten into the security system and shut everything down. He didn't know how they had managed it, but whoever did it had to be a slicing genius.

"Stop right there!"

Jix turned and saw that there were seven Alderaanian troopers in full armor behind him. Before he could say anything. Several more troopers arrived with raised blasters in front of them. They were completely surrounded.

"Princess Leia," said a tall man with brown hair. The man was about the same height as Jixton, but he was less built. His build indicated a desk pusher or a fleet officer and not a front line marine. The man was suited up in full body armor and held his blaster with practiced ease. "Are you alright?"

"Captain Antilles?" asked Leia, recognizing the voice. Captain Antilles was one of her foster father's most trusted Lieutenants. That he was here made it clear that it was Bail Organa behind this attack. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to rescue you, Princess," stated Antilles simply. Gesturing towards Jixton and Kazakh, he said, "Drop your blasters and get your hands up where I can see them."

"As you see, the Princess doesn't need rescuing. Especially not from your shoddy bunch," remarked Jix as he slowly laid his blaster down on the ground and raised his hands above his head. As he did so, he slowly edged towards Leia.

"Keep your mouth shut unless I tell you to speak," snapped Antilles as he stepped forward towards them.

"You guys have some serious Boma balls. Either that or you are idiots. Vader will be back sooner or later and I'm pretty sure Uncle D will have some pointed words with you," smirked Jix. "You shipboard hacks should try thinking things through before you start an operation."

Jix didn't try to dodge Antilles' backhand. It struck him with a resounding crack, and he felt a swift flash of searing pain. He rocked back on his feet, but didn't fall over. "Leia hits harder than you, you fleet pansy," he sneered, wiping blood from where his lip was bleeding.

"Stun cuff them, and lets get going. Stormtroopers will be here any minute. We need to get to the shuttle and into hyperspace as quickly as we can. Let's move," said Antilles to the men with him, ignoring Jix.

"Your highness, we must move quickly," he said to Leia

Leia glanced over at Jix and watched him meekly accept the stun cuffs. Kazakh, taking his cue from Jix, did so as well. Antilles wasted no time and led the group through Vader's castle back to wherever they had made their penetration of the residence. Jix went along amiably biding his time for the chance to escape. They had only been walking for about five minutes when a hail of blaster bolts sliced through three of the Alderaanians. Jix and Leia went to ground instinctively. Glancing up, they saw D-4 occupying a niche in the wall. The droid would pop out with incredible speed and indiscriminately fire off a few bursts of energy blasts and then duck back in. The Alderaanians accurately returned fire several times, but the droids personnel shield protected it from any damage.

"That droid is homicidal," yelled Jix to Leia as the two lay face down on opposite sides of the hallway. The Alderaanians had taken cover down a side corridor, but the prisoners were still in the open. There was no response from Leia as she lay on the floor with her eyes closed in concentration. There was a click and Jix felt his stun cuffs fall from his hands. _Now that is a neat trick_, he thought to himself. It was obvious that Leia's force powers had been the cause of the "malfunction" in the cuffs. He didn't have much time to move or even think further on Leia's abilities, as Kazakh was already in action. The Noghri was fast and was a blur of teeth and fur. He saw the little gray alien shred one of the Alderaanian troopers before turning and latching his sharp teeth into the arm of another causing him to drop his blaster. Jix rolled to his feet and picked up the blaster in one smooth motion. Trusting Kazakh to deal with the soldier that had dropped the weapon, he whirled and shot another one of the Alderaanians in the chest. Within a few more moments all the Alderaanians including Captain Antilles were smoking or shredded corpses.

"Termination of all enemy Biological Sentients complete," blipped D-4 as it moved out from under cover and walked over to Leia and company. "Is there anything else you require, Mistress?"

Leia looked up at the droid with a shocked expression on her young face. The Droids indifference to the death of so many people was horrific to her. Yet, as she looked at Jix and Kazakh, they too seemed completely oblivious to the fact that several smoldering dead bodies were laying on the ground right in front of them.

"It's time to go D-4. Nothing else is needed. Just follow us," said Jix as he noticed the bewildered look on Leia face. He reached down and picked her up in his arms and motioned the other two to follow him.

"It's something you'll learn to do," he said simply to her unasked question as they entered a turbolift. Even as he said it, Jix wasn't sure if he really wanted her to learn.

* * *

_Tattooine – High Orbit…_

Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader, stood gazing down on the planet of his birth from the bridge of the star destroyer _Avenger_. It had been decades since he had last returned here. In fact, he had not once stepped foot on the hot dry sands of the desert world since he had buried his mother. The planet contained memories of another man or perhaps a boy. It was here that he had lived his early years in obscurity as nothing more than a slave mechanic. As he thought about those early years, he idly wondered if Watu or any of his then friends and acquaintances were still alive. Not that he could drop in and visit them for a chat and a cup of caf. The legend of Darth Vader had spread throughout the galaxy. He was a symbol of terror and it was more likely that Kit or Watto or even the Lars would babble in horror the moment they caught sight of him. For twenty years he had had no one save the Emperor as a friend or companion. Yet, now a single beam of light penetrated the dark shell that he had constructed for himself. And daily, that light grew brighter and brighter. He would bring Leia here when the time was right. He knew that she would like to learn about his world of origin. He would bring her to his mother's grave, and perhaps Owen or Beru could let her know stories about her grandmother—stories he could not tell for he himself knew little of his mother in the decade that he had been gone.

That would be in the future. For now he had to find the force disturbance that Palpatine had sensed on the outer rim. He had tracked it for weeks now, having his men search for any sign of force usage. He had finally heard of a wizard living on Tattooine from a star ship pilot that had been out to Anchorhead. Though it was second hand news, it was the best lead that Vader had received so far. It was more than likely that the wizard was an old man who had learned to use the force sometime during his lifetime and the whole venture would be a waste of time. If that were the case, he would not be happy.

Turning, he saw a young lean brown haired Lieutenant Commander rushing towards him. "My Lord Vader," said the young officer squaring his shoulders as he tossed a salute.

"What is it?"

"I have just received a message from Coruscant. Your residence on the Capitol has been assaulted by an unidentified source."

Vader could feel his heart momentarily stop when he heard the officer's words. _Leia_. Someone knew where she was and had made an attempt on her life or perhaps worse. _Could the Emperor have found out so quickly?_ He could feel fear course through him, but he firmly suppressed it. He walked by the officer without a word and headed for the opposite side of the bridge where the captain of the ship stood conferring with a few others.

"Captain Karlt," said Vader as he reached the middle aged balding man. "Set course for Coruscant immediately."

"But Lord Vad-," protested Captain Karlt before he noticed that he could no longer breath. He vigorously nodded his head in acknowledgement, fervently hoping that Vader would recognize his consent and would spare his life.

"Do not question my orders again, Captain. Now set course for Coruscant immediately," intoned Vader dangerously. He had no time to waste on these useless underlings. His daughter was in danger and nothing would stop him from finding out whoever was behind this and exacting a slow and painful death.

"As you… wish my lord," coughed the Captain as he slowly rose to his feet. He didn't need to give the order for the navigation techs to calculate the coordinates. It took less than ten minutes for the Star Destroyer to pull from orbit and jump into hyperspace.

* * *

"My lord Vader?" asked the young Commander who had first brought him the news that his residence was attacked.

"Yes, Lieutenant," replied Vader. "You have news for me?"

"Yes my lord. We have just arrived at Imperial Center," answered the Commander crisply.

"Good. Prepare a shuttle for me," ordered Vader as he rose to leave his cabin. As he did so, he felt a small hint in the force that the Commander was holding something back. He glanced over at the Commander and could feel unease and nervousness coming from him. "Is there something else, Commander?"

"My lord, we received a strange communication when we arrived in system. As you know our communication mail automatically synchronizes when we enter a system," the Commander began to explain.

"Your name Commander and the point of this…" said Vader impatiently.

"Rogriss, sir. Lieutenant Commander Teren Rogriss, ID 47812A," spat out Rogriss nervously. He waited a second for a response and when that didn't come he continued with his explanation. "As I was working through the latest batch of communications, I noticed three messages that were directed to your general mailbox. They had strange headings and I ran them through a security protocol as is standard procedure."

"I asked for the point."

"When I ran the three messages together the headers fit a sequential pattern. I put them together and I received a message for you from an unidentified source, my lord," he said hastily.

"You did not use a standard Imperial Com-reader," stated Vader. It was not a question.

"No my lord, I created my own reader when I was at the academy; it's completely unlike any other available."

"I see. And do you have this message with you?"

"I have it here my lord," stated Rogriss as he handed a small com-chip to Vader.

Taking the chip from Rogriss, Vader sat down at his com-counsel. Instead of using the counsel, he took out a personal reader from a compartment. He placed the chip into the reader and waited patiently for it to load. He already knew whom the message was from. Jix often used his general public com-box rather than his private one. After all, solicitors of all kinds often approached him. His private com-number was reserved for a select few and a message there might alert unwanted attention. Isaard was always looking for a way to diminish Vader's influence in the Emperor's eyes.

"My lord if that's all. I shall…" began Rogriss as he attempted to excuse himself from the Dark Lord's presence.

"Stay, commander. You will return to your post after I see what is on this message," ordered Vader. He had not yet decided if he had to kill Rogriss. It would be a shame to eliminate such a resourceful officer.

"As you wish, my lord."

The holographic display lit up from his com-reader. The image of Wrenga Jixton blurred and then stabilized. He grinned at the camera and gave a big thumbs up at it.

"Did it work?" asked a chipper young female voice whose image was not in the display.

"Yes…" answered Jix, as he waved the female speaker over. Vader felt his heart lift in relief as he saw a very healthy and alive Leia bound happily over to Jixton. She threw her arm around his waste as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Uncle D! Long time no see. Me and my cute lil' cousin here thought we'd send you a message since we're on Coruscant," said Jixton with a bright smile as he gave Leia a little one armed hug.

"Yup. We know you don't really want us to contact you often, but it's been a real long time and we miss you! And I've got so much to tell you!" bubbled Leia, acting her age. "Jix took me shopping today and we got SO much cool stuff! We're at this giant Coruscant mall right now."

The camera rotated around showing the shopping center that they were in. There were hundreds of people bustling to and fro from ships. Vader vaguely recognized the quarter from his younger years before he had been forced into his suit.

"Look at this beautiful set of Kuati pearls that this sucker bought for me!" said Leia as she dangled a pair of perfectly round white stringed pearls that seemed to have a light sheen. "And he got me a beautiful pair of dress pants, shoes, dresses. You name it; we have it. The poor servant has to carry it all and it makes me feel like one of those stuck up Kuati aristocrats."

"You sure act like a Kuati aristocrat," scoffed Jix as he poked her in the stomach causing her to cry out.

"You jerk! You're one of those militant Alderaanians!" she screamed at him as she leapt at him.

"Hey, us Alderaanians are peaceful not like you Kuati snobs!" smirked Jix as he sidestepped her. When she came around for another try, he stuck out one hand and put it on her head and kept her at arms length. It was a comical sight. Laughing, Jix said "Ok, we better stop because the message is getting long and it's going to cost us more."

"Not until I smack you, Alderaanian bantha scum!" shouted Leia. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and pulled causing Jix to stumble forward slightly. In the same motion, she delivered a strong kick to his shin causing him to cry out in pain. The look on his face was one of complete shock as he dropped to the ground clutching his shin and Leia mockingly stuck her tongue out at him. "Take that."

"Ok stop now," said Jix sounding exasperated. "Uncle D! Hope you get this message in time. We aren't going to be on Coruscant long. Hopefully you won't be racing around the galaxy working. Get in touch if you can."

"Yeah, get in touch. Hope everything is well with you. Love ya," added Leia as the camera flicked off.

His quarters were silent except for the rhythmic sound of Vader's breathing. He had to fight his own laughter at the image of Jix's face when Leia kicked him. Obviously it had been unexpected. The whole charade, if it was a charade, impressed him. He now knew where they were heading and who was behind the attack.

"I did not know you had such beautiful family, my lord," said Rogriss with a smile on his face that faded as soon as the Dark Lord's attention turned to him. He realized that it might not have been such a good idea to make even a polite comment while the Dark Lord was thinking.

"I prefer to keep my family private," stated Vader as he rose from the counsel again. There was no missing the implication of those words.

"I completely understand, my lord. Privacy is a luxury for someone in your position. I will do my best to keep it so," replied Rogriss carefully. He knew he was walking on dangerous ground here. Whether that message was really from his family or not, Rogriss knew it was for Vader's eyes only. As soon as Vader had asked him to stay, he knew that the chance of him leaving this room alive was not very high. He had to prove to the Dark Lord that he was willing—he was certainly willing—and capable—which was harder—to keep his secret. Maybe he could lucky and Vader was in a good mood.

"It would be a shame if you did not, Commander Rogriss. You are dismissed," said Vader.

"Yes, my lord," saluted Rogriss as he stepped out.

Turning back to his com-reader, Vader replayed the message intending to see if he had missed anything the first time viewing. As he watched the recording, he became more and more drawn to his daughter as she joked around with Jix. He was relieved that she was well, but seeing her so happy and carefree stirred the feelings of contentment and happiness within _him_. He let himself go for a brief while, and enjoyed those feelings that he had not felt since Padme's death. Yet, it was only a brief while, too brief, before he had to firmly suppress those emotions. They could cause danger for Leia, and he was not willing to risk her for anything—even his own happiness.

Interlude1 – FIN

Hi everyone. Sorry for the length of time between posts. I've just started a new job and am still getting use to it. Hopefully by next week, I'll be up and running with regular updates for this story and _Fallen Angel_. We'll see how things go.

Once again thank Tinuniel for her help as Beta!


	8. Prelude A: Epilogue

**Author's note: **As there have been some question on the character of **Wrenga Jixton, **I thought I'd explain who he is. Jixton is a real Star Wars character. He appears in the Star War comics as Vader's premier agent. He was an ex-stormtrooper who was disgraced and sent to the Kessel mines. Being the stud that he is, he escaped. While on the run, he ran into Vader who was injured and unconscious. Jix was faced with the choice of either killing Vader or saving him. He chose the latter and when Vader recovered, he gave Jix the choice of serving him or an unpleasant alternative. Jix chose to work for Vader and, in essence, became Vader's hand. He isn't very respectful of Vader in terms of titles and speech. Jix refers to Vader as his Uncle D… this is a cannon reference. Jixton is in the star wars databank on the official star wars site. More information can be found on him there.

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Prelude A: Epilogue

Jix didn't like it. He and Leia should have been disappearing into the Kuati masses; but instead they were here in the northern arctic mountains of Kuat. The message he had received from Vader had been explicit in instructing Jix to arrange a meeting between father and daughter. It went against everything he knew about disappearing off the grid but he wasn't about to say no to Vader or even argue with him, especially on this matter. Moreover, even though it was against his better judgment, he agreed that Leia should see her father at least one more time before they disappeared.

So, with security utmost in mind, he, Leia, Kazakh and D4 had hiked for three days to reach this point. Every hour on the hour he had D4 use his scanners to scan for sentient life. At the same time, Leia did the same except with her force powers. Now they stood on a desolate plateau 10,000 meters above sea level, hungry and exhausted. He and Kazakh had found an outcropping that hid them from view and were unpacking and preparing a light snack while Leia was sitting astride the Battle Droids shoulders resting. The sun beat harshly down on them through the thin mountain air.

"Leia. You sure you put on enough sunscreen?" asked Jix. Her fair skin burned easily as they had found out the first day of the hike. She had forgotten to screen her shoulders and they had burned horribly. Jix hadn't thought her the whiny type, but it appeared that Leia wasn't much of a nature lover. She griped constantly about the insects, heat, and being tired. Three hours of training in a gym was one thing. But hiking upward nonstop for 14 hours a day was another. The poor girl was at her limit and D4 had carried her for much of the last two days. The sadist in Jix couldn't wait until Vader showed up and Leia vented her frustrations on him. The Dark Lord's reaction would be priceless.

When there was no answer, Jix stopped and looked at Leia only to see asleep and a small puddle of drool forming on D-4's mechanical shoulder. Chuckling to himself, and wishing he had some sort of image capturing device, he turned his attention back to unpacking. Glancing at his chrono, he hoped that the Dark Lord would be arriving soon. He had told Vader that they would meet in the morning around nine standard time. The closer Vader got here to that time the better. Jix wanted to get at least back down to 6,000 meters before nightfall to make camp and that would take all day even at a brisk pace. The weather was treacherous enough at that altitude, let alone up here. His instructions to Vader had been vague and very brief. He was counting on Vader's sorceries to find Leia—giving coordinates to their location was simply too risky.

Twenty minutes later, an Imperial assault shuttle smoothly settled on the rocky ground a few hundred meters distant. From the cover of a rock outcropping, Jix waited until Vader's distinctive black armor could be seen departing the shuttle. Walking stealthily to where Leia was still napping on D4, he shook her shoulder to wake her up.

"Huh? Jix, what's going on!" snapped Leia sharply as she was roused from her slumber. Getting woken up always made her grumpy.

"Your father is here. Make sure it is him and then let's go down," replied Jix calmly as he adjusted the strap of his blaster rifle. He watched as Leia closed her eyes in concentration and then nodded.

"It's him. Let's go," she said, her mood instantly improving and her smile as bright as the sun above them. She began to stand up from their hiding spot when Jix grabbed her and pulled her down.

"Not so fast, kid," he said. "I want Kazakh to ID him before we go down there. I'm not taking any chances.

"It's him. I can tell," grumbled Leia glaring at her trainer and recently adopted cousin. "You're being totally paranoid."

"Better paranoid then dead. I'm sure it's your father. I don't think anyone would ever dare impersonate him, but I'm doing this by the book. We send Kazakh and D4 in close to make confirmation and to make sure everything is clear. It's standard operating procedure. I know you can wait five minutes, yah?" he retorted.

Leia sat back down with a huff and turned her head away from Jix with her arms crossed.

"Oh come on. You're just mad that I wouldn't let you paint D4 pink," needled Jix.

"We are so not going to have this argument again, _cousin_," growled Leia.

"A destroyer droid in pink. That's revolting," said Jix with a little shudder.

"Pink would have been great!" argued Leia. "The whole point is that it would be unexpected."

"Still… you don't paint weapons of war pink!" insisted Jix. There were simply some things that weren't done. _Why couldn't the girl see that?_ "Plus he'd have no camouflage himself in cover. He'd always stick out like a shaved bantha. But that's all beside the point. I mean do you think there should be pink tie fighters? Pink dreadnaughts? Things that go boom do not come in pink."

"Ok, whatever. I still think he'd look cute in the color," sniffed Leia. "Can we go down yet?"

"Sure, it seems that Kaz is pretty relaxed out there," replied Jix as he stood up. Kaz waved at them, and the two swiftly headed down to the shuttle. It didn't take them long to reach there. Leia ran ahead of Jix, obviously excited, but she stopped short of her father and seemed suddenly unsure of herself in front of the tall imposing figure of Darth Vader.

Uncertainty clouded her mind. Even if Darth Vader was her father, she wasn't sure how to approach him. Treating him in the open loving way that she did her foster father seemed wrong. Her real father was a man of tragedies, somber and reserved. Was it proper to race headlong to her father and embrace him like she was a little school girl? The image didn't quite fit in Leia's mind. She'd been raised to understand these nuances and to understand those who she would have dealings with. Perhaps one day, she and her father would have a closeness that would allow her to act in a silly manner like she did with Jix. But the time was not yet right. She knew that. So she slowed from a run to a slow demure walk. With her training, a short run such didn't even wind her and she was able to compose herself with ease.

"Father," she greeted simply. Yet, the word conveyed all the feelings she felt about him. It held all the incredible respect and love that she had somehow developed for the Dark Lord in the meager few months that they had spent together.

Vader did not respond to her greeting at first. He was simply overwhelmed by the cascade of emotions that swirled in him. Seeing his daughter alive and well with his own mechanical eyes, Vader felt an intense surge of relief course through him. It was another feeling he had thought long lost. It took only four slow agonizing steps for him to stand next to his daughter. Slowly he knelt and placed his large mechanical hands on her shoulders.

"You are well? Not hurt?" Even through his breath mask, the concern for her was evident.

"I'm fine father. Jix, D4 and Kaz did a fine job protecting me. The Alderaanians weren't out to hurt me anyway."

"A stun blast can sometimes kill. It is an imperfect technology," said Vader dangerously. "The Alderaanians will pay."

"Father, I asked before that you spare my foster father. I want you to keep that promise," said Leia intensely.

Looking at his daughter, Anakin was again struck by how much Leia reminded him of Padme. She did not beg, save at the end. Padme had never begged anything of him. She never pleaded, but rather asked with dignity and a coolness that always let him know her opinions and desires. The way Leia looked up at him, the way she stood, the way her eyes demanded him to make a decision all screamed Padme at him.

"He cannot be permitted to commit such an act without any consequences. For your sake, I will not end his life but he will be taught that attacking me is most unwise," stated Vader calmly.

"That is all I ask," said Leia simply. She slowly reached up and took her father's hand and squeezed. The slight tightening of his grip brought a smile to her lips.

Anakin smiled at his daughter. Then seeing the ugly droid he frowned. "I see you have been a busy Bothan over the last few weeks."

"You didn't have a speeder or any speeder parts. I was bored and I remembered that you made C3PO. I figured if you could make a droid so could I."

"He needs some finishing," remarked her father as he looked over the droid.

"I was going to paint him pink, but Jix wouldn't let me."

"Pink is not an appropriate color for a combat droideka, Leia," chided her father lightly.

"Father! Not you too?" cried Leia, moritified that her father agreed with Jix. It had to be something to do with males.

"Come," chuckled Vader as he led Leia away from the shuttle towards a small nearby rise. "I would like to know of your progress with the Force and what you have been doing since you and Jixton left Coruscant."

"Well… I've been reading a lot of the unedited histories of the final days of the Old Republic. I've also been looking over the Sith philosophies. I'm not sure I really agree with the _Passion to Strength to Power to Victory_ ideal of the Sith."

"So you believe the way of the Jedi to be better? To remove passion from one's life?" asked Vader curiously.

"No. I certainly don't agree with that."

"So then, tell me what you think."

"I'm not sure yet. I'll tell you when I figure it all out," said Leia, smiling wryly. "Oh, you should see all the stuff that Jix bought me. I finally got some new clothes besides training stuff…"

Anakin Skywalker, the Dark Lord of the Sith, chuckled as he listened to his daughter begin to ramble on about everyday things and the journey from Coruscant to Kuat. He let himself enjoy the sound of her voice. He wasn't much for small talk so he allowed her to speak and mainly listened, asking questions only when things needed clarifying. The two of them chose a little rock pile to sit on. It was a sight that few would have believed possible—a small girl leaning her head against the arm of Darth Vader, talking without a twinge of fear.

After a brief while, the two of them said nothing, simply enjoying each other's presence as they looked down into the green grass laden mountain valleys as the morning sun slowly rose.

"How much time will I be able to spend with you, father?" asked Leia quietly. She could feel the day heating up and knew that their time was almost up.

"I do not know. For a little while it will not be much," he answered. "It doesn't please you."

"No… I wanted to spend time with you. I love Jix, but I wish we had more time together."

"Do you wish to return to Alderaan?" asked Anakin once again. "I know little of raising a young girl. I think Jix knows just as little as I. Perhaps…"

"No," interrupted Leia before he could continue that line of reasoning. She knew where she wanted to be. As much as she still cared for her foster father, being with her father felt right. Even if she couldn't be with him all the time, she could at least see him occasionally. If she returned to Alderaan, she knew she would likely never see him again. If she did, it would never be in private. They could never be father and daughter again if she chose that path. "I've made my decision, father. I'll stick with it."

Slowly, Vader brought Leia into an embrace. There were no words of thanks from him. Yet, Leia could feel the relief that coursed through his body through the Force. "I will change the present situation as quickly as possible. Even if I must destroy my master himself."

"Father, don't be hasty," warned Leia as she looked up at him. "We have time and I promise I'll study with Jix as hard as I can so that I can help you."

"Your patience is commendable."

"It was through patience that Palpatine won an Empire," remarked Leia insightfully.

"Indeed. Learn your lessons well my daughter and one day we will rule the galaxy together," said Vader as he rose. It was time for him to go. If he stayed any longer then Palpatine's agents might begin to become curious as to where he was.

"Someday soon," agreed Leia with a small smile as she rose and took his hand. Together they walked back to where Jix and company were waiting. When they reached Vader's shuttle, her father stopped and turned to her.

"I have a gift for you," he said as he reached into his robe and brought out a small cylinder shaped object. Igniting it, a short beam of red light stabbed forward. "This light saber is one that I constructed many years ago. I give this to you until you can construct your own. Train well with it."

Leia watched as her father deactivated it and then handed the light saber to her. She took the weapon and slowly tested the weight. It was a little heavy for her still, but she was sure that over the next year or so, she'd begin to grow into it. She ignited the weapon and watched the red glow of the saber with fascination. It was a beautiful weapon and she was awed at her father's gift.

"Thank you, father."

Vader reached down and embraced his daughter again before turning to Jix and his companions. "Jix," he said as he took out a data cube. "Once Leia is safely hidden, begin this mission."

"Of course, Uncle D," said Jix rather emotionlessly. "And don't worry about Leia. I'll make sure she is safe. I know plenty of places on Kuat where we can become… well anyone we want to be."

Vader nodded and then patted Leia on the shoulder once more before turning and ascending the ramp of his shuttle.

Jix let Leia watch the shuttle recede out of sight. "Hey… you ready?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah," said Leia softly. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"It's going to be a new life. You won't be a Princess of Alderaan anymore. You'll just be another face in the crowd… We need to get you a new name… any ideas?"

"Naberrie after my mother. My name will be Leia Naberrie."

XOX

Six months later…the planet Duros… 

It was Wintersol. Both tourists and natives of the planet Duros were all about the streets of that world's cities reveling in the celebration of the ancient Durosian holiday. Tourists came by the hundreds of thousands. For some it was a time of celebration. For others it was a depressive festival and for others it was a time to initiate various devious plans.

Wrenga Jixton snorted disdainfully as he looked at the bidet. _Who used these things_, he thought with a bit of revulsion. Jix had checked into one of the most exclusive hotels on the planet—the Grand Duros Hotel. It was a place for senators, governors and billionaires. It certainly wasn't a place for ex-stormtroopers. The room that he had been given was considered mediocre for the hotel. Yet the furnishings alone were worth more than most aircars. The fresher was enormous almost ten by ten meters. The tub could fit at least five people and the shower was equally as spacious. The water temperature was set automatically with a press of a button. While Jix was amused by such luxuries, they didn't particularly weigh heavily on his mind. He removed an electro-scanner device from his suitcase and began to thoroughly check the room for listening and recording devices. He had no doubt that the hotel and/or imperial intelligence would have the room bugged. It didn't take him long to find the three recording devices. Two were placed in an extremely clumsy manner and easily found. The third was a much more expensive device and had been expertly concealed within the stem of a type of flower species from the outer rim.

Jixton removed the two obvious bugs, but left the third one intact. Sweeping all of them would have drawn questions and perhaps even have had this case referred up to more competent intelligence agents. It was best to keep suspicions down to a minimal. So, instead of removing the third one, Jix simply took out another device that, when activated, would filter sounds out and replace them with pre-recorded ones. It was a useful little device.

After his security sweep, he opened his suitcase and removed an ancient relic, an Eriadu Stealth Belt. It wasn't the most effective of stealth equipment and if he were moving around it during daylight he'd be easily spotted. However, at night and with limited movement, the belt would make him virtually invisible. That's all he needed.

With a sigh of irritation, he snapped on the belt and then holstered a small silver blaster pistol. Activating the belt, he stepped out onto the hotel balcony and looked up. _This is going to be a hell of a ride,_ he grumbled to himself. _How did Vader convince him to do these things?_ He set up a small tripod device and set it out on his balcony. If things went well, he wouldn't even need to worry about security chasing him. But Jix had been an operative long enough to know that things never went quite as you expected them too. Pressing a small red button, the tripod device fired a small needle shaped cone threaded with a sturdy rope thirty stories up. When the needle reached the bottom of the balcony it pierced through the building material and then expanded to anchor itself in. Jix thoroughly tested his weight on the wire before slapping a device onto the rope that would elevate him up into Senator Bail Organa's penthouse suite.

X

Bail Organa was in a foul mood. For over three months, he and Chandrillian Senator Mon Motha had been working on an excuse for them to get together without suspicion. A joint conference on Duros to attend the annual Wintersol had seemed an ideal plan. Both Senators had attended frequently in the past and it would not be unusual for them to decide to attend again. The only deviation would be an accidental encounter between the two senators that had been and still were friends, but who had carefully distanced themselves from each other to insure additional security for the fledgling rebellion.

Despite the innocence of the meeting, it appeared that the Empire may have gotten wind of it. Instead of meeting with Mothma, Bail had been tapped by one of the rebellion's agents and told that Mothma's ship had been stopped and boarded by Imperial forces. There had been no additional news and it was recommended that Bail return to Alderaan as soon as it was possible so as not to give away suspicion. So, despite his poor mood, Bail had carefully schooled his face and attended various functions. He had spoken gaily with guests and other important figures of the Empire that were attending the festival. He had danced with their wives and toasted to the health of the Emperor—a man whom he despised with every fiber of his being. Wearing the mask had taken a great toll from him and he exhaustedly opened the door to his suite. Flipping on the outer light, he tossed his keycard on the stand near the door and emptied his pockets. With a groan, he began to take off his shirt never noticing the slight shift in the air behind him as he passed through the guest rooms into his bedroom. He didn't feel a thing when Jix's stun blast took him in the back.

X

With a start, Bail Organa awoke to find himself sitting in the comfortable Verpine leather office chair that the hotel provided for its guests. He didn't remember falling asleep on his chair, but the gag in his mouth made his situation quite clear. He quickly took in his surroundings. His room hadn't been searched and everything seemed to be in its place. The light was set on dim, but everything was visible and he could see just about everything. Strangely, there was no guard in sight and his arms remained free, while his lower body and legs were tied securely to the chair. There was no one in sight and Organa felt a slight twinge of anger well up in his stomach. _At least they could have hired someone competent to come after me_, he thought wryly.

He heard the flush of a toilet and then the sound of a faucet running. Bail idly wondered what bad holodrama he was in. With his hands free, he moved quickly to untie himself, only to find that the ropes were knotted together behind him just out of reach. Bail struggled in vain, rocking the chair back and forth in a futile attempt to reach the knots. Every second that went by let him get a hair length closer and if he had just a little bit more time he was sure he could free himself.

"If you keep that up, you'll dislocate your shoulders," said an amused gruff male voice. Bail looked up and saw a figure dressed in dull black clothes with a mask over his face. Shaded goggles kept the colors of his eyes hidden. The only thing that Bail could guess conclusively was that his captor was humanoid.

"What do you want with me?" asked Bail calmly. "I'm an Imperial Senator and Planetary Governor. You won't get away with this."

His captor ignored him and simply walked over to him and handed him a holocube.

"No, I think I will get away with this just fine. This is a message from Lord Vader, Viceroy. Your attack on his residence cut him deeply and he wanted to share his pain with you."

"So you're the assassin. I guess I've been expecting you. I didn't really think that Vader wouldn't find out," said Bail. His voice was resigned, but it was still strong; his demeanor defiant.

"I'm not here to kill you Viceroy. If I had been, you would be dead already. You stole his daughter from him, Viceroy—twice. Death is too easy for you," replied Jix coldly as he watched Bail's face contort with shock.

"No… He couldn't have. He… he wouldn't hurt her would he?" asked Bail worriedly. Vader knew the truth now and he didn't know how the Dark Lord would react. Surely, even Vader wouldn't kill his own daughter outright.

"Look at the chip, Viceroy and know what you've done," said Jix as he rose and headed towards the window. "You killed her, Viceroy. And for that Vader wishes you to suffer for the rest of your life."

"What?" cried Bail as he tried to jerk up from the chair. "What do you mean I killed her?"

There was no answer. The man in the gray black responded only by tossing a vibroknife at him and then leapt out the window. Bail watched the knife fall onto the floor not more than a meter from him. Immediately, he tipped his own chair over, struggling as fast as he could to get to the knife. Since his hands were never tied, he picked up the knife and quickly cut his bonds. He raced to the window only to see no trace of his captor. Turning around, he walked back to the chair and picked up the datacube. A holovideo began running as soon as he activated the cube. It wasn't just any holovideo though; it was the security video of the raid that took place on Vader's residence. The face of Captain Antilles was clearly recognizable.

Bail sat absolutely still in trepidation as he watched the Alderaanians take positions across the corridor. A few seconds later he watched as four figures, a brown haired well built man, a gray skinned alien, a droid, and Leia turn the corner. The Alderaanians opened fired immediately and Bail was relieved to see that they were stun blasts. Unfortunately, stun blasts had no effect on the droid and it began to move forward and open fire. Several of the men targeted the brown haired man and the princess. They opened fire and Bail watched as the man threw himself onto the princess and shielded her with his own body. The other alien had been stunned and now only the droid remained. The soldiers switched their weapons to a higher setting and fired more heavily at the droid. After taking several hits, and to Bail's horror, the droid exploded. He didn't need to watch the rest of the video to guess what happened. Slowly he dropped his head into his hands and let out an anguished scream.

His mind refused to believe it. It was impossible. It couldn't be possible that Leia was dead. He looked back up at the cube and now saw the autopsy report. It stated that Leia had been stunned and then had been killed in an explosion. The report stated that medical personnel had pronounced the unidentified girl dead on arrival. She had suffered burns across her body and a punctured lung from shrapnel.

Anger pierced Bail's soul. He grabbed the nearest object and hurled it as hard as he could into a nearby wall. _It was Vader's fault!_ His mind screamed. Yet, a part of him didn't believe it. It had been obvious that whomever Vader had assigned to guard his daughter had taken her safety as a priority. The man had no idea that the blasts were set on stun and had thrown himself in front of those blasts to protect her without any hesitation or thoughts of his own safety. Perhaps Vader had incited the situation by having Leia kidnapped, but Bail now knew that Vader had learned that Leia was his daughter. Hadn't he ordered her 'counter kidnapping' when he had suspected that Leia was in Vader's custody? If Vader had been at fault, then Bail had equal blame. Commando raids always had risks and in his fear for Leia's safety he hadn't even thought to pursue other avenues to get her back. He had never believed that Vader might care for his daughter.

Bail had never believed in deluding himself from the truth and that trait now took its toll on him. In his heart, he knew he HAD been responsible for the death of his daughter—at least indirectly. Collapsing back into the chair he had been bound to, Bail cried for the first time since his wife had died so many years before. As horrid as that had been, he had a daughter to comfort him and to think about. Now, what did he have to live for? Slowly he stood up and walked to his room's balcony, the same balcony that he had seen his captor leap from earlier. Looking deep into the darkness of the city, Bail felt emptiness inside himself that he had never experienced. His options lay open before him. The question was whether he had the courage to choose the path that he knew was right.

Author's Notes:

Apologies for the long wait. This chapter is about 10-15 pages longer so I finally caved in and cut it apart and posted some of it. I actually had moved on from the 10 year old Leia to the 14 year old Leia in Interlude2... however due to the large number of requests I have extended the parts about 10 year old Leia.Interlude 2 will now be about 10 year old Leia, Jix, Kaz, and D4 during their early years on Kuat.Interlude 3 will now be 14 Year old Leia on Kuat with Mara Jade appearing. Han is now pushed back to Interlude 4. Or rather I should be calling these Prelude's... go vocabulary skills.

Gimme reviews cuz that makes me writings... luv ya all.

Hugs and huggles.

Ciao.

CK


	9. Prelude B: Part 1

Heart of Darkness  
Cka3ka

Prelude 2: Part A

_Kuat… Several days after the Duros Festival…_

"Hello Mrs. Vilkarson," greeted Jix as he walked down a long corridor in a residential complex located on Kuat. Seeing the old woman carrying a few bags of goods, he quickly moved to help. "Let me help you with that."

"Why thank you Mr. Nabierre," gushed his neighbor. "It's not too often someone offers to help an old woman these days down here."

Jix just shrugged. "It's the proper thing to do."

"The force bless your heart young man," smiled the old kuati woman as she opened the door to her apartment. "You can just leave these bags right here."

Jix did as he was told and after fending off the old woman's attempts to get him to come in for dinner, he headed further down the hallway. His flat was located in one of the quarters for working class humans and aliens on Kuat. Here, workers that helped assemble the massive ships at the Kuati Drive Yards lived and eked out a rather meager living. The flat was old and run down, but large enough for the three of them, Leia, Kaz and him. There were two 'large' bedrooms, a smaller bedroom, kitchen, and a medium sized salon. The paint on the walls was chipped, the electricity was run down, and some serious fumigation was needed to purge the various insects that lived in the woodwork. Yet, the place was cheap and more importantly no one cared about poor people or seemingly poor people of the Undercity. They would be just another family in the great masses of ordinary people.

As Jix opened the door, he surveyed the apartment again. He'd grown up in similar environments before most of his family had been killed and he had joined the military. He knew all about the enormous amount of work that went into fixing a home and keeping it tidy. Kazakh was also from a harsh environment where work was constantly needed, so Jix knew that the Noghri bodyguard would fit in well. Leia, on the other hand, was used to a life of pampering. He was sure she didn't know how to cook, clean, or even do the laundry. It'd be an interesting experience for the Princess of Alderaan.

A blaster bolt whizzed by his head, striking the wall. It sent sparks flying all around him as he stepped through the threshold. In a single well honed motion, he dropped to the floor and drew his blaster.

"Target terminated," intoned the automated voice of D4, the half Droideka and half Super Battle Droid. "Acquiring new target… acquired."

Amazement filled Jix as he watched the battle droid turn and fire another blaster bolt into the wall. _What is that monstrosity doing?_, boggled Jixton as he watched.

"D4, What are you doing?" he asked as he carefully got up from the floor. _At least he's firing on the lowest setting,_ thought Jix ruefully to himself.

"Terminating biological organisms," replied the droid flatly.

The droid's answer wasn't really what Jix was looking for and it certainly made him feel uneasy. Jix had a distinct feeling that the droid was enjoying terminating biological organisms. As he was a biological organism, he wasn't sure if he quite liked that.

"And might I add, that I am doing so with great pleasure," continued the droid.

Sometimes Jix hated being right. "D4, be specific in what you are doing?"

"Mistress Leia ordered all insect life terminated in this apartment. I have been working diligently in fulfilling her instructions."

"Did it occur to you not to use your blaster? That there might be alternative ways of killing insects? Like squishing them?" asked Jix as he picked up the bags he had dropped and opened a closet only to find that it was full.

"But Master Jixton, using my blaster is so much more fun," protested the droid. "And so much more effective…"

"I don't care, no blasters inside the apartment unless Leia is in danger," sighed Jix. One child was bad enough, but it seemed that he had picked up another mechanical one as well. He didn't want to deal with the droid at the moment. Finally, he asked, "Where is Leia?"

"The Mistress is studying in her room."

"Alright, D4. Take a break or something. I'll deal with the insect situation."

"As you wish, Master Jixton." D4 walked across the room and took a defensive position behind a couch. Jix noted that the droid was perfectly placed to gun down anyone who charged through the door. If there was one thing he liked about the droid, it was that it was very good at what it did. On the other hand, he wasn't sure that he liked a biological organism terminating droid.

Kazakh was in the hallway on a stool patching up several holes in the wall. The walls themselves were made out of durasteel, but had a white paste-like substance coated on the outside for aesthetics. Jix could see that Kaz had been working hard over the last week. The Noghri had already patched most of the holes in the walls since they had moved in.

"Do you realize that D4 is using his blaster on insects out in the salon?" asked Jixton.

"Lord Jixton, its good to see you," said Kazakh. There was something akin to relief in his voice. "I do not countermand the mistress's orders. I did, however, inform the droid that he could do whatever so long as he did not dirty the walls that I just finished patching out there."

"Well that accounts why he was using such a low setting," grumbled Jixton. It made sense now. "Anyway, how's Leia."

"The mistress is well, Lord Jixton. She is studying at the moment," answered Kaz in a monotone.

"Let me guess, she's been a bother?" asked Jix. The title unnerved him a bit. He wasn't sure when he had acquired it, but sometime after the kidnapping, and him and Leia adopting each other as cousins, the Noghri had begun addressing him as Lord Jixton. He'd thought about correcting Kazakh, but a little part him of him enjoyed the title. It had a nice sound to it.

"I am the mistress's shield. It is not my place to approve of my mistress's behavior," sniffed Kazakh neutrally.

"Yeah, yeah. So what'd she do?"

"She has continued her studies and followed the exercise routine you gave her," answered Kaz.

"And in her free time?" asked Jix shrewdly. He already knew the answer.

"Nothing." Kaz paused for a second obviously thinking if he should voice his thoughts. "Except complain."

"That's our princess. Though I think after a little time with us she'll get used to things,"  
smirked Jix. "The flat meets to your standards?"

"Yes… There is only one point of entrance where ordinary attackers can force through. I rest assured that D4 would enjoy the carnage of the terminating biological organisms that were stupid enough to enter that way. Other than that, I would suggest creating an emergency exit. Perhaps we can create a method where we can escape out the windows?" answered the gray steel skinned alien.

"I think we can do something about that if you think it's necessary. I doubt we'll face anything that dangerous as long as Leia doesn't use her party tricks. The Empire doesn't care about the poor masses as long as they pay their taxes and keep quiet," said Jix with a shrug. "Anyway, let me say hello to the little bugger. I'll speak with you later about rigging something up."

Kaz nodded and then sat down returning to his work. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks Kaz," laughed Jix as he opened the door to Leia's bedroom and slipped in.

------------------------xxxxxxx

Leia Naberrie sat at a small plastic corner desk vigorously studying the contents of one of her Force holocubes. There was so much time and never enough time in the day for her to do everything she wanted. For the last week she had barely slept, but that would end as soon as Jix returned. Her bully of a cousin would force her to sleep at least eight hours a day. According to him, not doing so was unhealthy especially for a young girl like her who would soon be hitting her growth spurt. There was a brief knock on her door followed immediately by the door opening and Jix stepping through.

"Hello," greeted Leia with a smile. She put her cubes down and rose to give Jix a hug. She was glad to see him well especially since she knew that he had went on a mission for her father. Her father wouldn't have sent Jix if the mission had been easy. "How was your… umm… trip, Jix?"

"Good. I didn't even have to kill anyone," replied Jix with a little smile. He was very pleased that he hadn't been ordered to terminate Bail. He was sure that Leia would have been a bit put out by that. "Duros is nice this time of year. How've you been?"

Leia just shrugged. "I don't really like this place. It's dirty, has bugs, and our neighbors smell. I don't like how everyone around here looks at Kaz and me when you aren't around. It's like they are… evaluating us or something."

"No one will pay attention to you here… as long as you don't use your powers. Right now, your disappearance is all over the holo-net. If we move somewhere nicer, people might recognize you."

"I understand that, but we can move to someplace nicer than this," responded Leia. She walked back over to her desk and plopped herself down in an old and uncomfortable looking chair. Grimacing, she said, "Can't we at least get some comfortable furniture?"

"If we ever have visitors how do we explain living in these apartments and having such expensive things?" explained Jix as he sat on the old mattress that made up Leia's bed. Seeing the discontent scowl on Leia's face, he relented slightly. "Look, right now I'm masquerading as an unemployed migrant looking for work at the Kuati yards. We aren't supposed to be able to afford much."

"Bleh." Leia made a disgusted face. "How long is that going to take?"

"Leia," said Jix sternly. "Things work differently when you aren't a princess. I don't know when I'll find a job. I just have to look. You understand we aren't going to have a lot of credits for a while, but I'm working as hard as I can to find something. And don't forget that I just got back."

"Ok, ok," asked Leia placatingly. She could see that Jix was working up to a lecture and she didn't want to hear one from him. Still she couldn't resist asking, "Are you sure we can't take some credits out from one of the black accounts you use?"

"No. Absolutely not," replied Jix exasperated. "The easiest way to track people down is through credit transfers. If you so want to live comfortably… well you can work for it. Find a job yourself!"

"Force, don't get so grouchy Jixy," replied Leia. She smirked at his tone and then grinned. "So… what's up with your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" boggled Jix. "What girlfriend?"

Leia gave Jix a knowing look. "You know… she came over like two days after you left and asked for you."

"Leia," frowned Jix. "I don't have a girlfriend. I haven't dated anyone since I left Imperial Service years ago. Who was this girl? Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, I asked how you two met," said Leia. She paused and her eyes crinkled in thought. "She said she met you a few nights before at a Cantina down the street."

"Great, a psycho," sighed Jix. "Dainty? Five foot two?"

"Dainty?" laughed Leia. "Yeah she was thin and pretty. What do you mean she's psycho?"

"I was down at the cantina getting a feel for this area and the people who live nearby. She seemed nice enough and I asked her about some schools for you," explained Jix before he gave a deep sigh. "Buy a girl a drink, be nice and show that you care about kids and she's all over you."

"Jix!" rebuked Leia. "That's mean."

"Hey, nothing personal. I haven't had much luck in the love department ok?" His current life wasn't one that made it easy for him to find his soul mate. And his past was just that. His past.

"Poor Jixy bear," soothed Leia. She could feel the feelings coming from him. She didn't really know what to say, so she just flashed a bright smile and said, "We'll find you a girl yet!"

"Yeah. I'm sure your father would like that," said Jix shaking his head. He didn't want to talk about women, especially not with a ten year old. Still he couldn't help but be a little bitter. "I'm a real stable catch after all." He deepened his tone and said mockingly, "Hey beautiful. I'm Jix. I do black ops for Darth Vader for a living. Want to go get dinner, see a holo, and get horizontal?"

"JIX!" cried Leia again. She knew what he was talking about. She'd heard plenty of things a bit too old for her working in the garage of the palace when people didn't know what was going on. She found it gross.

"Rancor spit, sorry," said Jix hastily. "Forget I said anything."

"I think you're pretty tired," said Leia graciously giving him an exit.

"Yeah, the trip was tiring. You have your blaster with you?" asked Jix looking around. He saw no sign of her weapon. "And where's your viroblade?"

Leia reached around behind her and pulled out her viroblade from a small sheath that was strapped to the small of her back. Then with a gesture of her hand, her blaster flew out from under her pillow straight into her hand.

"That's a bit slow to get armed, but I guess it'll do. I'm not sure if I like you using your party tricks. We don't want people seeing that," he chided her gently.

"If I'm reaching for my blaster, no one is going to be around to talk about my party tricks," replied Leia solemnly. "Aren't you the one who says that dead people can't talk?"

"No… you must have heard that from someone else. Dead people talk plenty in my experience. Forensics can learn a lot from a body."

"Don't worry, I'll only use the Force for emergencies."

"Good girl. All right, I'm beat. I'm going to get some sleep. Just keep alert until I settle things in the neighborhood."

"Sure thing, Jix, Sleep well," replied Leia as she watched Jix walk out the door and head down the hallway. She used the force to close the door behind him and also to lift her pillow to put her blaster back where it had been. Swiveling her chair she turned back to study her holocroms. The ancient histories were fascinating and even more fascinating were the abilities of the Jedi Masters and the Sith Lords. There was much to learn and Leia was determined to learn as much as she possibly could.

----------------------------------------------- xxxxxxxx

Hard knocking woke Wrenga Jixton from his slumber instantly. Years of working in the field had taught him to sleep light, yet refreshingly. He immediately rose and threw on a short-sleeved undershirt and a pair of light colored pants. Opening the door, he found Kazakh waiting for him.

"There is someone here to see you, the same human female that came previously. She seems to have brought along company," explained the Noghri calmly.

"Where's Leia?" asked Jix immediately.

"She's observing our guest. Our charge is crafty. She placed herself within D4's deflector shield," answered Kaz with a hint of admiration in his voice.

"Does she have her blaster?"

"I cannot tell, but I assume that she does," replied Kaz. The Noghri needed no armament to be a killing machine, but Jix saw that Kaz was concealing two Noghri knives none the less."

"Alright, let's go," said Jix as he strapped on his blaster.

The two headed into the living room and Jix immediately recognized the human kuati from the cantina. She had short cut dark blonde hair and was dressed in a simple red shirt. Her blue pants clung to her legs defining their shape and he found himself admiring them for a second. Her delicate aristocratic features hinted that she was probably a bastard of an off-worlder and probably a high class kuati. They were beautiful features, but Jix's eyes didn't settle on her beauty or her body. It was the blaster clumsily belted to her waist that caught his attention. And if that wasn't enough to worry him, accompanying her were a large male human, two Twi'leks, and two Rodians. Not all of them seemed armed with blasters, but several were. _It was a fine multi-cultural hodgepodge_, thought Jix wryly before his mood turned sour. These kinds of sentients were often used as spies and agents by the empire and Jix would take no chances with Leia's safety.

"Hello Jixton Nabierre," said the woman silkily using the assumed name that Jix had taken. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hello to you too. I'd like to offer you some refreshments, but I just got back from a trip and haven't been able to shop yet." Jix couldn't remember her name. Was it Mari? Margi, Mara, maybe it was Mani? He had no idea. As with any guy when he couldn't recall a woman's name, he just winged it pretending he knew and hoping she wouldn't call him out on it.

"That's nice of you to offer," smiled the woman. "But there's no reason to waste time. Mine or yours. Let me brief. I represent the neighborhood tenant's association. We collect fees for the community."

"I see," replied Jix. He almost had to laugh at this woman. In fact, it took all his will power not to crack a smile. Her cover was one of the most interesting ones that he'd ever heard from a racketeer. She was obviously representing the head of the neighborhood thugs and was here to make sure that Jix would pay his 'protection fee.' The worry that he had been feeling earlier disappeared. He was actually glad that it was just the local fodder. These kinds of problems he or Kaz could handle easily if need be. Even Leia with the minimum training he had given her would be more than a match for several of these hooligans. "I'm out of a job right now so money's tight. We can barely afford our expenses let alone donate to the tenant's association."

"The tenant's association fees are one of your expenses Mr. Nabierre," replied the woman. "In fact it should be up there with health insurance… or life insurance."

He looked over at Leia and saw her looking intensely at him. When she caught his attention, she flashed him a smile not once but twice. It was strange how well the two of them communicated with each other thought Jix. He knew immediately that she was trying to tell him that there were two more people out in the hall. The Force was incredibly useful sometimes.

"Well, I'll remember that. Just come 'round in a few weeks."

"Mr. Nabierre, please don't make a fool out of me. I see a young girl dressed in quite expensive clothes. I know you have a blaster. You were wearing it on the inside of your coat when we met last week. Not too many people can afford blasters down in these parts… let alone a droid," she said looking pointedly at D-4. "If you don't have hard credits on you. We'll just take something of equal value. Does your droid do anything useful?"

"No," answered Jixton only to be interrupted by D4.

"But sir, I'm versed in over a six hundred thousand two hundred and twenty eight methods of terminating organic sentients," protested D4. It then paused, and then said with gleeful anticipation, "Would you like me to terminate these biological sentients? It would delight me to use method two thousand hundred and twenty six."

"Stupid droid," growled Jix as he watched every one of the gangsters pull weapons at D4's words. It was too late to stop the inevitable now. Kaz was already in motion and before he could blink, one of the Twi'leks was dead and the Noghri already moving on to the next target. He drew his own blasters and shot another one of the gangsters dead.

D4, of course, gleefully opened fire on the remaining gangsters. Jix watched as the woman hit the floor narrowly avoiding a killing energy bolt from the droid. He saw the woman fire a shot off at D4 only for it to be absorbed neatly by its personnel shield. Then there was a deafening roar as a Gammorean and another large human ran into the room. Jix calmly shot the oversized green pig in the chest. It should have went down, and would have had his blaster been set to full power. However, he had been keeping his blaster at a lower setting to avoid causing too much collateral damage. It was powerful enough to kill any humanoid, but it only enraged the much beefier Gammorean. Jix only had a second to utter an obscenity before the swine slammed into him, knocking him onto the floor.

Reflex caused him immediately to close with the larger and stronger creature. He wrapped his legs around the beasts midsection and grabbed the back of its head. Pulling himself as tightly against the beast as he could, he held onto the creature for dear life in a classic guard position as it tired to pummel him. As strong as the Gammorean was, its blows were without momentum and Jix was more than tough enough to absorb them. He waited patiently for the Gammorean to wear itself out, but it wasn't more than a few seconds that he noticed that the Gammorean was clutching at its throat. Jix immediately realized what was happening and threw one arm under the creature's chin and brought the other up to lock it into a frontal choke. He immediately leaned his entire body backwards adding his body weight to the choke. The gesture was unnecessary, but he had to have a logical explanation for how the Gammorean died—any forensic specialist would notice that the cause of death was asphyxiation. Without any evidence of tracheal blockage or bruises on the neck, red flags and unwanted attention may be drawn. Jix had to avoid that at all costs.

As soon as the Gammorean ceased moving, he let go and hopped up onto his feet. He looked straight at Leia and saw her rage filled eyes boring into the dead pig. One of her arms was outstretched towards the Gammorean and her fingers were curled slightly in a gesture that, unbeknownst to them, was identical to the one that her father had once used to choke her mother.

"Leia?" asked Jix carefully as he saw her continue to hold the intense look and the posture. "Leia, its dead. You don't need to keep doing that."

It took a few moments for his words to sink in. Slowly she dropped her arms, but to Jix's dismay and horror, she began to immediately hyperventilate. She clutched at her own chest and Jix barely caught her before she crumpled to the floor.

"Hey… hey," he called to her. "You're alright. Everything is all right. Kaz is here, D4 is here, I'm here. We're safe…"

"I was so scared Jix," cried Leia as she sobbed into his shoulder almost hysterically. "I saw that… that thing hit you. I was so scared… and then… and then… I just felt so much anger and I did what I read in one of the holocubes… it felt so cold…"

"Well… you did the right thing…" he said reassuring her and hugging her. "Relax… calm yourself… imagine a happy place… a place where you can get a hold of yourself. Think about that mountain top… that was a nice place right? Remember the hike up there? You know how you freaked out when that giant flying insect flew right in front of you? Remember how Kaz and I found that funny and we kept trying to take holoshots of you freaking out for the rest of the trip? And then you put that little rat-dog into my sleeping bag?"

"Your face was so funny," half giggled half sobbed Leia. She sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Jix held Leia a few moments longer before he relaxed. The little trick that Leia did frightened him. He had personally felt the shadowy fingers of the force at his throat from Vader, but seeing Leia do the same thing was unnerving. Yet, he didn't let it show on his face. "You alright?"

"Yeah… it was just…"

"Lord Jixton? Lady Vader?" interrupted Kaz as he stepped in through the door. Both Leia and Jix looked up to see the Noghri at the door with what passed for a frown on his face.

"You missed?" asked Jix incredulously. He'd never seen a Noghri missing a target.

"The woman got away," answered Kaz stiffly. "She should not be hard to track. I can track her anywhere by scent. And I grazed her. The other human stumbled the wrong way in his death throes and knocked my second throw off mark."

"Don't sweat it Kaz. She won't talk to anyone before we catch her. She'll be running for the nearest place she feels safe. We'll catch up to her there," he reassured the Kazakh. He knew how touchy the Noghri were about doing their duty and he didn't want Kaz to do something irrational. His words didn't seem to mollify the Noghri though. There was a still an irritated look on the gray skinned alien's face. "Kaz?"

"Sorry, sir. It's just that I just fixed these walls up. Now it seems that I'll have to do it again."

Jix picked Leia up in his arms as he rose to survey the room. Looking around, he saw that the apartment was trashed. He felt a fierce sense of irritation well up from within at the scene. Several scorch marks were left on the walls from blaster fire and there were six corpses within the apartment. "Well Hutt shimmies," swore Jix. "We're going to have to get some serious air refreshers in here. It's going to smell like burnt flesh for days. I hate that smell."

They were also going to have to dump the bodies somewhere and he'd have to clean the waste that was left on the floor from the bodies. He really hated after action cleanup. Sighing, he said, "I guess we can clean up later. We better go after… by the way did anyone of you get her name?"

"Negatory," answered D4 as it dragged the body of another human through the apartment threshold. Turning to Leia, the droid reported, "Two sentient life forms terminated, mistress. I hope you are pleased with D4's services."

Leia nodded and threw the droid a wane smile. "Good job, D4."

"I got one, Leia got one, and D4 got two. Kaz you get three?"

"Yes, Lord Jixton," the Noghri affirmed.

"Looks, like you're in the lead for the kill count," smirked Jix. "Ok that accounts for all eight of them then."

Jix lifted Leia and placed her on D4's shoulder. Stretching, he cracked his knuckles and then reached down and picked up his blaster. Again he surveyed the wrecked apartment. He knew that violence was common in the under-city, and the authorities probably wouldn't think too much of the bodies so long as they left them scattered separately in various out of the way places. He also wasn't really worried about retribution from whatever petty criminal organization owned the turf that he, Leia and company had trespassed onto. These types of criminal gangs were cowards. Show some spine, and they would collapse like a grass house in an Alderaanian thunderstorm.

"Lets find this woman and get this over with," said Jix irritably. "The sooner we start cleaning up the apartment the sooner we'll be done."  
XXXXXXXX

Author's notes: Hi all. Not quite the feedback from last chapter as the ones before... I know the story is kinda shifting away from Vader/Leia. It'll move right back there soon, but I gotta move the story along a bit until the two of them can logically and reasonably get together. Also I had to introduce an original character... I just couldn't find any Cannon Kuati characters--they are like non-existant--to fit the bill of what I wanted. The only person was Viqi Qesh and she's a bit too young for this time period.

Show me that ya love me... drop me a write...

CK


	10. Prelude B: Part 2

**Heart of Darkness**

**Prelude 2: Part B**

**Cka3ka**

_Deep in the undercity of Kuat…_

Wrenga Jixton walked confidently through the dilapidated walkways of the undercity of Kuat that connected various residencies together. In front of him walked the cloaked figure of Leia's Noghri bodyguard—Kazakh—as he hunted for the scent of their prey. Despite his small size, the little gray Noghri was a mass of muscle that was a living breathing walking killing machine. Earlier he had seen the alien kill two armed Twi'lek's in mere moments. He realized that had it not been for D4's interfering blaster fire, the Noghri probably would have killed all the gang members cleanly and efficiently.

The mere thought of the droid brought his attention to the second cloaked figure that he was accompanying into the bowels of the city. D4 wasn't a living breathing walking killing machine like Kazakh. He was a non-living non-breathing, walking killing machine. A blend of the Federation's Super Battle Droid and Droideka models, D4 possessed all the abilities of a destroyer droid while having a humanoid shape. Its weaponry was upgraded and its targeting systems were far superior to an ordinary Droideka. This coupled with its completely functional personnel shield made D4 a very dangerous robot indeed. Worse, the droid seemed to take joy in 'terminating organic sentients,' especially in the name of his mistress.

As he followed Kaz, Jix brooded on the topic of the droid's mistress. He glanced over at the young girl. She was dressed like the rest of them in dark clothing with a hood thrown over her head. He could hear her breathing hard as she tried to keep up with the pace that Kaz was setting and he couldn't help but feel a bit of pride in the young girl. For a princess, she was hard working and conscientious of others. He had rarely seen anyone so determined to succeed. It seemed that Leia was out to prove something to everyone. He didn't know what drove her to it. Perhaps something in the past or perhaps it was genetic—though it didn't seem to him that Vader had anything to prove to anyone. Jix idly wondered who Leia's mother was. He knew that Naberrie was her maiden name, but that was it.

As he walked along behind Kaz, he mused about this particular mission. He wasn't sure if he liked what was happening. Certainly, he wasn't unhappy with it, but he felt a sense of wrongness. After working for Vader, he had come to respect the man. His heart told him that Leia should be living with her father. He had known Vader for only a few years, but over that time he probably knew the Dark Lord as well as anyone could. He knew that Vader withdrew into his private little dark shell whenever he could. Other than the Noghri, Jix didn't know if anyone besides himself had been given leave to enter Vader's residence. Vader was a lonely soul, and Jix felt that Leia staying with him would bring the old man a bit of happiness. In an ideal world, Vader and Leia would have been united and then lived together happily ever after.

It only took a single glance at his surroundings—the dirty streets, the various aliens living in rags, and the other hundreds of various injustices—to remind Jix that this wasn't an ideal world. The practical side of him fully understood the reasons for keeping Leia and Vader apart. He knew something of power and politics despite his apparent indifference to it. Having been around Vader, he knew that the only person who Vader remotely feared was the Emperor. Vader was a very powerful man and his power didn't simply stem from the Emperor like everyone else. No Moff, General, Admiral, economic mogul or miscellaneous politician could ever hope to match his power. It made perfect sense that the Emperor would be concerned about Vader's loyalties and once that was established, it was easy to see how the Emperor might not approve of Leia. Jix was aware that if the Emperor knew that Leia lived, he would consider her a threat in that she might taint Vader's loyalties. The Emperor was right to be worried, but Jix couldn't care less about the Emperor or the Empire—especially the Empire that sent him to the Kessel mines. His own loyalty was to Vader and now Leia. Somehow over the last few months, the young girl had wormed her way into his heart.

Therein lay the problem. He cared for Leia and he was loyal to Vader. Vader had entrusted him with the safety of the person he held dearest. That alone was a great responsibility and Jix felt proud that he had earned Vader's trust. However, as great of a responsibility as that was, he had a greater one—Leia's upbringing. While Vader certainly would have an enormous influence on Leia's education and her future, it was Jix that would truly mold Leia's world outlook—at least for a few years. He had no idea how he was going to do that with the girl. One of the reasons he had been at the Cantina where he met this current troublemaker was he needed to find out what schools were in the area. While he hadn't received any formal education, he was quite sure that Vader wanted the best for his little girl. The only problem was that the best would take Leia into circles where she would be recognized since the best education always went to the wealthy. Recognition would cause complications.

So, Jix being the practical man that he was had thought long and hard about what Vader would want Leia to learn and learn well. Vader was a leader of men. He inspired his followers through either fear or respect to do his bidding. He was good at it and there was good reason that the Emperor used Vader to deal with the foremost problems of the Empire. Luckily, Jix was in a unique position to know what Vader needed. The Dark Lord was like a Tatooine sandstorm. He blew through whatever situation he faced and ground his opponents to dust. It was difficult for Vader to deal with delicate situations. The Sith Lord was well aware of his deficiencies as Jix's job proved. Jix was Vader's scalpel that he could wield to deal with situations that Vader could not or if he did, would do so inefficiently. A perfect example was Leia herself. Leia was Vader's daughter; he had every shred of legal claim to her custody. In fact, legally, and in Jix's own opinion morally, Bail Organa was nothing more than a child kidnapper. However, even so, if Vader had demanded custody through the Imperial courts, there would have been rebellion. Organa would have absolutely refused—of that Jix was sure. A massive scandal would have broken out and in the best case Bail would have fled Alderaan with Leia. The worse case scenario was full-scale rebellion by the Alderaanians and that particular core world was well connected and wealthy. Who knew what Alderaan's rebellion would have sparked? Thus, Vader had Jix arrange a kidnapping and dealt with the consequences quietly.

Covert operations, however, were not the only way to deal with the problems that cropped up for Vader. Another was negotiation. Vader's reputation and persona prevented him from gentle and discreet negotiations. Any sign of weakness from him would bring the vultures out from under their hiding places. His power was based upon the understanding that thwarting the Dark Lord meant that you would be ground into dust. Leia on the other hand made the perfect good cop to Vader's bad. Jix felt that she was a naturally talented speaker. She was outgoing and a quick learner. She also projected an aura that made people trust her. She could become the perfect counterpart to the Sith Lord.

Moreover, that was something she could learn well here on Kuat. Here deep in the undercity, there were dozens of factions that struggled against each other for dominance. Everything that happened on a galactic scale happened here as well on a smaller scale. While this hadn't been in his mind when he had moved Leia and company here, it was now something that weighed heavily in his thoughts. He had been at a loss about how to begin, but the young female racketeer had inadvertently given them a lead. Now, he just had to establish themselves as contenders. Considering their training and resources, it would be a cakewalk.

* * *

Nura Tamri shivered as she stepped out of the shower in her rundown apartment hideout. She couldn't believe what had happened today. She'd work hard to establish herself as the leader of the Black Boca's. She'd begun her career with them as just a simple courier running messages. Slowly she'd established herself as a leader and then had quietly taken over the gang while disposing of her opposition. She'd done it by using overwhelming force at all times. She'd always bring as much force to bear as she could thus making her opponents think twice before crossing her. She'd applied the same strategy in keeping the people in her quarter in check.

People in her area understood that if they got out of line they had no chance of winning. She had to make some examples out of people in the beginning but since then, she had never once had to hurt anyone. She also made it clear to everyone that they got something out of their fee. Her men had violent tendencies, so she let them loose on the thieves, stim pushers, spice dealers, wife beaters and assorted other riff raff. It kept the area that she was responsible for clean and safe. It was a win-win situation for everyone.

Except that now her entire team was dead and she was probably going to join them. Her enemies would no doubt take advantage of that and the neighboring gangs would move in. Worse, whomever she had run into definitely had something to hide. She'd never seen anything like what she saw earlier today. The sheer violence of the situation had been overwhelming. The gray skinned alien had killed Ma'kal and Vo'bli in the span of two heartbeats. The droid had a personnel shield. It was advanced military hardware and she boggled at the thought of the cost of the thing. These guys obviously were Imperials or maybe members of Black Sun or something equally as powerful and more than likely, just as unforgiving. She was certain that they would be hunting her.

As she dried herself off, she sighed. She had one choice and it was to run. She had some credits hidden and she'd have to quickly withdraw them and get off world. Looking herself over, she noted that the cut on her shoulder wasn't bad. It would scar, but at least it had stopped bleeding. She taped a cut piece of cloth over the wound to make sure that it wouldn't bleed through and then dressed in a simple shirt and pants. She'd have to move quickly as she'd already been here for over an hour. Packing was the first thing she had done when she had stumbled back to her flat, but there were a few things that she still needed to put away.

Walking out to the living area of her flat she opened a few drawers and took out several scrapbooks and other heirlooms that she had kept over the years. Tucking them into her light travel bag, she tossed it over her shoulder. Taking a last look around her place, she flicked off the light and opened the door only to find the large battle droid towering over her in the doorway.

"Option 1: Please calmly turn and reenter your residence," intoned D4 pleasantly. "Option 2: Attempt to escape and be turned into a smoking flesh pile. While I hope you choose option 2, my mistress dislikes the smell of burning flesh and it would distress her. I am programmed to please my mistress; therefore I suggest you choose option 1."

"I think I'd dislike being burning organic flesh less than your mistress… so I'll turn around and sit down," said Nura as she slowly raised her hands and turned around, slowly walking to a chair and sitting."

"Excellent," said the droid as it entered her flat. A few seconds behind the droid came the gray skinned alien and then the young girl. Wrenga Jixton entered last and gave her a bright smile as he did so. She so wanted to wipe it off his face, no matter how handsome he was.

"How are you doing?" he asked cheerfully. He still couldn't remember the woman's name.

"Let me think about that… I'm trapped in my apartment with a bunch of strangers who killed my entire team in less than five seconds and who are probably here to kill me. How do you think I'm doing?" she replied sardonically. Looking death in the face gave her courage she did not know she had.

"I'll take that as a not so good," replied Jix with an infuriating smirk. "Regardless… I'm going to ask you some questions and I'd like you to answer."

"You're going to kill me anyway, so what's the point of answering anything?"

"Because if you don't… you'll die very painfully." Nura blanched at these words especially since it wasn't Jix who said them. These words coming from a little ten year old girl was far more frightening then anything Jix could have said. She couldn't help but let the fear show as she glanced towards Leia.

Nura wasn't the only one who looked at Leia with a little trepidation. At her words, Jix turned and gave Leia a scowl.

"What!" said Leia defensively seeing Jix's expression. "You are so not going to yell at me for this. It's what you were about to say!"

"Did those words just… miraculously pop into your head?" asked Jix.

"I've been reading all about interrogation," said Leia simply and with a sardonic smirk. She did love surprising Jix.

"Where have you been reading that!"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," replied Leia mysteriously with a little laugh on her lips.

"Not funny," stated Jix firmly. He already had guessed it was from one of Darth Daddy's black holocrons. Pausing, he let out a little barb that always got Leia going. "Not funny at all, _little girl_."

"Oh come on Jix. Can't you think of a better retort than that? It's sooooo yesterday," mocked Leia.

"Sir, Mistress," interrupted D4 before Jix could retort. "Are we finished with the interrogation? May I terminate this pathetic sack of flesh now? Painfully I might add."

"Look, just ask me what you want to know!" cried Nura cringing against the wall as the droid began to walk towards her. _Who were these insane people?_

Her cry caught Jix's attention again. He gave Leia a nasty, but in a brotherly sort of way, look. Leia giggled knowing that she had gotten under his skin—again. She did enjoy flustering the always so cool and macho Wrenga Jixton.

"What's the name of your gang and who runs it?"

"The Black Boca's… I run it… It's my gang… was my gang"

"What's a Black Boca?" asked Leia questioningly.

"I have no idea," replied Jix. Turning to the frightened ex-gang leader he asked casually, "What's a Black Boca?"

"It's a bird… a raptor that hunts vermin," she answered nervously.

"Oh… neat," smiled Leia. Then with a haughty, nonchalant wave of her hand, she said, "Continue… I was just curious."

"Thanks for the go ahead, princess," mumbled Jix before turning to the task at hand. "You were the leader of this gang? Seems strange that a sweet, pretty thing like you could keep those thugs in line… especially a Gammorean."

"I'm tougher than you think," said Nura, her voice strengthening. As much as she was afraid of this man and his cohorts, she was proud of what she had accomplished. She wasn't going to let anyone let alone this _schutta_ ridicule her.

"Sure you are," grinned Jix viciously. "How many men do you have left working for you?"

"Four… four humans left. They run messages for me. No one that does any enforcement," she said hastily. She noticed that there was a brief pause as her interrogator waited until the young girl gave him a nearly unperceivable nod. That was strange. She had thought that the man was in charge of the group, but it seemed that the little girl had serious influence. It was something she filed away for later consideration.

"How big is the area you run?"

"Big enough… a few blocks of residences. The Crimson Swoopies run the area to the west and the old one-eye controls the north. East is Sith territory."

"The Sith?" asked Jix slowly. "What do you mean by the Sith?"

"They're a pretty tough crowd. About twenty or so enforcers that control a big amount of territory. They run spice too from what I know. They've tried to move in on me a couple of times, but they seemed scared of Pudge."

"The Gammorean?" Jix had the sneaking suspicion that these Sith weren't the same Sith he was thinking of.

"Yeah… but now that he's gone they probably will try something. That's why I was going to scoot. They don't really like me."

"And why is that?"

"Well I shot their so-called Dark Lord in the head the last time they tried something," answered Nura confidently until she noticed that the little girl was on the verge of hysterics and Jix was all but trying to stifle a cough or a laugh.

"Do you know what a Sith is?" asked Leia after getting herself under control.

"Yeah, some type of legendary soldiers who fought in wars long ago. I think their Dark Lord found some type of holovid with some histories or something and thought it was a good name."

"We want that vid, Jix," said Leia, her demeanor instantly sobering. Then realizing her interest in the vid might cause suspicion, she added, "It's worth a lot of credits to the right people."

Sometimes Leia amazed him on how well she could say the right things to recoup her mistakes. It was a very handy skill and her statement, while perfectly true, completely hid their personal interest in the holocron.

"We'll see about it getting from them later. I want to get our own situation dealt with." He gave a pointed look at Nura.

"If you guys want my territory… it's yours. Just please let me go," pleaded Nura seeing his glance. Tears brimmed in her eyes and her voice broke.

"Your territory is already mine if I want it. The territory of every gang around is mine if I want it," said Jix his voice becoming dark and menacing. A ghostly smile graced his lips. He walked up to her and drew his blaster and looked at it meaningfully. "Tell me what you can offer me for your life. Because, as you realize, your life is mine to give right now."

"Anything… I'll do anything. Just let me live." She was nearing hysterics and her eyes were brimming with tears. Her breathing was beginning to become ragged.

"Anything… very interesting," said Jix quietly. Perhaps he had misjudged the woman. His soft dangerous smile turned into a lecherous grin. He walked up to her and softly stroked her cheek with a finger and then cupper her hand making her look up at him. "Anything?"

His meaning was clear. It was so clear that even Leia understood what was going on.

"No, please… I've never had a lover before… please. I've told you everything you've asked for… let me go."

"Never had a lover before? Well lucky me…" responded Jix, excitement tinged his words. His grin became ever more lecherous. He slowly brought up the blaster to her head. "Decide."

Her decision was instantaneous. Her hands struck out like vipers and grasped his wrist pushing the blaster aside. Her teeth clamped down on his hand in a vicious bite that made Jix grunt in pain and drop his blaster. Immediately she went after the blaster only to have Jix's strong arms grasp her and rip her back. Hysteria and adrenaline gave her strength, but she was only a third of his size. Jix simply took hold of her struggles and then threw her through the chair she was just sitting in. With a thud, she crashed against the wall. Twisting through the pain, she turned and looked up at Jix with defiance in her eyes.

"Good," was all that Wrenga Jixton said, as he flexed his bitten hand. "You'll do."

"Wait," interrupted Leia, confused. "You aren't going to kill her?"

"No. She's more useful to us alive than dead."

"But…" Leia frowned remembering the scene seconds ago. It seemed that Jix had every intention of killing the woman if she rejected his advances. She would have found it sickening if she hadn't known through the Force that Jix was testing the woman. That and she knew Jix. It wasn't something he'd do.

"Ok… so what's the lesson?" she asked a bit testily.

"It's a lesson in the value of life," explained Jix, turning his attention to Leia. "Those who are willing to do anything aren't worth anything… either to themselves or to others."

"All life is valuable," stated Leia, parroting what Bail Organa had always taught her.

"Some life is more valuable than others," replied Jix as he walked over to Nura who was lying sprawled on the ground clutching her arm. Jix felt a twinge of guilt as he realized he probably threw her a little too hard. He hadn't meant to really hurt her. Perhaps it was better that way though. A healthy dose of fear was always good to keep people in line—Vader was a good teacher sometimes.

Cautiously he extended his hand to help her up. He wasn't surprised when she refused his gesture and looked away. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

"Too late for that," said Nura bitterly.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You're a professional. You know exactly what's going on," responded Jix without pity. "Are you going to take my offer or not?"

"You haven't offered me anything besides being your whore." Jix remained silent, but kept his hand outstretched. His piercing gaze gave nothing away.

She knew that if she refused, he would kill her. These people were giving her a chance not because they needed her, but because she could possibly make their life easier. She already understood that. It was obvious that the girl was someone important and that the man was her guardian. It was equally obvious that Jix was a trained killer. He had barely been fazed when she had bit his hand as hard as she could. Jix's words from earlier touched something in her though.

"Why do you want someone that values themselves?" she asked.

"People who don't value themselves have no pride, no loyalty, no ethics. They'll betray you the moment you turn your back no matter how well you treat them or how much you make them fear you. I have a duty to perform."

Nura understood. She understood his words only too well. The man was some kind of family retainer. She knew from her own past how important loyalty from these kinds of men was. If he had no ethics or no loyalty he would have sold the young girl out to whoever was after her. She had no doubt that whoever was hunting Leia would have paid a handsome price for her, and that Jix would have been better off turning her over than living down here in a hovel. He probably could have been living like a king if he turned her over. It was interesting. She'd never have connected pride with loyalty but it was there.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just what you've been doing. One of us," said Jix gesturing to himself, D4 and Kaz, "will provide all the muscle you need. In fact, you'll find any one of us more effective than your previous henchman combined."

"That's it?"

"For now… I'm sure we can think of some other things. I'm sure you understand the terms of this deal?"

_Her life for her service._ It was the lot of a retainer, of a vassal. Yet, she knew that she could be handsomely rewarded. Nothing worthwhile was without risk. Slowly she took Jix's hand. "Alright. You're the boss."

"Actually," said Jix as he helped her up and glancing at Leia, "She's the boss."

"Hey Jix," interjected the little boss with a wicked smile. "Since, she's going to be working with us can you tell me her name? You met her before right? And you haven't introduced us."

Jix swore.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The reason this chapter took so long was because I was unsure whether the interrogation scene was appropriate. I must have re-wrote it six or seven times to strike the right balance of well... believability. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter overall. Reviews keep me going... and my thanks go out to all of those who help motivate me. Also, if you would like review respones, please include your email. I will try to respond to any questions directly unless they are for general clarification purposes.

Special thanks goes out to **Lacey** for helping me Beta.

CK

PS. I also updated my Bio for anyone who would like to check out what's going on in my writing world... I really should start blogging...


	11. Prelude B: Part 3

Heart of Darkness

Author: Cka3ka

Interlude B: Part 3

_Late Afternoon, more than a few weeks later… Undercity, Kuat…_

Leia Organa Skywalker, the Young Lady Vader, casually brushed a drop of leaking oil off of her cheek with her hand leaving a black streak mark from the bridge of her nose to almost her ear. She concentrated on the Force as she tried using it to tighten the nut that was far out of reach. She needed to get this particular vehicle fixed by closing time, as the customer would be coming to pick it up.

After acquiring a local agent, Jix and she had decided that the best employment for them was to open a mechanics shop to fix old broken things from toasters. Procuring Nura's savings they had bought out an old warehouse and opened up shop. With Nura's connections around the neighborhood, they had several customers already. Word about Leia and Jix's exception mechanic skills was already spreading around and in two weeks there were already people bringing in their air cars to get looked at.

Like so many things that Jix did, there was a hidden shadowy side to his decision to open a mechanic's shop. While it was something he and Leia both enjoyed doing, it also gave them open space where they could train. Late at night, Jix and Leia worked on her force powers, her marksmanship, and combat skills. In the depths of their garage, she could even practice with her lightsaber. In fact, even working as a mechanic allowed her to practice her force skills. She honed them when she was working on various objects by using the Force to tighten and loosen bolts. Those mundane things fine tuned her precision skills with the force. After all, if you can twist a screw you can twist a finger… or other parts of a living creature.

"Leia?" she heard her name called. "Leia where are you?"

With a grunt of irritation, she let her emotion take over for a fraction of a second to give her the added dark side power to force the screw tight. Then she pushed herself out from under the air car. "Yes Nura?" she asked patiently with a smile she didn't feel. Always seem calm in front of your subordinates. While gratitude can be shown, never show fear, anger or desperation. Bail Organa's lessons remained with her still. Though, she was sure her father would have told her the same thing except with the anger part.

"Hey, I brought you some lunch," smiled the petite blonde as she held up a few bags. She'd brought lunch for everyone. Looking around, she saw D4 standing silently in a corner of the garage looking just like a junked droid. It made her shiver. "Jix back yet?"

"No, he went to get some parts with Kaz," answered Leia as she washed her hands and face. Finishing, she reached over and grabbed a towel. Her mood was suddenly brightening. She liked Nura. The young woman had, at first, seemed to be coltish around the others, but over the last few weeks she quickly got over whatever her fears were. It seemed that she realized that they genuinely meant for her to be part of the team. Also, having another female on her side was nice. Leia was doing a lot of growing up and there were some things she just couldn't ask Wrenga Jixton or her father about.

"Parts?" mused Nura. _That's the best they could come up with?_ "Well it's too bad for them."

Leia agreed wholeheartedly as she reached over and grabbed a carton of food. She opened it up, grabbed her utensils and took a bite. It was tasty. "You know this is really good. It's just too bad for them that they aren't here."

Nura also shrugged. "Yup… too bad for them."

Leia frowned. Nura's composure was seemingly perfectly normal. Yet, there was something in the Force that whispered that something was not what it seemed. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" asked Nura, her eyes snapping up to meet Leia's. It was a mistake. Leia instinctively knew that she had hit a mark—though she was still too young and untrained in the Force to mark exactly what it had been that flashed through Nura's eyes.

"I'm just a bit put out that Jix and Kaz aren't here since I got all this food… a little worried too, but I'm like that," answered Nura.

Truth. Every word that Nura had told her was true, but Leia still sensed something amiss.

"Something else is bothering you… come on you can tell me," persisted Leia with a smile.

Nura looked at Leia stone-faced. The little girl was an expert at picking apart deception. She hadn't even lied and the girl could still sniff out the deception at the broader interpretation of her words.

"Nothing is wrong except that Jix is late," said Nura casually. Not wanting to let Leia read her more, Nura stood up and walked to the teleprompter. She hoped that something on the local news would distract the young girl. The Force was apparently with her. Leia nearly choked on her food when she saw the headline. _Lord Vader to conduct Imperial Inspection on Kuati Ship Yards_.

* * *

_Another part of the under city…_

Wrenga Jixton and Kazakh the Noghri weren't really getting parts. The two of them sat quietly on the rooftop of a building across the so called Sith gang's headquarters contemplating a dilemna. There were at least fifteen gangsters armed with blasters and assorted weaponry that they could see. While the two of them could successfully deal with the hooligans, both knew that in order to do so with a minimal margin of risk required equipment and explosives that would call the attention of the authorities. They didn't want that.

Worse, it wasn't like the gangsters were securing the area in a professional manner. From what he could see, there were only one or two clear paths to the entrance. Some of the guards were watching something on a portable holo-net viewer. Some were playing dice, and others were just chit chatting. One was even sleeping! And yet, because they were doing these things in all the right places, there was absolutely no way for him to sneak in or even cut a few throats then sneak in.

"Sometimes, I'd rather be breaking into some heavy security compound," grumbled Jix. It disgusted him that the security could be so lax and yet so effective in an accidental haphazard kind of way.

"Master Jixton, we could… perhaps… acquire something less…," Kaz fumbled for a word to describe the security. He gave up. "…difficult to acquire."

"Acquire something less difficult to acquire?" laughed Jixton. "Nice sentence Kaz."

"Thank you," said Kaz without missing a beat. "Jewelry is a suitable alternative. In my experience young human females prefer bright shiny objects made from precious metals over academic material," said the Noghri as he took one more survey of their target.

"What kind of jewelry could we get her? She's a Princess. She's had the best of anything we could buy her. Clothes, jewelry, and all that."

"Does the Mistress not like speeder bikes? Could we not acquire parts or something similar?"

"Nope… someone else is getting that for her. We don't want to double up on gifts… especially not with him," chuckled Jix. "So what else can we get besides this?"

"I see. Is there not a human saying that… it is the thought that counts?" asked Kaz curiously.

"I don't know about Noghri females… but in my experience with human females the thought definitely isn't enough," chuckled Jix. While Leia was sure to be delighted with whatever they got provided it was something interesting, he wanted to get her something nice. As he couldn't afford anything that would catch her eye, he'd have to make other arrangements.

Kaz also snorted a Noghri laugh at Jix's comment. "Well we'd have to do this later anyway. We might as well do it now, yes?" he reasoned.

"Yup… so got any advice on how we can get in?"

"We could try to purchase it?" suggested Kaz sarcastically.

Jix had long come to know when the Noghri was being was being sarcastic. He was about to make a retort when he suddenly had a brainstorm. "You know, that just might work. Nura did say that she killed their leader that found it yah?"

* * *

_Thirty minutes later… _

"Good afternoon gentlebeings. My name is Jixton Naberry and I've just set up shop in Nura Tamri's old area. I was wondering if your leader was interested in… some negotiations," said Wrenga Jixton as he strolled up to the building that was the Sith headquarters. Turning to Kaz, he introduced him flamboyantly and falsely. "This is Kazakaodoobakamoro. My… assistant."

Kaz when he spoke dropped his usually very formal and crisp basic accent into something much more sinister, "Greeettings…" Then he started to drool.

"Who are you? You can't be here," said one of the thugs as he stood up surprised and not a bit fearful of how easily he had been snuck up on.

"I just told you who we are. We're here to make a purchase from your boss. Trot him out boy," said Jix scathingly. He really hated idiots, especially idiots who couldn't do as simple of a job as keeping watch.

"We don't do deals."

"Why don't you asked your boss… This is going to be a deal he can't refuse," replied Jix.

"Let him see the boss," said another one of the thugs with a sneer. "If he don't like what he hears, we can always take care of them afterwards."

"Alright, Dase," shrugged the first speaker. "Come on, let's go. Boss doesn't like being outside."

Jix just nodded and gave Kaz a knowing look. It was just too easy.

The two of them followed the first gangster into the building. Both Jix and Kaz were edgy, who knew if it was going to be a trap, but at the same time they were already in the building. Most of the thugs seemed to be outside and Jix figured that if anyone gave them any problems or even any lip, the two of them could now afford being a bit more assertive.

As they approached a door, the guard stopped and turned to them. "I need to check you for weapons."

"Sure thing," replied Jix as he unbuckled his blaster and removed several other devices from his person and handed them over. Kaz, just handed over some knives. The two of them submitted to a quick pat down and then they were permitted entry.

The door led to an office with minimal lighting. There were many books and holocubes on a shelf on the right and Jix immediately spotted the black holocron—it looked exactly like the ones that Leia often times left lying around in her room or brought to the garage to study.

"Hello," said a small piping voice of a mousy alien from behind in a high-pitched voice. The creature carefully observed them noting the very predator-like way that both Jix and especially Kaz moved. "How may I help you?"

Jix had originally just planned on walking in and killing the leader if need be. The politeness and the seemingly unthreatening nature of the creature surprised him. "I was hoping to discuss some sort of arrangement with your group so that we don't have any issues. I'm the one controlling Nura Tamri's old area."

"Ahhh… I see. Well there is no need to come to an arrangement. We have no intentions on any of your territory. She did us a favor by removing that so called Sith Lord from our midst. We have our business here and don't wish to intrude on anyone else's. If, however, you have any… adverse designs on us… well you won't survive this encounter."

Kaz chuckled. "You are mistaken. I've already noted the gas containers in the room. I also assume that you're genotype makes you immune to it. Would you wager that mine is not?"

Jix waved Kaz off. "We're not here to make any problems. There is something that I wanted that I heard you have—a black holocube that I'm interested in. It's an ancient artifact. I am willing to trade a portion of territory or credits for this."

The alien glanced at the holocron that was sitting on the shelf. "I didn't think that Nura was interested in useless ancient artifacts."

"I don't work for Nura. Are you willing to bargain for the artifact?" asked Jix.

"Yes. Though I'm not sure why you are interested in it. I've had some rather impressive crackers work on it and they've assured me that it's blank," said the alien.

"It's not for the data," lied Jix. "My purpose is to give this to a very well placed connection that is interested in this sort of thing."

"I see," replied the walking talking mouse. "Very well, here is the bargain I will strike with you. You really believe it's important so I will extract an equal concession from you. I require information about people looking into my organization… especially Imperials. I only ask that you pass along any information of that sort. You can be as discreet as you like."

Jix frowned. There were serious issues about passing along Imperial information to this sentient. Vader was an Imperial and Jix was privy to a significant amount of sensitive material. He stalled for time to think. "You want me to pass you along information concerning Sith? You understand that offending a real Sith would be… unpleasant."

Again the alien chuckled. "No, I'm not interested in the Sith outside of this gang. Just any information concerning the Sith or… Imperial interest in Black Sun."

The final words were said very carefully and with implication that it was for their ears only. The threat if they talked about it did not need to be voiced. It was also an offer that Jix knew he couldn't refuse without having to blast his way out of there.

"That's fine. I'm willing to agree to provide you with information of Imperial interest or otherwise in Black Sun or your Sith organization so long as it won't offend a real Sith Lord," said Jix with a smile. He was proud of his legalese.

"That's fair enough," agreed the mouse as it stood up and walked to the shelf. Picking up the black holocron, it looked at it for a second and shuddered. When he handed it over to

Jix had pegged him as an agent for Black Sun. He was curious in what Black Sun had to do with what went on in the deep dark depths of Kuat. Unfortunately, he'd have to tame that curiosity for Leia's sake.

"It's a deal," Jix replied with a smile as he took the offered cube. Touching it, he felt a sense of unease swell up in him. Crushing it with resolve, he took it and concealed it in a pocket.

"I'm sure we will be in touch," chuckled Jix as he and Kaz left to return their own territory.

* * *

"I'm hungry," muttered Kaz as he and Wrenga Jixton were walking back towards the garage where Leia was waiting for them. They were perhaps two stops away from where Nura's territory began via Pubtrans—the Kuati mass transit system. Currently they were in the area that was claimed by the gang led by a man called One-eye.

"Nura said she'd have some food for us, but we can stop somewhere if you want," replied Jix as he began looking around for a place to eat. "We probably want to scope out some of the places around here anyway."

"Let's do that. We aren't in a hurry are we?" asked Kaz.

"Not really. We should get this to Leia before she meets her father, but it'll be fine. We have plenty of time." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a place advertising food from the Tion sector. That area was noted for it's exotic spiced vegetables and an excellent cucumber salad. "Hey, there's some Tionian food. You ever have that?"

"No. I'm willing to try though," replied Kaz. "Actually, I'm hungry enough to eat that bland Tatooine slush that our employer is fond of.

"I've had that. Worse crap ever. It's just beans and rice. Lots of carbs, but really lacking in taste."

The two entered the restaurant and noted that it was relatively empty. Only a single other customer was there sitting at a far table. They approached the counter and Jix smiled at the tired looking lady behind it. "How are you doing today?"

"Same as always," came the gruff reply. "What can I get you?"

"I want the Shopska Salad and some of your meat kebab," ordered Jix.

Kaz looked up at the menu for a few moments before deciding to order the same. They paid for the food, and the two of them picked a booth to sit as they waited for their food. It took about five minutes before it came out and the woman who took their ordered plopped two trays down in front of them. She turned around and went behind the counter without another word.

"Service seems to be lacking here," commented Jix as he reached for his fork and took a bite out of the food. He choked.

Kaz, who had a much keener sense of smell, was already making a disgusted face. "This food is not fit for sentient consumption. It's not fit to feed rats."

Jix was still choking as a dozen loud humans walked in through the door. They ignored Jix and went straight to the counter. Kaz noted that the woman who had been so rude to the two of them gulped and forced on a smile.

"How can I help you guys," she said nervously.

"We're here for our monthly payment."

"We haven't had a good month… we'll pay double next month," she stammered.

"That's what you told us last month. You think just because you were some hoity toity upper city bitch that you can just come down here and not pay up?"

"I don't have any money… look please…"

Jix turned around to see what was the commotion and sighed. Turning back to Kaz, he shrugged. "Not our problem. And now I know why our food is so bad. Upper city people can never cook."

"Nope," agreed Kaz, pushing his food aside as well.

"You got two daughters," Jix overhead one of the men sneering. "I think we'll take them as payment. They'd sell well on the slave market."

"Hey! I don't recognize you two… especially you alien scum," said one of the men walking over to Jix's table. Kaz's eyes narrowed into slits at the man's remark.

"We don't want any trouble," said Jix carefully with his hands on the table.

"Well trouble just found you," said another burly man coming mistaking Jix's passiveness for weakness. "If you want to live in this neighborhood you have to pay up, punk."

"We don't live in the neighborhood. We're just passing through."

"Well there's a transit fee. Triple for little alien shits," sneered the same man, putting his hands down on the table and looming over Jix and Kaz.

"We don't want any trouble," repeated Jix one more time in a last ditch attempt to resolve the problem peacefully.

"Well too bad. Pay up," snarled the big man as he grabbed Jix's arm. That, of course, was a mistake. From under the table, Jix kicked the man hard where it really hurt. The big man's eyes widened in pain, but only momentarily...

In general, the Noghri were short. Few were over five feet tall, and they were also sinewy, thus looking skinny. This was deceptive as their physical structure was extremely dense. Kaz, massed time and a half Jix's bodyweight and was far stronger and faster than even the ex-storm trooper. As the man doubled over in pain, Kaz grabbed him with one clawed hand and flung him across the room into the far wall. Without waiting, the two veteran soldiers ripped into a gang—again.

Once again, Kaz was a blur of silver fur. One man went down with a shattered leg, another with four broken ribs from a single blow, two more went down knocked out by head shots, and one man fainted away from fear as Kaz's jaws shut sharply inches from his face.

Wrenga Jixton wasn't as flashy as Kazakh the Noghri. He was a much more methodical fighter trained by the Imperial academy. Many years of bar room brawling had taught him that picking up a weapon—something dull if you aren't trying to kill anyone—was the best way to walk away from a fight. It was accidental that he nearly decapitated one of the men with the steel tray that his food had come on. It was almost accidental that he smashed another man's face with the same tray. It was certainly not accidental when he flipped a man over across a table and then jammed a fork in his ass before knocking him out. The four others that were left retreated to a corner of the room, grabbing anything they could to defend themselves.

By this time, Kazakh was already sitting at another booth taking a little breather as his side of the room was already clear. His sibilant laughter boomed across the room.

"What!"

"The fork? If the mistress were here she would make a comment about your sexuality."

"She certainly would not! I'd take her over me knee and spank her silly. No ten year old should be saying things like that!" gasped Jix appalled. His eyes narrowed. "How does she know things like that? Who's been teaching her those things?"

"I am not conversant in human behavior in such things, Master Jixton," said Kaz evasively. Turning his attention to the four remaining frightened humans. "Do you want to take care of them or should I do it?"

"What? Oh," Jix had almost forgotten about the four thugs in the corner of the room. "You know this is pathetic. We've won TWO fights where we've been outnumbered. One person should not be able to take out four. This is like a holo-vid."

"Four humans is the minimal a warrior is required to be able to defeat before even being allowed off world," commented Kazakh.

"Thanks for undermining my authority," grumbled Jix sarcastically ashe just shook his head. Turning to the other four and the ones remaining on the ground, he said, "Get out. This territory belongs to the Black Boca's now. If you or your boss show up again, we'll do more than give you a few broken bones."

"That really is a corny name," remarked Kaz completely off subject.

"It is… isn't it." agreed Jix. "We'll have to think of something more catchy."

Glancing at the time, Jix sighed. He was certainly still hungry and a good violent fight always worked up his appetite even more after his blood stettled down. He was sure Kaz was the same.

"I guess we better get going. I really hope Nura brought some better food back for us."

Kaz just nodded and then grimaced at the thought at the sewage that had been placed in front of them at this restaurant.

As the two turned to leave, the woman who had served them raced up to them screamed distraughtly, "Who's going to pay for all of this damage?"

Kazakh blinked in surprise and then laughed at the woman's arrogance. "If you learn to cook, maybe you can."

He turned around and strode out. Jix also blinked in surprise and then hurriedly caught up to the Noghri. "Woah, I've never heard you ever say an unkind thing to anyone before."

"I have an acute sense of smell. Rancid food offends my kind greatly. If I had my way, I'd gut that woman without a shred of remorse. Food should be handled with utmost respect."

"We should open a Noghri restaurant when we retire," laughed Jix. "Now that's an idea."

"You have never had Noghri food before, Master Jixton," remarked Kaz.

"Well… you'll just have to make some sometime right?"

"Ahh… you should try some of my mate's recipes," said Kaz.

"You're married?" boggled Wrenga Jixton. "How come you never mentioned that? Wait, it's been months…"

The Noghri shrugged obviously not wanting to talk about it. Jixton chuckled and threw an arm around the smaller Noghri. "Kaz, we're going to have to get a bottle of good Corellian whiskey and have a talk sometime."

Kaz sighed. He knew all about the reputation of Corellians and booze. He wasn't sure if he was looking forward to it.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi everyone. Much faster post this time... after getting all those reviews I started writing and editing as fast as I had time. . Thanks to everyone who gave me advice, especially critical advice. At first, this chapter had no action in it since I was kind of getting tired of writing fights. Well, that changed after going through the reviews. What you write has meaning! So give advice!

Leave a review letting me know what you think. Negative as well as positive is always appreciated. I'll keep sending out review responses by e-mail, so if you want a response leave an email that you check behind.

Ciao,

CK

PS.

Let all our best wishes and prayers go out to the people in Lousiana and Mississippi. (Wow, I haven't spealt Mississsippi since like 6th grade.)


	12. Prelude B: Epilogue

_Heart of Darkness_

Cka3ka

Prelude C: Epilogue

_Several days later… Upper City Kuat…_

The landing pad was filled with security. Everywhere one looked there were imperial storm troopers and planetary guards that bore the livery of Kuat. It was no surprise as Kuat of Kuat himself along with many others of the highest ranking Kuati officials were here to greet the Imperial guest that was arriving.

The arrival of the Lambda class shuttle that descended from the cloudless sky was not unscheduled. Kuat Drive Yards was the company that was responsible for the construction of the design of the New Imperial-class star destroyer. Seinar Systems was also developing a new prototype fighter on Kuat. So it was to no one's surprise that the Emperor's watchdog was coming to Kuat to oversee the final design and projected launch of construction of both projects.

Darth Vader calmly strode down the shuttle ramp in all his dark magnificence. He could sense the nervousness, the fear, and the anticipation for his favor that raced through the crowd of assembled dignitaries. Politicians never ceased to annoy him.

"Lord Vader. Welcome to Kuat," greeted Kuat of Kuat as he strode forward to stand before the Dark Lord. Of all the men in the room, only him and Rafe Seinar, whom Vader spotted near the back of the crowd looking a bit haggard, carried the calm auras of the leader of men that they were. Of course, they were also two of the most powerful men in the Empire and both carried the Emperor's favor. Kuat of Kuat himself was an old man who was getting on in years. Dressed him simplistic, but remarkably expensive clothes, the man still walked with the vigor of youth despite the fact that his hair had long since grayed. Vader couldn't remember how old he was, but he knew that the Kuati leader was about the Emperor's age.

"We have much business to attend to," stated Vader brusquely. He was never one to waste time on small pleasantries—even with those that he found tolerable. "I will require a residence with my privacy assured. It would be most unfortunate for anyone who attempts… any prying."

Kuat of Kuat laughed genuinely amused. "I have a residence personally prepared for you, my lord. But you know the cartels of Kuat better than that Lord Vader. Even I have to put with their unceasing voyeurism. Do try to keep the body count to a minimum though. I have enough paperwork as it is."

Vader didn't deign Kuat of Kuat with a response as the two walked side by side in silence as they threaded through the milieu of onlookers. The two were old associates. Kuat of Kuat, like Bail Organa, had been one of Palpatine's strongest supporters during the Clone War. The Kuati's had wanted to see the Trade Federation broken with a vengeance. It was, after all, in their best economic interests. With the Trade Federation broken, the markets in the outer rim and mid rim lay more open to Kuati expansion than ever before. The following boom years on Kuat more than justified the decision to back the Emperor. Kuat was more influential than ever.

"Are your affairs going well?" inquired Kuat of Kuat pleasantly to Vader after they entered a private air car. The general question took Vader by surprise.

"They continue. The Emperor is most pleased with the construction rates of Capitol Ships here on Kuat."

"Yet, he has given several orders for construction of additional vessels to the Bilbringi and the Van Sluis cartels."

"Alderaan also has its share of contracts," replied Vader casually.

"We own a majority share in the Alderaanian Royal Engineers and we have other stakes in much of that planet's off world ventures. Alderaanian contracts do not concern us. However, Van Sluis and Bilbringi are direct competitors to us."

"The Emperor seeks to garner support from the Mid Rim. The Sluis sector is also an area that the Emperor wishes to incorporate into the Empire fully despite its remoteness," explained Vader simply. "I had thought that your shipyards here on Kuat were full, anyway."

"They are. However, for the construction of these new _Imperial_ class ships we will be constructing several new facilities. They will be heavy investments on our part and it is our desire to have guaranteed contracts to recoup them," explained Kuat as the air car and its escorts sped away towards their destination.

"You must make a strong case for more orders, Governor. I do not necessarily support the construction of additional Capitol ships."

"I didn't suspect you did. Yet, support from you, as an independent source, will be much valued," chuckled Kuat of Kuat. "Still our case is strong. The old Clone War dreadnaughts are obsolete. The Rendali _Victory_ class Star Destroyers, while still useful, will grow obsolete soon—especially with those new cruisers that the Mon Calamari are building. The Hutts still have their share of ships and so do the Bothans."

"The Mon Calamari threat is well mentioned," agreed Vader. He had the reports on the new Mon Calamari cruisers. They were more than a match for a _Victory_ class destroyer. In fact, they, if commanded well, could probably even match the new _Imperial_ class ships. While the aliens were nominally a part of the Empire, their home world was far from the Core and Imperial rule was very light there. However, Kuat of Kuat had missed something important, and Vader decided to fill him in. "You, however, forget that the Death Star is nearing the final stages of its production. It will reduce the need for Capitol Ships."

Kuat of Kuat was silent for a moment before he carefully said, "Lord Vader, the Death Star is a monstrosity. It didn't even take our Alderaanian investors to convince us that we would not participate in the project. Moreover, it's the most practically unsound investment a company can enter. Look at what's happening to Rafe."

Vader nodded in understanding. He knew privately that Kuat of Kuat wasn't exactly having just an attack of conscience. He knew that the old Kuati disapproved of the Death Star's purpose for multiple reasons. It's completion would erode much of Kuat's power in the young Empire, not only by reducing Imperial contracts for large ships, but also by making refusing the Empire's commands impossible. Kuat was powerful now due to its ancient status as an economic power and its own military prowess. There were other similar worlds whose power would be broken by the Death Star such as Duros, Corellia, and Alderaan. The Emperor would no longer have to take into consideration the will of these worlds.

While Vader was perfectly content with the breaking of the ancient worlds' powers, he agreed that the Death Star was a bad idea. It concentrated a great deal of power in the hands of a single person—the commander. He had no desire to spend the rest of his life aboard a single space station so that the Emperor could be assured of the loyalty of his commander. Moreover, he was sure that Palpatine, himself, did not want to spend more time on the station than was necessary. The old man enjoyed the life of Coruscant's Byzantine politics too much.

"What is happening with Sienar?" asked Vader after a moment of reflection.

"There is talk of a take over," said Kuat of Kuat with a disbelieving shake of his head. "It's unbelievable."

"I had not been aware of this," admitted Vader reluctantly. He didn't often pay attention to the news in the business world.

"Not surprised. I'm sure Armand is just getting his report now. We've been following it very carefully though. The only reason I know of it is because Sienar himself approached me for a possible injection of KDY liquid capital. His forefathers must be turning in their graves. Raith was always more an engineer than he was a businessman," said Kuat with a hint of disapproval.

Vader himself had always liked Raith Sienar because he had been an engineer. It was an honest simple trade that few of the great economic families would stoop too. In fact, few of the great economic families had their children do much. The Sienars were eccentric in that they routinely committed their children to learn their business, whether it be engineering, finance, or mopping floors. He recalled the story of a Sienar that was in charge of producing cleaning goods. The head of the clan had made him work as a janitor for years before ascending to take over that part of the business.

"How is it that they are insolvent?"

"The Death Star," said Kuat of Kuat a bit too smugly for Vader's tastes. "We turned it down primarily because Imperial contracts tend to be a bit… slow in paying. Tarkin tapped Sienar, an old associate from his younger days, to do it. Sienar foot the bill and the materials for that ridiculously costly project. Of course, he expected to be reimbursed promptly, but we all know how tight fisted the bureaucrats get when they have to pay up. I think Raith expected Tarkin to apply some pressure, but instead Tarkin stabbed him in the back. Then again that was probably Tarkin's plan. Once Sienar was indebt he'd have to run to Tarkin for support… still Raith should have known better than to put THAT much of his own capital into the project."

Vader had to agree with Kuat's analysis. "Sienar always had a love for the construction of new things. It is not in his nature to pass such opportunities up."

"Like the engineer he is," shrugged Kuat of Kuat. "I know Raith wants to talk to you about something he's concocted. If it's worthwhile let me know. I'll floathim that loan at a reasonable rate."

Slowly the air car came to a stop at the penthouse suite of one of the largest buildings of the Kuati skyline. "Here we are," said Kuat as he exited the air car. We have arranged the use of the upper fifteen floors for you. I realize it's a bit big, but during your stay here you may want to arrange for staff and a command center here. I left the installation of equipment for your own people."

"The gesture is appreciated," stated Vader genuinely pleased. The old Kuati was always reliable for doing the right things. Then again, even as Anakin Skywalker, he had known the Kuati leader to be one of the most capable of men in the Republic. Not that the Jedi liked him, but they certainly respected him or at least his abilities.

"Well. I will be off Lord Vader. I am sure we will be speaking again often during your stay here on Kuat. Do speak to Raith for me. It'd be a shame to see Sienar Systems disappear."

"It is better to deal with known enemies than to deal with new ones," mused Vader aloud.

"Indeed it is," replied Kuat of Kuat as he stepped into his waiting air car.

Vader watched the air car speed away. Rafe Siennar's problems were the last thing on his mind. He had arranged this extended inspection of the Kuati shipyards and his arrival on this date for a specific reason—he wanted to see his daughter today.

* * *

_Much Later that day…_

The building Darth Vader had been given reminded him of Padme's apartment from years long past. At the moment, there was no furnishing, but in his mind's eye he could see the tastefully simplistic white couches and accessories that decorated the apartment that they had shared. The room where he stood now an entranceway led directly outside. A speeder car could fly inside if it so chose or if it could get through the energy shield that sealed the apartment from the elements.

It was already late evening and the shadows danced along the walls of the empty room. It was a quiet sounding thud, but Vader's sharp senses heard it nonetheless. Only a few seconds passed from him noticing the sound and the appearance of a darkly cloaked figure standing at the entranceway. With a wave of a small dainty hand, the shield disappeared and Vader smiled in approval. Slowly he strode forth from the shadows and ignited his light saber.

There were no words exchanged as Leia slowly removed her hood. With a flick of her hand, her father's old light saber flew from a concealed place within the folds of her cloak into her hand. The twilight darkness was banished by the gleaming light of two red light sabers.

Leia's attack surprised Vader. He sensed no anger; no emotion from her and the technique she used was something he had never seen. It was as if her image had split and two opponents instead of one had attacked him. He knew that one was an illusion, after all he was a Sith—a master of illusions. Leia was not yet adept at hiding herself in the force in battle situations, so it was not hard for Vader to feel out his real daughter and block the blow.

Soon, the two were dancing the age-old dance of saber combat. Vader steadily marched on his daughter using just enough strength to keep her off balance. He purposely used slightly more power than his daughter was capable of to push her. It was only a matter of a dozen minutes before his daughter was sweating and breathing hard from the exertion. Yet, she made no signal to slow down. She forced herself to keep up at the pace he was setting. It was impressive achievement for an 11 year old.

As the fight progressed, Vader noticed something interesting. He had sensed darkness around his daughter, but there was no hint of fear, anger, or hate. Passion there certainly was—a strong desire to win always burned in his daughter. Yet, there were none of the negative emotions that inevitably came with strong passions.

"You do not use your anger or your fear," commented Vader as he sidestepped a slice from Leia. Swinging faster and harder than he had before, he struck out like a snake only to find Leia's saber blocking the blow. As he moved faster, so did she.

"What do I have to fear?" asked Leia stepping back. Then with a wicked smile, she added, "I sense no fear or anger in you father. I do not even sense the Dark Side."

Vader nearly dropped his saber as he heard her words. It was impossible. Yet, as he searched himself he found that he too was not using the Dark Side per say. He drew on the Force as he always had using his emotions, but like his daughter there was no sign of hatred, fear, anger, or other dark side emotions. How could he use these emotions against his own flesh and blood? Let alone his daughter who had in a short while come to remind him of everything he had lost, who had come to mean everything to him.

Leia could feel his shock but wasn't surprised. From the moment she had met her father, she had instinctively known that her father wasn't pure evil as others had claimed him to be. Shutting down her light saber she padded over him. "It's good to see you father," she said as she opened her arms to embrace him.

Vader, too, discarded his saber. Without thinking, he knelt down and pulled his daughter into a fierce but tender embrace. It was the embrace of a two loved ones. For a brief while there was no Dark Lord of the Sith, no young Sith Lady in training. There was only Leia Nabierre Skywalker, the daughter of Padme Nabierre, and her father, the man who was once Jedi Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

_The next evening…_

Leia had spent the entire day with her father, but he had been called away for several meetings during the evening. Vader had agreed to meet with Raith Sienan and Leia had quietly left his residence. She was in a glorious mood after spending the whole day with her father. Better yet, she would be coming back later that evening when her father was finished with official business. D4 was waiting patiently at their rendezvous site. As usual, he escorted her back to the Undercity.

As she returned to the apartment that she shared with Jix and company, she felt a sudden warning in the force. "D4, I sense something is wrong," said Leia warily. She stretched out her senses into the apartment and found only Nura, Kaz, and Jix's presence. She tried to read their mood, but for some reason their thoughts were scrambled. They seemed to be in a discussion of numbers.

Pulling her blaster, she walked behind D4. "Ok, something is up."

"I will happily resolve any problems lethally, Mistress," intoned D4.

"Well let's find out what's going on first. She palmed the door open, and D4 burst into the room with shields raised and weapons hot."

"Happy Birthday!" came the cheering shout of Jix, Kaz, and Nura. The three of them stood in the doorway with a cake and presents in their hand.

"My birthday?" boggled Leia as she quickly began counting days in her head. She hadn't kept exact track of how long she had been gone from Alderaan, but it did seem like the right time has passed. "Are you sure it's my birthday?"

"D4, no heavy weapons in the apartment," growled Jix menacingly at the sight of D4 with his heavy blaster gun ports open. "Put your weapons away before I dismantle you. Permanently."

"Acknowledged. Weapons are standing down. May I point out that you are no fun, Master Jixton?"

"We have different ideas of fun," snorted Jix. Turning to Leia, "Yeah, it's your birthday. I have your records downloaded before we… uhh… met."

"Of course you did," smirked Leia. Looking at the cake and presents she grinned manically. "Gimme!"

"Here open Kaz's and mine first," chuckled Jix, handing her a large box.

Leia eagerly opened it, tearing away the wrapping and lifting the lid only to find another box inside. Leia frowned and gave Jix a dirty 'I hate you sometimes' look.

Jix simply smiled at her wickedly. "I think you'll like it… once you find it."

"Bah." Leia began opening the next box only to find another box. She continued opening the boxes until she finally got to a small cubic box that was much more neatly wrapped then the others.

"What is it?" asked Nura as she watched Leia remove the wrapping to reveal a small holo-cube. She heard Leia hiss as she touch it.

Leia could feel the dark side power that ran through the object the moment her skin touched the holocron. Immediately she channeled a small portion of dark side energy into the cube and she almost squealed in glee as the cube lit up in blue fire.

"Jix… do you know what this is?" said Leia slowly as she put the holocron down. "It's real… This isn't fake at all… this is priceless Jix."

"Hey thank Kaz too. I couldn't have gotten it without him." Seeing Leia's eyes widen in concern, Jix hastily added, "No we didn't kill anyone! No one even got hurt!"

Leia walked up to Kaz to give him a hug, but the Noghri stepped back.

"Oh come on Kaz. You don't have to be so professional all the time," rebuked Leia, but with a smile. Kaz relented and gave her a big wubbing Noghri hug.

"What is that?" asked Nura again.

"It's a learning cube. It teaches all types of magic tricks," giggled Leia as she gave a Jix a wink.

"Some things are best left unknown," said Jix in a gentle voice as he put a hand on Nura's shoulder. "Just trust us that this is one of them."

Nura nodded in acknowledgement. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was. She just smiled and reached into her pocket and pulled out a cardkey. "Hey, I heard you liked speeders," was all she said as she flipped a pair of keys over to Leia.

Again, Leia's eyes opened in delight again. "Force, where is it?" she asked with anticipation. She hadn't ridden a speeder since she'd left Alderaan.

"Here," said Nura as she walked over to a cloth covered object and removed it. Underneath was an old blue-black swoop bike. "It's a bit old and needs some fixing…ok lots of fixing, but I thought you'd like that."

Leia laughed in delight. The bike certainly needed a lot of fixing. Half the frame was rusted and would need to be replaced. New inner parts would be needed. Yet, it was still a bike and a Kovka X-47 from Bilbringi no less. A classic vehicle that with repair, Leia was sure she could race. She could feel her blood begin to pump just at the thought of racing—something she would never have been able to do on Alderaan.

"Thank you so much Nura!" she cried as she embraced the woman. "This is my best birthday ever."

"Well, it's not over yet," chuckled Jix. "Don't have too much cake because we're going to take you out for dinner."

* * *

_Much later that evening…_

Again, a hooded Leia stepped into the parlor of her father's residence. She laughed aloud when she saw him enter the room with a box in his large hands. It was a strange sight, the Dark Lord of the Sith with a birthday present.

"I totally forgot it was my birthday," chuckled Leia as she removed her hood and sat down on one of the couches in the room.

"I heard that you received some interesting gifts today," chuckled Vader. "I hope mine matches up to those you received earlier."

"I should have known Jix would tell you about his gift," said Leia with a sigh. "Do you want to make sure it is safe first?"

"It is not for me to say what is safe and not safe for you, my daughter," said Vader. For a second he hesitated before he continued. "When I was young, the Jedi tried to limit my growth in the Force. Obi-wan and the other Jedi masters never trusted me. Only the Emperor saw my true potential and he brought it out within me. If you wish me to guide you, I will, but I will not make demands of you, daughter. Already, you know well the powers and dangers of the Force. You are able to make your own decisions."

"Thank you, father." Leia did not say anything more as she took her father's present from him. She didn't really know what else to say. Her father's trust in her was heart warming and in itself was the greatest gift she could receive. It was a refreshing change from her tutors and governesses on Alderaan who always preached independence, but at the same time tried to keep her wrapped up in a cocoon from danger.

Slowly Leia unwrapped the box. Within lay a silver bracelet that was etched with intricate carvings of flora. The feelings emanating from the bracelet were different than those that surrounded the Jappor pendant that she now wore around her neck. Instead of happiness, there was contentment and love. There was a feeling of rightness and belonging.

"This belonged to my mother as well," stated Leia as she slowly put it around her wrist.

"It did. I gave it to her during a happier time. It belongs to you now," said Vader as he brought out an electronic article as well. "I had it commissioned on Naboo for her birthday."

"It's beautiful," remarked Leia as she examined it as it lay shimmering in the dim light.

"I had planned to provide you with a speeder as well. However, it seems that someone else unknowingly did so already," chuckled Vader.

"It needs lots of work," said Leia with anticipation in her voice. "Once I'm done with it, I'm going to race it if I can."

"Do well my daughter. It will give a legitimate reason for us to be seen together once in a while. I am a well known patron of racers," said Vader. He handed a credit chip to Leia. "There are enough credits here for whatever you wish. It is not traceable so do not worry about using it as you please."

"Thank you father."

"Now, are you ready for training?" asked Vader as he stood and ignited his lightsaber.

Leia hopped off the couch with a grin. She reached into the Force and prepared to strike. "I'm always ready, father."

* * *

Mirko Svopki, the leader of the Sith gang on Kuat, sat back slowly in his chair. He smiled happily as he finished up all his reports. Everything was going well for Black Sun on Kuat. He had set up a successful distribution network for spice and other narcotics. These drugs usually went through higher, middle class channels since that was the primary target for these drugs. The poor were… well too poor to make trafficking narcotics to them profitable. However, he wasn't one of Black Sun's heavy hitters for no reason. The Kuati officials were draconian in their drug laws, so Xizor had sent Mirko to establish a proper smuggling ring. Mirko had immediately noticed that no one cared about the under-classes and he had easily taken over a small group of thugs to facilitate transfer. In a few years, he'd be a powerhouse on Kuat and be able to pry open various concessions from the Kuati's as he gained power and influence. 

Sometimes fate, or the Force, was finicky. In Mirko's case it was finicky in a bad way. As competent as he was, sometimes you just ran into a bigger shark in the sea. Little did he know that a single side note on the report he was writing would seal his doom. On his datapad, just prior to sending his report to Xizor, he thought to mention Wrenga Jixton aka Jixton Naberry's visit. He simply wrote:

_Had amicable meeting with neighboring gang leader. Leader seems to be competent with ex-military training. Unknown alien type accompanying him. See Attachment B for description._

_Primary result of meeting: Arranged a sharing of information network in exchange for an unworking holocube that apparently was how the previous leader of this gang garnished the Sith name. Will change name of Sith gang as soon as possible to avoid complications. _

The message would be buried in Xizor's many records, but his organization wasn't as secure as he thought. Imperial agents rifled through them on occasion and sent them up to their superiors where their own reports were buried. And so it was with this particular report. It slowly made its way up the Imperial Heirachy getting lost several times on the way, but still ended up, after significant time, as a side note across the desk of a man named Armand Isard.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok... slow chapter i know... i wrote this a while ago and just finished editing... work work and more work makes CK a slow writer. everyone thank Aladailey for pushing me to finish up and post this... especially since i already have the next chapter almost done :)... I think... you will all like what I have instore for you. I've decided to speed these preludes up.. they have gotten way out of hand... we aren't even to the main story yet! ugh.

To answer everyone's questions... yes Luke is the disturbance... Vader has not found him and will not find him until later... the question is... will luke join the rebellion or not before Vader finds him :)...

review! lots of reviews fast chapters.

CK


	13. Prelude C: Part 1

Heart of Darkness

Prelude C: Part 1

Cka3ka

_Five years later…_

_In her mind six drones buzzed around her. Their lasers were neither set to stun nor kill, but rather to inflict pain. Leia knelt upon the ground in a meditative position with her father's lightsaber in her hand. Through the force, she sensed the first drone fire and she ignited her saber and deflected the beam. In the same move, she was on her feet and with a small twist of her wrist she blocked another shot. The drones began to get aggressive then, and began firing away at Leia. With the fluid grace of a dancer, she deflected each and every shot. After, five minutes, the program ended and the drones shut down. Leia had not been hit once. Elation filled her, this was the final test and now she could begin to build her own saber. She was only sixteen and according to her holocrons she was one of the youngest ever to pass this test. The next time Lord Vader arrived, he'd be pleasantly surprised._

"Leia," said the flat angry voice. Leia shook her head out of her reverie. Once again, she was brought crashing into the mundane world of education.

"Leia can you answer the question?" asked the instructor, a blond female from one of the minor cabal houses. Instructor Falwen seemed to take pleasure in embarrassing students and Leia despised her for it since it was usually she that was embarrassed.

"No, I can't. Can you repeat it?" Leia replied with as much politeness as she could.

"Day dreaming again Ms. Naberry? Do you intend to work as a floor cleaner alongside the aliens and other trash in the lower quarter?" sneered the instructor. There was a small chuckle from the class.

_No I intend to erase that irritating sneer off your face with my viroblade,_ she thought darkly to herself. She'd lived along with that trash for years and she knew that the instructor had specifically chosen that phrase as a carefully added insult.

"No, Instructor Falwen, I do not."

"Well if you continue to fail at your coursework like you _have_ been doing, then that's exactly what's going to happen. Then again, perhaps because of your breeding you don't have much hope anyway," sniped the instructor cruelly. Again, the others in the class chuckled.

"Just leave me alone," she said with an almost imperceptible wave of her hand. She nudged the instructor slightly in the force to reinforce the command. She could feel her own rage beginning to boil and the Dark Side of the Force whispered seductively to her. It longed to be released in violence against those that dared to insult the young Lady Vader. Yet, Leia had lived with the Dark Side for years now. She knew well how to tame it and bend it to her will. As pleasurable as listening to her instructor scream might have been, she knew it was more trouble than it was worth.

"Fine, if you fail then it's no problem of mine. I'll just leave you alone," said Falwen with malice. She went back to her lesson, but her classmates' attention weren't so easily diverted.

Leia wanted to strangle them—the stuck up schuttas who were looking at her from out of the corner of their eyes snickering. So she wasn't paying attention today at school. She had other things to do then the busywork assigned. While she could force herself to pay attention, there was no real point. She didn't learn anything in these classes anyway. In fact, all the material this school presented were things she had learned before she had even left Alderaan. _Oh well,_ she thought nonchalantly to herself. Even if it was going to be another big fat failure mark on her record, her father and Jix didn't care. They were the only people whose opinion mattered to her. Even if she were doing well in school, these children of Kuati aristocrats would look down their noses at her for not being from their lofty social circles.

While Leia, D-4, Kazakh, and Jix once dwelt with the dredges of society, they dwelt in a small two-story apartment in one of the affluent areas of the capitol. She attended a local education center with other children her age and was carefully creating herself a separate identity from that of Princess Leia Organa. She was now simply Leia Naberry—a pseudonym Jix had started as a spoof on her mother's maiden name. She was an orphan of wealthy parents, who was living with her cousin Jixton Naberry and their alien servant Kazakh. D-4 posed as her servant droid, and hearing the droid whine about serving guests wine rather than their own entrails was always entertaining. It was their goal that, eventually, she would be so divorced from her former identity that she could probably even work for her father without even the Emperor realizing who she really was. So far the plan was going well. No one, except perhaps those closest to Leia on Alderaan, would ever recognize her now.

Leia had changed over the years. The skinny often knee skinned young girl that once drove her governesses and aunts to distraction was gone. The past three years saw her physical body develop from a child's to an adolescent's. She was lean and muscular from her physical training though she remained vertically challenged—something that galled her to no ends. Her demeanor also had changed from the flamboyant tomboy that she once was. She was quiet and demure. She had once sought attention from her often-busy foster father, and wanted freedom from her hen-pecking governesses. She had once been restricted from a great many things as the Princess of Alderaan. Now, she had her independence or as much independence as she could get with her responsibilities. For three years, she had been given the role of caretaker of a former group of thugs and the people who lived in their territory in the undercity. She was responsible for a neighborhood and had taken her duty very seriously. While she had advisors in Jix, Nura, and her Father, the decisions had been hers to make. Decisions she made hurt people or helped people and responsibility had matured her deeply.

Her care for those she was responsible for was deeply ingrained in her by those that were closest to her. The absolute loyalty that Jix and Kaz showed her had always made her feel secure. Both were males that gave loyalty to receive it. There was a great deal about respect that she learned from them. From Nura, she had learned to take care of those people who lived in her quarter. The diminutive blonde had shown her how people responded better if she were loved rather than hated. Leia only had to look northward to old One-eye's territory to see that those that lived with her were happier, more productive, and innately more loyal. This was not to say she was soft. She was a Sith apprentice and fear was a tool that she employed when necessary. While her actions defied many of the recommendations given in her Sith holocrons, she chose to follow, as an example, the early career of the most successful Sith of them all—Palpatine.

No other had been more hypocritical in their useful of "good" for their own ends. Palpatine had always been an outstanding moral leader in his early days. He was kind to everyone he met. He did charity and garnered the respect of many men, including her foster-father Bail Organa. He had also done much in helping her real father adjust to life on Coruscant. Certainly he had been ruthless, double-dealing and many of his deeds of kindness had ulterior motives, but that didn't mean they were invalidated. Good deeds were good deeds regardless of what the motive. It was so simple to point out that evil was evil regardless of motive, but they couldn't seem to comprehend that if that held true, then logically the opposite was true as well. Leia certainly wasn't doing good for evil's sake.

If Palpatine could do good and still be a Sith Master, then Leia figured she could do good and be a Sith apprentice. There was no Sith commandment set in stone that stated, "Thou shall not do good." She didn't have to sacrifice children, or commit occult blood rites to access the Force as a Sith. In fact, she didn't really see how using your emotions was so awful. She didn't always like her family and sometimes she even grew angry at Jix's strictness or Kaz's stubbornness. Nura often angered her with her nagging. Sometimes she even hated them or resented them. Anger was an emotion that came easily to her and over the years she had many fights with those closest to her. Yet, this was all part of being a family. She loved them, and they loved her. She cared for them and they her. Leia knew without a doubt that Jix would give his life for her in a heartbeat and she was proud to say that she would do the same for him. To give up her family for some ethereal concept of detachment and serenity? She spat on the thought. She found the Jedi to be nothing more than baby snatchers. It offended her deeply that the Jedi had the gall to take children from their families and train them into mindless drones that enforced the will of the Jedi council in the name of the Force. And so, Leia merrily went about doing good deeds while still studying the darkest of Sith arts. Her powers had grown exponentially over the last few years. Moreover, she was growing to understand the force in a way that few ever could and it was decisively different from the pacifist philosophies of the Jedi. At the same time, they differed significantly from the Sith philosophies.

Leia stared out of one of the many windows of her educational center at the clear cloudless sky. There were many things she had to think about. She was unsure of her own destiny. Within a few weeks, her semester would end and she would have a few days to relax. Her father planned to be on Kuat for meetings and inspections on the new Imperial II Star Destroyer designs. It had been about a month or so since she had last spoken to him and she missed him. It was strange, in all the years she had spent with her foster-father, she had never had the same connection with him as her real father. When they were together there was a sense of rightness, and Leia always coveted those precious weeks when he could spend time on Kuat. She enjoyed their discussions on philosophies and on life in general. The two had once even snuck out once and taken a walk in the mountains.

Yet, this visit would be different. They had long discussed how it would be possible to bring her into his care permanently without arousing any suspicion. The two had struck on a solution partway. Over the last few years, her father had become a patron of swoop racing. He sponsored a few races a year. This year, during her break and his work on Kuat, he was sponsoring a race at the annual Kuati racing convention. The Kuati's with their technology driven businesses had long used such competitions as a way for companies to showcase their wares. The big companies such as Sienar Systems had permanent teams that raced. However, there were always slots available for additional racers who could find sponsors. It was now publicly stated that Lord Vader would personally sponsor a racer. In two weeks time, qualified racers would run heats at a pre-qualifier and the winner would be the one that would race for Vader. Of course, Jix had quietly seen to obtaining her a spot in that race. It hadn't even required broken bones, just a quiet bribe that led several of the organizers to come watch Leia race at an amateur rally. She had beaten the competition so handily and performed such deft-defying feats that the organizers had approached her to race without any prompting from the ex-stormtrooper. For that she thanked the force. Jix had brought along D-4 as his 'droid assistant' just in case.

The chiming of a bell signaled that the class was over. Leia quickly gathered her things and rose, smoothing her pants as she did. She was first out of the room and even though she had two more classes before the day was over, she decided that she'd had enough. She had to make adjustments on her swoop yet and take a few practice runs. She ignored the sniggers and mean spirited looks given to her by several of her classmates and headed directly to her locker. Grabbing her bag and dumping a book and a few folders into it, she turned and headed for the exit. One of the schools monitors sat at the exit, but with a wave of her hand and a little dosage of the Force, the man simply ignored her.

The sun of Kuat shone brightly down as she stepped outside into the sweltering heat of the Kuati summer. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the upper city which was always fresh and sweet. It was a beautiful day for racing and she hoped to finish adjusting her bike so that she could be ready for the upcoming race.

"Leia!" cried a familiar voice. Leia turned and saw Viqi Shesh running after her. "Wait up!"

In general, Leia was an anomaly at the school. She came of no lesser breeding then them as her mother had been a Galactic Senator and a planetary Queen. Her father was none other than Darth Vader, the right hand of the Emperor whose position was unassailable. Yet, none of her peers knew of her exalted heritage. It was something that she could not, and did not wish to discuss with them. To everyone at school, Leia was just another middle class upstart that sought to gain access to the ranks of the elite. They expected her to behave as befitting her station—meek and compliant. Unfortunately, Leia acted as appropriate for her station and her sense of superiority gave the snooty, class, conscious Kuati's fits. It was she that looked down on her shallow peers. Most just ignored her, but a few had tried to bully her into submission. Once one of the more bitchy girls had stolen her bag and books. She thought she was funny playing keep-away with her friends. Leia hadn't even bothered to get upset. She asked politely for her to give her things back. When she was rebuffed with taunts, Leia simply walked up and smacked the girl so hard in the head that it sent her sprawling to the ground bawling.

Leia chuckled as she saw one of Kuat's many merchant princesses race towards her. Shesh came from one of Kuat's most reputable political families. Her father had been a top solicitor amongst the Kuati elite and her mother was related to Kuat of Kuat himself, albeit distantly. She was one of the reigning queens of the school and while the others of her class wanted nothing to do with Leia, Viqi had always been kind and friendly to her. After Leia had put the other girl—Sana Karem—in her place; Viqi had congratulated her on teaching the uppity bitch a lesson. Viqi had invited her to her family residence for a party and out of a whim, or perhaps a whisper of the Force, Leia had agreed.

When she had arrived at the party, she had expected to be the recipient of some sort of practical joke even though she had sensed no deception from Shesh. Yet, she found herself greeted warmly by Viqi if not by the other guests. The two had gotten slightly tipsy on her father's liquor cabinet and had somehow struck up a friendship that had lasted three years now despite Leia's lack of social standing. Friendship was something that Leia valued highly and Viqi had proved herself a friend by constantly sticking up for Leia amongst her lofty circle. Leia's friendship was considered a negative in Viqi's social standing, yet she never seemed to care. It was a gesture that Leia, who was very sensitive to the subtle behaviors of other sentients, was very aware of.

"What's up? Aren't you going to get in trouble for ditching?" asked Leia to Viqi as the other girl came up to her.

"Me? Trouble!" boggled Viqi with a 'do you know who I am' tone causing Leia to laugh outright. Of course, she had every right to her arrogance. Viqi's family was a significant monetary contributor to the school. Viqi probably could get away with murder.

"I should have known better than to ask," said Leia with a wry smile. "So what's up?"

"I saw you leaving and decided that I'd had enough of school today too. What are you up to?" asked Viqi taking Leia's arm as the two walked away from the school.

"I was just going to catch pubtrans and head down to my cousin's shop to work on my bike," answered Leia. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well… I got this big fat wad of credits sitting around doing nothing. I was thinking about buying a bike and learning how to ride," grinned Viqi.

"You race!" coughed Leia with surprise.

"I figured that I'd learn how to ride like a normal person before I tried racing," replied Viqi un-offended, "Daddy always said you had to learn to walk before you run."

"Your father's a smart man. So you want me to come with you so that you don't get ripped off?" asked Leia astutely.

"Definitely, that and I want to see if you really know your stuff. You always talk about working on your swoop bike, but I've never seen it! It's not even at your place and you just 'claim' that it's in the under-city and won't take me there," replied Viqi.

"Bah, you just want to make cow eyes at my cousin!" retorted Leia. She'd introduced Viqi to Jix once when he had come to pick her up. They'd met on and off a few times over the years though she'd never met Kaz or D4.

"So! What's wrong with that? He's hot," grinned Viqi shamelessly.

"He's my cousin!" exclaimed Leia. "and he's like 30!"

Viqi just shrugged and then changed the subject. "So are you going to come with me?"

"Yeah sure," sighed Leia. Her mind quickly turned to her passion and she thought about what models would be best suit Viqi. She personally would never buy a pre-built shiny model and since Viqi was a friend, Leia gave her truthful and honest advice. "Are you sure you want to buy one of those shiny brand name models? Swoops are a lot better when you get one custom built."

"You can custom build one for me?" asked Viqi slyly.

"Sure. We do it all the time at the shop. It's one of the things we do to afford to send me to this stupid school," grumbled Leia, then realizing that her passion for bikes had led to her agree to something that she shouldn't have. She lamented, "You are such a conniving _schutta_."

"I'm Kuati, and a Shesh. It's built in genetically," chuckled Viqi. Then seeing Leia's scowl, she felt a twinge of guilt. "Come on. I've known you forever and I've never seen the shop. I really do want a bike too. Look if you don't want to take me or build one for me, it's ok. We can go to a normal shop."

Leia sighed at the perfectly played guilt trip. She couldn't well refuse when Viqi was a friend, and Leia and company could build the best and safest bike for her. "No, we'll go to the shop. We want to get you the best bike. But, you have to agree not to talk about what you see there. It's the family business and we don't want anyone stealing our secrets and you have to learn how to maintain it yourself… that means you'll have to get dirty."

"I'm not Karyn Ithnien," scowled Viqi, comparing herself to one of the most fastidiously clean girls in their class.

"Alright deal. My word as a Shesh," replied Viqi with a smile.

"Your word as a friend," said Leia with a completely serious face. The word of a Shesh or any Kuati family was worthless as far as she and just about everyone in the galaxy was concerned.

Realizing that Leia was very serious, Viqi composed herself. "Alright, as friends."

"I get to pilot your aircar too," said Leia as she gestured for the keys to Viqi's brand new Rendili C150 Aircar.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," replied Shesh as she tossed Leia her keys.

* * *

_Meanwhile on Coruscant…_

The Imperial Palace was opulent to a degree of gaudiness. Precious metal and gems littered the walls and ceilings of Palpatine's residence. It's immense size made navigating all the different halls difficult, but the current petitioner to see the Emperor was well acquainted with most of the secrets of the Empire.

Armand Isard, the director of Imperial Intelligence, had come across an interesting report earlier in the day. He had been personally informed by Palpatine that any mention of Sith in any report was to be reported directly to the Emperor himself or Lord Vader. As Vader was not on planet, Armand was going directly to the Emperor.

Despite the grandeur of the palace in general, the Emperor's working quarters were Spartan in comparison. Certainly they were decorated lavishly, but it was in the same tasteful manner as when Palpatine was Chancellor. As he entered Palpatine's working quarters, he felt a chill run up his spine. The Emperor, who was once a warm and easily approachable man as Supreme Chancellor, had changed over the years both inwardly and outwardly. He had been a handsome man once. His presence had been one of strength, power, and staunch morality. Once, he had seemed to be the epitome of the Republican citizen. Now, he was frail with sunken cheeks and beady eyes. He walked with a cane and his voice had lost its once hypnotic motivational speaking power. Instead, it was sibilant and inspired dread in his subordinates. Power had consumed the once great Chancellor and turned him into despot—an Emperor who ruled through terror and brute force.

"You wished to see me, my friend," came Palpatine's voice as Isaard, masking his thoughts, walked into the throne room of the Galactic Emperor. Despite his few reservations about the path of the current regime, he still supported the New Order philosophically, and Palpatine as a friend and mentor.

"My Lord," greeted Isaard. Few knew what the Emperor truly was despite the fact that Palpatine did not hide the fact that he was the Sith Master any longer. The Sith were a thing of legend after all. Armand, on the other hand, knew full well who or what Palpatine was. He had been in the know for many years, even before the establishment of the Empire. "You have instructed me to bring to you any mention of Siths. I have an old report that had been buried that mentions something of the Sith."

"Truly… I have not felt any disturbances in the Force," said Palpatine simply. In fact, he had felt a few disturbances here and there. He dismissed them as untrained or tired Jedi that had escaped the purge. Such do gooders were irrelevant to his plans. Moreover, Vader also tended to feel these disturbances and his spies reported that his apprentice would often hunt down and dispose of them.

"The report talks of a Kuati gang named the Sith and that they obtained some type of holocron that gave them the idea for the name. I thought that might be interesting to you."

"Interesting… Lord Vader has been to Kuat often as of late," mused Palpatine, dropping the subtle hint that perhaps if Isaard uncover misdoings by Vader he would be rewarded or at least put the Dark Lord in disfavor. Palpatine doubted that Vader had anything to do with the disturbance, but it was always good to keep Vader on his toes. Eventually Vader would move to displace him and if Vader succeeded then it was Palpatine's duty as the master to oversee that Vader was worthy of the title.

"Indeed, another Sith holocron would be valuable to me," continued Palpatine smoothly as he rose from his throne. "Do not bother yourself with this Armand. I will deal with it."

"As you wish your majesty," said Isaard as he turned and left. The dismissal was clear.

Palpatine pressed a button that activated his communication counsel. "My dear, please come to my office. I have a task for you."

As he waited patiently, he began to meditate. He cast his thoughts outwards toward Kuat and tried to feel the dark currents that ebbed around the planet. Vader's familiar presence was there and for a moment Palpatine felt a moment of pity and regret. Anakin Skywalker had shone so brightly in the force. Even for Palpatine, who was one of the strongest Force users in his generation, standing next to Anakin had been an… honor. It was like basking in the sun. His greatest victory had been the corruption of the Hero with no Fear, the Son of Suns, who would have been the greatest of all Jedi. Who should have been the greatest of all Sith. Pity and resentment warred within him—pity for Anakin who would never achieve his enormous potential and resentment at Anakin for depriving Palpatine of his legacy. Anakin's injuries were deep, and his mechanical body would always restrain his force powers. He would never even be as powerful as Palpatine himself and that angered Palpatine greatly. He once had boasted to Yoda in a backhanded insult how Anakin would be greater than both of them. For both Sith and Jedi, it was the highest mark of success when the apprentice became greater than the master. The primary difference was that for Sith, that honor tended to be posthumous. Palpatine had snared the greatest apprentice of them all, but Anakin had to be an arrogant fool and get himself de-limbed.

It was frustrating. Palpatine had achieved ultimate success at everything except in a superior apprentice. He had destroyed the Jedi, and had bent the galaxy to his will. No other Sith had accomplished such a thing. He had had the greatest of all apprentices, thus seizing the triple crown of his duties as a Sith Master. Yet, with Anakin's injuries he had become a powerful, but not the overwhelming apprentice Sidious was seeking.

"Master, you wished to see me," came a rich vibrant soprano jarring Palpatine from his musings.

He smiled a gentle smile at the young teenage adolescent before him. She was already stunningly beautiful, her long slightly curly red hair falling gently down past her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep emerald and her white skin lightly tanned. She was an excellent dancer and an even better assassin. This could be her most difficult mission yet, one that may require to utilize her Force training, but Palpatine was confident that she would perform admirably.

"Yes, my dear Mara Jade," he said. "Go to Kuat and recover for me a Sith holocron. You may utilize any of my private resources. If you encounter any force trained, terminate them."

"Of course, Master. When do you wish for me to leave?"

"Now, my dear."

Mara Jade bowed before her master and exited the room via a secret doorway. She departed Coruscant for Kuat within the hour, bringing very little with her save a large number of credits, her blaster, and most importantly, her lightsaber.

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow 12 Reviews in 2 days. Thank you for all your support. I pushed through this chapter before I leave the windy city for a few days vacation in NY. I'll be working on the next part when I get back. Thank you Sempir Fi for pointing out the error with Seinnan/Seinar. And thanks to all of you who reviewed. This prelude should be the most exciting yet... I hope this wets your appetite.

Off to the Big Apple.

CK


	14. Prelude C: Part 2

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Prelude C: Part 2

Minutes later the two young girls were flying along the air pathways of upper-city Kuat. Fine buildings and expensive cars flew besides them asLeiacasually cruised along with traffic.It took them about fifteen minutes to reach the point where Leia wanted to reach. At a particularly busy intersection, Leia slammed the car into a higher gear and sped downwards, accelerating to a dizzying speed.

"Where are we going!" cried Shesh as her eyes widened. Leia was suddenly taking turns at a frightening rate and had spun off any known airways.

"Shortcut," was all Leia said. She reached into the force to guide her around blind corners and around parked aircars in the narrow ways down into the under-city.

"Are you sure we want to go this way!" mumbled Shesh.

"Yes. If we went the normal way, we'd have to go through One eye's territory and we'd probably get jacked and robbed. Trust me on this," replied Leia, she made another turn and then slowed down to a normal speed of around a hundred and fifty klicks an hour.

Viqi took a glance around at the dilapidated buildings as they passed through. "This isn't a very… good neighborhood. Your shop is down here?" she asked with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Yup," answered Leia. "You said you wanted to see it and so we're going. It'll get better once we get into my territory.

"Your territory?" questioned Viqi.

"Yeah, you'll see."

Soon enough the dilapidated buildings began thinning out. Leia slowed down further. The buildings in this area were old and worn out, but they had all been recently fixed up. There was even a small playground where children were kicking balls to each other. The area was remarkably clean and there was no trash lying around like in the other places they had just passed.

A few minutes later, the two of them slowly landed in front of a large garage. The building soared overhead, and water leaked from some pipes but from all appearances the building looked washed and clean. Its siding was a dull gray. In front of the building stood three gruff, well-built looking men. All three were armed with blasters and they did not seem to like where the car was parked.Theybegan to walk towards Viqi's car with somber faces.

"Uhh… Leia?" asked Viqi with a questioning look. The three men didn't look very friendly. In fact they looked downright mean and scary.

"No worries," replied Leia with a little grin. She shut down the car and opened the door. She flipped Viqi's keys back to her and stepped out.

"I don't want to see a scratch on this car when we get back," said Leia imperiously to the three men.

The reaction of the men at the sight of Leia was remarkable. The somber faces remained, but they all stood up slightly straighter and a there was a light in their eyes that wasn't there before.

"Is Jix here, Arni?" asked Leia to one of the men. His hair was a shaggy brown and his eyes were a deep blue.

"No, ma'am. He's upside with Kaz at the flat. I think he was expecting you there. D4 and Miss Tamri are here for a meeting and uhh…" The man cast a questioning glance at Viqi.

"No worries, Viqi is a friend," answered Leia to the unspoken question.

"Sure… we found a man with about three pounds of spice on him. He won't talk, but we're pretty sure he's a dealer. We didn't want to uhhh… process him until you gave the go ahead."

"We're going to look at some swoop bike models. Bring him around," said Leia without much concern. "Leave him to me."

"Sure thing, boss."

Leia nodded and then smiled at the other men. She gestured to Viqi and the two girls walked past the guards and headed into the garage.

"What was that?" asked Viqi carefully. She was no fool. All her life she had walked in the dizzying circles of the rich and powerful on Kuat. She had seen and even been involved in conversations where one was clearly the master and the other the servant. Shesh knew well that Leia was the one in charge. Obviously, Leia wasn't exactly what she seemed at school. It was no wonder that bullies at school didn't bother her often times socially awkward friend.

"Just Arni, Roul, and Grimi," replied Leia. "They're just the doormen to make sure that anyone that comes in are expected.

"They look like thugs, Leia," commented Viqi as the two stepped through a door into a massive workshop. Everywhere there were aircars being worked on. There were cars of all types of makes. Some were evenexhorbitively expensive models and Viqi had to wonder if this was a chop shop. After all, peoplethat rich didn't send their cars to get fixed in the under-city.In the corner of the shop she saw several swoop bikes parked.

"They are. But they're my thugs and that makes them ok in my book," grinned Leia. Then turning serious, she said, "Don't look so shocked Viqi. This is the under-city. I grew up down here and it takes a lot of muscle to keep yourself and those you care about safe down here. There are gangs everywhere and if you don't take care, you get mugged or worse. All except in this area where things are relatively safe because these thugs keep the riff raff out."

"I could see that from how clean this area is from the others," remarked Viqi. "Still… well I never… well of all things I expected, I didn't expect you to be a racketeer."

"Not really a racketeer. We provide a service and we are paid a fair fee for it. We're really just the neighborhood tenant's association," explained Leia using Nura's description for the gang when they had first met.

"Tenant's association," laughed Viqi. Her family was in the business of making money. She knew her father did a fair number of unscrupulous things and she wasn't about to knock Leia for doing the same. "Imaginative, but I'll believe it. Ok, so where are the bikes?"

"Come on," said Leia as she led them towards a corner filled with frames. As the two approached a small Sullustan came up to them. He spoke quickly to Leia in the fast Sullustan tongue.

"This is Go'bal," introduced Leia. "He's the top mechanic here aside from Jix."

The Sullastan spewed back a few words at Leia causing her to laugh.

"Don't flatter me," said Leia with a little laugh. Translating for Viqi, she said, "He said that I'm the best mechanic here, but don't believe him."

"I believe him," said Viqi giving a wink to the little alien. She walked past Leia and the Sullustan and began to look at the various bike frames. "So… what kind of bike do you recommend for me."

"Well, the first thing we are going to do is figure out your body type. How much you weigh and how much wind resistance you will put up on the bike. Then we'll modify the frame to provide you the maximum protection from wind and give the least drag. I'm thinking the old Corellian X-1."

The Sullustan blurted out something, shook his head, and then gave out a hearty laugh.

"He says that we should use an old T-Fed O-model for you. It'll be the easiest for you to learn on and probably a good fit for you," said Leia. She creased her brow in thought for a second. "Now that I think about it, he's right. The O's are pretty cool looking to. You'll like them."

"Hey, I always listen to expert advice," smirked Viqi. She continued to browse through the bikes with a critical fashion conscious eye.

"Alright, well. Go'bal will get started on getting some parts together. Meanwhile, I'm going to teach you how to maintain the bike," chuckled Leia. She reached over and snagged a oil stained apron that was lying on a table and tossed it to Viqi.

"Ugh… filthy," whined Viqi. Seeing Leia's disapproving look, she swallowed and without another word, put the Apron on over her designer clothes. "I don't want to hear it. Let's do this. The faster I'm done, the faster I can get clean."

"Alright," laughed Leia. She walked over to an old bike and began to instruct Viqi on the basics of swoop biking.

* * *

_Earlier…_

Mirko Svopki, leader of the former Sith gang, frowned as a hooded figure stepped into his office. Behind the figure strode in two very large bounty hunters armed to the teeth.

"Can I help you?" asked Mirko smoothly. He'd been in many such situations in his life and he wasn't about to panic. It was obvious that whoever these people were, they were well equipped and funded. Over the last three years his business had boomed and he had become a powerful underground figure on Kuat. He was, of course, still loyal to Xizor and Black Sun.

"I seek information," said the figure. The voice was female and young. Mirko could tell that immediately.

"You are aware of the organization I belong to?" asked Mirko.

"There are… more powerful entities then Black Sun," said the figure. "Where is the Sith Holocron?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," answered Mirko, truthfully. The incident with Jixton had long left his mind. He had so many dealings that one with a minor gang had long been relegated to the junk closet of this mind. He also knew that these perpetrators were no ordinary men. Slowly he reached downwards to activate the gas canisters that he had secreted in his office as a last ditch defense mechanism. Before he could press the button, he found himself thrown backwards by an invisible force. He slammed against the back wall of his office hard. Immediately, the two bounty hunters had his armed behind his back in a lock. One of them grabbed the fur on his head and pulled him upwards to look directly into the cowl of the cloaked figure.

To Mirko's amazement it was only a young girl, no more than 16 or 17 years old. Her features were absolutelybreath taking. Her red hair, tanned flesh, and brilliant green eyes stirred something in him—fear. For within those eyes there was an indifference that scared the Force out of him. Those eyes told him that, if he didn't speak up, he'd really be in a world of hurt.

"I have a copy of a report you wrote for your employer, Mr. Svopki. I dislike being lied to," said Mara Jade emotionlessly.

"I don't remember. I write a lot of reports. You can be more specific?" gasped Mirko as one of the bounty hunters twisted his arm backwards.

"You came into a possession of a Sith Holocron. It belongs to my master," said Mara. She pulled a data cube from her sleeve and activated it. A copy of a report Mirko had written more than five years ago appeared. "Do you recognize this report?"

Mirko grunted. It was obviously he wrote the report and reading it refreshed his memory. "It's mine. I can make a deal for the information you need."

Mara frowned. This lowlife drug peddler was getting on her nerves. "You deal for your life Mr. Svopki."

She nodded at one of the Bounty hunters and the man began to twist Mirko's arm again. The small mouse like alien screamed in pain.

"Do you know who I work for!" he cried. "Xizor protects his own."

"Xizor exists at the sufferance of my master." Again Mara nodded at the bounty hunter, and more pressure was applied to Mirko's arm. There was a tearing sound as the alien's arm was wretched from its socket. It was followed by the alien's agonized scream. "Now Mr. Svopki. Answer the question. Who did you give the Holocron to?"

"Small time gang… called… Black Boca run by…" Mirko searched his memory for the name. "Jix Naberry. I've got a file on him still I think. He moved up to the upper city a few years ago."

"Now that wasn't too hard was it?" asked Mara giving him a bright chilling smile. The last thing Mirko Svopki knew was the sound of a lightsaber igniting and a brilliant flash of violet.

* * *

_A short while later…_

Wrenga Jixton screamed in frustration as he smashed a calculator to bits. Taxes and Accounting; two of the most frustrating things that was ever inflicted on humanity or any sentient beings. He probably should have had Nura file these stupid forms. She was good at these things. Who ever named these things ImpFormW-2, ImpFormW-3, 1099-1212, and 1042-1212A? Why did he have to fill out eight different forms to report his income?

They really should have stayed in the under-city, he decided. Yet, he knew that it was impossible for Leia to get the kind of education she needed down in the seedy areas of Kuat. Thus, he had taken their profits from their garage and other activities and purchased a nice flat in one of the more posh areas of Kuat. He'd arranged it to send Leia to one of the most reputable schools and thus elevating her into the lofty social circles that her father roamed in. The thought of Vader walking amongst the politicians was rather amusing. It was like putting a raging tiger into the same room as a bunch of weasels. Still, for Leia to have legitimate and unsuspicious contact with her father, she couldn't be seen as out of place amongst the elite.

"Hey Kaz?" shouted Jix out the door of his office. "Has Leia called yet?"

"Nura called and said she was down at the Garage with a friend," came the Noghri's reply. A few seconds later, Kazakh the Noghri walked into the door of his office with a big Noghri smirk. "How is the paperwork coming along?"

"I'm a damn storm trooper. Not a stupid accountant. I should strangle Nura for dumping this stupid stuff on me," whined Jix. Looking at Kaz, he cocked an eyebrow. The Noghri was dressed in a pair of blue working overalls and held a plasma torch in his hand. "What's with the torch?"

"Fixing the seals on the windows. You'd think for how much we paid for this place we'd get some windows that didn't vent out all the cool air," grumbled Kaz.

"It's amazing how much the rich get ripped off," laughed Jix. "I mean to get this stuff repaired costs a fortune. It's a good thing we can fix this crap ourselves."

Kaz nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I was going to ask you if I could take a leave of absence for some time."

"Absence? Where do you want to go?"

"Home for a vacation. It's been almost five years since I've seen my mate. It's actually the end of my tour and I'm supposed to be relieved soon."

"Heh. You guys sign on for five years at a time?"

Kaz nodded. "I'll be back shortly. I think it might not be a bad idea of emigrating here permanently, if Lord Vader will allow it. I'll bring my mate back with me."

"That sounds like an idea. You should have brought this up before," remarked Jix leaning back into his chair.

"The mistress required my full attention. She is quite formidable now, a true warrior."

"Well, she has a lot farther to go with her hand to hand training. She's good, but not that good. Her light saber skills need work to. She's in great shape and she knows all the forms. She even has good instincts, but…" Jix left his sentence unfinished. This was an issue that he and Kaz had discussed in the past. Leia was an excellent athlete and she soaked up all the forms and techniques that Jix and Kaz had taught her. Yet there was something missing.

"She does not have the… intangibles," sighed Kaz. "She is a great fighter, but she will never be able to overcome the best. She is not her father in this regard."

"I feel we've let her down," grumbled Jix. "I don't know what else we can do for her. She's good… she has the instincts but when we throw her into a tough scenario against a tough opponent she makes mistakes. I don't know why."

"She is better than most Noghri," shrugged Kaz.

"But she should be the best."

"Perhaps my mate will be able to see what we are doing wrong. After all, we have been with her for so long that perhaps our view is skewed."

"Well, an extra Noghri or two would make me feel much better about Leia's safety. Things will get interesting once she begins to start associating with her father publicly."

There was a loud bang, and both Jix and Kaz's comm units squealed a high-pitched alarm. The two immediately came alert and Jix reached into his drawer for his blaster. The tune that was blaring was specifically keyed into their security systems and someone had tripped the alarm.

"What punks do you think it is this time? If it's One-eye again, I think we're going to have to pay him a visit. This time it will be final."

"Most certainly," agreed Kaz as he flipped on his plasma torch onto a low setting. Low was usually used for cutting through durasteel. It would cut through flesh just as well.

The two of them stealthily left the office and took positions which allowed them to cover the main entrance. A second later their door blew inwards and several blaster bolts fired through the door forcing both Jix and Kaz to take cover. Jix knew the entry profile like the back of his hand. After all, he had been taught at the Imperial training center. These guys were not your ordinary gang members.

"Kaz, their pros," hissed Jix to the Noghri who just nodded. Even as he spoke two bounty hunters leapt through the doorway and hit the ground firing as they came. Jix popped up and shot one of them in the face killing him instantly, but more blaster fire forced him to duck for cover. "Kaz, we need better cover."

The Noghri turned around and headed for the main living area that was connected to the entranceway. To his surprise there was another bounty hunter their waiting for him and he barely had a chance to duck as the hunter fired. It was a close shot, but close didn't cut it in life or death situations. With torch in hand, Kaz sliced the man open and then with a negligent slash of his clawed his hand, cut his throat. Two more bounty hunters came pouring through from a hole in the wall. It was obvious that they had blown through the wall connecting to their neighbor's apartment. Kaz's lightening speed allowed him to leap on one of the bounty hunters and send him sprawling. He left himself open to the other one, but he was sure that Jix would cover his flank.

Wrenga Jixton knew something was wrong when he ducked and rolled into their dust filled living room. These were no ordinary bounty hunters or gangsters. This was a planned operation and that worried him. Coming to his feet, he saw Kaz leap and take down a hunter. The other turned and leveled his blaster at Kaz, but Jixton was a faster shot and cut the man down before he could fire.

"Nice," commented Kaz negligently as he stood up.

"These aren't normal hunters Kaz. Too well trained," said Jix as the two hurried through the room to the kitchen. They had ropes hidden there which would let them escape out the window and down two floors. They'd have to break into their neighbor's flat there, but that was a small price to pay for living.

"Imperials?"

"I don't know, but certainly military trained. Could be a planetary security force. Alderaan?"

"Doesn't matter. We have to escape and intercept the mistress before she comes here," said Kaz as he entered the kitchen. Both he and Jix came to a screeching halt as several more bounty hunters confronted them.

"How did they get in here without us knowing?" boggled Jix as he fired off several shots and dodging to his right.

Kaz didn't reply as he became a whirlwind of fur, claw and teeth. The Noghri became a lethal dervish and two more hunters were ripped into shreds.

"Impressive," said a rich female voice from behind them.

Turning, Jix and Kaz saw a tall willowy adolescent red headed girl step through the kitchen entranceway that they had just come through. Next to her stood a tall well built brown haired man. "I guess it isn't unexpected that the holocron would be guarded by such exceptional soldiers. I will give you a chance to save yourselves some pain. Give me the Sith holocron."

"Shouldn't you be batting your eyes at some teenage boys?" sneered Jix. Despite the confidence in his voice, Jix felt a sense of dread well up within him. The girl and man both carried themselves in a smooth confident manner that screamed predator.

"Not funny," snapped the redhead. Faster then Jix could follow, her blaster was in her hands and she fired. Jix felt fire in his shoulder as he threw himself as fast as he could behind one of the kitchen counters. Ignoring the pain, he leapt up and snapped off several shots at the girl. The girl dodged easily and Jix's eyes widened in shock as he saw Kaz engage the brown haired man.

The weapon that the man had was no ordinary weapon. It was the pike of an Imperial Guardsman.

"Rancor shit," swore Jix as he ducked several more blaster bolts. He quickly edged closer to where the ropes were kept. Escape was the best option now. If the Emperor had found out about Leia and sent a guardsman to kill her then Leia's safety came first. Kaz and he had to get Leia off planet immediately.

"Come out you little alien scum," Jix heard the Guardsman say. There was a brief clash of steel on steel and then he heard an awful high-pitched scream. Leaping up he saw another bounty hunter enter the room, and he promptly shot him. Looking in Kaz's direction he saw the Imperial Guard impaled at the end of his own pike. Jix almost laughed. He knew the guards were the best human hand to hand combatants but obviously Kaz was better.

"Well that's inconvenient," mused the young red head as she holstered her blaster. She seemed completely unruffled by the death of her companion.

"Run along little girl and tell your boss that we're not so easily taken," said Jix as Kaz came to stand next to him.

"Give up? I don't think so. I'll give you one more chance to give me the holocron, otherwise you'll force my hand." Jix saw more bounty hunters or perhaps they were storm troopers in disguise come through the door. Interestingly enough the young girl waved them off. They instantly obeyed.

"Get the ropes. I'll take care of them," said Kaz as he hefted the dead guard's pike. Twirling it he leapt at the young girl. Jix knew how fast Kaz was and he knew that Kaz hadn't held back. Yet, to his utter amazement, Kaz completely whiffed. The red head had dodged a strike from Kazakh the Noghri as if he were a three-year old child awkwardly swinging a crowbar. There was no time to waste. Jix ran to wall of windows that stood on the far side of the kitchen and snapped open a panel. Pressing a button several grappling ropes appeared.

"Kaz! Let's go," he shouted. There was no answer from Kaz and Jix turned to see him hard pressed by the young girl. In five years, Wrenga Jixton and Kazakh the Noghri had fought in quite a few battles. They had fought against the Alderaanian raiders, and they had fought plenty of the meanest scum on Kuat. Yet, no one had ever once touched Kazakh in a fight. In shock, he saw the girl duck one of Kaz's stabs and then kick him in the stomach. Her fist followed up and sent him flying backwards.

"Enough of this. If you won't give me the holocron, I'll just have to find it myself." With a gesture of her hand, a small spherical item flew from somewhere within her robes. With a snap hiss, a violet blade sprang into existence.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," said Mara Jade as she rolled her shoulders in preparation for battle.

Jixton instantly knew what the light saber meant. He'd lived with and trained with Leia long enough to know the significance of the weapon. Both he and Kaz knew better to underestimate a force user.

"Kaz!" shouted Jix again as he watched the Noghri engage Mara. It was fantastic; it was breathtaking; it was a duel out of legend. The Noghri were one of the few races that could handle a Jedi. With their innate speed and strength, they were formidable opponents. And Kaz was no ordinary Noghri, he was one of their best.

Kaz twirled the pike and struck out at Mara who dodged nimbly to the left. She struck back at the Noghri with a high strike and followed that through with two quick thrusts. Kaz dodged all three strikes. The Noghri knew better than to let his weapon be cut by the light saber and danced away keeping his distance from Jade. Again he lashed out with the pike, trying to use its longer reach to give him the advantage. Mara danced to the side, but Kaz followed her, pushing her back with quick strikes that kept Mara keeping her Saber tight in defense.

While Kaz had never fought a Force user head on before, he had spared with Leia many times. He knew what she was capable of and used that knowledge to keep Mara off balance. Taking a hold of a fork, and whatever utensils that he could find, he threw them at Mara trying to keep her attention divided. He patiently waited for Mara to become distracted by his thrown attacks, and then struck quickly with his pike inside her guard. His tactic paid off when the back of his pike slammed into Mara's stomach sending her across the room.

The red headed girl's answering snarl nearly resembled the Noghri's own. She was up on her feet and swinging her light saber at him before Kaz had a chance to even follow up. Anger seemed to give her more power, and Kaz felt himself beaten back. Again he struck out with a flurry of blows and nearly swept Mara off her feet. She countered with several strikes of her saber which Kaz dodged though not before one sliced across his arm searing his flesh. He grunted in pain, but blocked it out.

Again and again, Kaz attacked and again and again Jade danced around his strikes and counter attacked. Each strike wore down the fighter, but the sheer exhilaration of facing an opponent that forced you beyond your limits was something both fighters relished. In recent years Jade, whose force powers had grown, faced almost no competition. Even the Imperial Guardsman that were sent to train her had begun to bore her. As for Kaz, he was a Noghri of a noble clan. As much as he enjoyed Jix's company and Leia's he had not had a worthy opponent in five years. This fight sung to his clannish soul.

The two fighters broke apart for a second and assessed each other. Both knew that time was short and that the final blows would be struck soon. Kaz, out of utensils, picked up a plate instead and tossed it at moral. The violet blade of Mara's saber incinerated the dishware. Not wanting Kaz to regain momentum, Mara sprang at the Noghri and nearly decapitated him with a quick high strike. Yet, it was Mara who again took a blow, though she managed to keep from being impaled. The back of Noghri's pike struck her in the thigh causing her to crash to the ground. Kaz gave her no room and struck at her intending to finish the job. Mara rolled to her right and tried to cut at the pike with her Saber. She failed, but her strike caused Kaz to retreat a step and gave her time to get to her feet.

When Kaz struck again, Mara cut at the pike a second time and this time succeeded in removing the tip of the weapon. She barely avoided Kaz's turn around blow. Yet, once clear, she made a gesture and seized the part she had just cut off with the force. With a wave of her hand, she sent that flying at Kaz, striking him in the shoulder.

Grimacing from the pain, Kaz backed off and collected himself. Then he struck. Jix had never seen Kaz move as fast as he did. In fact, he had never seen anything living move that fast. The Noghri struck like a coiled serpent. Yet Kaz's speed was for naught. No matter how fast one was, no matter how adept, a trained force user whether Sith, Jedi or something in between knew it was coming and had time to prepare. Time seemed to stop for Wrenga Jixton as he saw Mara Jade jerk to her side to avoid Kaz's lightening fast strike. In the same motion, he saw her bring up her light saber and cut downwards in a motion that severed the Noghri's legs from his body. Kaz's scream cut through him sharper than any blade could.

"KAZ!" shouted Jix as he dropped the ropes and brought up his blaster. Pulling the trigger repeatedly, he watched in horrid fascination as Jade smoothly deflected his bolts. Their gazes only met for a moment and Jix knew from looking into those hard emerald agates that this was the end. He fired off another shot, and then watched helplessly as the girl brought up her hand to deflect the bolt. An instant later an invisible force struck and sent him flying out the window that he had, moments before, been planning to escape from. With a crash, Wrenga Jixton fell two stories downward straight into the durasteel patio of his neighbor. "Damn party tricks," was the last thing he said before the darkness came and claimed him.

* * *

Author's notes: Hi everyone... this was a long chapter. More than 10 pages long. Thank you for all your reviews!

What happens from here... well stay tuned. Two quick announcements. If you want review responses, please include your email in your review. I respond to reviews individually. Secondly.

GO WHITE SOX!

CK


	15. Prelude C: Part 3

_Heart of Darkness_

_Cka3ka_

_Prelude C: Part 3_

_Slightly Earlier that day…_

"Leia," came the voice of Nura Tamri as she strode into the large garage followed by the combat droid known as D-4. Nura had always carried an aura of command and elegance about her, but it was now much more pronounced after years of working with Leia and Jix. She had been a leader of a small time gang before and while used to authority, she had always been one of the gang—literally. With Jix and Leia, she had assumed a different, more aloof authority. She no longer just dealt with the pseudo-power struggles of the under-city. Jix and Leia had moved their operations into a legitimate business where she interacted with those with real power on Kuat. She had been forced to learn more than simply instructing a few minions on how to behave. For the last five years, she had been an executive of a fast growing group which just happened to have a para-military security force at its disposal.

"Aren't you suppose to be upside with Jix and Kaz?" she asked with a gentle smile. "I didn't expect you here today."

"I'm showing a friend a few things about swoop bikes," answered Leia standing up from next to Viqi who she was instructing on the various components of a swoop bike. "Viqi this is Nura Tamri, she helps run things for me around these parts. Nura this is…"

"Viqi Shesh," interjected Nura, her warm smile didn't match the frigid tone in her voice or the hardening of her eyes. She did not offer her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Leia sensed a deep smoldering anger in Nura. She wasn't sure what it was about, but she did know it was aimed at Viqi. She raised a questioning eyebrow at Nura only to be met with a shrug.

"It's nice to meet you as well," smiled Viqi, not un-oblivious to Nura's feigned warmth. Yet, as someone born and raised in Kuati high politics, she knew better than to submit to her own curiosity of what she had done to offend the petite blond. She was already pretty sure that it was someone her father had inadvertently offended in his quest for power. She was use to people not liking her for who she was related to.

Introductions done, Nura turned her attention to Leia and asked, "Did you call Jix and let him know that you are here?"

Leia sniffed disdainfaully. She was old enough to take care of herself. Jix and Kaz had eased up over her activities over the years. At first, she had not been allowed to go anywhere without at least one of them and D4 accompanying her. After five years, they had finally relented and allowed her to go from school to home or the garage by herself provided that she called in to confirm her location. She understood their concern, but she was still a bit resentful of her restrictions and often shrugged them off whenever possible. "No, but I'll do that right now"

Tapping a button on her com, she waited patiently for Jix or Kaz to answer. After about a minute, of no one answering she gave up. "They aren't there. Probably at the Cantina."

"He better not be," growled Nura. "He has to file all our taxes before they are due in two days."

"You let Jix do all the paperwork?" boggled Leia. "He can barely balance his own check book. We're lucky he isn't a big spender otherwise we'd be constantly paying penalties."

"He can balance his books just fine. Jix is mathematically inclined enough to do the taxes," defended Nura a bit too heatedly.

"If you say so Nura," smiled Leia. She knew from the beginning that Nura was attracted to Wrenga Jixton. Over the last few years, that attraction had simply grew. They were in constant interaction and were well matched. Of course, the two drove each other to distraction on occasion, but that was always expected. Leia had a running bet with Kaz on when the two would get together.

"Anyway… I'm about to head back upside. I'll leave D4 to accompany you and bring Arni and Duma with me," she said referring to two of their hired henchmen.

"Well, why don't we go back together? We're just about done here," said Leia. Turning to Viqi, "You mind taking us back? It'd be great for you to stay for dinner and we can do that stupid paper Falwen assigned together. I can take the odd chapters and you the even."

"That works. Let me call my dad and tell him I'll be back later. Then we can go."

"Great. Oh… and D4, Viqi is on the no shooting without permission list."

"Mistress!" whined the droid. "That list is getting absurdly long. How is a combat droid such as myself supposed to enjoy itself when limited so!"

"Get over it you big whiny tin can," said Nura, rapping D4 sharply on the side. "I have a few more things I can take care of while you two get cleaned up. I'll be in the office. Come get me when you are ready."

"Alright," said Leia simply.

* * *

Viqi Shesh's aircar was a bit cramped as Leia, Nura, and D4 piled in. It didn't take them long to get to a major traffic artery outside of the under city. Still, it was a forty-minute trip from the garage to Leia's upper city condo. The conversation was mainly between Leia and Viqi about various functions that were going to happen at school. Viqi was trying to get Leia to participate on some dance committee she was on. Nura tuned them out until she heard Viqi ask, "You think Jix will be back when we get there, Leia?" 

As if sensing her attention and ire, Leia laughed. "Sure, you can bat your eyelashes at him. You and Nura can both become giggling little idiots around him."

"I do not giggle around him," snapped Nura defensively.

"If you thought he liked those types of girls, you would."

"He does like those types of girls… that's why he goes out with those… floozies!"

"Hmm… I think someone likes someone… and it's not a teenager with a crush!" smirked Leia. "I think you can bet on having to go through Nura to get Jix Viqi."

"She has good taste in men," laughed Viqi.

"How do you know Jix anyway, Viqi?" asked Nura irritably.

"They met when Jix came to pick me up a few years back. Then he took us out for ice cream once and Viqi's had a crush on him since then," chuckled Leia.

"I was thirteen!" protested Viqi.

"You still have a crush on him."

"Please… just because I think he's dreamy doesn't mean that I have a crush."

"True… ok it's Nura that has the crush," Leia accused, mockery in her voice.

"I do not have a crush on Wrenga Jixton. Force, I'm nearly thirty," stated Nura firmly in a matter of fact voice. Her words lacked their usual conviction when she spoke in that manner.

"Please. You get all crabby every time he's even seen with another woman. Remember that time with the real estate agent? She was all flirting with him and I could tell you were about to explode. You even walked out to compose yourself."

"I had to use the ladies room," sniffed Nura. Viqi laughed and Nura gave her a dirty look.

"Ok, how about that time we went to that cantina and you caught him flirting with that waitress. You were livid."

"I was not," said Nura weakly.

"Accepting denial is the first step to recovery," stated Viqi sagely.

"Oh shutup, so what if I care for him? It's not that anything will happen between us. I'm just a friend to him."

"I don't know about that. He's constantly worried whenever you do anything dangerous. And remember all those times he does little things for you? Like those chocolates after the incident at the Cantina? Or the flowers when you were sick last year? And didn't he take you out to dinner like a month ago?"

"That doesn't mean he feels for me what I feel for him," insisted Nura stubbornly.

"I must concur with Mistress Nura's assessment," interrupted D4. "All those incidents fall under Condition Red protocol."

"Condition Red protocol?" asked Nura puzzled.

"Accessing Protocol: Analyze Nura Tamri and Leia Skywalker's emotional patterns during particular days of the month. If mood is equivalent to days of menstruation cycle activate Condition Red.

Primary Condition Red Response: Immediately report situation to Wrenga Jixton when Nura Tamri or Leia Skywalker are not present.

Secondary Condition Red Response: Activate placating protocol. Immediately agree with anything, regardless on how stupid, that is spoken by Nura Tamri or Leia Skywalker. There are Six more protocols. Would you like me to continue?"

Silence. Outrage. Flabbergast.

"He is a dead man," stated Nura.

* * *

After D4's rather disturbing and appalling revelation, the ride passed without much more conversation. Nura quietly contemplated her relationship with Jix or rather non-relationship. Despite D4's comments, everyone ignored the droid anyway, Leia had lifted the lid off her pot of dreams. Perhaps she should make the first move. Or at least, she should try to figure out his feelings, if there were any. 

As they approached their residential complex, Leia noticed several emergency vehicles around. There were ambulances and Kuati security cars around. Annoyance immediately swelled up within her.

"If this has anything to do with One-eye, I'm going to have to pay him a very final visit. I hope Jix and Kaz cleaned their clocks," said Leia flatly as she strode into the apartment past the officials.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, do you reside here?" asked an officer at the door addressing Nura, as he stopped the three women.

"I live here in the east penthouse apartment," said Nura with a neutral tone in her voice. She could see Leia was agitated with annoyance and an annoyed Leia was never good to have on hand. "Is there a problem officer?"

"There has been a shooting and what appeared to be a gang fight in your apartment. I'm afraid that we're going to have to ask you some questions down at the station," said the officer.

"Enough of this," snapped Leia as she walked up past Nura. "We need to get into our apartment."

"I'm sorry miss, but we can't do that. The apartment is sealed for evidence."

"We can go to our apartment," said Leia tapping into the force. She remained cool as she was sure that Jix and Kaz had more than dealt with the interlopers. One-eye had sent several assassination teams in the past and all had failed spectacularly. Leia and her crew had never had the time to finish the old bat off since he never left his heavily fortified complex. Things would change now; Leia had had enough of Old One-eye endangering the people she cared about. They'd dig the badger out of his hole even if they had to get AT-AT walkers to do it.

"You can go to your apartment," said the man tonelessly as he waved them through.

"Let's go," said Leia to Nura as she strode past the guards. Nura and Viqi followed along giving each other looks of curiosity as how Leia had seemed to convince the guard instantaneously to let them through.

They rode up the elevator in silence. When it stopped at their floor, Leia led them out. Leia saw two more police guards flanking both sides of the hallway. She strode by them and didn't stop until she came to the rubble filled hallway.

"Excuse me, ladies," said another officer. "But we can't let you in here. It's gruesome."

"I would hope so," sneered Leia. With another flick of the force, she put the man to sleep and strode in.

All around her in the foyer were bodies. She recognized Kaz's handiwork and smiled. The Noghri had ripped through these intruders with the same casual efficiency as always. Several bodies with blaster bolt scarring were undoubtedly Jix's mark. She almost smiled as she envisioned Jix's scowl when she told him that Kaz had more kills than the former stormtrooper. Competition was always fierce between the two.

Her attention was turned when she heard someone retching. Turning she saw Viqi clutching her stomach and puking her guts out.

"This is most unfortunate mistress. It seems that we missed a very bloody massacre…" stated D4 as he brought up the rear.

Leia ignored the droid. "Viqi are you alright? You shouldn't have come up…"

"The smell… omg blood…" breathed Viqi as she stopped throwing up.

"Wait until _Rigor Mortis_ sets in," half-chuckled Nura. "Then you'll really love the smell."

"No… we will be well on our way when that happens," said Leia firmly as she strode towards the kitchen. There was no way she wanted to be here for that smell. "Look for clues that Jix or Kaz would have left us when they got out…"

She stopped in disbelief as she stepped through the kitchen threshold. There were several bodies there, but her eyes fixated on one. There propped up on the wall was Kaz, or what was left of him. His legs had been severed and he had obviously been tortured. His eyes were closed and his head hung limply.

"Nonononononoonnono KAZ?" screamed Leia as she ran to the Noghri throwing her arms around his body. "NOOO… This is impossible!"

She heard Nura gasp behind her and felt her presence next to herself. Yet, everything around her faded away… only Kaz mattered. He wasn't dead yet… she knew that. She could feel a trickle of life within him yet. "Kaz hold on… please.. hold on… I can heal you," she said as she reached into the force. She let all the feelings of love she had for the Noghri suffuse her. She reached out, grabbing the emotional power of the force and poured energy into Kaz…"

"Misss…tress," hissed Kaz… "Must leeeave.. too late.. trap.. go.. window go.. now. Remember… sing death…"

"Kaz… you will not die… I will not let you die!" screamed Leia as she reached deeper in the force. Now anger joined her love… and simply her will took over…

"Go…" whispered the Noghri as Leia felt his life force slip. An image appeared before her. Kaz knew of Leia's powers and he concentrated his last breath on the image of Mara Jade. Leia saw clearly the beautiful face of the woman that had killed her alien mentor… a creature that she loved dearly. The green eyes and red hair were burned into her memory. Tears filled her eyes as she felt Kaz's life force disappear.

Behind her she heard a scream. She whirled and saw three men enter dressed as police officers. The only problem was that they were too scarred and well armed to be officers of the law. They were obviously bounty hunters or assassins. One was already moving toward Viqi. The society girl screamed as she tried to get away, but the man reached out and grabbed her arm, throwing her to the ground.

Leia reacted instantaneously. Her lightsaber flipped into her hand and thumbing it on, she removed the arm of the man who was coming after her. In a blink of an eye, she moved behind the man that was trying to subdue Viqi. She grabbed his head and, in one smooth motion, slammed her light saber blade through his forehead from behind.

The smell of burnt flesh told Leia what happened to the other man.

"Excuse me mistress, but I will deal with the organic sentients in the hallway. May I have permission to execute them?"

Leia didn't acknowledge D4 at once. She saw Nura staring out the window with a dead look in her eyes and she felt dread running up her spine. She knew what that meant.

Slowly she walked to the window and looked down. Two stories below her, she could see a body being carried away under a sheet. She didn't need to see the face to know that it was Wrenga Jixton. She had found Kaz alive and her instinctive reaction was to help him survive. The emotion that had coursed through her was she held the dying Noghri was love. Love for him and all that they had been through. Now as she stared down at Jixton's body being carried away, something else filled her—cold hard hatred for the green eyed red haired woman that did this.

"D4… Kill them all," whispered Leia.

"With pleasure, Mistress."

Leia turned to the man she had disarmed—literally. She slowly walked up and cupped the fallen man's face in her hand. "Where were you going to meet the red haired bitch?"

The man laughed. "You think a little girl scares me."

"Really…," chuckled Leia, giving the man a bright smile.

"What is that you fear then?" asked Leia musingly. Then as if she were talking to herself, "Not pain… not a strong man like you. Do you have a family? Someone you care about?"

The man tried to break free from her hold. Yet, despite his added size advantage and strength, he was no match for Leia's force enhanced strength. She could begin to sense his growing fear as he realized that she was no ordinary girl.

"Ahh… so you are beginning to grow afraid. You should," said Leia still smiling. She reached out to the Dark Side and began to pick the man's surface thoughts. She could see a little girls face prominently. A daughter or sister, most likely a daughter that the man cared about. Slowly she crafted an illusion showing the man the very bloody demise of his loved one. She used every shred of the material on inflicting pain that she had ever learned from the black holocrons in it and then slowly eased the image into the man's mind.

Deep in the dark side, Leia found the man's subsequent screams and cries to be breathtaking. He was watching his worst nightmare occur. Leia only initiated the nightmare. The technique she had learned allowed it to take a life of its own once the owner was sufficiently lost in the dream. It preyed on the mind's worse fears and constantly recreated itself to adapt. It was powerful and ancient Sith magic. Magic that Leia had mastered.

"Please…stop…" groaned the man after almost a minute of intense screaming.

Leia didn't stop. She let the man scream for almost a minute more before she eased the illusion just enough so that he was cognizant of her.

"Are you afraid now?" she asked wickedly with the same smile plastered on her face. Without waiting for an answer she sunk him into his nightmare again.

Leia would have made him suffer more, but she had only known the theory on how to use illusions to torture a mind. She had no real experience and she didn't know when his mind would snap or his body give out. So, after a minute more, she eased up and let him catch his breath.

"Tell me where you were suppose to meet the red head."

"She went to the under-city," gasped out the man. "She went looking for the place the two here worked."

Fear pierced the coldness that had Leia had wrapped around herself. She immediately stood and went to the window. "Nura, clean everything up," she shouted over her shoulder before leaping out the window.

"Wait!" was all she heard Nura say before falling out of hearing range. Leia wrapped herself with the Force and landed two stories below on her feet without any injury. She immediately started running for the nearest air car she saw. She would protect her people. She wouldn't let the others that worked for her die. Even more importantly, she intended to visit retribution on the person responsible for the death of Jix and Kaz. She would make the red haired bitch pay.

* * *

Next chapter: The Duel! Leave a review! Gots to run but thank you all who have been with me so far. ciao

CK


	16. Prelude C: Part 4

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Prelude D – Part 4: Retribution.

The Naberry garage was crawling with bounty hunters. Leia was angry, irate, and not in her right mind, but she had been well trained in the art of tactics. She could no more blindly throw herself into a situation than cut off her own left arm. She circled the garage gauging how many of them were there as if she were a wild boma beast hunting a pack of antelope. Her Force senses were clouded, the Dark Side hung heavily on the building. Somewhere within, lay the red headed bitch that had killed Kaz and Jix.

Seeing that there were perhaps two dozen or so mercenaries in the building, Leia knew that she could not simply storm in. She could deal with them if push came to shove had there not been another Force user. However, with the girl there, it was likely that Leia would be defeated. It was not a chance she was willing to take.

Yet, where a frontal assault would fail, a more insidious plan could work. Leia closed her eyes and tapped the raging emotions that lay within her. She had to calm herself slightly because creating illusions required patience and, when one's emotions were in turmoil, illusions tended to be shoddy. The cube she had obtained for her birthday had held ancient magic, ancient Sith magic. The greatest art of the Sith was the ability to create illusions. Long ago, when the Republic and the Jedi were young, explorers had encountered the Sith Empire. In those dark times, the Sith had nearly prevailed, and it had been due to their ability to create armies and armies of illusions that blended in with their real troops. Leia had learned this lost art. She had returned to the very roots of the Sith.

She used the Force in asimiliar manner asshe did with the bounty hunter earlier. Sheimagined the most hideous monstrosity she could think of and then slowly created an illusion of it. For the guards that were patrolling the rear entrance, there was something that looked like the cross between a rancor and krayt dragon with a myriad of horns sticking out of all places. Leia smiled in satisfaction as she heard a cry of fear and then blaster fire. With the men's attention held, she had the initiative of surprise. These were no doubt themenwho had invaded her home and she intended that none of them live.

As some of the bounty hunters fired mindlessly at the apparition before them, Leia slipped around behind them. With deliberate coldness, she brought up her blaster and killed them with precise Force accurate shots. They were dead before they realized that they were under fire. With the outer guards taken care of, Leia turned and entered her workplace. There was, of course, a guard, but he suddenly felt his throat constrict. He died from asphyxiation; dieing without knowing what killed him. The last thing he saw was the sight of booted feet walk past his field of vision.

Leia Skywalker stalked into the Naberry garage with murder in her eyes. She had been expecting to arrive to the sight of her employees lying dead, but apparently they had not been here when the bounty hunters arrived. Instead, she came upon a dozen bounty hunters trashing the garage that she, Jix, Nura, and Kaz had worked so hard to build.

The sight of one of the men tearing apart one of the air cars she had so lovingly repaired just the day before sealed their fate. She ignited her light saber and reached deeply into the Force and attacked.The first man died as Leia's light saber separated his head from his body. The second died as he was cleaved in half. The third man had a chance to draw his blaster, but was too slow and Leia's blade cut his hand off before swinging around to end his life. The fourth man fired several blaster shots and only succeeded in killing two more of his partners before he himself was sent to the world beyond. The fifth man had his larynx crushed by a negligent wave of Leia's manicured hands. The ones that were left broke then, and they fled away from Leia. Another died as he was struck with a force push that sent him careening at forty miles an hour into the wall. His neck snapped when he hit the durasteel.

As the surviving men fled, Leia felt a powerful presence in the Force. A hooded black robed figure slowly walked between two of the fleeing men towards her. When, she slowly removed her hood, a dangerous smile crossed Leia's face. It was none other than the red haired girl whose image had been seared in Kaz's mind.

"It shall be done master," Leia heard the girl say to herself.

There were no other words exchanged as her opponent ignited her light saber. Violet light poured from it mixing with Leia's crimson saber to give the light in the room an eerie orange tint.

Leia struck first. Using the force to propel her against Mara Jade, she brought her blade over her head and struck downwards with the strength of a Rancor. She was only mildly dismayed when Mara Jade parried the blow in a single smooth motion. Almost immediately Leia was on the defensive. Jade was faster and stronger than she realized. The girl was certainly taller and… more sensual than Leia. In fact, she was exotically beautiful with her perfect silky red hair and stunning green eyes. The bitch. More anger infused Leia and she drew more on the dark side. After a few more strikes, she put Mara on the defensive. Leia struck high and low, left and right, side to side, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't touch Jade.

The two battled back and forth for what seemed like hours. Leia couldn't gain an advantage and could feel herself taxing. Yet, Mara seemed to be unwinded. Leia understood that she couldn't win if she kept up at this pace. Slowly she gave ground and began to ascend a flight of stairs. Without warning several pieces of parts flew at her head and she barely had time to duck and avoid the flying projectiles. _How was this girl fighting at her level and still have excess energy to use for telekinesis?_ She needed to change the fighting ground, and with a burst of Force she fled up to the second level. A flash of violent, Jade's blade nearly took off her head. Leia twisted and blocked Mara's following strike. Twirling her blade, she came around with a back handed riposte, but Mara easily ducked it. Again, Leia barely parried Mara's following thrust.

Leia split her attention and reached out with the Force to open the door that led to the roof. Outside the night air was heavy with humidity. Skyscrapers towered above her and Leia could feel the myriad of life energies all around her. She leapt backwards across the rooftop to give herself some space and took a deep breath clenching her light saber tightly in her hands slick with sweat. She was good with a saber, but it wasn't something she extremely enjoyed. She'd practiced with her father and Jix, but she realized that she hadn't ever been really prepared to fight a full out battle against another well-trained Force user. Leia bit her lip in frustration. She knew she was stronger than this girl in the Force, but doubt began to creep into her mind. The stunning red headed bitch seemed so calm and assured as she stepped outside into the night.

Seeing no other choice, Leia tapped into the Dark Side more deeply than she had ever before. She summoned her anger, and her frustration. The power that came to her was sweet and it beckoned to be used. She struck like a coiled viper, only to find that Mara Jade was prepared. Again, Jadecasually deflected her blow. This time around, Jade struck back. Her strikes were stronger than Leia's. They were faster, more precise, and it was clear that her saber work was much more refined.

The two danced around the rooftops for a few more passes, each continuing to test the defenses of the other. Then without warning Jade struck with such violence that Leia felt her grip on her saber loosen when she blocked. To her horror, Jade spun and struck just as viciously with her back-handed follow up. With a clang, Leia's saber flew from her hand and rolled across the roof.

"Well that was exciting," smirked Jade breaking the silence for the first time. There were a few beads of sweat rolling down her face, down her delicate high cheeks. "My master will be most pleased when I bring him your head, Jedi."

Leia panted in exhaustion. _Jedi?_ This girl didn't even know the difference between a Jedi and a Sith and she had beaten Leia. How could such untrained scum beat her? It was mortifying. Moreover, this was the girl that had killed Kaz. The image of Kaz's mutilated body came to her mind and Leia could feel herself begin to cry. Jix was dead too. She loved them. They had been with her so long. They had been her family. They had cared for her. Never again would she have Kaz's calm presence behind her. Never again would she hear the two of them tease her. She would never hear their jibes, or their wry comments in battle.

She had studied her holocrons intensively and she knew there were darker powers that were available to her. She had never used them in fear of the toll that they would take on her. But now, hearing this girl's rich sarcastic soprano drove her over the edge. This was the girl that had taken everything from her and she would pay. She would die even if Leia had to use the darkest of arts. Pure hatred swelled up in Leia giving her the power and the will to use powers that she had never tapped.

"Jedi? I am no Jedi," Leia hissed. Her chocolate eyes began to slowly change colors. Her ivory skin began to turn deathly pale as the Dark Side filled her.

Mara'scondescending smile evaporated.Leia raised her hands and with a twisted hate filled look poured the pent up force power at the girl.

Sizzling blue lightening poured from Leia's hand at Mara Jade. It struck and curled around the girl's light saber and Leia grinned as she heard Mara scream. For the moment, Mara still stood, but the look of agony on her face made Leia's heart sing. She would win. She would have her revenge. She would make this slut suffer for an eternity. She would make this red headed bitch beg for death.

Mara's scream intensified as the lightening continued to pour from Leia's hands. She couldn't hold onto her light saber and let it drop. The pain intensified ten fold then as she could feel her skin begin to burn as Leia's lightening wrapped around her. The pain was unreal. It was like nothing Mara had ever felt before. Mara's training had made her able to block out physical pain, but this was beyond the physical. It struck at her very soul and every inch of her being causing her to scream as she had never screamed before.

The Force whispered warning to her as she felt several more presences enter the rooftop. She barely managed to duck and roll out of the way of several blaster shots. Leaping back to her feat, panting, Leia saw several more bounty hunters step onto the roof. With a snarl, she set a blast of Force lightening that incinerated them on the spot. Yet, even as she did so she saw the white armor of storm troopers and the uniform of Kuati security begin to pour through the door. She could not kill them all. She saw Jade writhing on the floor with pain, and knew that she couldn't kill the girl off. She summoned her lightsaber to her and began deflecting their fire. She had to escape; there was no choice but to run.

Using more Sith Art, she summoned a thick dark fog around herself and using the darkness as cover, she leapt off the roof. Her immediate vengeance might have been thwarted, but she knew she'd get another chance. Slowly as the adrenaline left her, she began to feel exhaustion take over. Her muscles groaned with overuse. She had never used so much Force power at one time and her mind threatened to shut down. Yet, she forced herself to push on. If she fell asleep now they would find her, and she would be killed. For another hour she pushed forward on foot. Pubtrans would be monitored and any call she made would be intercepted, of that she was sure. Finally, with no more strength left, Leia turned down an alley in the under-city. With the last of her strength she crawled underneath a trash dumpster and let the darkness of exhaustion claim her.

* * *

As she slept she dreamt. She dreamt of being lifted off the ground carefully by large mechanical hands and slowly being placed into the backseat of a sporty aircar. She dreamt of a familiar blonde hair framed face place a cool towel on her head. And strangely enough she dreamt of a desert world with twin suns. The desert was hauntingly beautiful in its desolation, and she felt at peace. She sat on a small rock in the Dune Sea quietly watching the landscape. She knew this world was Tatooine, the world where her father and mother had first met, the world that was her father's birthplace; strange that she would dream of it. Looking around she suddenly noticed a sandy haired young boy her age sitting right next to her. He was looking at the landscape with a contrite look on his face. 

"Hello?" asked Leia, but he didn't answer her. _He was a vision_, thought Leia. But just as she thought this, the boy turned and nearly shot out of skin when he saw her. The look on his face was so funny that Leia started to laugh.

"Who are you?" he asked all startled. "What are you doing here? Are you a sand spirit?"

"No… My name is…," she started.

Leia.

Leia.

"Leia, wake up," she heard Nura Tamri plead.

"Nura?" she croaked out through parched lips.

'Thank the Force, Leia," gasped Nura. "I thought you were dying. I didn't know what to do, you were so pale and…"

Something had startled Nura as Leia opened her eyes.

"Your eyes… they are… they are yellow."

_Sith eyes_. Leia knew about the phenomena from her studies. "Don't worry about it Nura," she reassured and put her hand on the hand of her friend, the woman who had been an elder sister or aunt to her for the last five years. "I'm still me. Where are we?" asked Leia.

"We're in a safehouse that… that Jix told me about should something ever happen to him. He told me that I should take you there if something ever happened. D4 and Viqi are in the other room."

"Viqi's here?"

"She's the one that drove… D4 was able to find you under that trash heap. We dug you out and I had her bring you here."

"Thank you, Nura, but you should have left me. It's too dangerous now for you," said Leia with sadness in her voice. "I never wanted you involved in this, but…" she trailed off with her thought unsaid.

Nura seemed to read her mind. Her voice was indignant when she replied, "But what? But I'm not worthy of taking care of you? Of knowing the truth? I've been with you for a long time Leia… I care about you, and I don't want to see anything happen to you. I'm already involved. Do you think that whoever is chasing you would let me go just because I don't know who you really are?"

"No… they'd kill you, but that would be a blessing Nura. You don't know what they are capable of. They would rip your mind apart to get what they wanted Nura. The less you know the better."

"Leia…"

"Listen, Nura. I know you care, and I want to tell you everything. I do trust you, you're… you're family to me. But Jix and I can never tell you because there are others involved too, others who would be punished if it was ever known that I existed. It's… It's very complex, but I intend now to finish it. I know that the cancer has to be removed for healing to begin. I want to live my life how I want to. I don't want to live in hiding… I want to be with my family and be able to walk freely without fear and there is only one way to get that done."

"And?"

"When the time is right… it will be soon Nura, please give me a few days. I have to discuss this with my… with someone else."

Nura sighed. "Well after five years, I guess I can wait a little longer."

"Alright." Slowly Leia rose to her feet and then tested her muscles. "How long have I been asleep?"

"10 hours or so. It's about six in the morning. It's still dark out."

Leia nodded. She opened the door to the other room and stepped out into the smell of something burning. She saw Viqi standing over a stove with a pot. She was obviously boiling something but it seemed that she was burning the pot.

"Viq that smells horrid, are you burning the pot?"

"Blah, I've never cooked before in my life. I have no idea what I'm doing!" cried Viqi as she turned to face Leia. "You look like shit."

"Thanks… just what I girl needs to hear after getting her ass kicked."

Viqi gave her a wane smile and then walked over and hugged her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… the bitch was stronger than I thought possible."

Nura and Viqi gave each other a look. "What bitch?"

"The red haired one that killed Kaz and Jix. She was… incredibly powerful."

"Leia," said Viqi slowly. "I saw you jump out of a three story building. That's not humanly possible except unless you believe those old stories about…"

"The Jedi. I'm no Jedi Viqi, but I can do a lot of what they can do," answered Leia carefully. "Viqi, I can't tell you more. You know the stories about the Jedi. They can take things out of your mind. The more you know the more dangerous it is."

"I don't let my friends get hurt. My family…"

"Your family is powerful on Kuat," stated Leia firmly. "Trust me… my enemies would be the death of you Viqi. Thank you for helping me, I know you care and that you would risk so much for me, means more to me than you can know… I don't have a lot of people I can trust."

"My family might not be as powerful as whatever is hunting you Leia in the galaxy," said Viqi firmly, "But here on Kuat, I know I can help you. Here on Kuat, Kuati's rule and will always rule."

_Pure Kuati arrogance_, thought Leia amusingly. Still, Viqi made a point. The Shesh's influence on Kuat made them very hard to disappear. Even a lion finds a badger hard to kill if it's dug into its own hole. "I appreciate your support Viqi."

Shesh nodded. "Look we need you to stay low for a few days, and then we can smuggle you off planet. The official holo-nets are going nuts right now looking for a Jedi. The whole security force is looking for you and so are the Imperial troops here. I say let it die down a bit and then we can get you offworld."

"Off world where?"

"I'd suggest Nar Shadda. My aunt's brother-in-law is connected to the Moff there. Imperial rule is really light and people disappear there. It's where anyone who wants to start over goes."

Leia nodded. If there was a hunt for a Jedi, then that would work in her favor. There is one person who the Emperor would call in to take care of a Jedi, especially one who could trounce one of the Emperor's crony Dark side users. She'd wait until her father found her and then they could arrange a very convenient death for her so that she could move on.

"I guess we can have Jix arrange travel now…" It took her a second to realize just what she said. She saw pain flash on Nura's face and she felt a cold emptiness inside herself. She would never see Jix or Kaz again. Suddenly the burden of her heritage came crashing in on her. Tears began to well up in her eyes, and for the first time since she had come to Kuat, Leia truly wept.

* * *


	17. Prelude C: Part 5

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Prelude C: Part 5

_Imperial Star Destroyer Avenger in orbit around Kuat…_

Darth Vader paced his chamber anxiously as he awaited word from his agents on the location of this Jedi apprentice. Officially, he had come to Kuat to hunt a rogue Jedi, but he knew that in fact he was hunting his own daughter.

He had arrived two days after Mara Jade had been defeated. The Emperor's Hand was now in a bacta tank healing the many burns that Leia had inflicted on her. She had been awake and in a great deal of pain when Vader had arrived and debriefed her. Not knowing the truth about Vader's relationship with her quarry, she had told Vader everything from her killing Jix and Kaz, to the duel with Leia. Jade had given a report that made Vader cringe. The young red headed assassin seemed to pick up every one of Leia's weaknesses in a single battle—how she favored her left side, how she struck slightly low on her follow, and the list went on. While he was aware of most of these flaws in her fighting,it never had occured to himthat he had such a short period of time to correct them. He, like Jix and Kaz, had fallen into complacency concerning Leia. He had enjoyed talking to her, and simply spending time with her over her training. He had been lax and guilt ate at him. He should have trained her better.

He could not kill Jade without raising the Emperor's suspicions, so he simply had her isolated and placed into a bacta tank. By the time she got out, the matter of Leia had to be dealt with. That is, if he could find her. It was obvious that Jix had a safe house for Leia should something like this happen. Vader both cursed and praised Jix for his competency. Praised for his foresight, and cursed that he was, well, so competent. He had an army of his agents pouring through every financial record, every piece of paper in their household and nothing showed up.

The Dark Lord let out a weary sigh and reached out into the Force. Across Kuat he looked for Leia's distinguishing Force signature, but there was nothing. There was absolutely no sign of a powerful Force user and as he looked into the Force for clues he found it clouded. His daughter had learned well how to hide herself in the Force.

A beep sounded at his door, and Vader turned his attention to more mundane things. "Enter," he ordered in his deep voice.

Captain Teren Rogriss of the Avenger saluted Vader briefly and entered.

"My Lord Vader, if I may have a moment?" asked the Captain officiously.

"Time is pressing, Captain. Be quick," replied Vader ominously.

"Of course my Lord. The men have poured over the paperwork and we have found no leads. This female Jedi may be hiding in the warrens of the poor quarters of the planet. We would need a much larger force to find her," said Rogriss as he handed a datapad over to Vader.

"Then our efforts must be redoubled," replied Vader as he took the pad. Not surprisingly, he felt that there was something underneath the pad—a sheet of paper.

"The men are tired sir. They have been working twenty hour shifts already," protested Rogriss.

"Then find ways to motivate them, or I will," replied Vader darkly. "Do not fail me Captain or else."

"Of… of course Lord Vader," was all Rogriss said as he seemingly fled Vader's chamber.

Over the last few years the Captain and Vader had worked out a very amicable relationship, but had kept it secret. Rogriss was one of Vader's growing number of protégés. The Emperor always encouraged his various minions to build little Empires in the bureaucracy and then played them off against each other. Often times, he would pit one of the more powerful flavors of the month against Vader just to keep the Dark Lord on his toes. Vader despised it, and tried to stay aloof from such politics though he dealt with those that attempted to test him swiftly and fatally.

In the past, he had used Jix almost exclusively. Now he had begun to change his habits, but wished to do it quietly and slowly. The Emperor was a suspicious man and Vader was the one man he remotely trusted. Rogriss was his first venture into promoting careers of competent officers in exchange for their loyalty. In this particular case, Vader was confident that he was successful. Rogriss knew about Leia or at least that she was family. He already suspected that this hunt was about her and the Captain had personally went down to Kuat or sent his trusted lieutenants to make discreet inquiries separate from the official investigation.There was no doubt why he was here andthere was no doubt that he had found something

Vader sat slowly at his work counsel. He inserted the datapad and saw nothing unusual in the reports that were contained within. Mindless details of troop movements and area covered. He finished skimming the data on the pad and then slipped out the paper that Rogriss had carefully palmed him out. He unfolded it and slowly read the crisp precise handwriting of his captain.

_Leia Naberry was a known confidant of Viqi Shesh daughter of Sirin Shesh, a prominent Kuati lawyer. _

_Additionally, there was a clerical error at one of the hospitals. It stated that a man who fell out of a window died several hours after arrival. Yet, the autopsy showed that the corpsewas that of a man who died of heart failure. _

Underneath his dark armor, Vader smiled. The Force told him this was a lead and he reminded himself to reward Rogriss for another job well done. Rising from his seat, he activated his comm unit.

"Yes mi'lord?" answered the communications officer.

"Prepare my shuttle, lieutenant. I will be departing for the surface immediately," Vader commanded.

* * *

Viqi Shesh parked her air car at the entrance of her family's penthouse flat. The Sheshs dwelt on the 400th floor of one of the tallest buildings on Kuat. They also owned the entire building.Stepping out of the car, the young heiress was surprised when she saw her father sitting in the salon of the flat with a tense look on his face. Her father was always a confident man, who let little get in his way. She had never seen him look so ashen.

"Viqi," he said haltingly. "We need to talk. I need to know where your friend Leia is."

"Daddy?" asked Viqi frowning. "I don't know where she is. I dropped her off at her apartment then went out shopping."

"You were gone all night, Viqi," said her father through gritted teeth. "Tell me what you know Viqi. You need to tell me right now."

"Why?" asked Viqi piqued at her father's attitude. Why was he getting so upset? As much as she liked Leia, she never imagined that she could have so much importance, certainly she wasn't so important that she could effect the house of Shesh. For some reason she found herself getting angry. "She's just some upstart new rich anyway."

"I don't know, but you must tell me everything you know now," insisted her father.

"Well I don't know anything."

"Viqi please, if you know anything…"

"I don't, daddy," she said with finality.

"Then I don't have a choice," her father said eyes downcast. "Come with me."

Puzzled and a bit put out, she was tempted to refuse and just go to her quarters. Yet, something in her father's voice made her agree. The two walked into the kitchen. The moment she stepped through the threshold, Viqi nearly fainted. In her very home was the walking nightmare that was Darth Vader and his dark glare was turned on her.

"So this is your daughter. She is very young," stated Vader. His voice cold andunderlined with asmoldering anger could be sensed by anyone. "It would be a shame to end such a bright star at such an age."

Viqi gulped. "Daddy?"

Her father kept his face straight and only replied to Vader. "Lord Vader, my daughter was only an acquaintance to the girl. They were just schoolmates, like hundreds of other children."

"Is that so?" replied Vader. "Leave us."

"Lord Vader. My daughter doesn't know anything. If she did, she would have told me," repeated Sirin Shesh.

"Children do not always tell their parents everything, especially ones that have been overly indulged," retorted Vader. Without any motion, Viqi's father was suddenly clutching at his throat and choking. "I gave you an order."

"Lord… Va… I beg…" said Sirin Shesh before he collapsed on the ground unmoving.

"Daddy!" cried Viqi as she ran to her father's prone form. Tears began streaming down her cheek as she began to sob.

"Dry your tearschild. He is not dead, but if you do not answer my questions truthfully, I will finish it."

"You monster!" screamed Viqi at him.

"Indeed," replied Vader unmoved. "Tell me where Leia Naberry is."

"I don't know!" screamed Viqi in fury.

"You lie," replied Vader. His voice was neutral,and sounded uncaring. Yet, underneathhe found such loyalty pleasing.Leia would need such friends in the future. "It would be in your best interest to tell me the truth… for your father's sake."

Viqi didn't hesitate. Her father had long ago told her that if one changed their story and proved that they were a liar then the consequences were often worse. Deny Deny Deny was what he had drilled into her. If a lie is to be believed, you must stick to it no matter what. To do otherwise was folly. If you were going to betray someone, her father had told her, the reward must be great and your own power must be enough to keep it. Men like Vader, she knew, would kill her as soon as he found out what he needed to know. The reward might be worth it, but she had no way to insure his word. She would rather die in dignity than be a worthless dead sellout.

"I don't know anything," she spat anger and hatred filling her words.

"Perhaps I can make such information useful to you and I both," enticed Vader. "It is within my power to elevate your house. Perhaps, a senatorial position for your family in the future. Think carefully child, if you refuse me you and your father will die before passing of the hour and I will rip the information from your mind."

_The carrot and the stick_, thought Viqi to herself, recognizing the tactic. Her father used it often. She was about to refuse absolutely again, but something in her mind clicked. Vader was by all repute absolutely brutal. If he could ripthe thoughtsfrom her mind why even give her a carrot? She remembered her words of bravado to Leia about Kuati's ruling on Kuat. She had thought them true prior to now, but then again she had not expected Darth Vader to be the one sent to hunt her friend. In his case, nothing applied. So again, she asked herself, why the carrot?

"Who are you to her?" asked Viqi.

"I am her executioner," stated Vader flatly. "Tell me where the Jedi is."

Viqi had asked Leia was a Jedi and she had said no. Did Vader not know what Leia was? No, that was impossible, decided Viqi. Then another thought clicked in her mind. Leia was expecting someone and her friend was remarkably calm for someone who was being hunted by Darth Vader. There was something not right and Viqi realized that it was Vader that Leia was waiting for. She was sure of it, and it made perfect sense. Leia had always been evasive about a lot of things and if Vader was a friend or patron or… relative? Father? Could it be possible? _Nope. He had to be something but there is no way that Vader has a kid. _She glanced up at Vader looking at him and saw that he was being remarkably patient with her. She saw no choice but to gamble. Her instinct told her Vader was no threat to Leia. Her other instinct was that even if she was wrong, she guessed that Vader meant to keep his word to her. A win win situation for her either way. She prayed that she was guessing right. If she were wrong, her father's advice would probably come true--she and he would both be dead.

"I don't know where she is right now," said Viqi carefully, "But I know that she liked to go into the undercity at times. I went with her to this flat once…"

Vader listened to Viqi carefully as she gave directions. Twice he could sense her misleading him, but they were small white lies that he knew would give him away if Leia was alert. That suited him perfectly and so he made no mention of her deception. It gave Leia a chance of escape or at least to be prepared for him when he came. For the second time that day, he smiled under his mask. Viqi Shesh was a resourceful young woman, and would be a powerful ally to his daughter in the future. He would see to that.

Vader simply nodded when the girl finished, and said nothing as he walked out of the apartment. Now he had to plan how to capture his daughter without anyone the wiser.

Leia knew her father was coming. She could sense his dark presence as it slowly descended into the under-city and towards her. His presence in the Force was awesome. It was dark, yet it shined like the noon day sun. She had planned for this; in fact she had expected him to come personally. It made the execution of her plan easier. Soon, she would be free to go where she needed and do what she needed to do.

"D4, Nura," she said quietly. "You two need to leave now. I will summon you when you are required."

Leia's voice was different from her usual one and Nura immediately noted that. "Leia?" she asked with concern in her voice. "What's going on?"

"My father comes," she said to her petite blonde mentor. "He comes and he will kill me."

"Your father?" gasped Nura. "Kill you?"

"You wanted the truth, yes? This is the reason why I've hidden all these years," said Leia as she embraced Nura. She took off the silver bracelet that her father had given her for her birthday. She pressed it into Nura's hand and said, "I don't think I will see you for a while, but we will meet again no matter what you see today. Take D4 to him later, but mention to no one, not even him that you know our relationship. It is a… dangerous secret."

Nura nodded without truly understanding. "Who is your father?"

"You'll see. You can't miss him. Go now," ordered Leia, with that dark dangerous tilt in her voice. She watched Nura and D4 leave with a small pang. She would probably see D4 soon enough, but Nura. Well, she didn't know if she'd see the woman who had helped raise herfor a long time, if ever again. Purging such sentimentality from her mind, Leia turned back to her task. She tapped the dark side again and slowly began to execute her plan.

_Lord Vader…_she reached out carefully with the Force. It was never too cautious to keep their relationship hidden from any who could be listening. At first, she sensed a quick flash of puzzlement, then understanding. Her father was a smart smart man. There of course, was no answer. Lord Vader did not answer a Jedi and this dance had to be executed perfectly. There was no doubt in her mind that the Emperor was watching.

_Lord Vader… let us discuss an arrangement… _she sent out again with a hint of desperation but laced with arrogance as was proper for a cornered Sith. Again there was no answer, and Leia donned a deep black cloak around her casual everyday wear. She opened the front door and stepped out into the street right into the view of half a company of storm troopers. She really hoped that her father hadn't brought along trusted men because she was going to kill half of them.

She ignited her light saber and attacked the troopers just as her father walked into view. There was no chance for him to call to the troopers any command and that was the way she wanted it. She wanted no chance that the Emperor could pick up any hesitation on his part. Her father had to remain in the full confidence of the Emperor. She had begun to formulate a long range plan and Darth Vader's position in the Empire needed to be unassailable.

She cut down two troopers before return fire was given. She quickly blocked three or more shots and then struck out with a massive Force wave that sent the troopers to the ground. Only her father stood facing her. As if on cue, more troopers began arriving and soon there was a sea of white with a single dark black suit amongst them.

"She is mine," stated Vader as he brought out and ignited his red blade.

"You underestimate my power," snarled Leia at her father. Anger, though not at her father, suffused her and she took a step back and straightened. "You are not worthy of being the Dark Lord, I shall take your place Lord Vader. When I destroy you and your master, I shall be the Sith Lord."

With the requisite words said, Leia raised her hand and channeled her power to her fingertips. She unleashed a burst of Force lightening at her father. Where that same lightening had crippled Mara Jade, her fathernonchalantly caught it on his light saber. Leia snarled and threw a much more powerful blast at him only to find the result to be the same. Her father walked forward and struck at her with a powerful overhand blow of his saber, which she caught and parried. With another blast of lightening to slow her father down, she turned and fled into her hideout.

With a wave of his hand, Vader ordered his troops to enter the doorway. The response was immediate as the troopers poured through the doorway weapons ready. Yet, as they stepped through, a deep thick darkness descended obscuring everything in the room. Moments later, Vader himself entered and he using the Force he banished the illusion. There in the center of the room stood his daughter, looking angry, yet terrified, just as a cornered animal would. She struck at him again and again, but helashed out with the Force and threw her out a nearby window back into the street. Walking back outside, he saw her struggle to get up and he walked up to her. With a casual swing of his saber, he strucka fatal blow and there was a terrible scream in the Force as her body simply vanished leaving only a few clothes behind. To all eyes that bore witness, it seemed as Vader had killed her and that the body had disintegrated. Vader spent a few moments looking over the area and then walked silently away, mission accomplished.

And on a nearby rooftop, his daughter sat cloaked in darkness keeping a tight shield around her Force abilities. The illusion had worked perfectly. As soon as she had entered the hideout she had fled up the stairs using the darkness as cover, leaving only a copy of herself behind. It looked real, felt real, and she knew that anyone who saw her would think she had been real with the exception of her father. He knew her too well to be fooled. She had only to casually view the Force to see that her caution had been valid. Down the street she could sense another Force user that she knew. There a red head stood quietly watching the proceeding.

Leia suspected, as did Vader, that the Emperor would take great interest in this event. They suspected correctly. Around a corner, in an alleyway, Palpatine himself stood watching through the eyes of Mara Jade. He saw through her eyes and felt through her Force senses as Vader cut down the rogue Sith. He felt with her power the Force fading from the girl. Perhaps if he were there in person he would have felt the deception, but he was not. He was far away in his meditation chamber and could only see through the eyes of his Hand. Jade might have been a skilled and powerful wielder of the saber, but her other abilities in the Force were limited. So, what Palpatine saw was enough to convince him that Vader had completed his task as efficiently as he always did. The Force did not warn him of any deception, and in his arrogance and belief in his own mastery of Sith Arts, it didn't occur to him that another had subtlety manipulated the Force to deceive him. In fact, all that occurred to him was that it was a pity that he had not realized the potential of this young girl. She could have been an interesting apprentice. And so, Leia Skywalker slipped through the fingers of the Emperor and was allowed to disappear into the galaxy.

* * *

A/N: I have added a lengthy author's note to my bio. Thank you all for reading, and thank you all for taking the time to review. The number of reviews that you have all left over the last few chapters have kept me motivated and have had me writing as much as time has allowed. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Just the Epilogue left and then we move to Act I of the actuall story.

CK


	18. Prelude C: Epilogue

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Prelude C: Epilogue

_One week later… the Imperial Star Destroyer Avenger en route to the Outer Rim._

Darth Vader had not lingered on the world where his daughter had seemingly perished. He knew that she was not dead and patiently waited for her to contact him. It would have been suspicious for him to remain on Kuat too long, so after several days of silence he had departed Kuat for the Tion sector. He had expected Leia to contact him subtlety, but when she did, even he was surprised.

It was past midnight when he felt a faint stir in the Force around him. He immediately rose and summoned his light saber to him. No one could enter his presence without him being aware and that someone was so close to him without him detecting them earlier irritated him. As he stood, he saw shadows coalesce and from them walked a black haired girl with blue eyes. It only took a moment longer for him to realize that his eyes deceived him and the image of that girl slowly melted away into that of his daughter whose welcoming smile held little mirth.

She walked over and embraced him and he could feel her body shake as a sob wracked her. "They're dead father… Jix and Kaz are dead."

"The Noghri are a warrior people. Your mentor will be honored and his death song shall be a noble one."

"That is small comfort father," sniffed Leia. "They loved me for who I am and… and I loved them too father… it hurts so much."

"I know… I know all too well," said Vader in his deep voice. And he did. He knew well the pain of losing loved ones even more so than Leia. Two he had lost to death, his mother and his wife, and one to betrayal, his closest friend, mentor, and brother. The pain of loss was something Vader was well acquainted with. "I have learned, my daughter, that in the pain of loss… we learn to cherish what we have." Those were strange words from Darth Vader, but not so strange from Anakin Skywalker. He had lived years with his loss; his only solace being to forge an orderly Empire. To his own dismay, he had found that he had not lost everything. He held his daughter tighter as his own emotions burned within him.

"I can arrange it so that you can earn a position on this ship. It will take a short while, but if you are able to keep your illusion up, we can be together," he said.

"I would love that father…," said Leia stepping back and sitting down onto the floor. "But that would be foolish and you know that. The Emperor thinks me dead and with that plan he would eventually find out otherwise."

Vader said nothing. He knew her words to be true. There was another way out. "It is possible that my master would take interest in you. It may meet his approval that you are my daughter."

"Father," said Leia slowly while looking at him fiercely. "You know and I know that your master would not approve. I would divide your loyalties and he would forever try to divide us."

Leia looked away and Vader could feel tension within her. She was thinking about what she would say next. "He was able to divide you and my mother, father. It is clear to me that he was responsible. Can you not see that? I fear that if he could divide you and her, that he coudl eventually divide us. It is not a price I am willing to pay."

"There is only one way out, father…" said Leia slowly. She looked up at her father and she knew he understood. Yet, it still had to be said openly. "Palpatine must die."

"My master is not an opponent to take lightly," warned Vader. As insane as his daughter sounded, he knew that he would aid her.

"Once, when he was in his prime, I think it would have been an impossible task," said Leia standing up. She began to pace as she organized her thoughts. "I have studied him father. I've studied his history as much as I've been able to. He was a great man once, noble and respected. He was a champion of morality even though he himself practiced the darkest of arts to further his own ends. He was an enigma, a man who could do the kindest of deeds for the darkest of ends. As chancellor, he was feared, respected, and loved. I remember that even my foster-father was one of his staunchest of supporters. But now… now he's lost in his debauchery and drunk in power. He empowers a faction one day and throws it down another. He has segregated aliens from the rank and file and destroyed some of his most loyal supporters that helped him during his rise just because of their species."

She stopped for a second and looked up at him again. Her eyes were tinted yellow as she was filled with the Dark Side. "Father… He is vulnerable now… more than vulnerable, he is asking to be overthrown. Rebellion lurks under the surface of a thousand worlds. Stoke that ember and it will burst into flame. He is no longer respected or loved. He is merely feared and when the sentients of this galaxy overcome their fear… his days will be numbered."

"Fear is a powerful tool," stated Vader.

"Yes, but it can be overcome. I understand FEAR. I know how to use it, but I also know its weaknesses.I shall incite the galaxy father. I shall incite it against him and when the time is right… I think you will simply have to let him hang himself for it is you that he relies on as his instrument of fear."

"We shall see daughter… Your plan is dangerous, but it has possibilities. I have thought of things along similar lines though I had not though of using the Rebellion as our tool," mused Vader. "Where will you go now?"

"I plan to disappear for a little while. Viqi mentioned that Nar Shadda would be a good place to create a new identity so I think I will go there. It should not take too long."

"It is a good plan," stated Vader as he rose abruptly and went to a communication unit. Leia wondered what could be so important that he would interrupt their conversation.

He pressed it and spoke. "Your presences are required immediately."

There was no response and Vader came back over and sat down next to Leia.

"Who was that?" asked Leia puzzled. Her father didn't answer, but she could feel a sense of relief and kindness tinged with a hint of smugness coming from him. Both were something that he rarely ever projected. "Ok what?"

There was a hiss as she heard the outer chamber of his quarters open. _Wait… there is someone who Father trusts to enter without announcing themselves? That's…_ Her thought broke off as she realized there was only one person other than herself that she knew of that could get away with doing something like that. Turning she gasped in surprise and tears came to her eyes yet again. For there before her was Wrenga Jixton, but he was confined in a wheel chair. Nura Tamri stood behind him. "JIX! You're alive!"

"Yeah…," said Jix softly as he hugged Leia. "Not an experience I'd like to repeat, but I'm still alive… barely."

"You look alright…" said Leia as she looked him over. Despite the euphoria of seeing him alive, she felt a fresh wave of grief and guilt at his condition. It was because of her that he was confined in that chair.

"Nothing too permanent; though I doubt I can do field work anymore. I broke just about every bone in my body, but thanks to some quick bacta treatment they were able to keep me alive. I will never make fun of people with garden balconies again. I think the only thing that saved my life was that I didn't hit solid durasteel," said Jix with a smile seeing the distress in Leia's eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Leia embracing him again. Tears flowed openly down her eyes. "You're alive and you'll be ok… that's the important thing…"

"Hey now… you're a Sith Lord… aren't Sith Lords not suppose to cry?" chided the agent uncomfortably as he returned her hug. He loved Leia as if she really was family, but he wasn't into all that emotions stuff. He and Vader were alike that way.

Leia pushed herself back and smiled a genuine smile for the first time since her battle with Mara Jade. "We Sith embrace our emotions. Feelings lead to passion,cousin mine. Andthrough Passion, I gainstrength," quoted Leia sniffling. "I can't tell you how relieved I am… how happy I am to see you ok Jix."

"Thanks Princess… you don't know how glad I'm happy to see you alive too," chuckled Jix a bit awkwardly.

Turning to her other mentor, Leia rose and embraced her as well. "I'm glad to see that you're alright. I didn't think I'd see you for a long time." Giving Vader a mock look of irritation, "Daddy likes to keep secrets from me sometimes."

"Do not call me that," chided Vader. That term of endearment was certainly not appropriate for a budding Sith Lord.

"What? Wait… Vader is your FATHER?" boggled Nura. Her face was the perfect portrait of stunned disbelief.

"I thought you had figured it out," remarked Leia innocently.

"No… I thought that Vader… was like… what… that makes no… ok…" babbled Nura incoherently. Then turning to Jix, she yelled, "Why didn't tell me yesterday! I was scared out of my wits!"

"Ahh Uncle D is just a big teddy bear," remarked Jixton slyly causing Leia to burst out in laughter.

"That's Darth daddy. He's all scary on the outside but he's cuddly on the inside," laughed Leia throwing her arm around her father's waist.

"I am the Dark Lord of the Sith," stated Vader fiercely with anger and indignation. The temperature in the room dropped dangerously. "Do not ever use that term with me!"

There was a stunned silence for a moment. Leia looked at Jix and Jix looked at Leia. Then both broke out into laughter.

Vader was not amused, but what could he do? His daughter got away with just about anything with him. He hadn't ever been able to grow angry with her. Jixton… he was simply an exasperation that he had tolerated for years and had grown too accustomed to. He had always treated his agent sternly but constant usage of the term Uncle had somehow wormed his way into his own psyche. Words had power, and Vader had also come to think of Jix as a nephew rather than a simple tool to be used and discarded.

"Sorry, father," said Leia after a moment with a little pout and quiver of the lips. "If you don't want me to say it… I won't."

Vader sighed and just ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Hey!" cried Leia, reaching up quickly and trying to adjust her hair. "FATHER! I'm sixteen, not six!"

Nura Tamri sat stunned as she saw the most second most feared man in the galaxy reduced to well… a normal father. A week ago, she had been trussed up and thrust into a cell by Storm troopers. She had not been allowed to speak to anyone and had been fed through a slot in a door. When Vader had appeared to question her, she had literally wet herself. He had pressed her for information about Leia, but she had steadfastly refused to talk despite her fear. Then two days later, a miraculously alive Wrenga Jixton had arrived at her cell door and she had been given new guest quarters. Vader had shown up again, but this time had a different agenda. She had never made the connection between Leia's words and Vader. So, when Vader had offered her an opportunity to work for him she had still refused. Her loyalty was to Leia and she would not help Vader hunt her friend, her sister. Now, it all made sense and she was… well utterly shocked.

"Pardon, Lord Vader, I've thought about your offer again and I cannot turn it down. I will enter your service if you will take it," she said formally.

"Service? What are you talking about?" asked Leia as she also turned to look at her father.

"I have offered Miss Tamri the position of my agent provocateur. Your solution of our dilemma was not unforeseen and I have already begun the process of establishing a… new position in the Empire." Speaking to Nura, he replied, "I accept you into my service Nura Tamri."

"Thank you, Lord Vader."

"It will be refreshing to have someone in my employ who understands proper respect," intoned Vader.

Leia and Jix again looked again at each other. ""Of course, Lord Vader," both mocked simultaneously.

Vader shook his head. Somewhere along the line, he had let these two into his heart. He shouldn't have, but it was too late.

"I cannot think of someone more capable, father. But, won't the Emperor be forewarned by this?" asked Leia after a moment. The humor in her voice replaced by concern.

"He will not know. Jix has been working for me for many years and the Emperor has little idea who he is."

"But that… assassin of his will know his face."

"Mara Jade has many duties and I doubt that he and Jade will ever cross paths again, especially where I intend to send him."

_So that's the bitch's name. _Leia burned that name into her mind. Kaz was still dead and she would have her vengeance. Her hate for the redhead didn't soften the slightest bit. Moreover, she realized that her father was talking about sending Jix somewhere.

"Wait… Jix isn't going with me?" asked Leia slightly dismayed. Seeing Jix alive, she had automatically assumed that he would be accompanying her wherever she was going.

"No, Leia. I'd only hold you back. My injuries aren't fully healed and it's going to take over a year of therapy for me to even be able to walk without a limp again," he said and gestured expansively to his unworking legs. Though there was optimism in his voice, Leia felt the frustration and bitterness in it at as well.

"I'm sorry Jix… this happened because of me," she said with guilt apparent in her voice. Jix HAD been hurt because of her and it wasn't a surprise that he didn't want to be with her.

"Leia, It's not that I don't want to be with you. I do. I can't really imagine life without you…" he said groping for words. "I can't protect you the way I am now," he said. "I might not ever be able to again. You'll be fine. You have been trained well."

"But…"

"There is little choice in the matter, my daughter," interrupted Vader. "Jixton cannot perform his former duties and he requires a great deal of medical attention still. Tamri will take care of this."

"Where are you sending them?"

Vader paused for a second, and Leia sensed that he wasn't sure to tell her or not. Jix, however, took that out of his boss's hands. "Uncle D is sending me to Alderaan. I'm going to establish a deep coverwhile doing my rehabilitation there. Nura is going to be Uncle D's personal spymaster there."

"Alderaan… I could go there," suggested Leia.

"No, it will not be safe for you three to remain together," stated Vader firmly and not just because it wouldn't be safe. He did not want Bail Organa to ever speak to his daughter again, at least not if he could help it.

Leia sighed, but nodded with acceptance. "I guess not," she said in reluctant agreement.

"Your plan of creating a new identity on Nar Shadda is excellent," added her father, changing the subject slightly.

"Nar Shadda? You want her to go there?" exclaimed Jix. "That is not a place for a girl alone… especially not a teenager."

"I can SO take care of myself," scoffed Leia darkly.

"I wasn't referring to taking care of yourself," replied Jix. "I know you can take of yourself."

"This… is perhaps a problem," replied Vader obviously understanding Jix's words where Leia didn't. Nar Shadda was a rough planet, but it was also a planet steeped in sin. Every illegal vice existed there and was flaunted. Every narcotic, form of hedonism, and addiction was available and even pushed upon its citizens. It was a cesspool, and Vader despised the planet. He trusted his daughter, but at her age, the desire to try new things was sometimes overwhelming. Nar Shadda was not the best place to try new things or perhaps just had too many new things to try. Yet, it was still the best option for a destination for Leia to disappear and form a new identity.

"What is the problem with Nar Shadda?"

"Your father is worried about your innocence," explained Nura. "I haven't been there, but Nar Shadda is known for its… hedonism. It's not a very moral place."

"Oh this is a flipping Force be damned joke," cried Leia, suddenly seeming very much the sixteen year-old she was. Worse, at her comment, both her father AND Jix cleared their throats; if you could call the sound that her father emitted throat clearing. _Ridiculous,_ she thought to herself. _They are proud that I can fry people with Force lightening, but get uptight when I swear._

"Jixton's concerns are very valid," said her father slowly. "However, Nar Shadda is still the best place as a base of operations. Though, if you go, I believe I will not be able to see you for quite some time."

The atmosphere after Jix had shown had taken an upswing. Leia had felt happy for the first time since she had held Kaz dying in her arms. She had felt the anger, the hatred, and the grief lift from her heart. She could feel that her father didn't want to send her away and that it affected him deeply. Yet, she couldn't think of anyway out of it. She had to disappear or both of them would suffer the Emperor's wrath.

"You know, if not seeing Leia is a concern, there is a way around that," said Jixton in a wry voice that sliced through the heavy silence. "Uncle D uses a lot of bounty hunters, and we all know Nar Shadda is one of the hubs for the bounty hunter guild. Leia could pose as one of them and every so often she could show up and do a mission for you. That way she can take on my duties as well since I'm not quite capable of it now."

Both Vader and Leia mused over the idea for a minute. It was brilliant actually. Leia could travel easily over the galaxy and she would gain essential experience.

"That is an excellent suggestion Jixton," mused Vader. Turning to Leia, he asked, "Does it meet with your approval?"

"I have no idea what being a bounty hunter is like, but yeah it seems like a good idea. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"So be it then."

And so, for the second time in her life, Leia Skywalker took on a new identity and entered a new life. The first time she had been young and inexperienced. This time she had entered the Heart of Darkness. As her father before her, she would become a tool of the Force. She had a destiny to fulfill.


	19. Act 1'1: The Huntress

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Act 1: TheLight Within

_In a galaxy far far away…_

_The Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, became aware of the existence of his daughter. His premier agent, Wrenga Jixton, was assigned to kidnap her. But shortly after, a counter kidnapping attempt by Alderaan brought the attention of the Emperor. Fearing for his daughter's safety, Vader dispatched Wrenga Jixton and the Noghri Kazakh to be her guardians and mentors. For years they dwelt on Kuat and Leia was trained in the arts of the Sith by her father. After five years, Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand, was dispatched to assassinate Leia as she came to the Emperor's attention. In a pitched battle, Leia defeated Jade, but she delved into the Darkest of arts to do so. Soon after, her father arrived on Kuat and the two staged her death. Now… Leia Organa Nabierre Skywalker has left her father's protection and has joined the bounty hunter's guild. She now stalks the world as Boushh the Bounty Hunter growing ever more powerful in her Force powers. The months have been kind to Leia, no great threat has emerged, yet as she approaches her seventeenth birthday events begin to move… She is a Skywalker. For them, destiny has a special place. The Empire's time has passed and the embers of the extinguished republic begin to stir—it is not quite A New Hope… but hope begins to stir…_

_Six months after the Events of Kuat…_

Darkness. Darkness surrounded her and she reveled in it. She had studied the Sith arts for more than a half a decade and yet she had never come to understand the power of the Dark Side until that night Kazakh the Noghri fell to Mara Jade. The Dark Side was power incarnate, and it begged to be used. The Dark Side made her feel so alive. It was so full of passion and emotion, and when she hunted her prey it filled her with ecstasy.

She was a dark cloud of retribution as she followed the minions of Garanga the Hutt. He was a notorious spice and slave trader. Both practices offended Leia greatly. And as most sentients in the galaxy knew, offending a Sith Lord was very hazardous to one's health.

Yet, there were many spice and slave traders in the galaxy. Garanga simply had the bad luck of having a bounty placed on his head. The Hutts were not a coherent group. They thieved and cheated from each other as often as not. Yet, there was an unwritten rule in Hutt space—that you side with Hutts against outsiders. Garanga the Hutt broke that unwritten rule and the bounty on his head was a sizable prize. Yet, despite the large reward, few bounty hunters took up the mark,since the Hutt worked for Black Sun. That group was known for being vindictive against any who harmed their members. Unluckily for Garanga, he had the misfortune of coming to Leia's attention. The young Sith Lord had befriended a homeless Twi'lek that pan handled near her place of residence. She had given credits to the begger, only to be asked the next day for more. He had the distinctive smell of spice all over him, and one look at his bloodshot eyes told Leia that he was high on it. Leia had never permitted spice to be dealt in her territory on Kuat, and so she had asked the Twi'lek who was his supplier. With a little nudge of the Force, she was able to find out who his dealer was and from there she was able to trace it all back to Garanga the Hutt. She would have executed him anyway. The bounty was just a little bonus.

Leia watched with cold sickly yellow eyes from a catwalk far above as the group entered one of Nar Shadda's decrepit buildings. Two days ago, she had been given a tip that Garanga himself had arrived on Nar Shadda from his hidden base in some remote asteroid field. She smirked as two of the men didn't follow the others and remained outside to guard the entrance. Her smirk faded as she descended from the rooftop with deathly silence. She hit ground level with catlike grace. Straightening herself, she smoothed out her dark black robes and then pulled up her cowl. It was all so convenient. There was no doubt in her mind that there were a few bounties on some of the men in the building. Thugs always had someone place bounties on them and it would be some easy collecting. Moreover, she could indulge in the Dark Side. It had been almost two weeks since she had that pleasure.

She strode calmly up to the two men.

"Hey, what…" started one of the men before Leia raised one hand and silenced him with the Force. Both men gagged on their words and began to choke as they found themselves slowly being lifted off the ground. As they began to reach unconsciousness, Leia drew a blaster and shot them both. There was, after all, no need to leave mysterious causes of death.

She holstered her blaster and then entered the building without giving the two corpses a second glance. As she entered, two-dozen sets of eyes swung to her. It seemed that she had interrupted a high level meeting of Garanga's organization. _Pity that,_ chuckled Leia to herself. Reaching out with the Force, she slammed the windows, doors, and any exits shut. The men reached for their weapons, but Leia reached out and snuffed out all light in the room. And within the Darkness the screaming began. Leia didn't use her light saber. The wounds of a light saber were simply too unique to remain anonymous. A blaster would have given off light and perhaps her position. As it was, there was enough panic filled blaster fire going on. The situation called for knife work, and Leia had inherited Kazakh's Noghri blade—a very ugly and painful weapon. She efficiently killed every one of Garanga's men before turning to the Hutt himself. As she faced him, she allowed the light to return.

"Who is your supplier Garanga?" asked Leia in a conversational tone of voice. "Who brings you your spice?"

"Hohoho, Ugo chawa mu tawa vargu," answered Garanga. It was clearly a refusal to answer her question mixed with insults about Leia's parentage.

"Who is your supplier?" asked Leia utilizing a mind trick with a small wave of her hand.

"Hohoho, Sava gawa **Jedi**? Masai no tawa saska lo lo hohoho!" laughed Garanga. Leia sighed. She had forgotten that Hutts were immune to mind persuasion. Her father had mentioned it off handily during one of their discussions. That annoyed her, and Garanga's attitude annoyed her. _Oh well… I guess I get to do this the hard, but funway._

"Last chance Garanga," warned Leia as she slowly raised her hands.

"Hohoho… AHHHHHH" screamed Garanga as force lightening erupted from Leia's fingertips coursing over his fat greenish body. His screams of agony increased as Leia intensified the lightening. Smoke poured from the Hutts body as the heat began to cook his flesh.

"Hohoho _that_. Jedi mind tricks might not work on you, but I wager Sith force lightening does. Now talk you fat slug," spat Leia. Garanga coughed and gurgled with pain. He was just about to say something when Leia brought her hands up again and another burst of force lightening streaked at Garanga causing the Hutt to scream again. After another brief session of lightening, Leia asked Garanga again, "Who are your suppliers? You really don't want to make me angry. I can make it very unpleasant for you."

And the Hutt talked. He babbled every contact he had ever made. But what most interested Leia was that just before the Hutt died, he gave her the name of Black Sun's major bosses on Nar Shadda. Better yet, the Hutt told her about a supposed meeting next week.

* * *

_The next day…_

Leia awoke with a start. Light streamed through her windows into the bedroom of her flat. She closed her eyes and reached out into the Force. She'd taken to meditating early in the morning to prepare herself for the day. Lately she'd been studying the Jedi holocrons. She'd finished all the material in the Sith ones and continued to practice the exercises from those lessons. Last night had been exhilarating, but this morning she wanted to be more contemplative. It seemed that the Jedi arts led to a tranquility of mind that appealed to her. Leia had come to realize that she enjoyed peace and quiet. Certainly she was up for a bit of rowdiness once in a while, but lately she found she rather sit down and watch a holo-drama or read a book than practice shooting things up. On Kuat, she didn't have a choice. Jixton and Kaz had dragged her up at the crack of dawn for training every single day. As much as she was in charge of things, her life had still been managed for her. Every minute of her time had been planned out: Training in the morning, breakfast, school, work, work, more work, and training at night. The only breakup in the monotony was when she went out with Viqi once in a while and Force training whenever her father was on planet. Now her life was her own. There was absolutely no one to watch over her. She had no responsibilities. She had no people in her employ to take care of except D4, who was about as low maintenance as could be. She found she liked the mundane things in life like doing your own dishes. It was nice just to be ordinary for once in her life. It was good to be free.

She kicked off her blankets and swung her legs over the edge of her bed and stretched. She had slept wonderfully and was feeling that she could take on the universe today. She pulled on a jumper and padded her way into her kitchen.

"Good morning Mistress," intoned her personal Droideka D4, handing her a glass of freshly squeezed juice.

"Good morning, D4 and thank you," replied Leia taking the glass from the droid. "Any messages?"

"One from the Bounty Hunters guild."

"Excellent," smiled Leia. "Play it."

A small camera popped out of D4 and an image flashed onto a nearby table. A tall brown haired human male in plain clothes appeared. Viktor Thanos was her contact at the bounty hunters guild. The guild collected offers by the various sentients who placed bounties and then paid out to the hunters.

"Good day Bounty hunter Los," began the image stoically. "I am messaging in reply to the inquiry you made on the question of bounties placed upon Garanga the Hutt. Our agents confirmed his death early this morning. Your payment of 20,000 credits will be wired directly to your account at the guild bank. Additionally, two of his henchman who were found dead at the scene also had bounties placed on them. Those payments will also be credited to your account. You can pick up your payment anytimenext week atthe office. Standard handling fee applies."

"Notate that on my schedule, D4," said Leia. "Hmm… I guess I can stop atsome arms dealeryand get you that new capacitor for your heavy blaster. I've been meaning to do that for a while now."

"Thank you Mistress. I am excited that I will be able to terminate organic sentients more efficiently."

"Of course my psychotic metallic friend," chuckled Leia. "Were you able to find any information on this Nar Sados character that Garanga so kindly told me of."

"Yes, mistress. I have up-linked it to your data cube."

Leia walked over to her workbench and picked up her cube. Activating it, she scrolled to the newest messages and found the attached file. She opened it and began reading the dossier on Sados. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. The light in her eyes dimmed and were any Force user around, they would have felt the tranquility that Leia had prior to reading dissipating, replaced by a cold dark anger.

"This man is dead D4. I'll execute him even if there was no bounty."

Garanga was a slaver and drug dealer. Leia detested both, but was realistic to realize these institutions would be difficult to stamp out. She'd do what she could whenever she came across them, but in general she could tolerate them so long as they were out of sight and out of mind. Sados was both of these and more. There were things that Leia would never tolerate no matter how deep she sank into the Dark Side.

* * *

_The next week…_

"Look Chewie, it'll be fine. We do this run for Jabba and then we'll take a break for a while. We need the credits remember?" said Han Solo in his usual confident and persuasive voice. Chewie's response was a dignified roar muddled with several grunts.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not a big fan of spice smuggling either, but we gotta pay the bills right? The Falcon needs some new parts and we ain't gunna be able to afford them working as freight haulers. We do a couple of jobs for Jabba and we'll be golden," replied Solo.

Han Solo and Chewbacca the Wookie walked down one of the myriad of alleys at the spaceport of Nar Shaddaa. The two had just begun working for Jabba and Han had impressed the Hutt gangster with his flying skills. He was the best pilot Jabba had, which wasn't surprising from a top graduate from the Imperial flight academy. There weren't many Imperial valedictorians out on the outer rim freelancing. In fact there was only one—Han Solo.

At the moment, the two were looking for a Cantina named the Cabrerra. They were supposed to meet a contact there and then make a drop off of the spice that they had brought in from the Outer Rim. In exchange, they were to pick up some weapons—blaster rifles, blasters, anti-personnel mines, rocket launchers and such—and bring them back to Jabba who was planning another territory grab. For 5,000 credits the job was beyond lucrative considering the average yearly wage for most pilots was 5,000 credits total. One run, two weeks, for a years worth of pay—that appealed to Han Solo immensely. If things went well he'd be able to get the Falcon up to his personal specs and he and Chewie could do some normal jobs for a while. But everything was riding on the drop off and then pickup. Now if he could only find this Cantina. Like all Corellieans, when Han was feeling a little stressed he needed a strong Corellian Whiskey.

* * *

Nar Sados grinned to himself while he sat at the bar in Catina Cabrerra. Sados was a tall human with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was a well built man that many women found attractive. Today, like many other days, he came to this Cantina in the Spaceport district of Nar Shadda to scope out the fairer persuasion of his species. As soon as he was finished with his business, he would have some pleasure of the carnal variety.

On this particular day, a delectable young black haired girl with innocent brown eyes sat at the table. She was drinking heavily and Sados was sure that she was intoxicated by now. Intoxicated women were his forte, it made it all that much easier for him to pick them up. The only drawback was that he had to wait for Jabba's man. If he skirted his duty, Xizor would skin him alive and while he loved the taste of women on his lips, he liked living better.

It was only a few more minutes before Sados noticed a Wookie and a human enter the cantina. The man wore a dark brown vest with an off white long sleeved shirt underneath. He walked with a swagger of a man who could take care of himself, even if it was a bit exaggerated. Most importantly, he was carrying a small cargo box under his arm. Sanos was sure that it was Java's man and stood up and walked to the bar.

"Coreillian Whisky. Make it a double," ordered the man who was carrying the case.

Sados seated himself next to the man and ordered himself a drink as well. "Just come in from the port?" asked Sados.

"Yeah. Long trip from Tattooine," answered Han as he turned and introduced himself to the man. "I'm Han Solo."

"Nar Sados. I work for Tzizer chemicals," answered Sados using a fake company name that was the pre-arranged codeword.

Han took a big slug of his whiskey and then pushed the box towards him. "Well I guess this belongs to you. I need to pick some stuff up and then get out of here. You got the info I need?"

Sados frowned. This man was very unprofessional. "I work for Tzizer chemicals," he repeated stubbornly.

"Yeah, I got that and this stuff belongs to you," said Han tiredly. After waiting a few seconds Sados gave a sigh and took the box from him. "Why don't we go to a table so I can check out the merchandise."

"Sure thing," replied Han as he rose and followed Sados to a private booth. TheCabrerra was known for its ability to provide privacy for transactions of all sorts.

Sados opened the box that Han had handed to him and opened it. Inside were several kilos of Tattooine's finest spice. He opened up one of the bags and scooped up a tiny amount of spice onto his pinky. He tasted it noting that there was the perfect mixture of bitter sweet and tang that marked Grade A spice. Taking another small scoop he brought it up to his nose and sniffed.

"Excellent," remarked Sados. "Jabba really does provide the finest spice in the galaxy."

"I wouldn't know. I don't touch the stuff. Now, about that shipment I'm supposed to be taking back. You have what I need?"

"Yes." Sados took a small keycard, data chip, and credit chip from his pocket and handed it to Solo. Jabba's organization was just one of many on the Outer Rim. The whole area was rough and power was enforced through force of arms. Hence, arms were essential for those who were in power and the heavy arms could not be produced out there. These were strictly built on the core worlds and had to be smuggled out to the Rim. "The dock is 7-E. You will find everything that is listed on this chip. We were unable to procure any cannons from Imperial walkers for him. The Imperials seemed to have tightened their own procurement procedures due to the rebel terrorists. The chip has a refund of credits for him and we knocked 10 off the entire purchase. He should be more than satisfied."

"Not for me to say," replied Han as he took the chips. "I'll get this back to him, and he and Xizor can sort things out. Nice doing business with you."

Han downed his whiskey, stood and gestured Chewie to follow him out. The two left the bar quickly and without a word to anyone else. The faster they got off the planet the better.

Sados rolled his shoulders to stretch out. His attention turned back to the black haired girl that was still sitting at the bar. Prepping himself, he stood and walked over to her. "Hello," he greeted as he sat down next to the girl. "My name is Nar Sados. I haven't seen you here before, beautiful. Can I buy you another drink?"

Leia almost burst out laughing at the man. He was calm and confident but he radiated sleaze. She knew his history and she might have been worried had she been an ordinary girl. Then again, if she were an ordinary girl she wouldn't be here. Nor would the Dark Side been swirling around her. Her touch on the Dark Side was soft, even feathery. She had woven an illusion around herself making her hair black, and her cheekbones slightly higher. While not looking completely different from her natural self, the illusion would certainly fool any witnesses that were around. "Yeah sure… another Atomic Eyeball."

Sados breath nearly caught as he saw her face look up at him. She really was beautiful and young. He really liked them young. He made a motion to the bartender and the drink appeared in front of Leia immediately. Fear radiated off of the server. The man was powerful, but Leia had already known that.

In one motion she downed the drink. She had already drank several drinks but she knew how to handle her alcohol. She'd done it plenty with Viqi on Kuat. The thing she didn't know was how to be seduced properly. In the game of courtship—or rather the more down-to-earth version of bar pickups—she had absolutely no experience. And to fake doing anything, you had to have an idea of what you were doing. She had none.

Either way, she had to get the man alone. She didn't need to the Force to see the two burly aliens that were watching his back from another table. She also noted the small Ubese bounty hunter in the corner watching the situation. While she was quite sure she could kill these bodyguards—or everyone in the bar at the same time for that matter—she wanted to do this cleanly with as little attention as possible. She did not want a repeat visit from Mara Jade—at least not yet. For once in her life she wished she had gone with Viqi to all those stupid dances and mixers.

She had no qualms about killing Sados. While she may have hesitated on collecting on some of the bounties that were around—many of them on informants that had ratted criminals out to the authorities--Sadoswas someone who needed killing. In fact, it was too bad she couldn't make him suffer. The bounty placed on him was small—only afive hundredcredits. Yet the families of all the girls that he had seduced and then subsequently raped or killed had placed it. Many of the girls had been her age, some even younger. He was the worse kind of man and being in his presence turned her stomach. Yet, he was Black Sun and thus no one dared to even try him for that little reward. The consequences would have been fatal.

Leia flashed him her sexiest smile and said, "I'm Leia from Alderaan."

"Well Leia from Alderaan… what are you doing in a place like this."

"Looking for work," she said with a hint of desperation in her voice. "I lost my job last week and I need to make rent."

"I see… well I'm sure things will work out. Another drink?" asked Sados with a smile.

"Sure."

Sados and Leia made conversation about trivial things for a short while. All the while he plied her with more drinks. Leia knew how much she could have before becoming vulnerable. One thing she also knew was that using the Force she could just about out drink anyone. Not that Sados was really drinking, she thought both amused and sickened.

"You know, Leia. I think I like you," said Sados after a moment. "I might be willing to pull some strings to get you something. Why don't we get out of here and go somewhere more quiet."

"Really? You can find me work?" asked Leia in a slurred hopeful voice.

"Sure. I have a lot of businesses here. Come on let's go," he said taking her hand in his.

Leia clenched his hand with hers and then gave him a beaming smile. "Where are we going," she asked as she rose and followed his lead.

"To my office, so I can see what kind of work I can give you," lied Sados. He would take her home and have a little fun. He glanced again at Leia whose innocent eyes and beautiful face was framed perfectly by ringlets of illusionary black hair.

"Ok," she replied hiding a little smile. She went with him to his aircar and the two got in and took off. They hadn't gone five minutes before he put his hands on her thigh and began caressing it.

"Don't do that," said Leia far more soberly than she should have.

"What?" replied Sados smoothly. "Come on."

"Don't touch me," repeated Leia firmly.

"If you want a job and make rent, you'll do what I want," snarled Sados growing angry. He put the car on autopilot and turned towards her only to see a different looking girl. Gone were the ringlets of black hair and innocent eyes. Instead, a brown haired yellow eyed she-devil who had seen more death and destruction than any fifteen year old should stared at him.

"Oh, you'll make my rent alright," smirked the girl in an amused tone and a wry smirk on her face.

Sados didn't get a chance to blink before Leia's knife meticulously slit his throat. He struggled for a second before the air to his brain was cut off and he descended into darkness.

Ignoring the blood streaming down the man as if it were just water, Leia reached over and switched off the autopilot. She opened the canopy to the air car and then waited a few minutes while controlling the car from the passenger's side. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another car pull along side. She let go of the controls of Sado's car and used the force to leap into the other car. As she sat down and fastened her seat belt, she smiled at the driver. "Right on time D4. Good job."

"Thank you mistress," intoned the droid. "Did the mistress enjoy herself?"

"Not particularly. I feel dirty letting that man even touch me," answered Leia brushing herself off. She was wearing her nicest skirt and a designer _Vorvu _top. They'd been gifts from Viqi last year and they were the nicest, most expensive clothes she had.

"Unfortunate. Perhaps D4 should have terminated the biological sentient. As a droid, I do not mind a little bit of dirtiness."

"You get the next one D4," promised Leia. "At least, I didn't get any blood on my clothes."

"Do we proceed to home then?"

"No, we get to visitVic Thanos and collect our reward first."

The blaster bolt caught both the droid and Sith by surprise. She had not sensed any danger. It would have probably blew Leia's head off had she not been in the envelope of D4's personnel shield. She quickly thanked the Force for bringing Droidekas into creation.

The droid automatically threw the car into evasive maneuvers. "Pull over D4," commanded Leia as they began to weave through traffic. "Find the first place I can jump out of and pull over there."

She probably should have given the droid more specific instructions. D4 complied immediately as his visual sensors picked up a small landing pad to a nearby apartment. Most air cars stopped gently at the entrance to such upscale buildings. D4 slammed through the protective barriers and straight into the salon. Leia ejected the canopy and leapt out from the cockpit. Utilizing the Force, she slowed the inertia of her landing and landed gracefully on top of an ivory table. She blinked, looked down, and sighed. Leave it to ugly furniture to spoil such a dashing entrance.

She didn't get a chance to pout long. The bounty hunter came screaming in with the two bodyguards. They leapt out of the air car and immediately began firing at Leia. Not wanting to use the Force, Leia threw herself to the ground and then rolled under the table. She drew her blaster and leapt up only to get someone's intestines splashed all over her.

"UGH SICK!" she cried wiping furiously at her face. Then realizing what exactly had happened, she grew angry. "D4 WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT EXCESSIVE FORCE! THESE WERE MY BEST CLOTHES!"

"Mistress. Please do not ruin this moment," stated the droid as he fired off another volley of shots that ripped apart the second bodyguard. Leia swore that if her droid could cackle it would be cackling now.

"Screw you, you stupid tin can!" shouted Leia completely ignoring the Ubese bounty hunter who was still alive. "As soon as you kill him, I'm going to disassemble you!"

"I shall make sure he lives a _painfully_ long time, Mistress."

The bounty hunter decided he'd heard enough. He leapt out of his hiding place. Yet, as fast as the alien's action was, he wasn't as fast as D4 or Leia. Typical strategy was always to take out the weaker opponent and then turn on the stronger one. Thinking he was following this maxim, the Ubese hunter opened fire on Leia who seemed to be more worried about her silly clothes than staying alive. He had time to fire off three shots, but to his horror, the girl just held out one hand and all three shots somehow deflected harmlessly into the nearby wall. There was a whirling click and then sound of rapid firing lasers. Leia didn't need to or even want to watch as the bounty hunter was turned into a charred corpse.

As the man died, Leia surveyed the scene. She wanted to go home as quickly as possible, but something struck her as unusual about the bounty hunter. Leia walked over to the Ubese and after carefully observing it for a moment, noted that it wasn't even an Ubese. Turning to her droid, "D4. Did you get an ID on him?"

"Of course, Mistress. My visual data match the Ubese hunter as a registered member of the guild. Guild records indicate that he worked primarily as an agent for Black Sun."

"Rancor shit," swore Leia. She'd have to fill out a mountain of paperwork for killing a guild member. Bounty hunters weren't suppose to kill other bounty hunters.

"Mistress, might I remind you that swearing is un-ladylike?" intoned D4.

Closing her eyes, Leia took a deep breath. She knew Jix and her father had tinkered with D4's programming before she had left for Nar Shadda. But this? To nag her about swearing! It was totally uncalled for.

"Thank you D4," smiled Leia tightly, not feeling any gratitude whatsoever.

"Of course, Mistress. I aim to please."

Leia ignored him as she began to walk around the corpse. "This isn't an Ubese corpse, D4. It's human."

"Visual records indicate that the sentient was designated Boushh. He is registered as an Ubese."

Leia reached down and noted that while the body was totally mutilated, the head was still intact. She touched the dead alien's face and realized that the texture wasn't quite right. It was a very small thing since Ubese skin was leathery to begin with. The Force also told her that this wasn't right. She reached under the neck and found that the skin parted at a certain point. With a yank, she ripped off the entire face revealing a male human face underneath.

"Neat disguise," mused Leia, looking over the mask. "It fooled your sensors, D4?"

"Mistress? D4 is… error, does not compute."

"Well, if it can fool your sensors it can fool most sensors. This might come in useful…" Looking down at her bloody clothes, Leia sighed. "I have to do laundry anyway, so I might as well wash this out too. Disintegrate this corpse."

"With pleasure mistress." The droid powered up another blast, and did as he was told to do.

"Alrighty then," remarked Leia. "Let's get out of here and pick up some credits."

* * *

Author's notes:

As always, thank you to the reviewers who reviewed last chapter. You are what keeps me motivated in writing this storing. Please keep reviewing! Will update bio with thoughts and a few tidbits on where this story is going later tonight.

Ciao,

CK


	20. Act 1'2: The Huntress II

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Act 1: The Huntress

_Later that day…_

_This is neat,_ thought Leia to herself as she put on the Ubese hunter disguise. The mask fit her perfectly and she'd bought a rough brown jacket and pants from a local used clothing store. She looked herself over in the mirror and struck a pose. Then, quick as a striking adder, she drew her blaster from her holster as if she were a holovid hero. _Awesome._

"Mistress?" asked D4 as he watched her play in front of the mirror. "Might I inquire what you are doing?"

"Nothing D4. I'm just checking out how I look in this disguise," answered Leia, her voice completely distorted by the mask.

"D4's visual and audio sensors indicate that the disguise is adequate. If I did not know that it was the mistress from prior data, I would be forced to terminate you. This is a restricted area."

Leia snorted in disdain as she turned back to the mirror. She made a motion with her hand and her light saber flew into it. She put it into an inside pocket of the outfit that she had sown herself. _Hah, wouldn't my aunts and governesses flip out if they saw me now._

She'd been tempted to visit Alderaan lately. Jix and Nura had apparently settled down there for the time being. She wanted to see how they were doing. It had been long enough since she had been kidnapped that few would remember her. Plus with this neat disguise she should be able to get through just about any security check.

"Mistress, I am to remind you that we must stop by the bounty hunter's guild office today. Collection of the Garanga payment is ready."

Leia pulled off the mask. She'd pick up this payment under her current guise. After this particular case, she'd take on the Boushh identity for any work she did. She'd have to set up a new account, but that wouldn't take long. It was perhaps too much to hope that Boushh's old employers would take an interest and come after her. She grinned evilly in anticipation. She was sure that there would be some heavy bounties on them here on the Smuggler's moon.

"Ok, D4. Let's go," she said as she pulled off the mask and pulled a dark black cloak over herself. She pulled the cowl down and reached towards the Dark Side and wrapped an aura of uncertainty and fear around herself. Nar Shaddaa was a dangerous place. Muggers and slavers attacked just about anyone who walked about alone. A young girl who walked around alone with just a droid for a companion was a target that was too tempting to resist. After the tenth or so time, it got old. So now she cloaked herself in black and projected a dangerous aura. It might have been cliché, but it worked quite well and she had been left alone since then.

As she did on Kuat, Leia took Pubtrans to most destinations on Nar Shaddaa. Even though she had amassed almost fifty thousand credits in the last six months, she didn't see fit to purchase an air car. Being able to move with nothing but the clothes on her back was essential to her survival. A large amount of portable credits was also a good thing to have. Plus, she wanted to buy herself a hyper capable ship.

Her first months on the moon had been difficult and had she not been a Force user and a Sith she might have starved. It had only taken a few days for her to collect her first bounty. She'd simply off'ed a competitor of some Hutt for a few thousand credits advance. It was strange that the killing didn't bother her and it was stranger that killing in itself was completely accepted on the Smuggler's moon. Murder just seemed to be a part of daily life.

She would have thought that the Dark Side would be dominant on the smuggler's moon. And certainly, there was a great deal of hatred, anger, and fear. But, as strong as the Dark Side was here, there was a strong current of the Force in general. Life was tough on this planet, but another emotion that filled this world was hope. On Nar Shaddaa, anything went; anyone could become anything. There was no order of hierarchy that bound people into different classes or castes. A janitor today could be the next uber-crime boss tomorrow. It had taken her a while to understand it, but she had finally figured it out. Nar Shaddaa was full of life. It was sentient life at its rawest, most primal—survival of the fittest.

It didn't take long for her to arrive at her destination. The bounty hunter guild's office was only three stops away. The building was rather plain and it could be confused with any apartment residence on the planet. If you didn't know what the building was, then you didn't belong there.

Entry to the building was easily obtained. There were no guards or much security of any sort. Anyone willing to risk the wrath of the guild was suicidal. The guild's retribution would be swift, brutal, and fatal. Anyone who could get away with assaulting the guild couldn't be stopped in the first place—therefore why waste money on security?

Leia walked with casual familiarity through the various offices until she reached the one she was looking for. She popped her head in and flashed the stocky brown hair man seated behind a large workbench a smile bright sixteen-year-old smile. "Hey there, Vic. You got a moment?"

Victor Thanos of the Nar Shaddaa central bounty office looked up and frowned when he saw the ugly cross of a Droideka and Super Battle Droid enter with the young girl.

"Los… do you know what you are doing?" asked Thanos. There was genuine concern in his voice for Leia Organa Skywalker. Like so many others, Leia had quietly charmed the tough former bounty hunter into more than a simple acquaintance. Thanos liked the young girl. She had a quiet aura of confidence that was rare to be found. She was not egotistical and never boasted about any of her successful hunts. The girl was friendly and projected a strange sense of innocent exuberance that softened the hearts of just about any man who had children themselves.

It surprised him at first that such a young girl could be so successful at the business. More interesting was the choice of targets she and her droid went after. Up till now the two hadn't taken up any big time contracts. Even though the two's success had caught him off guard, he hadn't been fooled into thinking that they were small timers, and nor was he fooled into thinking it was the droid doing all the work. He knew from years of experience working as a hunter himself that she was very very dangerous. Still, they seemed like good people. The contracts they took were the ones that were not lucrative and they targeted known criminals. The two went after the pimps, pushers, spice dealers and other scum. In his old age, that appealed to him. It was good to see that there was some hope for the youth of this Imperial Generation.

"What? This isn't about the apartment that I crashed into right? It wasn't my fault that those bodyguards shot me down into it."

"That is not what I'm talking about! Wait what apartment that you crashed into? I didn't get any news of this."

"Oh… well I just off'ed Nar Sados earlier today. Hey, do you think you could front me those credits? I mean you'll have confirmation that he's dead in a little bit."

"Do you have any idea who they are working for?" asked Thanos incredulously.

"Black Sun?" asked Leia with feigned ignorance.

The old man grunted. "You know how powerful they are? And that they will be coming for you!"

"Oh the horror! The HORROR!" mocked Leia. "What shall I ever do?"

"That is unbecoming arrogance," retorted Thanos revising his earlier assessment of the young girl's penchant for modesty.

"Oh… well if Xizor has a problem he can come see me," replied Leia. "I'm always up for new challenges."

"Los…"

"Vic… I'm a big girl and can take care of myself even if you don't believe so. I really need those credits though. I gotta make rent and D4 needs a new stabilizers in his right knee. Can you pleeeeeeeze front me those credits?"

The burly detective sighed. He was a grandfather of a young little girl and whenever she made those eyes at him he always melted. It seemed that Leia had perfected the same tactic as she was growing up as well. "Alright, but just for you. I don't want hunters to know about this or I'm going to have a ton of them pretending to have finished jobs which they haven't."

"Yeah then you can hire me to hunt those punks down," grinned Leia. Then seeing Thanos's thoughtful frown, she quickly added, "Just kidding Vic… Just kidding I wouldn't do that just to get me some more jobs!"

"Uh huh… Sometimes you're a little she-devil," he replied filling out the paperwork and then handing her a data chip. "If you go downstairs with this cube, they'll pay you."

"Thanks Vic… oh and there was something I wanted to ask you," said Leia. "Do you know if there is a bounty on a Spice smuggler that travels with a Wookie?"

"No… I don't think we have one in our database here. That doesn't mean someone doesn't have one on him. Let me double check," replied Thanos as he busily typed some information into his work console.

"I overheard him and Sados talking. He was smuggling spice for sure. I think they were transferring something. He didn't get paid for the Spice in cash. You think I can get a little on the side if I hunt this guy down and bring him in?" asked Leia as she waited for him to finish his search.

"Wait… I have something hear. It's a small bounty, only 500 credits put on a man named Han Solo who travels with a Wookie by the name of Chewbacca. It's for him alive only and is put out by a… Lando Calrissian," answered Thanos. "He's a known smuggler too."

Victor frowned and thought deeply. "You say he's here on Nar Shadda?"

"Yup and I know he's running spice for Black Sun. I think a lot of the Hutts wouldn't mind taking a stab at Xizor."

"That's true. Tell you what. Why don't you go bring this guy in and we'll see what we can get for him. I think you're onto something if he was delivering spice for Nar Sados. I'll put 200 credits on top of it for you."

"And expenses," haggled Leia. "I gotta get paid for my expenses Vic."

"Sure and expenses but within reason. If you blow up a building your own your own."

"As if I were amateur enough for such theatrics," scoffed Leia haughtily in a playful manner. "Anyway… I'll bring this guy back with me _alive_," she continued as she turned and began to walk out of the office.

"Wait, Leia, do you know what happened to Boushh? He was suppose to be working as a bodyguard for Sados… He's a member of the guild."

Thanos shivered when Leia turned and flashed him a killer smile. There was a look in her eyes that made him not want to know what happened to the bounty hunter. Boushh had been a highly experienced hunter and that this girl could push him out was unsettling.

Thanos sighed. "I'll fill out the paperwork."

"No need. He's still around in… some manner or form."

"Really?" asked Thanos flatly. For some reason, he didn't believe her.

"Rully!" chuckled Leia. "You'll see. I think he'll be around in a few days looking for some jobs."

"I'll believe it when I see it. Take care Leia… and try to stay alive?"

"I always do. Seeya."

After Leia had picked up her credits she walked out of the police station into the cool crisp night air of Nar Shadda. She let her senses roam around her and she inhaled the rich living air of the planet. The Force was strong here and she relished the feeling of it as it flowed all around her. She only allowed herself to relax for a few minutes. There was a lot to be done and this Han Solo fellow wouldn't be easy to track down.

"D4. Are you ready to hunt?" asked Leia.

"That is a silly question, Mistress," replied D4 in his sing-song mechanical voice. "I am always ready to hunt. Whom would you like me to terminate?"

"No one. I just need you to find a man who travels with a Wookie. His name is Han Solo."

"I shall endeavor my best to find this organic miscreant," stated D4.

"Excellent. For now, lets go back to the flat. I want to get some repairs done on you. And then tomorrow; well we'll snag this Solo guy."

* * *

_Loading Dock on Nar Shaddaa… _

The loading dock was filled with tall metallic durasteel crates. Some were larger than others, but they were an average of 10x10 and were stacked up as high as fifty feet in some placed and created a massive warren of corridors that led to various landing platforms where dozens of ships were waiting to pick up their cargo. Everywhere the eye could see, loading droids were cataloging and categorizing various shipments for departure.

"Ok, Chewie. We need to get all this stuff loaded," stated Han Solo as he walked through the portion of the dock that Sados had given him directions to. Waiting for them were several full containers of military grade weapons and munitions. There were blasters, frag grenades, light grenades, anti-personnel grenades, and other weapons of death.

"Look… I don't like this either, but we don't have a choice, Chewie," responded Han to his first mates series of protesting cries. "Jabba paid for this and if we don't deliver this it's our skins. Anyway, it's not weapons that kill; it's sentients that kill. They want to kill each other, that's not our problem."

Chewbacca's retort made Han frown. "Yeah, ok whatever."

Han paced back and forth uncomfortably as he watched the docking droids load the boxes into the _Falcon's_ hold. He had a bad feeling about this run. It started with one of the accelerators going out on the _Falcon._ Then, one thing after another had gone bad and they'd been nearly boarded by an Imperial frigate. Luckily, his credentials passed and the Imperial captain seemed to be a lax sort. He just wanted to get the whole thing finished wrapped up and collect his credits. Chewie and he could use a nice vacation.

It wasn't the Force that caused Han Solo to duck. It wasn't some premonition either. It was simply sheer luck that he saw a scuff on one of the boxes that he was loading and bent down to examine it. It just happened at that very moment a blaster bolt flew whizzing by scorching his hair.

"CHEWIE!" shouted Han as he ducked behind the crates and drew his blaster. He popped up and randomly fired shots in the general direction that the blaster bolt had come from. He barely got down in time as another bolt nearly took off his head. It blasted into the steel durasteel crate in front of him sending sparks flying over his head.

Han heard a roar as Chewie unleashed his bowcaster and fired rapidly into the shadows in the upper rafters of the dock. There were several explosions and Han leapt out from cover and raced over to where Chewbacca had holed up.

"Chewie! Damn it, I knew something like this was going to happen. Hurry up and get whatever else we can loaded and let's get out of here."

The problem now lay in getting across the fifty meters of open ground between where the two of them were hiding and the Falcon's open ramp. Han hopped up and fired some more shots off into the darkness, but there was no returning fire.

"You think you got them Chewie?" asked Han as he poked his head out of the side of the crate. The answering blaster shot answered for Chewie. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"What?" replied Han to Chewie's ramble of mews and whines. "Are you crazy? We need to run towards the ship not away from it."

Chewbacca made a few more whines and argued his point through various expressive gestures. Han's expression went from pained anger to sheepish. He took a good hard look at the crates and then a grin broke on his serious face. "Good point. We might as well test out this hardware for Jabba right?"

Chewie's answering roar was definitely one of agreement.

"Tsk tsk D4. I'm disappointed," smirked Leia as she saw the man miraculously duck the droid's precise shot. "You shoot like a protocol droid."

"Mistress, those words wound my motivator circuits. Perhaps Mistress would like to attempt a shot if she believes she can do better," replied D4 indignantly.

"Of course, allow me to show you how it is done," chuckled Leia as she holstered her own blaster rifle. She dipped lightly into the Force and waited until the man who was probably Solo peaked his head up over the crate. She held her breath and slowly squeezed a trigger. The fiery bolt that shot from the blaster sped towards the man and missed by a hairs breath. Leia frowned. She didn't have to wait long to hear D4's gloating.

"Mistress. It seems that you too missed." The words sounded normal, but Leia knew better. "Perhaps Mistress would like to get closer. It is an acknowledged fact that distance increases the difficulty of accurate shooting."

Leia smacked D4. "Ow!" she cried as she shook her hand. "You're harder than you look." The droid looked as smug as a droid could.

She surveyed the situation. She had hoped to just stun Solo from a distance, walk down, and pick him up, but it appeared that they would have to do it the hard way. She couldn't use the Force in any obvious ways. The dock was crawling with droids that would undoubtedly be recording this entire incident. Not being able to use the Force overtly didn't bother Leia. These smuggler types were pushovers. She stood up and hung her blaster behind her and grabbed her Boushh disguise. She pulled the mask on.

"D4. Stay here and keep them pinned down. Remember we only get paid to if they are alive. So use stun only," ordered Leia.

"This droid understands the concept of paid, Mistress. I assure you that while I despise the use of non-violent force, under such circumstances I will endeavor to do my best to not turn the organic sentients into a state of smoking flesh."

"Good," said Leia as she began to climb down the scaffolding. "Keep them away from the ship D4. They are not to escape."

"Of course, Mistress."

Han and Chewie made the fastest dash of their lives. The two leapt out from the small pile of crates that had been their hiding place towards a much larger stack. Blaster bolts narrowly missed them as they dove behind the cover of two of the crates that their docking droids were in the process of loading. Chewbacca ripped upon the lid of the crate with a roar and began to quickly empty the contents to Han. There were flash grenades, ion grenades, and gas grenades.

Han pocketed several grenades and took a heavier military grade blaster. Chewie kept his bowcaster and armed himself with mines and grenades of assorted types as well.

"Ok, we stick together and try to circle around back to the Falcon. We got enough that Jabba shouldn't freak out. Anyway, Sados gave us that huge credit chip so we can just tell Jabba that the chip is for missing equipment."

Chewie let out a wuff of agreement. Staying behind the protection of the stacked crates they began to move away from the Falcon in an attempt to stay out of the line of sight of the sniper. Han led the way using the military survival skills that he had learned in the academy but hadn't used in ages. Yet, it wasn't Han's imperial training that led to avoid Leia's marksmanship, but rather Chewie's hunter instincts. Wookies were natural hunters and they had battle instincts that was unmatched by most sentients in the galaxy. It was no wonder that it had taken a full orbital bombardment coupled with the legion that had stormed the Jedi Temple and led by the Chosen One himself to subjugate Kashyyk.

Chewie grabbed Han and hurled them both to the ground as several blaster bolts from a repeating rifle struck where they had both been a second before. The two smugglers immediately returned fire, but their hunter had already darted behind several other crates and disappeared. "Who the hell is that? Boba Fett?" yelled Han.

He and Chewie broke into a full sprint as they changed positions. They dodged more blaster fire coming from an angle. "He's up on top of the crates, Chewie," said Han through ragged breath.

Chewie nodded and turned. He waited patiently behind and as the small figure emerged from the shadows above to fire on them again, he unleashed a volley of fire from his bowcaster demolishing the crate that the hunter stood on.

"Nice shot, Chewie," commented Han. "Now lets get out of here."

The two raced off down the corridor that led back to the Falcon. "Here let's climb and go over the top. Those crates should provide whatever cover we need from the sniper," remarked Han. Quickly he and Chewie climbed to the top of a row of crates. From their vantage point they could see the Falcon and they raced towards it. They climbed back down and broke into a dead run. As they rounded a corner, several blaster bolts from behind nearly hit them. "I guess he's still alive."

Chewie coughed an amused wuff at Han's understatement. The two quickly caught their breath and rolled out back into the corridor firing as they went. There was nowhere for the Ubese hunter to dodge. Both Han and Chewie were excellent shots, but somehow the little bounty hunter just weaved between the blaster shots and raced towards them. He fired as he ran towards them and the stun blasts would have hit Han, but Chewbacca fulfilling his life debt leapt in front of Solo. The blasts tore into him and Chewie roared with pain as his muscles seized up.

"CHEWIE!" yelled Han as he saw his Wookie first mate take the shots meant for him and fall to the ground. Yet, luckily for the two Leia had never faced a Wookie before. Her father would have told her that a Wookie had to be killed quickly and as messily as possible. They were notoriously immune to stun blasts, and during the Clone Wars thousands of droids found to their dismay that Wookies were hard to bring down even with full powered blasts set on kill. What killed other sentients only pissed Wookies off. And Chewbacca was no ordinary Wookie. He was a war leader who had proven himself in battle over and over during the Separatist invasion of Kashyyk. He had years of experience adventuring with Han and in his youth. Chewbacca shrugged off the blasts and roared in defiance at the hunter that had dared challenge him and then rushed him.

Leia's eyes widened as the Wookie charged her. Even with her amazing reflexes, she didn't have time or rather the range of motion to leap out of the way. Chewbacca grabbed her and flung her with full force into the side of a crate. She heard a crack as she felt her arm fracture from the force of her hitting hard against durasteel. She reached into the Force and immediately blocked the pain. She rolled to her feet and took a fighting stance. _This is not good. I underestimated them. _Her grimace of pain turned to a grin of anticipation as the Dark Side touched her. _Worthy opponents… Victory will be all that much sweeter._

Her choices were limited. She had dropped her rifle when the Wookie had grabbed her. She knew from years of training that she couldn't take a Wookie hand to hand without utilizing the Force. Worse, her arm was broken. Even using the Force to augment her strength and quickness, she didn't think she could win now. There was, of course, Sith arts that she could crush them with, but she didn't even have to glance around to know that there were a dozens of droids in the vincinity. She couldn't destroy them all and she wasn't about to give up her hard earned anonymity. She'd kill them with Force lightning if she had to, but not without exhausting all options first. Anyway she still had her Vibro knife. The Wookie might be resistant to blasters but she doubted they were immune to good sharp steel.

Chewbacca leapt at her and she dodged to her right. The Wookies backhand nearly caught her but she dropped to the ground and using her one good arm did a one handed handspring back to her feet. She pulled her knife and slashed at Chewie cutting deep into his flesh until the knife struck bone. Chewie roared in pain and in a frenzied burst of strength he ripped the knife out of Leia's hands. The blade stuck in his flesh and the Wookie roared again as he ripped it out and flung it to the side.

Leia calmly backed away from the Wookie. Losing her knife was another blow to ending the fight in a normal fashion. The Wookie charged her again and Leia had no option but to grabble with the huge beast. Chewbacca knocked her to the ground and she reached up and grabbed his fur, pulling herself as close as possible to him. The Wookie roared again as beat at her with an anger-induced fury and slammed against the wall in an attempt to dislodge her. Leia ignored the pain even though she could feel a rib, maybe two, crack and pulled herself up the Wookie so that she could put him in a frontal choke. She flung her arms around his throat with lightening quickness. She strengthened her arms with the Force, but using the Force to both strengthen herself and block the screaming pain was beginning to tax her. She was drained already and the Wookie continued to slam her against the hard durasteel. The pain was beginning to seep through her mental blocks and she was beginning to black. In desperation, she reached out deeper into the Dark Side and began to choke Chewbacca via the Force. She felt a surge of triumph as she felt the Wookie slow down and give her a respite. She forced back the pain as she clung to the Dark Side and the Wookie both. Slowly Chewbacca sank down to his knees.

_I'm going to have some freaking bruises tomorrow._

Danger flashed through her mind, and she barely had time to release Chewie from her physical and Force choke both. Several stun blasts shot past her and hit the Wookie. Leia turned exhaustedly to face her other opponent—one angry Han Solo.

"That's enough. It's time for us to go, hunter. I just wanted to say, be seeing you."

Leia laughed in his face. The Dark Side filled her and ripped away her caution. The Dark Side of the Force whispered to her to punish these who had hurt her; for her to make them feel the hurt that she felt. As it was, she'd had enough of these games. She raised her hands preparing to give this impudent scoundrel a lesson in pain that he'd never forget. It was just as she was about to unleash the full power of the Dark Side against him that she heard a clinking sound and saw the two concussion grenades rolling towards her. She leapt backwards and managed to avoid the full blast. Still the aftershock slammed her into another crate and she grimaced in pain again. _Going to have some burns too. _Picking herself off the floor, she turned and saw several light and smoke grenades go off. She could still catch these two. She was faster than they were and the Wookie was wounded more than she was. Once inside their ship, with no one around, she could simply unleash the Dark Side in all its terrible glory upon them and that would be that. _I should have done that in the first place_, she berated herself.

Another explosion sounded to her right. The Force whispered to her that danger was near and Leia looked upwards to see a mountain of crates begin to fall. The problem was that they were falling at her.

"Oh this just sucks rancor shit."

* * *

Author's notes: Hope everyone has had a happy holidays. I unfortunately have bad news. My beloved laptop has died on me and I am currently in the process of buying a new one. As one cannot survive without a computer these days, I should have one purchased by tommorow. It should arrive in late january. Expect the next post to be early Feb.

Thanks for all the reviews! Ciao.

CK


	21. Act 1'3: The Past Returns

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Act 1.3: The Past Returns

_Earlier… As the events on Shaddaa unfolded…_

Fifteen Imperial Class star destroyers and their assorted escorts—Victory Class SDs, Interdictors, strike frigates, and corvettes—jumped into the remote unnamed system in the Mid Rim. Darth Vader stood on the bridge of the _Avenger_. Reports of insurrections by mid-rim and outer-rim worlds were growing daily and the Emperor had assigned him the task of putting down these uprisings. This suited him perfectly. He was now in command of a fleet that he planned to use his and his daughter's advantage when the time was right. The _Death_ Squadron as they were now known had proceeded to crush rebellion after rebellion over the last few months. Fear ruled the galaxy and he was the spearhead of that image.

At this moment, Vader's fleet wasn't pursuing any Rebels or inspiring terror throughout the galaxy. They were, instead, performing a civil service. There were reports of pirate attacks near the Van Sluis system and, since that system housed a vital Imperial shipyard, Vader had decided to intercede personally.

"Lord Vader," saluted an officer in his mid thirties as he nervously approached the Dark Lord.

"Yes, Commander Avor. What is it?" replied Vader coldly. This particular commander did not please Vader in the least. He had been recently transferred over to his flag ship on the bequest of one Admiral Martio Batch. Vader was quite sure that he was a spy of some sort. There was going to be another one of his fatal temper tantrums soon enough.

"We have detected ion emissions coming from near the third planet of the this system. It might be anything, but…"

Vader ignored the officer's hesitant recommendations and searched his own feelings. The Force, as usual, answered him. "Tell Major Fel to take his squadron and flush our quarry out from behind the moon. The Capitol ships are to flank from the other side."

"As you wish my Lord," stutteredAvor as he quickly backed away and passed along the Sith Lord's orders. Within minutes, Fel's Tiefighters were hurtling through the void towards their appointed positions and the other ships were moving towards the far side of the moon.

As they rounded the moon, Vader saw Fel's squadron engaging three clone war era cruisers. Numerous Z-95 headhunter fighters were in space battling the Imperial fighter pilots, but such riff raff posed little threat to Fel's elite squadrons. Methodically, the Tie's picked off one pirate after another. There was no doubt that the fighters were frantically buying time for the larger ships to hyperspace out. Not that it would avail them at all as his interdictors were now in place. Still, such staunch resistance from pirates was a rarity. There was something else at work here.

"Captain Piett," said Vader softly to his new flag captain. Piett was a rising star in the Imperial military. He had scored highly on his exams and had graduated first in his class at tactical command. As a commander he had performed admirably as a captain of smaller vessels. Unfortunately, he had made many enemies in the seniority dominated Navy. There was no doubt that his assignment to Vader's flagship was seen as a way to get rid of him. Vader's perchance to fatally terminate his Captains was well known. Only a select few had survived their tour of duty under Vader's command. "I want those ships captured. These are no ordinary pirates."

"As you command, my Lord," answered Piett automatically. He gave a pointed look at his officers and they busily got to work.

The Imperial Navy was efficient and while not exactly enthusiastic about their work they were competent enough in general. Vader's fleet was made of the best of the Navy and those who served under him certainly had more motivation to succeed than others that served under other commanders. Vader watched in approval as the star destroyers began to spread out to cut off all escape vectors of the cruisers. The tie fighters and lighter ships poured fire to batter down the enemy shields and only after a brief firefight two of the cruisers were battered but intact hulks. Another was caught in a tractor field after being disabled by multiple ion blasts.

"I will personally greet our guests, Captain. Prepare my fighter."

"Of course my lord."

* * *

Vader flew his Tie fighter smoothly into the hanger of the disabled Clone War era cruiser. A company of storm troopers had preceded him over onto the ship and there was a raging firefight onboard as he stepped out of his fighter. The fight died abruptly as Vader joined the fray. Pirates, human and otherwise, died to a gleaming red blade wherever Vader passed. The storm troopers led by the Vader stormed the bridge shortly after. The Captain of the ship found death preferable to capture and several other officers attempted to force a fatal confrontation, but Vader easily used the Force to subdue the men non-lethally. 

"I want to know who is responsible for this ship, Colonel," ordered Vader to the officer in charge. "Find out and report to me immediately."

Vader left the Colonel to his task and began to explore the ship alone. Something in the Force whispered that there was a cargo of great importance here. He wandered to the general cargo holds only to find that they had been jettisoned of whatever the ship had been carrying. He walked through examining the room, but the vacuum of space had erased any evidence of what had been here. He continued through the decks until he found a sealed hanger. He sensed that there were living presences on the other side. Igniting his light saber he thrust it into the metallic door and reached for the Dark Side. Using the Force he slowly melted the blast door like Qui-gon had years before him. Unlike, his master's master, Vader wasn't interrupted by any Droidekas. The door cracked and fragmented before him and he stepped through to the sight of dozens of children aged from infancy to their teens before him. There were screams and cries at the sight of him, but Vader ignored them enraptured by the sight of chains and slave collars on the children. He didn't quite feel pity or anger at the sight of slaves. Slavery didn't bother a Sith Lord and he certainly had been party of enslaving many himself—including the Wookies of Kashyyk. Yet something stirred in him. Perhaps it was the sight of a young blonde 10 year old boy sitting quietly in the corner with a slave collar on and dead eyes. Vader immediately banished Anakin's weakness to the recesses of his mind.

"Child," boomed Vader in his deep voice towards one of the older teenage boys. "Where are you from?"

The short brown haired boy shied away from him in fear and did not answer.

"Is it a difficult question?" quizzed Vader.

"He's from Triffis," answered a slightly younger grey eyed boy.

"And the rest of you?" asked Vader.

"Some of us are from Arbra, and some from Zolan. I'm from Naboo. My mom was working at the consulate forPooja Nabierre."

_Naboo_. The planet named ripped through him. Padme's and Palpatine's homeworld in the Mid-rim._POOJA NABIERRE?_ Anakin's memories screamed through Vader's mind.Pooja was theyoungest daughter of Sobal Nabierre, Padme's elder sister. She had beenthree or fourwhen the events of the Clone Wars had taken place. He had met her once when he and Padme had been able to steal a moment together on Naboo. He remembered Sobal teasing Padme about her handsome Jedi. Little did she know that they were already married.Pooja had been a cute little girl then. It seemed that she had entered into the public sphere now.

"You were taken by force?" continued Vader suppressing an image of a young twenty something Padme that welled up as he thought to picture whatPooja looked like so many years later. "Yes… most of us at least. Our families were attacked and stunned. We woke up and found ourselves here. They took the adults somewhere else."

Sounds of booted feet could be heard running towards them through the hallway. The young boy stepped back in shock and then Vader saw his eyes light up. He didn't need to turn around to know that Stormtroopers were assembling in ranks behind him.

"Were the adults alive when they were taken away?" asked Vader.

"Mom was crying when they dragged her out," said the boy angrily through gritted angry teeth. "I tried to get them to stop, but they just prodded me with tasers."

"Most unusual," thought Vader aloud. The boy's storycertainly perked up his interest in these slavers. "WasPooja Nabierre taken with the others?"

"I think so," answered the boy hesitantly.

Vader nodded. "Enough for now. I will see to it that you are fed and taken care of. "Turning to the troopers, he said, "Round up these children and come with me."

"What about our families?" cried the boy as Vader turned to leave.

"If your families are alive, you shall be returned to them. If not you will be taken care of. Now come."

The children, escorted by Storm troopers, followed Vader across several decks. Vader spoke briefly several times into his communicator with his senior officers, but otherwise did nothing besides lead the group back to the hanger. There, the pirate prisoners were lined up and forced to their knees by their guards.

"Lord Vader," greeted Captain Piett. "We've reports from the other vessels. They were all successfully captured but there are no signs of any slaves on those ships. It seems that they were escorts for this one. However, some of our slicers have already deduced that there are more slaves. This ship was just one of many. We will need more time to find out where the other ships are."

"See to these children first, Captain," replied Vader. "If these crewmen know anything, be assured that they will share it with me. Continue to search the other ships. The slave holds are well disguised."

"As you wish my Lord."Piett was usually nervous around him, though he hid it well. This time Vader noticed that there was a quiet anger simmering in his Commander. Not all in the Empire approved of slavery.

Vader turned to the captured crew members. He calmly ignited his light saber and then walked up and down the row of captured prisoners. He randomly selected two, one Twi'lek and one human. He lashed out like a viper. The first onelost his arm at the elbow. The second crewman was even less fortunate. Vader swept his saber down and followed through. The human screamed as he felt his legs seared off at the knees. The Twi'lek who had been in shock and simply looking at the stub of where his arm use to be also began screaming. Vader allowed them to cry and blubber for a while and then calmly ran his saber through them with methodical precision to silence them. He then turned to the remaining slavers.

"Enslaving Imperial civilians by force is illegal. You will answer my questions promptly and efficiently. If you do not, you will force me to make some more examples."

He calmly walked up and down the line looking at each of the slavers and tasting their fear. Something was amiss though; as afraid of him as they were, something else was also terrifying them. He stopped in front of a Durosian.

"Where was this cargo headed?" asked Vader in his deep baritone.

"Ylesia," lied the Durosian as it sweated.

Vader stood silent for a second. The lie was obvious. He didn't even need the Force to tell him that the Durosian had tried to deceive him. He reached out with the Force and seized the alien's windpipe. With a single hand he lifted the Alien up off the floor, and brought him close to his mask.

"I believe you just made your last mistake." He crushed the Durosian's windpipe with the Force and then flung him some ten feet across the hold. Two troopers marched up and dragged the dead corpse away.

Again Vader walked the line and this time he stopped in front of an older human. "Where was this cargo headed?" he repeated in the exact same inflection and tone as he did earlier.

The human sweated and licked his lips. "She'll kill us," he whispered softly. The man looked up at Vader's featureless mask and gulped. Vader would kill them too and probably more painfully. "Corporate sector, and other places in the outer rim," replied the slaver nervously.

Vader tasted the truth in his words. But as he did he felt something else, something horribly wrong. He had always been prone to visions. When he was young he dreamed of his mother being in danger. He had not acted and she had died in his arms. The Jedi had failed him. Then years later he had dreamed of his beloved wife dying in childbirth. He had vowed to not lose her as he had lost his mother and so had turned to the teachings of the Sith. The result had been the same. The Sith had failed him.

The vision swirled around him. He saw his daughter battling several vague figures. She could feel her scream in pain and then explosions. Without warning it vanished.

"Commander, I am returning to the ship now. Set course for Nar Shaddaa immediately," snapped Vader to Needa.

"Sir? Yes sir!" replied Needa quickly. Anyone could sense that something had suddenly startled Vader. Needa knew better than to push the Dark Lord.

The moment Vader landed his Tie fighter, he strode out at a brisk pace to the nearest communicator. He knew it was probably a mistake to make the call from an unsecured console but he didn't care. He had no time for a secure connection. His daughter was in danger and needed help. This time he would not let his loved one down.

He entered a code into the console and within seconds the face of a petite blonde woman appeared.

"Hello Uncle D?" asked Nura Tamri with a tight smile on her face. Vader could see by her body posture that she was shielding her communicator's screen from someone.

"Proceed to Nar Shaddaa immediately. Take whatever resources you need."

Tamri was silent for a split second. "I'll see to it, don't worry Uncle D," replied Nura as she hung up abruptly on him.

Vader was fully confident in the young woman's abilities and her understanding of what the situation entailed. She already knew that he would not contact her in such a manner unless it was the direst of emergencies. Vader knew that Tamri would depart immediately for Nar Shaddaa. In fact, she would probably be there before him as Alderaan was much closer to Hutt space than he was. He felt that time was of an essence. _Anguish._ It was a feeling that he had not experienced in many years; certainly not since he had accepted the teachings of the Sith. Now it coursed through every fiber of his being and he was helpless to do anything. His only hope was that he'd arrive there on time to prevent anything catastrophic from happening to his daughter.

* * *

_Nar Shaddaa… the Present…_

Leia hurt and she was exhausted. While she could deal with that, but what was about to cause her to flip out was that she was buried under tons of durasteel crates. By all accounts she should be dead, but once again the sheer power of her Force talent had saved her. She had been able to deflect one of the crates so that it shielded her from the other ones as they tumbled down onto the spot she had been.

"This sucks," sighed Leia as she took small shallow breaths and removed her mask. There was not a lot of air in the small pocket that she had created for herself. That and she needed to rest. She had used more Force energy than she had ever before against these two. Moreover, she was seriously injured. Moving hurt, breathing hurt, just about everything hurt.

"Mistress. Do you remain alive?" she heard a metallic voice boom from above. Her battle droid D4 had finally decided to come down off of the rafters and help.

"I'm Force be damned alive. Now get me flipping out of here!" she yelled up.

"Certainly Mistress. But, allow me to remind you that swearing is…"

"SHUTUP D4 and get me out of here!" she cut him off with a shout.

She heard some movement above, and then one of the crates slowly moved up a fraction of a foot. It was just enough to allow her to crawl through, and she did so, ignoring her screaming muscles and the pain from her injuries. The minutes seemed like hours as she forced herself through the opening.

As she broke free, she collapsed panting and the pain coursed through her body. She hurt everywhere. She felt herself begin to blackout from it, but she struggled to retain consciousness. Slowly she forced back the pain and then hauled herself up onto her knees.

"Allow me to help, Mistress," said D4 as he took hold of her and lifted her onto his shoulder.

Leia relaxed as she wrapped one arm around the droid's neck. She had ridden him like this often when she was younger, but hadn't for years. She pulled off her mask so that she could get fresh air and then closed her eyes. "Let's get back to the flat D4. I'm going to go into a healing trance so don't go too fast."

"I will not allow the Mistress to come to harm," stated the droid matter of factly. He began to slowly walk towards the exit of the building. To all eyes, it seemed that a large droid was carrying a young girl out from the accident site. As they left several emergency vehicles were pulling up. The droid ignored them and walked past any workers who offered help without a word. No one stopped the dangerous looking droid. On Nar Shaddaa it was better to look the other way on such matters and the workers knew better than to ask dangerous questions. There would be a report and that would be the end of the matter.

Leia didn't know where they were. She was startled out of her trance by aggressive sounding voices. She opened her eyes to see several sentients standing in front of them. She didn't need to turn around to know that there were more behind them. As her mind cleared, she saw that there were armed beings with weapons trained on them above as well. _This is not what I need right now,_ she thought angrily to herself. She didn't feel recuperated at all. She couldn't have been in her trance for very long and the dull pain in he arm and ribs told her that nothing had healed. It would take days for her bones to knit, but it was obvious that she didn't have days or even minutes.

"Hand over the bounty hunter right now droid. Or be destroyed," said a dark skinned man. Scars covered his face, and there was without a doubt that he was an experienced killer.

"Organic Sentients. Please move aside and allow passage. If you do not, I will be forced to dismember you."

Leia didn't like the situation. D4 was powerful but there were a lot of opponents and they were well armed. The alleyway was narrow and the men had planned their ambush carefully it seemed. They had cover behind various dumpsters and corners where she and D4 were wide in the open.

"You don't mess with Black Sun and get away with it. Destroy them!" shouted the man as he ducked behind a dumpster.

D4 opened fire faster than the man could move. His first burst annihilated the leader, but the Black Sun thugs had their orders already and they countered with a hail of blaster bolts. D4's personnel shield glowed red from the amount of energy that was being poured into it, but even though it wavered for a second, it held.

Leia clung to the droid as she felt D4 run forward. The half-droideka tore forward into the alleyway firing with precision that was impossible for any living being. The battle droid cut down three more thugs as he ran around a corner.

Ordinary gang members and thugs would have failed against the droid. They wouldn't have had the weaponry to stop a droideka. But Black Sun was wealthier than many planetary governments. They provided whatever weapons their agents needed. Ion bolts replaced blaster fire as the Black Sun men realized that blasters were ineffective.

D4 made it just far enough. He opened fire on a doorway and it exploded inwards. He leapt through it, and dumped Leia to a side. Turning, the droid unleashed another volley of blaster fire. It bought Leia some time to stumble away from her droid and look for some cover. She heard clinking and turned to see two ion grenades explode. Anger tore through her exhaustion as she saw electro-static energy course over D4's system. The droid stumbled and then went down. It fired off a few more haphazard blasts.

"Blue screening... blue screening… system failing…reinitiate… reinitiate…"

For the first time in her life, Leia felt fear. She reached for the Dark Side with her anger, but she was weakened. The Dark Side didn't respond to a call, or a plea. One had to demand the Dark Side serve. It had to be seized not cajoled. In her weakened state, Leia couldn't tap her full or even close to her full potential. She only had one weapon, and she knew she now had no choice. Defeat and death were close at hand, and exposure didn't matter now. She drew her light saber and waited in the darkness of the warehouse that D4 had thrust her into. Force users were not invincible, she knew. But if she were going to fall, she would take as many of these scumbags with her as she could.

As the first man leapt through the door, she tried to bring forth Force lightening. She failed… she was too tired. He fired at her, and she ignited her blade. Haphazardly, she deflected the bolt into the wall. She attempted to advance, but his companions joined the fray and seconds later multiple blaster bolts were streaming at her. She blocked and dodged the first blast. She knew that there was no way she could keep this up for more than a minute. With her remaining strength, she Force leapt out of the open and landed behind a large pile of some sort of components.

_Trapped like a rat_, she sighed to herself. _So this is it…_

Her eyes threatened to shut from exhaustion despite her situation. Again, she reached for the Dark Side and she found that she could not demand from it what she needed to. _There has to be a way._ And there was. As she felt herself slipping, she opened herself to the Force. She allowed the Force to flow into her. She submitted to it instead of demanding it to serve. Soothing energy filled her and she felt herself relax. It was bliss, different from when she held the Dark Side, but no less exhilarating. She clutched her saber, and breathed out deeply. She was still weak, but at least she had some hope.

She leapt out from behind her hiding place and charged. Blaster bolts headed her way and with a cry she deflected them back at the men who had fired them. She watched in glee as one of the men went down. She closed with the other and with a single smooth motion, she split the man in half. Sensing danger from behind, she turned and deflected several other shots, but to her dismay she saw that more than a dozen sentients had entered the warehouse. Worse, there were more men coming in.

Despair clutched at her. She couldn't fight that many, and she could feel the Force slowly seeping out of her from her last ditch attempt. Gripping her blade tightly, she prepared to go down fighting.

Leia's eyes widened as a knife suddenly protruded from one of her attackers throats from behind and as a flurry of blaster fire took down a few of other of the men in front of her. Gray shapes flowing in swift precise moves divided her attackers. _NOGHRI!_ The realization coursed through her. _What the heck were Noghri doing here?_ More blaster fire appeared from behind as what appeared to be mercenaries dashed through the door. She heard the boom of several explosions from outside. She watched in relief and dismay as the Noghri danced between the men who had her pinned down and cut them down as easily as Kaz had once cut down her enemies on Kuat.

Taking a deep breath, Leia attacked as well. She deflected several incoming bolts and she sliced the Black Sun scum that was firing at her in half. She took down one more man, and then realized that the fighting had stopped. Dozens of corpses lay all around her and she counted out three Noghri moving through the carnage towards here.

"Lady Vader," bowed one of the grey skinned aliens. "I am Rukr, this is Grishnakh and Erzakh."

"Thank you for your aid. My Father sent you?" asked Leia exhaustedly.

"Indeed he did," came a familiar female voice. Nura Tamri dressed in expensive Alderaanian robes stepped through the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"Not particularly," laughed Leia as she released the Force and collapsed to one knee panting. Leia noticed that she had grown her once short hair out. Leia could almost hate how beautiful her sister of her heart looked. Especially as she stood there in the entrance with a _You owe me _look on her face. "But at least I'm not dead."

"You better not be," said another familiar voice. A smile flitted across Leia's face as she saw Wrenga Jixton also walk through the door. For some reason she focused on his outfit. A pair of obviously expensive black leather boots, nice vest, and designer everything. She couldn't remember him ever being so fashionable. Then again, she couldn't ever remember being so happy to see him.

"Nice boots," she smirked as she took in his outfit. She was nearly delirious from exhaustion and her injuries.

Jixton frowned as he saw Leia's saber at her side, then sighed. He made a gesture to the Noghri and then walked towards his adopted cousin. He and Nura knelt and helped Leia to her feet. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah… I can…" The saber slipped from her hand in mid sentence as she collapsed. _Ok maybe not._

"Come on, let's get you some Bacta treatment," said Jixton as he caught Leia as she began to sag to the floor. He tossed one of her arms around his neck and then picked her up gently.

"I think I better leave. Can you?" he asked hesitantly.

Nura nodded in understanding. "I can stomach it… but don't forget the droid."

"What would life be like without D4?" smirked Jix.

"Safer?"

The two spared a chuckle. Then Jixton, escorted by one of the Noghri's, slowly carried Leia out.

"Rukr," said Nura grimly. "We need to clean up here."

"Yes, Mistress," answered the Noghri. "It will be done."

* * *


	22. Act 1'4: A Time Together

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Act 1, Chapter 3: A Moment Together

Vader stood at his usual place at the forefront of the _Avenger's_ bridge gazing out into space. The danger that he felt his daughter to be had dissipated only a few moments before. There could only be two reasons for that; she was either dead or safe. He did not even allow himself to contemplate the former. She was well trained and he knew that Wrenga Jixton and Nura Tamri had set out the day before yesterday for Nar Shaddaa with several Noghri and some hired mercenaries. He reached out into the Force and tried to sense them. His daughter kept herself hidden in the Force and even he had difficulties locating her.

"Lord Vader, we are entering the Nar Hutta system," came the voice of Captain Piett.

"Very good. Begin your investigation immediately. Bring anyone who is… uncooperative to me."

"Of course, Lord Vader."

As Piett left him, Vader turned his mind to another matter. The slaves that he had found on the raid had been Imperial citizens. He had them returned to their families—those that could find families. The rest would be processed as imperial orphans until the time that Vader could track down the adults. No doubt Palpatine would hear of this, but at this point he didn't care. He had released all the slaves and if his master had a problem with that, then it was just too bad. His time was coming anyway.

As for the missing Nabierre he would search for her as he would the rest of the slaves. However, the most important thing to come of all this was an excuse to visit Nar Shaddaa. Even better was the fact that this was a mission that he would regularly hire agents for. Leia would be perfect for the job and, perhaps for the first time since Kuat, the two of them could spend some father-daughter time together.

Before him, he saw the blueish atmosphere of the smuggler's moon. His eye sensors picked up a small object that he knew to be a shuttle approach. He reached out into the Force and smiled beneath his mask when he felt his daughter's living presence on the ship.

He was broken out of his reverie when Piett approached for a second time. "Lord Vader, a shuttle approaches requesting landing… they have…"

"Allow them to land, Captain. Send them to my office immediately when they land."

Piett, like all officers that served with Vader before him, nodded and silently went to carry out his orders.

Vader waited patiently in the office outside of his private quarters for the arrival of his daughter. It didn't take long for Leia to arrive. Before the door even chimed, Vader sensed her through the Force.

"Enter," he intoned formally as Piett arrived with an Ubese at his side. Amusement coursed through him as he saw his daughter's disguise. He felt that the disguise was hideous and unneeded, but his daughter was still a child—sixteen to be exact. His experience with children was limited, but he knew his daughter, in many ways, clung to a childhood she never had.

"My Lord. This is Boushh," introduced Piett.

"Leave us," commanded Vader immediately. Piett nodded and stepped out.

The Ubese muttered some comments and then pealed off his mask to reveal his daughter's smiling face underneath. That smile reminded him much of his deceased wife and Vader felt the weight of his many years lift as his daughter embraced him. He returned the embrace with genuine love and care.

"Father!" smiled Leia. "You have been well?"

Vader didn't answer. He stood back and looked over his little girl. She'd matured in the months that he had not seen her. It seemed that she was becoming more a woman every time he saw her.

"I am well," he answered after a long moment of silence. "I felt that you were in danger."

"I underestimated a smuggler… and then Black Sun decided to try to assassinate me while I was weakened from my earlier fight."

"They are dead?" asked Vader. His daughter was quite competent in the art of mayhem and mutilation. He was quite proud of that. Taught her much of the trade himself he had.

"Black Sun is… I was supposed to capture the smuggler alive, but his pet Wookie was much more formidable than I expected. Did you know that stun blasts don't work on fricking Wookies?"

"Language, daughter."

"I swear! You and JIX! You guys reprogrammed D4 to constantly nag me about swearing!"

"It is unbecoming for a young lady to swear," chided Vader lightly.

"Blah blah blah. I've heard that enough to make me want to shoot myself in the face. I know that. I only swear in certain company."

"That company includes your father?"

"Bah," snorted Leia with a scowl. Arguing with her father on matters of demeanor was like arguing with a rock.

"You should have killed the Wookie with the Force or your saber. They are fearsome foes," said Vader changing the subject.

"Yeah, I figured that out after I broke my arm and fractured a few ribs. I should have fried him immediately but there were too many witnesses. We aren't ready to face the Emperor yet."

Upon hearing of his daughter's injuries, Vader's temper got the best of him. "He will not live a week," he hissed.

"I can deal with him father. Thank you for the offer."

"It is the principle of the matter."

"It is. And I will deal with him myself. He will wish that he never met me when I get my hands on him, but it's not pressing," said Leia matter of factly. "I rather spend some time here. Will that be a problem?"

"No. Your presence on this ship should not reach the Emperor's ears. I have seen to that."

Leia chuckled. "The danger nearby outweighs the danger that is far away. Most sentient beings understand that concept."

"Indeed," replied her father. He reached for his light saber, "Have you practiced with your Saber?"

"Indeed I have. Shall we?" smirked Leia as she produced her own saber.

Crimson saber clashed with crimson saber in Vader's dueling room. His daughter had improved and her skill with the Force was incredible. He was not sure if he was her equal at her age. This was especially so as she continually brought forth illusions. He was strong and experienced with the Force thus for him it was not too difficult dissolve her deceptions. Even then, she had nearly caught him several times.

Without warning he was attacked by multiple Leia's. One struck at his head and two others at his body. It was an interesting trick with the Force and one he didn't think he could duplicate without intense study. Everyone had different abilities with the Force, and his daughter seemed to excel at the art of deception. Vader opened himself further to the Force and brought his saber up to meet the real Leia's saber. He blocked slightly high, but with quickness that came with youth, Leia dropped down and slashed at his knees and Vader barely blocked. In fact, he wasn't sure if his daughter had pulled her strike since they were only sparing.

"An interesting tactic."

Leia, lathered in sweat, just nodded at him and kept her concentration. She dropped back again and then her image blurred.

"That mind trick is for the weak willed. It will not work against a trained opponent."

"Not a mind trick father," came his daughter's voice from both sides. Vader felt two presences and immediately swung his saber in an arc in an attempt to block both attacks. His saber met nothing and again he barely blocked his daughter blow as she came streaking in from behind the blurred image. In a burst of anger at himself for falling for that little trick he struck out with the Force catching his daughter in a push that slammed her against the wall.

"Your technique is excellent for offense. However, Defense is also required," said Vader as he deactivated his saber. He was impressed with his daughter's cunning. She had created an image and then replaced it with herself. Then knowing that he would think that it was an image, she had projected her voice via the Force to both sides and since he had dismissed the image as a source of threat, she had caught him off guard. While appearing simple in action, the logic behind such a move was convoluted, confusing, but utterly effective. It was worthy of a Sith.

Leia picked herself up off the floor without complaint. "I see that. I almost had you there and I would have had you earlier." She stepped back into a defensive stance.

"Perhaps," smiled her father under his mask. He enjoyed these battles with his daughter immensely. It was rare that he ever had to fight an opponent that he had to use any of his skill. His daughter made him work for victory. That she was this powerful already caused him to swell with pride. She was his daughter, his blood, and she was an excellent student with great potential. She certainly was a better student than he had ever been. Obi-wan would have loved to train her. That thought caught him by surprise. He had not thought about his former master in many years and never without anger. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Shaking off the thought, he advanced on Leia striking quickly and with incredible strength.

Leia parried his blows one by one. Vader attacked with a mixture of styles, and while his daughter stumbled a few times, her overall performance was quite good. "I require some intelligence work in a particular case that I am involved," he said conversationally as he struck and she parried.

"Oh?" Leia continued to only fight defensively, blocking and dodging as quickly as she could. "What are you working on?"

"I interrogated some slavers. I am interested in locating and releasing some of those that have been enslaved." Vader slashed out his saber at an oblique angle, but his daughter stepped back and parried it with little effort.

"To what benefit?" asked Leia, again sounding like a true Sith. She parried another blow and then counter attacked with two quick strikes, trying to pry open her father's defense.

"None particularly, besides making it clear that defying Imperial law is a most unwise decision."

"So why free them? I can tell you from experience that such operations are difficult. Easier to just kill the slavers and set an example."

"True, but I have uncovered that some of them are slaves from Naboo."

"Mother's people?" asked Leia rhetorically as she ducked underneath an especially quick blow from her father. "Interesting… how does that really make them any different from anyone else. And why does it matter to us? Palpatine is from Naboo and I know I fully intend to gut him as soon as the opportunity presents itself."

"Perhaps it is residual loyalty to your mother," mused Vader. "Naboo is a beautiful planet. I would like to take you there someday."

"Freeing Nabooine slaves would at least be a good reason for you to return there. I'm sure Palps would find it suspicious if you showed up for no reason. Good plan."

"I also believe that some of your mother's family might have been taken captive."

"We have more family?" gasped Leia surprised and her father's lightsaber stopped an inch from taking off her head. Leia shook her head in disgust at her own stupidity for losing her focus. "Bah… don't say it."

"Do not say that you need to keep your concentration better in a battle?" chided her father half serious, half jokingly.

Leia threw her father a withering look, but then laughed. "You are so not as funny as you think you are, father." She took a few steps back and stepped into a guard position again. "So… tell me who are they?"

"I believe that you have a slightly older cousin. I have done some research and it seems that she was working at the Nabooine consulate in the Tion sector. When the planet was attacked, the slavers seized everyone as prizes."

"That's quite bold for slavers."

"That is why an example needs to be made, but I would like to see you have more family other than myself."

"I have you, Jix, Nura and D4. I need no more, but I must admit that I'm curious," a wicked smile crossed her face.

"Good. I believe it would do you well if perhaps you had a broader family."

"Have you been reading a parenting holo or something father? This really is out of the blue."

"Do not be snide with me, daughter," said her father sharply but without much heat. His daughter had a sharp and sometimes nasty tongue. He stepped up the intensity of his attack and he almost smirked as she struggled to defend herself.

"It was a fricking joke, sheesh," said Leia panting from the added exertion after a minute of fending off her father's attacks. Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake.

Vader's attacks increased even more. "Okok! I know language," cried Leia as she sprang back giving herself space. She deactivated her saber and bent over. Her father had pushed her hard this session.

Her father also deactivated his weapon. "It is good that you learn quickly. Your skills have improved nearly threefold since we last sparred."

"That's it? I would have thought five at least!" chuckled Leia.

"You certainly inherited my arrogance," stated Vader without humor. "I was humbled when I lost my hand. I would like to hope that my daughter would not make my mistakes."

Leia had no response to that.

Vader nodded at his daughter as his words sank in. He turned and opened the door to his quarters. "I will have dinner prepared for us. Is there anything particular you wish?"

"Anything is fine, father. Surprise me," answered Leia as she began a series of cooldown stretches. "I'm going to freshen up."

"I will see you shortly then," said Vader as he turned and left the room.

Leia watched her father leave with a smile. She had always enjoyed her time with him and it seemed that this hadn't changed. She idly wondered what her other family was like. Hopefully they would be like her present ones, pragmatic, yet loving.

* * *

Leia stepped out of the fresher into the cool air feeling relaxed and refreshed. She dried herself off and stepped tossed on a fresh set of clothes, a pair of simple slacks and a shirt. She entered her father's general quarters and saw that he was not there. She touched the Force looking for him and found him in his private chambers. She stepped to the door and chimed. The door split open immediately and she saw her father sitting at a workstation in an open off egg-like chamber. She saw that his helmet was off. His bald scarred pale white skin made her breath catch. Leia had seen her father without his suit twice before. It had been years earlier and she had been much younger then. She quickly stepped into the chamber before it closed and put a gentle hand on her father's shoulder, stopping him from closing it.

Stepping before him, she knelt and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. His face had been gruesomely scarred, and its paleness tore at Leia's heart. When has the last time her father had felt the warmth of the sun upon his face or the soft caress of a spring breeze? When had he last taken in the scents of the world around him?

Her soft brown eyes caught her father's and she saw vulnerability within them. Leia did feel pity for her father, or at least sorrow for him. She knew that she couldn't let him sense that or see that within the depths of her eyes. Leia instinctively knew that it would anger him. Even more importantly it would hurt him deeply. He had given up much for his power, a power that he had intended to use to save his wife and child. She did not want to make him to regret his choices. She already knew that somewhere in his dark heart that there was regret.

Instead she let her anger flow through her, anger at the one's who had did this to him—anger at the Jedi council who had forced him into his choices and anger at the Emperor for manipulating him. Perhaps, for the first time, a welling resentment of Bail Organa coursed through her as well. As she looked at her father, she could barely contain her hate of the Jedi. She loved him. He was her father and they had ripped her away from him. They had taken any chance of happiness away from him and left him cruelly scarred in this suit. As if that wasn't enough, she knew that she had been saved in hopes that she could be used as a weapon against him. How dare they! This man had enough done to him. For years he was separated from his wife that he loved beyond all. For years he had been forced to keep this love hidden lest he be expelled from the order. He had been ripped from his mother at a tender age. Any ability to truly live life had been taken from him.

"I have long come to terms with my disfigurement," said Vader gently as he sensed the crescendo of the Dark Side within his daughter. He patted her gently on the hand. "The Dark Side has given me great power, and it seems that fate has not been completely unkind to me."

Leia's anger did not dissipate but she shouldered it aside and took her father's large hand in between her own. She said nothing.

"The Jedi do not deserve your ire. They are broken and scattered. The council has long since been destroyed."

"I wasn't thinking of the Jedi," said Leia softly. "Well not really."

"There is more to me than my appearance, daughter. Appearance is just wrapping for what lies underneath."

"I know, but…"

"But you wish that I could repair my body. That we could be a normal family; that we could have a relationship like those of your Kuati acquaintances."

"I am happy with the way we are father. I just wish we could spend more time together."

"As do I daughter, but I know you wish more. I wish it too. You deserve more than a machine for a father."

Leia eyes hardened as she looked at her father. "My father is the greatest man who lives in the galaxy; of that I have no doubt."

Vader could her feel the strength of her conviction as she stated those words and his heart stirred. The Dark Lord of the Sith had no insecurities in anything save this. Like any other father, he wanted to give his daughter all that was in his power. Yet, he could not with his injuries and that galled him at times. Still his daughter fierce words were reassuring.

"It is to my knowledge that this is what all daughters say. That is until they bring home their husband," said Vader wryly.

Leia stare went from hard to amused. "That's not true at all," chuckled Leia as she leaned forward and kissed her father on the forehead.

Vader too chuckled and the two let their thoughts wander in silence toward the future. One in sadness for he knew that he, like all father's, would have to let his daughter go. The other, in fierce defiance of fate, resolved that she would never let her father face the galaxy and the darkness alone.

* * *

Author's notes:

There have been a few corrections made to the last chapter. Thank you for those who pointed out the inconsistancies to the Star Wars Continuum.

1. Ryoo has been substituted by Pooja.

2. Commander Needa has been removed and replaced by an original character.

3. Soontir Fel is now a major.

Thanks BGtom, and kateydidnt


	23. Act 1'5: Another Hunt Begins

_Heart of Darkness_

_Cka3ka_

_Act 1, 5._

_The Imperial Star Destroyer Avenger… Several days later…_

"Stop chewing on your hair," said Nura Tamri to Leia. The two of them were in Darth Vader's guest quarters. Since her arrival on the ship, Leia had been isolated and Nura had taken to working in Vader's quarters to give her some company. The two now sat across from each other at a small table pouring over data cards to figure out who their quarry was.

Leia looked up sharply at her friend and mentor. Then realized what she was doing and flashed a small wry smile in embarrassment.

"I thought you broke that habit several years ago," Nura said as she sat down to the young Sith with several data cards.

"I did. I guess I'm relapsing a little bit. Being with you guys and Father is pretty nostalgic. I wish Kaz was still around."

Nura nodded in agreement. "Me too. Especially after I figured out that it must have been Kaz who did all the tidying about in your flat on Kuat."

"Jix can be forgetful," laughed Leia.

"Picking up socks isn't that hard to remember," sighed Nura.

"Picking up socks? Nura… Tell me!" asked Leia with a volume of meaning behind her statement. She had known of Nura's attraction to Wrenga Jixton for quite some time now and she was curious if anything had blossomed while the two were on Alderaan.

Nura sighed. "Well he's taken me out to dinner… several times. Nice places, too."

"That's progress!" exclaimed Leia. "Which ones? Do I know them?"

"Well there is Faras. You know that nice place by the Palace? We were setting up some monitoring equipment when he shyly asks me to go to dinner. I mean, Wrenga Jixton shy?"

"I can't imagine Jix being anything but brash and cocky. Aren't all Corellian men built that way?" chuckled Leia.

"Just wait. You are going to find yourself a brash Corellian too," laughed Nura.

"Oh please, whatever. I'd probably fry him the first time he made a stupid comment. I don't think Corellians and I get along… let alone Corellian men," chuckled Leia. "Jix gets a free pass with all his comments because he's Jix."

"He doesn't make that many stupid remarks," defended Nura.

"Hello? We're talking about the man who I grew up with? The guy who actually poured Lomin ale into his cereal one morning cuz he said it would help with the hangover he had from the night before?"

"Oh Force, don't remind me about that one. I remember when he came in that day… do you still have those pictures?"

"Of course," laughed Leia. "Anyway, I'm so glad that things are working out between you two!"

"I guess being on Alderaan helps. Your home world is truly breathtaking. The mountains are magnificent. We went on this hike the other day… it really was nice." Nura's eyes seemed to glaze over as she reminisced about a short trip into the mountains with a man she had pined over for years.

"Good for you… so it's official between you two then?"

"Kind of. We really haven't talked about it. It just happened. Two friends on a beautiful world where they know nobody and are undercover as Imperial agents, well that kind of stuff happens naturally I guess," said Nura. A thoughtful look crossed her face. "You know, I swear your father set us up. Imagine that, Darth Vader—match maker."

"Daddy does have a soft spot that he hides. Just don't tell him that you know or he'll flip out."

"Our secret," laughed Nura.

There was a brief beep from the door that lead to the rest of Vader's quarters and then those same doors slid open. Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith, and sometimes matchmaker for unrequited love, strode through the door. Leia flashed her father a bright smile and then let out a laugh. Nura, still not completely comfortable in the Dark Lord's presence, rose to her feet and greeted him formally as Lord Vader.

"Sit, please," intoned Vader to his daughter's friend. The word please was noted by both Leia and Nura. Darth Vader only used such pleasantries in the closest of company. To everyone else, his words were curt commands—nothing else. "I have come across some interesting information from Coruscant. It appears that fleet deployment has been reshuffled extensively over the last month, and reports of raids on the planets that have been attacked happen to be from those places that Imperial presence was temporarily absent."

"A highly placed infiltrator then," mused Nura.

"Or a well placed one. At least someone with access to this information," noted Leia. "Is Imperial Intelligence investigating these attacks?"

"Yes. I have obtained copies of their reports," said Vader. He handed over two data chips to the women.

Leia immediately popped the chip into her reader and began skimming. She skipped the basic reports on what was occurring and went straight to the assessments of the various agents working on the case. When she came to a reference about Dantooine, Leia frowned. Dantooine was distant from the Core worlds, but it had been part of the Old Republic for over a thousand years, and the Empire had inherited the system. The report stated that there had been an arrival of two clone war era corvettes in the last six months, one of which matched information of one of the cruisers that her father had recently captured. The planet itself, had not been hit by slavers despite the removal of it's orbiting two star destroyers for maintenance.

"Nura, can you cross reference Dantooine with the areas that the Slavers have hit? See if you can find anything that correlates," asked Leia. She turned to her father looking for approval.

"Your feelings serve you well. There is more on Dantooine in the file. I have reviewed it thoroughly and it seems that the planet is well situated for… activities of a hidden nature," said Vader. "The sector governor has requested additional reinforcements for increased piracy in the area. The request was turned down as frivolous by the Naval office on Coruscant, and the current picket in and around the system consists of a single Victory class destroyer and a few escorts. It is not coincidence."

"So, you are going to detour the fleet there?"

"No. If I go personally, our quarry would quickly relocate, no matter what pretext we gave."

"So I am going then?" asked Leia.

"Yes, but under the guise of hunting rebels. Imperial intelligence, has in the past, traced Rebel activities to the planet. It is possible they have an enclave there. I recall your words a few months ago that you intend to flame rebellion wherever you can. You can search for the slavers and begin your… liaisons with the Rebels if you wish."

"Kill two birds with one stone. Sounds good to me. How long will I be there?"

"Until you find these slavers. Though this time you are not going alone. It is time for you to begin to experience the nature of command. A former captain that served under me is now in command of a squadron of three Star Destroyers. Commodore Rogriss is aware that there is some relationship between you and I already and he has wisely kept that knowledge to himself over these years. I will send Major Fel and his squadron to reinforce them, just in case you encounter something… extraordinary. You will join this fleet and take command of it. I will leave the details to your discretion."

"What about secrecy from the Emperor?"

"Remain in your disguise. You can command through Rogriss. To everyone else except him, Fel, and any other whom you choose to reveal yourself you will be a simple bounty hunter under the Commodore's command."

"Forgive me, Lord Vader," interjected Nura. "But that seems like a flimsy disguise."

"I no longer care if Palpatine learns of my having an apprentice. To keep Leia hidden, I have begun training a few other Force sensitives. My master is aware of them, and I doubt that he will think Leia any different from them. Only our relationship should be kept utterly secret at this point."

"Considering I'm going to defect to the Rebellion, I'm not sure if that is a great idea father."

"Do not concern yourself with Palpatine. Do what must be done, I will see to things on my end."

"Alright," said Leia not wanting to push the issue with her father. "So when do I leave?"

"Whenever you are ready. The details are yours to plan, daughter."

"Well, I guess I should leave as soon as possible then. That way I can be back earlier," smiled Leia. She was loathe to leave her father. It was rare that they spent so much time together, but the last week she had been in his company almost constantly. It had been a pleasant time full of affection, training, and reminiscing.

"Then I will make the final arrangements. I would like you to have dinner with me; it may be some time before we see each other again."

"It won't be that long. I intend to hunt these slavers down quickly. Still, dinner sounds wonderful."

"Then I will see you half past the sixth hour," said Vader.

Leia nodded her agreement and gave her father a hug. She watched him exit, and frowned. Something was amiss. She didn't know what it was, but she felt a shiver as her father left. Shaking it off, she turned back to Nura. "Well, lots of work to do now."

"Then let's get working," chuckled Nura as she turned back to her datapad. Leia watched her closest female friend for a moment. Then she, too, turned back to her pad. Time was short. These slavers who had kidnapped her cousin had to be found quickly, or who knew what would happen to her. Time was short.

* * *

_Dantooine…_

_She was too old to be doing this, _she thought as she made camp in a remote region of Dantooine. She was headed towards the badlands, an area of Dantooine that was sparsely inhabited and held little wildlife. This would be more than likely the last deed, the last adventure she would ever undertake. There was little doubt that the Empire would be notified of the presence of a Jedi, and Darth Vader—damn his black soul—or some other assassin would be sent to dispatch her. She had cheated death once; she didn't think she could do it again.

Yet, there was no choice. The community that had adopted her, and that had kept her hidden away had been attacked. She had, for the first time in over a decade, drawn her lightsaber. Many of the attackers had fallen to her, and the attack on the village had been thwarted. It had been nostalgic, and the people of her village had been thankful. Yet, even though no one had said anything, she had felt the fear that had sprung up amongst people she had lived with for years. Her presence was endangering the village and there was silent pressure for her to leave.

So, Siri Tachi, had once again done the right thing. She voluntarily left the village under the pretense that she would look for those who had been taken in the raid. She had no idea where to start, no real funds, and no leads. She had the Force, and it was all she needed. Fate had led her to stumble across a merchant—albiet a dead one—who had supplied the raiders with local maps. The raiders had thought that they had erased all evidence, but they had missed a hidden camera that had been specially installed by the owner. Siri, upon investigating, knew who was responsible for the attack. She hadn't seen the pale white skinned alien since before the clone wars, but the Dark Jedi Bounty hunter from Nar Shaddaa was someone that was not easily forgotten. Finding the slavers would be the easy part. The hard part would be doing something about them.

_

* * *

_

_One day later…_

Her quarters were cramped. There was room for a bunk and work station, but that was about all. They were a far cry from her father's spacious rooms or even Commodore Rogriss' quarters. She wasn't one to complain though. They were adequate and she had privacy which was more than the vast majority of the crew of a Star Destroyer enjoyed.

Leia felt awkward about this mission, not because she felt unable to perform it or felt any fear of failure. It was the fact that she was alone for the first time in her life. Always before, Jix, D4, Nura or Kaz was with her. Now, she was without any of them. She had left D4 behind with Nura since the droid was too recognizable in her company to be with her on an Imperial ship. Certainly word would get back to Imperial Intelligence and the Emperor would make the link between her and the young dark sider that Vader had supposedly killed on Kuat. Secrecy, while no longer paramount, was still important and she disagreed with her father on this open course of action. So, she had left the droid that had accompanied her day and night for half a decade behind.

Her communicator rang and she padded over to the other side of the room and answered it. "Yes?"

"My Lady," came the voice of Commodore Rogriss, "We have reached the Dantooine system and I have downloaded the most recent situation report. I think we might find some of this information useful."

"I will meet you in your quarters," replied Leia. Rogriss was a man whose company Leia enjoyed. He, like many of those who her father had drawn to him, was filled with integrity and honor. Men like him, and Soontir Fel, truly believed in the New Order—or at least what the New Order was suppose to mean. Certainly, at their level of authority they were beginning to see the corruption and the rot that was underneath the fancy platitudes, but they had given their loyalty and they intended to keep it. Co-opting such men into her service was high on Leia's agenda. She reached into her drawer and pulled on her basic outfit that she had worn since she had arrived on Nar Shaddaa—black breeches, and a grey long sleeved shirt. She wore a black jacket over her shirt.

When she arrived at Rogriss's quarters, she found that he was not alone. Soontir Fel and a Major Veers were with him. The conversation ceased when she entered the room and the men rose.

"Mi'lady," greeted the three men.

"Please don't rise on the account of me," said Leia depreciatingly. She took a seat at the table that the men were sitting. "Commodore," she said formally. "You have new information?"

"Yes. According to the Dantooine governor there have been several raids on villages on the planet. They occurred rather recently, but there have been no signs of any unusual ship activity."

"I believe that the slavers are using small ships and then moving a short ways out of system before they unload their captives onto larger hyper capable vessels," said Fel.

"A possibility," agreed Leia. "Do we have any idea what kind of weapons they are using? It seems strange that they can attack a village without the local authorities being notified during the attack. Was there no official response?"

"A squad of security forces was sent to a distress signal on the southern continent," said Veers. "They were destroyed by missile attack before they arrived."

"Now that is interesting. The slavers are certainly well armed," mused Leia.

"They grow too bold," declared Veers heatedly. "They flaunt the authority of the New Order."

"And we will make sure they pay for it," said Leia, nodding at Veers. A silence fell then. The men seemed to be waiting for her to say something. Leia knew that all three of them were slightly uncomfortably with her. She was not here commanding on her own authority. She was acting as her father's proxy, and she knew that they did not yet respect her. In fact, she knew that Fel and Veers were both a bit contrite at having her in charge. Rogriss, she knew, gave her the benefit of the doubt, but all of the other officers—so competent in their own right—saw her as an amateur interloper. She intended to win them over. Their loyalty would be harder to win then her minions on Kuat who had been poor and desperate, but Leia enjoyed challenges.

"The slavers would keep their movements off planet on small craft hidden. The spaceport logs would be too obvious of a place to begin looking. May I assume that you gentlemen have already searched those logs for suspicious activity and have positioned our ships accordingly so that we can intercept anything leaving?"

She immediately sensed indignation from Fel and Veers. Even Rogriss seemed slightly affronted.

"My Lady," began Rogriss slowly. "We have downloaded the logs and are processing them as fast as we can. Our ships are in position, but the last attack was three days ago. I fear the slavers are already gone and we should begin calculating where they have fled to. If we move quickly we can catch them in hyperspace."

Leia shook her head in disagreement. "No. Position our ships so that they can intercept any ship leaving. In fact, commence a quarantine of the planet effective immediately. Only our ships, the sector troops may be compromised."

"That's extreme and it will use up all our resources," said Fel tightly. "What do you hope to accomplish from this?"

"I agree my lady," added Veers. "The slavers would not remain in this area long, especially after killing so many locals."

"You are mistaken, Major Veers, Major Fel," said Leia patiently and without heat. "You are thinking of how Rebels or pirates would act. Slavers are a different breed of animal."

She paused to let her words sink in, and then continued, "Slavers require special vessels to haul their sentient cargo. Contrary to popular misconception, slavers do not mistreat their captives. After all, a starving or half dead slave is worthless. Slaves with mental trauma from brutal captivity are also useless. This is especially true with the niche that these slavers are creating. This group seems to want highly educated and trained slaves to be sold in the outer rim. These types of people do not take to such treatment well. Moreover, it takes time to condition them to a life of servitude. No, gentlemen these slavers have not yet left this system. That is if the logs are correct and no unusual ships have arrived. _They are still here on Dantooine._ We have arrived at a fortuitous moment."

There was silence for a moment, before Rogriss spoke. "It makes a twisted sort of sense. After these raids, there is always an Imperial response. We come in and then immediately begin searching nearby systems. All the while they are hiding out right under our noses."

"These slavers have inside men. They have conspirators within the organs of government to help them hide and deflect any suspicion that they remain," stated Leia.

"Then we begin by questioning the sector governor," said Veers nodding at Leia. It seemed that she had swayed the commander of Rogriss's storm troopers to her way of thinking.

"And if you are mistaken?" asked Fel, his voice still contained doubt.

"Then I will have allowed them to escape," said Leia tightly. She was not, she was sure of it. However, if she were, she knew that it could mean these men's careers or perhaps even their lives. Her father would consider it a learning experience for her, but for them failure was unacceptable. "The responsibility will be mine. I will answer to Lord Vader for any failure."

Fel looked hard at her and then nodded apparently satisfied. "The sector governor will not submit to questioning willingly. Nor will he allow his subordinates to be questioned without permission or orders directly from Coruscant or a Grand Moff."

"We are operating directly under Lord Vader's command. Bring the governor to me, and I will make him answer."

Her voice was cold and devoid of emotion. It was her father's voice—a voice that boded that some fatality or another was about to occur, and all the men recognized it. Fel's scowl turned to a wry grin. "I think that whoever the insider is will regret his plotting no matter what happens."

* * *

_Dantooine… Later…_

Leia stood cloaked in Sith black with her cowl up near the window of a conference room on the third story of the Governor's residence. She had arrived with Admiral Rogriss and Major Veers. Under her orders, Veers began quietly securing the Governor's residence. There had been a few protests, but with the Governor away at the moment, his timid subordinates did not dispute Veer's orders. Leia had to admit she wasn't sure if she would have protested either in their shoes. The five hundred storm troopers that accompanied Veers was a pretty big prodding stick.

Now, several of the Governor's aides and highest rankings officials sat around the table across from Commodore Rogriss, who sat alone at the head of the table. A message had been sent to the governor requesting his presence, but the governor was late—by over a half an hour. In his stead, his primary aides debriefed the Imperial officer of the situation on Dantooine. They outlined all the villages that were attacked and talked about their theories on how the slavers had struck viciously at all of them. There were no survivors left behind at any of the villages. She listened to all of them carefully and weighed the truth of each of their words with the Force. A few of the aides seemed to be nervous about something even though they had not told any untruths. Leia touched each one of them with the Force and picked one that seemed especially nervous and whom she felt would be inclined to reveal what they were hiding.

Leia sensed another presence entering the room, and she felt anxiety rise in all of the Governor's men. It was clear that the governor himself had finally arrived.

"Commodore Rogriss, what is the meaning of this?" asked the governor tightly as he swept into the room. He saw Rogriss sitting in his accustomed place and scowling, he took up the seat at the foot of the table directly across from the Commodore. "Commodore Rogriss, I see that the navy has finally seen fit to send a squadron to reinforce this sector after it stripped it of all capitol vessels. Have you integrated your forces with Vice Admiral Slanev?"

"Governor Urdine," greeted Rogriss ignoring the question. Technically, under Naval rules, upon arrival Rogriss should have placed himself under the command of the senior officer in the sector. However, he was working directly for Lord Vader via Leia. With Leia's warning of infiltration and her expressed desire to keep their squadron separate from the locals, Rogriss had kept his fleet command segregated and ordered his captains against taking any orders that did not come through his chain of command. "We are here to in response to the recent attacks. Your aides have been most helpful in debriefing us."

"You didn't answer my question, Commodore. Admiral Slaney wishes to begin hunting for these raiders immediately. He has informed me that your people have begun a blockade on this planet without permission. Your captains are not answering his requests and you yourself have ignored calls from him! Furthermore you are deploying your storm troopers onto the planet without permission! I demand that you turn over your command to him and begin to DO something about these raiders."

"We believe that the slavers have not left the planet," explained Rogriss. "We are stopping any ship that attempts to leave or enter the system until a full inspection can be performed. I regret any inconvenience."

"You are stopping ships? You cannot do this without my permission!" cried the Governor angrily. "You are well beyond your authority. I will have you stripped of your rank for this!"

Listening to the governor's protest made Leia smile under her cowl. It always amused her how those who were powerless always bluffed and blustered. The more insignificant an official, the more they attempted to puff themselves up to seem important.

"Where is this Admiral Slaney?" asked Leia, as she turned from the window.

"Who are you?" demanded the Governor. "This breach of protocol is unacceptable!" He pushed his comm, and said into it, "Security. I want security in here right now!"

Leia laughed silently to herself. She did not speak again and simply watched the governor glare at her in amusement. Less than a minute later, Major Veers appeared at the door with a dozen storm troopers. "My Lady? Commodore? The governor asked for security. Is there a problem?"

"Who are you! Where is Captain Ansliv?" blurted the Governor.

"Major Veers, please remove the aides from the room. Except the one sitting to the governor's right," commanded Leia. Immediately, Veers signaled the storm troopers into action, but the aides already were seeing the light. They got up themselves and left willingly. Leia could sense the nervousness of the one that was left behind, and the Governor himself.

"If you need anything, my Lady, Commodore, we will be just outside the door," said Veers as he and his troops ushered the aides out. Leia nodded at him in approval. An efficient man with a sense of tact; she liked him already.

"Thank you Major Veers. If you could please bring the Admiral Slaney here as well, I would be most thankful," thanked Leia.

"Governor Urdine," began Leia coldly as she removed her cowl.

"What joke is this!" interrupted the Governor at Rogriss with a sneer as he saw that Leia was just a young girl. "What authority do you have storming here! I will report this directly to Moff Tarkin!"

"Our authority comes directly from Lord Vader," said Leia patiently.

"That walking machine has no…," started the governor before he found that he gagged and clutched at his throat.

"Be very careful what you say about Lord Vader, Governor. His reach is VERY long," hissed Leia. Anger flowed through her. How dare he mock her father's condition? With a flick of her wrist, she sent him flying from his chair straight into the wall.

"My Lady, please. I don't think we can question him if he is dead," chided Rogriss lightly belying his amazement. He KNEW what Vader was capable of. He had SEEN his predecessor die from asphyxiation from no apparent cause. That someone else had this power, and that someone was a young girl, took him aback.

"Thank you, Teren. Sometimes stupidity makes me lose my temper," said Leia as she released the Force choke she had applied. She turned to the aide that remained. "While the governor composes himself, I have some questions for you."

"Of course, my lady," gulped the man.

"You are nervous; there is no need to be. Simply answer my questions truthfully and all will be well. I promise," smiled Leia reassuringly. "Now, tell me, what do you know about these slavers that you are not telling me?"

"I…" the aide gaze shifted to the governor and then to the Imperials.

Leia reached out with the Force, and scanned the man's surface thoughts. She saw small image of a meeting with a group of sentients. Not all were human, one was a Mon Calamari and another Devorian.

"A group approached me with some information. It's not a group that we normally go to for information," began the man. The slight mistruth did not fool Leia, but she chose not to confront him about it at the moment. "They told me about an attack on a village that was beaten back. We checked all reports for any village that was attacked and there were none that reported such a thing. We have had investigators out to all the others."

Leia nodded. "This group, can you arrange a meeting with them?"

"I don't think they will talk to Imperials."

"You are part of an Imperial government. I notice that you don't think of yourself as one of us. Why would they talk to you and not us?"

The man's nervousness skyrocketed. Leia continued gently, "This group… they would be considered Rebels by us would they not? Are you a rebel sympathizer?"

"No of course not! I would never betray the Empire," said the aide quickly. The lie was written all over his face.

Leia nodded in understanding. The man wanted these slavers caught, but he didn't want to jeopardize his own life or the life of his nascent organization. "Allow me to present a proposition for you. I will overlook any anti-Imperial activities that you or this group has committed. You will have pardon on all accounts. Our priority here is the slavers. Meet with this group, and find us the location of this village. Tell them, that so long as these slavers are on Dantooine, there is a truce between us and them. We will make no provocations and will not try to seek them out unless they commit open treason. I will not even seek to root them out. It shall be left in your hands. I want these slavers found as much as you do."

"I will make contact," said the aide after a few moments of silent contemplation. "An alliance between the Rebellion and the Empire on this matter? Can I make this offer?"

"No, an alliance means that we would aid each other if something untoward should befall the other. We make no such promises," stated Leia somberly. She saw the man shift nervously, and gave him a little wry smile. "Consider it a… conspiracy."

_

* * *

_

_Elsewhere…_

Siri Tachi had found their hideout. It was an ancient ruin nestled in the side of a cliff deep in the badlands. It had been almost a week since she had left the village that had harbored her for so many years and Siri found the loneliness difficult. It had been along time since she had spent so much time to herself. She had become use to the warmth and care of a small knit community. The casual hellos and conversations that went into everyday life appealed to her—it reminded her deeply of the small Jedi community so long ago.

It didn't take her long to find a lightly guarded side entrance to the facility. With a small gesture she created a distraction to the side of the guards and when their attention was diverted, she easily slipped in behind them. Pulling up the hood of her Jedi robe, she stealthily slipped through the compound looking for those who had been taken from the village.

It took her only a few minutes to stumble across a room where slaves were being held until they were ready for auction. The room was filled with large fixtures that held about ten people each. Six of them were in this particular chamber. As for the slaves themselves, she could see that the captives were obviously well fed. There was an aura of uncertainty around the whole room, but there was no immediate terror or fear. A very interesting feeling for slaves. Several jailors lounged at the far end of the room playing dice or some other time killing game.

Siri frowned as she looked over the faces of the captives. None of them were familiar, and though she loathed to, she moved on. She had originally intended to rescue the members of her village only. She knew now that she would have more than a few prisoners to rescue. It seemed that the Jedi code of honor still ran strong in her; no matter how much simpler and more successful her chances were of rescuing a small group. Her decision made, she turned and began searching the compound for more slaves.

* * *

_Dantooine… Earlier… A farming village…_

Leia did not like being lied to. In fact, she hated it, simply because she always knew when someone was lying. Always before starting any form of questioning, she made it abundantly clear that deception would fail on her, but it seemed that most sentients had a hard time believing her and would_ always_ try to pull a fast one on her. They always failed.

She had arrived with a small squad of ten storm troopers and had asked for the mayor or whatever passed for one to be brought to her. She had asked him politely about the slaver attack, and the man had pointedly denied that there was any. She didn't even need the Force to know he was lying. As she had entered the village she saw some places where there were blaster burns on the wall. It wasn't easy to hide the results of a full fledged battle, and this man was insulting her intelligence.

So to overcome this man's reluctance to divulge the proper information Leia had a group of villagers rounded up. She kept them in plain view of the mayor and there was no doubt that if he didn't answer, others would suffer the consequences.

"Mayor Aley. Your responsibility is the welfare of this village—in general. I sense that you are trying to protect someone. Do you realize that such… foolishness will bring ramifications to those who are innocent of any crimes? I know you are lying about the attack. Every minute that you keep me from finding these slavers, you endanger the lives of the slaves. They will be sold off, forced into a life of servitude not of their choosing. How can you be so callous as to condemn them to such a life?"

"I have full confidence that they will be fine," pronounced the mayor.

Leia's eyebrows rose in a questioning look. How could this man be so confident? Were the Rebels moving in on the slavers? No, she thought. The Governor's aide would have mentioned that and the Rebel's were keen on keeping as low profile as possible. Plus, they seemed more than willing to let the Imperials do the dirty work. Something was amiss here. "If you won't tell me why, then I will find someone who will," said Leia shaking her head in disbelief. The mayor's loyalty was admirable, but foolish. In a small town like this, everyone knew everyone. She could get the story from someone else, someone whose mind was a bit less guarded. "Release him," ordered Leia. "He is of no use to us."

Leia looked over the group of villagers that the troopers had assembled. Originally she had intended to execute every other person to make the man talk. However, she realized that in a village such as this, gossip spread very quickly. She didn't need to question the mayor at all. A smile flitted across her beautiful young face as she decided her course of action. She walked a bit away, and then gestured to a trooper. "I want you to bring me that child over there. Don't hurt anyone, just bring her to me."

"Yes, milady," answered the trooper.

Leia walked a bit from the group and waited patiently. She watched as the parents argued, but saw them shut up all of a sudden and meekly agree to whatever the troopers wanted. The troopers brought the young girl of about ten to her and Leia could sense the fear radiating off her.

She walked over to the young girl. "Hi," she said. The girl shied away from her in fear, but Leia plopped down on the ground in front of her and gently took her hands. "What's your name?"

"Anna," answered the girl. She looked fearfully at her feet and did not look at Leia.

"You don't have anything to be afraid of," reassured Leia.

"Those men told my mommy and daddy that they would hurt me and them if I didn't talk to you," whispered the girl.

Leia smirked. Stormtroopers really had no tact, but then again they did get the job done. "Don't worry I won't let them do anything. I promise. Anna, my name is Leia, but that's a secret. Don't tell anyone ok?"

"What? Why is your name a secret?" asked the girl, her interest perking up.

"Bad people like the people who attacked you guys are after me," answered Leia. Immediately she sensed terror run through the girl; an image of men in battle armor flashed through the young girls mind. Leia filched the image as easily as a Nar Shaddaan thief pick pocketed a Coruscanti noble. She smiled again as the girl suddenly quieted up.

"I know your parents must have told you that you weren't supposed to talk about the attack," continued Leia, "But I know all about it already. I'm here to stop them."

"But you aren't older than my big sister. And all she does is talk about stupid boys and clothes. She likes to pretend that she is going to live on one of the core worlds!"

"Sister huh? How old is your sister?" asked Leia, making conversation to settle the young girl down.

"Fifteen."

"Well then. I'm one year older and I can stop them because you know those big men in white armor?"

"The mean ones who threatened mommy and daddy?"

"Yeah those mean ones. They listen to me. Want to see?"

"No way," said Anna. "They have to be like way older than you. You have to listen to people who are older."

"That's not always true, and sometimes they have to listen to you." Leia waved a storm trooper over. "Officer, this young girl is thirsty. Bring a glass of water, please."

The storm trooper immediately left and quickly brought a glass of water back.

"Thank you," said Leia and she gave the girl a wink. Anna giggled and took a sip of water.

"Thank you for the water," she said to Leia.

"Your welcome," replied Leia. "Sorry about the mean way my men behaved. They don't know better sometimes. They are trained to fight, and sometimes can be real… bossy. But, you see I have a lot of those guys working for me, so that's how I can stop these slavers."

The young girl thought about it, and then nodded.

"So, can you tell me anything about the attack, so I can stop those bad guys from doing the same thing to other people?"

"Mommy said I can't talk about it because it might make other people come hurt us if they knew."

"But I know not everyone listed in the village register is still here. Did the slavers take anyone?" Leia could tell by the girls tearing eyes that they did in fact. "If you don't help me how can we get them back?"

"Nana Sara will stop them!" cried the girl fiercely. "She'll bring back Ami and Tomi too."

"Ami and Tomi?" asked Leia.

"The bad men took them away. Ami and Tomi were my friends. They lived real close to the edge of town. The bad men took them before Nana Sara could stop them."

"How did your nana stop them?" asked Leia softly. There was only one way she could think of for a single person stopping an entire attacking force.

"She had her light sword! She was like an angel, she just…" the girl stopped and put her hands over her mouth. "It was supposed to be a secret."

"It's our secret. I told you one, now you told me one. We're even steven," said Leia smiling. "Anna, can you do something for me? Can you imagine how Nana Sara looked like?"

"I can do that," said the girl and she shut her eyes. An image appeared before Leia as she touched the girl's mind with the Force. Gently she lifted the picture of the elderly woman that the girl referred to as nana Sara.

"Thank you Anna. You don't know how much you just helped us stop those bad guys."

"Really? I didn't do anything."

"You did a lot. Trust me," chuckled Leia. "I hope one day, I can help you."

"If you save Ami and Tomi, I'll be forever grateful!"

"I'll try Anna. Now, I think I've kept you from your parents long enough," Leia said somberly as her gaze swept across the way to the girl's parents. They were both staring viciously at her, but fear hung like a dark miasma all around them. "Thank you Anna."

"You're welcome, Leia. I'll keep your name a secret too. I promise. Bye!"

"Bye!" said Leia waving as the girl ran happily without fear back to her parents.

The conversation with the girl put Leia in a good mood. She realized she really liked children. They had an innocence around them that pulled at her heart, it was something she never really had.

"Commander," said Leia to one of the Storm troopers. "I think we should pay the mayor another visit. I have some more questions for him."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

I am aware that Siri Tachi was killed off in the EU. However, this came to my attention after I already wrote this chapter. I thought long and hard about using a different Jedi, such but decided to stick with Tachi. Her relationship with Obi-wan, her past, and also her friendship with Anakin makes her interaction with Leia much more interesting. Anakin and Siri were once friends... Vader fought Obi-wan who he thought betrayed him. The EU never goes into about how he treats his once other friends... in fact, it didn't seem like he had other friends... Siri is unique that she actually sits in a role of... at least close aquintanceship with Anakin. So, for all those reasons, I have concoted a reason for Siri's survival.

On another issue. We just passed 300 reviews. I would like to thank all the regular reviewers who have consistantly reviewed every chapter, or every other chapter. I really love you guys and you are what keep me going. Thank you so much. Also all the other reviewers... thank you too. Without readers there would be no story.

This chapter is another transition chapter. My original outline spent a much more significant time on Nar Shaddaa. So far... Leia's life as a bounty hunter has been very brief. I guess I'm just as impatiant as you guys to bring Luke in, Han in premantently, and Mara Jade back in. It'll be coming soon.

Thank you again everyone,

Ciao.

CK

PS. Things will pick up again next chapter and will probably stay picked up--at least drama wise thought not neccessarily action adventure wise--for two more chappies i think.


	24. Act 1'6: From Ruin to Ruin

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Act 1, Chapter 6: From Ruin to Ruin

_Slaver base… Dantooine…_

Siri crept through the air ducts of the ruins that the slavers had commandeered. She could hear the whispers of various voices that rose into the ducts. Over the last day, she had mapped out where several holding rooms were. Siri wasn't sure how she could get everyone out. Perhaps the best way was to contact the local government, but she doubted that. The Dantooine government, she knew, had been completely ineffective in stopping the slave raids. As for the Imperials, they would be more interested in getting rid of the slavers then in saving the captives. Still there had to be a way.

She came upon a grate where she could here a conversation. She peered down into it and saw an elegantly dressed woman with her hands bound by energy shackles taking a step back from two burly men.

"Well we know who you are now consular-general or should I say, Senator-elect," said one of the men with humor in his voice.

"If you know who I am, then you know that it is in your interest to cooperate with me. If you help in the release of the slaves, and you testify in court against your fellows, I am willing to use my influence to grant you and your friend here pardon."

Both men laughed hard. "I always wanted to bang myself one of you hoighty toity bitches. And we ain't dumb enough to turn on her. Wouldn't last us a minute. Sorry Senator, your going to suffer an accident now… or a not-accident. Can't have someone of your profile missing. Everyone would be looking for you."

Siri didn't wait to hear anymore of the conversation. She touched the force and ripped the grate off its hinges and then leapt down into the room. Both men turned at the sound.

"Surrender yourselves now," demanded Siri as she reached into her robe for her saber.

The men blinked. One turned to the other and said, "Woah, super commando grandmothers! Ain't there some crappy holo flick about them? What was it called?"

"Iz called dumb ol'bitch gunna get herself shot," cackled the other man. Both men drew their blasters.

Siri was about to react, when there was a cry and one of the men tumbled forward. To her amazement, the woman that the men had threatened earlier had thrown herself at one of them. Siri reacted instantly. She reached into the Force and bounded forward igniting her saber. In one smooth motion she sliced the first man in half from crotch to shoulder. In a perfect back swing she slammed the other blade into the side of the other man.

The other woman scrabbled onto her feet and looked at Siri in amazement. "Who are you?" she said cautiously. "You aren't an Imperial."

"My name is Siri Tachi," answered Siri. "My village was attacked and some of us were taken by these slavers. I'm here to rescue them."

The elegant woman nodded. "My name is Pooja Nabierre. I was consular general of Naboo to the Tion Sector," said Pooja as she reached down and picked up both of the men's blasters. "These slavers have attacked numerous planets. I think there are over a hundred of them here and over three hundred captives. We have our work cut out for us."

She paused a moment and then asked, "Are you a Jedi?"

Her question caused Siri to close her eyes in sorrow. Long ago, after she had completed her mission with another group of slavers, she had been so proud of being a Jedi. It had defined her. Now? "There are no more Jedi. I'm just an old woman who tries to do what is right." How master Yoda would have blanched at her words. _Do or do not. There is no try._ Things changed, and even Jedi changed with them.

Pooja nodded. "I know there were some slaves that were taken who have some military experience. There are also a lot of adult slaves who, if we can free, would help. We'll have them out numbered if we can get them armed."

"So we free some slaves and get to the armory or wherever they keep the weapons they use for raids."

"That sounds like a plan," nodded Pooja firmly and with a determined look on her face.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Leia Skywalker, clad almost completely in black, approached the ruins where the Slavers were hidden along the same path as Siri Tachi had only a day before. She hummed a small tune to herself as she picked her way across the rocks that dotted the mountainside. It had not been hard to find the Slaver location after they had interrogated the mayor for everything he knew. They had been shown some of the bodies of the slavers, and distinguishing clues had been found after a quick autopsy by Imperial doctors. Even the very last meals the men had eaten were known and the data was now sitting in a datacube in her pack.

Armed with such information, Leia and Maximillian Veers had been able to track down several merchants both dead and alive that the slavers had dealt with. Some didn't even know that they had done so, but it didn't matter, the relevant information was revealed. Leia had confirmed their findings through the Force. However, the course of action had been debated for several hours. Rogriss, Veers, and Fel wanted a quick surgical strike that would eliminate the slavers and save as many slaves as possible. Usually, Leia would have completely agreed. It was the logical thing to do and on a macro scale was the most beneficial. However, Leia—like Siri—was quite sure that the moment the attack began, the slavers would begin to discard the evidence as quickly as possible. Since her primary goal was to rescue her cousin, that wouldn't do. Then there was the Jedi. Leia wanted to find out more about this Sara Tachi that had come from the village. She kept the fact that the old woman was a Jedi to herself—in fact she didn't know what she was going to do when she found the Jedi. A part of her wanted to violently disembowel the Jedi for what the order had done to her father. Another wanted to plumb the Jedi's knowledge of the Force. Somewhere there had to be a happy medium.

She frowned after a moment as she thought about the Jedi. This Sara Tachi had gone to the slavers before her. Certainly if the Jedi had succeeded, the holonets would have been buzzing with chatter already. At the very least, the Jedi should have communicated with the local government to help with any slaves that were rescued. Perhaps the Jedi had absconded with the captives from the village. She would have the ability to take a few slaves secretly away. Or she had been captured and killed. Leia fervently hoped that she had not been killed—after all, Leia had never killed another Force user. Mara Jade had survived—that had been confirmed by her father. The bitch even had the gall not to have received any permanent scars. As always when she thought about Jade, her mind relived the moment she had come home to find Kaz dead. Anger and sadness tore through her so strongly that she stopped hiking for a moment. She forced herself to get her emotions back under control. Again and again she told herself that she was on a mission and that she had to be at her sharpest. Being angry was useful for when she was running amuck killing sentients with the Dark Side, but it was counter productive when she was scouting out a base for an assault. It took her a few minutes to calm down and when she did she reaffirmed one thing—killing Mara Jade slowly and gruesomely was something to look forward to.

She crested a ridge and then stopped. In the distance she could see a sentry that was keeping watch. With the Force, she knew that the man was alone, which seemed very bizarre. These slavers had shown a precision and military detail that was uncommonly keen. Yet, here they were blundering badly. There was never a one man patrol, that only happened in holo vids.

Leia carefully and slowly crept around the sentry. Her mind told her that everything pointed at a trap. Yet, the Force told her otherwise. When she was within ten feet of the man, she decided that it was pointless trying to decipher the riddle. If it was a trap, she'd spring it and then deal with the consequences.

She was a blur of darkness that crossed the last ten feet. The only reaction that the sentry had time for was a bolt of terror that shone clearly in his eyes as Kazakh's noghri knife slammed through his throat. Leia ducked and rolled and ran for cover behind a small outcropping, expecting a hail of blaster fire.

"What the frick is this?" she boggled after several seconds of waiting for answering fire that never came. Standing up, she drew the Force around her to repel any blasts. She stood in the open wanting to cry out "HELLO? IDIOTS?" Nothing greeted her, and she circled back to the body. She rifled through the dead man's clothes and picked up a communicator and keycard. She gave one last look around, and then shrugged. Taking her own communicator, she activated it and said, "Major Veers. I have penetrated the base cleanly. You may begin your assault as planned."

She had fifteen minutes before an entire battalion of white armored storm troopers backed by AT-AT walkers and assorted other goodies came tearing down. Fifteen minutes to find her cousin. She picked up the dead man's hat and wiped the blood from the knife. "Wish you could be here Kaz. Miss ya still," she said to the knife. "Wish me luck."

She pulled up the cowl to her Sith robe and entered the base.

* * *

_Within the base…_

It wasn't that the slavers were idiots. It was that they had some serious problems at hand. There had been five sentients guarding the armory where the slavers kept their arms. All five now lay dead, three by light saber and two by blaster fire. Even as Leia entered the base, thirty freed slaves led by Pooja Nabierre and Siri Tachi ran amuck through the compound freeing more captives as they went.

Initially things had gone with ease. The slavers had been taken by surprise and few were ready to battle a Jedi. Wherever Siri went, slavers fell to her lightsaber. However, it didn't take long for the slavers to get organized. Now they were counter attacking and it was clear that most of the sentients who were involved in this operation had military training. Things began to look grim as the freed captives hit the first wave of organized retaliation. Moreover, the captives had children and wounded to look after. The slavers, understanding their peril, had no qualms of simply killing anyone.

Blaster fire, carefully planned blaster fire, flew over Pooja's head now. She and seven other former captives were pinned down behind several pillars in a large holding area. They had been in the midst of freeing others in this holding room when a large group of slavers had arrived. Now, it was essential that they hold this group of slavers back. Siri and another group of freed captives had moved through the opposite entrance towards another group of cells hoping to find a way out, and to free any other group of slaves they came about.

Slaves, many who were still in cells and still restrained, lay dead all around them. The slavers were firing indiscriminately into the room and were even using concussion grenades.

"We have to get out of here!" shouted one the captives who she had freed only minutes before. "They are too much!"

"If we break, they will kill us all," yelled Pooja back. She popped out behind a pillar and fired off several shots. One lucky bolt hit a slaver and sent him reeling back, most likely dead.

"We aren't trained for this!" cried the same man. He was about to break, and Pooja knew if that man broke, others would follow and follow quickly.

"Stand your ground," ordered Pooja in her best command voice. It wasn't enough.

"I'm out of here!" declared the man. He grabbed his blaster rifle, and turned and began to run towards the other entrance. Two other men also broke at the same time and ran with him. They didn't even come close to making it. Precisely aimed shots cut them down as they ran. At the very least, the other five sentients who were with her saw what happened and stayed in their positions.

Pooja could feel her own despair beginning to grip her. She only had basic military training. The others with her were middle class bureaucrats. "Ok, we are going to fall back," she said. "But we have to cover each other. If we don't panic we can get to a better position."

"What about the others?" asked one of the men.

Pooja closed her eyes for only a second. There were still captives in cells around them. Many of them were watching this uprising with terror in their eyes. Who knew what was going to happen to them if Pooja and the others fled. Most likely the slavers would kill them out of hand and be done with it. What could she do? Could she abandon them to their deaths? Yet, if she stayed, she was condemning the five others with her to death as well. It was clear that the slavers were about to make a strong final push and overwhelm them with superior numbers, training, and firepower. They had all the cards.

"What can we do?" she repeated softly. _What would my Aunt do?_ She asked herself. The Senator Amidala was a hero on Naboo. While her sister had never became interested in following their famous Aunt's footsteps, it had been Pooja's goal her entire life. Her aunt had been her idol, and the brief times when they had been together, she had been taken in by her aunt's charisma and her willpower. _Did Aunt Padme have to make these decisions? _In the end, she really had no choice.

A concussion grenade went off, and threw her to the ground. It shredded another one of the men with her. Pooja rolled to her a feet and haphazardly fired off a few more shots and then ducked back around. Turning to the others, she said, "We have to withdraw. May the Force grant that the others will be alright until we can get back."

The others nodded. Methodically, the men and Pooja covered each other as they slowly moved towards the other entrance. Once there, they ran for their lives.

Siri Tachi, and the other twenty freed captives that chose to fight, were having a better time. Siri had taken a larger contingent with her as she was escorting many of the slaves who were too enfeebled to fight and any children that they had found. They totaled almost fifty. They had run into a large group of slavers and had defeated them only because of Siri. Her Jedi skills gave them an edge that could not be matched by the slavers—or at least this squad. She flipped over the heads of her enemies, and reaching deep into the Force, released a massive Force push that sent the slavers flying. With their formation broken, the slavers fell easily to Siri and her comrades.

They had reached a large open area with a huge vaulted ceiling and doorways that led to other rooms. All around them were more captives, perhaps another twenty in holding cells. Siri couldn't believe how many captives there were. They had found over a hundred captives so far. Immediately, she and her group began to pry open the cells and to release the sentients held within.

It was less than a few minutes when Pooja and two remaining survivors came hustling through a doorway. Panting from the exertion, Pooja barely got out the words, "They are coming. Too many."

Siri turned and addressed the group. "Hurry to your positions, get the rest of them out and get ready to retreat. We'll have to hole up somewhere and get in touch with the local government for help."

They didn't have much time. Only minutes after the last sentient had been released, the slavers assaulted. They threw concussion grenades first, and several of the men who had been watching the doorway were killed instantly. Siri looked over to Pooja and saw that the young politician biting her lower lip. She knew what the young woman was thinking—that there was no way out.

"Pooja," Siri said in a tight and concerned tone. "I think you and the others should get the children and get moving."

"What good would that do? They'd just…"

"Go… I will hold them here."

"Are you serious? Even with your powers you can't hold all of them."

"Do not underestimate the Force; it is a powerful ally. Go Pooja… get everyone out," ordered Siri as she broke from her cover. She ignited her blade and rushed the entranceway where the slavers were massing for a charge. Her attack took them completely by surprise, and she cut through them easily. She lost herself in the Force, and let it guide her actions. Again and again she deflected incoming blasts and reflected them back at her attackers.

When the slavers were dead, she allowed herself a breather. She looked around and saw that Pooja had already gathered everyone and left. She deactivated her saber and began to follow them when the Force cried out a warning. Several more blaster shots came from a doorway and she barely had time to dodge them. She saw the biggest group of slavers yet, but it was not them that concerned her. She recognized their leader—a white skinned alien with her hair up in a topknot. Aurra Sing was known throughout the underworld, and amongst the Jedi who once trained her.

Leia had run into exactly three more sentries as she made her way into the ruins that made up the slaver base. The first she had dispatched quietly and efficiently—a swift slitting of the throat. The second, she had done the same. By the third, she was getting frustrated, not to mention bored. _Where were all the slavers?_ That slaver died in a slightly more spectacular way. She made him go boom with a grenade hoping that there would be some sort of reaction from the gang. There was none.

_The Jedi must have done a number on these slavers_, she thought wryly to herself. The estimates that she and Fel had come up with based on the supplies purchased by the slavers had been that there would be over five hundred sentients in these ruins. Most would probably be captives, but they thought that at least a hundred would be slavers. The only explanation for the lack of resistance was that something had happened to them. _Less people for me to dismember_, mused Leia. She wasn't sure if she should thank the Jedi or smack her upside the head for running her fun.

Leia was grumbling to herself when she ran straight into a full scale firefight between Pooja's escapees and another group of slavers. She moved her head slightly to the left to avoid being hit by a blaster bolt in the face, and then took a moment to survey the situation. There were dead people everywhere, but mostly on the side of the escapees. At least she guessed that it was the side of escapees as there were children huddling behind a rock outcropping.

She saw one of the slavers toss a grenade at the rock outcropping. _That's just… sick._ Killing children for no reason bothered her immensely. She reached out with the Force and the grenade magically floated back towards the person who threw it. She made him go boom along with several of his colleagues.

Her original plan had been to use shock and awe tactics. She would silently invade the base and then when she found larger group of slavers she would have used Dark Side powers to overwhelm them. She had intended to be extremely bloody about it. Once she had her cousin, and the two young villagers—though they were of secondary importance—she had intended to sit tight until Veers and Fel came roaring in.

Now, if she went and used her powers there would be dozens upon dozens of witnesses. She could care less if it were the slavers who were the witnesses. They would all be dead soon. But, having the captives executed for witnessing a display of power didn't sit right with her.

_Alright… I guess I get to do it the hard way. This really does suck._ It had been a while since she had last let her herself indulge in unleashing the full power of the Dark Side. This whole operation was beginning to be a letdown.

Leia removed her cowl, and moved quickly around the battle. Blaster in hand, she unerringly fired off three shots that took one of the slavers in the chest. Before anyone else was aware of her, she shot down two more. This time, several slavers returned fire her way. She easily sidestepped the shots and returned fire. Counting two dozen slavers keeping the revolting captives pinned down, she smiled. _So this is where they all are._

She ran towards them, slipping through incoming shots while returning fire. A few seconds later she was in the midst of her enemies and she drew her Noghri knife. Just as Kazakh, her mentor, had done so many times before, she tore into her enemies at close range, slashing left and right. Her strokes were the same as her aim, unerringly accurate and deadly. Leai's attack blew through the slavers like a hurricane and scattered them, breaking their formation and forcing them out into the open for the captives to shoot down.

The momentum of the battle was turned. The captives had been losing handily before she had entered the fray, but now it was the slaver's turn to feel terror and despair. Her Sith side drank up the horror that was welling up in her opponents and she reveled in the power of life and death that she held over them. Leia showed the slavers no mercy. One threw down his weapon and sank to his knees in a desperate attempt for quarter. She didn't blink as she drove her knife straight into his eye, killing him in a heartbeat. These sentients were nothing but vermin to her, and she methodically exterminated them as such. In less than three minutes, the battle was over. Every slaver, mostly at her hands, lay dead, dying, or had fled for their lives. Leia let those that were fleeing go, they would only spread their despair and horror to their comrades. It would make Veers' job all that much easier and keep his casualties down.

Turning to the captives, she saw fear in their eyes, but that fear was coupled with gratitude and hope. It was the kind of fear she preferred that her potential allies have of her.

"Are you all alright?" asked Leia as she cleaned the gore off her blade on the bodies of one of the dead slavers.

"We… we're thankful to be alive," said a tall reddish brown haired woman as she stepped forward. Obviously the leader of this escape attempt, Leia recognized her as her cousin Pooja Nabierre from the profile she had been given by her father. _Guess causing trouble runs in the family._

"Consular-general," she greeted with a smile and offered her hand. Her cousin took her hand nervously and shook it.

"I see you know who I am already, may I ask your name?"

"Los, I'm known as Los Boushh. I'm a bounty hunter under Imperial contract right now. Lord Vader was most concerned about your safety.

"Lord Vader?" asked Pooja with confusion in her voice. All around there were murmurs of shock and disbelief. Vader had a reputation and Leia saw that that reputation was quite widespread. Most of these captives were educated Imperials who had been taken and who undoubtedly had access to news concerning her father.

"Yes, I was sent by Lord Vader personally to break up these slavers. Making slaves of Imperial citizens is quite illegal and a direct affront to the order and stability of the Empire."

Pooja nodded as she digested the statement. She looked over the young woman or rather the girl that was their savior. Disbelief that someone so young could be such a brutal killer coursed through her.

Leia sensed Pooja's thoughts and answered them without her cousin asking. "You're a little young to hold your rank too, aren't you?"

Taken aback at her mind seemingly read, Pooja answered, "Yes… but I have family connections."

"Yes, we do. Don't we?" chuckled Leia.

"We?"

Leia laughed gently at her cousin's confusion, but changed the subject. "How many captives are there? And slavers. Knowing the amount of resistance that will be encountered would be useful."

"I'm not sure. To us there seemed to be too many. What do you mean by we?"

"A discussion to be held in private. We have little time, I need to move against the other slavers before they kill off all the other captives," Leia said. Her cousin had insight and paid attention to detail. "I suggest you lead your group out. Keep your weapons, but when you encounter the storm troopers throw them down. We don't want them mistaking you for slavers. They have shoot on sight orders."

Pooja nodded.

"Go… oh and did you encounter a Jedi? One came ahead and I guess this whole enterprise was of her making."

"She introduced herself as Siri. She stayed behind to hold off the main slaver force while we escaped."

"Well then, I guess I'll go find her. Point the troopers this way when you meet them. They have my signal but it will be easier for them to find with directions."

"Of course… the way out?"

"Through that doorway," Leia answered. "Follow it all the way down and then a left, then your first right. That corridor will lead you out."

"Thank you," said her cousin gratefully.

Leia nodded in acceptance of Pooja's gratitude. "I'll speak with you in a bit. There are slavers to be… dealt with."

"They deserve no mercy," said her cousin fiercely. "They targeted the children on purpose."

"Oh I agree… I agree completely," concurred Leia with a vicious smile.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Siri fought for her life. Aurra Sing had killed numerous Jedi in her time and she was a user of the Force—the Dark Side of the Force. The Bounty Hunter who was the leader of this slaver group fired precise shots at her from two blasters. Against a normal foe, Siri could have deflected them back at her, but Sing knew better to remain still as she fired. It was all that Siri could do to stay alive. Yet, as good as Sing was, Siri was equally her match. Sing threw her whole being into offense, and Siri into defense. The fight was a stalemate for now, but Siri knew her light saber would stay charged indefinitely. Sing's blasters would eventually run out of power, and the bounty hunter would either be forced to flee or draw the saber that the Dark Sider undoubtedly kept at her side. In a battle of sabers, Siri knew that she would be the victor. She had always been exceptional in combat with the saber, able to keep pace with such legendary Jedi as Anakin or even Obi Wan. With this strategy in mind, Siri remained on the defensive and paced herself so that she would be fresh when the tide turned her way. With serenity, Siri kept deflecting the blasts back at the bounty hunter so that she would wear Sing down slowly.

Had the two remained locked in single combat, Siri's plan might have worked. Sing had sent the group she had entered with after the freed captives, but it was only a matter of time before more reinforcements came to Sing's aid. Siri had no idea how long they had been fighting, but after some time she found herself under fire from several new directions. She was able to deflect those blasts, but it left her open for Sing's more deadly aim. She deflected one shot, but the other slipped by her defenses and she felt herself hit in the shoulder. The force of the blast spun her around and she found herself facing the floor. The blast had obviously not been set on full or she would be dead; Sing didn't mean to kill her and in a flash of insight Siri knew what the bounty had planned. She whirled, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, and hurled her light saber at the bounty hunter only to have it batted aside by Sing's own blade.

"Well fought Jedi, but I've defeated many of you," came the harsh voice of the bounty hunter. "Now stay still."

Siri drew on the Force in attempt to slam Sing away from her, but she felt herself smothered in Dark Side power. She felt rather than saw something click around her neck and momentarily blinding pain shot through her spinal cord. Her entire body was wracked by intense pain as her muscles began to spasm against her will.

"When you decide to stop struggling, the slave collar will stop the pain. You are going to fetch an incredible price on the market. Who wouldn't want to have a broken Jedi as a slave?" laughed Aurra Sing.

If looks could kill, Siri's glare would have slain Aurra Sing on the spot. Amazingly it did so. Sing's triumphant laughter turned into a bloody gurgle as a wicked looking knife slammed through her chest. Sing's body collapsed lifelessly onto the floor and Siri saw a young girl with shining brown eyes standing above her. The girl plucked the controller for her collar from Sing's lifeless hands and turned to her with a smile. "You are the Jedi? The one the villagers call Sara Tachi? Whose real name, I guess, is Siri Tachi?"

"I am…" said Siri. She haltingly tried to stand up but only managed to make it to her knees. She sensed nothing from the girl. It was as if she wasn't even there. No wonder the girl had been able to sneak up on an experienced hunter such as Sing.

"I'd like to thank you for your help with the slavers. The captives you risked so much to save are safe. I ran into them and Pooja Nabierre is leading them to safety already."

"That is good news," said Siri relieved. She touched the collar around her neck meaningfully. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Oh… I couldn't let you die," replied Leia. She reached out a hand and helped steady Siri as she stood up. "Are you alright? Not hurt too badly I hope."

"No, I'm alright… just a few scrapes and this collar."

Leia nodded in acknowledgement. "This Dark Sider was the leader of the slaves. The Imperial strike force will take care of the rest of the slavers. It won't be long before they get here and mop up."

"Then we should leave quickly if we are to escape," said Siri. She reached her hand out in a gesture for the controller only to see Leia fasten it onto her wrist.

"Escape?" said Leia arching her eyebrow in a bemused look. "You misunderstand your situation."

It was then that the tight shield that Leia kept around her dissipated. Siri's eyes widened in horror as she sensed the darkness around her. Aurra Sing had a dark and cruel aura. The darkness around this young girl was infinitely greater. It made Aurra Sing's aura seem as bright as the noon sun. She tried to scream, but couldn't as the darkness smothered her and she began to lose consciousness. Her vision blurred and her eyes met Leia's. The brown had turned into bright yellow Sith eyes. For a decade and a half, Siri had avoided the Sith. Now she had finally been caught.

The last things she heard was Leia's amused voice.

"After all, who wouldn't want to have a broken Jedi as a slave?"

* * *

Note: Due to the large number of reviewers, I thought it would be nice to post a quick chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

CK

See Forum, Cka3ka's Corner,for detailed Author's Notes.


	25. Act 1'7: Cousins

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Act 1. Chapter 7

_Onboard the Imperial Star Destroyer Avenger..._

"My Lady, the operation was an astounding success," declared Commodore Rogriss as he raised a toast to Leia. "If it weren't for you, we'd be still chasing these slavers across the galaxy."

"Thank you, Teren. Thank you for your support and the excellent job that everyone did. This victory does not belong to me, but to all of you," replied Leia. "Major Veers, Major Fel and yourself played as large of a role in this as myself. I think you will be well rewarded for your work."

"Catching these slavers was reward in itself, my lady," said Maximillian Veers.

"I certainly would like to add my thanks as well. To all of you," chimed in Pooja Nabierre.

The five of them, Rogriss, Leia, Veers, Fel, and Pooja were having a celebratory dinner in the Commodore's command quarters on the star destroyer _Desolation_. After Leia had slain Aurra Sing, Imperial storm troopers had arrived and utterly annihilated the remaining slavers. Resistance had been staunch for a brief while, but when the slavers realized that they were hopelessly outgunned and out numbered, they had broken. The Imperials had been merciless in hunting them down. Those slavers that had been taken alive undoubtedly wished that they were not. Imperial interrogation was brutal.

"Consular-general Nabierre. I understand that you have been elected Senator of Naboo. Congratulations on your appointment," said Veers. "The Empire has need of politicians of your ability."

"I agree," smiled Leia. "Your leadership saved more than half the captives."

"I only wish that we could have saved everyone," answered Pooja sincerely, her voice tinged with sadness.

"The slavers intended to kill all the captives if they were attacked. We saw that, mi'lady," said Fel. Indeed, the Imperial officers were shocked that, when the slavers were already beaten, many wantonly went about killing captives in disregard for their own lives.

"I fear that there is something more behind this besides just slavery," said Leia. "It does not make sense that slavers would behave in such a way. What was done to the captives that the slavers would sacrifice their own lives rather than let us rescue them?"

"Our doctors and doctor droids are interviewing the survivors. We'll get to the bottom of this," said Rogriss.

"I'm not sure about that," replied Leia with a sign. "Still, that they survived is enough for me. I hope they can get on with their lives. What concerns me more is what will happen to those who backed these slavers. I fear this was only a single enclave. What about the star ships that they have? And who are their backers? Certainly they must have had influential and wealthy benefactors to commit an act of this magnitude."

"We'll catch them," said Veers confidently. "I do not think that Lord Vader would allow them to get away with such a transgression against Imperial Law."

Leia stayed quiet at Veers comment. She noticed that Pooja and the other officers seemed to agree with Veers' statement. She wasn't as sure of her father's intentions as they were. Her father certainly disliked these slavers, but he and she saw the world in a different way than ordinary people. After a moment, she said, "I do not believe that Lord Vader needs to be troubled with the details of what our investigation uncovers. At least, he does not need to know until we have completed our operation."

"My lady?" asked Rogriss. "Are we not finished? I had planned to bring the squadron to rendezvous with Lord Vader's fleet."

"No. We must finish what we have begun. I did a cursory read on the material that we have uncovered. What I find most interesting is where the arms are coming from." She paused to take a sip of her wine. "When I was on Nar Shaddaa, I encountered a smuggler who was moving a large shipment of arms to Tattooine."

"That's on the other side of the galaxy," pointed out Fel.

"Thanks for the lesson in geography, Soontir," chided Leia. "Yes, I'm aware of where Tattooine is. Regardless, I was thinking on why such a large shipment of arms was needed. I think there is something going on in the outer rim that involves these slavers. Perhaps it might have something to do with the Rebellion, or just local power grabs, but I think that it is linked with these slave attacks."

"It will take some time to reach Tattooine. It's over a week away even via the fastest hyper lanes," said Rogriss. "Will Lord Vader approve of our detour?"

"Yes, he will. Leave Lord Vader to me."

"If I may ask, how are you so familiar with Lord Vader?" asked Pooja curiously.

"The same way you are," said Leia mysteriously. "You've known Lord Vader for a long time, Senator-elect. Longer than you realize."

"How…"

"I will explain later," said Leia. She turned her attention back to the officers and particularly Soontir Fel. "So… Major Fel. How's it like dating one of the galaxy's most famous holo actresses? And can you get me Wynessa Starflare's autograph? I'm a huge fan. I'd love you for ever if you could."

Fel choked on his wine at Leia's abrupt change from intrepid well spoken leader to sixteen year old teeny bopper. "You… you are a fan of Wynessa?"

Leia laughed. "Isn't everyone in my age demographic? Ok so, _Blue Thunder_ was a horrid movie. I mean you're a military officer how could you let your girlfriend play in a movie so far fetched."

"I don't allow Wynessa to do anything. She chooses to do what she wants."

Leia let shock show on her face. "What kind of Corellian man are you!" she declared jokingly.

The room exploded in laughter and Fel turned red in embarrassment. "The kind that would take a mouthy sixteen year old over his knee," he said before he suddenly realized who he was talking to. Yet, he didn't back down.

Leia winked at him. "I see… you're THAT kind of Corellian man."

Under Leia's expert manipulation, the conversation turned from serious business into light hearted banter. It would have seemed strange to outsiders to see serious Imperial officers laughing heartily with a sixteen year old girl; yet that was exactly how the evening played out. Winning hearts and loyalty was something the young Sith had mastered long ago. She had won her father's heart, and that of his hand. Now, she slowly began to spread her charm into that of the Imperial military. Fear and Love—two methods of control. A political philosopher long dead had written a treatise that love was a great factor in governance. Yet, fear was a better method for love was a fickle thing. Leia had her own ideas on governance. Certainly she appreciated the utility of fear, but in her experience it was love and respect that truly drove men to their greatest achievements. Her power, she had long ago decided, would never be solely based upon fear.

* * *

_A little while afterwards…_

"So are you going to tell me whatever you've been hinting at since we've met?" asked Pooja as the two young women sauntered down the hallway back to Pooja's stateroom. As a future member of the senate, she had been given a magnificent room that matched Rogriss's own cabin. It was lavishly furnished and held a breathtaking view of space through a view port.

Leia didn't answer until they entered Pooja's quarters. She walked to the view port and looked out. Her thoughts were churning on how and what she could tell Pooja. Dinner had brought them together in conversation, and she found herself liking her cousin very much. Yet, how much could she trust her? Was blood that strong between kinsmen?

"Los?" asked Pooja patiently.

"My real name is Leia."

"Leia," said Pooja slowly. "It's a name that suits you. I didn't think you were named something like Los."

"L-O-S, are my initials," explained Leia. "Well, L-O-N-S would be more accurate, but my mother's maiden name is a well recognized one. It's something you would recognize for sure."

"Really. You mentioned that WE had connections," said Pooja. The older woman sat down on a soft leather couch and began to ponder Leia's words. The younger woman obviously had something to tell her, but Pooja didn't want to push her. "You can tell me when you are ready. It doesn't have to be tonight."

"We're headed to Tattooine. My father and grandmother are from there" said Leia. "My father's side of the family is from there. I want to visit my grandmother's grave, will you go with me?"

Pooja was quiet as she assessed the young girl in front of her. She was sixteen, that much Pooja had deduced from her conversations with the officers and Leia herself. Yet, all the officers deferred to her as their superior. It was bizarre, but she had taken it in stride. She also knew that Leia had some sort of relationship with Vader, a relationship that she had hinted that they shared. It was from him that her authority stemmed.

Leia's request was very unusual. Something like this wasn't asked of anyone, especially of someone who was hardly even an accquantince. Pooja also had much to do. She was already late in taking her position as Senator due to her captivity. Yet, she wanted to know what was between her and this young woman. Leia was a mystery. After all, how did a sixteen year old girl take command of an Imperial strike squadron? Moreover, Pooja felt as if she were being judged somehow at the moment. Her decision here was crucial.

"If you would like me to, I would be honored," Pooja answered.

"You have a lot to do before you take up office," said Leia echoing Pooja's earlier thought.

"That is certainly true. I can do that on this ship as well as I could on Coruscant. I also need to go to Naboo before taking up my position. My family is from there. Perhaps, after we visit Tattooine, you would like to come to Naboo for a bit. It's only a short jump away. My mother is an incredible cook and I'm sure you would love our home there."

"I… I very much want to go to Naboo, but…, replied Leia before growing quiet again.

"What's wrong Leia?" asked Pooja after the silence had lapsed for several minutes.

Leia turned around and looked Pooja straight in the eye. "I'm struggling with the decision of whether I can trust you," sheadmitted honestly.

"Trust is not something given easily," replied Pooja without any offense taken.

Leia shook her head. "This is more. If I tell you, I place my life in your hands. I might even place the life of others in your hands."

Again Leia was quiet. When she spoke, her question took Pooja by surprise. "Why are you into politics? Other than the idealist drivel that everyone spouts."

"My aunt was the queen of Naboo during our greatest crisis. She was our Senator throughout the Clone Wars and was one of the Emperor's closest allies. She's a hero on our planet. I guess I always looked up to her and wanted to be like her."

"Can you tell me about her? Not as a Senator, but as family?"

_Another very strange request_, thought Pooja. "She was very beautiful and she was very kind. I can always remember her with a smile on her face when she came to visit. Mother and her were very close even though they lived completely separate lives. Aunt Padme was always just another member of the family to us. Never pretentious, never too good to help out. I wish I knew her better, but I was very young. I think… I was seven when I saw her last. The Clone Wars were coming to an end, and I think things were becoming very tense on Coruscant." Pooja paused as she searched her memories. "The Jedi killed her, at least that's what we were told. I'm not sure if I believe it."

"Why don't you believe it?" asked Leia curiously.

"She was a powerful Senator and an ally of Chancellor Palpatine during the Republic. I know the Emperor had many powerful enemies and as one of his supporters Aunt Padme had her share as well. She had a Jedi guardian and I remember him. His name was Anakin. Anakin Skywalker. I remember him because he used to play with me and showed me all these things he could do with the Force. It seemed like magic to me then… well perhaps it is magic. I went out one morning to find Anakin to see if he could show me more of his tricks. I saw the two holding hands and even to me then, I could tell they were very much in love. I called him Uncle Ani. Aunt Padme always called him Ani. You should have seen their faces when I first did that. They seemed surprised and then almost delighted that I did so," recalled Pooja wistfully. Her tone turned somber then, " Aunt Padme died while she was pregnant; I always did wonder if it was Anakin's… Uncle Ani's child."

"It was," said Leia with no doubt in her voice.

Pooja arched an eyebrow questioningly at Leia. "I've always thought it was, but a Jedi can never form attachments. Love was forbidden to them. How can you be so sure?"

"Because Senator Amidala did not die pregnant. She died in childbirth and it was covered up by the Jedi."

Disbelief radiated off Pooja. "I find that very hard to believe. That sounds like a conspiracy theory."

"Oh, I have living proof," chuckled Leia.

Pooja looked at Leia waiting for her to elaborate.

"The proof stands right before you… cousin," said Leia softly. "I did not die with my mother."

"That's…" Pooja was about to say outrageous, but she caught herself. Her initial reaction was absolute disbelief. She had seen with her own eyes that her Aunt had been pregnant at the funeral. Yet… if the Jedi were involved in a cover up then anything was possible. She looked at Leia for resemblances to her Aunt and noticed some.Still, those might be things she wanted to see. Many traits were similar between people who had no relation whatsoever. She looked at Leia's eyes; they were the same soft brown as her mother's. And they were very vulnerable. She knew immediately that this was Leia's most tightly kept secret. Still, she was not sure that she believed it. Maybe Leia believed, but it didn't mean that it was the truth. "I'm sorry to say this, but I find that hard to believe. I was at my Aunt's funeral. I remember that she was pregnant."

"I can have a DNA test to compare our genes."

"No… that won't be necessary. You can either convince me without, or you cannot. If this is such a highly guarded secret…, if it puts your life and others at risk, such an act would be foolish," stated Pooja. "Tell me, if you are my Aunt's child… my cousin… was your father Anakin Skywalker?"

"He was, and I know this because he still lives. I've seen holos of them together, and letters to each other, Pooja. I know that they were very much in love. The Jedi kept them apart, and eventually their actions led to her death."

"Anakin has been alive? He wasn't at Aunt Padme's funeral… I looked everywhere for him, I always thought he died in the Jedi Purges. He raised you then?"

"He was… near death at the time of the funeral, but I don't think he would have gone anyway. It would have been… too painful. My father didn't raise me. In fact, he had no idea of my existence until about six years ago. He also thought I was dead along with my mother."

"Then where were you? If they concocted the pregnant façade at the funeral, where did they bring you? Why weren't you sent to us? Your family?" Anger tinged Pooja's voice.

"The Jedi took me to Alderaan. I think, you might have heard of a Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. I was raised in Bail Organa's household. He adopted me as his daughter."

"You are!... Leia Organa, but… you disappeared years ago…" Now Pooja looked at the young girl closely. She had seen pictures of Leia Organa before; she had even been sent holos and asked to give information if she ever ran across someone that looked liked her. In fact, the timeline fit perfectly. The girl was telling the truth. It was obvious in every way that the girl princess had grown into the teenager before her. "You are her! Amazing."

As ridiculous as the story sounded to Pooja, when she made the connection that Leia was truly Leia Organa she began to believe the young girl. What reason would Leia Organa have to flee Alderaan? She seemed well in control of her own life now and not under any duress. Imperials even obeyed her orders so if she wanted to return to Alderaan she could. _L-O-N-S. Leia Organa Nabierre Skywalker._ Either this was an incredibly elaborate ruse or Leia was telling the truth. Her intuition told Pooja that Leia was telling the truth. And if she was that meant… Wonder turned to fury. "How dare Bail Organa do such a thing! He stole you away! He stole you from your father… from us—your family! He dared to call Aunt Padme a friend… So much for his so called morals."

"Peace," said Leia gently as she touched her cousin's arm to calm the outraged Pooja. It seemed that her own temper was not solely from her father's side or even her Sith nature. "It was the Jedi that stole me away. Bail treated me well. He raised me as his own until my father found me."

"So that was what happened? They said you were kidnapped, I even heard that Vader…" Realization dawned on Pooja. She felt light-headed. This mystery was so convoluted.

"Vader is Anakin… He must be… How can that be?" she whispered softly.

"You are too insightful for your own good," sighed Leia. "Please Pooja… this is a great secret. No one can know of who Vader once was… or my relationship to him."

"We are Naboo," said Pooja. "Family is the foremost thing in our lives…"

"We have just met, you don't know me… you know of Vader's reputation," said Leia. "You trust very easily."

"To earn trust, you must give it," said Pooja. "Your mother said that to me once. I've always believed it. Leia, you must return to Naboo with me. My sister Ryoo… your aunt, uncle, and grandparents all still live there. They would want to meet you."

"I cannot go without my father…" said Leia. She wanted to go so much, but she couldn't. Tears clouded her eyes as she struggled with herself. Pooja's offer was so tempting. "I can't do that to him. He's… he's lost so much, Pooja. You cannot imagine what it's like for him to be so alone all those years, to have his wife stripped from him, to be encased in that horrid suit. He has only me and if I go without him it would be… almost as if I were leaving him. I cannot go without him and I do no think that he would survive an encounter with your family."

"Perhaps we can convince him?" asked Pooja. "I know grandmother and grandfather still mention him sometimes. They think fondly of him."

"Even if they knew he had become Vader? No… I know my father well, Pooja. He would not go; he would not wish to tear open old wounds… his and your… our grandparents. And worse, he would wish me to go without him even though it would pain him. Please don't ask him. Don't even mention it."

"I don't think Vader and I move in the same circles," chuckled Pooja. "I won't say anything, though."

"Thank you," replied Leia. "But I think you will see him more than you expect to. Don't worry, he remembers you. He's concerned about your well being or I wouldn't have been sent here to do deal with these slavers."

"I hope to stay on his good side then."

"You'll be fine," said Leia as she rose. She felt a flutter in the Force. It was something she was expecting. No doubt, Siri had awoken and had found herself in captivity. The restraints she had placed wouldn't hold a Jedi for long. Even the slave collar wouldn't be much of an obstacle to a Jedi. It was time for her to confront the Jedi. "It's getting late. I have one more errand to take care of. I shall see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, I hope to spend some time with you on our way to Tatooine."

"You don't have to come if you have a lot to do."

"No, I want to. I'd like to meet our branch of the family from there."

"Thank you, Pooja. Until tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," replied Pooja. She paused and then asked another question that was bothering her. "Leia, what happened to Siri? Did you find her?"

"Yes… she is fine. Don't worry about her. You'll probably see her again."

"Probably?"

"The future is always in motion," said Leia sagely. "I haven't decided what will happen to her, but I don't plan on anything… ill… happening to her. I'll fill you in tomorrow."

Pooja accepted that this was all she was going to get her cousin to divulge. "Alright, good night."

"Good night."

* * *

Author's Note: Lengthier Note will be posted in Forums. 


	26. Act 1'8: Jedi Ensnared

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Act 1, Chapter 26: A Jedi Ensnared

_In Orbit above Dantooine..._

"Have you taken care of the slavers already?" asked Darth Vader to his daughter over the vid screen.

"It's all finished and I was able to rescue Pooja. I revealed everything to her."

"That might not have been wise, daughter," said Vader in a disapproving tone.

"I told her that we were related and that I was the daughter of Padme Nabierre. She figured out that you were the father herself. Instantly, I might add. She called you Uncle Ani and seemed pleased that you and mother were able to spend time together."

There was silence on the other line. Vader's image was absolutely still. Leia knew her father's feelings about being called Anakin Skywalker. She knew Anakin was his past life, his life before the suit. Still, she was determined to make her father accept that he was still Anakin. He might be Darth Vader now, but Anakin Skywalker was a part of him, and he needed to accept that. The emotional pain that he still struggled with would lessen, maybe even evaporate, if he could accept what he had done in the past instead of burying it where he could remember. He might have done some awful things, but Leia didn't care. He was her father, and that was all that mattered. And she wanted her father to be whole and well. It was the utmost of importance to her. Pooja, and potentially Siri would help her in that quest. Of course, for Siri, it meant she would take a closer step towards life. Having two uses for her captive Jedi would justify her existence to Leia more than just one.

"Father… Don't worry about Pooja. I think everything will be fine with her. Anyway, do you know of a Jedi by the name of Siri Tachi?"

"Where did you hear THAT name?"

"Tell me about her first and then I'll tell you," smirked Leia. She had no desire to tell her father that she had Siri trussed up in her closet at the moment—at least not yet. Who knew how he would react.

"She was a close friend of my former master's. We went on several missions together," answered Vader briefly.

"Were you close with her? Was she a friend of yours?"

"That is a lot of questions daughter," chuckled her father. "She was killed before the end of the Clone Wars. Her death affected Obi Wan deeply. It nearly drove him to the Dark Side."

"Oh, they were good friends?" She chose not to point out that her father had evaded her question.

"More than friends. No one knew Obi Wan better than her, not even I."

"Now that is interesting. What were her skills?" asked Leia again. She wasn't really all that interested in Obi Wan. Knowing about the relationship between the two was enough.

"She was very talented in Force combat. She was able to blend her saber skills with other offensive Force skills seamlessly. She was a match for my former master at times."

"And you?"

"At that time better. Now, I would destroy her without much effort. That is the power of the Dark Side, my daughter. Now tell me where you heard that name."

"Well from Pooja at first. I have her in my closet right now."

"You have your cousin in your closet?"

"No… Siri Tachi," corrected Leia.

"Your closet," said Vader again in a disbelieving voice.

"I didn't have anywhere else to put her. I knocked her out and I've been keeping her under until I decide what to do with her. I don't want the rest of the crew to know that I have a Jedi on board," answered Leia sheepishly.

"It is not possible for you to have met Siri Tachi in person," said Vader in a firm voice.

"Oh?"

"Siri Tachi is dead daughter."

"Are you sure? I mean lots of Jedi died…"

"I am sure of this. I am displeased to find an imposter running around. Bring her to me, daughter. I wish the truth of this."

"No way, daddy. You'll kill her or at the very least make her useless to me. I have uses for her—even if she isn't the person that she claims to be. Let me find out what's going on and let me keep her around until I get back from Tatooine."

"You are going to Tatooine? For what reason?" asked her father, stumbling onto another subject. Exasperation was beginning to creep into his normally placid tone. Had it been anyone else besides his daughter, he'd have strangled them already.

"These slavers are just one group of the organization. I have information that traces some of their arms back to Tatooine. I've also wanted to visit there. Do you have any contacts from there?"

"No, I do not keep in contact with anyone from Tatooine. As for Siri…"

"What about Watto and the Lars? Was that their names? You have a step-brother and you told me grandma was buried at their homestead," interrupted Leia quickly. She didn't want him to get back on the topic of Tachi. She just wanted to keep the Jedi around for a few weeks, then she'd hand her over to her father if he wanted.

"I do, and my mother was."

"Send me the coordinates? I'd like to visit them while I'm there… if that's ok with you."

Again Vader was silent and Leia knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Father," she said in a stern tone that she had never used with her father before. She was tired of his self doubt. "Why do you hate yourself? The path you have chosen might not be what you intended, but it does not mean…"

"I only regret one thing in my life, daughter. Bring this so called Siri Tachi to me when you are finished with what you have to do on Tatooine. Do not let her escape. I will send you that droid of yours to aid you." Leia recognized the tone of finality in her father's voice. She wanted to argue, but decided that it would be counter productive.

"As you wish father," answered Leia. She wasn't sure if sending D4 was a good idea, but it would be good to have him around. If her plan for Siri succeeded she probably wouldn't need the droid, but if it didn't the droids extra eyes would be useful. "Love you."

"Be well," replied her father curtly and then the connection severed.

There was a small beep at the terminal. Leia glanced at the terminal and saw a set of coordinates. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. _We aren't done with this conversation father… not by a long shot._

* * *

Siri awoke to find herself bound in a dark tight cramped space. She didn't know where she was, but from the lack of life she could feel in the Force, she was sure that she was on a star ship somewhere. She touched the Force and began to work her way free of her bonds. It didn't take her long to get free, only a few minutes. Then fell over with a thump and then struggled to her feet. The door slid open and light flooded into her eyes causing her to squint. It was then she saw that she was surrounded by clothes.

"Come on, get out of there. You'll mess up my clothes and I don't really have time to go shopping for more," came the soft soprano of a young girl. It was the same girl that had killed Aurra Sing.

Siri expected to be in a maximum security detention cell surrounded by guards, but to her surprise, she saw only the young dark sider sitting on her bed reading a news holo.

Siri muttered an obscenity and then stepped forward. The room she was in was tiny, with barely enough room for the bed, table and workstation that were in it. Amazingly, she was assaulted not by storm troopers, or Dark Side powers, but rather the sweet aroma of food.

"I thought you might be hungry. I had the mess prepare some food and bring it by," she said to Siri without looking up.

"How long was I out?" asked Siri casually. She was off kilter, but Siri Tachi would be damned before she let the Dark Sider know that.

"About half the day," replied the girl. "I let you regain consciousness just a few moments ago. Anyway, I know I'd be starving if I were you."

Siri moved to the table and picked up the knife and fork. They were potential weapons, but the young girl seemed completely unconcerned about her own safety. She looked down at the food. There were several dishes spread out before her. The dark sider certainly knew how to prepare a meal. She wondered if it was safe to eat.

Leia, of course, noticed the Jedi's hesitation. "I didn't know what you liked so I had several dishes prepared for you. Don't worry it's safe to eat."

"The Dark Side is known for its deceptions," retorted Siri.

"I don't deny it," chuckled Leia. "It's your call. If what you want to do is go hungry; so be it."

"What I really want to do is escape. I won't be your broken Jedi slave." Siri didn't let go of the force. She had been lulled by the fact that the dark sider was just a young girl once. She wasn't going to take any chances.

"That's not up to you," snorted Leia. "You'll end up doing what I want, one way or the other. I prefer to have an amicable relationship with those who serve me. As for breaking you, I'm reconsidering that..."

Siri frowned as she evaluated Leia. Her last impression of Leia had been that of a true Sith. She had seen the tinted yellow eyes and the emotionless way she had suppressed Siri's force powers while rendering her coconscious. This didn't seem to be the same person at all.

Leia noticed Siri's silence and hesitation. She gave Siri a hard look, but then shook her head and said, "If you aren't going to eat that, then pass it over. I'm getting hungry."

"Who are you?" asked Siri as she finally took a bite of food. She was famished and if the Dark sider was going to give her an opportunity to replenish her strength, then who was she to argue?

"My name is Leia. Leia Skywalker," said Leia.

Siri choked on her food. "Skywalker!" she coughed.

"I seem to get that reaction a lot lately. Yes, I'm the daughter of Anakin Skywalker. I understand that you knew my father in the past."

"Anakin? But… you're a…"

"Dark Sider?" said Leia finishing Siri's sentence, "Certainly. I detest you Jedi as delusional self serving tyrants… weak pathetic tyrants but tyrants no less."

"You don't know anything about the Jedi, girl," snorted Siri.

"I know enough."

"I can't imagine Anakin's pain when his daughter betrayed him. I won't let you get away with that," said Siri fiercely.

"So protective of my father?" mused Leia. When she had first met Siri, she had sensed no deception in her. Her father told her that it was not possible that this was Siri Tachi, but her own instincts told her otherwise. It was an interesting mystery. "He only mentioned that you were friends with Obi Wan Kenobi."

"Anakin was a close friend. One I deeply cared about."

"Well, we have something in common then, Jedi. I love my father very much," replied Leia. This was beginning to get more interesting by the moment. She had never met someone other than, perhaps, Jix who actually gave a damn about her father's well being. A friend of her father's from his youth—there was much she wanted to ask the elder Jedi. "And you assume that I betrayed him. I have done no such thing. In fact, my father taught me much of what I know about the Force."

"Anakin would never turn to the Dark Side," said Siri defiantly. She could never imagine the young bright eyed child that she knew turning. Even Anakin, the brash and troubled teenager, always did the right thing. He was the light of the order, the son of suns, the hero with no fear. Even Siri Tachi felt the pull of his innate personality whenever they met.

"You underestimate the power of the Dark Side, and the rotted tyrannical order that was the Jedi."

"You don't know what you are talking about," hissed Siri.

"Don't I?" laughed Leia outright. She adjusted her position on her bed to get more comfortable and then continued. "Tell me Jedi Tachi. Did you love Obi Wan Kenobi?"

"What?... How do you know about… Of course Anakin must have told you."

"Answer the question?" smirked Leia.

"I did," replied Siri. "We were the best of friends."

"You wanted to be more than friends. You wanted him in ways that you could not have because of the Order. Tell me I'm wrong."

Siri compressed her lips tightly in consternation. Finally she admitted, "No, no I can't. I did."

"My father told me that when Obi Wan thought you were killed, he nearly went over to the Dark Side. Kenobi's love for you was so great that it superseded his vows to the order, and this was a man who had always been part of the Order—who lived and breathed it, who was the quintessential Jedi."

"But he didn't. I know Obi Wan wouldn't."

"I assume that you are right. I don't think Obi Wan turned either. He remained true to the Order. However, let me pose you this question. Let us say you had a vision that Obi Wan was going to die. What would you do to save him?"

"I wouldn't turn. He would rather die than see me turn."

Leia chuckled. "Good answer, but I don't believe you. It's easy to say that now… it's easy to say that you wouldn't use the Dark Side. But it's not a question of what he would want, but rather what you wouldn't do. Let me tell you about what happened to my father. My mother was pregnant with me, and he experienced visions that she would die in childbirth. The order had kept them apart for years already and he chafed under the restrictions. When the visions came he sought out advice from Yoda himself. Do you know what Yoda told him? That he should let go of his attachments. That death was not something to be feared, that it was something that was a natural order of things. He advised my father to let his wife and unborn child die. Could you do that? You know what it is to love… unlike most of your pathetic kind. Could you sentence your loved ones to death? Tell me Siri, could you?"

Siri closed her eyes. She knew of the pain that loving someone could cause, especially when that love could never be allowed to blossom. She had lived with it for years. What Leia was describing was infinitely worse. It was the worst kind of decision for anyone to face. Could one give up one's soul to save their loved ones? The girl was right. It wasn't about what your loved ones wanted; it was about what you would do for your loved ones. A very fine and dangerous distinction. It would be like Anakin to give himself completely. He was a hero, and that was what heroes did—they fell so that others could continue. Would Obi Wan not give himself over to the Dark Side to save her or Anakin? Obi Wan could have as well, she thought.

"It's not so implausible is it?"

"No, it's not," said Siri. "Anakin… Anakin what have you done?" There were tears in Siri's eyes.

"My father made his choices. He has chosen a path, and perhaps he became lost, but it is difficult to stay true to your choices when everything you had fought for has been ripped from you. He is the same now as he always was but without the constrictions the order laid upon him," said Leia. "He wants very much to meet you again, but I'm not sure if he means you harm or not. I've convinced him to give me some time with you. Then again he tells me you are dead. You look very good for a dead person."

"I didn't die."

"I don't know the circumstances of surrounding your supposed death, but I find my father rarely mistaken about things." The invitation to speak to Siri for telling her side of the story was clear.

"What do you want with me?" asked Siri evading the question. "I won't turn to the Dark Side and I won't help you do anything that helps Palpatine's empire and I won't be your slave. You might as well kill me now."

"You make too many assumptions. I simply want you to teach me about the Force," answered Leia with a smirk. While she wanted to know how Siri lived, she would be patient. She was actually rather indifferent on how Siri had survived.

"What can I teach you about the Dark Side?"

"I don't want to learn about the Dark Side. I won't to learn the teachings of the Jedi," answered Leia.

"You want me to teach you to be a Jedi?" asked Siri amazed.

"No, I have desire to be a Jedi. I am, however, interested in the lighter side of the Force. I've touched the light side on a few occasions. I enjoy its contemplativeness; it's peacefulness. My goal is to master the Force and I cannot truly understand it without learning both the light and the dark."

"That's very open minded of you," remarked Siri.

"I'm a very open minded person," chuckled Leia.

"Arrogant… but that is not surprising considering whose daughter you are. May I ask who your mother was?"

"The former Senator of Naboo."

"Amidala?" said Siri with wonder in her voice. She thought about it and realized that when she had met Anakin and Padme there definitely had been something between the two that they had tried to conceal. "I knew her too. She was a strong and marvelous woman. She and Anakin would have suited each other well."

"I never knew her. She died giving birth to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Will you consent to teach me?" asked Leia again.

Siri thought about Leia's offer. It was beyond intriguing—a Dark Sider searching for the light. She had a chance to make Leia understand the evils of the Dark Side and perhaps pass on the Jedi ways. To Siri, Leia seemed to be a caring person by nature and surely her conscience revolted at the usage of such evil powers. If she could help Leia, then she could help Anakin as well. It wasn't a difficult decision. Siri resolved that she would help guide Leia into the light. "Yes, I'll teach you but I won't be your slave."

"That's not up for negotiation. You are my charge. I don't think of you of as my slave, but I don't trust easily, and I certainly don't trust Jedi. The slave collar reassures me of your… intentions. It would not do if you simply up and disappeared."

"You are a Force user. You know that these collars cannot hold us. So what's the point?"

"I thought I just explained," responded Leia with a sly smile on her lips. "However, I'll make you a deal. Give me your word that you will not attempt to escape or leave without my permission and I will remove the collar."

"And if I don't?" challenged Siri.

"There are always others I can learn the lighter side of the Force from," shrugged Leia. The meaning behind her words was clear. "My father may or may not harbor suppressed loyalties to you from past friendships, but I don't. To me you're just another sentient."

"That's reassuring coming from a Sith," sneered Siri sarcastically.

"It's the truth," said Leia as she shrugged. "I'll be honest with you if you're honest with me. I care for you if you care for me. Do to others as they would do to you. That kind of thing."

"I thought it was do onto others as if you _would_ want to be done to you."

"I'm a still a Sith. We take a… pessimistic view of life," answered Leia.

Siri couldn't help but laugh. "That certainly is an understatement."

"So, do we have an agreement? Do I have your word of honor, Jedi?"

"I will agree not to escape," said Siri after a moment's pause.

Leia beamed a smile. "I'll take it that a Jedi doesn't break the spirit of the agreement as well as the word." She picked up the controller and tossed it to Siri. She knew she had the Jedi bound to her. The desire to redeem a Sith was simply too strong for a Jedi to pass up.

Siri caught the controller, tossed it unto the table without using it, and then with the Force unclasped the collar around her neck. It fell to the floor with clang. "Thank you," she said simply.

Leia shrugged. It wasn't something that she didn't expect, though Siri was a bit more prideful than she thought a Jedi would or should be—another interesting little fact. "No one knows you are on this ship. You'll have to stay with me until we reach the planet. I have some extra bedding you can use."

"That's understandable. When would you like to get started?" asked Siri.

Leia walked over to her dresser and picked out one of her holocrons. "How about now? I have this Jedi holocron from my father. It teaches quite a few things about Jedi meditation. I've been able to master one of the techniques but I can't seem to get the hang of some of the others. I was hoping that you could clarify things for me."

"May I see it?" asked Siri as she opened her palm in a receiving gesture.

"Of course." Leia walked over to Siri and placed the holocron in her outstretched hand.

It was the beginning of a new friendship between Jedi and Sith. For Siri it was a chance to redeem a friend she had once cared deeply about. For Leia, it was many things. It was an experiment first and foremost. It was a means to an end. She wanted to know if the Jedi and Sith could co-exist. It was essential to her future plans. It also satiated her endless desire to learn all she could about the Force—to grow ever more powerful in that arena. It brought her another powerful ally to use against Palpatine. Unknown to Siri she was being manipulated perfectly by a master. Leia was not openly a Sith Lord, but she had the skills of one. She was a born negotiator, and her innate charisma ensnared the trust of many who should have known better.

Leia's bright laughter and sharp but friendly wit, coupled with her enthusiasm for learning brought back memories for Siri. She was reminded of times with her own padawan, Feris Olin and other young padawans—including a young and brilliant Anakin Skywalker. The daughter reminded her much of the father. Watching Leia manipulate the Force was a treat. It was near perfection and when she touched the light side, Leia, as her father before her, blazed in its power. Siri basked in the light of the daughter of the Son of Suns. And as she did so, Siri forgot all about all about the cold eyed young woman that had taken her prisoner in the ruins of the slaver camp. She forgot all about the overwhelming darkness that had suffocated her.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok this time there really is a Note posted in Forums! Read it for a bit of my thoughts as I wrote this chapter... that is if you are interested. Also some clues about what's coming up there.


	27. Act 1'9: Comprehension

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Act 1, Chapter 9: Comprehension

_Onboard the Star Destroyer Vengeful…_

Leia twisted to her side barely avoiding Siri's light violet saber as it buzzed by in a downwards slash. She tried to counter with some semblance of grace, but a minute Force push in the area where her left leg planted on her counter thrust sent her sprawling to the floor. She immediately recovered and sprung backwards to create separation so she could reset herself against her Jedi opponent.

If there was one thing Leia was sure about in this match, it was that she was outclassed and outgunned. Siri Tachi was a Jedi Master who had fought in the Clone Wars, just as her father had. She had been on the front lines and she had so many tricks up her book that Leia felt that she was a newborn babe. Had Siri not been exhausted, wounded, and had a slave collar around her neck, Leia was sure that Siri would have whipped her teenage toosh up and down the floor of the Slaver's base. Leia was lucky she was use to having her but whipped up and down by tough trainers in her younger days. She was use to such bitter lessons, but it was still frustrating none the less.

The two Force users, danced across one of the Star Destroyer's gymnasiums. Usually a large number of troopers could be found in here exercising and maintaining their physical peak for combat. It had taken some convincing, but she had been able to manage Rogriss to let her use the room privately for the day. Leia had made sure that all electronic surveillance was disabled. It had seemed like such a great idea then. She had thought she would see what Siri had to offer. In her mind she, there had been little for the Jedi to teach her. Now she knew better. She knew that she was in no way prepared to take on a full Jedi let alone a Sith Lord. A few tricks in disguising and hiding herself was one thing, but a full out Force duel was another. She had nearly lost to Mara Jade, a youngling in Force combat herself.

Siri stalked across the mats of the gymnasium like a lion closing in on her cornered prey. She dashed in and Leia met her saber to saber again. She gritted her teeth and touched the Dark Side and let its power course through her. With the added power behind her, she was able to force Siri to backwards. Except that it only forced Siri backwards for only a few seconds and then Siri committed a slightly more advanced maneuver and Leia found looking at floor mat—again.

"This is not fun," moaned Leia as she pushed herself to her feet. She summoned her saber to her and then plopped down onto the mat.

"Are you giving up already?" asked Siri quizzically. "I'm three plus times your age and, as you can see, I'm hardly winded."

"I always thought that I was stronger in the Force than this," sighed Leia as she rose to her feet. She ignited her saber. So far she hadn't even been able to land a single blow on the older Jedi. Then, come to think of it, she had never landed a single blow on her father. "Ok, no more holding back. I'm going to at least knock you off your feet. This is embarrassing."

"You will try," smirked Siri. It had been almost a week since their previous talk. The older Jedi had spent considerable time with the young Sith princess. Siri was surprised at how found she was becoming of Leia in such a short period of time. Yet, her quick laughter, wit, and enthusiastic desire to learn about the Force was captivating. The worse part of it was that it was genuine and manipulative at the same time. Leia truly was these things, and yet, a part of Siri knew that the Sith was manipulating her. It was truly an interesting quandary.

"There is no try, only do," quoted Leia. It was something her father had once mentioned to her when she had complained about some of the drills that Jix had been preparing for her.

A flash of a sad smile flittered across Siri's face. "Master Yoda's teachings… I remember when I was a youngling and he told me that… except he says it in his strange way," chuckled Siri. She changed her voice slightly, "Try not, do."

"Then it will be done," stated Leia flatly. She already had a slight hold of the Dark Side. She let thoughts of Mara Jade and Palpatine well up from where she kept them locked and at bay. She let herself feel the full force of her anger and hatred for them. With a cry she leapt out at Siri, her eyes flashing yellow as power filled her. Yet, as quick as she was, Siri parried her blow.

The two danced around each other again exchanging blows. Light violet and red danced across the room and sparks flew at the intensity of Leia's strikes. As the two fought, Siri found herself actually being pressed and her regard for Leia increased. Yet, the girl was young and Siri was by far superior in the arts of the saber. She calmly waited until Leia extended a fraction of an inch too far on a strike. Siri side stepped her and came down with the back of her saber hitting Leia hard in the shoulder and sending her tumbling again. Leia spun and scrambled back on her feet. She had tried to fight Siri Jedi to Sith and that had been an utter failure.

"_You must adapt your tactics. I'll always be stronger than you. Kaz will always be faster. If Kaz is faster can you try to beat him with speed? Or me with strength? Come on Leia think about it._"

Wrenga Jixton's voice echoed in her mind. It had been a few years ago and despite the Force she hadn't been able to beat Jix or Kaz in any form of combat. She had thought it hopeless that she would be any good at fighting, but her mentors' teachings had eventually taken hold and victories had followed—at least sometime victories. She still had lost her fair share of spars. This battle with Siri was no different.

_How do I win? _Leia thought back to her battles with Jix and Kaz. She had used the Force against them often, but they had often times been able to nullify that advantage. After her first victory against them using the prescience that the Force gave her, the two had huddled up and figured out a way to beat it. _The future is always in motion._ It was an old Jedi adage that she knew. Leia knew she was the kind of person that planned her tactics meticulously out ahead of time. She was a control freak that way. Was that how Siri was able to counter her so easily? Could Siri be forseeing every attack because she was planning them out in advance? Randomness… Chaos… that was how to defeat a Force user. Whether Dark or Light, the Force was a thing of order. Yet, to achieve chaos was not an easy thing. She had no idea how to do it.

She watched as Siri waited patiently for her to strike. Leia reached into the Dark Side and began to use her most practiced skill—illusion. She blurred and suddenly before Siri was seven Leia's. Slowly the images began to circle the Jedi.

Leia watched as Siri closed her eyes as she reached into the Force. The Jedi was trusting in the Force to tell her when the real Leia would attack and where. A very typical thing for Jedi to do.

Leia knew how to scramble her thoughts and she did so. She thought through her attack procedure just as she had been doing before. Then she sent her images in to attack. She picked one that she thought Siri would attack and to her disappointment the Jedi Master didn't flinch. Siri let the images harmlessly pass through her. Leia chose that moment to strike. She and the remaining images simultaneously charged Siri. It didn't surprise her when Siri whirled and blocked the real saber. In a well practiced maneuver, the older Jedi forced Leia's blade downwards into the floor and then slammed a Force push straight into her chest, knocking her down.

"Rancor.. shi…" began Leia before she stopped. Anger, and frustration flowed through her.

"Interesting tactic, but your frustration gives you away Leia," Siri could feel the disappointment and frustration coming off of Leia in waves. She understood the girl's problem. Were Leia a Jedi apprentice, she would be disappointed. But she knew well that Leia was a Sith, and for a Sith, Leia was a marvel. It was time to be a teacher. "Do you know where your flaw is?

"Not enough practice," shrugged Leia. "I need to practice my saber skills more. That's one of the reasons why I asked you to teach me."

"No… Your saber skills could use practice, but your technique is… not great but certainly above average. Your problem isn't your lack of practice or your knowledge. You do not surrender yourself to the Force, you let it guide you—but only partially. The Force is a powerful ally and without it you will always be at a disadvantage."

Leia sighed. "And how do I surrender myself?"

"I'm not sure if surrendering yourself to the Dark Side is a good idea. I wondered how you could be… like you are… so caring and loving even though you practice the Dark Side. But now I understand. You have not surrendered yourself to it. You don't let it guide your actions, but in doing so you have limited your own abilities. That you resist its lure is… it awes me."

"It awes you? I don't see anything special about it," mused Leia. "The Force is like anything else… if you use it as a crutch it will control you. I've always seen it that way and I won't let it become a crutch for me. If people can quit using death sticks or poppy then you can resist the Dark Side."

"That… is…"

"I know what you are going to say… that it's not the same. But the theory is the same. I don't see the difference."

"The Dark Side changes you when you use it. There is no helping that."

"So do death sticks," shrugged Leia. "We all have a Dark Side, Master Tachi. Touching the Dark Side of the Force just brings it out more. It's a matter of control."

"And you pride yourself on your control? Your ability to feel what you want when you want?"

"Yes… but there are exceptions as there are exceptions to all things."

"That's a remarkably understanding for someone so young. I don't think even some of the other Jedi Masters saw things the way you do."

Leia shrugged and walked over to where several white towels were laying. She picked one up and tossed it to Siri. The other she used to wipe her own sweat off her face.

"I don't agree with you about surrendering to the Force. There is another way."

"I can only show you what I know… at least for now. I'm beginning to think I will learn much from my time with you. You are quite different from my old Padawan."

"I'm a Sith. He was a Jedi. Oil and Water, Fire and Ice… and all that cliché stuff," chuckled Leia.

"True. Alright, enough sparing. Let me show you some basic Jedi Katas. They will help you immerse yourself in the Force. They require peace of mind however and not raw emotion—they are not of the Dark Side. These I learned from Master Windu long ago."

"Show me," was all a smiling Leia said. And Siri did.

* * *

Leia awoke at her usual early hour—several hours before the first shift began. She glanced over the side of her bed and saw Siri Tachi sleeping comfortably on the floor wrapped in several blankets. The former Jedi's breathing was soft and steady, and a smile graced her face. Leia idly wondered what the woman was dreaming about. Deciding she didn't really care, she got out of bed and dressed. She left her quarters quietly for the mess hall to get herself and Siri something to eat. It had been eight days since she reached an agreement with Tachi, and Leia was sure that the bonds of honor that she had placed upon the Jedi were tighter than any security a slave collar would provide. She would slowly bring Tachi into her circle and then the Jedi would be as useful of a tool as any of the Imperials that served her now. While that sounded crass even to her own dark mind, she knew that it wasn't that she didn't care about the people who worked for her. She wasn't Dooku, and she certainly wasn't Sidious. Loyalty was not a one sided affair. To receive it, one must give it. It was a maxim that she had learned early from Kaz, Jix and Nura. They were her closest friends, and her most loyal companions. Just as they would server her loyally, she would never break faith with them. While it wasn't possible to treat everyone in that manner, Leia did work hard to instill loyalty in her current subordinates and she felt that she had succeeded. 

She was just entering the mess hall when she ran into Maximillian Veers. Leia admired Veers for many of his qualities. He was competent, respectful, and had a strong sense of honor. She respected and cherished these qualities in those that served her and her father. Had the Empire been filled with men like Veers, Fel and Rogriss, she was sure that it would be a government worthy of living under. Unfortunately that was not the case, and it was up to her to remove the rot, starting at the top.

"Good morning. My lady, I was just about to come looking for you," greeted the ground combat officer politely as he saluted her.

"There is no need for that, Major Veers. I am not officially your superior," smiled Leia at the officer.

"As you wish, my lady. The staff wanted to let you know a shuttle docked a few moments ago. There are a pair of aliens and a droid that wish to speak with you. They have the proper clearances," stated Maximillian Veers politely. "However…"

"Is it a big droid that seems, ridiculously well armed and looking for a fight?"

"The droid is heavily armed… He violates just about every Imperial regulation concerning droids."

"I'll see to it. I had asked them to be left behind, but it seems things have changed. Please find the aliens quarters and send the droid to mine with the proper clearances. I will see to it."

"Of course, my lady. Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you, Max. I will meet with you and the other officers later today."

"Of course, my Lady."

Leia returned to her quarters to find her droid D-4 fully battle ready and facing Siri Tachi with weapons drawn. The Jedi leaned casually against the wall, but Leia could feel the Force swirling around her. Siri's hand rested lightly against her light saber, ready to bring it into action if need be.

"D-4. Stand down and place Siri Tachi on the do not shoot without permission list," instructed Leia as she strode across the room and handed Siri a carry out bag. "Some food," said Leia.

"Thank you," replied Siri and Leia felt her relax. "Care to explain what this droid is?"

"It's my bodyguard droid. I had left him behind, but it seems that he's been sent back to me," said Leia. Turning to D-4, she asked, "Why are you here?"

"I am here to provide extra security."

"I thought we agreed that it would be best that you be left behind. But it is good to have you around. We're going to have a lot of fun."

"We will be terminating many sentients? Mistress that is wonderful news indeed."

Leia rolled her eyes. "I need to reprogram you so that you find some other enjoyment in existence."

"That would be a travesty mistress. What can be more enjoyable then massacring…"

"Enough, D4. We have a guest," said Leia. D4 shut up, but she swore he was pouting.

"Interesting… It's a… Federation Super Battle droid with elements of a droideka mixed in," mused Siri Tachi.

"I put him together myself," beamed Leia with pride. "His programming… is a bit strange but effective for what I need him for. He grows on you after a while, kind of like an irritating fungus."

"Mistress! I take offense."

"Apologies," grinned Leia. She walked over to a small area that she had designated the kitchenette, though it was simply a few cabinet drawers and a counter, and removed some eating utensils for Siri. She handed them to her and then sat across the small table from the former Jedi.

"Thank you," said Siri. "I really am getting old letting a young thing like you wake before me."

"I woke up three hours before…"

Her com unit buzzed. "Yes?" she said as she answered it.

"My Lady, we have a situation you should be aware of. If you could meet me in my office."

"I'll be there immediately."

"My Lady," greeted Rogriss formally as Leia stepped into his office. It was of medium size, a few meters by a few meters and could seat about half a dozen comfortably.

"You wished to see me, Admiral?"

"Yes. We've come out of hyper outside of the Tatooine system. It seems that someone was keeping a vigilant watch for any new Imperial presence. A scout drone self detonated as soon as we came out of hyper. We are sure that they sent off a message."

"Then we are expected Admiral… I think this will be an interesting trip. I suggest that you stay in high orbit, and I will go down incognito to see if I can uncover anything. I'll let you know anything I find."

"Are you sure my Lady? I would…"

"I know you want to send in a huge search squad, but I doubt the locals will speak to you and tell you the truth. They'd just sell out each other for whatever monies you offered. I doubt that most of this information will be accurate. Let's save the taxpayers some money, Admiral."

"To be honest I'm hesitant about it. But after Dantooine, I trust your instincts," chuckled Rogriss.

"Thank you Teren. If something comes up and I can't get into touch with you the normal way, I will have someone meet you on this destroyer with a message."

"Who? Is there something you aren't telling me young Lady?"

"Many things Teren. You will know her when you see her. Her presence can be very distinctive."

"Like yours?" asked Rogriss shrewdly.

Leia chuckled. "Yes like mine."

"I will see you soon then. Please keep in touch so that I can be assured that Lord Vader has little to… be concerned about."

"I'll keep in contact. Can you get me and my cousin down via a small shuttle without being seen? I also intend to make a short personal trip."

"Tatooine is a very large planet. I am sure we can arrange that. Are you sure you and the Senator-elect do not need any security?"

"No Teren, but thank you. I will be bringing my guard droid and he will be sufficient for our safety. I'll be ready in an hour or so. Please make the arrangements."

"As you wish my lady," responded Rogriss.

Leia nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

AN: Howdy! Author's note up in the forums again. I apologize for this short, and somewhat irrelevant filler chapter. More details in the note. 

As always thank you all for your support!

Forum link is www fanfiction net /f/122450

I dont understand why doesn't let us put our forums into our stories... this is annoying.


	28. Act 1'10: The Twin Suns

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Chapter 1,10 – The Twin Suns

_Tatooine…_

Obi Wan Kenobi sat meditating in his small house in the middle of the Judland waste. The years of exile on Tatooine had not been kind to him. Nearly always alone, Kenobi had a decade and a half of reflecting on the past. While he had come to accept what happened, guilt still gnawed at him sometimes. To this day, he still felt that he had failed Anakin, first by not addressing his brother's needs, and then by not killing him and leaving him trapped in that horrid suit.

There was another sand storm beginning to pick up. Tatooine sand storms were lethal. The wind could pick up to over a hundred miles an hour and the swirling sand could grind a person's flesh off their skin. It was an ill omen he thought and he shivered. The Force was stirring. Luke was already sixteen and the time was coming when the boy would want to seek his destiny. He could feel the changes coming.

The shutters slammed hard outside and Obi-wan's eyes flashed open. There had been a strong dark undercurrent in the Force around Tatooine that hadn't been there before. Something had come. Something dark had come to this remote desert world and Obi-wan Kenobi, one of the two last remaining Jedi Masters, did not like the feel of it.

* * *

_The Arriving Darkness… In the early morning…_

"I knew we should have just shuttled into Mos Eisley," complained Leia as she kicked the air car savagely. The darkness that had arrived on Tatooine was dressed in an old pair of traveling khakis and a bright red designer _Aeroscanti_ shirt. Sixteen, with innocent brown eyes and mussed hair, her hands were covered in grease as she held a Mag-wrench in her hand and looked with disgust at a blown out anti-gravity gasket.

"What now?" asked Pooja as she peered into the hood of the air car while standing next to her cousin with absolutely no comprehension on what the contexts did.

The two cousins along with Leia's bodyguard droid, D4, had shuttled into Mos Espa on an Imperial shuttle and had rented an old air car from one of the local shops. Leia had decided to visit her uncle and aunt first before beginning any investigation on the arms dealers. Having never been on Tatooine, the two had decided it would be better to take ground transport so that they could see the sights of the desert. They had left before dawn so as to make as much ground in the cooler morning. Things had gone well at first and the desert had been hauntingly beautiful, but as they were speeding to Mos Eisley, the air car had given a shudder and then abruptly stopped.

"I'm going to go back to that dealer and gut him, that's what we're going to do. Jix always said never to trust any of those bantha ass licking bastards. I'm going to make him scream and scream and scream."

"Mistress, please allow me the pleasure," chimed D4 enthusiastically. "It would not do to have Mistress dirty herself with such mundane work."

"It'd be fun though."

"That's kind of out of the way isn't it?" asked Pooja. In the last week, the two cousins had come to know each other quite well as they spent time together pouring over papers and discussing the future. She'd noted that her cousin was friendly, charming, and loving. She seemed to be kind and caring most of the time. She had a temper, however, and when that temper got out of control she turned into a frothing psychotic maniac hell bent on disemboweling people. Pooja had never seen Leia actually act on it, so she'd learn to tune that side of her cousin out as bluster, though a part of her wondered about it—after all she had seen Leia turn the tide of battle on Dantooine brutally and efficiently. As for the battle droid, Pooja didn't know what to think. The droid had shown up one day and it had been following her cousin around faithfully as if it were a servant droid. Except, unlike any serving droid she knew, D4 seemed to always want to cause wanton harm on living sentients.

"It'd be worth the satisfaction," grumbled Leia as she walked around to the back of the car and tossed the wrench into the trunk. "The car is caput. The gasket blew and there is no way I can repair it without a new one. D4, how far are we way from Mos Eisley"

"My location system gives Mos Eisley's location as five kilometers to the North West, mistress."

"Looks like we are lucky. It would have been a bother to call up Rogriss and have him send us a shuttle. We can walk it, but those suns are getting pretty strong. Can you make it Pooj?"

"Certainly. I've taken a lot of long distance hikes before. I think we can make it before the noon sun. We might want to get something to cover our heads. I haven't been in the desert before but I've heard that you want to stay covered from the sun."

"Agreed, let's get going then," said Leia strapping their excess luggage onto D4. She reached took out a different pack and brought out her Sith robe and handed it to Pooja. "Here you wear this. I don't have an extra, but I think you will need it more than I?"

"I have a hat," replied Pooja as she took out a frizzy hat. "Here, I'll trade you. You could use a tan."

"Thanks. Anyway, we can get a gasket in Moss Eisley and rent a bike or something to come fix this."

"Why don't we just junk this air car?"

"That might be a better idea," answered Leia. "But I hate leaving things lying around, especially things I can fix. Let's see what happens. I say we spend the night in Eisley and then head out to Anchorhead in the morning."

"That'd be nice, but maybe we can spend a couple of days in Mos Eisley? We aren't in a hurry are we?"

"No… not at all. Let's play it by ear and see what happens."

* * *

"Amazing," said Pooja Nabierre as she stood upon an immense sand dune overlooking Mos Eisley. The city shimmered in the afternoon heat. "Tatooine is the opposite of Naboo. There is no water at all on this world, but it has a beauty of its own." 

"I'm not sure if amazing is the word for this," grumbled Leia as she poured sand out of her right boot for the sixth time. She was sweaty, and she hated being sweaty. It was one thing to sweat when one was killing people, or exercising, but while traveling? She wanted to punch someone. No, she wanted to KILL someone. The hike had taken them nearly two hours and the heat of Tatooine was oppressive even for someone who had spent much of her life on Kuat. Perhaps it was because she was from Alderaan. The temperate climate of Alderaan was a dream for humans. It never rose above eighty in the hot season or under forty during the cold unless you were in the mountains.

"Well, the sand can be annoying," chuckled her taller cousin. Pooja was dressed lightly in a silver blouse and a pair of tan form fitting breeches. Leia's cloak was draped over her shoulders and she had removed the hood as they looked over the city. Her boots were fit more for the sheik salons of the Core Worlds than the rough bush of the Outer Rim. Yet, she seemed to be enjoying the climate of Tatooine. The heat wasn't all that a problem for her. In fact, the dry heat of Tatooine was kind of nice compared to the steamy heat of the jungles of Naboo.

For some reason, Leia found that Pooja reminded her of her friend Winter. The silver haired girl always had a calmer demeanor than Leia. She had a certain glamorous aura that made people notice her. Leia had command presence, but she didn't quite have that gliding like a swan princess thing that Winter did. Even as children, her handmaiden had often been mistaken to be the princess by those who didn't know better. Pooja had the same aura. Even after walking for half an hour on hot dusty Tatooine, her hair was immaculate. She looked liked a movie star that just walked out of her trailer. On the other hand, Leia was a disheveled mess and her clothes were rumpled even though she wore much more practical clothes. To think of it, Viqi Shesh and Nura were much the same way. _Why am I always the stupid ugly gizka?_

"How the frick do you guys do it?" groused Leia rhetorically.

"Do what?" asked Pooja as she turned her attention from the city to her cousin.

"I just want to know how you guys can look… look like frick… I mean look so… pristine wherever you go."

"I'm not pristine. I'm a bit warm and uncomfortable."

"You don't look it," grumbled Leia. _A bit uncomfortable? I'm dying out here!_

"Never let your opponents see you sweat?" quoted Pooja from some generic diplomatic handbook.

"My enemies never see me coming, I prefer that way. It takes me hours to look like you do now. All that stupid makeup and doing my hair."

"It takes me time too."

"You spent about twenty minutes after I woke you up this morning…"

"You're young yet and you haven't spent that much time in the ridiculous upper echelons where every one expects you to be immaculate. It's an acquired habit."

Leia sighed. She had spent plenty of time at her elite educational center and always seemed to be the tom boy. Viqi had been on a crusade to make her the proper young lady and grind away the years of living habits in the under city, but Leia just couldn't fit in unless she was in some type of command role. During those times, it was as if she was a different person. Normally, she was just plain old Leia.

"Do you want to do some shopping? I certainly want to check out the local wares."

"Sure, we need to ask around for info about the arms dealers anyway. But why don't we have a drink first. I'm dying out here."

"I'm certainly game," smiled Pooja. She took Leia's arm and the two cousins strolled arm in arm down into the city followed by D4 the pack droid.

* * *

The Cantina was lively as Pooja and Leia took an open seat in the rear. D4 took a protective stance behind Leia. The music was upbeat and jazzy—a form of music that had been popular in during the Old Republic, but had since been replaced by less sophisticated pop music that catered to the masses. It was still popular in many of the dives of the galaxy and Leia preferred it by far to what was often played on the holovids. 

"An Atomic Eyeball and some water," ordered Leia when a Twi'lek server came by.

"Coruscanti Purp," added Pooja. It was an expensive drink often served in most of the restaurants she frequented.

The female stopped writing and gave Pooja a look of contempt. "We don't have that kind of stuff here."

"Alderaanian Sparkling then?"

"Does this look like a Core World Chateau or something?" snapped the waitress.

Taken aback, Pooja quickly said, "I'll have what she's having."

Leia barked a laugh at her cousin. Obviously, she didn't go bar crawling amongst the lower classes and gave the waitress a bemused look which was returned. The waitress walked off to place the orders.

"Well that was rude."

"A hard life out here. Very jaded people," explained Leia. "It's the same way on Kuat in the under city or Nar Shaddaa."

"You've really lived in some tough places," remarked Pooja.

"It's like what you are saying about the upper echelons. You get use to it," replied Leia. "Viqi—a friend of mine from Kuat—took a while to get use to me. I should introduce you two some time; the Shesh's are very much the upper echelon."

"Viqi Shesh? The youngest Senator from Kuat ever?" asked Pooja surprised.

"Senator? Last I knew we were just finished our spring semester. She's a Senator now?"

"It was in the news bulletins. She's the youngest Senator since my aunt, your mother."

Leia grinned. "I'm glad she's doing well. When you get to Coruscant pass a hello from me. Just mention it in passing; we don't want anyone knowing that I'm still alive really."

"Are you sure that she should know? You've told me that certain factions of the Empire want you dead."

"Yeah, but Viqi knows how to keep her mouth shut. I think that father probably had something to do with her position, though I can't be sure about that. He usually doesn't play any political games. I certainly hope that if he did that he taught her a way to keep her mind from being controlled."

"Mind control? That's…"

"Don't say impossible. If I wanted to, I can make you jump on that bar and dance around like a chicken."

Pooja frowned and then nodded at Leia. "I've heard stories that the Jedi could lift thoughts from people's minds and make people do things they normally wouldn't. I always thought it was a myth."

"They could, but the Jedi were always very… gentle about it. They wouldn't forcibly rip thoughts from your mind. A Dark Sider would, so when you get to Coruscant be careful. The Emperor certainly can. So can many of his inquisitors and agents."

Concern was written all over Pooja's face. She had always thought the Emperor to be a hard distant figure, but with a soft spot for his home world. Leia's revelation that the Emperor was a cruel Sith Lord had shaken her. Of course, she was sitting across the table from another Sith, and her uncle was a Sith Lord too. And so, Pooja's recollections or experiences with Sith weren't exactly bad. A thought then occurred to Pooja and she asked, "Can YOU do it?"

"I'm quite good at it," answered Leia with no arrogance in her voice. "But I usually try to relax people so that their thoughts wander. It's easiest that way."

"Can you tell what I'm thinking now?"

"I won't do it to people I care about. It's rude. Plus I try to use mundane methods for information first. I was taught since I was young that the Force should never be a crutch," stated Leia. Jix and Kaz had drilled that into her in every training session. "That was one of the Jedi's failings. They became so dependent on the Force that they couldn't see anything once the Emperor clouded the future with the Dark Side. Idiots."

"A very wise choice."

"I just know when people are lying or not. That seems to be almost innate in me. I still try to use my normal senses then. I also am empathic. People radiate their feelings unless they are very disciplined.

"Must give you a headache."

"More like a migraine. I can keep it under control most of the time, but if you ever see me flip out. That's why."

"Is there anyway I can… protect myself?" asked Pooja with concern in her voice. "I don't want to give away any secrets on Coruscant."

"A strong will can keep another mind out, but it's hard especially if you aren't expecting it or under… let's say torture. That's why the Inquisitors are so good at what they do," answered Leia. "There are a few tricks to keep people out. I'll teach them to you, but be warned that if someone REALLY wants to get into your mind, someone powerful they can. You'll just be brain dead afterwards."

Pooja shivered. "I almost wish you never told me any of this. It's… frightening. I'm going to be paranoid about this."

"There are very few people who can do that. The Jedi are no more. Me, my father, the Emperor. Maybe one or two of the inquisitors. You don't have to worry about me and father so it comes down to maybe a dozen people in the entire galaxy—that's a high estimate by the way. And I think only my father and the Emperor can really rape someone's mind completely. I might, but I've never tried."

"So what's the defense?"

"Concentrate on numbers or something. Like do the highest level of math you can in your head. Even counting numbers to keep your mind on a single thing helps. 45, 62, 99, 25x25 equals 255. The square root of nine is three. Nura use to throw me for a loop when I tried to practice when she thought about fashion. What's the latest style? Should I do the blue heels with white tips or the red ones with black? The red dress with frills, the spaghetti strap? The blue tube top? Those kinds of things keeps the mind focused and it's nearly impossible to filch anything from a mind like that."

"That easy?" laughed Pooja.

"Pretty much. That's why I don't rely on it much," said Leia. She made a gesture and the two quieted as the waitress brought their drinks. Leia took a generous sip of her drink and sighed with satisfaction.

Pooja did the same, but gagged. "Frick this is fricking strong," she swore as she coughed. "How can you drink this?"

"Language dear," chided Leia as she got a dirty look from her cousin. "I don't like that frilly stuff. Sparkling wine is for wussies."

Pooja pushed the Atomic Eyeball away towards Leia. "I think I'll stick with water."

"Suit yourself," said Leia as she took her cousin's drink. "More for me."

The two sat at their table listening as the current band finished up. There was a brief intermission and Leia ordered herself a bit of authentic Tatooine cuisine. As she began to sample her food, a new band moved to play. Several musicians with Coruscanti instruments got onto the stage. Leia looked up and saw that a beautiful blue female Twi'lek had taken center stage. Slowly the music began and it wasn't like anything Leia had expected to hear on the outer rim. The sorrowing sound of the stringed instruments coupled with a strong bass beat began slowly. After a few measures, the Twi'lek began to sing. Her voice started low, but strong. Then slowly it built strength and it soared upwards. The words were in old Coruscanti, a language that was no longer spoken. Leia listened enraptured as the song swelled upwards in a joyful beat and though she did not understand the words, Leia certainly enjoyed the song.

She let her thoughts flow with the music. It brought forth images of all those she cared about. Her father stood foremost in her mind. His towering imposing dark image and the caring heart that she knew he had underneath. She pictured Wrenga Jixton and Nura Tamri together—a fated perfect pair. Leia smiled at the thought of two of those closest to her together. She thought of Viqi and how the Kuati heiress had befriended her while asking little in return. She thought of their random shopping sprees where Viqi had gifted her so many things for no reason other than friendship. The music took a downwards note and Leia found herself thinking of Kazakh, her Noghri mentor. His death had triggered her usage of some of the darkest of arts and fueled her desire to destroy the Emperor. Yet, at the same time, it made her realize how much that she still truly cared about those close to her.

The song came to an end, and the entire Cantina thundered in applause. Leia's own joined the multitudes that were already clapping. She saw the Twi'lek give a small wane smile and a bow. Leia couldn't help but see the sad, lifelessness in the female's eyes. _How can one sing with such emotion like that?_ thought Leia to herself.

"Wow, she was quite something," she said rhetorically to herself.

"Indeed, Mistress. It was quite pleasing to my auditory circuits. The singer was able to reach all the right notes at the proper frequency, a rarity amongst sentients," commented D4.

Leia boggled. She didn't know droids were capable of enjoying music, let alone this particular droid. She shook off the thought.

"Yes it was," agreed Pooja as she, too, was listening to the beautiful song. A frown crossed her face as she realized something. "Do you know the language that she sang in?"

"Old Coruscanti. I remember it from the Alderaanian Royal Opera House," answered Leia. She took a moment to look at over the singer. The Twi'lek was beautiful in her exotic alien, yet humanoid manner. Her skin was a light shade of blue and she wore a light dress woven of a fabric that seemed to shimmer even in the dim artificial light. Looking more closely, Leia saw that the female wore a slave collar around her neck. "I see what you are getting at," she told her cousin, immediately understanding her cousin's unspoken point.

"Right. So, how do you think she got onto Tatooine, and as a slave?"

"I'm not sure, but wicked slavers who look to create a niche market in skilled labor comes to mind," smirked Leia.

"It looks like your hunch on Tatooine might be right."

"Not quite confirmed yet, but I'm sure the slavers have a sellers market around here somewhere. It was likely that many of the captives taken ended up out here on the Outer Rim."

Leia rose from her chair and tossed a credit chip onto the table. "Let's go talk to her."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Pooja. Leia followed her cousin's gaze to two large Gammoreans who were standing at the door that the Twi'lek had exited.

"No worries," responded Leia as she led the way through the crowd. "You get to watch some mind tricks at work."

"What if they don't work?" asked Pooja catching Leia's arm. She held Leia's gaze for a moment and felt a shiver up her spine as Leia's face broke into a smile. It wasn't a happy smile. It was a feral one, one that looked forward to something that no ordinary person would. Pooja recalled how Leia had single handedly changed the course of the battle against the slavers on Dantooine. Her gaze went to the droid and it seemed that it was buzzing happily.

"Then you get to see D4 at work," grinned Leia.

"It would be my pleasure to ensure the security of the Mistress and her companion," stated the droid. "I shall endeavor not to allow organic fluids to mar your clothing this time mistress."

"Very good D4. I'm glad you remembered. I really hate blood on clothes; it's a bitch to get out."

"Forget I asked," sighed Pooja.

"Forgotten."

As they approached the door, the two Gammorean bouncers stopped her and grunted something that Leia didn't catch. Most sentients were intimidated by the large green pig-like aliens. They were muscular and hard to bring down even with blaster fire—much like Wookies. Leia, however, had killed one when she was 10 years old, and in general she had little respect for the creatures. She waved her hand and force touched them, "I wish to speak to the singer. Take me to her."

The Gammoreans did not hesitate at her command. One stood where it was and the other gestured her to follow him. She followed the guard as he opened the door and led her and Pooja into a small back room to the small table that the diva was sitting and drinking a glass of water. There were a few other patrons sitting at other tables in this—most likely VIP—room.

"Hello," Leia greeted in common. "You sing beautifully."

"How did you get past…" said the Twi'lek in a voice filled with surprise. She quickly lowered her eyes to the ground. "Forgive me… I am not to speak to anyone but my owner."

"My name is Los. May I ask who is your owner? Certainly he won't begrudge you telling me your name. I might be a prospective buyer," asked Leia, keeping her voice full of warmth. The Twi'lek had been broken, and Leia felt a twinge of pity for the woman. Leia disliked slavery, that had been instilled in her since her earliest childhood on Alderaan. Still, the strong survive and the weak die—a very basic Sith teaching, a teaching that followed the natural order of things.

"Mind if I have a seat?" asked Leia politely. She sat without waiting for an answer. Pooja and D4 stood behind her. Her cousin seemed to be nervous. D4, on the other hand, had already begun tracking targets. Leia was sure of that.

The Twi'lek kept her gaze lowered and bit her lip. She was struggling with something, Leia could sense that. "Vera tu Ussil?" _Where are you from?_ asked Leia in High Alderaanian. It was another language that was rarely used and taught only in the highest social circles—such as those that an Alderaanian princess dwelt in. It was also a language that many classical songs were written in, and many who studied music knew the basics of the language.

The Twi'lek's eyes moved to meet Leia's gaze and she certainly had understood what Leia had asked. Alderaans stance on slavery was well known and the suddenly a small flicker of hope appeared in the Twi'lek's eyes. "Coruscant. I was taken by pirates when my yacht was attacked. Please… help me… I can reward you if you help me get free. My family is…"

"You stupid wench," came a snarl from the side. "What did I tell you about speaking to people?"

Leia turned and saw a scarred dark and wiry human male walking towards them. His eyes were a deep brown, black hair and a light beard. Leia couldn't but help notice that he had really skinny legs.

"You… get away from her," yelled the man. He signaled to the Gammoreans and the two pigs began moving towards Leia.

"Now, that is rude. We haven't even exchanged introductions. My name is Los. And you are?" asked Leia in the same conversational tone that she had been using with the Twi'lek diva.

"I'm not giving you my name, girl." Suddenly the man seemed to realize that Leia was a young human girl. He glanced over at Pooja and the beautiful senator-in-waiting caught his attention. These two weak human women were alone and they appeared to be unarmed. There was profit to be made here. He glanced over at the droid, but his greed overcame his common sense.

Leia sensed his intentions immediately. She allowed herself a small chuckle. "I don't think you want carry out your intentions, Twig Legs."

"Leia…" said Pooja carefully. "Maybe we don't want to upset the gentleman…"

"TWIG LEGS?" growled the man. He turned to the two Gammoreans, "Take this uppity slut to somewhere private. I think we need to have a private conversation." The meaning in his words was clear.

As the two Gammoreans began to advance on her, Leia simply said, "Leave us." The tone of her voice remained conversational, but the full power of the Dark Side flowed behind her command.

Jedi used a gentle method of compulsion that nudged the victim into doing what they wanted to them. Often times this did not work because of the will or the focus of the sentient. Leia was no Jedi. Sith compulsion was much stronger. It could force even the focused to obey. There was a drawback though, often times such compulsion led to brain damage or other side effects. Still such small details didn't really bother Sith and Leia didn't like Gammoreans anyway.

She didn't even need to instruct D4. The droid walked up to the human on its own volition and backhanded him to the ground. "Calling the Mistress such a foul word has consequences."

Pooja flinched even though she wasn't the one hit. That had to hurt. She glanced over at Leia and saw that her cousin's face was an icy mask. She gulped and she felt goose bumps run over her flesh.

"Mistress, may I terminate this pathetic sentient?"

"No, but you may teach him a lesson. Please do not be too messy. I do want him alive, coherent and able to speak."

The droid slammed its metallic fist into the rib cage of the man. The sound of breaking ribs could be clearly heard. The man's screams turned the heads of most of the patrons. A few stood up, and began to walk over. Seeing the droid turn to them caused them to back off. While the patrons here were pretty rough and tumble, they certainly weren't going to risk their necks for someone they didn't know. If there wasn't going to be major profit, no one was going to mess with the mean looking droid.

Leia leaned over and pinched the man's lips shut. "Now, now twig legs. He didn't even hit you that hard. Don't bawl like a baby."

"If he speaks or makes a peep, break a few more ribs,' instructed Leia to D4. Turning to the Twi'lek, Leia smiled. "Where were we? Oh yes, you were taken by pirates. What was your name? I don't think we have been properly introduced."

"Alaaya… Alaaya Verui," stuttered the blue skinned woman. "I… please don't hurt me."

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just enjoyed your song very much and was just wondering how someone of your talent ended up out here in the outer rim. Taken by pirates you say?"

"Yes."

"Can you give me more details? Where were you bought?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything. They just gave me food and then I was on this horrible planet. Take me from here! My family can pay you… They will reward you for helping me. Please! I beg you."

Leia sighed at the naivety of the female. "I think you misunderstand your situation. If I freed you, this man would report me to the local authorities. I would be guilty of stealing. Of course, I could fairly compensate him for your loss, but that would be expensive."

Leia watched as the hope that welled up in the woman evaporate like rainfall under the twin suns. The female's shoulders slumped. She was just where Leia wanted her.

"Has this man been abusive towards you?" asked Leia gently and with compassion in her voice.

"He… he does things, he hurts me," the Twi'lek said softly. Leia heard the truth to the words. She nodded and turned to the man in disgust.

"I bet she was terribly expensive for you to buy. You should treat the things you own better. For example, my droid here is in pristine condition. I keep him well maintained and updated with the most efficient programs."

"I am programmed in over one hundred thousand methods of terminating organic sentients. Most of them painfully," chimed in D4.

"See?" smiled Leia giving D4 an approving look. "I suggest that you take better care of your property. I will be returning to Tatooine again, and I will pay a visit. If she tells me that you have mistreated her, I will visit whatever pain you inflict on her a thousand fold."

She grabbed the man's wrist with one hand and clamped her other over his mouth. Using the Force to endow superhuman strength into her grip, she squeezed his wrist until she felt it separate and then break. She kept his screams muffled so that the rest of the cantina could hear nothing. "Am I understood?" she asked with a wry little smile as she forced his eyes to meet hers—her bright yellow dark side induced eyes.

The man nodded fiercely. Leia released her grip. "Say yes or no."

"Yes…. Please yes… please…"

D4 kicked the man in the gut. "The mistress asked you only yes or no. Please refrain from groveling"

"D4," Leia chided. "We want him to volunteer information when I question him. Please curb your enthusiasm.

"Apologies mistress."

Leia nodded at D4, and then turned to the man again. "I am looking for a select group of slavers. I want to know where you bought her and from who."

"I don't know where we went… They blinded folded us and took us out of Anchorhead. Old Sverek set us up with a meeting, but they found him dead a few days ago," gasped the man.

"Tell me about the camp. Surely you know some details. Perhaps landmarks? North or south of the equator? Narrow it down for me."

"It was an open camp in the desert," said the female Twi'lek. "We were being sold in the desert somewhere. There was a lot of security and I overheard one of the guards talk about sand people lurking around."

"About how long did it take you to get there?"

"About Three hours… three hours there," said the man. "I clocked it."

"Good. That narrows it down to sand people territory in a three hour radius from Anchorhead," said Leia. "You see how easy it is? Now, since they were in the middle of the desert, they had to purchase moisture collectors and other such survival collectors. Give me more details about the equipment there. D4 please take notes."

"There were cliffs and there were moisture collectors," said the man. "We were nestled in a valley somewhere and they had guards stationed up along the ridge. They had lots of speeders that looked of local make and they were pretty run down."

"Now, I know that Jabba the Hutt is the local crime lord. He was suppose to receive a shipment of weapons from Black Sun. Do you know anything about this?"

"I don't have any dealings with the Hutt," said the man and Leia believed him.

"Well then. This should be enough information for me to get a start. If I have any more questions, I know where to find you." Leia tossed him a credit chip. "Get your hand looked at and there is a small bonus for being helpful. Oh, and if you hear of a man named Han Solo, keep tabs on him. He travels with a pretty mean Wookie. I want to know everything about him."

The man picked up the chip with his good hand and looked at her tentatively. Leia could taste the fear and mistrust that radiated off of him.

"Servitude is not marked by a slave brand. If you serve me well, I will reward you. If you fail me…" Leia's voice didn't change and kept a tone of civil indifference. "Well, you'll be rewarded for that too. Very well rewarded in fact." The meaning of reward was crystal clear and Twig legs blanched visibly.

Leia turned to the Twi'lek then. "My dear Alaaya, let me know if he does anything untoward to you. Please, if you find any information to help me find the slavers keep it. I'll be here on Tatooine for a little while and check up on you."

The Twi'lek knew better to refuse. She just nodded her acceptance and realized that she just had thrown off one master for another. She didn't know which one she preferred.

Leia nodded and rose. She turned to her cousin and D4. "Let's go, we have a lot of ground to cover. We need to narrow down the potential small shops that these slavers might have bought equipment at. Also check the local news nets for any… recent deaths of merchants. We know what to look for after Dantooine."

D4 and Pooja shuffled out after Leia. She glanced at her cousin and could tell that she was not pleased with what just went on. Pooja was a gentle person, and though she was tough when she needed to be, Leia knew that her kinswoman didn't approve of such tactics. To her, it was naïve, but she thought it was best to tackle the problem now rather than later. She needed her cousin's complete trust and loyalty. Pooja already knew too much.

"Pooj. Can I ask you a favor?" asked Leia.

"Leia…"

"I can't free that slave for exactly the reason I stated before. But that doesn't mean you can't. I'll be happy to see to the transfer of credits so that you could work through someone and get her free and back to her family."

"Then why the whole act? Why tell her that she's your slave now? That's basically what you did."

"Because I need information now, and if I did free her, I'd have to kill Twig Legs. He'd go off to the authorities and that would cause problems. It'd been probably easier to do things that way, but I think you would have liked it less if I just summarily had D4 execute the man."

Pooja sighed. Her cousin made sense in a twisted sort of way. Her political mind certainly understood Leia's actions, but she had been brought up in a world of compassion and kindness. These types of things disturbed her deeply. "You don't need to reimburse me. I'll arrange her purchase and release. I'll keep it quiet."

"Good, but I'd like to do it anyway."

Silence stretched between the as they walked away from the Cantina.

" So… do you still want to do that shopping? We can get some work and play in at the same time," asked Leia hesitantly.

"I… I guess so," said Pooja. She didn't like what she saw, and she didn't like the fact that she understood—on any level—the reasoning behind Leia's actions. She wanted to take her mind off of what she had just seen. The fun and work that Leia promised would do the trick.

"Yes," Pooja said with more conviction. "Yes I would. Any information we can uncover about these slavers would make me feel much better about what happened."

"And the shopping will be fun too," smirked Leia with cheer that her cousin didn't feel at all.

"That too."

* * *

A/N: Cuz you are such wonderful readers who leave me lots of reviews... happy fast new chapter day. That's 5/9. I declare it fast post day! 


	29. Act 1'11: Anakin's Legacy

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Act 1, Chapter 12: Anakin's Legacy

_Tatooine…_

The two cousins had spent quite some time shopping during the day in Mos Eisley. For the most part they had been just window shopping, but they had made a few purchases. As they shopped the two had inquired discreetly about strangers in the vicinity. Leia had used her Force powers to push and prod where need be, but little had turned up outside of what the singer and her pimp had told them. They did receive confirmation that the slavers were probably in the area when they spoke to a moisture reclamation system seller. As early evening approached, there was a specific shop that Leia wanted to visit. The Skywalker-Nabierre cousins now found themselves in front of that shop.

"D4 wait here. Keep your eye out for any trouble," instructed Leia as she and Pooja stepped through the threshold of a mechanic shop.

The shop was old. Like most others of its kind on Tatooine it was sparse with little décor. There were old worn out shelves that ran along the walls that were filled with various parts without any labels. Those who worked and needed such things in the outer world knew enough about the workings of machines that if they stepped in, they knew what they were looking for already. Leia was no different from the locals in her knowledge of machines and though many shops had what she was looking for, she had chosen this particular one because it had something special or rather it was run by someone special.

The old blue grey skinnedToydarian knew immediately that the two human females that stepped in were not from Tatooine. First off, their skin had not been withered by the harsh Tatooine sun. Both were pale skinned that indicated that they were city dwellers. They were dressed in expensive looking clothes that exposed too much skin. Humans on Tatooine knew to keep themselves covered to keep the heat of the sun to a minimum. It might seem a strange way to keep cool, but it wasn't about keeping cool, it was about keeping hydrated and not dying.

He watched as the younger of the two began to peruse the shelves looking for something. A toothy grin broke over his face. Business hadn't been very good over the last few years. He had been forced to move from Mos Espa to the smaller Mos Eisley after the close of the war. Too many people had been looking for him. Now here were two customers that he could probably make a nice profit from. He was suspicious of them, but he had to sell something if he was to keep operating.

"Ahhh… esteemed customers," said Watto as he flew slowly towards the two. "I see that you are looking at my fine wares. You won't find anything better in this town. What can I do for you?"

The elder of the two human females gave him a small smile and then looked to the younger one. The younger one continued to look at one of the parts, an anti-grav gasket, for a few seconds before she looked up at him. A flash of recognition seemed to flash through her eyes and Watto wondered where they had met before. He was certain that they had never crossed paths before.

"I need to purchase this gasket," she said. "And… I am looking for a few other items that you might have."

"The gasket is of course for sale, it is a fine gasket, you won't find one in better condition anywhere."

The female gave a small laugh. "I'm certain it is. You will, of course, vouch for its condition then? I will hold you responsible if it blows out shortly after I install it."

"I cannot be responsible for how you install it. Gaskets installed improperly or in devices that are not… meant for it can fail. It is not the condition of the gasket that's at fault yes?"

"Of course," laughed the girl again. "You are what I expected. I will give you one hundred credits for it."

"One hundred!" gasped Watto offended. "Surely you can see that this product is worth ten times the amount you offer. It is practically new."

"New?" said the other female. "You call this piece of junk NEW!"

Watto was about to respond when the younger one placed a hand onto the older. "My dear Toydarian. You take us for idiots. You know, and I know this thing is over twenty years old… at least. It is clone war era and while it looks nice and shiny on the outside, it will last… a few months at most. I only need it work for a few weeks time only, but I am willing to pay your price if you can throw in a few… extra things."

"What else do you want?" asked Watto carefully. This wasn't the first time that someone had made him an offer like this.

"I'm looking for anything you have that relates to a past winner of the Boonta Eve Classic. I will pay your price if you can give me whatever you have on…"

"Anakin Skywalker…" finished Watto for Leia. "I'll tell you what I told all the others who came for information on Skywalker. I don't have anything, and I don't know where he is. Now if you don't want to buy the gasket you can leave or I'll call the Imperial garrison. I know you're rebels or Jedi fugitives or whatever."

"You won't call the garrison," stated Leia flatly.

"Your Jedi mind tricks don't work on me. Now buy the gasket or get out. I don't know anything about Skywalker."

"I'm not using mind tricks. I know very well that they don't work on your kind," said Leia placating. "You won't call the garrison because you have too much to hide. Too many… circumstantial folk have walked through here and asked questions. You don't want to be asked questions by the Imperials. Believe me you don't."

"Mr. Watto," interjected Pooja. "We aren't here trying to find Anakin or information leading to him. We're here to see if you have anything left that we can remember him by… anything of his child hood."

"I don't have anything," reaffirmed the Toydarian.

"You're lying," said Leia. "You must have some holos of him and his mother.

"And if I do, they are personal and not for sale. I don't have anything of use to you. You aren't the first ones to ask."

"Mr. Watto. We want some holos because we are his family. My name is Pooja Nabierre. My aunt once came to this shop. You might remember her. She was the young woman who came in need of a hyperspace drive with the Jedi who you lost that bet too."

"BAH! I knew that I would lose that bet. I just couldn't sell Ani, and I wouldn't give him away for free! I had to find some way to make it look good. Who didn't know that Ani would win? He was the best pod racer ever and just as a boy!" claimed Watto bombastically.

"So you remember her? My aunt."

"Yes… Padwe or Paddawai or something. I remember her. Ani was quite taken by her," mused the Toydarian nostalgically.

"Padme, and they were married," explained Pooja. "Anakin became my uncle. I remembered him when I was a child. We know almost nothing about his childhood and I was hoping that you could tell us some things about him. Maybe even let us see some of your old holos of him that you have."

"He married her?" asked Watto with interest. "He was a Jedi! How can he marry?"

"Uncle Anakin was.. unique. Certainly you knew that?"

"Of course he was! He could fix anything. Anything I wanted to he fixed but only if he wanted to. You don't understand how much of a pain that brat was! I had to bribe him to get him to do work, and he was my slave! He should have done all that for free!" scowled the old alien. "Slaves these days. They don't have proper appreciation for their masters."

"So, let's make a deal. You tell us about him when he was young and we'll tell you all we know about his later life."

The Tolyndrian hesitated. Over the years, many had shown up at his shop looking for clues on the whereabouts of the Hero with No Fear. He had grown up on Tatooine and had a small fan following after his win of the Boonta Eve Classic. Most of them had been Jedi fugitives looking for someone to lead them. They had come to him hoping that he would have clues on Anakin's whereabouts. Apparently all traces of him had vanished after the Clone Wars. Maybe he had been killed in the purges, but most seemed to think that if anyone could survive the purges it would have been the Son of Suns. Watto had turned them all away. In the past few years, interest on his whereabouts had resurfaced. Rebels, or he had been sure that they were rebels, had been asking about young Ani. They too were interested in him leading them or helping their cause. Again he had turned those away. He had given them no information. But these two, these two were different and he felt that the self proclaimed niece of Anakin was telling the truth. Yet, as he looked at the younger one, a suspicion began to creep up within him. The similarities were there, but he couldn't be sure. "It's a deal if you buy the gasket for a thousand credits," said Watto. Of course, there was still a profit to be made. He had to eat after all.

Leia laughed. "Yes, you are certainly what I expected. I want to see holos and make copies of them if you have them. You have a deal if you agree to that."

"Five hundred more for the copies and you better be careful with them. I don't have any backups," bartered Watto.

"That's ridiculous! We have a right to those holos," snarled Leia.

"Deal," said Pooja quickly. She had begun recognizing Leia's danger signs. It was amusing how fast Leia went from good cop to bad. "I'll pay for it." She quickly handed over a credit chit. "There are two thousand credits on that chit. Write it down for the gasket only."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" replied Watto. "You think that only friends of Ani came looking for him or his mother? The boy made enemies over the years too. I know how to keep my mouth shut and how to keep attention away."

"So… then…"

"Alright! Alright, let me get the holos," said Watto. He walked over to his counter and dipped below and came back with a carefully sealed container. "I didn't want them to get ruined you know," he explained. He carefully opened it and took out a cube. "Now this… this is Anakin's greatest moment! No matter what he did as a Jedi, he beating Sebulba was the greatest victory he could have ever accomplished! The race was beyond amazing! So… watch closely… you'll never see anything like this."

And the two cousins sat down and watched. They watched as a young sandy hair boy won against the greatest of odds in one of the most prestigious pod races ever. It was a moment of legend.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Leia and Pooja left Watto's shop. The two cousins had lost themselves in their recollections. Leia had felt at home, and for the first time outside of the inner circle of her father, Jix and Nura, let herself be herself. She was not the Sith, not the bounty hunter, not the princess. She could just be Leia. As she stepped out of the shop with Pooja, she caught the sunset of the latter of the two suns. The orange light that flowed across the streets of Mos Eisley was breathtaking. 

"Did your meeting go well Mistresses?" asked D4 to Leia and Pooja as they stepped out into the cooling evening.

"Yes… Yes it went better than I expected," replied Leia. She stood at the entranceway and soaked up the sights and sounds of the city.

"You know… I could get to like it here. It is so… relaxing on the soul," said Pooja softly as she watched the sun set. "I'm very glad to have come with you here."

"It is… it certainly is that. The desert has its own beauty. And I am happy to have you come."

"What now? Should we head out to Anchor Head or should we wait until tomorrow?"

"It's probably not a great idea to go out to the air car now. I'll need light to fix the part anyway."

"Find a hotel then?"

"Yeah… Let's go," answered Leia taking her cousins arm in hers. "I could use some rest. You know this really is like a vacation. After we visit my aunt and uncle, I think we can begin to search for whoever that scout droid belonged to."

"Alright. This is probably the last vacation I'll have in a while," agreed Pooja. "The Senate is going to be brutal on the social life."

Leia gave a little chuckle as the two began walking down the street looking for a vacancy at some local hostel. "I bet it will… I bet it will."

The two descended into small talk and Leia just let herself enjoy the moment. The cool evening air and the company of close kin relaxed her more than it should have. She had faith in her droid to protect them, and there was no doubt that if anything had attacked them D4 would have returned the sentients back into their basic organic parts. There was little on remote Tatooine that could harm a fully armored droideka—let alone one of D4's enhancements. Yet, it wasn't physical protection that Leia needed. It was protection from recognition.

As her cousin and her walked and talked merrily down the street, Pooja unknowingly said her name slightly too loud. It was a simple shocked exclamation at a slightly raunchy remark Leia made about a handsome human that had walked by them. It was something that friends did… a simple admonishment of "Leia!"

The name caught the attention of a hooded cloaked figure. Recognizing the name, and suddenly curious, the figure turned and caught sight of Leia's face. They had not seen each other in quite some time, but Leia was instantly recognized. After all, Winter of Alderaan had an endemic memory. She never forgot a face, or a voice, or anything at all.

Perhaps if Leia had been paying more attention she would have felt the shock and disbelief radiating off of her childhood friend. But she wasn't. She and Pooja walked by obliviously.

* * *

_The next day… Tatooine…_

"So this is it," stated Pooja as the air car settled gently down in front of the Lars homestead. It was late in the afternoon. The two had spent more time in Mos Eisley then expected and had gotten a late start towards Anchorhead and then the Lars household. "Wow, this is truly the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah… it really is," agreed Leia looking out at the small building. No other structures stood as far as the eye could see. This wasn't quite what she expected. She didn't exactly know what she was expecting, but whatever it was it wasn't this. The building was old and worn down. While everything seemed well maintained, it still held a sense of hardness. "I'm pretty sure they know we are here. We crossed some sensors a few miles back. Let's be careful lest they think we are some crazies looking to rob them."

"My dear cousin, do we look like bandits?" chuckled Pooja with a wave at their clothes. Both wore semi-casual, but extremely expensive semi-casual outfits. Leia had on fresh tan slacks with a light blue blouse. Her black Sith cloak wrapped around her but open in front. Pooja also wore light pants, but she wore a light green halter under a white shirt.

"We're bandits with good tailors," smirked Leia.

"And good fashion sense," added Pooja. She then turned and looked at the massive battle droid behind them. "What do we do with your droid?"

Leia shook her head. "D4, I'm going to put you in standby mode for a bit. Power down and don't wake up unless I specifically call you. I don't want any incidents."

"But Mistress! How am I suppose to kill in your name if I'm powered down? And the sand will be horrid on my circuits."

"That's the point, you aren't," said Leia. She reached out with the Force and flicked a number of hidden switches within the droid. D4's the sensors that made up D4's eyes slowly dimmed and then went dark. "This droid is going to get me into so much trouble one day."

Pooja just shook her head and laughed along. "Your aunt and uncle are probably holed up with blaster rifles trained at us right now trying to figure out who we are." Pooja led Leia towards the door of the compound. "Ok knock?"

"So what am I going to say? Hi I'm Leia your long lost niece?" asked Leia rhetorically. She was nervous. For some reason she was a lot more nervous than when she had decided to divulge her family connections to Pooja. Maybe it was just Pooja's younger age made her easier to connect with.

Pooja smiled reassuringly. "No worries, I'm sure they won't bite."

"Uh huh," replied Leia dumbly. She took a deep breath. "Ok here we go."

"This from a girl who barely broke a sweat after slaughtering a dozen heavily armed slavers."

"I'm good at killing things. I'm not so good at meeting long lost family," shrugged Leia. She reached out and hit a buzzer near the door. She shifted nervously from foot to foot and smoothed out her black cloak.

"Well, that's not what I was trying to point out," sighed Pooja. "Quit fidgeting, you're making me nervous now too. What name are you going to introduce yourself as? You have so many."

"I have no idea. I'll let the Force guide me."

"Good idea."

The two only had to wait for a few more moments before there was a click, and a gruff masculine voice sounded from a speaker somewhere. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Hello? Is this the Lars residence?" called out Leia.

"Who wants to know?" came the same gruff voice.

"I'm Shmi Skywalker's granddaughter, Leia… Leia Nabierre," answered Leia. "My companion is Pooja Nabierre, my cousin."

There was no reply to that. Silence loomed for more than half a minute causing Leia to turn to Pooja, "I don't think they believe me. Holy paranoia."

"Maybe they think we're Sand people or something," joked Pooja light heartedly.

"Don't those folk talk in grunts and squeals?" laughed Leia lightly. As she did so, there was a sudden clink and the sound of the door being unbolted. An elderly man and a woman stood at the door. Both looked at them suspiciously and the old man had a blaster rifle in hand.

Leia put on her best smile, and greeted them, "Hi, you must be my uncle Owen and aunt Beru. I'm Leia. I'm so glad to meet you both."

"You don't look much like mom," remarked Owen as he looked sharply at her.

"I've been told that I take after my mother in looks… the Nabierre side over the Skywalker. I use my mom's name since Skywalker is a bit too famous… it attracts notice. A lot of people still remember father."

At her remark, Leia felt a bolt of fear course through the both of them. Mistaking their fear for concern for their own safety, Leia tried to pacify them. "I'm sorry. Perhaps I shouldn't have come. My cousin and I were traveling through the area and I felt… well I thought that it would be wrong if I didn't come and introduce myself. We meant no harm, but if we're causing any trouble, we'll be on our way."

It was Beru that broke the tension. "No of course not… please come in. It's not safe for you to travel at night. I'll put a spot of tea on for us."

Owen looked about to say something, but he just took a deep breath instead. "Right, come on in girls. We can't turn away family."

Leia thanked them as she and Pooja entered the Lars farmstead. As they stepped through the doorway the room immediately opened up around an open air area that descended downwards. She could see several levels that sank beneath the ground connected by stairs to the main level. "What an interesting design," she remarked.

"Tatooine is a hot place. Being underground saves energy that we would otherwise use for cooling."

"A very practical design," said Pooja. "On Naboo we do much the same except we design our buildings to funnel breeze for cooling."

"So, Leia, where did you grow up, Naboo?" asked Beru politely as she seated them at a table. The motherly woman began making tea and set out some cups for the foursome.

"Alderaan at first, and then Kuat. I was raised by a man by the name of Wrenga Jixton. It wasn't the most comfortable life on Kuat but I enjoyed it," answered Leia. She didn't think that the Lars needed to know that she was the former Princess of Alderaan.

"You seem to be… comfortable now," pointed out Owen. The clothes they were wearing made it clear that they weren't paupers.

"Owen!" chided Beru.

"Certainly, we are a… leading family on Naboo," said Pooja smoothing the situation with a calming voice. "Aunt Padme left us a great deal of wealth after she passed away."

"She was a wonderful woman," said Beru. "We only met her once, but we could see how much she loved your father. She was very beautiful and I can certainly see her traits in you, Leia. Did you two grow up together on Alderaan? It's very nice to see that you've been together with family."

Leia nodded. "Aunt Beru, since the tea is still preparing, one of the things I wanted to do was to visit Grandmother's grave. I would like to pay my respects."

Beru nodded. "Owen will you take her up there?"

The old man looked at his wife and a moment passed between them. He got up slowly and gestured to Leia. "Come on girl, I'll take you there."

Leia followed Owen Lars back up the stairway. She sensed that the man didn't trust her. She had been invited into their home, but not their family yet. There was no doubt that Lars probably didn't believe her claim. That was fine with Leia. Better the Lars be paranoid than them giving information about her father away to anyone who could do some research.

Her uncle seemed like the type that didn't speak unless there was something to say. Leia stayed silent as she followed her uncle out of the building and a short ways from the homestead to a small grave. The tombstone had been worn over the years by the desert sand and Leia could barely even make out the name Shmi Skywalker Lars. Next to that tombstone was one she saw one that said Cliegg Lars. Another small plaque lay in between the two small mounds which simply read, "Husband and Wife. May they continue on together in peace."

The simple epitath seemed to suit the Tatooine spirit. It was simple, short and to the point. Leia closed her eyes and let the Force fill her. She could feel the powerful emotions that radiated near this small plot. At first she felt a profound sense of sorrow, loss and peace. Then, just as she began to withdraw, it was as if an icy dagger plunged into her stomach. Hatred, anger, resentment and bitterness, burned through the sense of sorrow and peace. It welled through her and the Dark Side flowed so strongly through her that it caused her to cry out and drop to her knees. She knew instantly that these were her father's feelings when he buried his mother. Out of the corner of her mind she felt Owen Lars call her name and kneel down next to her asking if she was alright. She vaguely heard herself snarl out, "They killed her… they tortured her… beat her… used her… I'll kill them all… ALL!"

She turned her attention to Owen and saw that there was shock and more than a little bit of fear in him. The Dark Side wanted her to strike out at this interloper. This man that dared call himself the son of Shmi Skywalker. Leia nearly succumbed—nearly. Years of taming the Dark Side to her will let her control it and not her to it. Then, as the Dark Side ran its course, she suddenly felt a love so strong it caused her to gasp wrap around her. It was a mother's love and a wife's love. It flowed itself around the Darkness and trapped it. It kept it at bay like a magical seal. She recognized her mother's emotions. She had long carried the Jappor snippit with her and now she reached out and clasped it.

"Father… I understand. This is where it all started," she whispered. Tears flowed openly from her eyes as she realized that this is where her father had begun his road to the dark side. He had never recovered from the horrible death of his mother. He had so much power and he hadn't even been able to protect the ones he cared for most. Had it not been for her mother he would have turned to the Dark Side long ago, but she had kept that part of him at bay. So much of her father's past was becoming clear to Leia.

"I'll make him see," she whispered to herself. "There is no shame in loving, there is no shame in wanting to protect those that you love, not to lose them. I'll make him see Grandma."

She rose more determined to help her father overcome the guilt and self loathing that she had always sensed in him than ever. Leia smoothed her clothes, brushing the sand from her cloak and her pants. It took a moment to compose herself. She turned and saw Owen looking at her with a strange look in his eyes. He had seen the Force at work, and it made him believe now. "I have my father's gift," she said softly to him.

The older man nodded at her and turned to lead her back to the homestead. Again they walked back in silence. Leia could hear laughter coming from the kitchen and smell the scent of fresh tea coming from there. She smiled at the warm feeling that emanated from her cousin and her Aunt.

"Excuse us for a second," said Owen to Pooja and Leia interrupting whatever conversation Beru was having with Pooja. Beru looked at her husband quizzically and then quickly followed him through the door.

Pooja raised an eyebrow questioningly at Leia.

"There was a great deal of emotion lingering at the grave—mother's, father's, grandmother's, and Cliegg's most likely. I think I understand father better now… I was meant to come here."

"You look as if you've just been hit by an air train," noted Pooja.

"It was intense," answered Leia simply. "Do you know where they keep their cups? I really need a drink."

"Let me get you some tea," said Pooja rising and shuffling to the stove where a pot of water was being kept warm. She took a cup that Beru had already prepared, poured the water into it and brought it back to her cousin.

Leia took a sip and sat quietly looking over the room. It was then that she noted a picture of the two Lars and a young boy. "I didn't know they had a child," she remarked to Pooja.

"Beru didn't mention anyone," frowned Pooja as she also looked at the picture. The boy looked as if he were thirteen with sandy hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was weathered from the Tatooine sun, but he still looked young and fit.

"Leia," called Beru as she and Owen walked back into the kitchen together. There was a very unhappy look on Owen's face. The two stopped as they saw the cousins looking at the holo.

"Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen you guys didn't mention that you had a son."

"He's not our son," said Beru slowly as she and her husband took a seat. "Please sit, we need to tell you something." The sense of revelation that hung in the air was so palpable that there was no need for the Force to tell Leia that something was happening.

Beru got no further when there was a shout from the entranceway that broke the moment, but created its own. "Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen," cried a young voice. "I'm back!"

It was only moments before a young man Leia's age bounded into the room obviously in a good mood. He was dusty and disheveled from the outdoors. Leia instantly recognized him from her vision.

"You won't believe it Aunt Beru. Biggs and I just had the most amazing race," began the boy. He paused as he saw Pooja and Leia. "Oh you guys didn't tell me you had guests." He gave them a smile and then introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Luke Skywalker."

And Leia's world froze.

* * *

Author's note will be posted in Forums - Review pleeeeeeease. Thanks and Ciao, CK. 


	30. Act 1'12: Consciences

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Act 1'11: Consciences

_Hi, I'm Luke Skywalker…_

Leia stood stunned as the meaning of the name took hold. She could not move. She began to say something but no sound came. She had no voice. Never before had she been so blindsided. The Force screamed around her, and she felt herself slipping. She had a brother, a twin brother—she knew this instinctively. How could this be? _The Jedi_, she thought to herself angrily. They had separated her from her brother at birth—there was no doubt of this in her mind.

"And this is my cousin, Leia," she heard Pooja introduce dimly in the background. Her cousin reached out and touched her and that brought her out of her daze. "Leia are you going to say hello or just look silly?"

Leia shook herself, reached out and took Luke's outstretched hand. She gave him a wane smile and said, "Hello Luke."

"It's nice to meet you Leia," replied Luke as he took her hand. There was such innocence around him. He had lived a normal life with the Lars she realized. He had a normal childhood—there had been no fear, no training, no worry about being discovered. He saw the world with bright shining eyes and with trust. He had no idea who he really was.

As their hands touched, Leia felt suddenly dizzy. Luke was surrounded with a brilliant halo and Leia could sense his Force potential. It was so great that it took her breath away. She knew she was powerful in the force but Luke… Luke was even more. _He could even be more powerful than father…_ she thought. It was then that images began to flash around him. There he was driving a skyhopper across the Tatooine wastes with an old man that she did not recognize. Then suddenly he had a light saber and was swinging, dodging blaster bolts and deflecting shots from storm troopers. There was Luke flying an X-wing as he juked and dodged through a cloud of Tie fighters. Destiny surrounded Luke, and Leia was awed. She was about to say something when another image sent an icy shiver through her. There was something looming behind him. A beautiful finely chiseled face crowned with a magnificent head of red hair with a pair of gleaming green eyes loomed behind him. It was Mara Jade—and hatred suffused Leia as it always did when she thought of the assassin that slew Kaz. The sense of Jade was strong, powerful and seemed to surround Luke. There was a flash and she saw Luke and that bitch battling each other with sabers in hand. There was a look of determination on Luke's face as he parried her blows. Out of nowhere she saw Mara twist Luke's blade downwards and strike him with her fist sending him back. There was an utter look of shock on her brother's face as Mara's blade stood at his neck. Last of all she saw Luke consumed by the Dark Side. His innocence replaced by something unholy. She swore that it wasn't Luke that she saw in that vision, but rather an Avatar of the Dark Side, something far worse than Palpatine.

"Luke," came Beru's voice. "You're filthy. Go freshen up and then come back. Leia and Pooja will be staying for dinner. You'll have plenty of time to get acquainted."

"Alright Aunt Beru," agreed Luke as he looked curiously at the speechless Leia. He gave her a smile not sure why she was so silent and then left the room.

The moment Luke left, Leia's gaze snapped from him to the Lars. She could not help but wonder if the Lars were party to this… this heinous act of destroying her family.

Beru sighed. "Well we were about to tell you. We had no idea that Luke had a sister until you showed up today. Obi Wan never told us about twins, just that Luke was Anakin's son and Anakin was killed. We didn't even know who his mother was until you showed up today using the Naberrie name and said you were Shmi's granddaughter. All Obi Wan asked of us was if we could take care of him and hide him since the Jedi were being hunted throughout the Empire. Of course we said yes. He's our family."

There were so many thoughts running through Leia's mind that she didn't know what to think. Obi Wan, what was his role in this? Was he still alive? What was going to happen between Luke and Mara? What was that nightmarish thing that was Luke that she last saw? Hell, the thing that was probably more nerve wracking than anything else was—what in _Hutt crap _was she going to tell her father?She began to pace back and forth.

"What's wrong Leia? You've just found a brother that you've never known about."

"That's exactly what's wrong, Pooj," replied Leia as she continued pacing. "What the hell am I going to do? I mean… I'm happy that he… exists, but… but did you see him Pooj? Look at how innocent he is… he's a boy… a child at heart. He knows nothing of the past that haunts our family. He knows nothing of the dangers that are out there. If the Emperor knew he existed, he would stop at nothing to kill him."

Leia looked at the Lars and saw the concern written on their faces. She wanted to be mad at them, but she couldn't. They were tools that had been manipulated by the Jedi—by Obi Wan. It was obvious that they cared for Luke—loved him and had taken care of him well. She could not blame them for anything.

"That's what Obi Wan told us," said Owen slowly. "We've done our best to keep him away from anything Imperial."

Finally Leia stopped and took a deep breath. She couldn't get the image of Jade out of her head. The Emperor's hand had tried to kill her and had certainly succeeded in hurting her badly by killing Kaz. _The future is always in motion_. She knew that her vision didn't have to come to pass. She thought about the innocence within her brother's eyes and she knew that she had to not only protect him, but who he was as well.

"He can't know…" she said firmly. A part of her cried that she needed to get to know her brother and to take him with her to her father. Together they could destroy the Emperor. Yet, another part, the part that cared far more for her family than any ambition that she had screamed at the cost. Leia had been raised with the Dark Side in a loving home. Jix, Kaz, Nura, and her father had taught her the life lessons that needed to go with handling such power. The image of him using the Dark Side came to her and she knew that he could not handle it. If he did, the Dark Side would consume him. There would not even be that bit of self left in him that was in her father. Leia had seen how lonely and bitter her father was over the years. If not for her, he would have had nothing and she would not let that happen to her brother. "He can't know," she repeated.

"Leia?" asked Pooja. "He's your brother…"

"Pooj," replied Leia. "The Emperor doesn't even know that I exist, but I still live like a hunted animal. I have to be so careful that he never finds out… always hiding, and on the run. You pointed out earlier that I have so many names… well there is a reason why. My whole childhood—as much as I loved those who raised me—was dominated with the need to hide from Palpatine. If… if anyone found out about Luke he would be pursued to the end of the universe. I don't want that type of life for anyone I care about… especially for someone as innocent as Luke."

"I agree with her,' said Owen. There was a look of respect in his eyes for Leia. They had found something in common—Luke's safety.

"I don't… It's too much deception Leia," said Pooja adding a voice of concern. "He's going to find out the truth sometime. I mean, how did you feel when you first found out about your past?"

"I hate this," snarled Leia. She knew Pooja was right. She knew in a way she was deceiving Luke just as Bail had deceived her. Still, she didn't hate Bail. She had even argued for his life to be spared against her father's express wishes. She had understood that Bail was trying to do what was best for her even if she disagreed. Certainly, if she could understand than Luke could. "It's too risky, as for the truth we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"You could tell him the truth and explain to him why he has to remain hidden and safe?" pressed Pooja.

Leia boggled at her cousin. "We're Skywalkers. Pooj. Mix that with Naberrie and what do you get? The most rabid danger chasing thrill seeking idiots in the galaxy," proclaimed Leia. She turned to Owen and Beru, "I bet Luke's been getting into dangerous situations his whole life. Can you imagine the trouble he would get into if he knew what he really was? He'd be off saving the whole galaxy!"

Beru and Owen looked at each other then both laughed and shook their heads. "He got into a scrap with a Krayt dragon a few years ago, and then there's racing. He races in the skyhopper whenever he can and then there's the swoop biking. We can't stop him so we just try to keep him responsible and keep him from the spotlight. He resents that we won't let him race in the big competitions like Boonta."

"Of course, the racing," chuckled Leia. "When I was young I couldn't stop racing either. I haven't had much of a chance lately, but the desire is always there."

It was to those words that Luke came back to. "You race?" asked Luke with obvious enthusiasm.

"I wouldn't call it racing persay, but I'm definitely a swoop bike fanatic."

"What kind of bike?" asked Luke.

"A custom one, basic Rendeli Y-200 frame but I have a Sienan engine in it with a Vold-air accelerator," answered Leia.

"A VOLD-AIR?" exclaimed Luke. "Those are classic… how did you get one?"

Leia almost said her father, but she realized that the Lars thought that Anakin was dead. Too many secrets were already spilling out into the light and she decided to tell a half truth. "A close relative of ours got it for me."

"Oh… I wish I had relatives like that," chuckled Luke. Then realizing what he said, he looked sheepishly at his Uncle and Aunt. He had expected them to look affronted but there was even a smirk on his Uncle's face.

"Luke, Leia and Pooja are your relatives. We didn't know who your mother was, but they are from her side of the family," said Beru.

"What?" exclaimed Luke. "You guys are from my mom's family? I… who was she?"

"Your mother was my Aunt," said Pooja carefully leaving Leia out. She had begun to trust Pooja before, but at that moment Leia realized how wonderful a relative Pooja truly was. "Her name was Padme Naberrie and was married to Anakin Skywalker—your father. Your grandmother is still alive on Naboo, and you have another Aunt, my mother, and another cousin, Ryoo. You even have a cousin once removed."

"So you guys are my cousins?" said Luke nearly speechless. He never knew he had other relatives.

"We're your blood relatives," said Leia avoiding an outright lie. She didn't like deceiving Luke, but she convinced herself that it was for the best.

"And you race… that's amazing," said Luke obviously excited about . "So you guys want to check out the speeder I've been working on?"

"Luke, we're having dinner in a little bit and you just cleaned up," said Beru.

"But Aunt Beru! Leia and Pooja won't be here that long…" he began to argue. "I just want to show them the speeder."

"Oh alright, but don't get dirty," replied Beru caving in.

"Great, comeon," said Luke to Leia and Pooja.

The two cousins just chuckled and then rose and followed Luke. "We'll be back in a little bit, Aunt Beru," said Leia.

"I swear that they treat me like such a child," complained Luke as soon as they were out of earshot. "I'm already sixteen and they make me ask permission for everything."

Leia sympathized with Luke. She remembered that was how Bail was toward her. Then again, she had been ten years old, but she also realized much of it extended from a sense of over protection that Beru and Owen had for Luke. They'd been charged with a duty and they seemed like people who took duty very seriously.

"It's good to have loved ones who care, Luke. You could be a lot worse off," said Leia, defending the Lars. "I'm sure they'll lighten up sooner or later. They can't keep telling you what to do forever. I think they know that."

Leia just shook her head. _I wish my troubles were so simple,_ she thought to herself. She never did have over protective guardians. She had assassins looking for her, or looking for a ways to make ends meet while not exposing herself. She also had an Emperor to overthrow. She and Luke lived in very different worlds.

"My parents were the same way, Luke," added in Pooja. "They will let up."

"Well, I hope its sooner. It drives me crazy sometimes," replied Luke. "Anyway, how long are you guys staying?"

Leia glanced at Pooja and asked, "How long can we stay, do you think?"

"I have things I can do here, my acceptance speech and to go through the dossiers of my staff. We can go whenever you want," answered Pooja.

"I think we can stay for a few days. I have to go to Anchorhead as well. Maybe we can ride out there together?" asked Leia.

"We'll have to convince my Aunt and Uncle. They don't usually let me go unless we have something that we need to buy."

"I think we can persuade them."

"That'd be cool," said Luke as they arrived in the area where the Lars stored their vehicles. There was his Skyhopper, an old beat up air speeder, and an operational bike. In the corner was another bike that was being built.

Luke took Leia through a quick tour of the machinery that was in the Lars homestead. "This is our Skyhopper," he said pointing out at the old Incom speeder. I usually race these with my friend Biggs and Fixer."

"A nice piece of machinery, Luke," said Leia. However, her interest wasn't in air cars and the like. She wanted to see what swoop bikes Luke had around. She looked at the partially dismantled one in the corner of the garage. "Are you building this?"

Luke walked over to it and beamed. "Yeah, this is… well my pride and joy. It doesn't look like much but it'll be the fastest bike on Tatooine when I'm done."

"It looks like a Rendelli frame," mused Leia. "What kind of engine do you have in it?"

"An Incom T-2000. I found an old one at an old shop in Mos Eisley. I got it for a steal. The accelerator I custom built from ground up. It'll be as good as any Xanter models, but I doubt if it's a match for the Vold-air's," he conceded. "I'm proud of it though."

"Looks awesome, Luke. How much work do you have left to do on it?"

"Not much, I just got to get the capacitors and heat sinks in. It's not much work, but with Uncle Owen working me so hard it'll take a few weeks to finish."

"We can get it done in three hours," proclaimed Leia.

"That's not possible," exclaimed Luke. "There's no way that's possible. There's at least twenty hours of work to do on that."

"Luke, let me show you a master at work," grinned Leia. "Just let me get my tools."

Pooja laughed at Leia's bravado. "She can fix anything. It's insane," she agreed. "I'll head back in and stall your aunt and uncle. You guys have fun."

"Thanks Pooj," smiled Leia. She was truly beginning to love her cousin. Pooj always knew exactly what the situation called for and the proper response. Pooja would be a great Senator—of that Leia was confident. She turned to Luke with the same excitement he had shown earlier when he had offered to show the cousins his bike. "Well? Don't just sit there let's get this thing done. Then we'll race out to Anchorhead tomorrow and see how good a swoop rider you really are."

"Is that a challenge?" countered Luke grinning.

"It most certainly is, Luke," affirmed Leia as she headed out the door to the air car for her tools. This trip had been great so far with the time she had spent with Pooja and all that she learned about her father. It was getting even better now that she had found a brother that shared one of her passions. Now, if before she left Tatooine she could just find those slavers and annihilate them, it'd be perfect.

* * *

_The next morning…_

The morning was beautiful as Leia and Luke revved up their engines. Leia had been true to her claim that they would be done in three hours. The twins working together were like a well honed machine, it was as if they had been working together for years. Beru and Owen, of course, hadn't been happy at first at Luke for missing dinner. Yet, when Beru brought out some food out to them she couldn't help but smile as she watched the twins work seamlessly together with infectious enthusiasm.

Now Leia was seated on the Lars' working speeder and Luke on his newly finished one. Both wore goggles and loose fitting clothing that would protect them from the sand. "You ready to get smoked?" needled Leia to her brother.

"We'll see who gets smoked in thirty minutes. You know the way?" asked Luke. He had given Leia a thorough briefing on the landmarks and the route to Anchorhead. Leia, trained in learning topography for missions, had memorized it with ease.

Leia slowly pulled along side to Luke and handed him a mic that could fit in his ear. It was something out of her little bag of goodies that Jix had long ago given to her so that they could communicate without being eavesdropped on. "Put this on so you can hear me when we are riding. This way we can communicate."

"Alright," said Luke as he put the mic on. "Can you hear me?" he asked into it.

"Yeah… I can. Well, see you in Anchorhead. Laters!" whooped Leia as she revved up the engine and took off leaving a trail of dust behind in Luke's face.

"Oh you cheat!" cried Luke as he revved up his own bike and sped after his unknown sister.

Luke and Leia sped across the desert at over two hundred clicks an hour. Anchorhead was some sixty miles away from the Lars homestead and at the rate they were going it would take about thirty some minutes to get there if they were taking a direct route. Yet, the route that Luke had planned took them a round about way through some of the racing courses that he, Biggs and his other friends routinely sped through.

"Leia," he said into the mic. "We're coming up to some rocks. You might want to slow down."

"Right," said Leia not slowing down a bit. Luke watched in amazement as Leia dipped right between two rock formations at the same speed as she crossed the desert. He knew he could do that, and had seen Biggs do it, but no one else had ever dared go so fast through the formations. He sped up and darted after Leia.

As she entered the formations Leia seized the Force. She let it and her natural skills guide her through dozens of dangerous formations. She kind of felt bad for ditching Luke, but she hadn't raced like this in years. No course on Kuat had ever been so open and it was impossible to open up a bike to its full potential on the industrial world. Leia figured that she could wait up at the end of the course for Luke to catch up.

To her utter astonishment she felt a burning beacon in the Force first come up behind her, then below her, and then Luke was in front of her. He had passed her with utter prejudice. _No one can ride like that_,thought Leia stunned. She shook off that thought and opened herself to the Force. She'd be damned if she lost. Leia gunned the engine, redlining it and she felt speeder bike respond. She accelerated forward and cut downwards between two rocks. She narrowly dodged three outcroppings to cut some distance between her and Luke. The heat of the rocks gave her the extra push that she needed and she bounced back up cutting in front of Luke like a snapper fish seizing its prey.

Luke smiled as Leia pulled ahead. _Damn she's good. Now this is a race,_ he thought to himself. Fixer and Biggs were the only humans that could keep with him. There were a few Dugs that he raced with but he knew he was the best on Tatooine. He stayed behind her conserving his fuel and waited for the opportunity to get ahead. He had expected a leisurely ride through the outcroppings but this unexpected turn filled him with an excitement he hadn't felt racing against anyone other than Biggs—and Leia was better than Biggs, he was sure of that. As they came close to the end of the course, he made his move. He accelerated and began weaving in and out of the narrower gaps between the rocks while Leia took a safer and broader course. She was still ahead, but he began to close quickly. He pulled right behind her and was surprised when she flashed her engines at him and cut him off. _Oh that was dirty…_ He accelerated through a bend and again found her in front of him, not letting him pass. He tried to juke past but she didn't give him an inch as she stayed in front of him. There was less than half a mile left before they hit open desert and he knew if he was going to win he had to do it now. This time he was the one who redlined his speeder and he pulled the same maneuver that Leia had before. She was expecting it and she cut down to keep him from bouncing ahead of him. Luke took the challenge and came up anyway. Just as she came down, he cut one of his engines to half and banked hard sideways while still keeping momentum forward. He came within a few feet of her and the air displacement of his passing pushed her off to the side. The two siblings blew out of the course through a cloud of sand neck and neck, but Luke's machine had the edge and he had conserved more fuel than she had riding in her wake most of the time. A broad smile crossed his face as he noticed her ease off the accelerator and slow down. Being a gentleman he too slowed down until they were both cruising side by side slowly.

"That was awesome Luke!" cried Leia into her mic. "I don't think I've ever raced a course like that."

"You did pretty amazing for your first time through. I don't know anyone who could have done that the first time or even the first ten times."

"Thanks, you're definitely an amazing rider though—best I've ever seen," complimented Leia sincerely. "I've never seen anyone ride like that even on the professional circuits."

"Thanks," smiled Luke. "Wait till we get some more fuel. Then I'll take you to a real course."

"Now you're just talking crazy, Luke. That was intense."

"That's nothing Leia. Wait till you see Beggar's canyon. The heat lifts and air eddies make it even more heart wrenching."

"Then let's get to Anchorhead. I need to get a few things there and once that's done we'll head to this Beggar's canyon. This time you'll lose."

Luke laughed good naturedly at her cockiness. He was beginning to like this relative. She was unlike anyone he ever had met before on Tatooine. She seemed to have an aura about her that seemed to vibrate with life. It was something that was rare for this world. Most were beaten down by the hard work and harsh weather—like Fixer. Leia Naberrie was definitely someone he could get to call a friend.

* * *

_Across the Galaxy…_

Emperor Palpatine was deep in meditation when there was an enormous disturbance in the Force. He often kept his senses attuned to the flow of the life essence of the universe to keep abreast on the state of active Force users. He knew well the feel of his apprentice and the various Dark Side adepts in his service. This disturbance was far away and could be anywhere on the Rim of the galaxy but its aftershock was still strong when it reached the Core. Indeed, if he were any judge of Force potential than the user or users were indeed talented. They must be found and eliminated or turned to his service.

Yet, the crafty politician was secure in his power. He no longer feared the effects of a few Force users. The Jedi remnants had tried to stage comebacks here and there, but his Dark Siders and Vader had crushed them easily. Now they were backed by the full might of the Empire. Moreover the Death Star was nearing completion. It wouldn't be more than a year or two before it was operational. Once this battle station was complete and added to his already significant arsenal there would be nothing to fear. He would summon several of his inquisitors onto the case. They could search for this disturbance at their leisure. More than likely, Vader would have whatever it was taken care of quickly.

The thought of Vader brought another concern to Palpatine's mind. His apprentice was behaving oddly as of late. He was taking more of a concern into everyday matters of the military. Palpatine even had reports that Vader was promoting the careers of some officers that served under him. It was beginning to be reported that serving under Vader was becoming a fast track to promotion. _Was his apprentice beginning to build a power base from which to overthrow him?_ mused the Emperor. If he was then Vader had a lot to learn about politics.

If Vader did try a coup, Palpatine would be prepared. He would have to remind his apprentice who was the master and who was the student. Palpatine felt no bitterness against his apprentice. In fact, he had expected Vader to try something earlier, but when the attempt had never materialized he had become dissatisfied with his apprentice. _There will be two, One to Embody Power and One to Crave It._ That was a fundamental Sith mantra, and Vader didn't seem to crave any more power than he had. It was disappointing to say the least.

Rising from his chair, Palpatine walked over to the various monitors that he kept in his office. He used the Force to switch to a channel that viewed a particular training room. There Mara Jade was practicing with the Force against Sedriss and Kanaan—two of his more capable Adepts. It was too bad he had no replacement for Vader. Other than him, Jade was the most powerful of the Force users that served him. This was not surprising given her familial background; she was a notch above Sedriss, any other inquisitor or Adept. He had chosen to further her training after she had been defeated by the rogue Dark Sider. Still she wouldn't reach Vader's level for years, if ever.

Of all the events of the recent years that he felt he had missed an opportunity that one weighed foremost on his mind. _To think that a young girl could wield Force lightning._ That one would have made a perfect replacement, regretted the Emperor. Still, there was always hope for the future. Vader could always find this Force user and try to use him against Palpatine. Then Palpatine would simply wrest control of whomever it was from his apprentice. _Wouldn't that be a delight?_ chuckled the old man. There was absolutely nothing better than letting others do your work for you and then watch their despair as you turned their work against them. Absolutely nothing. The Jedi had found out the hard way, and Palpatine looked forward to teaching his apprentice the same lesson.

* * *

AN: Oh wow... so much love.. so many reviews... I'm glad you all enjoyed that last chapter. Some development here, but more excitement coming up next chapter... I hope I posted fast enoughf or you guys. With so many reviews I worked double time to try to get this and out.

Ciao,

CK


	31. Act 1'13:Beggar's Canyon

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Act 1'13: Beggar's Canyon

_Anchorhead…_

Luke and Leia pulled up at Tosche Station in the early afternoon. The day was still young and the sun was just beginning to beat down on the two siblings harshly. Luke hopped off his bike and showed Leia where the fuel rechargers were. The two idly chatted about their race as they refueled.

"Let's go in and get a drink," said Luke as they finished up. "We need to get hydrated, and then we can see if anyone is out at Beggar's canyon. I haven't been there in a few weeks so I gotta talk to Biggs or Tank to see what the conditions are like. Plus I got to get Fixer to give us extra fuel packs. We won't be able to make it all the way out there and back on a single tank."

"Really," mused Leia. Fuel tanks were such a bother. It took forever to refuel outside a station—up to fifteen or twenty minutes.

"What about the conditions?" asked Leia curiously as she dismissed her own distaste for fuel packs.

"Yeah, Beggar's canyon changes all the time… at least the wind does. You can't race in the morning because if you don't have a good idea how the weather is like it's suicide. Going two hundred clicks in tight space… then a gust a wind out of nowhere means your dead no matter how good you are."

"Sounds fun," grinned Leia. "I look forward to the challenge."

Luke beamed at her. "Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen would murder me if they knew we were going there, but seeing how you handled yourself back there on the flats… wow Leia that was impressive."

"You still beat me out," mused his as of yet unknown sister.

"Barely, and only because my bike's better. Your racing my old one, remember? I think you would have won if our bikes were in the same class."

"Not by much, I would think," replied Leia. She actually didn't believe her brother. His riding skills were better than hers. After all, she hadn't ridden much in the last five years. She'd just started practicing again when that bitch Mara Jade had ruined everything.

"Maybe," smiled Luke. The two siblings stepped into the stations and Luke immediately saw his friends, Fixer and Cammi, speaking to some men he had never seen before. His other friends Deak and Windy were off to the side working on a T-16 Skyhopper and seemed not to be paying much attention.

"Hey Deak," said Luke as he approached his brown haired friend. Other than himself and Biggs, Deak was probably the best rider around. They had often times fought mock air duels in their T-16's.

"Hey Wormie," replied Deak recognizing Luke's voice. He tightened up a bolt and then looked up to see Luke with Leia standing next to him. His eyes opened slightly when he took in the sight of Leia. She was well made up and dressed in clothes that were obviously not from Tatooine. Her smooth pale skin set her as an outlander. Noone on Tatooine had skin like that. _Where did Luke find THIS looker??_

Leia frowned at Deak's reference of Luke as Wormie. She felt as much as saw a slight flinch from her brother, but he covered it up instantaneously. It was obviously a nickname that he had been called for a long time and while Luke probably didn't like it, he was use to it.

"I'd like you and Windy to meet my cousin Leia," introduced Luke. Windy had looked up as well and was simultaneously checking Leia out. Luke seemed oblivious to it.

"Relative… we're related Luke, but we're not cousins," corrected Leia. "I'll explain later." She didn't want him to get pigeon holed at the idea they were just cousins. Turning to Deak and to Luke's other friend Windy, Leia flashed him a killer Pooja/Viqi Shesh kind of smile and said, "Hi there." She was sure if either her cousin or friend had done it the boys would have melted.

The two boys just sat there flabbergasted. Then recovering they both spluttered a, "nice to meet you miss!"

"Deak, Fixer going to be done with those guys soon? I need to know if anyone is out at Beggar's and the wind conditions."

"Dunno, these guys just came in here half an hour ago and started talking to Fixer. They are looking to buy some stuff I think. He just got off the comm with old man Mel. Not sure how long it will take."

"Who are those guys?" asked Leia, instantly coming alert to the fact that they, like her, were not from Tatooine. "I mean… what are they buying? Just curious."

"Just supplies I guess," answered Deak.

Leia turned her attention to Luke's friend Fixer and to the strangers. The strangers were all human, and wore local clothes. She wasn't sure if they were from the planet, but from the way Luke and his friends seem to be acting, it seemed that they were offworlders. She committed their faces to memory. As she did so, she experienced a feeling of Déjà vu. She was sure she had met one of the men before. Touching the Force, she felt no danger so she shrugged the feeling off.

Fixer's conversation with the men concluded rather quickly. Cammie had disappeared a few moments before and then came back with a package in her hand. She handed it over to the men and took a credit chip from them. The men nodded their thanks and left out of another entranceway. As soon as the deal was completed, Fixer and Cammie strolled over to where Leia, Luke and his friends were.

"Hey Wormie," smiled Fixer. "Haven't seen you around in a bit. What's the deal?"

"Uncle Owen's been keeping me busy. It's getting close to harvest time," answered Luke. It seemed to Leia that Fixer knew what Luke was talking about and didn't need further explanation. Pleasantries were quickly exchanged and Luke got to them point. "Anyway, Fixer, I was planning to take Leia out to the run and need to know if Biggs or anyone is out there. I need any info on the winds if you got them."

"I'm not sure if Biggs is out there, but the winds are out of the North East. The greens should be all good, and most of the blues except the one out of the barrel spoke. The blacks should be ok too. You taking her on a green run?"

"Yeah…" started Luke.

"What's a green run?" interjected Leia.

"Runs are ordered. Green, Yellow, Blue, Brown and Black," explained Fixer.

"Beggar's canyon is like… a whole bunch of Canyons running together. There are dozens of baths through there," added Luke.

Leia nodded. She knew that her father… THEIR father had ridden the canyon once long ago. This was something she could share with him. She could feel the excitement beginning to set in. "So… when are we going to do this, Luke?"

"Well, let's get some food and a drink first. Trust me you need the energy."

"Alright… you're the native guide after all," shrugged Leia as she followed Luke and his friends into a dining room area of the station. She was definitely looking forward to this.

* * *

_At the entrance of Beggar's Canyon…_

Leia and Luke rode at a moderate pace from Tosche Station towards Beggar's Canyon. As they rode, Leia let her thoughts wander to her brother. He was just a boy. She had spoken to his friends and realized that they had little ambition to leave this world. They were content to stay here. More concerning was the fact that they seemed to know little about the galaxy outside. Luke was different from them because he had off world aspirations but like them, he knew almost nothing about life between the stars. _He would get eaten alive out there… He's not ready to leave._ Leia sighed. It would not be possible to bring him with her as much as she wanted to. What would happen if she did? Palpatine would certainly know of it and try to kill him. She and her father could try to protect him but what kind of life would that be? As the thought of her father came into her mind she cringed. She had no idea what she was going to tell him. She had never lied to him before or even hidden anything from him. Now the thought that maybe she shouldn't tell him came unbidden into her mind.

"Leia…" came Luke's voice interrupting her thoughts. "We're almost there. Look ahead you can see some other speeders and bikes up there."

Indeed she could. As the two began to descend down into the canyon, she saw several speeders down ahead of her. "Do you have any idea who they are Luke?" she asked into her mic.

"Not from this far out. There seems to be four speeders down there. Not sure if its Biggs and the Darklighter clan. Hopefully it is, because then we can make this a real race."

Leia smiled at the sound of her brother's enthusiasm. As the two neared the other riders they started to slow down. Leia could see that some of the riders were leaning up against their bikes as if they were resting.

_Wait… no one rests up against their bikes like that…_The thought shot through her mind. Instantly she reached into the Force and she could feel no life from the riders ahead. "LUKE!" she screamed into the mic. "GUN IT GUN IT NOW!"

She revved up her engine and accelerated as quickly as she could. There was a harrowing war cry and three blaster bolts came streaming out of the rocks not forty meters to her right. They barely missed her. Luke seeing the shots also gunned his engine and shot forward following her.

"Leia! Those are Sand people! We have to turn around now!"

"We can't turn around Luke. They are waiting for us back there. Is there another way out of the canyon?"

"We'd have to make a run to get out… I don't know what Sand people are doing all the way out here. They never come out here!"

Leia knew. The slavers had come to this world. They had set up a base in sand people territory and most likely had pushed them out. This was not good for the people of Anchorhead.

"Who cares why Luke!" she said sharply into the mic. "Find us the fastest way out of here!"

"There's only a Black run to get out of here fast Leia…I'm not sure if you can make it through there!"

_Oh I'm going to smack him for that… pretentious arrogant son of a bantha…_

"Just GO LUKE!"

More blaster bolts came from the side and back as the two siblings tore through the canyon. She noticed that Luke began to slow down and she followed his lead. A huge blast of wind suddenly blasted through a crevice on their right side and she had to quickly compensate for it. _Wow…any faster and I would have been bits and pieces on the canyon wall here._

She could feel Luke in the Force now. He was tapping it deeply without even realizing he was doing it. His essence was like a flaming bonfire on a cold winter night. Leia watched in awe as she followed him through the run. Luke flowed with the winds as if they were a natural part of the course. The swirling eddies seemed to help push him along and they worked in his favor instead of against. Leia grinned as she watched a master rider at work. She too was holding the Force deeply. She matched Luke turn for turn, content to let him lead. She didn't know how long they had been going; the canyon seemed to be endless.

After a bit, they reached a straight away. There seemed to be little danger here, but Luke began to accelerate. "Leia, we have to get through this as fast as possible. If the Sand people are in the canyon then they have to be camped around here. We just ran into a scouting party I think."

No sooner than Luke's words registered then she began to hear the howls of hundreds of Sand people. Along side the walls of the canyon, Leia saw dozens of families. This didn't concern her as much as the dozens of warriors that seemed to be streaming down the cliff face at them. Luckily they were on foot and were just blurs as she and Luke blasted past them. There were a few blaster bolts fired, but they weren't even close to hitting them.

"How close are we to the end?" asked Leia.

"Just around this bend, and then we are in open desert," answered Luke. His voice was gloomy and quite worried.

"What's the problem Luke?"

"We're a hundred clicks from anywhere Leia… and… well we won't have the gas to make it."

"We have extra fuel packs strapped…" she noted.

"We'll have to stop… still let's hope that we can make it to the edge of Old Ben's territory. Sand people don't go there."

Just as the two siblings came flying out of the end of the run, Leia's heart sank. There, not half a click away was a small Sand person encampment. "Leia…" came Luke's voice. "I'm almost out of fuel."

Leia looked down at her own fuel meter and noted that she was about out. "Luke let's make it as far as we can and refuel. If we do it fast we can be up and out of here before they notice."

"They already noticed us Leia."

"Well we better be fast then," she retorted.

The two set down their bikes quickly. Leia reached out with the Force and she could feel a group of Sand people on their way to their position. Firmly putting them out of her mind, she un-strapped her extra fuel tanks and then methodically began to fuel her swoop bike. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Luke doing the same. She turned and made eye contact with him, and flashed him a reassuring smile. She could feel his anxiety and fear rolling off of him in waves.

Sighing, she knew that they weren't going to make it. They had to top off. If they only half filled their tanks and abandoned the fuel they would only make it halfway back across the desert before they had to walk. That would be certain death since they had no supplies with them. Then again she could always comm. Rogriss but she definitely didn't want to do that.

Leia could feel the Sand people getting closer. In fact she could make them out now in the distance. She could hear their war cries. She didn't have a blaster with her, but she did have her knife and her saber. Again, she glanced at Luke. How could she possible explain the light saber to him? She couldn't.

There was only one course of action. Seeing her brother completely absorbed in refueling. Leia reached into the Dark Side and slipped silently behind Luke. She lifted one hand and struck him hard in the back of the head in a precise manner. She could feel his shock and sudden fear as he lost consciousness. There was a small cry in the Force and it caused her heart to leap into her throat—Luke's fear had not been for himself, but for her.

"Don't worry little brother," she grinned. They were twins but she couldn't help but see him as her younger brother. He was so innocent. "I'll protect you. I promise."

With that promise, Leia turned towards the oncoming sand people with a feral grin on her face.

It was not more than ten minutes before the first Sand person began rushing at a black cloaked figure. It was not more than ten seconds before that first Sand person was decapitated by a gleaming red blade.

The other sand people immediately stopped their rush. Leia could feel their fear. In fact, they began to slowly edge back away from her. It seemed that they were aware that they could not defeat a Force user. Yet, Leia had no intention of leaving witnesses alive behind her. She seized the Force and leapt out at them.

_HOW DARE THESE SAND CRETINS PLACE MY BROTHER'S LIFE IN DANGER!?!?!_

That thought flared through her mind. She tore through the next two sand people killing them with clean strokes of her blade. They died quickly. Too quickly for Leia's tastes.

With a force empowered jump, she leapt ahead of the five remaining sand people. The warriors skidded to a stop in front of her. She tasted their fear and felt it invigorate her. There were no witnesses around. She could try out arts that she had not yet perfected. Sith lightning got boring sometimes. The first warrior was seized by an invisible force. He could not move any of his extremities. It was as if the very air around him was holding him in place. This was in fact what was happening. Leia placed the sand person in a Force bind, and then she split off a portion of her concentration and slammed him with a powerful force push. Normally a Force push would throw a being backwards. But, because this sand person was being held in a bind, only a portion of him flew backwards. To the other sand people, it seemed as if his body was ripped apart. The arms and legs stayed, but the rest of the body was thrown ten feet backwards.

Leia nodded clinically at her accomplishment. It was a very interesting way to kill someone. She then reached out her hands and red energy forked out from her hands. They tore into two of the other men and they crumpled to the ground their life forces drained by the young Sith. Their faces looked old and it was as if they had their muscles sucked out from them.

The last two sand people broke out of their horrified daze. They knew they were going to die but now that fear filled them with strength. One of them threw his gaffi stick at Leia which she negligently knocked aside with a wave of her hand. The two ran at her screaming their war cries.

"If you want to scream," chided Leia pleasantly, "I can help make you scream."

This time it was sizzling blue lightning that poured out of her hands. The two sand people were stroke by it and blown backwards. Leia chose not to cease her onslaught. Instead she tempered it a bit so that the force lightning would not kill the two men quickly. For more than a minute she listened to their screams before they died. Perhaps she was wrong. Force lightning didn't ever get boring.

With her opponents dead, she lifted their bodies from the ground with the Force and flung them as far as she could. She didn't want Luke waking up to the sight of smoldering corpses. That would take far too much explanation. Double checking that she had covered up her massacre, Leia walked back towards the bikes.

Finding Luke still unconscious, Leia felt a stab of guilt. _Did I hit him too hard?_ She knelt at his side and grabbed his wrist to check for a pulse. "Luke?" she asked gently. There was no answer. Sighing, Leia walked over to her bike and pulled out a canteen and took a sip. It looked like she was going to have to wait a bit. Sitting down she set her head on Luke's shoulder, let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She reached out with her Force senses to see if there was anything out there, but there was nothing. She couldn't nap, but she could meditate. She knew she was confused on what she would do after meeting her brother. Perhaps the Force could help her. As she touched the Force she felt the slightest tremor. Her eyes flashed open instantly and she beheld a hooded figure walking up towards her brother and her. Leia's hand touched her saber, readying for combat.

The stranger removed his hood as he approached revealing an old man with a weathered face. His hair had long lost its color and become a silver gray. His beard was the same color. Yet, despite his elderly appearance, the man still walked with a certain commanding presence despite his old weathered gray robe.

He stopped only a few yards from Leia with his hands held out to his sides in a non threatening gesture.

"Well, hello there," were the first words that Leia heard from the Jedi once known as Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

New Chapter! Yes the story is still alive and going! I will try to post the next one in early December when my finals are done.

This chapter is as of yet unedited.


	32. Act 1'14: Sith Speciality

Heart of Darkness

Act 1'14: Sith Specialty

Cka3ka

_The Dune Sea, Tatooine…_

"Hello there…" greeted the old wizened man.

Leia shifted her stance and looked over the old man, her deep brown eyes boring into his light blue-gray ones. This man unnerved her. He had arrived only minutes after she had dispatched the sand people so she was sure that he had witnessed the event. Most reasonable sentients didn't approach someone who had just massacred a dozen sand people in a brutal and psychotic manner. Yet, this man stood in a relaxed manner with his hands hidden in his robes looking completely at ease. Even more nerve wracking, Leia could barely feel the man in the Force. It was as if he were some sort of shadow or mist.

"Hello to you, sir," answered Leia cautiously. It was best to feel out an unknown opponent and a battle of words was as dangerous as a battle with lightsabers. She knew this well. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I am a friend of the young man behind you. I came to see if he was alright."

Jedi. She knew that he was a Jedi and that he was somehow clouding her view of the force. It made sense that the Jedi Council, after whisking her and her brother away, would leave a watcher. This old man was Luke's guardian.

"Luke's perfectly fine. He took a mild blow to the head which knocked him unconscious. He should be up and about rather shortly," replied Leia. She moved casually and without threat so as to stand between the old man and her brother. She didn't want him to get to Luke, but she also didn't want to start a fight. Siri had shown her that while she was quite good at annihilating gangs, and sand people, she was still not quite a match for an experienced Jedi. And this Jedi was probably as experienced as you got.

"I am sure you are correct. I have some skill at healing and it would not hurt to confirm that he is alright, would it? Let me see him."

That was reasonable, Leia thought to herself, it wouldn't hurt to get a second opinion that Luke was alright. After all, she might have hit him a bit too hard. What if he was hurt? What if she hurt him? Yes, it was best to let this old man check.

Leia slowly began to step aside when she realized what was happening. The Jedi was mind tricking her! She seized the Dark Side and felt its power course through her ridding her mind of the compulsion. With a snarl she unleashed a bolt of Force lightning at the old man. In a fluid motion her light saber flicked out from inside her own robe. Igniting it, she leveled its blood red blade at the old man and whispered dangerously, "Get out of my mind, old man."

The man simply held up a hand and dissipated the lightning. It forced him a few steps back, but otherwise he was completely untouched.

"It was naïve of me to hope that you were not a Sith," sighed the old man to himself. "I cannot allow you to bring harm to Luke… and I cannot let you return to report to your master."

Leia felt a flicker in the Force. The old man slowly took out his light saber and ignited it. With a snap hiss, a gleaming green blade flashed out. The shadowy Force signature that she had been feeling disappeared. It was replaced by something… overwhelming. Leia hissed at the immense power radiating from the man before her. It was… It was like standing next to her father. _KENOBI!_ All the other great Jedi had been killed during the purges save Kenobi and Yoda. This was a man and not some little green thing so this had to be Kenobi. Surely only a Jedi Master of the council was this powerful and besides what other Jedi would be trusted to guard Luke? She had to know for sure though.

"You are Obi-wan Kenobi?" she asked with perhaps a bit too much enthusiasm. She was beginning to feel a little vertigo. If this was Kenobi this was the man who had destroyed her father; who had put him in that horrible suit. The thought of vengeance flashed through her, but only for a second. Quickly, she brought herself under control. She had thought about what she would do if she ever met Kenobi many years ago. She had once even brought it up with her father. She knew for a fact that her father wanted Kenobi for himself. He had never divulged his reasoning, but he had strictly forbidden her into looking for his old nemesis.

"I once was," said the old man stepping forward calmly.

Leia inwardly smiled. Her father couldn't blame her for running into him on accident. There would be a lecture for sure, but that was fine. She basked in his lectures sometimes. It meant that he truly cared for her. It also gave her a chance to cause Kenobi some pain. She certainly couldn't beat him in a duel, but not all duels were physical or even force related. There were other ways to make a person hurt, and Kenobi was as vulnerable to them as anyone else. Leia knew a lot about Obi Wan Kenobi from the two people closest to him. She chose her words with care.

"It seems to me that you are taking a step down Master Kenobi. I am but a humble student in the ways of the Force. Are not Sith _Lords_ your specialty?" Only four people had witnessed that interchange—her father, Count Dooku, Palpatine, and Obi-wan himself. Leia wanted Obi-wan to conclude who SHE was by himself. An outright proclamation wouldn't have the same effect.

It was an unwilling smile, but it was a smile that flittered across Obi-wan's lips. Leia knew that that particular moment of bravado would be remembered. Still, Obi-wan began to walk towards her. She backed off, and the two began to circle each other. Leia had no intention of making the first move; she knew that would be unwise.

"I see a smile," remarked Leia impishly. "It's quite a handsome one. No wonder Master Tachi was so attracted to it."

Kenobi frowned at the mention of Siri's name. "It seems that the Emperor sent you well prepared."

The conclusion she had hoped he would reach. "You are mistaken Master Kenobi. I do not serve the Emperor. Nor will I ever."

"Vader and the Emperor are one and the same. Both servants of the Dark Side."

"Anakin," she corrected him. Seeing the shock on his face, she shrugged. "It's his birth name after all. You might like to think that it is Darth Vader that you put into that black suit, Master Kenobi, but you delude yourself. Within that darkness still beats the heart of Anakin Skywalker."

Kenobi didn't respond. His saber didn't waver, but there was a sad glint in his eyes. Leia could see that he was beginning to draw conclusions. It was all or nothing now. It was time for the truth.

"He hates you, but he still loves you. Even now he rarely speaks ill of you," said Leia.

"I'm surprised he speaks of me at all," noted Obi-wan. The two continued to circle each other—neither willing to make the first strike and both curious about their opponents.

"Rarely, but it is difficult to hear the past of Anakin Skywalker without any mention of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The two of you were inseparable since your master Qui-gon took him off of Tatooine. There are times when his voice actually is filled with nostalgia about the old days. It's quite disgusting considering what you did to him. He should hate you as I hate you."

At her words, Obi Wan looked at her sharply. He could feel the claimed hatred in her directed at him and was surprised by it. There was no reason for her to hate him. He had never met this woman before. It was absolutely unthinkable that Anakin… no Vader would share his past with any apprentice. He looked at her and then at look and a sinking feeling began to take hold. They were the same age, and within the young girls face he saw Anakin and Padme both. Vader had found his daughter. He felt a great sadness come upon him at Bail's failure to keep Leia from Vader. "Bail Organa was a good man," said Obi Wan abruptly more to himself than anyone else.

"You speak of him the past tense. What makes you think he still is not a good man?" said Leia. She knew what he was assuming. "Ahhh… you believe that when father found me that he killed Organa? You are mistaken. My foster father lives still, and is well. He continues as he always has, most likely opposing the Empire."

There was a look of shock on Kenobi's face.

"The incredulous look on your face is quite amusing Master Kenobi," smirked Leia. "You always did underestimate him."

"You look very much like your mother," said Kenobi.

"Yes. Father mentions it from time to time. It pains him to look at me sometimes, I think. It reminds him of what he has lost… of his errors," she said softly.

"He told you what happened?" asked Kenobi shocked. He would have thought that Vader would have lied to his daughter. It was certainly a fact that could turn her against him.

"That it was by his hand that she died? Yes." answered Leia. She looked at the disbelief written on his face. "You really thought that Anakin Skywalker was no more, didn't you Master Kenobi? It was easier for you. Vader killed Skywalker, and then you killed Vader, left him to burn to death on Mustafar."

Leia paused for a moment. She could sense Obi-wan's emotions were beginning to unravel. His Force presence had been strong and steady before, but now it began to waver.

"Do you ever think about him?" she asked, truly curious herself. She knew that Kenobi had raised her father. She also knew that for the first half of his life, Kenobi, along with her mother, were the two pillars of his life. Here she was given the opportunity to learn more about her father, and she never ever missed those chances.

"Often," he replied. He looked at her and suddenly his shoulders slumped slightly. He shut off his blade, but his stance remained alert. "It does not seem that we are going to fight," he said wryly. "You do take after your mother."

Leia let out a little chuckle. "I prefer negotiation to violence. Though…" she gave a pointed look at the sand people's corpse, "I'm certainly not above indulging in mayhem on occasion." She glanced at his deactivated saber. "Aren't you afraid that I will kill you?"

"You would find that there is a bit more fight in these old bones then you anticipated," remarked Kenobi with a ghost of a smile.

"I probably would. It still doesn't mean that I don't want to hurt you as you hurt me and my family."

"And that is why you told me what you have. You wish me to feel regret over what I did. You know me very well, but not quite well enough," replied Obi-wan. "I would not change my actions. Your father destroyed and betrayed the Order. He killed younglings. As much as I might grieve for the loss of my friend… my brother…" Obi-wan paused, struggling for a way to say what he wanted to.

"He got what he deserved?" supplied Leia. Anger smoldered in her eyes. "Typical Jedi nonsense… To love a principle… to love their Order and its rules more than the sentients who comprised the order. It was you and your order that drove him down that path to darkness. Do you think Palpatine alone could have done it? He knew the weakness of the Jedi… and he exploited it."

"And this excuses his actions?"

"No. But understanding leaves to forgiveness," answered Leia. "I forgave my father my mother's death long ago. I understood that he was driven and manipulated into… that mistake. He lost himself in his emotions."

"And that is the Dark Side. A lesson you should learn."

"A lesson I HAVE learned," snapped Leia. This was not going where she wanted it to go. She wanted him to be hurt, wanted him to regret his actions.

Obi-wan waved her comment aside. "So you want me to forgive Anakin? I forgave Anakin long ago, but I do not think I can forgive Vader."

"They are the same."

"No. I saw the look in his eyes when we battled on Mustafar. Anakin and Vader are not the same."

"That… is utterly delusional. Anakin Skywalker loved my mother… he loved you as a brother. Now he calls himself Darth Vader, and I know that he loves me. He even cares deeply for Jix and… others. The Vader that I know seems to me much like the Anakin you knew. It is simply that you are now on opposite sides and you can't stand it. You cannot stand that you made no effort to help him; can't stand that there was a spark in that darkness that you could have rekindled."

Suddenly she had a thought. "Tell me Master Kenobi, did my mother ever give up on him? Did she in her dieing moments curse my father?"

Obi-wan looked troubled. "No, she did not." Padme's last words came to him. He had not thought about them in decades. _There is still good in him. _But it had been too late.

"I see. So my mother tried to save him… tried to walk him away from his demons and break Palpatine's grip. She died in her attempt; she gave her life in an effort to save him. But you, Master Kenobi, you didn't even try. You just put him in that nightmarish suit. I'm not sure how my father could have ever loved you."

"If your goal was to hurt me," said Obi-wan. "Then you have succeeded." He ignited his saber again. But I still won't let you take Luke to him. I won't let you harm him either."

"I would not ever harm Luke," she said flatly. "And no, I will not step aside. You've done enough to the Skywalker family Master Kenobi. You betrayed them, and then shattered them. What more will you do, Master Kenobi? Murder me?"

She tossed her own light saber to the ground. "Strike me down, Master Kenobi."

He looked at her thoughtfully. Sighing, he deactivated his saber again. "I have failed Anakin already." Slowly he added, "Perhaps you are his redemption, and I will not take that from him."

Slowly, he reached into his cloak and brought out another light saber. "This was your father's. I had thought to give it to Luke when he was… ready." Slowly Obi-wan walked over to her and reached out to hand it to her.

Leia took the saber into her hand. The instant she touched it she could sense the vast history that this saber held. This was the weapon that had slain Count Dooku. It was the weapon her father had fought his former master with. It was amazing that Kenobi had kept it all this time. A vision formed in her mind. There was Kenobi in his little hut here on Tatooine rolling this weapon in his hand over and over. He was alone, so alone, but he still had his memories—memories of the times he and Anakin were comrade in arms, brothers. The old man clung to those memories, but there was something else. The future. The man had hope in the future that a young boy might redeem his father. Leia felt her hatred ease, replaced by an overwhelming sense of pity.

She firmly placed the saber back into Obi-wan's hands. "No. This is… for my brother. I won't take it from him." Looking into his eyes, she added meaningfully. "Or you."

Obi-wan nodded, respect shining in his eyes. "You are your mother's child."

"And my father's."

Obi-wan chuckled deeply. "He would agree with me on this," he said almost teasingly.

Leia looked over at Luke and then back at Obi-wan. "I don't think he should leave Tatooine. He is happy here," she remarked. "Will you give me your word that you will not take him from here… from his family?"

"What will your father do when he finds out he has a son?"

"Throw things most likely," replied Leia.

Obi-wan laughed. "Yes, I can see that."

"Truthfully, I don't know. I'm not sure if I should even tell him, but… I don't want to lie to him. We'll find out when I get back."

There was a groan, and both turned to find Luke stirring.

"Master Kenobi, I cannot stay for more than a day longer on this world. I came to visit my grandmother's grave and the Lars. Finding Luke here was… unexpected. I haven't even told him that I am his sister. You will continue to watch over him, will you not?"

"I always have."

"And will you take him away?"

"No."

"Then we are in agreement. I think you better leave before he comes to. There would be too many questions otherwise."

"Until we meet again… Leia Skywalker," nodded Obi-wan Kenobi as he departed.

"Hopefully not, Master Kenobi. You are a most… unnerving man," replied Leia as she turned back to Luke.

Slowly she knelt next to him. "Hey… are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. What happened? I just got hit by something… how are we still alive?" asked her brother.

"Old man Kenobi came by," said Leia.

"Oh… old Ben, yeah… the Sand people are afraid of him. They say he's a wizard."

"Ben?..." It made sense that he changed his name… She could see him being a Ben Kenobi. "Well I didn't see much magic. Anyway, lets get home. Too much excitement for one day… at least for me."

"Your right… Bantha spit, Uncle Owen's going to be mad."

"It'll be alright Luke. Uncle Owen being mad at you isn't the worse thing in the world… not by a long shot."

"You haven't been through some of the lectures he's given me."

Leia just smiled. Luke's naivety was so endearing. She just gave him a big hug. "One day, we'll both do something wrong and I can sit through one of them with you. Maybe even today. It'll be like we're brother and sister."

"Sister huh?" smiled Luke. "I always wished I had a sister."

"And I always wanted a brother. So?"

"Sure thing sis… but I'm the older brother. You have to do what I say," smirked Luke.

"What? There is no way you are older! I'm totally older than you, and you do what I say."

"You wish."

"I don't wish, it is so!"

"It's so because you said it was so? No way."

"Yes way."

"No way."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

And on and on and on until they reached the Lars farmstead an hour later.

* * *

AN: Leave a review, make me happy! It was you hardcore reviewers who got me back into this. For the full story check the note in the forums.  Ciao. CK. 


	33. Act 1'15: Rebels and Slavers

Heart of Darkness

Act 1'15: Slavers and Rebels

Cka3ka

_Lars Homestead…_

"Goodbye Luke," said Leia as she embraced him tightly. "I will see you again soon."

"It was great to meet you Leia… Are you sure you have to go so soon?" asked Luke, embracing her tightly. They had spent the evening being scolded at by Owen about responsibility. Usually Luke would have been annoyed, but this time he found it more funny than anything else as he and Leia shared amused glances between them.

"You are free to stay as long as you like," added Beru.

"Thank you Aunt Beru, but I have to go. Pooj has to get to Coruscant and I have work."

"Well, I hope you will visit soon, again. I wish we could have made it more comfortable for you two." Beru was obviously concerned that two obviously wealthy young women would find their accommodations unsuitable.

"We will," smiled Pooja. "And everything was wonderful Aunt Beru."

"Of course. Good bye."

The Nabierre/Skywalker/Lars clan waved goodbye to each other. Leia and Pooja made their way to their aircar. When they got there, Leia activated D4 again, and then revved up the car, checking all the status lights and such.

"Greetings Mistress Leia, Mistress Pooja. Are there any biological sentients that need to be terminated?" asked D4 as he came to life.

"No, D4. There are no Sentients to kill," chuckled Pooja. The droid was pretty funny at times. Her own sense of humor was beginning to get warped from hanging out with her cousin. It was probably not a good thing.

"Drats," intoned the droid causing Leia and Pooja to look at each other and burst out laughing.

"So what's the plan cuz?" asked Pooja to her younger relative.

"Well… I don't want to seem… unwelcoming but I think it's time for us to part ways," said Leia carefully. Seeing Pooja's raised eyebrow, she explained herself. "I saw a pair of suspicious guys when Luke and I went out to Anchorhead. There's also this Sand people migration which I'm certain is caused by the slavers. It's time to call in Veers and his… exterminators."

"Ahh… I see. Not much for a politician to do then," chuckled Pooja unoffended. She genuinely liked her younger cousin. "I should also head to Naboo. I would offer you an invite but I understand that you won't come until your father is ready. When he is… I would like both of you to come."

"If I can convince him… he is such a grouch sometimes."

"Of course, Darth Vader the grouch," chuckled Pooja. Indeed. Her humor was definitely getting warped.

"You should just call him Uncle D," laughed Leia. "Trust me. He'll find it amusing."

"I'll bet."

"Anyway, I think we drive off into the desert a little, and then have Rogriss send a shuttle. I probably should also get Siri to come down… I feel like I should tell her about Kenobi… I might despise him, but I am coming to like my Jedi tutor."

"Ahh… So when will we be able to get together again. Perhaps lunch or some shopping on Coruscant?"

"We will have to be careful. I'll need yet another identity, but yes Coruscant it is. I plan to be heading there as soon as I meet up with father," replied Leia. "Oh… meet up with Viqi Shesh if you can… subtlety. I want to be able to see her too and it would be nice if it can be done without suspicion at once."

"Sure… sounds like a plan."

"A plan it is."

* * *

_The Dune Sea…Several hours outside of Anchorhead…_

The Imperial shuttles descended from the sky like a flock of white raptors. Leia raised her hood to obscure her features as the first shuttle ramp began to descend. Maximillian Veers, and Siri Tachi, also hooded, descended the ramp of the shuttle towards her and Pooja. As the two approached, Leia touched Pooja slightly on the elbow. It was her way of telling her cousin goodbye.

Pooja turned and smiled at her, and then strode up to the major. "Major Veers. I will be departing for Naboo as soon as a shuttle clears for departure. Could you make sure that Commodore Rogriss is aware of this."

"Of course, Senator. Will you require a separate shuttle or will one of these do?" asked Veers.

"One of these will be fine. It was a pleasure to meet you, Major," said Pooja. The two exchanged a brief handshake and then Pooja headed towards the shuttles.

As Pooja left, Veers and the hooded Siri walked towards Leia. They quickly exchanged pleasantries before Leia gave her instructions.

"Major, I need your strike force to be ready as soon as possible. We need to begin reconnaissance over Sand people territory near the site that the locals refer to as Beggar's canyon. I am sure the slavers are the cause of the sand people's migration."

"That is sound reasoning, my Lady."

"I will be heading to Anchorhead to find a pair of men who I suspect may be involved. It may be several days before I make contact."

"We will be ready to strike when you are ready, my Lady. Will you being going alone?"

"No… I will be traveling with… uh… my companion here. I will notify you if I need anything." There was a hint of dismissal in Leia's voice.

"Understood," replied Veers. "Good luck and good hunting, my Lady."

Leia nodded and turned to Siri as Veers returned to his troops.

"A pleasant few days off?" asked Siri before Leia could begin.

"Oh yes… a most interesting few days. I ran into your old paramour, Obi-wan Kenobi here on Tatooine," said Leia.

"Obi-wan is here?" gasped Siri.

"Yes… I did not tell him about you. I do not know if you wish to see him. If you do, perhaps we can make a quick detour. I can wait for you."

Siri paused, obviously thinking about it. "That is a most generous offer Leia. I am surprised you trust me that much."

"I am too, but I want you to trust me too. To earn trust you must give it," she quipped.

"A very good observation. Let's go to Anchorhead first. It might be best that… Obi-wan and I remain… separate." There was a strange wavering in the Jedi Master's voice.

Leia touched Siri's arm in sympathy.

"Let's go," said Siri. "But do tell me about him… I hope he is well."

"He is," said Leia. She briefed Siri about the incident with the Sand people as the two walked to the air car. The conversation quickly turned to a discussion of the Force, as they began their journey to Anchorhead.

"I've been thinking about how to better your combat techniques. I think you are not suited to becoming a master of the saber," remarked Siri. "You've told me that you've practiced with the saber for years already."

"I have. I thought I was ready when I fought against Mara Jade. I am far more adept in the Force than she is, but she still pretty much kicked my ass."

"Yet you use Force lightning? That is one of the most advanced Dark Side techniques."

"It seems to come pretty naturally to me. It's through the focus of anger… and hate. I can always call it up whenever I need to."

"Interesting… I would like you to avoid using such techniques unless it is life or death. I think your saber work should be coupled with your better gift of mastering other Force techniques. For example, use the saber as a tool to open your enemy up to Force pushes. Another idea is for you to use two sabers instead of one. The second can be manipulated by your use of the Force. I've seen a few Jedi Masters who could control wield a saber with their Force powers."

"That would require me to split my focus… a lot."

"Yes, but I think you are skilled at that. Your mind races at… well you think real fast."

Leia laughed at Siri's comment. "Yes… sometimes too fast."

The two continued to bounce ideas as how to better Leia's saber skills for almost another hour.

"It is very nice to have someone discuss the Force with… and who can understand it. It's been so long since I've had such a conversation," mused Siri.

"I'm glad to be of service," chuckled Leia. "I find it very enjoyable as well."

"Mistresses," came D4's voice from the backseat. "My sensors are detecting two vehicles approaching from the north."

"Did someone spot us coming from the landing zone?" asked Leia. A frown crossed her face. She didn't want to get into any fights with Siri at her side. They had just begun forming a fragile trust between them. If she had to massacre a group of witnesses, she was sure that would not sit well with the Jedi Master.

"No… I didn't sense anything around when we landed, and your Major Veers seemed very competent. It does not seem to be a mistake he would make," said Siri. She paused a second then added, "I find myself becoming fond of some of these officers. Major Veers was most polite and a gentleman. He reminds me of many officers during the Republic."

"The Empire and Republic aren't that different. It's just the person at the top that's changed… Well no… since Palpatine ruled the Republic as well didn't he?"

"Yes, but his power was balanced by the Senate during the Republic."

"Hardly, the Senate was just a bickering bunch of power hungry idiots. You can't let those type of disgusting people into power less they corrupt the institutions. The power was balanced by the Jedi."

"Oh… something good to say about the Jedi, my padawan?" chuckled Siri.

Leia laughed. She was, technically, Siri's padawan now. Even if she was the true master of their relationship. "The thing is… if Palpatine was truly what he pretended to be during the Republic, then things would be much better."

"I won't argue that. As Chancellor he was one of the finest men I had the pleasure to meet. It was a shock to learn that he was the Sith Master."

"So… my padawan, what do you think is the best form of government?" asked Siri.

"I don't know… an Imperial Republic? Sounds like an oxymoron but it might work. An Empire ruled by a single person, but where there was more local sovereignty? The Empire would only interfere when matters got out of hand? But that has tons of problems with it too. Accountability and such. I have no idea. It's something to be worked out after we gut that wretched piece of Rancor shit on the throne right now."

"Well… I can agree with gutting Palpatine," chuckled Siri.

"How close are these vehicles, D4?" asked Leia.

"They are on intersecting course from the North. They will intercept us just outside of Anchorhead."

"It's probably coincidence," remarked Leia. "Or the Force at work. Wouldn't that be convenient?"

"The Force at work isn't always convenient. Most of the time it's downright bothersome. You should ask your father to share some more stories sometimes. The more embarrassing ones that he probably hasn't told you."

"Really? Do share."

"Not for me to tell. Incidents where garbage pits, strippers and alcohol never seem to have happened to Anakin Skywalker as far as he was concerned."

"Strippers? Father?"

"Your father was a very handsome man in his youth," explained Siri. "There were many women who… uh…"

"He was married! To my mother!"

"Yes, your mother was involved in that too."

"WHAT? You so have to tell me," exclaimed Leia.

"Not my story to tell… Most definitely not. I only heard it from Obi-wan when the three of us were out on a mission. The two of them always did try to out story tell the other."

"You are cruel."

Siri laughed heartily.

"You know… I wonder if father can't be healed. With the technology available… I don't understand why he can't get out of that suit. If we can CLONE people… we can certainly clone the tissues that were necessary to heal him."

"Perhaps he sees it as punishment for what he has done," mused Siri. "That would be very like the Anakin I knew. It would also divorce him from his past."

"My thoughts exactly," replied Leia. She lapsed into silence—a new plot hatching in her mind.

The silence stretched as the Sith apprentice and Jedi Master approached the city. The other three vehicles were well within sight now, but they seemed to be just heading for Anchorhead as well.

"I don't think there are that many visitors to Anchorhead usually," remarked Leia.

"I agree. We should probably investigate."

"Indeed."

Leia slowed down and waited for the other air cars to pull ahead. She then followed them to one of Anchorhead's hotels. It was a small hotel which doubled as a restaurant and tavern.

"Coincidence or Force?" asked Leia jokingly.

Siri sighed. "Either way it's going to be bothersome."

"Only one way to find out. Let's go."

"A Skywalker is a Skywalker," muttered Siri under her breath. "I refuse to be her Kenobi."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, padawan… nothing. Just an old woman's ramblings."

The two entered the establishment. They pushed back their hoods and looked around the room. Leia immediately regretted entering. There looking right at her was someone she never thought to see again. The beautiful features, the piercing eyes, and the silver hair were instantly recognizable. There before her stood her oldest friend—Winter of Alderaan.

"Ah shit," swore Leia.

"Mistress. Language please," said D4 causing Siri to laugh.

"What's the problem?" asked the Jedi Master.

"That's Winter… I knew her from Alderaan. She recognized me." Seeing Siri's look of alarm Leia quickly reassured her mentor. "Don't worry, there won't be a massacre. They aren't slavers and Winter was a friend."

"That is a most disappointing turn of events Mistress," sighed D4, as if droids could sigh.

"Keep quiet D4. You are not to attack or speak unless we are attacked."

"Of course, Mistress."

Leia led Siri and D4 across the small common room to where Winter was staring at her from. "Hello, Winter. No point in ignoring you since you recognized me. How have you been?" asked Leia.

"I… I'm good Leia. When I first saw you alive in Mos Eisley I couldn't believe my eyes. We've been looking for you ever since. Your father will be so happy to see you. We all thought you were dead."

"You saw me in Mos Eisley?"

"Yes, we identified you with Senator-elect Nabierre. We were concerned at first since its known she arrived at the same time as the Imperials so she is probably with them, but after contacting the Viceroy, he said there was nothing to worry about if you were with her. He wants us to get you out and back to Alderaan."

Leia's eyes went frosty. "Winter this is slit your throat knowledge. Who are these other people?"

"They are members of our organization, Leia… You remember Carlist Rieekan?"

Leia turned and looked at the four people that were with Winter. She remembered Carlist vaguely from her days on Alderaan. He was an advisor to her foster father and had been a general. "General Reeikan. I do remember you."

The other two men she recognized as purchasing moister collectors from Tosche station. They probably were the ones that recognized her and brought in Winter and Rieekan. They would have to suffer accidents, she could not let the fact that she was with Luke out.

"Princess… may I ask who your companion is?"

Leia paused. Then took a deep breath. "General, Winter… this is my partner Sara Teechi. We're working as bounty hunters. Right now, we're under Imperial contract to find a certain group of slavers that have been terrorizing the area."

"You're working for the Empire?" asked one of the men, who began to rise threatening.

"Sit down," snapped Rieekan. "We aren't here to fight them."

"But sir, they can destroy our cover," said the man.

_Oh you are SO going to suffer an accident,_ thought Leia nastily.

"I'm _contracted_ to the Empire for this job. I wouldn't serve Palpatine for the life of me, but these slavers are evil. Whatever you think about the Empire, they are doing a GOOD thing in bringing these slavers to justice," sneered Leia.

"Leia," said Winter. "Your father asked us to bring you to him as fast as possible."

This was a golden opportunity to join the Rebellion. Still, she knew that she shouldn't act too eager. Bail Organa was not a stupid man. He would not welcome her back without seeing what she had become. _Oh Siri I do love you. You don't know how much easier you make this._

"I can't, won't break this contract. I'm not going anywhere until these slavers are brought to justice."

"Then perhaps we can help," said Rieekan. He seemed to be pleased at her words. That was not surprising due to the fact that Alderaanians hated slavery. "I see that your Alderaanian upbringing still remains."

Leia just nodded in agreement at the General. "The Imperials are ready to launch an attack against the compound, but I don't want to call them until we get some of the slaves out or unless they can get to the slaves quickly. They want to get rid of the slavers, but don't care all that much about the slaves." It was a perfect little lie as it fit the rebellion's preconceived notions about the Empire. She, on the other hand, knew that Veers and Rogriss cared a lot about the slaves. They weren't evil men at all.

"Do you have any idea where they are?"

"In Sand people territory a few hours out from here. The sand people have been migrating into the area around Beggar's Canyon, so it is likely they are very nearby in that area."

The Rebels looked at each other. "Leia… we have been dealing with an organization in obtaining weapons…"

"Oh Force, don't tell me. Black Sun?"

"Yes."

"So they are the ones behind this… I thought they were just dealing spice."

"Well, we get our weapons from Black Sun, but we also know that they have been selling to another group… In fact…" Rieekan was interrupted by one of the other men.

"Sir! That's classified information!"

Rieekan shut the man up with a look. "As I was saying… they recommended that we contact this other group to arrange transport. They said they had easy ways of smuggling."

"Yes. They do. They have old Clone war cruisers. My information tells me that the insides of those cruisers had been converted to holds for keeping slaves."

Rieekan nodded. "I don't think we can consciously deal with slavers, but right now there is an Imperial blockade and we don't have any other way to get off with the weapons."

"We're working with the Empire right now. If we get the slavers they should be trusting enough so that we could get off the planet."

"That might work… will you come back with us to Alderaan."

Leia thought about that for a moment. "Yes… I would like to see… my foster-father again."

Rieekan nodded. "Alright then, we can set up a meeting with these slavers. You'll have to take it from there, but we'll help however we can."

"Thank you General."

AN: Sorry another slow chapter, but a lot needs to be developed. I'd like a quick fan vote on whether I should get into Leia's early days on Coruscant or should I move quickly through that… maybe 3-4 chapters and into ANH. I'm undecided on that and thought maybe you guys can push me one way or the other. Review please!

CK


	34. Act 1'16: Sandstorm

Heart of Darkness

Act 1'16: Sandstorm

Cka3ka

_The Dune Sea… Near Beggar's Canyon…_

Leia, and Siri along with D4, followed the Rebels to their pre-arranged meeting point. It was a patch of empty desert. There were a dozen heavily armed men waiting for them when they arrived.

"D4, prepare for combat."

"Mistress?" asked the droid enthusiastically. "Does the mistress finally wish D4 to terminate biological sentients?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank you so much Mistress."

"Leia we aren't armed except for our light sabers," pointed out Siri. "Do you wish to proclaim ourselves as Jedi?"

Oops. She forgot about that.

"Well… We won't leave any survivors."

"What about the our allies?"

Leia pondered that for a second. She felt that she could trust Rieekan and Winter. The other two… well she was planning to arrange for their demise anyway so it didn't matter. "Don't worry about them. I think that them knowing we are "Jedi" will help us."

Siri shrugged.

The Rebels were already out of their cars walking towards the men. Leia nodded to D4 and Siri, and they began to walk towards the men as well.

"So do you have the payment?" asked one of the slavers without any introduction.

"We have it. We are agreed then that you will take us off planet to Tarsis."

"We are agreed," said the man. "We need to check you for weapons and then we'll be on our way."

Rieekan waved everyone else forward and Leia walked nonchalantly forward. She decided that since she was suppose to be a Jedi and Siri was really one that she should offer the slavers a chance of surrender.

"Gentleman. You are all under arrest for violating the Imperial statute on slavery," she proclaimed. "Drop your weapons now and we'll see that you get a fair trial."

The men didn't respond with words. Instead they immediately drew their weapons. Half of them didn't even get their weapons out of their holster before D4 opened fire annihilating a third of them with his heavy blasters.

The ones that did get their weapons out opened fire on Leia. Why do the bad guys always aim at the person making the announcement of arrest? With a flick of the force her light saber was in her hand and the gleaming red blade deflected all the shots aimed at her. Siri didn't even draw her blade, and just force slammed two of the men, including the leader into the ground. The other slavers dove looking for cover as D4's heavy guns trained on them.

As for the Rebels they didn't even react. Rieekan and his men were totally stricken dumb by the sight of the two Jedi.

Leia laughed inwardly at this. If they only knew the truth about her. Turning her attention back to the slavers, she absently deflected a shot from one slaver into another. It was too easy. Normally, she would have unleashed the Dark Side against them, but she had agreed to Siri's request not to use the deeper Dark Side powers. Leia tried to always keep her word. Instead, she leapt forward at three of the remaining slavers. She covered the ground between them in two strides, and then her blade flashed out and in two strokes she struck down all three men.

The fighting was over in moments. Seven of the men were smoldering hulks of burning flesh. Three had been carved apart by her blade, and the remaining two were unconscious.

She turned to see Siri shaking her head at her.

"What?"

"That was unnecessary," she chided, but there was no anger behind her words.

"Sorry," she said insincerely. "I'll try to be more elegant next time."

Leia walked over to where the leader was laying on the ground dazed. She nudged him with her foot which elicited a groan.

Winter came over to Leia then. "Leia! Are you a Jedi?" she gasped. Rieekan was right behind her.

"Not quite," answered Leia truthfully, "But… I'm sorry to deceive you but my partner is really a Jedi Master. I've been learning how to use the Force from her."

There was wonder in both Rieekan and Winter's eyes.

"None of that… we have to get moving. The main group would expect us to be there shortly. We have to get there before the Imperial attack and save as many slaves as we can."

All the rebels agreed with that and they quickly bound up the two survivors. Leia began to question the leader. "Where is your main compound? I don't have time to be nice and gentle about this. Tell me or I'll give you to the droid."

"Bugger off, bitch," snarled the man. Leia clenched her hands. If Siri and the Rebels weren't there she'd show this man some serious pain, Sith style. But she couldn't without compromising her identity. She turned to Siri with a pleading look on her face. It was a Please can I use the Dark Side and make him scream and scream and scream look.

Siri stepped forward. "Let me Leia… there are other ways than the Dark Side to get information."

Siri took Leia's place in front of the leader. "Do you know what we are?" she asked simply.

"You're just a bunch of fools who don't know who yer messing with."

"That's what Aurra Sing thought too," smirked Siri. "You know her right? Tall, light skinned with a top knot. Very scary."

The man said nothing, but it was obvious that he knew who she was talking about.

"She's dead. My young padawan over there put a knife through her throat. Most unpleasant."

Leia looked at Siri and sighed. She knew what Siri was doing. She was distracting him and once he was properly set up she was going mind trick the information from the man's head. I could have done that! But of course, Siri didn't know that she was good at mind manipulation.

She could feel the Force building around Siri.

"Don't be afraid," said Siri in a calm and gentle voice. "Just tell me. Tell me where the main compound you are keeping the slaves is."

The man's eyes glazed over and he began to give coordinates. As soon as he finished Siri stepped back and smiled at Leia. "See not hard at all."

"I could have done that," scowled Leia lightly. She then cocked her head at D4. Without warning the droid opened fire and the two remaining men were incinerated.

"What was that?" cried Winter. The other rebels and Siri looked equally shocked.

"D4!" yelled Leia at the droid. "Why did you do that?"

"Mistress. We have the coordinates now. Those men's utility was at an end. Was D4 supposed to do otherwise?"

Leia said nothing, silently pleased with the droid for its deviousness.

"They were helpless," said Siri angrily.

"Sorry," replied Leia. "D4 gets… out of control sometimes." She turned to the droid and scolded it. "D4, please do not do that again without permission. Those men were helpless and we do not kill helpless sentients."

"We don't?" The confusion in the Droid's words were obvious to all.

"No we don't," said Leia firmly. She would do something nice for the droid later and make it up to it. She felt bad making it take the heat for something she wanted him to do.

"Forgive me mistress. It will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't happen again!" she said firmly.

She pulled out her communicator and activated it. "Major Veers. Thirty minutes until you are cleared for the assault."

She gave him the coordinates and then put the communicator away. Leia sighed and looked over at the others. Siri looked furious, but the others seemed mollified. It was good enough.

"We have to hurry before the Empire begins there attack. Let's go. Oh… and can we borrow some blasters?"

It only took them ten minutes to get to the location of the compound. The base looked like a Sand people stronghold. There were palisades and guards on the gun turrets. Leia and Siri led the way as they stealthily approached the slaver base. They quickly took out a sentry on a rock outcropping outside of the base. Then the two Force users force leapt over the walls. Leia then dropped ropes down so that the Rebels could scale up over the walls. D4 couldn't scale the walls so she had ordered him to patrol the outside and to take care of any other sentries in that area.

Both she and Siri did not intend to use their sabers in this fight. There would be two many witnesses and there was no way they could keep news of this from the Emperor. Both were armed with blasters and Leia had her Noghri knife as well. They waited patiently for the other four to get to the top of the wall.

"Ok, Riekkan, and the two others here will come with me. We'll take down the anti-air turrets on the North East side. Master Tachi and Winter can take the one on the South East side. This way the Imperials can get in fast and get to the slaves before they get massacred," said Leia in a firm command voice. "Ready?" The group nodded. "Then let's go!"

She watched Siri and Winter take off towards the other turret. She was surprised that Winter was such a well trained agent. She had sent her off with Siri on purpose just in case they ran into trouble. She was willing to sacrifice Rieekan and the other two before she used the Dark Side, but she didn't want Winter to get hurt. She was sure that Siri would take care of her childhood friend.

Switfly she led her squad along the walls into one of the turret towers. They almost immediately ran into a slaver. Leia didn't hesitate in drawing her knife and slamming it through the man's throat. The sheer viciousness of the attack left Rieekan in shock. She gave him a wane smile. "I had to hide out on Nar Shadaa after one of the Emperor's agents found me. I had to learn things to protect myself," she explained quickly.

The old general nodded at her and then gestured with his head to continue. Leia nodded her thanks and led on. The group came upon the turret staff swiftly. Leia drew her blaster and prepared to charge in, when Rieekan grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry Princess, but I can't let you risk yourself like this. He nodded to the other two men, and they pushed by and went in ahead of her. Immediately they were pinned down by fire from the guards. She saw the two men that had accompanied her ahead of them firing.

This is so stupid. The slavers are going to start butchering prisoners if they figure they can't stop us, thought Leia. She then saw one of the two other Rebels make a move. He dove out from cover towards a new position, but the man stumbled and was suddenly riddled with blaster fire. Leia felt a moment's pity for the man, before brushing it away. His death left one less witness of her Force powers—better for her.

Incompetence had its own rewards, she thought to herself. Several blaster bolts whizzed by her head, and singed her neatly combed hair. If she didn't get out there, the slavers were going to keep them pinned down for the rest of the night. She decided to ignore Rieekan's orders. Hollering a cry, she leapt up and fired off two shots. Both shots hit their marks and two slavers fell dead. She dashed forward and hid behind a barrel before the other slavers stayed under cover from Blaster shots from Rieekan and the other rebel. She then ducked and dashed forward and moved silently out of the line of sight of the slavers. She snuck around and then, from their blind side, she leapt in at them. Again, the fight was swift and brutal. She missed with her first knife thrust, slamming it into one of the two slavers' shoulder. It was within a few inch of the heart, so she didn't feel too bad. The other slaver turned on her, and Leia threw out a forced enhanced kick that took him in the knee causing him to sag. She immediately reached forward as his head came down to her level, and with Force enhanced strength, broke his neck. Turning back to the earlier slaver, she just plucked her knife out of him. With a feral grin, she twirled it in front of him, and then slammed it into his chest. Leia found that the life force leaving the corpse was absolutely delicious.

Forcing down the Dark Side, Leia turned and waved at Rieekan and the other man to move forward, and they did. Her Force sense alerted her to the danger a second before two more blaster shots barely missed her. Turning she saw a slaver behind them. Life was too good to her, she mused, as the slaver shot the Rebel soldier down. Now I don't have to feel guilty arranging their deaths. Thank the Force. She pulled her own blaster and calmly shot the slaver in between the eyes, blowing his head off.

She made her way to where Rieekan was now pinned down by the last two slavers up front. "Stay here General," she said. "I don't think my foster-father would like losing you."

"I don't think he would like losing you either," replied the general.

"I'm a Jedi. We do this stuff all the time," she chuckled. Not waiting for another word she leapt forward. She neatly dodged one of the shots that the slavers made and then she was close enough to use her knife. She threw it into one of the slavers foreheads and then ducked behind a barrel to avoid the returning blaster fire. Reaching out with the Force she tried what Siri had suggested before. She knew where her knife was, and she touched it with the Force, yanking it out of the man's head. She then sent it into the other man's back as he was focusing on her.

Standing up she walked over to where the bodies were. _Now that is a sweet trick, _she thought to herself happily.

"General, I think you should head back to the rendezvous point. The Imperials will be here soon and we don't want to have to explain what you are doing here."

Rieekan nodded and then left out the door. Ok no witnesses now. Its time to get down and dirty. She retrieved her knife and jumped out of the window. She landed two stories down and dashed toward the entrance. Already she could begin to hear the roar of Imperial shuttles as they flew in. The faster the Storm troopers got in the more slaves would be saved.

Alarms were going off now frantically. The slavers had known that they were under attack but they had not expected a full Imperial strike team. Leia had to get the doors open now or the slaves were going to start dieing.

She ran for the entranceway but saw that it was heavily guarded. There were dozens of slavers there. It could be easily done with her light saber, but the slaves were in view. She couldn't, wouldn't kill them simply for witnessing her use her saber. No, she had to do this the hard way. She seized the Force. Sand was already flying all around her from the wind that the jets of the Imperial shuttles stirred up. Seizing on that idea, she unleashed the force all around her causing more and more sand to fly up. Using the sand as cover she threw her knife at the first slaver she saw, impaling him in the chest. With a sideways motion of her arm, she Force compelled the knife out of that sentient into another one who was standing to his side. Then, a third sentient fell to the same knife as she directed it with the force around a barrel. She slid silently through the crowd of slavers, slashing here and there. Throats spilled blood that was red, green, and brown. The slavers realized that they were being attacked from the inside but they couldn't see their enemy.

Leia killed one more sentient with a shot from her blaster before she activated the door controls and the giant steel door slowly opened. It was only seconds before a horde of white storm troopers poured through the entranceway. They quickly took positions and pushed forward. The slavers were done for. As trained as they were, they were no match for a battalion of Vader's First—one of the elitist legions in the Imperial army. Leia, her work finished, simply pulled up her hood and went to find Maximillian Veers. She had a bargain to keep.

It did not take her long to find him. Veers was not far outside the walls of the slaver compound directing his men. He noticed her approach and signaled to his guards to let her forward.

"My Lady, I must say I did not expect this to be so easy. You have handed us the slavers on a plate. Our quick entry also allowed us to save most of the slaves. There are just a few pockets of resistance left."

"I'm glad to hear that, Major. I have instructions for you. It must be kept completely secret. No one must know except perhaps Rogriss and Lord Vader."

"Of course my Lady"  
"I will be requisitioning a ship. It will be bound for Tarsis. On board will be weapons for the Rebel Alliance," she said telling him the truth.

"Weapons for the Rebels?" asked Veers with a frown on his face.

"I am telling you everything Major. Perhaps more than you need to know, but this information should go only to Lord Vader. Can you trust me in this?"

"My Lady has done much for me and my men," replied Veers.

Leia smiled at his acknowledgement of loyalty. "Good. There are certain plans that are coming to fruition. This is part of it. I am sure Rogriss will be keeping up the blockade for a little while longer. This ship is to be inspected along with the rest, but it is to be let through. I and my companion will be on it.

Veers nodded thoughtfully. Leia could see him thinking hard. At some point he made his own conclusion on what was going on. He threw her a sharp salute. "Do be careful my Lady. The Rebels are a dangerous group of people. It would be a shame to lose you."

She chuckled. This was a smart man. He knew the gist of her plan though not the details. "I will Max. I will. Take care, I will see you again and when I do I hope you will be a general."

Leia left then and went to find Siri. They had a lot of planning to do.

* * *

AN: Not a great chapter, but I had some trouble putting it together. Epilogue is the last chapter for this Act and then we move to Coruscant! Also I posted another story, Fallen Angels, which will be very much like this story--but shorter. It's Anakin/Padme. I Do love the badguys!

Leave me some love (or Reviews!)

CK


	35. Act 1 Epilogue: Of Fathers

Heart of Darkness

Act 1: Epilogue

Cka3ka

_Tarsis…_

Leia grumbled as the shuttle landed on top of a five hundred story building. She was taking a great risk by coming here, but she didn't want to worry her father so when Pooja had sent her a message stating that her—her being Pooja—Uncle D would meet Leia on Tarsis she had thought it was a great idea. _Was I on Death Sticks??!_ thought Leia angrily at herself. Certainly she wanted to see her father, but she had to slip out in the dead of night while putting all the Rebels into a deep Force induced sleep. Of course that didn't work on Siri, so she had to convince the old Jedi matron to go along with it, which meant that she had to divulge the entire truth to her. At least Siri had agreed to cover for her. Apparently, the old Jedi thought it would be good for her and her father to have some quality time. Siri was beginning to seem more and more like a nagging grandmother or perhaps older aunt and Leia didn't really like that.

Before the landing ramp lowered half way, Leia leapt through the thin space between the ramp and the ceiling, and hurried to the cockpit.

"Father?" she called out as she knocked on the cockpit door. The door opened on its own accord and a bright smile lit Leia's face as she saw her father rise out of the pilot's seat and turn to her. She was, perhaps, the only person in the galaxy who would be feeling elation at the sight of Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith. It said much about the loneliness that Vader suffered for the ten years before he had found his daughter.

"It is good to see you daughter," said Vader in his usual baritone. He strode up and embraced his daughter.

Leia could feel a flicker of happiness swell through her father as she fiercely returned her father's embrace.

"You have grown," said Vader as he looked down at her.

"Father! I've only been away for a month!"

"Perhaps, but in my eyes you are still the young girl trapped in Jixton's oversized sweater," said Vader referring back to the brief time they had spent together on Coruscant.

"I'll always be your little girl… won't I, father?" smiled Leia, her own memories going back to the various times father and daughter had spent together. She wished that there were more times, but she knew that she treasured each and every precious second they spent together.

"Of course, daughter," said Vader as he sat back down in the pilot's chair and gestured for Leia to sit in the co-pilot's seat next to him. "We have much to discuss."

_Oh don't we ever father!_ grimaced Leia as she sat down. She didn't know what to say to the black armored figure next to her. It would have been so easy to just slip away with the Rebels to Alderaan from here, but she couldn't leave her father out of the loop. He would have been worried out of his mind and the death rate on the _Avenger_ would have been astronomical. Worrying her father was unhealthy, and she didn't want that unhealthiness to trouble him or those serving under him.

Still now that he was here what was she going to tell him. _Daddy, I have a brother that was kidnapped by your former master Obi-wan Kenobi. He took him to Tatooine where I found him living with your step brother. Oh and I met Obi-wan too._

"You are troubled, daughter," said Vader knowingly.

"Yes, father," she replied. Of course her father would be able to sense her mood. She thought about trying to hide her agitation from him, but decided against it. He knew her too well and she wouldn't deceive him. He'd had enough of that over his life. "To be honest father, I don't know if I should even talk to you about this."

"I see," said her father. Vader was silent for a moment pondering what could be bothering his beloved little girl. Despite his fearsome reputation, Leia had never held anything back from him before. His mind was racing to figure out what had happened during the trip—it quickly settled on the most likely answer. While he didn't have any experience with teenage daughters, he had heard of this phenomenon before.

"Is it about a boy?" asked Vader. He modulated his voice carefully. He didn't want to scare her from telling him the truth.

Leia still struggling with the idea of keeping Luke a secret didn't realize what he asked and replied with the obvious answer instinctively. "Yes."

Vader smiled inwardly—not that he could smile outwardly. He had been correct on his first hypothesis. The question was where did he go from here? The smile disappeared to be replaced by a frown. It was well known that young teenage girls often times clashed with their fathers about boyfriends. Of course he would have to make sure that the boy was suitable for his daughter. If not, then he'd have to quietly dispose of the boy in a manner where if Leia asked he could truthfully state that he was, _alive, healthy, and in no danger._ But he would withhold judgment until he met the boy first. For now he would try to be a good parent.

"Daughter, I understand that… a young woman of your age would develop feelings for someone special. I was much younger than you when I fell in love with your mother after all. You do not have to fear me… traumatizing this young boy. Perhaps it would be a good idea if you keep your heritage secret for a while. I would not be offended."

"What?" cried Leia, realizing where her father was going with this conversation. Still her father's words touched her. She resolved to tell him the truth. "This isn't about a boyfriend, father. This is about my brother. My twin brother. Your son."

Darth Vader was almost always accompanied by the rhythmic sound of a respirator. It was as much a part of him as the Force now. But for several moments the respirator stopped as Vader took in Leia's words.

Leia could feel the tight control that her father kept on his emotions swirl. They were fierce but so intermingled that she couldn't tell what they were. That was until an incredible surge of anger tore through whatever else he had been feeling.

"Father! Please… please hear what I have to say," cried Leia.

"Jedi! KENOBI!" snarled Vader. His anger was blazing as bright as the twin suns of Tatooine. The betrayal was far greater than he had ever considered. His former master truly hated him. Suddenly he realized something. He stood up swiftly and angrily turned to his daughter. "How could you even consider keeping this from me?"

"Father… please listen to me," pleaded Leia again.

"They turned my wife against me…" The anger swirled around him and the Dark Side granted him a vision. This time it was not of his wife but of his daughter; not of the future but of the past. He saw her standing in the Dune Sea speaking to an old man. Despite the age, Vader could recognize that man anywhere—it was Obi Wan Kenobi. Thoughts of betrayal exploded through his mind. "Did you meet with Kenobi, daughter? Have you turned against me too?" The dragon once again claimed his heart. Fear wrapped around it like a vice. Yet, unlike before, his anger did not burn hotly, but rather coldly and yet every bit as intensely.

"Father! I would never…" Suddenly she could feel the Dark Side swirling around her. Leia suddenly knew that her life was in danger. This was what had happened to her mother. The Dark Side was poisoning her father's thoughts. She could hear it talk to her as well. _He does not truly love you… now he has another apprentice he can train… he will abandon you for him._ _Strike him down before he can strike you. _

_No. That is not true._ Leia thought firmly. Perhaps her father saw her as a tool when they first met, but she knew that was no longer true. She knew long ago that her father never stopped loving her mother. Leia knew that raising her up right was his way of making up to her mother for what he had done—at least at first. Now she was secure in the love her father had for her and she rejected the whisperings of the Dark Side.

"This is what happened to mother isn't it?" she asked softly interrupting him. "You lost yourself to the Force. You let it control you… you let it control you in your fear."

Leia could feel her father snap out of his insanity as quickly as he snapped into it. She suddenly felt his horror at what he was contemplating. She realized that she had felt this once before. It had been when her father first learned that she was his daughter.

"Daughter…" began Vader slowly.

"I heard it too Father… it whispered to me as well… am I nothing more to you than another apprentice that you can use for your vengeance?" she asked.

"You are everything I have left…" answered Vader. "It seems that…" He slowly sank back into his seat. He did not look at his daughter, but rather stared straight ahead at the shuttle view screen.

"Father… you… you are not wrong that I thought about deceiving you," said Leia.

"Luke… that's his name… is so innocent. He has no idea about the galaxy father or what the Emperor would do to get his hands on him or be rid of him."

"You know too well, daughter. It is… my children are my responsibility. I have not done for you as I should."

"That's absurd father. You've been a great father to me and don't even try to deny it… it's not your opinion that counts. It is mine. You can search my damn mind for the truth if you want to!"

"Daughter… your language," chided Vader seriously.

Leia laughed. "See. You are always trying your best for me. To make me better, to push me farther, and you've never told me how to do things—you've let me find out on my own. You've been a girl's dream father." Leia reached over and took her father's hand.

"Father… please listen. If you disagree and wish to go to Tatooine and kill Kenobi and take Luke then I will do whatever I can to help you, but… Luke should be able to enjoy his childhood until the Emperor is dead. Once we have gotten rid of Palpatine then we can get Luke… and I'll happily watch as you kill Kenobi. But for now, Luke is safe with the Lars, and Kenobi can protect him."

"Luke is with the Lars?" asked Vader incredulously. Again, Leia felt her father's anger rise.

"They have no idea that you are still alive. Kenobi just gave them Luke to raise. Uncle Owen wouldn't change Luke's surname. So Luke is actually Luke Skywalker."

"Daughter, you are asking much from me. Though, I do not disagree with you about waiting for Luke until my master is dead, allowing Kenobi to live is… is most unpleasing."

"When I met Luke… I had a vision. Mara Jade is tied to him somehow father. I thought… I thought letting Kenobi live would be good protection."

"I can simply kill Mara Jade and that problem would be solved daughter," noted Vader.

"I thought about that but it would risk too much. I didn't get a sense of Jade until a bit into the future father. I think its best that we wait on Kenobi. He's not going anywhere."

"Daughter… I do not like this."

"Well… if you don't like this father wait until I tell you the rest of my plan," smiled Leia.

Vader sighed. "Tell me."

And Leia did.

"That is outrageous and by far too dangerous, daughter," said her father.

"I'm a Skywalker. We do dangerous and outrageous father. Is this not true?"

"This is not true. I was… brash as a youth but never outrageous."

"That's not what Siri told me… and speaking of what Siri told me... what's this story about strippers, garbage, and mother?" asked Leia slyly.

If her father could splutter, he would have. "Remind me to assassinate Siri Tachi," intoned her father disapprovingly.

"Not until she's done teaching me father," chided Leia. "But come on. You can tell me!"

"I am sure Master Tachi can tell you, I certainly will not. In fact, I believe I have forgotten the details of the matter," said Vader.

"You are not fun father… but regardless, are you ok with me going to Alderaan?"

"I am not pleased, but it is the best way for you to infiltrate the Rebellion. I can live with it," answered Vader.

Leia smiled at her father. "I think it will work out well. After Alderaan, I plan to be on Coruscant quite a bit. We will be able to see each other regularly there."

"Indeed. That is the only thing that makes your plan worth while. It is still… dangerous."

Leia looked at the chrono and knew that she had to go. She was already pushing her time envelope. She rose up from the co-pilot's seat and reached over and gave her father a hug and a kiss on his armored cheek. "Skywalkers. Remember? Father I have to go, but I will see you soon on Coruscant. We'll actually have father-daughter time. I wonder if we can see a few holo-flicks together. Wouldn't that be something the news tabloids would sell their souls to see?"

Vader's respiration simply gave an animated heave. There was no talking to this girl sometimes. "You are silly daughter… and you are much wilder than your mother. She was usually prudent even when doing dangerous things."

"Uh… daddy… hello? I have half your chromosomes too," Leia said. She stopped halfway to the door and then turned around. "You know daddy, I would never hide my relationship to you from a… a man I was seeing. If he couldn't handle it… well I guess we'd have to dispose of him wouldn't we?"

Amusement flashed through Vader. "We shall see daughter… we shall see. Goodbye."

"Goodbye father," said Leia with a smile at her father's reaction. She turned and left the shuttle. As soon as she left, the shuttle rose into the air and departed for wherever her father was now conducting military operations. Leia sighed. She really didn't get to see him much, but that would soon change—at least for a while.

* * *

_Several days later… Alderaan…_

It was mid-day as the Alderaanian shuttle landed at the Governor's Palace. The shuttle was not unexpected and there were no escorts. Yet, this shuttle, just as Vader's shuttle had six years before, threw the Alderaanians into a frenzy. She had returned and no one knew how or why. But whatever the reason it was good news.

Governor General Bail Organa, Prince of Alderaan, fret nervously as he watched the shuttle's landing ramp slowly lower. He had not been this nervous for six years, not since Vader had arrived so unexpectedly. As the small brown hair figure began to descend the ramp, Bail felt his breath catch. She was dressed in Alderaanian white, and her hair was neatly tied up showing the white skin of her neck. She had grown so much since he had last seen her. Then she'd been a scrawny ten year old child who was always causing trouble. Now as she descended, she was a woman. She was poised, and carried a confidence that he recognized. It was the same confidence that Padme Amidala once held.

"Leia," he said as he walked swiftly up to her and embraced her. To his delight she embraced him back. "I've missed you. You've grown so much."

There were tears in his eyes, and as he looked down he could see them in her eyes as well. "More than you can know…" she trailed off.

_She knew. She hadn't called him father._ The thought struck him cold.

Leia turned back to him. "I'm sorry, father… foster-father," she said slowly. "I know the truth… but I still care for you deeply. You are still the man who raised me… and who used to read to me as he put me to bed."

Bail nodded slightly relieved, but still worried all the same. "Does he know?" he finally asked.

"Yes," answered Leia truthfully. "He knows."

Bail breathed deeply and then chose to hug his daughter again. Vader might be her biological father, but, at least by law, he was still hers. He hoped that he was still her father in her heart.

Leia squeezed back and then pulled back. "There is much we have to talk about. A lot has changed since I left."

_Left…_ _Not kidnapped…_ Bail did not miss the meaning of her words. He was about to question them when he noticed another woman approaching. She wasn't tall, but not short either and she looked very familiar.

"Hello Viceroy. We met once… briefly during the Clone Wars," greeted Siri.

"Yes… I recognize you, but I'm sorry I cannot recall your name."

"Siri… Siri Tachi."

Again Bail's breath caught. He knew that name.

Siri nodded at Bail. "Yes. I'm a Jedi. Leia is my student in the Force."

"I see. I think we best hold this conversation inside." He had never planned for this to happen, but perhaps this is what Obi-wan and Yoda wanted all along. They had certainly planned to train Luke, but Leia? She was supposed to be under his protection.

Siri held up her hand. "I think this conversation is best left to you and your foster-daughter. There is much for you to learn about what has changed and I'm afraid it would not be appropriate for a stranger to… be present."

"I'm sure that…"

Leia touched her foster father's arm. "I would like to talk privately," she said firmly.

"Alright then," agreed Bail. "Why don't we go to my study? I'll have some lunch brought up." Turning to Siri, he said, "Master Tachi, I will have a servant show you the way to your quarters. She can arrange for anything else you wish."

"Thank you Viceroy," replied Siri. "I will leave the two of you then. Leia, Can I expect you for your lessons later?"

"Of course," answered Leia. She watched Siri leave with a servant. Turning she took her foster father's arm and the two began to walk towards his study. They talked about little things while they walked. Bail commented on how much she had grown and brought her up to speed on some of the changes in the palace. She asked him how he'd been. When they reached his study, Bail sat in the down in the same chair that Leia remembered him sitting in all those years ago. She took a seat opposite him, one that was usually reserved for his closest associates. In her youth, she had never sat there.

"I thought you were dead. Vader sent me a holo of you… being killed…," began Bail.

"I just learned of that," said Leia. There was anger in her voice, and Bail was sure it was directed at Vader. He felt a moment of satisfaction. "I am certainly not pleased with him about that, but at least he didn't have you assassinated."

"He made me wish that I was assassinated. I… I nearly went insane when I thought you were killed… and that I was responsible. For six years it's haunted me. Then Winter sent me an urgent message telling me that you were alive. I wouldn't have believed anyone else but her… Tell me Leia. Tell me why you haven't contacted me."

"Partially, because I didn't know that you thought I was dead. But… but even if I did, I'm not sure if I would have contacted you. It would have been too dangerous… for you and for me."

"The Emperor," stated Bail flatly.

Leia sighed in relief that her foster father understood almost immediately. "I am the daughter of Anakin Skywalker," she said. "Everything changed when my father, Vader, had me taken that day. It brought too much attention. If the Emperor knew that I existed then he would stop at nothing to either kill me, or to make me submit to him. He'd destroy anyone along the way."

"Yes… yes he would," said Bail.

"He almost succeeded."

"What?"

"He sent one of his hands for me. He didn't even know who I was, just rumors that a powerful force user possibly existed. She hunted me down on Kuat where I had been hiding for five years. She succeeded in killing one of my closest friends and crippled another one."

"I see. The Emperor's reach is long, and his powers with the Force are immense."

"You don't have to tell me that," chuckled Leia despite the seriousness of the conversation.

Silence stretched. "Why did you come back?" asked Bail after a moment. It was an awkward question.

"Because you invited me?" asked Leia in a small voice. She was surprised how much it pained her that there was this gulf between her and her foster father. She knew it was because Bail had to think she was Vader's little girl now. He wouldn't be wrong. She loved her real father, but she still cared for the man who raised her from infancy too.

Bail smiled at her answer. "Leia… I am glad you came… I'm glad to see you, don't ever think I'm not. But… but you know that your real father and I are on opposite sides and that poisons everything."

"It doesn't have to," said Leia firmly. She sighed. "Do you want to know how I really feel about this? About all that has happened to me without my knowledge…"

Bail stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

"Did you know I had a brother?" she asked suddenly.

Bail looked shocked then his face became emotionless. "Yes."

"I see. You kept that from me. You kept from me that I had a family on Naboo… I had a grandmother, an aunt uncle, even cousins. Can you understand how I felt betrayed?" said Leia slowly with a great deal of sadness in her voice. She was not angry at her foster-father, more disappointed.

"It was to keep you safe, Leia," said Bail.

"No," said Leia firmly. "No… it was to keep me from being turned into a weapon that would strengthen the Empire even more. That was the Jedi's plan… that was what you bought into foster-father. It wasn't about me… or my family. It was about a cause. It was about the Jedi's cause."

Bail started to speak, but Leia stopped him. "I know you love me, and you care about me. But that came afterwards… when you tell me that you tried to keep me safe, I believe you. I know that you are speaking the truth." Leia gave her foster father a little smile. "Still… it took me a while to understand that. At first, I hated the fact that you were part of the Jedi's scheme for breaking apart my family. My mother loved my father you know… and he sold himself to the Emperor for her and me… and Luke."

"Is that what he told you?" asked Bail. There was disbelief in his voice.

"It is the truth," said Leia firmly.

"And you don't believe that he might mislead you for his own purposes?"

Leia looked her foster father square in the eyes. "My father, Anakin Skywalker, has never once lied to me. He has not yet deceived me about anything. How do I know his words are true? I know because I have the Force, and the Force tells me that there was no lie. And even if I didn't have the Force, my reason tells me. You knew my mother. Do you think she could have loved an evil man? You knew my father before he fell into the Emperor's clutches. Was he an evil man? Was he a monster? So what would drive a man to turn against the Order that raised him? Turn against the man who raised him and taught him everything? Do you really think it was a lust for power that turned him? Do you really?"

Bail looked shocked at his daughter's clipped and angry words. He thought about her questions for a moment, and then replied truthfully, "No."

"That's right. He turned because he believed that his wife's life and that of his unborn children was in danger. He TRIED asking the Jedi for help, but Yoda's response was for him to let go of his attachments. Palpatine was the only one who offered him help, but on a condition. And for the sake of his wife and his children, my father accepted."

"But he failed," said Bail. There was sadness in his voice. He, like so many others, had once admired Anakin Skywalker.

Leia sighed. "He did. In the end, he killed my mother." Seeing shock on Bail's face, Leia said with exasperation, "Why is everyone so shocked that he would tell me the truth? You're the same as Kenobi!"

"Wait… you have met Obi-wan Kenobi?" asked Bail still looking completely bewildered.

"Yes, I met him on Tatooine when I ran into Luke."

Bail put his head into his hands. "You do get around little one."

Leia chuckled. "I do. Anyway, I use to resent you for taking me away from my family… for a little while at least. I certainly resent the Jedi and especially Kenobi for what he did to my father and my family. But after thinking about all this… there is only one person to truly blame. He's the one that orchestrated this entire thing."

"Palpatine," concluded Bail for his daughter.

"Exactly. And I intend to make him pay for that. I plan to devote every fiber of my being to see his Empire crumble into dust… him along with it."

"And that is why you are here? To ask me to introduce you to the Rebellion?" asked Bail.

"No. I can start my own Rebellion if I needed to," said Leia. Her voice was strong and demanding, but not quite her usual timber. "No… I came because you invited me here and because I wanted to."

Bail knew his daughter well. Whenever she wanted something when she was little she would claim that she didn't want anything. She always presented it in the same manner and in the very voice she just used. A bright smile broke out on his face at the memory. "So… if you did want something what would you want?"

"To be appointed as the Alderaanian Senator to the Imperial Senate," said Leia without hesitation.

Bail choked. He stared at her again in disbelief. But the more he thought about it the more it made sense. He didn't want to think of his little girl as a politician, but wasn't that he had trained her to be? He was sure that her hatred for Palpatine was real and their paths were paralleled in that. The one question was Vader. How loyal was she to him, or… his mind almost revolted at the implications. How loyal was he to her?

"What about Vader?"

"I can deal with him. He won't ease up off the Rebellion, but… he would be willing to help with certain ventures."

The implications were certainly breathtaking. Vader was the second most powerful man in the Empire. If… if Anakin was once again awakened then what an ally he would be! Bail could feel the excitement building. The Rebellion had stagnated lately. This could be the spark that would light it ablaze.

"My little princess doesn't ask for anything in halves does she?"

"No. She doesn't. But this has to stay between us. I can't stress how important that is. It's as important as keeping Luke hidden. Not even the other leaders of the Rebellion can know."

"I agree. Hmm… Well… You're birthday is coming up isn't it?" Bail asked. "You'll be sixteen."

"Yes it is."

"You won't be the youngest senator in history you know. I think Viqi Shesh of Kuat took that title away from your mother."

"I know… she's a friend of mine. We use to go shopping together once a week. She'll be helpful too. Easy way to get weapons to the Rebellion."

Bail closed his eyes in disbelief one more time. He took a deep breath and wondered did Palpatine know what was coming for him?

* * *

AN: That's it for Act one. I hope you enjoyed. Not sure when the next chapter is going to be posted... I have to do some research on who a proper villain on Coruscant will be... Make me happy for finals and gimme lots of feedback for the story and hopefully I fixed the whole point of view problem!

Ciao, CK


	36. Coruscanti Interlude A

Heart of Darkness

Coruscanti Interlude

Cka3ka

_Star Wars…_

_It is now two years before a New Hope. Revolt simmers under the surface of the Empire threatening to boil over. Emperor Palpatine has ordered a new directive making any dissent expressed illegal. Mere thoughts are now crimes. Rebels and Rebel sympathizers have been jailed, tortured, and killed. Rumors of an Imperial weapon that could destroy an entire world spread. The Rebellion wavers and is threatening to break apart. Hope for the Galaxy lies in a young inexperienced Senator…_

Leia yawned as she listened to several older senators discuss the merits of the Emperor's new law. It was just her luck to arrive on Coruscant the day that the Decree of Imperial Loyalty was issued from the Grand Vizier's office. The decree stated that any expression of disloyalty or dissatisfaction against the Emperor was subject to legal punishment. She had to admit it was a horrible piece of legislation, but then again she wasn't the one passing it. In fact, it suited her just fine since the legislation would surely be misinterpreted by the power hungry Moffs and used to oppress the various sentients around the galaxy. That would lead to more resentment against the Empire which would make bringing down the Empire all that much easier. From that point of view, she supported the decree whole heartedly.

As it was, she didn't understand why this senator from Fonder was so adamant in tying the noose around his own neck. He was rambling on how about this decree made just thinking about something a crime. He was going on and on about how this violated every known Galactic tradition. Was he simply stupid? The fool wanted the Senate to send a petition to the Emperor stating that the Senate firmly opposed such limitations on the freedom of speech. Any senator of consequence who signed that petition was as good as dead. _I might as well do a good deed and save this idiot's life. If he isn't stupid he'll know he owes me a favor._

Leia pressed a button to signal that she wished to be recognized. She knew that she would be since she was the newest member of the senate and Wilhuff Tarkin, who now presided over the Senate, would be curious if she would be an ally or an opponent even worth considering.

"_The chair recognizes Senator Alderaan, _rang Tarkin's dry voice. _"Welcome to the Coruscant, Senator."_

Leia touched a button on her seat and the circular platform floated into the middle of the Senate. "_Thank you chairman, I am honored to be_ _a part of this esteemed body_," began Leia. _"Fellow senators and guests… the honorable Senator Fondor urges us to send a petition to the Emperor to revoke the Decree of Imperial Loyalty. He states that this decree violates all traditional notions of criminal punishment. He calls it a thought crime, that mere thought is now enough to convict a citizen for a crime. I would urge the Senator to reread the body of the decree. It seems to me that it is **the expression** of the thought that is the crime. This is at a very minimum a substantial step forward from mere thought. One could liken this to a money counter who is placed in front of ten million credits. No doubt he thinks about stealing the money quite often, but he must make a substantial step forward—such as pocketing some credits. Here the dissident can think all he wants about the Emperor, but he is not guilty of anything until he commits the act of expression. Surely anyone can see the difference between that and a thought crime. If it is against Galactic tradition to make illegal an act, then we should surely petition the Emperor to rescind all statutes on thievery or murder. Honorable Chairman, let us dispense with this trivial issue, and put this to vote. Alderaan votes no to any form of censure or petition against the Decree of Imperial Loyalty."_

Leia's face remained a mask as a ripple of murmurs spread throughout the Senate chamber. The look of shock on Fondor's face was almost comical. Leia was sure that he had been expecting Alderaan's support and so had the rest of the Senate. She would give them something to talk about and that would start many of the factions to start coming to her to see if they could pry her loose from her father's traditional stances. It was exactly what she wanted.

The vote happened very quickly. It was almost unanimously in support of Alderaan's rejection of the petition. The few yes's were almost certainly Palpatine trolls that sought to bait out a few rebels. These were the stupid ones. The smarter ones at least abstained from voting and the actual dangerous ones were the ones who saw through Leia's maneuver and voted no with everyone else.

"_The vote is tallied. The censure and petition against the Decree of Imperial Loyalty is rejected," _announced Tarkin. _"Is there anything else Senator Alderaan?"_

Leia touched her speaker button again. _"Yes, Chairman. Alderaan would like to propose the commissioning of a committee of oversight into the over expenditure in unnecessary military spending."_

Another ripple of murmurs went through the chamber. It was well known that Tarkin was one of the major backers of military spending. He was a Grand Moff after all and responsible for the doctrine that the Imperial military now followed—named after himself of course. The Tarkin Doctrine stated that to rule through fear and make a few very clear examples now would reduce rebellion in the future. Leia didn't disagree with that doctrine, but nor did she entirely agree with it either.

"_The chair recognizes Senator Kuat,"_ echoed Tarkin's voice.

"_Honorable Chairman," _said Viqi Shesh. _"Kuat motions to table any such committee until the Rebellion is dealt with. Such a committee would hamper our troopers from performing their duty during this time of crisis."_

It was all Leia could do to keep a straight face and not burst out into outright laughter. This reminded Leia of her school debate class except now the two were arguing on Imperial center on the greatest stage in the galaxy. The dirty looks that Viqi was flashing weren't helping her keep her composure. To anyone else, they were looks of annoyance maybe even outright hatred.

The vote to table Leia's proposal for commissioning a committee was as fast as the last one. Many who resented Tarkin, Kuat and the other arms manufacturing worlds voted against. Those who curried to them voted for. In the end, Viqi won and Leia sedately returned her pod back to its position in the chamber. She'd done what she had come to do and now she began to let her mind drift onto other matters. There was simply so much to do to bring down Palpatine.

Winter's touch broke Leia out of her thoughts. "Princess, the Senate is adjourning. It's time for us to go."

As the two began to leave with their escorts, Leia knew she had another problem. Since she had inherited Bail's office, she had inherited his staff as well. The problem was that the entire staff was loyal to him—or if not to him than someone else, but the bottom line was that no one was loyal to her. Not even Winter. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about it yet, but she had to do something. Privacy was essential for her to practice Jedi arts with Siri, let alone Sith arts. She also had to meet with her father and having a page or servant run into him would mean instant death for that sentient. It would also mean that she would have to come up with some sort of explanation. Then there was Winter. Her friend certainly still reported to Bail, and Leia wasn't sure what she was going to do about that.

"Senator Alderaan!" shouted a voice that Leia knew well. She turned to see Viqi Shesh and a horde of her associates walk towards her. It was almost like her first day of school at that educational center.

"Senator Kuat," Leia greeted neutrally. "What can I do for you?"

"I was most surprised at your proposal today. The Alderaanian economy is closely tied with Kuat's. I would have thought that Kuati interests would be… more prevalent on your agenda."

"I was thinking on Galactic interest as a whole," replied Leia smoothly.

"That is such an Alderaanian view of the universe," retorted Viqi. Her voice slipped slightly into a young teenager's—more teasing and sarcastic. She realized her slip almost immediately and added, "Forgive me, I did not mean any insult."

"None taken," assured Leia with a ghost of a smile on her lips. Watching Viqi struggle was a delight. She was usually so self assured.

"Kuati interests are also very much tied with Alderaan. Perhaps, we can meet to discuss certain issues on our respective agendas so that we do not… collide with each other in the future?" asked Viqi.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Are you free this evening?"

"I can make room. Perhaps an early working dinner at the Alderaanian compound?" asked Viqi.

"That sounds excellent," replied Leia smoothly. That was a surprising request. She would have expected to go to the Kuati compound. She would have to ask Viqi about that later.

"Until then, Senator Alderaan," said Viqi as she strode away.

"Princess, we have a meeting with Senator Ord Mantell this evening," said Winter.

Leia knew that Ord Mantell was an old ally of her father. Still, she had to speak with Viqi and there was no better chance. "Reschedule it Winter. I need to speak with Kuat about a number of issues."

"Your father won't be pleased," remarked Winter. "He set this up weeks in advance."

"I can deal with his displeasure," replied Leia.

She had to get loyal people soon or she would end up killing Winter and half her staff. She was not accustomed to having to hide her actions or motives, at least not from the people close to her. Simply too much to do and not enough time.

* * *

_Later…_

The Alderaanian Senatorial residence at 500 Imperia comprised of several floors and dozens of rooms. There was room for the staff, entertainment, work offices, and a communications suite. Leia had turned things upside down when she rejected her foster father's windowed office for her place of work. While she still kept it for official business such as greeting unimportant senators on mundane issues, her real meetings—when she started having them—would be elsewhere. She had chosen a suite of adjoining rooms that were once servant quarters. She had one of the two entrances sealed up, and then turned the outer room into her official office. The inner rooms became her private workplace and her training room.

Now, Leia sat in a large leather chair concentrating on the lecture that the unnamed Sith Lord from her Sith holocron was giving. She'd heard the lecture before; after all, she had finished the material in this holocron when she was thirteen. However, now she was almost ten times as powerful in the Force and her knowledge had expanded greatly through her lessons with Siri Tachi. She was hoping that she could pick information from there that she did not the first time around.

The title of the lesson was simply, _Interpreting_ _Force Visions._ Leia had been pondering the meaning of her visions of Luke that she had on Tatooine a great deal since she had spoken to her father on Tarsis. She knew that it bothered her father greatly that they were letting Luke stay on Tatooine. While she had convinced him of the necessity of it, she wasn't sure if she was right especially since she had been receiving more and more glimpses into the future. One of these visions was of Luke and her father battling each other in front of the Emperor. She didn't like that one at all, but she wouldn't have been too concerned if it were simply confined to that—after all there could be many explanations of why they were fighting. What really concerned her were the other visions of the same place in time. There was one where she kneels in front of the Emperor and then strikes her brother down with Force lightning. Another one showed the same time, but she saw herself execute her father with two sabers—one shearing off his arm and the other penetrating his chest. This one was especially disturbing because she had recently decided to move to a dual saber technique.

_The future was always in motions._ These were words by the Jedi Master Yoda as told to her by Siri. These were the words that Yoda had told to her father too. He'd also told her father to let go of his attachments. She wasn't about to take Yoda's advice, but she wasn't also going to rush into things. Her father had self fulfilled his vision of his wife's death because he had acted rashly. _Damn, I hate the Force sometimes_. She didn't know what to do. _Some Jedi or Sith must have had this problem before. _

There was a slight touch of the Force that Leia recognized. Siri had become the unofficial majordomo to her private chambers. If anyone wanted to see Leia in her real office then they had to go to Siri and she almost always let Leia know through a slight nudge in the Force that she was coming just in case Leia was doing something Force-like. It wouldn't do for someone to catch her in the middle of studying a holocron, Jedi or Sith.

She quickly stretched out her senses only to find Viqi and Siri out in front of her door. With a wave of her hand, the door slid open. Siri, dressed in a plain but still sharp grey robes, led Viqi in.

Leia noted that her friend had changed her looks over the last six months. Her long hair now only reached to her shoulders before parting upwards making it look as if there were two small wings protruding from the back of her head. The dark green senatorial robes looked good on her. She held a sleek black attaché case in her left hand.

"Senator Alderaan," greeted Viqi formally. She gave Leia a precise bow between equals.

"Senator Kuat, I am honored that you agreed to meet with me," replied Leia as she watched Siri step out of the room and the door hissing shut. As soon as she was sure that no one else was around, she added, "Slut."

Viqi Shesh, esteemed Senator from Kuat, grinned back. "Nice white Alderaanian dress… and what's with the cinnamon bun curls. You look like you have two satellite dishes on your head… _schutta_."

"Whatever! Head with Wings," laughed Leia as she embraced her teenage friend. She gestured for Viqi to take a seat in a chair opposite her. "How've you been?"

"Besides almost having an aneurysm when I saw you put that idiot Fondor in his place today? I'm a Senator? I mean… how awesome is that?" giggled Viqi in typical teenage fashion as all formality evaporated between the two girls. "And you never told me that you were Leia ORGANA. I now understand why none of those taunts at school about being poor and low class ever bothered you."

Leia just shrugged. "I couldn't stand those… _schuttas_ anyway."

"Well, I hope you learned something from them at least. If you can't stand those barracudas wait until you have to go to one of the Imperial balls," laughed Viqi as she sat down.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to those balls. The barracudas are going to find that there are more dangerous fish in the sea."

"I don't doubt it… Sooo…"

"What?" asked Leia.

"What's the plan?" grinned Viqi. "Oh come on Leia, I might be Ms. Teen socialite but I'm not stupid. All of a sudden I meet Darth Vader of all people and then by magic I'm Senator Kuat. I mean my family is powerful, but we aren't one of the great merchant houses. So that means someone pulled strings to get me in… most likely Vader and why would he do that? Well the only reason is because he thinks I might be of help to you. He's stacking the deck here. Tell me I'm wrong?"

"You're right."

"So what's Lord Vader's plan?" asked Viqi, eyebrows arched.

"My plan. I'm in charge of the operation… umm… Before I go any further, you do realize who tried to kill me right?"

"I actually really try hard not to think about that… or your powers or anything else that stinks of Jedi. Willful ignorance might just keep me alive and you for that matter."

"Good. What about your people? I take it that since you wanted to meet here that you don't have your own house in order." asked Leia.

"I'm a seventeen year old merchant princess with no political experience other than a few dinners and stuff with my dad and his associates. Do you think anyone takes me seriously yet?" snarled Viqi as she began to pace back and force.

"It's been six months," smirked Leia. "And you hate when people don't take you seriously… I'd have figured you would have had a few of them murdered by now."

"Who's going to do the work if I murdered them? Not me… I wouldn't have a clue where to start. Hello again? Seventeen year old merchant princess here," said Viqi rolling her eyes. Seeing the look of annoyance on Leia's face, Viqi sighed and got serious. "I need more time Leia. All I can do right now is speak in the Senate and put on a good face. All the statistics and politicking… I'm just getting the hang of that. My deputy is just beginning to grudgingly admit that I might be a good Senator."

"Viqi… I don't know how much time we'll have. I need… I need a way to get weapons to various groups quietly and without anyone knowing."

"Arm the Rebels?" asked Viqi insightfully.

"Exactly… do you have a problem with that? You need to let me know if you do right now."

Viqi stayed silent for a second. When she spoke again, Leia was surprised at the quiet mature conviction in it. "No… Kuat is in a good situation right now, but with Tarkin's star rising…" Viqi shuddered and trailed off. "That man is dangerous. He's been hinting that there is this new Imperial super weapon and if any planet gets out of line then the Empire will wipe out the whole planet… We'd all just become slaves and I don't think I want that to happen to my home world."

"It's called the Death Star," confirmed Leia. "It's a battle station that will have the firepower to destroy an entire planet. It's not operational yet but once it is… all planets will be at the mercy of the Emperor."

"Weapons to the Rebels would be a good first step… I think that wouldn't be so hard to arrange, I know lots of Kuati companies that would at least sell them weapon parts. KDY itself might want to unload a few old clone war era ships to the right groups for a profit. The question is how do we make contact and who is going to be our conduit?"

"I'll find someone. I think that might be first on my list of things to do."

"Are you sure you can find someone trustworthy?" asked Viqi skeptically. "Smugglers are kind of the scum of the universe."

"No worries. If they aren't I'm sure I can think of someway to convince them to be," grinned Leia evilly.

"You have a _way_ too psychotic look in your eye," noted Viqi. She looked past Leia to where the holocron was still activated. "What is that?" she asked curiously.

"Some research," replied Leia vaguely.

"About?" asked Viqi not catching the hint or perhaps just ignoring it. Viqi was like that sometimes.

Leia was about to evade the question when she suddenly changed her mind. She was curious about the views of a non force user on visions of the future. "Do you remember that day when I thought Jix was killed?"

"How can I forget…? I was with you, remember? I saw you kill those men, I almost got killed myself. I don't think I will ever forget it."

"What if you knew it was going to happen? I mean… I love Jix like a brother right? And Kaz… well he was very dear to me too… if I could prevent it… should I?"

"Like seeing the future. Of course, why wouldn't you?"

Thinking about her father and mother, Leia added, "But what if in trying to prevent it, I cause it?"

Viqi stopped and stared at her for a second. She stood up and paced back and forth her brows furrowed in thought. "The Shesh in me is thinking…" Her comment elicited a small chuckle from Leia. She paced for a few more seconds and then looked thoughtfully at Leia.

"So… you have like a vision and you see something bad happening… Like let's say you see me point this blaster at you," said Viqi as she slipped a tiny blaster from her sleeve into her hand and leveled it directly at Leia.

Leia cocked an eyebrow at her friend but did nothing else.

"Vader hurt my father very badly… and you are responsible," said Viqi, her voice completely changing from a friendly tone to one full of menace. "You've destroyed my entire life."

Leia didn't dodge when Viqi pulled the trigger. Leia just held out her hand and dissipated the shot.

Viqi lowered the blaster and slipped it back into her sleeve as if nothing had happened. "So, let's just say you saw that scene… would you think I was betraying you?"

"When the hell did you start carrying a blaster around in your sleeve?" boggled Leia. "Are you in danger?"

"I'll be fine," sighed Viqi. "Don't worry about me just answer the question."

"Almost certainly I would think you were betraying me."

"But when I just shot at you, were you in the least bit worried?"

"Not at all… Not in the context of our conversation and the fact that you should know that firing straight at me is probably the dumbest thing you could do."

"So let's say you see this vision and you start not trusting me..."

"I'd start doing things to you… pushing you away from me. It might eventually lead me to do something that would break our friendship… maybe even make you hate me. Then the scene might really happen," mused Leia as she grasped Viqi's point.

"Exactly. You know we're a family of lawyers. It's like hearing testimony or evidence out of context. It just doesn't work. It's like if someone showed me a glimpse of the future of Vader choking out my dad, I would have flipped out. I would have done anything to prevent that. But… it happened and then Vader made me a Senator and my dad is ecstatic at the way our family's fortunes are rising. If I had done something differently like try to stop Vader instead of standing up for you, my dad and I both would be dead right now. It's very easy to misinterpret things, Leia. I think it's a very bad idea to rely on visions." Viqi paused and then the seriousness went away. "Unless of course you see a cute boy in the future for me!"

Leia touched the Force and looked hard at Viqi. She began to see the lines of fate weaved around her and suddenly several images appeared before her. One was of Viqi handing Leia over to a monstrous looking creature. The word _Vong_ sizzled through her mind. Several other images skipped past; one of Luke holding a giggling baby and then handing him back to Viqi; another of Viqi on Tatooine holding hands with a man in an orange flight suit; several images of Viqi standing next to her in the Imperial Senate; and finally she saw Viqi giving her life for a young boy with sandy hair and blue eyes. In several of the images she felt betrayal and knew for certain that she would feel betrayed by her friend many times over her lifetime. For a second the thought of cutting Viqi down here and now crossed her mind—but Leia knew it was just the Dark Side trying to seduce her. Viqi was right. You couldn't take these visions at their face value. You could only use them as markers in time. "I think you're going to marry a fighter pilot," pronounced Leia with a smile.

"What?!" cried Viqi dismayed. "I'd as soon as marry a pilot as you would a spice smuggler!" Viqi paused a second and then grinned, "Unless of course he's like a Soontir Fel type. I mean, wow, he's hot."

"Well… I did once try to bring in a bounty on a hot smuggler," reminisced Leia.

Viqi grinned. "I never pegged you as the type."

"Right… whatever… anyway I got sent a pair of free tickets to the Alderaanian ballet. Want to go?" smiled Leia. "Box seats… best seat in the house and we have the whole box to ourselves.

"Well… I guess if we work hard and get everything hammered out in the next few hours I can make that. And I guess I can put off researching arms companies until next week."

"What do you mean _we_ have to work hard?" asked Leia carefully. She didn't like the fact that Viqi was now opening her attaché case and pulling out a thick stack of papers.

"We as in we have a lot of stuff to work on… let me see… Alderaan-Kuat trade treaties 1201 (Patten rights), 1321 (Hyper lane tolls), 1555 (Extradition). I also want to take a look at the Treaty for Port Tax section 52.001, and also the remedies for Kuati Citizens as stated in MPC section 4.01 (b) (2) for any violation of misdemeanor statutes. I have like 15 reports that you need to look at…"

"STOP!" cried Leia. "I don't want to hear anymore… I'm not a bureaucrat… I hate paperwork."

Viqi looked evilly at her friend and said, "Why Leia… don't you know that even Sith Lords have to do paper work?"

* * *

AN: Lots and Lots of EU characters coming in... so get ready to get your Wiki going! Bonus points to the person who can figure out who they are going to meet at the ballet--fits strictly in with her/his talents in the EU! Ok anyway this was kinda a filler chapter... now its done so we can get to more plot movement and action/drama. And thank you to all the reviewers... this story wouldn't happen without u all. 


	37. Coruscanti Interlude B

Heart of Darkness

Act 2: Full Circle

Cka3ka

_Coruscant Opera House…_

Sentients existed everywhere. Whether on Alderaan, the outer rim, Kuat, the mid rim, Duro, Coreillia, Fondor, Coruscant and the core, they all lived out their meager lives. They were born, they were raised, they worked, had children, then died. It was a simple cycle that none broke out of. Of the trillions of sentients that were in existence, that was all they did. Most lived their lives meagerly, never in control of their own lives. In the morning they worked and at night they spent some time with their loved ones and then slept; repeat. The Jedi often spoke of destiny, fate, or the will of the Force—mere synonyms of each other. If one a man had to beg on the street it was the will of the force. If a man and his wife had to work three jobs to feed their children it was the will of the force. If a mother died in childbirth it was the will of the force. The Jedi embraced such things, and the Old Republic founded upon them did as well. It was no wonder that the Republic fell. Sentients inherently craved a better life—some for themselves, some for their families, some for their species and some for the entire galaxy. To gain a better life, one needed something simple—power. Power was to control ones own life and of the lives around you. Power gave you freedom. The Sith mantra said it all. And having power or the illusion of power made sentients happy. This is where Palpatine had gone wrong, this was where the Empire failed and where the Old Republic succeeded.

In the Old Republic, ultimate power lay with the Jedi. There was no Republican army until Palpatine. If there were disputes then the Jedi settled them—one way or the other. While the Jedi held ultimate power they used it infrequently and justly, but they did at their will. They were a mysterious order that enforced the rules. Yet, because they did not exercise their power, there was a vacuum and others filled the Jedi's unused power. The Senate and the Chancellors were a means of government. Citizens voted, and economic moguls did their economic thing. They all had the illusion of power and freedom. The system worked for a very long time—some 10,000 years.

In the end, it wasn't the Republican ideal that failed, it was the Jedi. They forgot that they needed to be human first, Jedi second. When they chose to exercise their power, they trod on others who had filled the vacuum they had created. They let the illusion of power become real power. They were too consumed in their own mystical view of the world and the force. They left out the mundane. They forgot what was as the heart of their power.

Leia had to give Palpatine credit. He understood that Power is created by the ability to _FORCE_ other people to do their will. She would not forget that it was the ability to do sanctioned violence on others that kept Jedi in power. The Jedi were special in that almost any resistance against them was futile. It was difficult to fight against a group of people who could read minds, block laser shots, infiltrate and assassinate anyone anywhere. Palpatine's creation of the clones was pure genius. He created a separate power base that could force people to do his will without the Jedi. He then used that power base to destroy the Jedi and replace them as the ultimate arbitrator of power. Like the Jedi before him, he created the semblance of power. Moffs, senators, and moguls all now competed not for power, but influence. They all had no power since Palpatine held it all in his own hands and chose to whom to dole out power at his will.

Leia had learned her lessons well. She had studied Palpatine and understood that she needed a separate power base. At the moment she had a great deal of influence. She was a Senator, and her father was the Military Executer—the right hand man of the Emperor. She was very close to the source of power—Palpatine, but that did not mean she had power. Most of her resources were still too tied to Palpatine and he could possibly pry them away from her.

"Leia?" asked Viqi who sat to her left. "You haven't been really paying attention to this ballet at all. It's almost over."

The music of the Alderaanian ballet flowed all around her. It was like the Force in some ways filling her with ideas, emotions, and peace. Leia watched the dancers pirouette and jump to the rhythm and melodies of Alderaan's finest symphony. It was beautiful and it was so full of life and hope. Viqi was right. It was almost over.

"It doesn't matter. I'm curious as who is going to meet me here. I didn't get these tickets for no reason."

"That's pretty cynical, but probably true. Force knows that I don't get anything without a reason."

"It's great to be important isn't it?"

"It's not different than school. People were my friends with an agenda. With the exception of you."

"How do you know that I didn't have a motive?"

"If you remember correctly, I had to make an effort to become your friend. You tried to avoid me and anyone else for a while."

Leia smiled reminiscing on happier less stressful days. "That's true."

There was a polite knock on the door to the private balcony behind them. "Come," said Viqi before realizing it was probably Leia's prerogative to issue the invite. "Sorry, habits."

Leia just laughed.

"Princess," came Winter's voice. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Come in Winter, have a seat," said Leia rising and gesturing to the several empty seats.

Winter didn't continue forward. She gave a pointed glance at Viqi who was watching with a smirk on her lips.

"You can say what you have to in front of Senator Kuat, Winter."

"Princess… this is a private Alderaanian matter of the utmost sensitivity."

It was time to see how Winter stood. Leia had to be sure that Winter was her ally and not her foster father's. As her assistant, Winter had too much access to her material and her comings and goings. If her old friend wasn't loyal then she had to get rid of her and Leia really didn't want to do that.

"I can leave," offered Viqi politely standing up. "The ballet is almost over anyway and I have a lot of work to do."

"Winter please deliver your message," said Leia with command in her voice as she ignored Viqi's offer.

"When the ballet is over, we're to meet with someone," said Winter. She was clearly unhappy.

"Who?"

"Princess…"

"Winter. I'm not trying to put you in a bad situation, but if you're going to work as my assistant you need to trust my judgment. It is my judgment that Viqi can hear whatever you have to say."

Winter glared hard at Leia, but Leia held her gaze. After a few moments Winter gave in and answered Leia. "The lead ballerina, Jan Strange."

"Well that's an interesting contact," mused Viqi. She turned to Leia and said, "We still need to find a smuggler. Do you want me to arrange it?"

"No. Not until you have your own office in order. I'll do it personally," answered Leia.

Winter stared at Viqi Shesh and then back at Leia. It was obvious that Viqi already knew of Leia's rebel ties. "How much does she know?" demanded Winter.

"Don't worry about it. Winter, I need you to leave with Viqi. Two of us came in together, and so two of us have to go out together. I'll meet with Ms. Strange on my own and then meet you back at the residence."

"Don't worry, you can trust me. I won't turn you over to Isaard," grinned Viqi evilly.

Winter's face filled with anger and then became emotionless. Leia sighed. "Viqi please don't prod Winter."

"Why not? She's so full of self importance she's about to burst. Oooh… I'm a conspirator… now I'm someone special!" mocked Viqi.

"Princess. She is a complete security liability. If there are any listening devices…"

"Obviously you don't know your Princess very well Winter. She checked and neutralized all the listening devices when we got here. What you should be more concerned about is whether there is a lip reader over on the upper deck watching us. After all, you just gave away the name," said Viqi causing Winter's eyes to slightly widen. "Lucky you have me standing in front of you with my hairstyle blocking their view."

"Enough, Viqi," said Leia sharply. She looked over Winter quickly. "You know you're too tall to pose as my double for long. The three of us will have to leave now, and then I'll swing back here to talk to Jan. Winter you'll need to try to convince whoever follows us that you are me just long enough so that they'll think I went back into the residence from the car. I think you might pull that off for a few seconds at a distance. Any longer and they'll know."

"Leia… I'm supposed to take you meet Jan. The Viceroy had it arranged."

"Winter," said Leia firmly. "You need to make a decision. Not right now, but soon on whether you work for my foster father or you work for me. If you can't choose me over him then you can go back to Alderaan. You'll have to decide. Tonight we are doing this my way. Now let's go."

Leia led her two friends out of the Opera house and towards their waiting air car. Viqi walked next to her smugly as Winter tailed behind. "You know it's so hard to find good help these days," said Viqi when they reached the car.

"Stop it," snapped Leia as they got in.

"It's hard to find people with senses of humor as well," continued Viqi unphased.

Leia gave up.

* * *

_Coruscant…_

"You're late… was there any trouble?" asked the red haired former Senator of Chandrila to her agent.

"She didn't show. I waited around in the dressing area for an hour and she never came by. Do you think she wasn't contacted?" replied Jan Ors—aka Jan Strange.

"Bail is usually very reliable."

"Maybe… or maybe this Leia isn't worth contacting. She didn't come with the Senator Ord Mantell. She showed up with that new Kuati Senator, Viqi Shesh," said Jan.

"Really? Kuat isn't very sympathetic to our cause. They are staunchly in Palpatine's camp. Do you think this significant?"

"I'm not sure. She also personally spoke in support of the new thought crime edict. That's quite disturbing for someone we are looking to recruit."

"I've heard about that. I wonder what happened to her during the time she was missing. Bail said he sent her off for her own protection after the whole Vader episode. I have a feeling he's not telling the entire story."

"We should probably try to find out."

There was a polite knock on the door. Jan whirled and immediately pulled out a blaster and looked to her employer. Mon Mothma was a wanted woman. She'd been banned for conspiracy against the Emperor and Imperial Intelligence wanted her very badly. An unexpected visitor at night was not something to take lightly.

Carefully Jan looked through a view port to see who was at the door. It was a short thin figure cloaked in black, and the face was completely obscured by a hood.

"Mon… Get into the back room. I'm not sure who this can be."

Mon Mothma said nothing and quickly disappeared.

Jan slowly opened the door, keeping the blaster behind her back. "Excuse me, can I help you?"

"I believe you wished to speak with me, Ms. Strange," said the figure raising her head.

"How did you find me?" asked Jan as she recognized the features of Leia Organa. She stepped to the side and let the Senator Alderaan in, but she still kept the blaster behind her back.

"You're residence isn't a secret from anyone. I looked it up in the directory," answered Leia. She gave Jan an amused little smile and continued, "You know you look quite awkward trying to hide that blaster."

Jan just gave a shrug, and shut the door behind Leia. "This was certainly unexpected."

"It was unexpected that your organization wished to speak to me so early, but it seems my foster father has plans for me."

"I wouldn't know anything about that."

"Then why do you wish to meet with me?" asked Leia. She reached out with the Force looking to see if she could garnish any hints. As she did so, she sensed another presence near the door of the backroom listening to their conversation. "I see. I guess you were supposed to arrange a meeting for me. Is that someone in your bedroom perhaps or is that a… personal visitor?"

"Yes," said Mon Mothma as she came out of the backroom. "You were supposed to meet with me Princess Leia."

"Senator Chandrila… It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you from my father," greeted Leia pleasantly. "It is my guess that you have come to ask me to aid your Rebel Alliance."

"I came to ask you to provide us a conduit into the Senate. You are a fresh face and many of the old Senators will approach you to see where they stand. They may offer you deals and secrets. Our organization needs information badly."

"Especially in light of your recent losses to Lord Vader's forces," noted Leia.

"Especially in light of that… yes."

"Well, Senator Chandrila," smiled Leia. "You have my support in the Senate. Furthermore, I will offer material support as well. I will be arranging for arms to be sent to predetermined drop off points. We'll need an independent mercenary group to provide security, until whatever Rebel group you want pick it up."

"Arms?" asked Mothma curiously.

"Military grade blasters, proton torpedoes, and light support vehicles for sure. I will try to obtain several shield generators if possible. If everything goes perfectly, I might be able to acquire a cruiser or two."

"And what do you want out of this… you seem to be giving us a lot, much more than your father led me to believe you were capable of offering," asked Mothma suspiciously.

Leia could feel the disbelief and suspicion from both Mothma and Jan radiating from them. "Besides wanting Palpatine gone? I have only one condition."

"And that is?"

"I want the Rebels to show restraint. These are weapons to overthrow the Empire, not to butcher Imperial citizens… or even Imperial soldiers. If an Imperial surrenders, he is to be shown mercy and given a fair trial… no matter who it is. I don't want more life taken then absolutely necessary. The Rebellion can't become the Empire and if we show no mercy… give into revenge then everything that we strive for would become undone."

"That is a very difficult condition to follow," mused Mothma.

Leia knew it was. Leia knew that it was impossible to follow, but it was the Alderaanian in her that spoke. It was also the Sith in her too, her acceptance into the Rebellion was predetermined from the start because of Bail Organa. Mothma just needed a reason not to distrust her, and showing a bit of compassion was exactly what Leia knew Mon Motha wanted to hear.

"It might not be met completely… but we must try."

Mothma nodded in agreement. "I accept your condition Leia. Welcome to the Rebllion."

"I'm glad to be of service. We will need to arrange a meeting between your mercenary and my contact. I want to meet him to insure his… loyalty."

"I have just the man for that Mon," interjected Jan.

Mon Mothma nodded at Jan in agreement to the unsaid person. It seemed that whoever Jan had in mind was the same person that Mothma did.

"Alright, we'll arrange something. Jan, I'll let you know when I'm ready and you can arrange the details."

"That will be fine."

"Well then… I need to get going. I have to get back before someone figures out I'm missing," said Leia excusing herself. She pulled up her hood and then opened the door. "I'll be in touch."

Leia left the meeting with a smile on her face. Now all she needed to do was find a smuggler. The lower levels of Coruscant beckoned, and Leia would be in familiar territory once again.

* * *

_Coruscant… Star port… Lower Level C_

The world of Coruscant, like Kuat, was divided into many levels. At the top were the high government officials, the rich, and even some of the upper middle class. They could pay to see the sky. Of course the rich didn't want to be seen with the middle class, and the filthy rich didn't want to be seen with the somewhat rich. Thus, the upper levels were divided into separate levels as well. Accordingly, the star ports at these levels had nothing to do with cargo. The last thing that a filthy rich senator wanted to see was cargo being unloaded from his multi million dollar view. Such activities were relegated to the lower sectors.

Leia walked nostalgically through Lower Level C. It reminded her much of the days she had spent in the lower levels of Kuat. Lower Level C was the lowest on the rung of middle class ports where legitimate cargo was flown in. Not too many smuggled outright out of these berths, but at the same time it was a rare day that cargo manifests matched. Since most of the smuggling was done farther down, the Imperial agents here were most likely to be the worst of the bunch and most easily spotted. Of course, there were of course the random brilliant agent who was sent here to do time for offending a superior, but those were the ones who Leia were hoping to meet—and co-op for her own use.

It was almost one in the morning when Leia arrived. The ports never slept as there was always cargo being brought in. Coruscant was not a world that produced much, it was almost completely a service economy. Everything from food to freshers was imported from manufacturing worlds elsewhere.

By three in the morning Leia was getting tired. She'd already interviewed several pilots at various port side cantinas. None of them were suitable. She needed someone who didn't flinch from a fight and had the guts to do whatever it took to complete the job. It seemed that this was anethma to the smuggling type. They were basically cowards who ran from the first sign of trouble—definitely not her type.

The Sullustan in front of her was now rambling about how he was a co-pilot of a ship that was known for its reputation of delivering on time. This was her third Cantina and this was the third pilot trying to woo her for a cargo. She wasn't really interested in him since while Sullustans might be excellent mechanics, they weren't much on the tough side. He also didn't seem like he had the mental footwork she required. This Sullustan just didn't cut it.

_Our ship the Pulsar Skate can deliver any cargo anywhere in the Galaxy…our ship is one of the fastest and most reliable in the galaxy, _blabbed the Sullustan.

Leia only half listened as she checked her reflection in a glass pane. She was on her third disguise of the night, this time as a red headed mix of Pooja and Nura's features at about the age of 30. She really wanted to hear an original sales pitch. It seemed that all smugglers did was talk about how fast their ships were. This particular Sullustan was also giving away the fact that he had certainly not negotiated many deals, if any deals at all. The price he quoted her was a paltry 3,000 credits. At least he was smart enough to ask for 2/3rds of it up front.

"Mr. Tsayv," she said, cutting him off mid sentence. "I'm sorry but, I don't believe you are what I need."

She felt the Sullustan's despair as he rose to leave. He reached into his pocket for a credit chip to pay for his drink, but Leia stopped him.

"Don't worry about your drink. I will cover it. Thank you for your time."

The Sullustan thanked her and walked away. Leia continued to survey the cantina and tried to pick out any potential candidates. _You know, that Han Solo fellow is the kind of smuggler you need, _she mused to herself. Solo and his Wookie had been pretty cool in the fight against her, and that was the kind of bravado that she needed. She idly wondered if she could get in touch with him somehow. It was a silly thought. The galaxy was too big to find one small time smuggler. Glancing at her chrono, Leia saw it was now almost half past three. This night was a bust, but she could always come back and check around again.

As she rose to leave, a figure slightly shorter than her illusion, but slightly taller than her real height stepped out in front. The woman, or rather girl had a very desperate feel about her.

"Excuse me ma'am. My name is Mirax Terrik. Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"I'm sorry, but it's getting very late. I need to get an early start tomorrow," replied Leia.

"It will take only a moment." The girl's voice was trying to hide the fact, but she was essentially begging Leia. "Please."

"Alright. I'm not sure how you can help me, but I'll hear you out," said Leia as she sat back down. She gestured for Mirax to take a seat and the black haired girl sat down across from her.

"I know you've spoken to my co-pilot Liat. He's got a good heart but he isn't great at getting across how good we really are," began Mirax.

"Ahh… the Pulsar Skate. Ms. Terrik, your ship just isn't exactly what I'm looking for. Maybe if you were a Wookie then I'd change my mind. My cargo requires not only stealth, but intelligence and the ability to handle any trouble that comes along."

"A well laid plan should avoid any trouble, Ms…"

"My name isn't important. Ms. Terrik, you are a human female, like myself. We just aren't cut out for the physical work that comes along with certain cargoes. I'm sorry."

"Look we're desperate. We're stranded here on Coruscant waiting repairs, we need a cargo. I'll cut the price to 2,000. half up front so we can get the parts we need."

Leia paused for a second wondering at the opportunity in front of her. Two thousand credits was nothing to her and she could simply offer it as a loan to Mirax as a favor. The girl seemed too young and naïve to be the type to rip her off. It could be a favor that Leia could later recall. The thought flashed through her mind and then it was accompanied by a vision. Leia saw herself and Mirax in the future laughing together. They were both wearing bridesmaids gowns for someone—obviously a mutual friend. _Interesting._

"Young lady, how old are you?" asked Leia.

"Eighteen," replied Mirax. "But I've been flying for years with my father."

Leia shook her head amused. It was a good lie and may have convinced someone who didn't have the Force, but Mirax was obviously younger. "You're being untruthful. I don't think lying to a potential business partner makes a good impression. Do you?"

Mirax hung her head. "I'm sixteen, but it's true that I've been flying with my father for years. I've had more time behind a helm of a ship than most thirty year olds."

"Most thirty year olds never touch a helm, but I get the point," chuckled Leia. "Tell me. What makes you a young beautiful girl so desperate? Why tell me in the first place?"

"My father was sent to Kessel two months ago. I won't let his operations fall apart. When he gets out it will be there for him," explained Mirax. "We got a job to deliver some droid parts here, except that when we got here the buyer's business had collapsed so we couldn't get paid. His creditors seized the parts and we were left hanging and we need some operating capital for repairs and fuel."

"I see… and why me?"

"Because you bought Liat that drink. I pegged you for someone with a heart and might… just might listen to me if I approached you."

_A heart. _Leia almost burst out laughing. She was a Sith apprentice after all. Still that was quite an observation by the young girl.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Leia suddenly asked.

"What? Of course not," blurted Mirax before she realized that it was probably a requirement. She rose almost immediately, despair clinging to her. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

"Please sit. I'm not looking for a murderer, I'm looking for a pilot but one who is willing to defend my cargo if need be. Would you defend it?"

"I wouldn't know until it happened. That's not something I can just tell you now," replied Mirax.

Leia nodded with pleasure. "A good honest answer. So Mirax, you say you are a good pilot and also to be a good planner. I choose to believe you."

"Thank you."

"I don't think you are stupid enough to agree to take my cargo without knowing what it is. Before I tell you what it is, let me tell you what I offer."

"I'm listening," said Mirax.

"I will front you your co-pilot's initial price of 3,000 credits. Do whatever repairs and get whatever enhancements you need. If you require more, you can contact me, but I expect you to be honest. Like any other… business person… I don't like to be cheated and the consequences of cheating me are very… final."

"It's usually that way in our business," replied Mirax. "I can deal with that."

"Believe me when I say that when I mean final… its much worse than other people in our line of business. But then… we can cross that bridge if we ever get there. I hope that we never will. Regardless, I am not looking for just one run or two runs. I'm looking to take someone on retainer. Forty thousand credits per year for you and twenty thousand for your co-pilot is my offer and any operating expenses you need. I may also need you to run various other errands, but we'll discuss those later."

"Sixty thousand plus expenses?" gasped Mirax. Leia felt a jolt of excitement surge through the girl, but it was quickly suppressed and replaced with wariness. "What exactly am I going to be transporting?"

"You'll find out when the first cargo is delivered," replied Leia. "If you choose to accept this offer, you can meet me at the Coruscanti Imperial Mall five days from now." Leia fished a credit chip out of her pocket and slid it over to Mirax. "Here are three hundred credits. A good faith gift. If you choose not to show that's fine. I will not hold it against you, after all you might find a better cargo before then. If you choose to accept my offer, then spend the day shopping and meet me in the evening by the center fountain."

"Any exact time?"

"My schedule fluctuates… buy a holo book and wait around. I'll find you there. If not, well I can always find your ship."

"Alright… if I accept I'll meet you there. Thank you very much…" Mirax waited patiently for Leia to give her a name.

"You still don't need to know my name," smiled Leia. This time when she rose, she meant to leave. It was already almost four and she was damn tired. "I will see you then Mirax."

"Thank you."

Leia dropped another chit onto the table to pay for her meal and gave Mirax a polite nod before she left.

* * *

Leia yawned as she left the bar. She had no means of transportation and taking a cabbie back to the Alderaanian residence was out of the question. Walking there was even more out of the question since it was tens of miles away. There was of course, another option. Leia quickly hailed a cab and gave the driver an address near a very exclusive part of town near a Coruscant Mall that she and Jix had once taken a video at.

It took only ten minutes to get there. She paid the cabbie and watched him leave before she walked over to the side of a building. She hadn't been here in over six years. Reaching out with the Force, she checked if there was anyone around. Sensing no one, she opened the sewer grate and stepped in. Once inside, she reversely followed a path that she had taken seven years before. Another ten minutes later, she reached another grate and opened it, revealing a turbo lift. She stepped in, activated it, took a deep breath and held it. The turbo lift immediately filled with sleep gas as it took off upwards. No ordinary person could have held their breath that long, but Leia used a simple Jedi trick to relax herself and slow her oxygen usage. When the lift stopped, she quickly entered a code that she knew from Jix and the door slid open. The next room was another security room, and she knew if she didn't pass the security check that she would be incinerated. Force tricks wouldn't prevent her from burning to death. She palmed a scanner and punched in a set of codes. There was a frightening delay of a minute or so before the door before her opened and she found herself in her true father's private Coruscant residence.

_Sleeep_, was about all Leia could think about as she strolled down the halls of her father's residence towards her old room. She sensed her father's presence, but did not reach to him just yet. She kept her shields tight around herself, after all one never knew when and where the Emperor was watching. Reaching her room, she waved the door open and stepped in. Shower then sleep, was all her mind was telling her.

As she slipped into bed, Leia very subtlety sent out the briefest touch to her father. Immediately his presence focused on her in alarm, and then softened. _Good night daughter. Welcome home, _she felt him say.

_It was good to be home,_ thought Leia to herself and him before sleep took her.


	38. Coruscanti Interlude C

Heart of Darkness

Act 2:

Cka3ka

_Coruscant… Vader Residence…_

Leia stretched comfortably in her large queen size bed. She turned and glanced at her chrono and noted that it was the ninth hour of the day already. Five hours of sleep wasn't much, but it was enough to recharge her. She hopped out of bed and padded over to her closet looking for something to put on. To her dismay, all the clothes in there were from when she was ten years old, which made sense of course since the last time she was here was when she was ten. The only thing that could possibly fit her was a large sweater that was hanging near the back—Jix's sweater that he had first given her when she had gotten here. Shrugging, she took it and tossed it on. It was still much too large, reaching down to her thighs, but it made her decent. Wearing the oversized sweater, she left her room and went to find herself something to eat. She was starving. As she entered the dining area, she was caught by surprise at the person sitting there.

"Now that is an interesting outfit," said Pooja Naberrie with a smile on her lips. The older Naberrie cousin was sitting at a table with a news holo and a cup of caf. She was dressed for the day in robes of different shades of dark green. She looked every inch an Imperial Senator.

"Pooj!" cried Leia in delight. She strode over to her cousin and gave her a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my uncle? We had a late meeting last night and I chose to stay over instead of returning to my own residence. Family can do that, right?"

"Of course. I just didn't expect your or father to be so open about it all," remarked Leia as she went over to the counter where the pot of caf was sitting. She poured herself a cup and walked to the table and sat down.

"Well, the Emperor knows that Aunt Padme and father were married. He certainly knows of my relationship with your aunt so it doesn't make it very risky. Did you know that it was Palpatine that introduced me to uncle my first day here? He summoned me to the palace and Vader was waiting there. I think the Emperor was trying to shake him up. I know the Emperor seemed to be laughing about the whole thing," said Pooja.

"Does he know that you know of your relationship?" asked Leia.

"Not sure, perhaps, but I don't think he thinks uncle Vader would ever tell me. Which is fine since he won't have to. We'll be the ones to have the last laugh."

"Most certainly. So how's Coruscant so far?"

"Amusing. Not quite as exciting as our adventures, but it does hold its share of excitement. It seems that many Senators believe that I am closely associated with the Emperor, so they flatter and cater to me constantly. It gets annoying after a while," said Pooja. "How about you? I heard you got in a few days ago. You've been causing quite a stir in the Senate with that speech of yours yesterday. It was quite good. I was very impressed."

"Thanks, that was a ridiculous proposal designed to mark out the Rebel sympathizers. I had to stop it before it began."

"Very true."

"Other than that, I've just been settling in. I need to clean house and get people loyal to me in. Have you done that yet?"

"No… no point really. The Nabooine consulate here is filled with the Emperor's creatures. It'd be suspicious if I start dismissing them. I'm getting good at working around them if I have to."

"I see. Anyway, what have you and daddy been up to?"

"Nothing… as I said it seems that I'm someone noteworthy and single… I've been bombarded with proposals of all kinds, from both married and unmarried men. Even some women as well, if you can believe that. Uncle D wanted to have a chat with me about exactly how dangerous these men were."

Leia laughed heartily. "Daddy has become quite a family man. Pooj that's so heartwarming to hear."

"I'm hardly surprised. When I was young your father was very concerned about his family."

"You ladies have no idea," came a gruff male voice from behind.

"Good morning cousin Jixton," smiled Pooja at the tall pony tailed man that emerged sleepy eyed through the door.

"Jix!" cried Leia excitedly for the second time that day. She glomped him with a hug. "You're here too?"

"Hey hey, little one. Glad to see you all in one piece," grinned Jix as he returned Leia's hug. "Yeah, I just got in yesterday from Alderaan. Nura is a day or two behind me… and wait that's my sweater,"

"It is. It was in my closet, one of the servo-droids must have put it there."

"I was wondering where it went, but I guess I never had time to think about it. We had to leave Coruscant in a hurry."

"So what do you mean we have no idea?" asked Leia.

"Uncle D set me and Nura up. I couldn't believe it when I figured it out. I swear he'd been watching holo-vids or something. When we went to Alderaan, he had this exclusive rehab center set up for me. He boarded us up somewhere in this small mountain town… absolutely breath taking views everywhere. I thought Nura and I were sent to do some spying but it was just his way of forcing us together."

"How romantic," smiled Pooja.

"Nura figured this out way before you Jix. You're a little slow," said Leia. "Ok… more than a little."

"You little ingrate…" growled Jix jokingly as he lunged for her.

Leia let out a little yelp as she deftly leapt back from his lunge. She ran to a chair and plopped down, laughter shining her eyes.

Jix rumbled something about young teenagers and then went for the caf.

"Ugh, I need to contact the Alderaanian consulate. They will freak out if they don't find me back, do we have a secure com link somewhere?"

"Use mine," offered Pooja. "Or I can pass a message for you. That would perhaps be best."

"Yeah, send Siri a message, she'll take care of everything."

"I'll do that right now," said Pooja as she took out her communicator.

"That's the Jedi Knight you have training you now?" asked Jix.

"Father told you about her??" asked Leia incredulously.

"What? Why not? He needed advice. Men ask each other for advice too."

"But…but…"

Jix burst out laughing at the shocked look on Leia's face. "Your father and I discuss most things about you. We've been doing it for years Leia. What school to send you to? What's an appropriate birthday gift? Whether or not a Jedi knight might corrupt you? What kind of boys she's interested in? So on and so on."

"Jix! That's absurd!"

"Hardly, don't you and Nura talk about things? Or Viqi?"

"That's different!"

"Ok… if you say so," chuckled Jix. He opened the food storage unit and rummaged through it. "Have you ladies eaten yet?"

"I have, but I can go for something light and sweet," replied Pooja as she set the communicator down after making the call for Leia. "Leia hasn't."

"Alright…" acknowledged Jix. He pulled out two serving trays of food and a yogurt. He put the trays into the heating unit and then walked over and handed the yogurt to Pooja.

"Thank you, Jixton."

"Welcome," replied Jix as he sat down at the table next to the two women. Turning to Leia he asked, "Where's that homicidal droid of yours?"

"He's in my private work area at the Alderaanian residence for now. You'll get a good laugh next time you see him."

"Really? D4's more of a headache than anything else. What did you do, change his programming?"

"Sort of… Just wait until you see him," said Leia as she stood back up and grabbed some eating utensils for her and Jix.

"Sure, I'm nothing but patient," chuckled Jixton as he let the subject drop. The beeping of the heating unit went off. Jix went and pulled their food out. He took off the top of the prepared meals and then slip one over to Leia at the table.

"Ick, more training meals? Is that all you ever eat?" sighed Leia. She had these often enough on Kuat. They were fabulously nutritious with the right amount of every vitamin. They were also packed with protein and had enough calories to cause her serious weight gain if she didn't work out afterwards.

"I'm still in rehab, and these things are good for you. Hey, and these aren't that bad tasting. I got beef and gravy flavored with a side of apple pie."

"You gave me the meatloaf and asparagus one on purpose you piece of Rancor…," exclaimed Leia. The sound of her father's respirator cut her off. She didn't need another lecture about swearing and how it was unladylike, but she really wanted to wipe the smirk off Jix's face right then.

"You two remind me of my siblings," chuckled Pooja as she continued to read her news holo and sip on her coffee. She didn't look up from her reading when Darth Vader entered the room. She simply said, "Good morning, Uncle."

"And to you niece," intoned Darth Vader. "Daughter, Jixton."

"Morning father," said Leia as she rose, full plate in hand. "Where's the trash compactor?"

She sensed her father's displeasure immediately and sat back down. "Oh alright. Just don't give me the starving aliens lecture, any one of you," she said glaring at all three of them. She picked up her fork and took a bite.

Jix just laughed, and then took a sip of caf.

"You look well, daughter. Though your choice of wardrobe leaves much to be desired," noted Vader.

"I'll change in a bit. I just didn't have anything suitable when I came in last night. My clothes were ruined from crawling in the sewers."

"I probably have some stuff here that you can use," offered Pooja. "My room is next to yours I think. Take whatever you need."

"You keep clothes here?" boggled Leia.

"Your cousin visits often," explained her father.

"What does the news media have to say about that? They can't know of our relationship."

"They know better than to say anything about it," intoned her father.

"It's remarkable what your father's name can do to silence nosy reporters," laughed Pooja. "It's another reason why so many are after my favor."

Jealousy tore through Leia. Her cousin got to spend time openly with her father. That's what she wanted. With conscious effort she suppressed the thought. After all, Pooja didn't have the Force. Palpatine had no reason to feel threatened by her cousin. She on the other hand would send Palpatine into a frothing frenzy if he knew her relationship with her father. Leia firmly told herself that there was nothing to be jealous about. Their situations were totally different.

"Lucky you," sighed Leia.

"It is only a matter of time daughter," said her father. Leia could feel that her father also wanted to spend more time with her.

"I know… speaking of _that_. Father, I need Jix and Nura," said Leia. "Well… more Nura than this dirtball in front of me."

She ducked the glob of mush that Jixton flicked at her. The Dark Side of the Force was highly useful in many situations.

"Seriously… like twelve year olds," sighed Pooja.

Vader could not laugh. He was not able to, but Leia could feel the amusement coursing through her father. She could also sense that he was… happy. It was such a seemingly small thing, this byplay between people who cared and loved for each other, but it was something she knew she had always treasured. It was good to see that her father was coming to see how important it was and take part in it… once again. His happiness was very important to her.

"Why daughter? Ms. Tamri is an instrumental part of my operations now."

"Well… she can still do a lot of what you have her doing. But I need someone that Imperial Intelligence won't look into too closely. I'm sure they know that she works for you right?"

"I believe so. They would be most inept if they did not."

"Right, so if she were to act as my contact to my independent smuggler, they won't interfere or even look too closely, lest they risk your displeasure. More than likely they will think you sent her to infiltrate the Alderaanian consulate. It would free my hand significantly, and I can probably find the Intelligence agent watching her. I'm sure I can persuade him to change sides, so we will have a double layer of protection."

"She will have to feed me useful information about the Rebellion from your office. That will justify her presence there."

"That won't be a problem. We can slip a few Rebel plans out and some arrests can be made. It'll be a worthwhile sacrifice so long as I can keep the equipment transfers secret. After a year or two, the Rebellion will have enough to actually do something other than random terrorist attacks."

"It's a good idea Uncle D," agreed Jix.

"I agree," replied Vader. "Jix you will be Nura's contact directly to me. You will have to insinuate yourself with a new identity somewhere here on Coruscant."

"The under city preferably," said Leia.

"Oh no. I don't want to be a crime lord again."

"You don't have to be. You can be a dry cleaner or something," smiled Leia.

"A restaurant works better," advised Pooja. "Restaurant owners speak to their clientele on a regular basis. Nura can stop there for food often… so can I or even Senator Alderaan. Make it fancy, but not too fancy."

"I hate this espionage stuff. Just give me a target and let me go, Uncle D."

"It seems Jixton that once again you have a new profession."

"Great… just what I need."

With that agreed upon, the four turned to lighter talk. Pooja and Jix brought Leia up to speed on their doings over the last few months. She talked about her new knowledge in the Force with her father. All in all, it was like any other family when they met for the holidays. After an hour or so, the group broke up. Leia and Pooja went back to their respective embassies. Jixton went to do what he needed to do to set up his new profession, and Darth Vader went to do Sithy things in the service of the Empire and the Emperor. They were a family of politicians, assassins, and Sith, but a family none the less.

* * *

_Elsewhere on Coruscant…_

"Vader is onto us," warned Moff Kadir, the Commander of Coruscant's Security Force. He was rather young to be a full Moff, but the Emperor had liked his ruthlessness and his sharp detective mind. Coupled with his excellent organization skills, the brown haired green eyed Kadir had been an excellent choice for his position. The last decade or so, Kadir had made his mark on Coruscant, but like many other high ranking Imperial officials, he resented Vader and his absolute authority under the Emperor.

"You are paranoid, Kadir," replied Grand Moff Trachta. "Vader is a military man who relies on his mystical powers for guidance. Had the Force warned him of us we would already be dead, instead he has been hunting rebels and the remnants of Bartam's slavers.

"Those slavers have been providing us with the income to fund your project. The whole scheme in the Meridian sector relied on them. If Vader traces them to there, we are done for."

"You are naïve, Kadir. We are not done for. Bartam is. I think it is time to cut our ties with my fellow Grand Moff."

"It will take time to prepare an assassination. If he gets wind of it, he might turn us over to the Emperor."

"That's why we won't be directly involved. We don't have any ties to his slaving operations so we simply need to point someone in his direction. They will flush Bartam out for us and we can simply pick him off then."

"And who will do this?"

"The Senate of course. I believe we need to contact some of our bought Senators and have them introduce a committee to evaluate the recovery of the Meridian from the Death Seed plague. Most of the Senate will hop right on board, it will make them feel that they are accomplishing something good. Make sure to send someone young and idealistic who will cry foul."

"Bartam will simply have whoever it is killed."

"Even better, that will invite further investigation. Eventually Bartam will have to come to us and will be vulnerable. We can dispose of him then. Can you arrange it?"

"Yes."

"Good. The Emperor and Vader will soon be nothing more than a footnote. This galaxy cannot suffer the Sith to exist any longer Kadir."

"I'm well aware of that Trachta. I'll contact you when everything is in motion."

Grand Moff Trachta cut the link with Kadir. He'd been planning this coup for over ten years. It was risky, but soon with his own clone troopers he would have the leverage he needed to destroy the Emperor.

* * *

Kadir patiently waited in his office for his guest. The whole situation unnerved him. Trachta was a fool. Vader wasn't the only threat that their coup faced. Imperial Intelligence and the Emperor's personal agents were a threat too. He knew it was time to begin to implement an escape plan. 

Several officers of the Coruscant Guard brought in the man Kadir was waiting for. "Hello Sarcev," he greeted with a predatory smile.

"Moff Kadir, what can I do for you?" replied Sarcev Quest. Quest was considered a playboy amongst the Coruscant upper crust. He had plenty of wealth, but seemed to be intent on squandering it partying with the other young and rich in high society. His looks were devastating. Tall dark and handsome, few ladies single or married had ever resisted his advances.

"I'm calling in a favor from you."

"I'm always willing to do a favor for Coruscant's security chief," returned Sarcev.

"Of course you are. Now listen Sarcev, I've come across some information about Grand Moff Bartam. He doesn't seem to be on the up and up with his rebuilding of the Meridian Sector. In fact, it seems that he's embezzling tens of millions of credits."

"Isn't that just part of being a Moff?" asked Sarcev feigning indifference. "I'm sure the lads at Imperial Intelligence know all about it."

"They might, but then again they might not want to do anything about it. Bartam has a long reach."

"Ok, so what do you want me to do about it?"

"Not much. I just want you to get an initiative into the Senate to have a committee to investigate the rebuilding of the sector approved. I'm sure you know of several Senators that would be chomping at the bit for a committee position. Just get someone that's not too good or too bright. Someone young and inexperienced. I want Bartam to get unnerved, not brought down. I'll deal with the rest."

"I see… looking to get someone else in your pocket eh?"

"Something like that."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. I can think of some candidates off the top of my head."

"Oh?"

"There have been three new appointments over the last year. All of them are lovely young human females. They are my specialty you know?"

"Yes… I am aware of your… amorous reputation. What worlds?"

"Naboo, Kuat, and Alderaan. There are also rumors that Tarkin is thinking about installing his niece as a Senator of Eriadu as well—if you want to wait for her that is. Strike two blows at the same time if you can humiliate Tarkin. She's also a young female. Exquisite, the most appetizing of them all."

Kadir thought about Quest's list it for a moment. Naboo was out of the question. That was Palpatine's homeworld and the Emperor had spies everywhere in that quarter. Plus it was rumored that Pooja Naberrie was Vader's lover. She'd been seen going over to his residence at least once every time he returned to Imperial Center. Rivoche Tarkin, he knew of, and while it might be nice to get at Tarkin, he was already dealing with two Grand Moffs. Adding Tarkin was far too dangerous for the time being. The choice was between Kuat and Alderaan. The choice was easy. Alderaanians hated slavery. It was almost a genetic disposition. Alderaan would be perfect to raise a stink the moment they found out that all the settlers that were heading off to Meridian worlds were being enslaved and their so called wages being embezzled. It was almost too perfect.

"I think Alderaan would be perfect. Arrange it."

"As you wish."

Kadir smiled as Quest left. If Bartam was taken care of, all he had to do was get rid of Trachta. Then, with Trachta's and his own forces combined, he could make a bid for the throne. The plan certainly had possibilities, if he could pull it off. If not, well he could just turn over to the Emperor all the evidence. That was the worst case scenario, and it would probably break him out even—but considering he was playing for his life, breaking even wasn't all that bad.

* * *

AN: This is the last of the filler chapters... things should be moving along quickly now as Leia is brought into the intrigue of Coruscant. It took me forever to do the research and find the EU characters, Tracha, Kadir, Sarcev, etc... to put together a credible and somewhat canonical plot. Wiki is just the most amazing thing on the web.

I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas Break and a Happy New Year.

Ciao,

CK


	39. Coruscanti Interlude D

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Act 2'1: Mistakes Unmade

_Coruscant…_

_They had been through so much but they had survived. When the Empire had come to their world, the two of them had hidden with the rest but it was to no avail… they were found and taken. The Dark Lord of the Sith had killed so many of their friends… but they had survived. They were strong and their bond was hidden. Even after ten years it was still unknown to the Sith Lord. The love they bore for each other was buried deep, but it was still there, a spark in the Darkness that now consumed their lives._

_Danger… she was in danger. He had never had a Force vision before, but he knew his dream could not be anything else. He could not let her die… she was all he had left… It was dangerous… if the Sith learned of their bond one of them would die for sure… but he still had honor and he would not let her die…There was no choice but to act regardless of the danger…_

* * *

_Vader's Residence…_

The bed was not made. It was such a small thing, but it affected Darth Vader deeply. He had never thought that he was lonely in the years after his wife had died at his hands. In his foolishness he thought that power could somehow fill that aching hole in his heart. Now, as he looked down at the unmade bed he realized just how much he had been alone during those years. He had isolated himself from everyone because he never wanted to hear the joyful laughter of families or even the banter of officers sharing camaraderie during their off hours. He had wrapped himself in an aura of fear so that wherever he went, sentients quivered in terror and silence descended. Otherwise it would have reminded him too much of what he had lost.

Slowly, Vader lifted up the sheets with his mechanical hands. He straightened them and then tucked them neatly around the bed. _When was the last time I made a bed?_ mused Vader to himself. He couldn't remember.

Vader looked across the room at Jar Jar Binks' eyesore of a painting. He had set aside this room in memory of Padme. As hard as he had tried, as hard as the Emperor had tried, Vader had never purged the love he had for his wife from himself completely. Like himself, this room had been empty until the coming of his daughter. Now while there was still dust everywhere, the bed was unmade. There were even her sewer mud crusted shoes near the entrance, and her ruined dress lying next to the fresher. _Was I this messy?_ wondered Vader. _Or is this child of mine a complete disaster._ The room might have been messy and dusty but life breathed in it once again—no life had torn through it like a hurricane. Vader felt a certain kinship with the room. With a mental sigh, he stooped down and picked up the dirty dress and shoes. _What would Padme say about this?_ grumbled Anakin. It was a like a soft caress, he thought it was a figment of his imagination, but at that moment Anakin swore that he could hear his wife's voice. _I would say you're a loving caring father… the Ani I've always loved… _

_I won't make the same mistakes…_Had he been able to shed tears he would have now. For years now he had given his daughter freedom to learn what she wanted. He had influenced, never commanded. He had shown faith in her, something that the Jedi had never done. Something only Padme had ever done for him.

* * *

_Several hours later…_

Darth Vader was not pleased. In fact, he was down right annoyed. And when a Dark Lord of the Sith was annoyed people tended to suffer fatalities. In front of him was a report from Nura Tamri. Where Wrenga Jixton had been his version of the Emperor's hand, Nura was now in charge of his own nascent intelligence force. She had a long ways to go before she was remotely effective considering the competition she faced from Imperial Intelligence and the Imperial Security Bureau. Both of those organizations did not want to see more players in the field. As it was, they routinely assassinated each others agents. Miss Tamri would have her hands full, but he was sure that she would use the resources that he had given her—a full cadre of Noghri warriors—well.

All in all, Vader was pleased with Nura's progress, and this report was ample proof that she was competent. If only others were as equally competent. His daughter had disrupted an organization of slavers by destroying one of their major bases. The Imperial assault had been well executed, and a great deal of data had been seized. Certainly there should have been enough data to finish off these slavers. However, according to Nura's report, Rogriss's task force had been reassigned to patrolling for pirates in the sector while the slaver assignment was given to a Vice Admiral Terradoc. It was not surprising that no further leads had been found. This annoyed him greatly since he was known to be tied to the operation. The slavers had nearly killed his niece and for Vader that was a personal affront. One did not take a shot at a Sith Lord and get away with it. That would lead to more and more people taking shots. He would need to pay attention to further developments.

A series of beeps sounded from his work bench and Vader set aside his work. The sensors at his residence reported that there was an air car arriving. Darth Vader rarely received social guests. Those that visited his residence on Coruscant when he was on planet generally had matters of urgent state business to see to. None tarried long to speak to him about personal matters and left as soon as whatever task they came for was done. His social life was non-existant. When he was not on patrol with the Star Fleet he secluded himself in his chambers. While he had opened up to his family, he had not opened up to society and had no intention of doing so. It was to his benefit and his family's benefit that he remained the walking terror inspiring nightmare that he had been for the last twenty years.

Recently, he had been visited by the current Senator of Naboo, Pooja Naberrie, often. Palpatine had first introduced them when Pooja had first arrived on Coruscant. The Emperor had thought it amusing. Vader, on the other hand, found it convenient. If the Emperor had introduced them, then it was not unforeseeable that the two would strike up some sort of relationship. In fact, he was using Pooja as a conduit to the Senate and the Emperor was aware of that fact. The old man believed Vader to be plotting schemes and such with Naberrie as his tool. It was not likely that Palpatine would see the true purpose of Vader's relationship with his niece.

Vader touched the communicator at his bench and simply said into it, "I will meet you in the training room." He promptly picked up Nura's report and made last minute notes. He drafted a quick set of instructions for her to follow and sent it off. He rose and exited his work room heading for the training room.

As he approached his training room, he sensed a third presence in the Force. It was not unexpected, as he had instructed Pooja to bring his old Jedi comrade Siri Tachi with his daughter. He had long wanted to see the influence that the Jedi had on his daughter, but with Palpatine near he had thought it too risky. For the moment his master had left Coruscant to oversee his various projects on Byss and now was the time to meet.

The door to his training room slid open with a hiss. At the sound of the door and undoubtedly his respirator, he saw Siri Tachi whirl around to face him. He felt the Force flicker around her, but she made no attempt to reach for her saber. It would have been futile anyway. A few years ago, he would have cut her down without a second thought, now he felt disappointment more than anything. Had the Jedi Order lived on, Siri would undoubtedly been a great Jedi Master. More than likely she would have replaced Mace Windu as the premier Jedi saber master. He knew that before her apparent death, she had been close to mastering the Juyo form of Saber combat. Now, as he looked at her, he could sense that she was not as powerful now as she was then. Indeed, she had not aged as gracefully as he would have thought. It was not in her looks. Siri might have been gray haired, but still slim and fit. No, it was a weariness in her eyes, and a resignation in her posture. Age was certainly taking its toll on her.

"Greetings daughter, niece," said Vader as he strode into the room.

"Hello father," replied Leia as she continued to do warm up stretches. She was looking forward to some serious physical conditioning. Lately, the only physical activity she had done was a few katas of various light saber forms.

"Uncle," greeted Pooja from where she was sitting comfortably on the floor. His niece had a data pad out, but was watching Leia intently and not really doing any work.

Vader turned to Siri. "You were quite dead the last time I saw you. I am curious how you are still alive."

Siri shrugged. "I don't know. I awoke several years after the Clone Wars was already over. Perhaps I was frozen and then healed. I have no recollection of how I survived. I only remember that I awoke in a deserted laboratory in a tank of some sort."

"You are a clone then."

"A clone wouldn't have survived as long as I have. They have limited life spans. No, I think I'm really me, though I can't be sure of that. I do have all my memories though… and I do not believe them to be false ones. But does it really matter how I survived? I am here and for me that is all that matters."

"Indeed. A practical way of thinking." Vader let the subject drop. He turned to watch his daughter as she went through the first steps of a kata. He recognized it as the basic Form I that the Jedi taught all padawans. "You have been teaching my daughter the Jedi tenants."

"No," answered Siri. "I don't think she is interested in the way we Jedi look at the world. She doesn't seem to be all that interested either on how Sith behave either."

"I have allowed her to learn as she pleases. There are many paths to power. So long as she is happy, I am content," he said stepping forward next to Siri as they both turned and watched Leia continue through her katas.

Siri nodded in agreement. "I have learned over these years that joy is something to strive for. Contentment was happiness... that was what we were taught, was it not?"

"It was."

"And that was never enough for you… or me for that matter."

"No. It was not."

Vader could feel Siri's emotions in turmoil. There was a great deal of anger broiling under the calm exterior of the old Jedi. There was also sadness, and regret. "There is great anger in you. I am surprised that you do not try to seek retribution against me."

"For betraying the order? Before I knew who you were, I knew better than to try. I am not as strong as I once was. Now that I know that Darth Vader was once a cherished friend... a brother?" Siri trailed off, her emotions overwhelming her. "Anakin, I am sorry that I was not there for you when you needed me."

"That name no longer means anything to me," replied Vader out of habit now more than anything else. "Perhaps, if you and… Obi-wan had embraced your feelings… you could have understood."

"It is… one of my many regrets."

"I no longer seek to remedy the past; I find that I look to the future now," said Vader.

"You are blessed, my old friend. I wish I had such luxury…" Siri felt rather than saw Vader look at her. "Later," she replied simply as she tilted her head slightly towards Leia.

Vader did not press further. He turned to watch his daughter, who had activated her saber and was engaging his training droids, deflecting the training bolts that they were firing.

"She has gotten better, but her form is still flawed."

"Leia does not take to saber training as she does other aspects of the Force. She has difficulties giving herself over completely to the Force."

"You have spoken to her about this."

"I have, but she remains adamant in her views. I do not disagree with her decision. I have asked her not to utilize the dark side in her training for now. However, I do not expect her to refrain from… those powers when she is in combat. Turning completely to the Dark Side… is risky."

Vader took no offense to Siri's words. He knew well how the Dark Side twisted ones thoughts. "Daughter, show us what you can do." Addressing the droids, he said, "Activate level seven."

The three droids shifted their position and began to fire more rapidly. Leia deftly dodged and deflected their shots for a minute or so before two bolts penetrated her defense and struck her.

"Damn Rancor Bantha shit!" spluttered Leia as pain tore through her. The droids ceased firing and Leia walked slowly back and forth to rid herself of the pain.

Vader, as displeased with his daughter's language as he was, still found it slightly amusing. "Again, daughter. This time use your anger."

"Leia," said Siri. The older Jedi took out her own saber and threw it to Leia. "This time use both. Do your best."

Leia nodded. "Activate level eight," she said as she gave her father a challenging glare. She ignited both weapons.

Vader could feel his daughter seizing the Force more fiercely this time. Darkness swelled up in the room, but it was sprinkled with flecks of light. Leia's red saber and Siri's green swept in arcing patterns blocking shot after shot smoothly.

"She is more suited to two saber combat," noted Vader. "Her form is still flawed however. The second saber merely covers up those flaws some. She uses Ataru, Djem So, and bits of Juyo."

"I think over time she will be able to master Juyo, but she will never be as good as Master Windu. Even utilizing Juyo, I do not believe she will be as good as we were. As you said, her form is flawed. Though… perhaps we are asking too much of her. We were very good after all. Had the council survived, it was most likely you would have taken Master Windu's place on the council."

"The council never trusted me."

"They were wary of you Anakin and they required you to do more to earn their trust."

"My wife and daughter both saw the council's mistake. Trust runs within their blood, like her mother, my daughter gives trust to earn it. Something the council should have learned long ago. I trusted them, but they never trusted me."

"I know," Siri simply.

The eighth level ended with Leia deflecting every shot. The droids shut down automatically and she turned to her father and Siri with a proud, defiant look on her face. "Better?"

"As Master Tachi has already informed you, your form leaves much to be desired. The second saber merely allows you a greater margin of error in your forms, but a skilled opponent would perceive them and then exploit them."

"What's the highest level that these droids go to?" said Leia. Her eyes were tinged yellow with the Dark Side flowing around her. Her voice was clipped and hard.

"Fifteen."

"I would like to do fifteen, father."

"Fifteen is a very challenging level. A full fledged Jedi Knight would not pass it."

"I would attempt it."

"If it is your wish, daughter," nodded Vader. He tapped a button on his communicator and a fourth droid stepped forward. "Level fifteen."

Leia felt a quick flutter of nerves. She did not know why she had just insisted on proving to her father and Siri that she was as capable as a Jedi Knight, but something within her demanded that she show them what she was truly capable of. She wasn't sure in the least that she would pass this test, but she also knew that her father and Siri would not think less of her if she failed—that comforted her little. She needed to show them because she needed them not to worry, to have complete faith in her, when things went awry in reality. She could feel that something big was on the horizon and that if they didn't trust her absolutely, she would fail. This had to be done.

She activated both light sabers and took a breath, letting the Force flow through her. Illusions would not fool droids, or at least not her illusions—she would have to do further research into that. First, she used her new Jedi training and brought herself to a peaceful calm. Then she opened herself up to the Dark Side, letting pain and anger flow through her. As usual, she used the image of Kaz dying to ignite her rage. Thoughts of the Emperor and Jade filled her with hatred and gave her even greater power.

Leia's eyes snapped open and they glowed a sickly Sith yellow. "Begin," she said in a cool icy voice. The droids fired and the first volley was so intense that Leia nearly failed right then. Her blades sang as they danced around her deflecting and blocking the shots. Leia spun out of the way of several shots and as she did so, she threw Siri's green blade at the droid closest to her. She empowered the blade with force enhanced speed and the saber tore straight through the droid causing it to explode. She had no time to experience any triumph. Her concentration was honed in and Leia whirled and blocked several more incoming shots. Her father and Siri were right. Saber forms were not her strong point, but she was an expert at concentrating on multiple force techniques at once. As she continued to fight defensively with her saber, she felt an opening appear as one of the droids slowed its fire to recharge its blasters. Leia blocked another volley and turned to that droid. She threw her own saber at it. She did not watch as the saber pierced that droids armor as well, instead she whirled around and brought up a force energy shield in front of her. She threw up both hands and absorbed the blaster bolts. With a snarl that twisted her features into something ugly, Force lightning erupted from her hands. The blast of lightning struck both remaining droids and sent them flying into the opposite wall. So intense was the power behind the blast that the chassis of both droids were half melted.

She turned to her father and Siri with a challenging look. "How's that?" she half snarled out.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side ever, Leia," said Pooja as she stepped up next to Vader and Siri before they could say anything. She had been quiet the whole time and been content to merely half watch and half do work, but when Leia had made her challenge, Pooja had turned her full attention to the upcoming duel. Not that the duel had lasted long, the sheer ferocity of Leia's assault had lasted less than two minutes.

Leia's gleaming yellow eyes softened when she heard the slightly teasing remark from her cousin. A shy smile crept over her face. She turned around, and looking at the droids, she blushed. She ran a hand through her hair, as she said, "Ahh… sorry daddy… about the droids. I didn't think I could sit here and deflect all the shots."

"A good offense is the best defense sometimes," murmured Siri. She hadn't known that Leia's Force lightning had become so powerful. She was sure that Leia hadn't been practicing with the Dark Side for quite some time and could not help but wonder exactly how Leia had achieved such mastery. While such usage of the Dark Side was disturbing, Siri noticed that Leia seemed to be in complete control of herself. "That was impressive Leia, but don't you think that the lightning was a bit excessive?" Siri gave a pointed look at the slagged droids. Even with such control, Siri wanted to ween Leia slowly away from using such dark powers.

"Yeah, I didn't know how intense it would be. It was never like that before." Leia held out her hand and pointed at one of the other droids. Lightning flickered out from her fingers striking it, but the intensity was much lower. "At least I think I can control it."

"Impressive," was all her father said. His daughter's powers were certainly impressive, but so was her penchant for mayhem. First the unmade bed, and her dirty clothes lying around and now his droids. She certainly was a little hurricane.

"I think it would be a good time for lunch, I have to go to the Senate sometime today as well. They are having deliberations about a new committee or something," said Leia.

"A fine idea," agreed Pooja. "I need to be there too."

"There is much that still needs to be discussed," said Vader, but he turned and headed towards the door. "I will meet you shortly."

"Sure father, I need to freshen up anyway. Pooj, I need to borrow some of your things again I think."

"I have plenty of things."

"We'll meet you two down there," called out Leia as the two young women slipped by her father.

Vader and Siri watched the two Senators leave. "They are so young," remarked Siri. "It is heartwarming to see such friendship between them."

"Indeed," agreed Vader. "You were saying something of the future, I believe."

Siri's tone turned somber. "Yes. I am dying."

Vader remained silent for a moment. The only sound that filled the room was the rhythmic rise and fall of his respirator. He turned his attention in the Force towards his old Jedi mentor, and he noticed that there was a blackness within her, eating away. "Does Leia know?"

"No. I haven't told her yet. I just realized this recently."

"Then you are a clone."

Again Siri shrugged. "As I said, I don't know."

"There are ways to prolong your life," mused Vader.

"No… my death will be a gift to your daughter," said Siri. "She does not see death as a natural part of life… the young never do. When I die, I hope that she will learn that death is inevitable, even to those of us who use the Force. Perhaps it will prepare her for deeper losses in the future, and help her deal with her anger from such losses."

"It is… how I was manipulated into turning to the Dark Side."

"Leia mentioned that to me. She understands the dangers in theory, but she has not enough experience with it. I am old, and tired, Anakin. My time here is almost done."

"But you have time yet. Come, the young ones wait for us. It is… joyful to watch them."

Siri looked up at Vader with a look of wonderment. "You are not the Sith Lord I expected Anakin."

"I am not the Sith Lord I once was. It is for the better, I believe."

As the two strode down the hallway to have lunch, Siri could only agree to that.

* * *

AN: Hihi. Slightly short chapter... next one is much much longer. Anyway, I feel that I have to explain Siri's survival. I thought and thought and thought and tried to come up with a crafty reason for how she survivied. I failed. However, I did realize that it just didn't matter... so I left it vague and unexplained. The Force is mysterious after all, and its very possible that Siri had no idea how she survived. Therefore I thought this route was the most believable way to go. It's a cheap way out I know, but I felt it was the best...

I also finally finished outlining Act 2. It's all coming into place now and I think you will all enjoy the arc very much, especially you Empire lovers out there. The final Major Dramatis Personae will be: Leia, Pooja, Siri, 1 OC--I finally caved in and made another OC since I could not... and I mean I really tried to find an EU canon character to fit the role, but could not make anyone fit. The villians, Bartam, Trachta and Kadir. I'm kinda curious if you guys like the EU char usage. Is it neat or am I trying too hard with them... please give me blunt responses to this!

Thank you Estarc for the idea for the light saber forms--see I do pay attention to reviews and try to throw little things in there. I will try to do a little better with review responses too. Let me know what you think about this chapter... and any ideas or characters you guys think can think of.


	40. Coruscanti Interlude E

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Act 2'2: Sleight of Hand

_Coruscant…_

The reception was in full swing. Any major decision of the Senate was always accompanied by a reception of equal magnitude if not greater afterwards. It was not so much that the rich and influential liked to have fun—though some of them did. The reception parties were a place where the previously made decisions could be discussed, information swapped, and deals struck. These parties as much work as play.

The reception was being held at a private art gallery near 500 Imperia. The gallery was certainly fitting with the glitter, glamour and greed that now walked its halls. The entrance led to a large open area that soared upwards to a glass canopy that let in the star light above. A second floor circled the first floor allowing the guests above a view of those below. Priceless paintings were on display everywhere and soft music was being played by a Coruscanti orchestra. There were even private rooms set aside for more discreet meetings of both power and pleasure. A back door led to gardens that were as much sculptures of art as the paintings inside.

It was a most interesting turn of events, mused Leia Skywalker as she skirted the edge of a group of chatting Senators. She had chosen a very different form of dress tonight. Her earlier meeting with her father had set her in a very daring mood and she had forgone the traditional Alderaanian white for a dress of blood red with black trimmings and a fine black silk robe over her shoulders. She idly wondered if any here would make the connection that these were the colors of the Sith. Certainly some here would be members of the Emperor's cadre of Sith Knights. An Inquisitor or Hand lurked here or there she was sure. It made it all so much more delightfully dangerous.

She sipped on her flute of champagne and gazed down on the guests that were mingling on the first floor. All were dressed formally. The men and women of power discussed the affairs of politics. The less influential discussed the gossip of the Emperor's court. It was surprising how much the two intertwined.

Today she had learned that she had been nominated and approved for a position on the Senatorial Oversight Committee for Reconstruction and Refugees (SOCRR). She had been informed that should she choose to accept the position that she would be heading up an investigation of the Meridian sector. She was to pick members of her party and set out in a weeks time. Leia was no fool. She was well aware she was a stalking ewe for someone else's agenda. What they didn't know was that this ewe was really a rancor in sheep's clothing. Some wolf was going to be in for a very nasty surprise.

At first, she had hesitated in taking the position. But after a quick discussion with Winter and Siri she decided that it was an opportunity that could not be passed up. Everyone of any worth knew that she was being set up, and if she passed the test then she would garnish a great deal of respect. More doors would be open to her amongst the Imperial elite. For now, however, she was a young pretty face given a position that most believed she was not suited for. Most probably thought she was here to snag a rich and powerful husband. She had sent her acceptance only hours after the offer was given.

"An interesting choice of colors," came a rich female soprano. It was a voice full of confidence, knowledge, and power.

Leia turned only to see Viqi walking up to her with an amused and knowing look on her face. _One person knew what these colors meant. _She turned back to watching the people below. "You scared me for a second. When did you sound like that?"

"Tone of voice is a weapon. You know that."

"Yes," agreed Leia. "But I've never herad you sound so... sure of yourself even in school. We are changing fast aren't we?"

"You mean, growing up? Absolutely," replied her friend. Viqi glided up next to her. As usual she was wearing the purple and yellow of House Shesh and Kuat. "Look at all them. It's like watching rats vying with each other."

"It seems my distaste for politics has begun to rub off on you."

"What distaste? You love it. You just don't like the politicians."

"Present company excluded of course," said Leia, amusement in her words.

"Of course, who doesn't not like me? I'm young, beautiful, charming and witty."

"Modest as well."

Viqi made a very un-senatorial pout at Leia. "Have you been mingling?"

"Some. I've spoken with a few Senators."

"What about people our age? There are quite a few people here. The Santhe children, Miri and Rashan are here. He's available by the way. Cute if a bit naïve, but very very rich. Rivoche Tarkin is with her uncle. The Emperor's concubine, Roganda Ismaren is here. I even hear Soontir Fel and his wife Wynessa Starflare is here too. We should get an autograph."

"And look like a pair of teenage school girls?" chuckled Leia.

"We are still a pair of teenagers, my friend."

"Best friends," said Leia as she raised her glass for a toast. A little bit of childishness always lifted her spirits. Her mind drifted to her brother and how he had been so innocent. To be able to live so happily was something she could only dream about.

"To best friends," said Viqi with a deep smile and surprisingly misty eyes. Two glasses clinked and Viqi took a sip and turned to look over the balcony. Leia noticed her mood becoming more somber.

"What is it?"

"Will we remain the same? You said it yourself. We're changing so fast, I'm becoming more cynical. Everyone wants something from me and I always have to weigh my every word so carefully. Every promise I make, I have to decide if I truly intend to keep or use it as a rope for someone to hang themselves with. I thought I would like this power… and I guess I do, but there is something about it that makes me ill."

"We will be what we choose to be, Viqi. That's what I've learned. Don't let the forces that be push you around. If you choose your family and friends then you'll always have someone there for you. If you choose just power… well I don't see how loneliness is such a good thing."

"I know… I'm just afraid that I'll lose my way. You'll keep me on track, I hope."

"I will, and you'll keep me on track too. That's what friends are for."

"Best friends."

"Best friends," agreed Leia with a smile. They toasted again. "Now let's go get Wynessa Starflare's autograph."

"And what about what everyone else will think?"

"To hell with everyone else."

Viqi burst out laughing and toasted Leia again. "To hell with everyone else!"

The two strolled down the stairs towards where most of the people were mingling were. It didn't take them long to find Wynessa Starflare as she was surrounded by a host of people. It was a strange crowd, part military men, their wives and part younger crowd. Leia and Viqi sliced through the crowd as many of the younger crowd leapt out of the way of the two Senators.

"Position and power can be so sweet sometimes," whispered Viqi conspiratorially to Leia.

"Absolutely," replied Leia.

"Good evening, Baroness Fel," greeted Leia as she and Viqi reached Wynessa Starflare. She immediately recognized the person that Wynessa was speaking with. It was none other than Teren Rogriss.

"Ah, good evening," replied Wynessa hesitantly, breaking off her conversation politely with the Rear Admiral.

"I am Princess Leia Organa, Senator of Alderaan, and this is Viqi Shesh, Senator of Kuat."

She saw Wynessa's eyes widen slightly at the mention that she was in the presence of Senators of two of the most influential and ancient Core worlds. Obviously she had thought that it was just two more teenagers coming to bug her.

"Senator Alderaan, Senator Kuat, I'm pleased to meet you," greeted Wynessa formally as she gave them a deep curtsey.

"My fellow Senator and I are both fans of several of your works. We were hoping that you would be gracious enough to offer us a pair of your autographs." said Viqi as she reached into her robes for paper and a writing utensil.

Leia chuckled at Viqi's august display of wealth. Paper was a rare thing in the galaxy. Almost everything was digitized now, and only the rich and influential still used paper. It just wasn't something you carried on you every day.

"Of course, Senators. It would be my pleasure," said Wynessa taking Viqi's writing stick. She quickly signed a note to each of the Senators and returned them.

"Thank you, Baroness," said Leia. She gave a little giddy smile to Viqi who returned it. Had they been alone they probably would have high fived each other.

"Senators, may I introduce you to Rear Admiral Teren Rogriss. He is a friend of my husbands," said Wynessa.

"Admiral," greeted both Leia and Viqi shaking his hand eagerly.

"My Lady," replied Rogriss to Leia. "Senator," to Viqi.

Viqi straightened and flashed a look of annoyance at Rogriss. One did not address the Senator Alderaan as my Lady on the first meeting. It was remarkably rude.

Leia touched her friend's hand in reassurance. "I am pleased to meet the officer that destroyed the slaving operations on the outer rim. It was all over holo-net. You are quite the hero, Admiral."

"Thank you my Lady," replied Rogriss. Turning to Wynessa, he said, "Do you think you can find Soontir. I would like to talk with him and Senator Alderaan privately."

"Of course, Teren," answered Wynessa. She strode off looking for her husband.

"Senator Kuat, I believe Admiral Teshik wished to meet with you tonight. In fact, most of the military officers are here because he is here."

"And he came wishing to speak with me?" asked Viqi with a raised eyebrow. All semblance of childlike giddiness had vanished from her demeanor. She was fully Senator Kuat now.

"Yes. I do not know why, but he was looking for you earlier."

"I see. Perhaps I should seek him out. Thank you Admiral."

Leia stopped Viqi. "Admiral Rogriss, I am sure that you can ask Admiral Teshik to join us."

"Are you sure my Lady?"

"Yes."

"As you wish, let us move to someplace a little more quiet," said Rogriss as he led the two senators away.

The two young Senators followed Rogriss out the back doors into the garden. They walked a little ways until they were near a little pond. Rogriss took a little device out that Leia knew was designed to jam any bugs. She reached out into the Force and swept the area for any life forms and for any sense of danger. There were none.

"Admiral Rogriss, it would be scandalous to see a married man departing with two young ladies such as ourselves," teased Viqi Shesh.

"Two young ladies that are Senators. I am sure that my wife will understand." Rogriss did not seem flustered at all.

"It is good to see you Teren, I hope all is well with your family," said Leia as she sat down at a nearby bench.

"They are well. Terrik is growing fast. He's only a few years younger than you, my Lady," said Rogriss. "Unfortunately, I came here specifically looking for you. I did not think it wise to contact you at the Alderaanian residence." Rogriss paused for a moment. "I can assume that Senator Shesh is… cleared?"

"She is member of our circle, anything you can say about me or… my connections can be said in front of her."

Rogriss nodded. "That is amazingly convenient. Perhaps you can stop over at the Fel's for lunch in the near future. I'm sure Wynessa can send an invitation."

"I would be delighted, though I am most curious on what you need," said Viqi.

"Mostly things to do with KDY and the new Imperial class star destroyers."

"I will expect your invitation then. I will help if I can."

"Excellent," smiled Rogriss. He paused as a small beep registered on his communicator. He looked at it and then texted something in. "Soontir should be here momentarily, and Admiral Teshik will also be meeting us here."

It took only a minute longer before Fel came walking up the path. He gave Leia a respectful nod, and looked curiously at Viqi but did not say anything.

"My lady, are you aware that my task force was reassigned from the pursuit of the slavers that we destroyed on Tatooine?" began Rogriss.

"Yes, Lord Vader informed me of that. Admiral Terradoc is now in charge of that mission."

"My analysts traced much of their funding to the Meridian sector. I was hoping that perhaps with your new commission that we could be reassigned to… aid you. Myself, and my commanders do not like that these slavers are going… free."

"Now that is interesting… Teren, my appointment was not of my own arrangement. I had no knowledge that there were ties between the Meridian sector and my appointment."

"Does Lord Vader?" interjected Soontir Fel.

"No… at least not unless you all have spoken to him about it. He made no mention of anything to me and I spoke to him about my appointment earlier today."

Rogriss shook his head in frustration. "We are being watched by the Imperial Security Bureau closely. Lt. Nevin, I'm not sure if you remember him, our political officer warned us that we should not talk to anyone about the slavers and the information we uncovered."

"Nevin isn't a bad man as far as political officers go, he was telling us for our sake," added Fel.

Leia nodded. "Victory brings men closer, especially when the victory involves a good deed," she said. She paced for a second thinking about the situation. "Whoever positioned me into the committee has no knowledge that I had anything to do with the slavers before. Most likely they are a faction who is looking to weaken whoever is in charge of the slavers. They see me as a predictable tool since Alderaanian notions on slavery are well known. Much becomes clearer now."

"How were you going to get to the Meridian sector, Leia?" asked Viqi from her seat.

"I was just going to arrange a public shuttle. It was a very public appointment after all."

"You would never make it alive," said Fel. "No offense to your skills, my Lady, but these conspirators would most likely destroy the shuttle en route. You would have no chance to engage them."

"Soontir is right. You can't go on something public. We were hoping that Lord Vader could arrange the _Avenger_ to take you. We could then patrol nearby just in case you needed us."

"A squadron of three Star Destroyers escorting me?" chuckled Leia. "I wish I could take you up on your offer, Teren, but if Lord Vader put his hand in this, too much would be revealed before we are ready. We need an alternative plan."

"I'm teaching at the academy at Carida right now," said Fel. "It is possible maybe that I can get a flight of student learners to fly out and just happen to be in the area."

"Won't that be dangerous for them?" asked Leia.

"They are better than any pirate scum out there. I'm quite confident that we could destroy them without any casualties."

"That's a possibility, but there are too many gaps in the planning. You might not be in the right place at the right time, and the slavers might use more fire power than just Z-95's. They might use a cruiser or two just to make sure. We know they have them, and if one of them shows up your squadron of fighters won't do much."

"We can bring some Tie bombers," shrugged Fel.

"It would be too much coincidence that you just happen to have Tie bombers along Soontir," said Leia. "Just a flight of students might work, but you wouldn't be bringing live proton torpedoes for an exercise."

Fel was about to say something when Leia raised her hand stopping him. She sensed several people coming their way. "Several people are coming. One moment please."

A few moments later Admiral Osvald Teshik along with two storm trooper guards stepped into the small circle where the group was. He looked to be about the same age as Siri Tachi, approaching his early sixties. His reddish gray hair was cropped short, and he sported a full beard that was still untouched with age. His uniform was neatly kept and decorated with medals from his service during the Republic and the Empire both. "Well, I thought you two were happily married," he said jovially. "Now I catch you out here with two beautiful young ladies. Absolutely fetching."

"Admiral," saluted both Rogriss and Fel.

"Don't try to impress the ladies too much with that salute boys," said Osvald Teshik. "Now, I guess I'm interrupting some negotiations out here."

"You two," he said to the storm troopers. "Go back inside and have a good time or something. I don't need you shadowing me all night."

"Yes Sir," declared the two troopers and they walked off.

"So, Senator Alderaan and Senator Kuat, what a pair of lovely babies you are. My grand-daughter is almost your age. I wish she had the motivation to do something besides watch Wynessa Starflare movies… No offense Fel."

"None taken, Sir."

"Maybe you two can give her some career counseling?"

Leia didn't know quite what to say. She certainly didn't expect one of the most important military commanders in the Empire—perhaps the most important other than her father—to be so… refreshing.

Viqi had met Admiral Teshik before. She rose and greeted him. "Good evening Admiral. Perhaps you should send Greta around sometime. I can put her to work at the Kuati Embassy if you'd like."

"She'd scream her head off at me. But I might take you up on that offer. Some data arrangement might do her some good. The girl needs some discipline. Her antics with that Quest boy made me the laughing stock of the damn fleet." He paused his rant for a second as he looked from Fel to Rogriss and then to Leia. "Well, I see you two are plotting to try to tie up some loose ends with those slavers."

"Admiral," began Leia preparing to deny the accusation.

"Don't think me a fool, girl. I've been at this for thrice your life time. You just get appointed to go snooping around the Meridian sector, and these two fools just happen to be out here talking to you." He turned to Fel and Rogriss. "It's your careers you know. There are inquisitors involved in this and even I don't mess around with those scum sucking rancors. Better leave it to Vader to give them a good thorough slap down. He got too personally connected to this whole thing with that Naberrie girl. They see a chance to give him a black eye and they jump at it; probably one of those young ones that has no idea who he is dealing with. Vader's gone soft the last couple of years. He needs to keep his body count up higher."

Leia had to revise her opinion of the Admiral upwards several times. He had a quick mind and obviously access to very good information, which wasn't surprising since he was the commander of the Imperial Center Oversector Fleet. It was the military command that oversaw the security of Coruscant itself, along with some of the other important Core Worlds.

"Admiral," said Viqi. "There is information that the slavers are tied to the Meridian sector. I doubt they would take kindly to Senator Alderaan's visit and she has come to us for help in reaching the Sector… alive."

"Interesting… did these two tell you that or did you know this before hand?" asked Teshik to Leia.

"I informed her of the situation," said Rogriss immediately. "We were hoping that she could pull some strings to get us involved. It was a win win situation for all of us."

"I see. So you get to take your squadron into the sector as an escort for the Princess eh? Not a bad idea… not bad at all, but ISB wants you off the assignment Rogriss. No ifs and buts about that. If you go in, its lights out for your career, maybe even your life," said Teshik, happy that he was not lied to.

"I've been made aware of that now, sir."

"Admiral, you wished to see me earlier. Perhaps we can come to an arrangement?" asked Viqi. "It's obviously something that you don't want known since you didn't come to my office."

"Your office has too many rats. What do you have to do with all this anyway?"

"Senator Alderaan's continued existence is… important to me. We have come to several mutually advantageous arrangements. I do not think I would be able to work as well with any other Senator from Alderaan."

"Damn politics. Alright, I want the next eight to ten Imperial class star destroyers off of the KDY yards for my _Azure Hammer_ command. As many as you can get for me quietly."

"You already have five of them, the most in the fleet," said Viqi.

"Not anymore, Tarkin's gotten almost fifteen of them. That's a security risk in my book. I don't want Tarkin to be thinking that he can come waltzing in whenever he wants."

He left unsaid the fact that Tarkin's ambitions might be greater than to be simply a Grand Moff.

"I'll do what I can."

"I figured you'd agree, but it has to be done quietly. If Tarkin finds out he'll just get more." He paced briefly for a moment thinking on something. "Alright… I'll have one of my ships take the Princess to the Meridian Sector. I know just the captain. He's Alderaanian so he'll want to help out anyways. Fel, you can hop along if you are itching for fight… which I know you are. Bring some of your recruits on a training mission or something. I'll arrange the paperwork."

"You're being very amendable Admiral, may I ask why?" asked Leia.

"Aren't we a little ungrateful little chit?" chuckled Teshik. "I'm offering you a free ride on a Star Destroyer. Safety insured."

Leia just smiled at him, holding his gaze.

The gruff Admiral grunted. "Shesh is doing me a favor so I'm doing her one."

"And?"

"Isn't that reason enough?"

"There are reasons within reasons Admiral." Leia's voice was deceptively calm. She wanted to know all his reasons. He had given her a good first impression. She founder herself kind of liking the gruff old Admiral and if his reasons were what she thought they were then he was a potential future ally. The admiral of Azure Hammer Over-sector 0 command could be very useful when the time came.

"I don't like slavers, there's another one. Now you owe me a favor, that's another. And Vader will be happy since it'll help him tie up his loose ends. Having Vader happy with you is always a good thing. Plus, I get to mess up whoever's plot this is and he's certainly someone who I don't like since I don't like slavers. Oh… and Bail was a good soldier back in the day. Keeping his little girl alive makes me feel good. That enough for you?"

Leia beamed him a bright smile and walked up to him. She tiptoed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You are a wonderful old man."

Teshik's eyes opened wide and then narrowed. "And you are a very dangerous young lady."

"More than you know."

"You and Shesh teamed up… this is too much for an old man like me. At least I know some of the next generation is competent." He turned to Rogriss and Fel. "Well? You two going to come grab a drink?"

"Yes sir," came the reply.

"We'll be in touch, Admiral."

"I'm sure you will."

As the Leia watched the three men walk off she turned to Viqi. "I like him."

"I do too. He's a good military man. He doesn't like politics."

"Then there is good reason why he's running the show for Imperial Center Oversector 0."

"Yes, but he truly believes in the New Order. That of course, may be a problem."

"He has a compassionate streak. I'm surprised he is still in command. Palpatine likes his people more amoral. Regardless, I think he can be brought in eventually."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Men with compassion and conscience will eventually come to their senses and will fight against amorality. The two are simply not compatible."

"That is if he's still alive. Why don't we go in?"

"True," said Leia as she and Viqi strolled back into the art gallery.

"I didn't like the mention of Inquisitors, Leia. They are dangerous."

"I can deal with them. Don't worry about that." Leia's voice lowered as they approached the gallery. "Do you know how to… mind shield?"

"16, 18, 12. Blue shoes or Red? Black Weequai Dress, or the Yellow and Blue Twilik vest. Like that?"

"Good. Just keep that up whenever you think that someone… dangerous is around."

"No problems. I think I'll just start doing it all the time," chuckled Viqi.

As the two walked back in, Leia spotted her cousin. She had not seen her earlier so she could only assume that Pooja had just arrived. She gestured to Viqi to follow and the two strolled over.

Pooja was chatting with a darkly handsome man. Leia could almost feel Viqi begin to drool. She could also feel the immediate physical attraction within herself. "Wow, he's hot," whispered Viqi. "Who's he talking to?"

"That is Pooja Naberrie, Senator Naboo. I wanted to introduce you to her. We know each other."

"Another one? Damn… she's gorgeous. I can't beat her out," whined Viqi.

"Are you getting insecure?" mocked Leia.

"Of course not… I'm going to go see if he's a pilot," grinned Viqi.

"A pilot?"

"A fortuneteller told me that I'll find love with a pilot," winked Viqi. "Are you coming?"

"Excuse me… Princess Leia?" came a soft hesitant voice. Viqi and Leia turned to see a young beautiful brunette their age—perhaps a year older. She was of course, absolutely ravishing in her Eriadu colors. "I will meet you shortly, Senator Kuat."

"As you wish, Senator Alderaan," replied Viqi formally. She strode off towards Pooja and the handsome man.

"Yes?" said Leia as she picked up another Champagne flute from a passing caterer.

"Umm…," said the brunette hesitantly. "I… I was told that I could get tickets to the Alderaanian Ballet from you…"

"I don't know the ballet that well. I've only been once. I don't think I can help you. Sorry." Leia turned and saw that Pooja and Viqi were engaged in speaking with the man together. They were laughing at something he said.

"Oh… Umm… my friend… he told me that if I wanted to see the show Hope that I should come to you."

Leia snapped her wandering attention back to the young girl. The show Hope was a code word for the Rebellion. The ballet did have a show called Hope that they put on once every six months, but she doubted that the girl was talking about the actual show. She took a sip of champagne to quickly cover her lapse in politeness. "I'm sorry but I didn't get your name."

"Rivoche," said the girl. "Rivoche Tarkin."

Leia choked. "Force…" she strangled out. "I'm not sure that show is for you."

"Because of my uncle?" she said, her voice rising. Realizing how loud she was being, Rivoche apologized quickly. "Sorry… I didn't mean to raise my voice.

"You are too young."

"You and Senator Kuat are the same age as me," she said fiercely. "I grew up with this around me… just like you. I can do it. I want to help… I want to help people have hope."

Leia coughed one more time. She needed a few moments to think. She looked away and her gaze fell to where Viqi and Pooja were. She gasped at the sight. Viqi was completely sidled up to the man. His hand was roaming openly down her back. There was something very wrong with what was happening. Her cousin didn't seem to be the least bit perturbed by what was happening in front of her. Pooja may not have known Viqi, but she certainly would not have been appreciative of anyone interrupting a conversation and behaving so shamelessly. Moreover, Viqi was forward, but not that forward. She would flirt with the man but Leia knew she would never ever sidle up to one. The upper society of Kuat was very reserved and such behavior by Viqi would devastate her reputation. Coruscant might be more decadent than many of the other ancient core worlds, but even here such a thing was noted and frowned upon. Something was out of place and Leia knew that she had to intervene.

"Rivoche… if you want to help. Could you call on me tomorrow at my residence?"

"No… my uncle has everything scheduled for me during my stay here. I only got to come here because he wanted to speak with Admiral Teshik."

"Then I will have someone contact you… I'm sorry but you have to excuse me," said Leia brushing her off. She was being rude she knew, but she wasn't going to pick the Rebellion over her friend. She started to walk away, when she felt a flash of anger behind her and then determination. Rivoche began to follow her. _Oh damn. Not now…_

She ignored Tarkin's niece. She strode over to Pooja and plastered on a smile she didn't feel on her face. "Senator Naboo. Senator Kuat. It is a pleasure to see you both."

"Senator Alderaan," replied Pooja. "It's a pleasure to see you too."

Viqi didn't even reply. She seemed completely absorbed in the man she was hanging onto. Now Leia knew without any doubt that something was wrong. She looked the handsome man over. He had a smooth smile on his face with an arm around Viqi's waist. Pooja seemed completely oblivious to anything that was going on.

"We haven't met, sir. I am Princess Leia Organa, Senator Alderaan."

"A pleasure to meet you two beautiful ladies," said the man addressing both Leia and Rivoche who had followed Leia. "My name is Sarcev Quest."

"Pleased to meet you, sir," said Leia as she tried to give the man the most mindless infatuated girl smile she could manage. She let her eyes wander to Viqi trying to get her attention, but her friend seemed to be completely enthralled.

"Please ignore my flirting with Senator Shesh here," said the man, moving his free hand slightly.

Leia's blood went cold. Her mind felt it, and she knew that the man had just tried to compel her. His technique was nothing like Kenobi's. Quest's attempt was clumsy and unrefined. Her own mental defenses brushed it aside easily but she knew that her friends were all vulnerable to him. Despite the man's poor Force technique, he was still very good. Quest obviously combined his good looks and whatever charm he possessed to weaken a woman's defenses right before he slipped in the command. Leia had to admit it was very well down.

"Of course," she responded slowly and brought her eyes to meet his. They were beautiful eyes, but the look he gave her was warm, but calculating. She quickly lowered her eyes as if she was too shy to meet his gaze. She glanced over at Rivoche and saw that the girl was actually staring at her feet and blushing. _And she wants to be a Rebel Agent?_

"How do you feel about your new appointment, Senator Alderaan?" asked Quest nonchalantly.

"Oh, it's going very well. I'm so excited about it. It really is a chance in a lightime!" Her words tripped over themselves as she spoke them. It was better to seem like an inexperienced young girl meeting a handsome man. Her mind was whirling on a way to get Viqi and herself out of this situation.

"I'm sure you will do well."

Leia noticed that Sarcev's eyes turned toward Rivoche. Tarkin's niece was truly beautiful and she fervently hoped that Sarcev would turn his attention to her instead of Viqi. She then remembered something Admiral Teshik had said about the Quest boy embarrassing him through his granddaughter. It gave her an idea.

Out of the corner of her eye, Leia saw a caterer coming their way. Leia reached for a glass, but clumsily bumped another causing it to drop off the platter. She reached for it as if she were trying to save it only to spill a bit of her drink onto Rivoche which caused her to yelp. The falling glass struck the ground with a crash and people all over turned their attention to them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," cried Leia as she furiously looked around for a napkin. "Rivoche, I'm so sorry."

Of course, Leia's frantic motions drew even more attention, and finally drew the attention of none other than Grand Moff Tarkin who was speaking with Admiral Teshik. Leia didn't look up at them, but she could imagine both Teshik and Tarkin's cold glares headed their direction. She guessed that Tarkin knew of Quest's reputation, and if he did not, Teshik would fill him in. He would be here momentarily to collect his niece. Thank the Force for overbearing tyrannical guardians.

Sure enough, the crowd parted and Grand Moff Tarkin strode up. Before he reached the group, Leia quickly took Rivoche's hand. The girl was staring daggers at her. "I'll see what I can do about those tickets," she whispered to the girl.

"Good evening ladies, Sarcev," said Tarkin in his crisp upper class accent, polite and urbane.

"Grand Moff Tarkin," greeted Sarcev. His hands were off Viqi and at his sides now. He was almost standing at attention. He cleared his throat as he saw Admiral Teshik walk up behind Tarkin. "Admiral Teshik."

"I'm sorry about the dress Rivoche," said Leia again. "It… it was just clumsy of me."

"Oh… it's ok Princess… It's just a dress."

Leia noted that the girl's eyes had softened. She needed to do something about Rivoche. The girl could be a disaster for the nascent rebellion. She wanted to strangle whatever idiot had told her about the Alderaanian Ballet. In fact, Leia put that on her mental list of things to do.

Tarkin's glare continued to pin Sarcev to the spot. After allowing Rivoche to collect herself, he held out his arm. "Come Rivoche. I think it's time to be going."

"Of course, Uncle… and I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

"Of course not my, dear. You can't always be responsible for the idiot actions of others," said Tarkin as he turned away. It was a low parting shot.

The crowd quickly turned away as Tarkin left. Leia saw Quest look for Viqi, who had suddenly disappeared. Leia had not just embarrassed herself so that Sarcev could simply resume pawing her friend. Drastic action needed to be taken. "Oh, Sarcev. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause any problems…" she cried.

"Now now, Princess, it wasn't your fault. It was the caterer's," assured Sarcev as his attention turned fully on her. Leia almost winced physically as he took her hand and kissed it. Carefully, she tightened the shields around her mind. "I believe that you were going to tell me about your new position on the committee."

"Oh yes… it is so exciting… I mean I just got elected to the Senate."

"You are truly an inspiring woman." There were innuendoes in those words that Leia heard, but didn't understand. Quest was truly a shameless man.

"Why thank you kind sir," she said as she swung his arm into his. "Maybe we should go for a walk." She could feel Sarcev's compulsion all around her. None of it touched her mind, but she could see why he had the reputation for being so successful with women. His good looks and charm opened the way for his dark side powers to affect the mind of even strong willed women. It was a deadly combination and utterly despicable. It was rape, and Leia intended to put a stop to it now.

A throat cleared behind them. Leia turned and saw Pooja with a very unhappy look on her face. In fact, it was outright anger, and Pooja did not get angry very often.

"Ahh… Senator Naberrie. Please ignore us." Again Sarcev waved his hand. However this time it didn't take. Pooja had no protective feelings for Viqi as they had never met before so she had been susceptible to the mind trick. On the other hand, she was very close to Leia and was not about to let her little cousin be compromised.

Leia staved off Pooja by obliquely pointing over her shoulder at Sarcev and rolling her eyes quickly skywards to show her cousin that she knew what she was getting into. She saw Pooja relax slightly and then just huff and turn away. "She's just jealous," snipped Leia meanly to Sarcev.

"Well, we can't all get our way can we?"

"No we can't." Leia leaned into Sarcev's body, pressing her breasts up against him. It felt absolutely wanton. She decided she wasn't completely immune to his good looks even if she knew he was the scum of the earth. What a waste to woman kind for her to cut his throat. _Well, I can practice my seduction methods with him a little… _she thought about that for a moment. _Not the best candidate. He's a man whore. _

At the garden entrance waiting for them, or rather just for Sarcev, was the Emperor's supposed concubine. Roganda Ismaren leaned against the doorway, her black hair shimmering around her. Her blue gown slid down her shapely body to her just below the knees, and she wore a pair of light blue heels that accentuated her lithe legs. _Is it just me that is the ugly duckling?_ grumbled Leia in her mind. _Why is every woman around so tall and beautiful???_

"Sarcev we need to talk," said Roganda.

"Ahh… can't it wait Roganda?"

"No."

"Alright then, let's go." Sarcev released Leia's arm. "Princess… perhaps we can meet another time."

"What?" said Leia, feigning dismay. She stared daggers at Roganda. "But it's a beautiful night out Sarcev, let's take a walk."

"Business calls my dear. I'm sorry, but it must be another time. I shall call upon you at your residence soon." Without any further explanation, Sarcev turned around and walked away with Roganda who turned and gave Leia a triumphant smile.

The look of loss on Leia's face was not feigned. She had plans for Sarcev tonight outside of just killing him. It could not be usual for a man to be openly applying Dark Side compulsions at such influential levels without the Emperor knowing of it. Leia was sure that Sarcev was one of the many Dark Side agents that the Palpatine employed. She wanted to get a better idea of these agents' capabilities and Sarcev was the perfect opportunity to experiment. Of course, the sort of experimentation she had planned would have been more pleasurable for her than him. In fact, it most likely wouldn't have been pleasurable for him at all.

Of course, Quest also just jilted her for a better looking woman. That didn't do Leia's ego any good. She mentally filed away that she would have to make Quest suffer double... triple for casting her off as if she were some floozy--not that she hadn't been acting like a floozy. Still, it was the principle of the matter.

Taking her anger and bundling it away for future use, Leia strode back into the gallery looking for Viqi and Pooja. She saw the two of them together talking quietly. Viqi looked quite shaken and gave Leia a wane tired smile when she saw her approaching.

"Are you alright?" asked Leia with true concern in her voice.

"I'm not sure what happened. One minute we were talking and then… it was almost dream like. I was not prepared for it. Sorry, Leia."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. He was good."

"We talked about this kind of thing not more than an hour ago, and I still got tricked. Do you know how stupid I feel?"

"Again, Viqi, I don't think even I would have been able to ward him off if I didn't have prepared defenses. He uses his good looks and his… tricks together very well."

"He tricked me too, Viqi," added Pooja. "And I am as aware of these tricks as you."

Viqi took a deep breath, then reached over and took a sip of water. She composed herself quickly and then looked up at Leia with cold fury in her eyes. "I'm going to have him killed. I swear it."

"That's my girl," grinned Leia. "I don't think you will get the chance. I wasn't sidling up to him afterwards for no reason."

"Force signature?" asked Pooja. "I figured you were up to something."

Leia looked up at her cousin in surprise. "You've been doing some reading I see."

"I figured I needed to learn as much about it as I can. Lord Vader's residence is a very secure place to do such research."

Leia glanced around to make sure they were alone. She nodded at Pooja. "I'm going to leave now and see if I can pick him up. He wasn't the only other one that was a Force user."

"Be careful, Leia."

"I'll be especially careful. I don't know what they are capable of. The last time I fought one of them I nearly died."

"We pulled you out from under that dumpster. I know," said Viqi softly.

Pooja gave Viqi a started look.

"Pooj, can you take Viqi with you with you to…" She glanced around quickly. "to… you know… I don't know if Quest planted latent commands in her mind. We need to be sure."

"I can sneak her in."

"Viqi… let me know when you are ready to go."

"I need a minute to gather my self together completely."

"Alright… Viqi, Pooj. I'm going to go hunt. I'll see you later tonight, ok."

"Good luck, Leia."

"Kill the bastard."

* * *

_As Leia left the reception hall, her mind was focused on tracking down Sarcev Quest. She did not notice the pair of deep dark brown eyes of another raven haired man watching her every move. The young Senator Alderaan was the key. He had been observing her all night preparing to make his move. A smile came over his handsome features. Indeed, Senator Alderaan was good at deception, but not good enough to fool him. He was well trained in perceiving the unseen. He knew that she hadn't fallen for any of Sarcev's tricks and that meant that she might just be more than she seemed. The man's gaze then slid to Viqi Shesh and Pooja Naberrie. There was something peculiar about this group, he could sense it. He would uncover their secrets and use them against Organa when the time was right._

* * *

AN: Longer chapter... Actually it was even longer... a whole 25 pages but I split it into two. I have to clean the other one up but it should be up shortly. Leave some reviews and make me happy! Ciaociao.


	41. Coruscanti Interlude Finale

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Act II: Hand Prints

Leia piloted her air car with careful precision through the never ending traffic of Coruscant. The city world never slept and whether day or night there were always thousands of cars going coming and going to various destinations. She touched the Force and searched out Quest's Force signature. It would have been impossible to do had he been further ahead of her, but he and Roganda had taken their time leaving. Leia had actually left the party before them and she was waiting when an air car picked them up. At first, Leia had been nervous as they seemed to be heading for the Imperial palace. Even with Palpatine off world, she did not want to go too near the palace for a myriad of reasons. It was simply too much of a risk for her even with an illusion cloaking her true appearance. Luckily, the two had peeled off and headed downward into the Coruscanti under city. Leia followed a steady distance behind and let the Force guide her rather than try to keep them in sight.

Some twenty minutes after their departure from the gallery, Leia felt their presence come to a stop. She parked her own air car a fair distance away. She double checked her illusion to make sure that if someone saw her she would not be recognized. Satisfied, she stepped into the shadows, wrapped herself in the Force and began to move swiftly along the various walkways after the two. It did not take her long to overtake them and she dropped into the shadows behind them, her hand never straying far from her saber. According to her father, Palpatine did not allow any Dark Jedi of any power to emerge. The most powerful of the Dark Jedi that Palpatine utilized was no more powerful than the average Jedi knight had once been. There were a few that were powerful in specialized fields, but none should be able to challenge her in power. That was reassuring since her father had not until today realized just how powerful she had become. Her saber skills were on the lower end of the scale but still a match for a Jedi Knight. Her other powers were far superior and she didn't think her father or Siri fully appreciated them.

Leia peered out of the darkness at her prey, but she did not act. It was clear they were waiting for someone.

"Hello Arden," came Quest's silky smooth voice.

"Quest, Roganda," greeted a strong husky female voice. It was impatient and demanding. "Let's get this over with."

"Is your contact here?" asked Quest.

"Yes," came a fourth male voice.

"Well then, why don't we go in? We have much to discuss."

Leia waited until the four had entered the building. She leapt up upwards to the second floor and crept around until she found an opening. The building itself was decrepit and apparently abandoned. _What was it about these types of places that attracted conspirators?_ She personally found such places foolish to meet in. Palpatine had run his conspiracy from an opera box. It just showed how many grades of intelligence her true opponent was above these amateurs. It was many times harder to snoop on someone in a public place than some isolated broken down warehouse in the under city. She crept into the building silently and remained in the shadows.

"Do you have the data," asked the fourth voice.

"Yes."

"Did you have any troubles in acquiring this?"

"It was not easy to get," came the voice of Roganda Ismaren. "Crueya Vanyon is not a fool."

"Agreed. Well done."

"Do you have what we asked for?" asked Roganda.

"Indeed. You will find everything you asked for here."

"Then our business together is concluded. I do not believe we will be seeing much of each other again."

"I require one more service," said the fourth voice.

"We have obtained what you needed. This exchange is over."

"This will not be a difficult task. In fact, you may not have to do anything, others will also act on this. However, I wish an insurance policy. Consider it a favor that you can call upon in the future."

"Alright, talk."

"The Senate is poking its nose around in the Meridion sector. I wish them to cease."

"Princess Leia of Alderaan isn't much of a threat to anyone. Bartam will take care of her by himself," said Quest.

"I am not concerned about the Princess or this particular mission. I simply wish public inquiries about this sector to cease. What Vader or Isaard choose to do in the shadows do not concern me. I do not believe you would risk your necks against them anyway."

"We'll see what we can do," said Roganda for the group.

"That is all I ask. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"Roganda allow me to escort you back to the palace," said Quest.

"Stay away from me Sarcev. I don't want your filthy hands touching me. You've been pawing at every bitch in heat."

"Ahh… but you know I only have eyes for you."

"Too bad. Consider it punishment for your antics tonight."

Leia felt Roganda and Quest begin to leave.

It was the moment to strike. She could follow Roganda and Quest, but Leia chose to wait. She did not know the full extent of the two Hand's powers and did not want to chance a prolonged battle that would bring attention to herself. If it had been only Quest, or Roganda alone, she would have paid them a visit, but with both of them sticking together, Leia decided that she could wait for a more opportune time. Plus she did not know what the other two were waiting for.

Leia heard footsteps echoing away.

"I would like my payment now," came the gruff female voice that Leia associated with Arden Lyn.

"Of course, Arden. Thank you for your help."

"Your thanks are irrelevant, the risks of our meeting is great. Do not contact me again."

"As you wish." The male voice was clipped and precise. It carried with it a great deal of confidence and authority. Leia's curiosity got the better of her and she moved slightly to see if she could get a look at the person's face.

They felt her somehow. There was pull in the Dark Side, and Leia felt the floor beneath her collapse and crash downward. She found herself face to face with Arden Lyn and a hooded figure.

"So a little bird I spying on us," came Lyn's gruff female voice. She had reddish hair, and a youthful appearance. Yet, her eyes seemed very old to Leia. Arden Lyn's most notable feature was the massive droid arm that was attached to her right shoulder where her natural arm should have been.

The hooded man did not move for a moment, and then merely shrugged, it was obvious he did not consider her a threat. "Take care of her Lyn." With that, the man turned and walked away.

Leia watched Lyn's gaze follow him with disdain. When the man had exited the building Lyn turned to her. "Well now, anything to say for yourself little birdy."

"What happened to your arm?" asked Leia nonchalantly. She touched the Force and tried to gauge Lyn's power. Leia could feel a pulsing aura of the Dark Side within the woman. She was not going to be a pushover.

"Same thing that's going to happen to yours unless you start talking," answered Lyn.

"I'm not your enemy," said Leia. "I'm investigating a lead."

"Really… what's your authorization code."

Leia made one up. She wasn't about to use any of the ones her father had given her.

"Nice try, but that's bullshit and you know it. Time to start the pain little girl." There was anticipation in Lyn's voice.

Leia ducked and rolled as Arden Lyn sprang for her. She lashed out with her leg, but the Dark Jedi twisted to her side avoiding the blow. Leia rolled up onto her feet and turned back to Lyn. She seized the Force and let it deeply flow through her.

"I'm not your enemy. We're on the same side," repeated Leia in a last ditch effort to try to negotiate something.

"Doesn't matter. We Hands aren't to be known by anyone so you have to die."

"I'm not going to die so how about we just talk? We can work something out." Leia parried Lyn's open handed strike with her arm and then ducked under a powerful blow by the droid arm. She dropped down and tried to sweep Lyn off her feet, but the Hand jumped deftly back.

"Right whatever little girl," said Lyn. She threw a massive overhand punch Leia and when Leia dodged that, she struck downwards luring the young Sith apprentice to block low. In the middle of the strike, she twisted and struck at Leia's mid section instead with a savage kick which connected and sent Leia staggering back. With her opponent off balance, Lyn tried to end it with a haymaker from her droid arm.

The arm crashed inches from Leia as she barely managed to leap aside. She clutched her side and winced in pain. She let her anger wash over her and the Dark Side sang through her veins. Leia pulled her Noghri knife out. "Alright, that's it."

"Using weapons now huh? Let me show you a real weapon," sneered Arden Lyn as she reached into her robe and pulled out her light saber. A deep red blade flickered into being with the distinctive accompanying hum. "I have things to do tonight, and I'll just finish you now and dump your body back at the Palace."

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" taunted Leia.

"I'm a master of Teras Kasi and the Dark Side." Arden struck out at Leia with her saber and the Princess sprang backwards.

Leia struck back with her knife but Arden deftly parried her blade with her droid arm and then slammed her saber into Leia's midsection. A look of utter astonishment crossed Leia's face before she crumpled over.

"Not much of a challenge," murmured Arden as she tossed Leia's body to the side. She straightened her clothes and began to walk away.

"Come back and fight bitch," said the body abruptly standing. It looked down at the wound and grinned, "Just a scratch."

"What the…?" boggled Lyn. She shrugged and then leapt towards Leia. She covered the ground towards Leia quickly and swung her saber. Leia screamed and brought her arm up to protect herself, only to have it sheered off.

"Oh well, I have another arm. That's why we have two right?" mused the one armed Leia.

The hum of Lyn's saber quickly echoed through the room and Leia's head fell to the ground. "Whatever you are… you aren't much good without a head."

"You may be a master of Teras whatever, but you certainly aren't a master of the Dark Side," mocked the head.

"This is impossible…"

"Not at all," whispered a silky seductive voice behind her.

Lyn whirled and swung with her saber but she wasn't nearly quick enough. Leia's real knife plunged into her right eye and into her brain killing her instantaneously. Both Lyn's body and her saber dropped to the floor with a dull thud.

_Father and Siri, Jedi and Sith. So bound by their rituals. Neither imaginative enough to truly understand the power that the Force offers. Who cares about Jedi saber forms… there is so much more that the Force can do._

Her eyes were completely consumed by the yellow tint of the Dark Side. Its energies swirled around her. She raised her hand and force lightning erupted at the body short circuiting any form of electronic tracking device that might be hiding on Arden Lyn's body. She then raised her hand and collapsed a portion of the building down on Lyn's body completely burying it. It would be a long time before anyone found it. As for Quest... another time...

* * *

_Near Midnight…_

_Thank the Force I'm wearing boots…_thought Leia as she sploshed through the sewers under Vader's residence. Once again she went through the secret entrance to her father's residence. She would have to stay here again tonight until the Alderaanian embassy opened for visitors the next day so she could slip in with an illusion amongst some group of petitioner's.

As she came up the lift, she felt her father's presence coming quickly towards her. When the lift doors opened, she found her father waiting for her in the inner security room.

"Father," greeted Leia happily. She began to approach him to give him a hug when he stopped her.

"Daughter, remove those boots before you track sewer mud throughout the residence again."

"What?"

"You tracked mud through the entire residence to your room last night. I had to call out the droids to clean it up."

"Oh," laughed Leia. Her father was worried about mud being tracked through his home.

Leia plopped onto the ground and pulled her boots off. "Better father? Can I give you a hug now?"

Vader did not reply but simply returned her embrace. He took his daughter's arm in his and escorted her into the residence. "I am not happy with you daughter. You left your room a mess this morning."

_My father, Lord Vader has an obsessive compulsive cleaning disorder_, mused Leia. She almost fell over laughing. "Of course, father. Forgive me."

"It is not important… I simply wish to mention to you… some little things. I do not enjoy lecturing you."

"I know. You are the best father any girl could have." Leia felt a flash of happiness in her father.

"Was the reception enjoyable?"

"Not particularly. I did manage to secure myself safe passage to the Meridian Sector. It appears that many believe that I won't make it there alive."

"And whom did you secure passage with? Your cousin did not inform me of this."

"She wasn't there, but Admiral Teshik has agreed to lend me the use of one of his Star Destroyers. He said it would please you if the slavers were dealt with."

"Indeed… Teshik is competent. You have done well daughter."

"Thank you father. Father, did you know Sarcev Quest is a Dark Side user?"

"He is one of the Emperor's hands. Daughter, wash up and join me in my study. I seem to have collected a few young ladies tonight. I wish to discuss a few matters with you and your circle tonight," said Vader as they reached her room.

"As you wish father. Give me a few minutes and I will be there."

Leia hopped into the fresher and quickly scrubbed the sewer smell out of her skin and hair. She stepped out and dressed comfortably in one of the new work out suits she had acquired and left here.

When she entered her father's study she saw that Pooja and Viqi were seated comfortably. She also saw the woman that was responsible for her childhood, Nura Tamri.

"Nura," she greeted excitedly. She raced over and gave the diminutive blonde a fierce embrace.

"Hello Leia. I'm so glad to see you well," said Nura coolly but with deep emotion behind the words. Leia noted that Nura had changed; she could still feel the deep love that the woman felt for her but she was more distant, more reserved than before.

"Daughter, it is late for pleasantries… let us finish our business and then you may speak to Miss Tamri at your leisure," interrupted her father.

"DAUGHTER?" cried Viqi in utter complete amazement. A look of complete shock crossed her face. She looked from Vader to Leia and then understanding took hold. "I KNEW IT, I just didn't believe it."

"She did not know?" asked Vader in bemusement.

"Viq? I thought you figured it out," said Leia, her own amusement clear.

"No… at least not for sure. I should have guessed it when Senator Naboo referred to Lord Vader as uncle. Wow… it all makes sense now," laughed the Kuati Senator.

"You understand the sensitivity of this… relationship."

"Of course, my Lord." Viqi fell silent and just sat in wonderment, a silly smile on her face.

"Well… now that's out…" said Leia as she slipped into an open chair. She noticed her father's agitation and asked, "What is wrong?"

"I received a message from the Emperor an hour ago. He was most disturbed by the death of one of his Hands. Do you know anything of this?"

"I didn't kill Sarcev Quest, if that's what you mean." Leia turned meaningfully to Viqi. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get the chance. He was meeting with three other Dark Side users and I did not wish to chance them discovering me."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Leia," replied Viqi, her eyes were cold and hard. "I will deal with him myself. It's better this way. I want that bastard dead."

"Ms. Shesh and your cousin have informed me of the tonight's activities at the reception."

"I see… well Quest needs to be removed. I want that rapist dead…"

"Time will be needed… The death of two hands will not sit well with the Emperor. He has foreseen a great danger to the Empire and believes that it is related to this Hand's death. I am to seek it out and eliminate it."

"Was Arden Lyn a hand?" asked Leia.

"She was."

"Shit," swore Leia.

"Daughter…" reproached Vader.

"Sorry, sorry."

Vader shook his head. "I assume you destroyed Lyn… I am not pleased… Lyn was a powerful dark side user, a match for a full Jedi. That was reckless daughter."

"I killed her easily enough," shrugged Leia. "It was not even a challenge."

She could sense disbelief in her father. Leia raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "I am not as weak as you think father!"

"It is not that I think you are weak, daughter. It is that Lyn should have been a formidable opponent. Indeed, her skills in battle should be greater than yours."

"Oh… well yes. I can admit to that. She was a better physical fighter, but her mind was weak and led to her downfall. Saber combat is one of my weaker skills. There are other ways to victory through the Force."

"We will discuss this later," remarked Vader. "It is… inconvenient that you killed Lyn."

"I'm sorry father, but she discovered me. I eavesdropped on a meeting between her, Roganda Ismaren, Quest, and a fourth unidentified male."

"Roganda and Quest should not know of each other… though it is not surprising as they travel in the same circles. I will deal with this."

"The Emperor?"

"I will find a distraction… He is, however, cutting his trip short. He will return in a few days."

The news did not make Leia happy. She would have to be more careful again, perhaps even more careful than before with the Emperor looking ever more intensively for evidence of her existence. It was probably best to get off Coruscant for a while. "I think I should prepare to leave for Meridian sector, quickly."

"I do not wish you to leave, but you are correct. It is safest this way. Daughter, I would like you to bring your cousin with you."

"What? Pooj?"

"Your uncle has heard some unsettling rumors and feels that they are getting out of hand. It was ok for a little while, but it seems that because I continue to visit… well…" Pooja just shrugged.

"It is… inappropriate. And when my master returns it will become more dangerous as it draws his attention."

"I can use you Pooj, it will be dangerous but I think if you take charge from the Star Destroyer that Teshik is lending us then you will be perfectly safe. No one can touch you there."

"And you Leia?"

"I will be bringing Siri… two Force users will be enough to handle anything."

"I am not so sure daughter. The Emperor is not the only one sensing a disturbance in the Force. I too feel something on the horizon. I do not believe that the Emperor's visions relate to us."

"Hmmm… I will meditate on this, father."

"What about me?" asked Viqi.

"I found a smuggler named Mirax Terrik. Her ship's name is the _Pulsar Skate_. Viqi you have to get the smuggler's ring going while I'm gone."

"Will do chief," smirked Viqi.

"Are you alright from tonight?"

"There were no ill effects. I have examined her thoroughly," stated her father.

"No harm done really except to my pride," reassured Viqi.

Leia gave Viqi a knowing look. "Hurting your pride is a sure way for someone to get their teeth kicked in, Viqi."

Viqi just grinned.

"Leia, you mentioned a fourth person… do you have any idea who it was?" asked Nura.

"No… I would know his voice if I heard it again though."

"Are you sure he was a force user?"

Leia recalled the earlier scenes from the day. "No… I can't be completely sure but I suspect he is. He didn't give off any auras but the way the Hands treated him definitely make me think he had some knowledge. But… he could possibly be a very high ranking official."

Nura nodded and seemed to file the information away for further analysis. "Can you tell me where you left Lyn's body?"

"Sure… I'll draw a little map," smiled Leia. "Oh… before I forget, one more thing. Rivoche Tarkin… she is interested in joining the Rebellion, but she's so young right now that she would be more of a hindrance than help. We need to do something with her… she knows too much."

"I'll take care of it," offered Viqi. "I can befriend her and put her to use… maybe as an offshoot of our smuggling ring. If she is useful than you can introduce her to whoever your other contacts are."

"You sure?"

"No worries. I'll take care of her."

"Are there any other matters that I should be aware of?" asked Vader. Everyone shook their heads. "Good. Get some sleep."

Leia gave her father another hug and then turned to Pooja. "Can you come to the Alderaanian residence… at say… 10ish? We can set up a meeting."

"Sure… we need to pick out the rest of the committee yes?"

"Yeah… and I think we should leave before the Emperor gets back. He will be looking for a Force user and I should be long gone."

* * *

AN: Okey dokey... next chapter we leave for the Meridian sector... please leave a review! Ciao, CK


	42. Act 2'1: Nabooine Perspective

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Act 2: Nabooine Perspective

The humming sound was a constant on board a Star Destroyer in hyperspace. It didn't matter where you were on the ship, whether in the mess, engine room, bridge, or your very own quarters, the sound followed you. It was in her quarters that the sound bothered Pooja Naberrie the most. She liked quiet and if she couldn't get silence, she liked the sound of flowing water. Still, Pooja was not one to complain—at least not now. Perhaps a dozen years ago she would have whined about it to her sister or mother. Perhaps even five years ago, but not now. Not after she had been abducted by slavers and then shipped off like a piece of meat to Dantooine. Pooja was well aware of how lucky she had been. She had not been beaten too badly, and she had not been raped. She had not been disfigured like so many other women. The slavers had known that she was of the upper class and their buyers didn't like women like her used. That she had been spared the mercies of the slavers because of the whims of debauched and evil men affected her more than anyone knew.

She had always been the kind one. The one that was gentle and sensitive. All the stereotypes that went along with a beautiful woman went along with her. Any success that she had was accorded to her beauty and the fact that she was Amidala's niece. She hated it, but the worse part of it was that it was true. Her position as the deputy ambassador to the Tion sector was due to the nostalgia that the current Queen had of the late great Senator Amidala. Apparently the Queen had worshipped Amidala as much as Pooja had when they were children. It was ironic that in wanting to be like her aunt, Pooja had come to resent her in a fashion. Her aunt had entered the highest circles of galaxy independently on her own merits. Pooja could never achieve that since her aunt's legacy would always be there helping.

Case in point, even now, as she sat in her quarters on a Star Destroyer, the _Vaporizer_, headed to the Meridion Sector as a member of the Senate investigation committee, her Aunt's legacy affected her. She knew for certain that Leia would not have chosen her for the position if not for their shared connection.

Thinking of her cousin, Pooja grimaced. If not for her connection with her aunt, she would probably be the house slave of some Hutt in the outer rim. And that was the better option. At least the Hutt wouldn't force himself on her like someone of her own species would.

Thoughts of her cousin eased the resentment that Pooja had for her own lineage. In fact, it dissipated it completely. Through one Leia Naberrie Skywalker, Pooja had found a way to exorcise that demon. Of course, she was grateful for her cousin saving her from the slavers. She had come to care deeply for, perhaps even love, her vivacious cousin. However, for Pooja, helping Leia was a way of repaying her aunt for the unasked for help that she had received for all these years. She could finally be independent.

Pooja did feel guilty about such selfish thoughts. She felt they were disloyal, especially after she had met her Uncle Ani. She had known in theory that Darth Vader was her uncle, but meeting him and having that point driven home was something completely different. She could remember that most of her staff thought that she had done something anti-Imperial to warrant the attention of the Dark Lord of the Sith. She remembered that when she had left for that meeting that their were sad looks on many of her staffs faces believing that she would never be seen again. There also had been plenty of staffers who had hungry looks of ambition believing that they could advance when she was dead. Wouldn't that be a surprise if those rats had known Pooja's true relationship with Vader.

Her uncle was no longer uncle Ani. Pooja knew that. He was no longer the man she remembered with the look of love and happiness in his eyes. She didn't need the Force to know that Vader was a sad, lonely, bitter man. The first time they had met it had simply been because there was no secure way for them to have a private conversation. She had been tested then. Often Pooja wondered if she had been a brainless twit, if her uncle would have killed her to protect their secret. Then again, if she had been brainless, Leia wouldn't have told her the truth. As time went along, she and her uncle had established a relationship. She had broken the ice unintentionally that first meeting. Looking back it made sense. Her uncle was a private man who didn't like to talk about himself—not surprising since he was stuck in a life support suit. Who would possibly want to relive that? However, he did have a helpful streak—at least for her. She had been so insulated at the Naboo consulate and been a mere puppet figure. With his advice she had slowly carved herself a little niche of power. She went to him for advice and to give status reports of what was happening. These reports formed the bridge to what was now a more familiar uncle-niece relationship.

Pooja felt a little glow of happiness whenever she thought about how she had won her uncle's trust. She was not respected yet, but she did have his trust. She had completed her life-long goal of becoming a Galactic Senator. Now she wanted to earn the respect of the man who had been her aunt's husband. To Pooja, it would be the closest thing to gaining the respect of her Aunt herself.

Pooja finished looking over the figures of the committee finances. Leia was like a little child sometimes. She didn't do any paperwork—it was strange that it was still called paperwork even though everything was now electronic—unless Pooja brought it to her and went over it with her. As Leia was the head of the committee she was required to do a great deal of paperwork. Unfortunately, it was Pooja that ended up with it. Sara Tachi, aka Siri Tachia, was absolutely no help either. Jedi or Sith, they were useless in certain things.

She picked up her datapad and then grabbed a cup of caf. She had to admit that her quarters were excellent for a military vessel. She even had scheduled food delivered from the mess. Power was a great thing sometimes. She checked herself in the mirror once and then headed to the quarters of Senator Alderaan.

Pooja only had to wait for a second after she had buzzed Leia's com unit for the door to open. It was nice not having to wait for id confirmation. Leia's powers had their uses. As she entered, she saw Siri Tachi at Leia's desk looking over a datapad. The old Jedi had replaced Winter in the role of Leia's assistant while they were gone from Coruscant. It annoyed Pooja slightly since she had to go over the Jedi's work. Winter was extremely competent, and whenever something came from Leia's Office, Pooja never needed to double check figures. Siri, on the other hand, was not nearly the secretary that Winter was. If Pooja had her own staff with her, she would have dumped this all on them, but she had ditched them and until they set up a permanent office she couldn't send the work to them electronically.

"Good morning, Mistress Tachi," greeted Pooja.

"And to you, Senator Naberrie," replied Siri.

"Ahh… Pooj!" came the cheerful voice of cousin Leia from the sleeping quarters. "Come in here, I want to show you something."

Pooja looked to Siri for a clue, but the old Jedi just gave her a wane "please humor her" smile. Pooja shrugged nonchalantly and set her datapad down on the table that Siri was working at. She took her cup of caf and went into the sleeping quarters where she found her cousin working on a golden protocol droid. The droid was in pieces, an arm was sticking out from under Leia's bed, and a leg was casually leaned against a wall. The droid's head was in Leia's lap as she fiddled with the electronics. Pooja recognized the droid. She had seen the droid a few times walking around her uncle's residence on Coruscant, but she had no clue what Leia was doing with it. "Isn't that Uncle D's?" asked Pooja, using Wrenga Jixton's term of address. "I've seen it around his residence before."

"Oh, you have? Yeah, father was helping me make some adjustments I wanted to. A lot of it was far beyond my technical skills."

"I see. I guess a protocol droid would be very useful, especially if we have to deal with several alien species."

"My thoughts exactly." Leia appeared to finish what she was doing and snapped the head together. She walked over to the body and snapped the head onto it. "I hope this works. I've tested him a few times today but it hasn't been working properly."

Leia kneeled down to the one armed, one legged golden droid sitting on the ground. She made a few more adjustments and then powered the droid up. The eyes on the golden protocol droid flashed several times as the programming took hold.

"Greetings, I am C3P0, protocol droid. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication."

"Hello, C3P0. I am Pooja Naberrie," greeted Pooja.

The droids eyes flashed as it processed her name. "Pooja Naberrie. Species: Human. Sex: Female. Homeworld: Naboo. Position: Senator. Current visual imaging matches previous data of Pooja Naberrie. Note: Pooja Naberrie is not to be harmed or threatened without explicit orders. Note: Pooja Naberrie has influence on the Mistress."

Pooja swore that the droids voice changed from a happy greeting to a desperate plea. "Mistress Naberrie. This droid implores you to tell the mistress to return it to its proper chassis. It simply is not possible to terminate organic sentients in a manner suitable for the glory of the Mistress in this chassis."

Pooja nearly choked on her caf. She whirled on Leia and exclaimed, "You put D4 in THAT?!?!?!"

Leia chortled in amusement. D4, on the other hand, was not amused at all. "As you see Mistress, Mistress Naberrie does not agree with your decision! It would be better for all involved that D4 is placed back in its proper chassis."

"No can do my fine homicidal friend," grinned Leia. "You are too noticeable as a giant walking killing machine. As a protocol droid, you can blend in and I have reason to have you with me at all times."

"Oh this is too good," laughed Pooja.

"Excuse me mistresses, but D4 does not find the amusement in this situation. I don't even have proper cannons to turn flesh into charred meat slop. No, there is no amusement in this situation at all."

"Not for you, my fine maniacal mechanical friend," chuckled Pooja. "But there is humor for the rest of us."

There was a flash in the droid's eyes. "Well I do aim to please! How can I help you mistress?"

Pooja gave Leia a look of confusion. For some reason the last sentence did not sound like D4 at all.

"I have D4 as a sub-program of the C3P0 code. D4 is the master program, but C3P0 is his outer shell. It's to hide the D4 routines so that if anyone analyzes him, they just see a harmless protocol droid."

"Mistress, would you like some caf?"

"Now that definitely isn't D4," stated Pooja. "Wow, a walking protocol droid with a desire to kill. Can it actually do any damage in that form?"

"I'm not sure. D4?"

The eyes of the droids flashed again. "Mistress, I am unable to perform my assigned task of annihilating threats towards the mistress in this chassis. I seem not to be able to move or even stand up."

"That's because you aren't completely assembled yet."

"That would explain much."

"D4, how many ways can you kill organic sentients?"

"I am fluent in over one hundred thousand manners of termination."

Pooja laughed. "Can you be fluent in murder?" she asked.

"Not that I know of. There are still some bugs," shrugged Leia. "D4, how many are viable in that chassis."

"Three hundred twenty two."

"That's a significant decrease in performance," noted Pooja.

"It's good enough. I don't need a physical body guard. What I do need is a protocol droid that doesn't whine all day and is just useless in general. I can think of a lot of covert assignments that we will want done on this mission that neither you nor I can possibly manage."

"May I remind the Mistress that D4 is programmed in methods of terminating sentients and not stealth."

"I know. I'll have appropriate software downloaded into you. No worries my fine mechanical friend. Now, I'm going to power you off and work on you later. I will have you up and running by the time we get to the Sector." Leia reached over and flipped the switch and the Droid went dead. "Well what do you think?"

"I think that it's a bit creepy. If D4 starts to threaten bodily harm from that golden shell of his, I might just scream."

"It's kind of neat. Ok, enough fun for today. I know we have spreadsheets and stupid things to go over. Paperwork. Joy for us."

Pooja laughed. She threw an arm around her cousin and gave her a little hug. She gave a backward glance at the golden droid and shuddered.

The three had only been working for about an hour before they were thrown out of their seats by what could only be a shockwave from a nearby massive explosion. Klaxons began blaring and the ship shuddered again.

Leia and Siri were both on their feet immediately and her cousin came over to her and helped her up. "You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok, let's get up to the bridge. I want to know what's going on."

"Why not just come and ask?"

"You com the bridge. I bet you ten credits that the captain just tells you to shut up and stay in your quarters."

"I'll defer to your military experience. Should I come with?"

Leia gave Pooja a silly look. "Of course. Who else is going to keep me from butchering the captain if this is due to his incompetence."

"That would blow your cover," noted Siri.

"But it would be so satisfying…" whined Leia.

"I guess you know how to deal with her when she gets like this," the older Jedi said to Pooja.

"Oh yes, I just tell her that there is a sale at the mall and she goes from homicidal to shop-a-holic."

"Haha… very funny. Let's go," said Leia.

* * *

"Senators you cannot be here," stated one of the bridge officers immediately as Leia, Pooja, and Siri stepped onto the bridge. It was obvious to Pooja that the officers were working frantically trying to do whatever officers did. Leia, unsurprisingly, simply walked by the officer without so much a by your leave. She headed to the front of the bridge where the view port looked out into the vastness of space.

Pooja followed her cousin and looked in the same direction as Leia. Out in the vastness of space she could see flashes of light. There was a battle raging out there.

"Senator Organa, Senator Naberrie," came the voice of Captain J.S. Lewis. "You must return to your quarters. If you wish to know what is happening, I have already informed Senator Onderon that I will give you a briefing after we make sure the area is secure."

"I will remain here. You have a battle to run Captain. Be about it," said Leia imperiously. The captain stared at her for a moment and then obeyed.

Pooja never understood how Leia did it. Her younger cousin commanded men as naturally as breathing. She just commanded and they did. The captain wasn't the first time Pooja had seen Leia in such a role. She remembered that Commodore Rogriss and Major Fel always looked to her for orders first. Moreover, they had never done it because for fear of Vader. Leia seemed to hold their respect by her own merits. A slight bit of envy crept into Pooja's heart as Leia had accomplished something already that she was still struggling for.

"What do you believe is going on?" asked Pooja.

"No idea."

"Can you tell who is fighting, who's winning?"

"Nope… not a clue."

Pooja felt like a fraud standing next to Leia as she gazed out onto the battle. Her cousin showed no emotion as various fighters blew up. Pooja saw a missile like device strike the ship. A massive explosion tore through the front end of the Star Destroyer and the entire ship shuddered. Her cousin stood like a rock and did not flinch.

After almost half an hour of standing in silence, Leia turned from the view port. She approached the captain and said, "Captain. The battle seems to be over. I will meet you for a debriefing in conference room 2B—unless that area has been damaged?"

"No, Senator. It is undamaged."

"Good. I will meet you there. Please wrap up matters here promptly." With that said, Leia strode away.

Pooja followed her cousin into the lift. "What was that all about?"

"I'm establishing the chain of command. The captain doesn't think he reports to me. I needed to change that before we get into a situation where he decides to second guess me and gets us killed."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well did you succeed?"

"I did."

"What did you do?" asked Pooja. Leia had only stood on the bridge, given no commands, and then only gave an order when she left. "I didn't see you do anything."

"Exactly," said Leia with a smile on her lips.

Pooja waited patiently for her cousin to continue. Leia needed her moment to bask in success and Pooja graciously gave her the moment.

"Oh, alright. Just standing there was enough. I never flinched when the ship was danger. For starship command, staying on the bridge is the same as staying alongside the rank and file. The bridge is one of the areas that is most targeted by the enemies, so even though it is the most protected place to be on the ship, it is also the most dangerous at the same time. By sharing their danger without a hint of fear, I can gain their respect."

"Just like that?"

"Well I also didn't interfere. I let them do what they do best while sharing the danger with them. It shows that I trust them to keep me safe and human men like to be entrusted with the safety of their womenfolk."

"And by trusting them once, you make them want to protect you in the future. You appeal to their nature."

"Got it in one."

"It was well done," added Siri. "You are a natural politician."

"Thanks. I get it from my mother."

"What about the other Senators?"

"They are nothing, just fodder for us. I'm hoping Bartam will think that Onderon is really in charge and assassinate him. That would be convenient."

"I think… you are rubbing off on me," sighed Pooja. She looked at Siri and saw unspoken agreement on the Jedi's face.

"Oh, how so?"

"A year ago the thought of wishing someone assassinated would be abhorrent to me."

"And now?"

"It's one less headache for me."

Leia laughed. "Isn't politics delightful?"

* * *

"I'm glad you thought of ordering lunch while we're waiting," commented Siri as the three ladies finished up eating in the conference room.

"I'm just glad you brought the datapad," remarked Leia. "At least we got some work done while waiting."

"How much longer do you think it will be before the captain arrives?" asked Pooja.

"I expected him to take at least an hour before coming. No more than three, so he should be here shortly."

As if Leia's words were magic, Captain Lewis arrived, but not alone. Behind him came Baron Soontir Fel.

"Senator Alderaan, Senator Naboo. May I introduce you to Major Soontir Fel," began the Captain.

"Thank you captain, but the Major and I are acquainted," replied Leia. "Major Fel, it is good to see you again."

"Likewise, my Lady," replied Fel. "And it is good to see you as well Senator Naboo."

"Thank you, Major. Your sentiments are returned," replied Pooja formally.

"Please sit," offered Leia as she and Pooja both took their seats again. "I am curious as to how an Imperial Star Destroyer would be attacked in this area of space."

"Senator," began the Captain. "As you know, we were on our way to rendezvous with Major Fel and his squadron. However, three hours ago we received an imperial distress signal of the highest priority. Under our sealed orders we are to render whoever it was immediate assistance."

"And you did so, but were attacked?"

"Perhaps I could clear some of what happened up," interjected Fel. "Our fighter carrier was to drop us off at the rendezvous point, but we also received the distress call. As per the orders we went to assist. Upon dropping out of hyperspace we found approximately ten to fifteen Z-95's and an old Corellian corvette chasing three freighters. We immediately rendered assistance, but since there were only five of us in fighters and our carrier, we were ineffective against the corvette. We did manage to save the freighter that was the vessel that was transmitting the distress signal. Luckily for us and that freighter the _Vaporizer_ arrived just in time."

The Captain picked up where Fel left off. "Senator, when we dropped out of hyperspace, there were two freighters left and the Major's squadron. The Z-95's were already space dust, but the Tie fighter energy weapons can't do much to a corvette's shielding. We immediately assisted Major Fel and destroyed the corvette."

"A Corvette should be no match for a _Victory-_class star destroyer, captain. How was it that we suffered any damage at all?"

"Senator, this particular corvette was armed beyond anything of its class. They had several more proton torpedo launchers than expected."

"I see, and the damage to this vessel? Was it severe?" asked Leia.

"No, Senator. We will be fully operational in a few hours."

Pooja sat quietly as they were being brief of the situation. There were not many people in the Empire that had access to a distress signal that would order a Star Destroyer to immediately render assistance. It was an oddity. "Captain, who gave out the distress signal?"

"We are not sure, Senator, but there was a survivor on the transport freighter. He was severally injured but we have him stabilized in a bacta tank at the moment."

"Only one survivor?"

"Yes," replied Fel. "Not surprising since the freighters were carrying slaves."

Leia and Pooja shared a knowing glance at each other. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Sorry I was a few days late. Let me know what you all think of things from Pooja's point of view. I plan on writing that way for a few chapters, so object now if u have a problem with it! Leave a review… make me happy! CK 


	43. Act 2'2: New Accquantinces

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Act 2: New Acquaintances

_The Star Destroyer Vaporizer…_

_The scream. His sister's scream, he could still hear her screaming. They were coming said the old man who was looking after them. He had to hide. And if he were found he was to tell them that he had no relatives; that he was alone in the galaxy. His sister screamed again—his younger sister screamed again. He ran out from where he was hiding. He could hear the courses of the old man and woman that were his guardians. They tried to stop him but he was young and quick. He ran through the building and into the room where his sister screamed. And he ran into the room where the floor was covered in blood and filth. And there was his sister… and there was blood… everywhere._

_And now he could hear her screaming… again…_

He awoke in a bacta tank. He knew that he was not fully healed, but time was short now. For a moment, he thought about letting himself heal completely and let himself be questioned. It would be so much easier. Then he heard the scream again in his mind and his resolve hardened. He risked everything for this and it was most likely for nothing. There would be no gratitude but he had to rid himself of this compulsion. Carefully he began to free himself so without alerting the physicians. It would just be a matter of time before the opportunity presented itself.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Pooja Naberrie strode down the empty corridors of the star destroyer on her way to meet her cousin. Leia had requested that she dropped by so that her cousin could pump her for information about the slavers. Leia had never asked her about her captivity before. Pooja was sure that her cousin assumed that bad things had happened and that she didn't want to talk about them. Had there been no need, Pooja was sure that Leia would never have asked her about that harrowing week where she had been sure she was going to die. It was a nice gesture on her cousin's part even if it was unnecessary. 

Leia's quarters were not far. They were on the deck directly above hers and it was only a short walk to the lift. As she headed towards the lift she saw Senator Onderon entering the lift before her. She quickened her pace to reach him before the doors closed. She had meant to contact him later anyway about a quick favor and it would save her a call if she could simply ask him now.

"Good morning Senator Onderon!" greeted Pooja as she slipped into the lift a second before the doors shut. She had noticed that he had tried to avoid her by shutting the lift doors on her. It was annoying, but she kept her repugnance for the man from showing. "I have been meaning to inquire if you could lend me one of your secretaries to help with some of the official documentation. As you know, my own staff is catching…" Pooja trailed off as she looked up at the man. The man wore Onderon's robes of office, but he was not Onderon. The Senator Onderon was a man of about sixty years of age. While both men were about the same height, this one was significantly younger. He could have been no more than thirty.

Immediately she felt strong calloused hands grab her and push her up against the wall roughly. A surgical vibro-blade came up against her throat. "Don't say a thing. Do as I say and you won't get hurt."

It was absurd, thought Pooja. This man was insane if he thought he could threaten an Imperial Senator in that manner. "I believe you are making a dreadful mistake," she said coolly. "I am an Imperial Senator and for even touching me in this manner you will hang."

A grin appeared on the man's face. Pooja hadn't looked very carefully at the man before, but he had a handsome face, and had probably been beautiful when he was a boy, before whatever criminal life had hardened him. He had a fine nose and a well-formed mouth. His beard showed only a stubble, meaning that he was usually clean shaven. His black hair was short and neat with a military style cut. "It seems the Force is with me after all, you are my ticket off this ship."

The lift stopped and the door opened. Pooja went to scream, but the man quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Good try, but I'm not an amateur and I'm very good at reading people. I'm going to tell you this once. If you scream or try to escape, I will make you wish for death."

The man cupped her chin and brought her gaze to meet his. The moment their eyes met, Pooja felt fear shudder through her. She had seen eyes like that. They weren't yellow, but they were cold and unfeeling. They were eyes devoid of any emotion and they promised retribution if she disobeyed him. She felt his other hand run crawl up her spine until they were at the small of her back. Then she felt the cold edge of the knife as it pierced her skin slightly. "The fourth and fifth vertebrae. I can stab you there and paralyze you for the rest of your life. Not even bacta can repair the nerve damage that I can do."

Pooja just nodded, letting the fear she was truly fearing show in her face. A part of her somehow remained calm. The same part of her that watched her cousin kill slavers with glee knew that she had to be patient and to do what he said while waiting for an opportunity to turn the situation against him. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

Anger flashed through her at the indignity. "Yes, I understand."

"Good. Now, here is what you are going to do. You will use your codes to get us into one of the shuttle bays. I will then get us onto a shuttle and into space. You will remain with me until I am sure that no one is following me. If you do everything that I say, I will let you live and drop you off at the next planet with a decent star port. If you do not, I will either cripple you before I die, or throw you out of an airlock. Now, tell me you understand again."

"You won't succeed in escaping. This is an Imperial Star Destroyer, not some bunch of rabble."

"That is exactly how I will exceed. A bunch of rabble would blow me out of space before I even exited the gravity well of the planet. The Imperials won't want to blow you up so I might have a chance. Of course, you might have political enemies on board. Do you?"

"Of course I do," lied Pooja immediately.

The man's eyes flashed with humor. "Lying is an art which you have not mastered. I think it's the opposite and that the other politicians on board are your allies. They'll want you alive."

"Don't worry. They'll certainly be coming after you. And so will others." A part of her shivered at the thought of what her uncle or cousin would do to the man once they caught up to him. She wasn't sure if it was a shiver of delight or horror.

"I'm not worried. Let's go." The lift stopped after another thirty seconds or so. The man kept his knife near her but in a manner that was unseen. They passed several other people on the way, but Pooja knew that these officers would be useless as they were unarmed and that she would just probably get herself and them killed. Where were armed storm troopers when you needed them?"

They reached the shuttle bay without incident. Through the window she could see several storm troopers, but once again they seemed to be lolling about and not on patrol. She did as she had been instructed and entered her access code. The blast door slid open immediately and they strode through. As they approached a shuttle she saw that there were two armed storm troopers near the ramp way. She had also noticed that the man was favoring one side and that his breathing was slightly irregular. As his attention became focused on the storm troopers, Pooja saw her chance. She twisted slightly away from him and then slammer her elbow into his side. She felt a thrill of success as she saw him hiss and stumble in pain. Whirling she shouted, "He's a slaver… shoot him now!"

Somehow the man overcame his pain, and his hand shot out and grabbed her by the hair before she had a chance to move more than a few feet from him. He grabbed her and this time held her up against his chest with the vibro-blade up against her neck. "Out of my way trooper, or I'll cut this Senator's throat. Get out of my way now."

The troopers had been too stunned to react the first time, now this time they had their weapons ready. One of the troopers was communicating with command and control. The man knew he didn't have much time. "I said get out of the way," he said as he pressed the blade into Pooja's skin drawing blood.

"My family will come for you," hissed Pooja barely able to draw breath, fully expecting to die. At least Leia would make sure this slaver got what he deserved.

The man said nothing back. A few anxious heartbeats and the storm troopers stepped aside.

The moment they entered the shuttle, the man shoved Pooja away from him. He closed the shuttle ramp and dragged her by her hand into the cockpit. "Sit there and don't move or speak until I tell you to. And don't tell me I won't get away with this. I already have."

"How are you going to get the hanger's force field to drop?" asked Pooja nastily. "You have no idea what you are doing."

The man only typed in a few codes and suddenly the force field dropped and the shuttle was on its way out. He then entered a few more codes and the shuttle hurtled towards the hyper limit without any fire from the Star Destroyer.

* * *

Pooja was late. It was not as if she was never late, but it was rare. Leia took another sip of her caf and read another page on her datapad. She tapped her communicator and dialed in Pooja's code. There was no response and her call forwarded immediately to her cousin's messaging service. Shrugging, she went back to her reading. Her cousin was allowed to be tardy once in a while, Leia thought to herself. Force knew that Leia was running late all the time. 

A few moments later her communicator beeped. She glanced at it expecting a message from Pooja, but saw that it was Baron Fel.

"Hello Soontir," greeted Leia. "How can I help you?"

"My Lady. We have a situation. It appears that Senator Naberrie has been kidnapped and is currently being held hostage."

"What?!" exclaimed Leia as she shot out of her seat. "She was supposed to meet me. I mean she's late but how do you get kidnapped on a star destroyer?!"

"I'm not sure of the how's but currently she is on a shuttle that is about to jump into hyperspace."

"I will be on the bridge momentarily. Meet me there." Leia didn't bother to dress appropriately. She just left in a pair of training pants and a thin top.

"I'm on the bridge now, but my lady, you should hurry since the captain is about to order the shuttle blown up."

"Stop him Soontir. I don't care how, but stop him. If he gives that order he is a dead man. I tell you that now. Nothing will stop me from crushing the life out of him."

"As you wish, my lady."

Leia made it to the bridge in a record two minutes. She had to throw a man out of the lift physically and after that the other occupants didn't dare press any intermediate floors. As she stepped onto the bridge, she saw that Soontir, backed by two of his pilots, was arguing with the captain and several other members of the bridge crew. The tension was thick and Leia was sure it was about to come to physical violence.

"Captain Lewis," her voice cut through the argument like a light saber. "Give me a situation report now."

"Senator Alderaan. This is a military situation and…"

"ENOUGH. I have already explained to you once that I am in charge of this mission. Are you disputing me, Captain?" Leia noted with amusement that Soontir Fel had taken a few steps back from the Captain. She knew that Fel had dealt with her enough that he was expecting something awfully spectacular to happen.

The captain disappointed Fel. The major was expecting him to fly across the room, choke on his own spit, or something. But it seemed that the captain had some brains or at least some sort of primal survival instinct.

"No, Senator. I do not. However…"

"Just tell me what is going on, and I will tell you what to do. This involves a fellow Imperial Senator. Do you truly wish to have to have a military investigation over this?"

"No, Senator. As it is Senator it seems that the survivor was the man with the imperial codes. Apparently he has now kidnapped Senator Naberrie and stolen one of our shuttles. He also used the codes to shut down our weapons systems momentarily and that let him get out of ion cannon range. We've overridden his access now and are fully in control of our vessel. We now can either let him go or destroy the shuttle."

"And you were going to destroy the shuttle?"

"It is not imperial policy to submit to any terrorist demands," said the Captain.

"Let the shuttle go, Captain. We will follow it."

Anger clearly suffused the Captain's face for a moment, but then it faded away. Leia was surprised that the anger was replaced by relief as she realized that the Captain hadn't wanted to destroy the shuttle.

"We are expected in the Meridion Sector…" he said. His words were a last gasp at trying to follow procedure.

"Do not concern yourself with the investigation schedule. I can arrive whenever is convenient for me."

As Leia was speaking, one of the ships ensigns began a countdown for when the shuttle would reach the hyperspace threshold.

"Threshold in five, four three, two, one… The shuttle is gone."

"Trace it," commanded the captain as Leia came up to stand next to him.

There was an awful silence for several minutes before the ensign replied. "It seems sir that they plotted a straight course for Nam Chorios in the Meridion Sector."

"Well now… see captain. Things do work out for the best. I hadn't planned on stopping at Chorios first, but it is where Bartam has his headquarters. Quite convenient."

"I have to agree, Senator. Perhaps too convenient?" speculated the captain.

Leia patted him on the shoulder and watched the man visibly relax. The man wasn't a bad person or stupid. He just needed time to get use to taking orders from a seventeen year old girl. She couldn't begrudge him that. "Perhaps. But, unless Bartam is going to blow us out of space when we get there, I don't see how it could be any kind of trap. Let's be careful anyway, perhaps drop out of hyperspace outside of the system's gravity well?"

"My thoughts exactly, Senator. Very prudent."

"Thank you, captain," replied Leia giving him a smile. "Contact me when we arrive. I have some thoughts on what is going on."

"As you wish."

"Fel, come with me. We need to talk," commanded Leia.

Leia led Fel and his two pilots off the bridge and back to her quarters. "I'm sorry," she said to the other two pilots, "I have not been introduced to you."

"I'm Pilot Second Class Derek Klivian, ma'am," said the first pilot.

"I'm Pilot First Class, Biggs Darklighter," said the other.

Leia frowned. The name Biggs sounded familiar. "Have we met before Biggs? Your name sounds very familiar."

"I would remember if I met you Senator," said Biggs. There was an appreciative glint in his eyes. "But I doubt we've ever met before. I'm from way out in the outer rim."

"Ahh… where from?" asked Leia.

"Tatooine."

_Luke's friend that went to the imperial academy._ The thought flashed through Leia's mind. Luke was an amazing pilot, and if his friend was anything like him it was not a surprise that he would be flying under Fel who was the best the Empire had. "I see. Yes, I don't think we've met before."

Leia forced herself to get to business. She needed to have a talk privately with Biggs, but that would have to wait. "Major Fel, I have a task for you. I need you to quietly run a certain set of codes through the system. It seems that our kidnapper may be more than a simple slaver."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," answered Fel.

"Be careful. I am not sure if there is anyone from ISB on the ship. There are few that we can trust and I am certain that Senator Onderon and the other members of the delegation cannot be trusted. You would think this kidnapper could have done me the favor of murdering the odious thing, but he only incapacitated him."

"Unfortunate," agreed Fel without any expression on his face.

"What's life coming to when a slaver can't murder someone properly?" groused Leia. "Regardless, can you get it done?"

"I'll think of a plan."

"I'll leave it to you then."

The dismissal was clear, and Fel, Derek "Hobbes" Klivian and Biggs turned to go.

"Pilot Darklighter, a minute of your time please," called out Leia.

Biggs looked to Fel, and when the Major gave him a nod he stopped and approached Leia. Klivian and the Major exchanged strange looks, but shrugged and left the room.

* * *

Leia began to pace. She needed to think about how to approach Biggs on the subject of Luke. It was critical that Biggs never mention the name of Luke Skywalker in the presence of any Imperial agent. There was no doubt in Leia's mind that such a slip would eventually end up on Armand Isaard's desk. Anyone who knew the significance of the Skywalker name could end up going to Tatooine looking for her brother. She remembered that Watto had told her and Pooja that others had come looking before.

"You are from Tatooine… where on the planet?" asked Leia

"Near Anchorhead," answered Biggs carefully.

"Do you know of Beggar's Canyon?"

Leia could feel the curiosity spark in Biggs. Not many people outside of the outer rim territories who were not into racing knew of the place. "Yes. I've flown through it several times."

"An amazing course. Tatooine is a racer's dream isn't it? The Flats don't require the same skill level to run as the Canyon Run, but they are still quite a challenge."

"I completely agree… um may I ask Senator how you know this? Have you raced on Tatooine?" His voice filled with a mixture of disbelief and awe.

"I have, and that is where I know your name from."

"That's amazing. I didn't realize I was that famous."

"I'm not sure if you are famous, but my… guide certainly knew you."

"Can I ask who he was?"

"Luke Skywalker," answered Leia with more than a hint of fondness in her voice.

"Luke?? You know Luke? How is he? I haven't had the chance to see him in a while. Last time I was back his uncle kept him busy."

"He's well. He finished his new swoop bike," said Leia with a smile. She quickly recapped the flats race and the brief time that she had spent on Tatooine with her brother.

"That's good news. I'm glad he is well and happy," said Biggs. He gave Leia an appraising, but respectful look. "This has really been a surprise, Senator. I never would have thought that a Senator and I would have mutual friends."

"It's a small galaxy," remarked Leia lightly. She decided it was time to get to the point. Her voice turned hard and serious. "There is a reason I'm having this conversation with you, Biggs. Have you ever mentioned Luke's name to anyone? Perhaps while you were at the academy?"

"Sure. I mean he's one of my closest friends. I've told some of the other pilots about him, like Derek. I've mentioned to the Major that he might send an application to Tatooine. Luke's the best bush pilot in the outer rim. He's a good man and the Empire could use someone like him."

"I see. Biggs, if you care for your friend you will refrain from mentioning him again off of Tatooine or in the presence of strangers."

"What? Why?"

"I cannot explain. It is imperative for his safety that you do this. This is not a great burden on you Biggs. I'm sure you rarely talk about him anyway and if you are his friend, as you say, you will want him safe."

"I'm not sure if I understand but I can do as you ask."

"I'm his friend as well," said Leia, answering his unspoken question of why she cared. "When I stumbled upon him… well, I know more about his past than he does. Believe me when I tell you that there are historical connections that we want to remain… historical."

"I'll do as you ask, but there are others who know about him. Tank's in the infantry and he's been friends with us since we were kids."

"I doubt Luke's name will come up much in the infantry. He's a little short to be a storm trooper."

Biggs laughed. "That's true. Luke is a small guy, but he's a hell of a pilot."

"Yes, he is. Thank you Biggs."

"You're welcome, Senator."

She watched Biggs walk out of her quarters and let out a sigh. The Tatooine pilot seemed trustworthy and had an honest aura about him. Had he been someone of less moral principle or perhaps been sleazy, Leia knew she would have arranged an accident. She was glad that no such thing was required.

Leia turned to face the view port and stared out into the vastness of space. She touched the force trying to gleam a hint of the future, but everything was clouded. The Dark Side was clouded and she could not see anything. Sighing, she went to find Siri. Perhaps, through some Jedi meditation techniques she could use the Light side to part the clouds.

* * *

Reader's Choice: I will leave it up to you reviewers to decide the following. Should Biggs Darklighter die? If he dies the Fic remains cannon and there will be a certain pairing later. If he does not die, well he will have a pairing with someone. You can try to guess the two possibilities. Anyway review and let me know what you think of this chapter and what you think about where the story is going. 

CK


	44. Act 2'3: Destination Nam Chorios

Heart of Darkness

Act 2: Problems Revealed

Cka3ka

_Lamda Class Shuttle en route to Nam Chorios…_

Pooja sat in the cockpit with an expression of disbelief as the shuttle burst into hyperspace. _Exactly how does one get away from a Star Destroyer with its own shuttle?_ She boggled to herself.

A memory quickly flitted through her mind. She recalled that the _Vaporizer_ and Fel's squadron had gone to assist a freighter that had been issuing a high level Imperial distress signal. This man had just deactivated a Star Destroyers shield and tractor beam. She'd bet her right arm that this man was the one who sent the signal. And if he was the one who sent the signal meant that he had to be…

Pooja took a deep breath, and in her best imitation of her cousin, she half commanded, half asked, "I would like to know your name agent."

Her captor looked up from where had been examining the flight panel. A brief look of surprise crossed his face before his features settled into a still mask. His bright blue eyes bored into hers.

There was something in those crystal blue eyes that held Pooja. It felt as if he were tearing the secrets from her mind. Quickly, she used the mental tricks that she had learned from Leia and her uncle to protect her mind. She then turned her own steely eyed gaze back on him.

She held his gaze unflinchingly for an unknown amount of time. As they looked at each other, each unwavering, she saw that within the icy glare of his eyes something that she didn't know how to describe. Before she could think about what she saw, the man spoke.

"Your mind is quick," he complimented with a nod of his hand. "But you are incorrect Senator. I am not an Imperial Agent."

"You have not given me your name, sir," said Pooja. She absorbed his words, but she was sure that he served the Empire in some way and form. If he did, then there was no reason for him to harm her unless his mission was top secret. Even if it was, then she could provide certain codes given to her by her uncle that would require him to obey her or rather would let him know that crossing her would lead to Lord Vader's displeasure.

"No. I haven't."

"Perhaps you need an example," she said, annoyance creeping into her voice. "I am called Pooja Naberrie. Senator Naboo."

A small smirk crossed the man's lips. "Senator Naboo," mused her captor as he looked over several of the panels. He typed several figures into the flight panel. Ignoring her, he stretched and Pooja saw him grimace slightly as he touched his side gingerly—obviously he still had some remaining injuries.

Pooja just shrugged her shoulders and turned away. She sat looking out the cockpit window pondering the mystery of this man. There was not a doubt that her captor was member of the Imperial establishment. He had a certain look to him that many Imperial aristocrats—tall, arrogant, and self-absorbed. She glanced back at him and noted that, as he typed in various commands into the shuttle board, he seemed to be far more competent than the usual Imperial, but that would not seem far fetched for someone working deep undercover.

"Senator," said the man slowly as he read something on the shuttle screen. "It seems that we have reached a crossroads."

"Have we Mr. No-name?" replied Pooja sarcastically. "I don't see how we are in any different of a position then a captor and hostage."

"That may change momentarily."

"To the breathing and the not breathing?" asked Pooja tartly.

"Perhaps Senator Naberrie now is the right time to introduce myself. My name is Marcus Valerian." The man paused before going on. He locked his eyes onto hers and continued. "You may address me as Inquisitor Valerian."

* * *

_The Star Destroyer Vaporizer…_

"Anger clouds your mind."

"It does… but it is under control," replied Leia to her mentor Siri. She now stood at the foredeck of the bridge looking out at the streaks of stars that were streaming by as the Vaporizer pursued its shuttle towards Nam Chorios. "A dose of righteous anger is a useful thing."

Siri just nodded and did not argue the point though she disagreed. She'd known Leia long enough now to see that her young pupil was doing well in keeping her anger under wraps. Her young padawan was surprisingly at peace with herself and her own actions despite her constant use of the Dark Side. Yet, even though her anger was under control, no one except Siri had the nerve to come speak to her. Her father often projected this aura of menace to keep others away, and Leia did well in copying her sire. "Major Fel asked me to pass along information about the codes."

"Anything interesting?" asked Leia turning to her mentor.

"The codes are high level Imperial Intelligence. Fel could not get any more specific than that."

"Truly an important agent if they can commandeer a Star Destroyer."

"One of the Hands?" asked Siri.

Leia was about to agree and express her concerns but she realized something. "High level Imperial Intelligence codes… Are you sure they were specifically I-I?"

"Fel specifically mentioned it to me."

"Then it might not be a Hand. They are not under Imperial Intelligence. I think they have their own codes," said Leia.

"Another interesting thing. None of the camera's have a good picture of the man's face. And it seemed that he was wise enough to destroy any evidence of his Dna fingerprints in the bacta tank. We have almost no way of figuring out who exactly was here."

"A professional, whoever it is. That doesn't bode well," sighed Leia.

"And how do you intend to proceed?" asked Siri curiously.

"We go to Nam Chorios and meet with Bartam. The shuttles hyperdrive is not as powerful and we will reach Chorios before they do. I expect him to slip through whatever blockade is placed, so you and I will have to slip out ourselves to find them." Leia's eyes glazed over for a second before she shook her head and brought her attention back to her mentor. "I wish I could tell if Pooj was ok. Everything is clouded…"

"The Dark Side clouds everything…" agreed Siri. Leia simply nodded and turned towards the window lost in thought.

_And Siri doesn't realize that neither father nor Palpatine can see through it._

_Shuttle towards Nam Chorios…_

_Inquisitor!_ That was the last thing Pooja had expected the man to claim to be and it was probably the worst possible thing that he could have been. Pooja did not know much about them. Senators were only given a small brief about the Inquisitorius. They were simply told that if they were interviewed by an Inquisitor they were to render absolute cooperation. From rumors and dark whispers, it was said that the Inquisitors were a secret division of Imperial Intelligence who were Force-sensitive and specifically trained to ferret out secrets and read minds. In the past, they hunted for Jedi survivors. Now, so many years after the purge, they went wherever proper interrogation was needed to flush out rebels and other traitors to the Empire.

Pooja was not the kind of person to be cowed easily by a title. Marcus Valerian may have surprised her, but even if he was an Inquisitor, she was still the niece of Darth Vader and a Senator. She marshaled her thoughts carefully and tried to think while still protecting her mind with the basic tricks that her uncle and cousin taught her.

Taking Pooja's slow composing of herself as fright, Marcus said, "I do not intend you harm Senator. However, I do require information from you."

"And what information is that?" replied Pooja, her voice cool and calm, but clearly hostile.

"Senator. I am not your enemy. From Intelligence's files you have been a captive of these slavers. I need anything, everything you can tell me about them, from their practices to their training."

"I debriefed Intelligence about this over a year ago and Lord Vader personally interviewed me."

"Yes, I have those files, but files are simply words. Your personal recollections would help me a great deal," said Marcus. Again he touched his side gingerly.

"I am not sure you are who you say you are, Inquisitor. All I know is that you were the sole survivor on a freighter carrying slaves." Pooja said. "Now that I think about it, if you are truly an Inquisitor then you could have commandeered the Vaporizer and its crew to help you on this mission and you did not. Inquisitor, things do not add up."

"You realize your life in my hands," said Marcus. It was obvious, and Pooja's respect for him dropped a notch.

"I do, but if you are asking me to betray the Empire. I will not even at the cost of my own life," said Pooja convincingly. She almost laughed at her own lie.

"Senator…" Marcus's words drifted off. Pooja felt as if he were struggling with himself. It was only a moment but it was obvious that he came to a decision. "Senator, there is something dreadfully wrong with the Imperial structure at the moment. These slavers have men positioned at extremely high levels. Clearly you realize that?"

"I do."

"I have been attempting to get in contact with Lord Vader using properly authenticated codes. Every attempt has been blocked somehow."

"Did you try this on the Vaporizer?"

"No. Perhaps I should start at the beginning. One week ago, I received… information about these slavers. I discussed the situation with the local commander in the sector and several days ago we set out after a group of them with two _Shrike_ class assault frigates. Two frigates Senator—this is not an insignificant amount of firepower."

Pooja nodded in agreement. She did not like where this was going.

"We captured three freighters containing slaves. We even saved some of the slaves before the slavers could open the cargo holds. I and a skeleton crew went over to the freighters and we proceeded to slave the other two freighters to the one we were one. As we were doing so, a dozen corvettes and cruisers arrived and the frigates were outgunned and destroyed. We were barely able to jump. I immediately began to broadcast our distress signal. We were boarded and the crew and I fought them, but we were outgunned." Marcus made no attempt to explain why he was the only survivor.

_A Force user would likely to be the sole survivor in that case, _thought Pooja. "And then the Vaporizer arrived on scene."

"Yes, quite lucky for me since even though the boarding party was dispatched, I was quite sure the corvettes intended to eliminate all evidence," said Marcus. "What I am quite sure is that neither the local commander nor any of his officers leaked information to any of the slavers as the slavers had raided many of the worlds in their sector. They were out for revenge. The only explanation is that when the officer made his report to his superiors of his campaign, those superiors relayed it to Imperial Center and someone there leaked the information. We were hunting the slavers for several days before we found them so there was time for them to prepare."

"And this is the reason why you escaped from the Vaporizer?"

"I believe they think me dead. Killing in Inquisitor is not an easy thing, Senator…" Again he trailed off.

Pooja watched him carefully. Perhaps it was his injury that made him lose his control of his emotions, but Pooja saw grief pass over his face. It was as while he was telling the story, whatever mask he kept on as an Inquisitor slipped off—even if only slightly.

"If you were trying to contact Lord Vader, then we should do so," suggested Pooja.

"No. I cannot contact Lord Vader… At least, not anymore. He would not allow me to continue on such a mission after my failure," said Marcus. His voice wavered slightly on the word 'continue.' "My codes do not seem to be working, anyway."

"I am sure mine will," said Pooja, understanding Marcus's nervousness. She doubted her uncle would actually kill the man, but there was no need to push him. _Uncle Ani can't come and help anyway,_ thought Pooja_. He has to distract the Emperor to protect Leia. Besides… this is why he sent Leia here. To take care of the slaver problem_. "But in deference to your situation… I will not. I will have to contact him afterwards."

The Inquisitor looked sharply at her, and Pooja knew he was force-testing her to see if her words were true. She wasn't much worried since they were. "May I ask where we are going?"

"Nam Chorios."

"Why there?" asked Pooja.

Marcus again hesitated before speaking. His icy eyes thawed for a brief moment. "The Force tells me that there is something there… something that is behind all this."

Even Pooja could tell that he was not telling the truth, or the full truth. She chose not to confront him about it. "I see. Well then… let me tell you everything I know about the slavers then…"

* * *


	45. Act 2'4: Once is Enough

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Act 2.7: Once is Enough

_One day later… Nam Chorios…_

The shuttle shook. Pooja's knuckles were gleaming white as she gripped tightly onto the arms of her chair. "Inquisitor… You do know how to land this thing correct?"

The object of her conversation, Inquisitor Marcus Valerian, did not acknowledge her. He was totally focused on the control board in front of him. He pushed several buttons and then eased back on the flight stick, causing the vibrations to calm somewhat. "Calm yourself Senator. Planetary Reentry is always a bit unpleasant."

"I am aware of that Inquisitor," she snipped. She was about to make another comment, but the shuttle rocked violently throwing her around in her chair. Several claxons began to wail and Pooja swore that something that had been mounted onto the front of the shuttle flew off and burnt up promptly in the atmosphere. "Did I see something just fly off?"

"Yes," answered Marcus. "It was our primary frontal stabilizer."

"That sounds important!" cried Pooja as the shuttle violently shook again.

"I have no idea. I'm an Inquisitor. Not a mechanic."

Pooja found that statement to be remarkably alarming.

"Don't panic," whispered Marcus as he shut his eyes and gripped the flight stick tightly.

"What?" asked Pooja, not hearing him.

"I said don't panic."

"I'm not panicking," replied Pooja just as the shuttle gave a sudden lurch and she was thrown around again.

"You should be," yelled Marcus as the shuttle whipped around. "We just lost our left thruster."

The shuttle felt as if it was being about to be ripped apart. Pooja felt like she was about to be ripped apart. She was being pushed back by the high G forces as the shuttle descended uncontrollably. She was going to die. She knew she was going to die. She shut her eyes tightly and prayed to the Force. She wished she could say goodbye to her sister and her mother. She fervently hoped that Leia and her Uncle would not go on some kind of psychotic killing spree over her. They were becoming such a part of her life that she wished that she had more time with them.

Without warning the falling sensation fell away. She felt the need to vomit, but she forced herself to sit up. She looked over at her so called pilot and saw him with his eyes closed and still gripping the flight stick. His knuckles were just as white as hers.

"Are we…" The bang was deafening as the shuttle crashed into an open field. It bounced off the soft dirt, slammed off a rock, which spun the shuttle around, and then skidded to a halt almost three hundred yards from where it first touched down.

When everything came to a halt, Pooja blinked her eyes. Her throat was definitely a bit constricted from her screams, though she could barely remember screaming. It seemed as if the world has slowed to a crawl. Again she looked over at her captor and she saw that he was as wide eyed with shock as she was. "Well," she said smoothly. "At least you didn't roll the damn shuttle over."

"Exactly," said the Inquisitor without missing a beat or making sense. They both burst out laughing hysterically.

It took probably over half an hour for them to extricate themselves from the shuttle. As they did so, they found themselves confronted by a bleak landscape. There were in the middle of a desert with little signs of life. Gleaming crystals glistened in different shades of colors. It was beautiful, but desolate.

"Could be worse," commented Marcus after a moment of reflection. The sun was beginning to set far off to the North. It would be night soon, and that was both a good and bad thing. Good because there was little heat, bad because it was easy to get lost in and who knew what hunted these barren plains during the hours of darkness.

"Could be worse? You mean, we could be on Tatooine."

"Witty Senator. But yes, that would be worse," said Marcus with a bright non-inquisitor looking smile. "We are alive and if we scavenge some supplies from the shuttle we should be able to find a settlement somewhere."

"Do you have any idea where a settlement is?"

"No… but I believe there is one off to the east." He waved slightly to their right. Marcus stretched out and then gingerly touched his side again. His wound seemed to have been aggravated in the crash.

Pooja really had no other options but to follow him. "Alright, let's get some food and water, and start walking then. The sooner we get moving the sooner we get there."

She glanced out over the desert wasteland and remembered that there were slavers out there. "We might want to bring some blasters too."

* * *

_Elsewhere on Nam Chorios…_

"And if you look to your right, Senators, you will see newly built living quarters for new colonists that arrive here at the Hweg Shul star port. These quarters, are of course, temporary and the settlers are then reassigned to other quarters throughout the continent."

Leia was frustrated. She did not want to hear Senator Onderan, Atrivis, or that powerless sycophant Senator Bajic mouth their obligatory ho hum 'yes that is excellent' and other words which they thought made them sound like they knew what was going on.

She looked over the dusty landscape of Hweg Shul. There was actually green here and there in the city which was amazing for a desert world. Though the planet was not as extreme as Tatooine, it was still an arid world with little water. She was impressed with what the locals had done. In fact, she particularly wanted to get away from this tour that had been foisted on the Senatorial Committee. Bartam had pleaded that he was attending an essential meeting and would meet with the Senators as soon as feasibly possible.

Leia was sure that he was stalling for time and putting certain plans into motion now that the Senate had showed an interest in his doings out here in the Outer Rim. She needed to get out of the Capitol. If any information was to be found about these slavers and perhaps even Bartam's role in all of this, it was to be found in the hinterlands.

Absent mindedly she swatted down a large black insect. Since the moment she had landed she could feel that this planet was a focus point for the Force. Here she felt as if she felt as if the Force was pressing down on her and entering every pour of her body. It had taken her almost an hour of meditation to adjust. It was like if one had lived in the mountains their whole lives and then suddenly descended to the sea-side. The air was think with the Force.

"Excuse me, sir," said Leia, as she pointed to a large rectangular building in the distance. "What is that large building over there?" She had long forgotten the name of their tour guide. It started with a G something.

"That is our new factory under construction by the Loronar Corporation. Ever since Grand Moff Bartam destroyed those pesky Therans our economy has been growing exponentially as we proceed to galacticize."

"I see. Thank you," said Leia as she whacked another insect out of the air.

She looked back at the factory. According to her reports, the Loronar Corporation had just moved into this sector several years ago. They had begun production of a new microchip that was many times faster than any of their competitors. Unfortunately, these had been produced in very limited quantities.

"Is it possible for us to…" Leia did not get a chance to finish her question. There was a scream in the air and Leia whirled and saw Senator Atrivis on his knees clutching his chest. His secretary was frantically dialing her communicator. "We need medical help immediately!" cried the frantic woman.

Leia watched the faces of the other Senators closely and she noticed that they were all as dispassionate as her own. She idly wondered if it was Bartam who had ordered the Senator killed or one of the fellows in her committee. It didn't even occur to her that Atrivis's attack could have been from natural causes. Shrugging, Leia turned her attention back to the factory. She would have to pay a visit. She would also take this as a warning. Bartam might not be fooling around. He might truly want them all eliminated.

* * *

_Nam Chorios desert…_

"How is the wound?" asked Pooja as she walked along side Marcus. She noticed that he was beginning to slow. The two of them had been walking for almost three hours. The sun was just setting and a brilliant orange glow glistened over the white tops of some two dozen buildings in the distance. They were still probably three or four klicks out but would safely reach the town before nightfall.

Marcus just grimaced. His side had opened again in the crash, and with no available bacta patches he had simply dressed the wound as well as he could. "It's fine."

"We should redress it before we enter the town… just in case," suggested Pooja.

Marcus sighed and stopped walking. He set down the pack he was carrying. Since they had left the shuttle, he had torn Senator Onderon's robes to shreds. He still wore the trousers, but he had only one thing layer of the robes covering his upper body. He carefully removed that layer and winced at the discomfort in his side.

"Let me dress it," offered Pooja as she stepped forward. She noticed that he instinctively took a step back. "You can't dress a wound like that yourself. It's broken open again. At least let me do it right."

"I'm curious Senator," said Marcus. "How does a pampered Senator such as yourself know how to dress a wound?"

"Why are you so suspicious? I'm from the Mid Rim. We still take basic medical courses out there."

"Quaint." Despite his apparent disdain, he sat and pulled off a layer of clothing.

Pooja shook her head in partial amusement, partial frustration and focused on preparing a new dressing. The two had ripped several pieces of her Onderon's robes apart to act as bandages. Pooja chuckled at the thought of what the pretentious Senator would say if he knew what his robe was being used for. Probably nothing, since he would have been standing before an Imperial Inquisitor, she mused.

She examined the wound quickly. She didn't know much about medicine but she knew the very basics. She took her flask and poured some water onto the wound to wash it out.

"That's your share of water, Senator," noted Marcus.

"I know, but you need it more than me. The wound's dirty and needs to be cleaned out." She carefully cleaned it and began to wrap the makeshift bandages around his side.

"The town is not far off," said Marcus.

"It seems rather random for you to know where it is without a map." Despite her comment, Pooja knew full well how the Inquisitor knew where there was life. She had spent the last year around force users and her knowledge of their powers was much deeper than an average sentient's. Of course, it wouldn't do for an Inquisitor to learn prematurely that she had an understanding of forbidden knowledge.

"I have… alternate ways of finding my way around."

"Much like you have alternate ways of landing a shuttle," chuckled Pooja wryly as she finished dressing him.

To her surprise, Marcus just smiled. It was almost a sheepish smile and then he barked a deep laugh. "I've never landed a shuttle before. I don't think I will ever try again."

Pooja boggled at his statement for a second. Shaking her head, she just agreed with him. "I think that is an excellent idea Inquisitor."

"Please call me Marcus," he said.

"I would think that we are not sufficiently acquainted enough to be on a first name basis…" said Pooja with a small smirk on her face. "You can call me Ms. Naberrie."

"We do need to be incognito, Ms. Naberrie. Unfortunately your name is rather famous and we shouldn't take a chance on anyone recognizing it. I'm sure Inquisitors and Senators are not so welcome right now," said Marcus. "Well perhaps Senators, but certainly not Inquisitors."

"I doubt that Inquisitors are welcomed anywhere," commented Pooja without thinking.

Something in his posture and tone shifted. It had been contemplative, even light hearted. Now he turned on her and his eyes were once again the emotionless ice blue that she had first seen on the Star Destroyer. "Watch your words carefully, Senator. Such sentiment leads down a very… unhealthy path."

His words were not unexpected. Pooja rebuked herself for letting herself slip. "My apologies, Inquisitor…"

"Marcus," he corrected. His tone softened. "We do have an agreement after all. I will do you no harm while we are working together. Such sentiments are not unknown to me."

"You letting me live in exchange for my help infiltrating the slavers is not much of an agreement, Marcus."

"That's true Pooja," said Marcus. It was the first time had used her given name. "But as I have told you, I need your help. You have as much to gain as I do here. Destroying these slavers will…"

"Is the right thing to do," interrupted Pooja. "They are a plague that needs to be stopped Inquisi…" She caught herself and promptly corrected, "Marcus. I don't need any reward for doing this."

"You will gain from it regardless, will you not?"

"It should enhance my standing in the Senate, but then again as my standing increases so do those who wish to bring me down. It's a self destructive cycle."

"And that is why we accumulate power so that we cannot be brought down."

"So the acquisition of power is the reason you are chasing these slavers? For some reason, if that was true, I doubt you would be here with me," noted Pooja.

"The favor I would gain from Lord Vader would be worthwhile, yes."

"And is that is the only reason? Surely there is a better way for you to gain Lord Vader's and the Emperor's favor then infiltrating a heavily armed slaver guild alongside a Senator with next to no combat experience. Don't you think stopping these slavers is simply the right thing to do?"

"Right and wrong lost its meaning to me a long time ago. I am the Emperor's instrument. I carry out his will."

"And what about your own will? Your own… power?"

He just shrugged and did not answer. There was some other motivation behind the Inquisitor's action. _Leia must be rubbing off on me more than I thought… _thought Pooja as she realized that she was now more than just mildly curious at what was driving this man's actions. For now though, she let the conversation lapse.

As the two of them approached they could see sentients in the distance. Unconciously, Pooja brushed some dust off her ripped senatorial dress. Not that it helped to make her look any less disheveled. She had long ago torn the sleeves off to make it cooler and her hair was a complete disaster. _Oh well… I did survive a shuttle crash after all._

"Do you have credits?" asked Pooja.

"Some. You?" he replied.

"Yes. I have plenty, but if I use my account card anyone who checked would know where I was."

"Then we don't want to use that for now." Marcus looked down and then inspected the blaster he had tucked into his makeshift waist band. "Check your charge."

Pooja pulled her blaster and activated the charge. It whined and she saw it was completely full. She moved to conceal the blaster, but Marcus stopped her.

"There's a group heading out our way. Keep it handy and be ready to dive for cover."

"Don't worry. I know to stay out of your way," said Pooja with a slight smile. She had watched Siri, Leia, and her uncle in simulated combats many of a time. She had also witnessed Leia butchering dozens of slavers a year ago. Idly she wondered just how powerful her cousin was now after another year of training.

"How many of them are there?" she asked, assuming Marcus could count heads with the Force.

"How am I supposed to know that?" chuckled Marcus in amusement. "I'm not clairvoyant."

Pooja had no response. She was still unwilling to let an Inquisitor know how much she truly knew about the Force. It would be awkward at the least, and at most, could cost her life. "You did know they were coming, didn't you? I figured you could get a count."

Marcus simply pointed at two growing dust clouds. "Two air cars… at the very least I think. So at least eight of them."

"Should be nothing you can't handle," remarked Pooja.

"Aren't we being a bit cavalier about my abilities, Senator?"

"Pooja," she corrected. "I thought we were on first name basis now."

"Pooja then, apologies," said Marcus. The aircars were approaching fast now. Marcus wanted them to be aware that he and Pooja were armed so as to prevent any foolish thieves from trying to take them on. In any case he thought he could handle any number of amateurs.

It really did surprise him when the first shot fired missed him by less than a millimeter. Immediately he dove for cover, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pooja do the same. Blaster bolts fired continuously as they huddle behind a small rock out cropping.

"Well this isn't a very polite welcome," said Pooja lightly.

"I would have to concur," replied Marcus as he popped up and returned fire at their assailants.

Pooja also followed suit and fired off a few shots from her blaster before ducking down behind the rock barely in time to avoid being shot. Neither of them hit any of their assailants.

Marcus took another shot as soon as he was able, but again he didn't hit anyone.

"Aren't you inquisitors suppose to be good shots?" asked Pooja after another volley from their assailants scattered dust and debris around them.

"Our job is to question people, not shoot them," answered Marcus. Another volley scattered across the rocks in front of them. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that they were being slowly flanked.

The two didn't even have another chance to fire as another burst of blaster fire pinned them down. There was a clinking sound nearby.

"Grenade!" shouted Marcus as he leapt out from behind the rock and dashed for other cover. Pooja was right behind him as the shock waves from the detonation of the grenade sent them flying.

Covered in grime, dust, bruised and battered, Pooja dragged herself behind some other cover. Marcus was nearby nursing his arm.

"Do something Marcus!" cried Pooja as she neared shock. She raised one arm over the rock and fired off a few shots randomly.

"What do you want me to do?" boggled the Inquisitor.

"Can't you throw lightning at them or something?!"

"What?! How am I suppose to do that?"

"I don't know! Just use the Force!" shouted Pooja.

Marcus just looked at her intensely, his eyes blazing with curiosity. "I will have questions for you later."

"Right, just deal with these guys first so we have a later."

Pooja watched as Marcus leapt out from behind the cover they were hiding behind. She expected him to pull out a blazing light saber but he did no such thing. He ducked and rolled behind another rock, and as one of their assailants began to fire, Marcus promptly and accurately shot him in the head. He whirled and took out another one from behind and then proceeded to dodge a bolt coming from the left. He fired as he ran closer towards their unknown opponents and managed to hit a third.

There was something about the fluid motion of the way Force users battled that always awed Pooja. Marcus was no exception as he deftly dodged blaster shots coming from all directions and smoothly returned fire. The difference between Marcus and Leia, Pooja, or her uncle was simply that Inquisitors were really not a match for a fully trained Jedi. The Inquisitors were inspected by Lord Vader himself to make sure that they had not over stepped their Force capabilities, and Marcus was alive to be an Inquisitor simply because his Force powers could never hope to threaten Lord Vader or the Emperor.

Thus, unlike Leia, who would have promptly charred, decapitated, mangled, and done other unspeakable things to their attackers, Marcus had to settle for shooting them. It certainly came as a complete surprise to Pooja when one of the blast bolts clipped him in the shoulder and sent him spinning. Before she could even muster up true concern for him, she heard a voice come up behind her.

"Drop your weapon."

She did so without protest. "I am..."

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before a fierce pain shot through her body and darkness descended upon her.


	46. Act 2'5: Twisted Twilight

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Chapter 2'5: A Twisted Twilight

_Hweg Shul, Nam Chorios…_

Leia did not like the feeling. It was like an icy dagger was just thrust into her gut. She instinctively knew that someone she cared for was in danger and that they were in danger somewhere close by. Logic told her that it could only be Pooja and that her Force guided instincts had been correct when she had surmised that Pooja's kidnapper was coming to Nam Chorios. For the fourth time that day, Leia reached out and touched the Force to see if she could garner any clues. And for the fourth time she failed.

"The Dark Side clouds everything," she muttered to herself. It was quite unbelievable since she was well schooled in the Dark Side. Usually she could read the Force as if it were a picture woven of thread. It tended to be a blurry picture of dull thread, but she could get an idea of what was happening to those that she cared for that were close by.

"The Dark Side usually does," came the voice of Siri Tachi, Leia's Jedi Master. "Have you tried to use the meditation techniques that we've been working on to see if you could get any hints about your cousin's whereabouts?"

"Of course," said Leia a bit more irritably than she meant to. The potential danger to her cousin was beginning to strain her. "The same thing happens. It's as if any patterns that I might see simply unravel. And it's the influence of the Dark Side, but not the Emperor. I don't understand what's going on. Only my father and the Emperor should be able to do something like this."

"Perhaps it is a natural occurrence with this planet? I have felt a strange resonance in the Force when we arrived."

"The air is thick with the Force. This planet is a focal point of some sort. I don't understand it, but something is here. Something big. It's not coincidence that we showed up here when we did."

"I agree," replied Siri. "What do you have in mind?"

Leia brought up her datapad. "I've been doing some research. It seems that Loronar Corporation opened their operations about six months before the first slave raids. I'm not sure if they have anything to do with it, but I want to start there."

"So a reconnaissance mission to the Loronar Corporation headquarters here in this city?"

"Yes. I don't think anything will be there, but I will at least be able to find out where their other sites outside this city are. That is where we will find what we are looking for"

"Tonight then. I will have to prepare myself."

"You won't be going with me, Master," said Leia. The term carried with it a great deal of respect and affection—much as it had been with another young Skywalker and his Master."

"I may be old, Leia. But I am still more than capable of such a mission. I wish you to complete this mission without resorting to the Dark Side."

"I know, and I understand your concern," said Leia. "I don't intend to use any Force power if I can help it. I cannot leave evidence behind that there was a Force user at all on this planet. That is why I don't want you to come with me. I've been trained in mundane espionage techniques and I can use very little Force power to get through this."

"Going alone is always a bad idea, Leia."

"I won't be going alone. I'm bringing the droids and I would like you to keep watch on the perimeter, but you cannot enter into any battle. Even a hint of a Jedi would bring more trouble than its worth."

"And if there is trouble?"

"I will resort to Force powers to escape, but only in the most dire of circumstances. I do not wish any true confrontation. Something powerful lurks here on the planet, something dark," answered Leia. She walked towards Siri and placed her hand on the older woman's shoulder. "Trust me on this. Please."

"I've been following you, a young girl a third of my age, Leia. What I say doesn't matter in the end does it?" There was no bite to Siri's words. In fact there was more affection than anything else. Siri remembered the eyes of the Sith Leia, but she had spent a great deal of time with the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and had long come to believe that the girl was as touched by destiny as her father. She hoped that she had influenced Leia towards a better fate than that suffered by Anakin.

Leia acknowledged Siri's words. "Your advice is important to me, and you know that. Can you think of any other alternatives?"

Siri shook her head. "No. The one thing that separates you from your father at the same age is that you tend to think things through before leaping into them. Your father was always very hot headed."

"I try to stay in control…" said Leia. Her voice trailed away slightly when she added… "If I don't, I feel as if I will be swept away." The last time she had engaged in any dark side energies had been when she had slain Arden Lyn.

"The danger of the Dark Side, Leia," warned Siri. She and Leia had had this argument many times. Still, she could not help but remind her young student.

"Better the Dark Side then the emotionless burnout of the Light," replied Leia as she had said so many times before. There was no heat behind those words. She knew the dangers of the Dark Side. It was a drug that called to her and usually she could keep it well under control. Yet, since she had stepped onto Nam Chorios it seemed that her cravings were getting worse. She didn't dare indulge. The Imperial presence was too strong here, and word would get back to the Emperor—a risk that she could not afford. They were not ready yet.

"I will keep watch for you tonight. But be careful Leia."

Leia just nodded. "Time to get D4 ready. This will be his first operation in his new chassis."

* * *

_Later… Hweg Shul… Nam Chorios…_

Leia adjusted her disguise slightly. She hadn't worn her bounty hunter clothes in quite a long time. Boushh had disappeared off the grid almost a year ago, but the Ubese bounty hunter was about to make his reappearance this night.

"D4, Siri can you hear me?" she said into the com that she had attached on the inside of the mask so as to give her communications.

"We hear you Leia," came the voice of Siri Tachi through her ear piece. "Are you going to be ok?" Concern laced the old Jedi Master's voice.

"I'll be fine, Master," replied Leia. "Just keep watch for D4, and don't let him shoot anyone with that rifle unless absolutely necessary!"

"Mistress!" came the mechanical voice of her death dealing reprogrammed protocol droid. "I protest your orders."

"Shut up D4 and just do what I say. I'll let you know when you can char some organic sentient."

"I hope that won't be too long mistress. It has been seven months, three days, and twenty two hours since this droid has last turned an organic sentient into meat slop."

"What no minutes and seconds, D4?"

"Forty two minutes and thirty one seconds," added the droid.

"Better, I thought you were losing your touch," chuckled Leia. "Alright, I'm going in. Keep watch and let me know if anything abnormal is going on"

"We'll keep watch, Leia."

There was no real night on Nam Chorios. The planet was always in a state of perpetual twilight similar to the days and nights of cities closer to the poles of a normal planet during the summer. It wasn't quite a "white night," but close.

The building that Leia now rode towards on a stolen speeder bike was enormous. It towered over anything nearby by at least ten or fifteen stories. Behind her on the bike sat her father's other droid, R2D2. Her plan was simple. She had rigged a small device that would allow R2 to remotely access a computer terminal. R2 would remain with the bike under some covers as she made her way to the central computer core of Loronar. She would then dump the entire database into R2's circuits and she and her cohorts would sift through the information as soon as they could.

Leia pulled her bike up a few hundred meters away from the building. Had she been on Coruscant, Kuat, or a large core city she would have had plenty of cover to approach the building. All buildings were connected through some type of tunnel system on those worlds. However, on a small colony world the buildings were set farther apart and access to the buildings were mostly at ground level.

"R2, stay here. I'll com you guys as soon as I attach this device. Start pulling the information immediately once you get the signal."

The droid tooted a few times, and whirled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," chuckled Leia. She patted the droid on top of his blue-white dome. Pulling her black cloak over her head, she pulled out a small device out of a small duffel she was carrying. It was a simple military grade jammer that was common throughout the empire. Anyone running through the logs of the electronic surveillance equipment would be able to detect the abnormalities, but by then she would be long gone.

Activating it, she touched the Force ever so lightly and ran across the open ground. She stuck to the shadows to avoid any detection by human eye, and when she reached the door she simply pulled out several electronic lock picks. She chuckled as she deftly slid the picks into the panel at the small loading door.

As the numbers flashed across the small screen, Leia let herself reminisce. She remembered her days in the under-city of Kuat. Jix and Kaz had spent a great deal of time teaching Leia the basic non-force techniques that she would be employing tonight.

_Just because your party tricks can open a door doesn't mean you should use them_.

_Why not? If I can just wave my hand and unlock the door why shouldn't I? I can get in and out without any evidence, she had countered._

_On every mission, you will leave traces of your passing. After all, you're going to steal something or kill someone. That act in itself is evidence. Whatever you are there for, someone is going to notice something and investigate. The trick is to make sure that the evidence you leave behind is misleading. Yes, you could wave your hand and get in, but when something is missing then people are going to wonder how you got in. You don't think that an Imperial Investigator is going to think that maybe it was a Jedi? Or a Force user? If not an Imperial Investigator, an Inquisitor would definitely figure it out. After all, how many times is something stolen with "absolutely no trace"? Nothing is sometimes something._

_So what do I do?_

_You leave some clues. For you it's even more important so that no one ever suspects that you have… other means at your disposal. Just make sure the clues mislead them, Jix had said._

_Chaos is your ally, Kaz had added. Whether in combat, espionage, or theft, creating chaos and confusion is essential to success._

_So how do I get into the door?_

_The old fashioned way. He handed her a small basic device. It's a key decoder and it will imitate the proper key for even the most complex doors if you know what you are doing._

There was a small beep, and then another. Leia's simple key decoder program had sliced through the million credit security code in only forty five seconds. "Well, that was fast," she mumbled to herself. "Gotta be a trap."

She tapped the proper sequence into the keypad and the door slid open. Instead of walking through, she took out a small can of CO2. She sprayed a little bit of it onto the door frame and smirked as the image of laser trip wires appeared. She studied the pattern carefully and frowned. "Not so amateurish," she mused. It wouldn't be easy for her to slip through the pattern without using the Force.

She went pack to her little decoder and ran another program. Five seconds later a new code popped up, and with a little smile she entered that one. The lasers disappeared. _Nice little false code_.

Stepping through, Leia calmly walked down the darkened hallway. It amused her that darkness always brought out fear in sentients. Back on Kuat, she and Viqi had sometimes watched horror holo-films where some monster or psychopath would step out from the shadows and murder some poor young girl. Viqi would often close her eyes at the most suspenseful parts. She on the other hand… Leia smirked. On Nar Shaddaa she had been in those situations. She'd walked in dark streets and waited for the pathetic killers to come for her. She'd then politely gut them and collect their bounty. Easiest way to make money in the galaxy… at least for her.

It wasn't long before she came across a computer terminal. Leia placed the remote transmitter into an access port. "R2? Do you Read?"

A few beeps and a whirl confirmed that her father's droid could hear her loud and clear.

"Can you access the computers? I need a map of this place, and check for decoy maps."

Another few beeps, and then a map appeared on the terminal. "Are you sure this is the right one?"

Indignant beeps. "Alright, alright," said Leia. "Don't burn out your motivator circuits."

She looked over the map. Wherever the central computer room was, it was not labeled. However, any agent worth their salt knew that wherever there were computers there was a lot of cooling going on. _Floor B6 ._ It didn't surprise Leia that the main computers would be underground.

A moment before Leia pulled the remote transmitter out, R2 let loose a torrent of beeps.

"R2, can you repeat? I'm not sure if I got all that." Again, the little droid began to beep.

"There's communication going on from somewhere in the building? It's three in the morning R2, what kind of communication?" asked Leia. She listened closely as R2 answered. "Encrypted high level. Where is it coming from? I'll go take a look."

R2 gave Leia the coordinates. "D4? Can you see any activity happening on the 51st floor?"

"No Mistress. My sensors detect nothing. However, if I were in my proper chassis, I would be able to use military grade sensors with possible infra-red and ultra-violet solutions."

Leia grumbled. "If you were in your other chassis, I'd be dead by now. Stop whining." She pulled the transmitter from the terminal and quickly found the lifts.

There was no security as she exited the lifts on the 52nd floor. She found that very strange. According to R2 and D4, at the moment there were twenty six security guards patrolling the building. Yet, as she reached out into the force she found only one living creature. There could be guard droids, but she didn't sense any danger.

Without a sound, Leia glided through the shadows towards the one room emitting light. Pressing herself against the wall right outside of the doorway, she peeked around the corner.

There in the room was a highly sophisticated communication suite. Seated before it was an old man between sixty to seventy years of age. Leia patiently remained silent as she watched him activate a communication screen.

"Everything is going according to plan. Nothing to report from Gamma."

The old man touched another screen. "Sir, we are beginning the interrogation process. Should we finish the Inquisitor?"

Leia frowned at the mention of inquisitors. Her mind flashed back to the dinner party where Admiral Teshik had told her that they were involved somehow. It seemed, though, that they were on losing end.

"Is she still withholding the codes that we need?" asked the old man.

"Yes."

"Then do not kill her yet. We require those codes to enter into Imperial Intelligence's database. What about the other one?"

"Dead sir. We… used a little too much Sodium Pentathol."

"The Inquisitor's defenses must have triggered… be more persuasive with the other one."

"Is that all sir?"

"Yes, keep me up to date with all the interrogations."

Leia's lips formed a small pout as she thought through her possible courses of action. She didn't need to bother going downstairs to the main computer room. In fact, the main computers might not have the information she needed. After all, she was quite sure wherever they were keeping the Inquisitors would be a very secure location—with lots of recoverable data.

The question remained as to how she could get to this terminal without the old man noticing. Killing him crossed her mind, but if she did that the rats would probably scatter. No, she had to get to the terminal without any hint that she had been there.

However, because there was no one around, there was no way she could get him out of the room without causing some type of distraction. Distractions were suspicious in nature and might not last long enough.

_Nature. It has to be natural. The call of nature… how simple._

She almost laughed at how easy it would be. She peeked around the corner again looking for a cup of caf. Most organic sentients who worked late at night tended to use caf as a stimulant to stay awake. Leia was quite sure that this man had to have a public presence during the day as well, so it was not often that he would work so late and thus be use to being up all night. Carefully she reached out with the force to see if the man had any resistance to suggestion or if he was a force user.

He had neither, and even though she was certain that he was probably a strong willed person, she carefully touched his mind and implanted a suggestion.

As soon as she dropped her force nudge, she force leapt upwards towards the ceiling. Using the force to enhance her strength, she held herself against the ceiling until she saw the man step out about five minutes later. He headed down the hallway, and Leia dropped down silently behind him and walked into the office.

She quickly slipped the transmitter into an access slot. "R2, rip as much info as you can from this computer as fast as you can," she said into the communicator. "You have three or four minutes, look for anything dealing with Inquisitors, slaves, maps of Loronar bases. Hurry."

She quickly went back into the hallway and listened signs of the old man coming back. After five minutes, she returned to the office and pulled out the transmitter. She could not count on him taking any longer. Immediately, she exited the office and walked down the hall back towards the lifts. However, she did not head down the way she came. Rather, she took a different turn and headed towards the roof.

It was not difficult for her to reach the roof top. She easily eluded the guards that were patrolling. The wind whipped around her as she sliced upon the access door. Without hesitation, she walked towards the edge. She pulled a harpoon like weapon out of her duffel. It wasn't large, but it fired a state of the art grapple with a molecular polymer rope behind it. The rope was only a centimeter in width, but strong enough to hold her weight.

Leia tested the rope tension to make sure that the grapple was secure. She then looped the gun around a banister on top of the roof she was standing on. She slipped on a harness, attached herself to the now zip-line and let gravity do its job. Less than a minute later she was across the way from the Loronar building on a different rooftop. With a push of the button, the link holding her loop on the Loronar building disconnected, and the gun automatically began to recoil itself. Another minute later, she had the grapple gun back in her duffle bag and she was on her way back towards R2 and her speeder. The only evidence she had left behind was her slicing a door, a computer terminal bringing up a map, and the marks from her grapple on the neighboring building.

Investigators would probably find all that, but there would be no leads anywhere. By the time the figured anything, it would be too late.

"R2, do you have the location of where the Inquisitors are being held?"

There was an affirmative beep.

"Excellent." She tapped her communicator again. "Siri, can you pull that info from R2 and contact Major Fel? I know where we are going next."

* * *

_Fortified Base… Eastern Desert… Nam Chorios._

Pooja awoke for the second time to the screams of Marcus Valerian coming from directly behind her. A sob wracked through her pain filled body. She knew that he was getting the worse of the questioning. She had divulged who she was and her purpose here on the planet—or at least a part of that purpose almost immediately. The pain had been so intense that she didn't know what else to do. Her mind nearly shut down, but at least she had kept the fact that he was an Inquisitor from them. For now, they only knew that she was Senator Pooja Naberrie, who was part of the Senate's mission to investigate slavery in the Meridian Sector. She had told them nothing untrue, and her information contained nothing but a few omissions.

On the other hand, Valerian told them nothing but lies. He told them that he was her bodyguard. For the slavers, he was the more interesting of the two for the immediate present. They wanted to know how many troops had been brought, layouts, battle strength, and what were the security measures the other Senators who had already arrived had. For them that was the immediate threat. Pooja had no doubt that as soon as they had that information, they would return to extract more important information on a more macro scale from her.

Her breath was ragged. She forced her eyes open and glanced around the room. She hung frown a chain bound to the inquisitor back to back. She was naked from the waist up, and her boots had been stripped from her. Not surprisingly, she hurt all over. They had used a form of 'shock' therapy on her.

Not so for the inquisitor. She could feel his blood dripping down her own back. She knew that they had tortured him for over two hours. He made every piece of misinformation that he gave a victory for his opponent. Of course, he was an inquisitor, he was use to these type of things though usually from the other end of the… hot irons.

For another ten minutes she heard Marcus scream, and then she heard the hiss of a door opening. There were sounds of boots and then whispering. She heard the sound of… "wants… information… inqui…" A little chuckle and then two sets of boots left. There were still two guards in the room, but at least the torturer had left momentarily.

"Senator?" rasped Marcus. "Are you… are you…?" He was so tired that he could not finish his question.

Pooja licked her lips and swallowed before she could speak. "Mr. Valerian, that's a pretty stupid question…" she more whispered than said. Her voice was going hoarse.

She felt rather than heard his amusement. She could feel his chest vibrate as he silently chuckled. "Do they have to keep us tied together?" she again whispered as loudly as she could.

"I think they only have a single chain. You have pleasant skin Senator."

Pooja did not know what to make of that. _He's delirious._ "thanks… I think… so what now?"

"We wait for an opportunity."

Pooja didn't reply to that. After all, being chained up in a torture chamber didn't leave much room for hope. She wasn't sure quite how they ended up here. She remembered being rendered unconscious after she had been ordered to drop her weapon. She had no idea how long she had been out. She only remembered waking up to Marcus' screams of pain as an alien humanoid with insect like features questioned him under torture. Of course, as she regained consciousness, the insectoid—for lack of a better term—turned its attention to her. It introduced itself as Dzym, and then introduced Pooja into a world of terror and pain that she had never imagined existed.

She took a deep breath and calmed the despair she was feeling. There was still hope. Her cousin was out there looking for her and if she could just stay alive long enough then she was sure Leia would save her. She just had to stay alive.

* * *

Dzym thought he knew the art of torture well. When an organic being is placed under too much stress, it broke down. The trick was keeping that being at the very edge of physical break down so that the mind breaks down as well. It rarely took long for him to retrieve the information he needed unless his quarry had special… skills.

At the current moment, Dzym was allowing his subjects a small breather. He had already learned that the woman was an Imperial Senator. That information had been easy enough to extract. The woman had also given him the names and details of all the other Senators that were sent on this investigation. On the other hand, the man claimed that he was her bodyguard was not so believable. The man was something else, but Dzym had not yet gotten through. However, his time with them were up. Seti Asgard had directly contacted him to finish extracting the intelligence codes from the remaining inquisitor. Time was of the essence he had told Dzym. The insectoid buzzed in displeasure. Did the old idiot realize that he was trying to torture an inquisitor? It wasn't the easiest thing to break those who break others for a living. At least the whole thing was a challenge. Dzym had that to be happy about.

He tapped the code into another chamber, and entered. There, hanging on the wall was a beautiful woman. At least she would have been beautiful if she hadn't been covered in her own blood and filth. The inquisitors eyes were blindfolded to help prevent the use of the Force. Still she seemed to know when he entered the room. The inquisitors head was held hi and seemed to track him as he approached him. _She seems to have grown courage,_ thought Dzym. He was sure that he had already broken her of that.

"Ahh… Inquisitor Drayneen. It seems like you have regressed. I believe I will have to be more… thorough with you this time."

"Take your time," said Drayneen. Venom and hatred filled her voice. There was also a confidence there that had not existed for a week. "I won't break… and I'll kill you soon enough."

Dzym laughed. "I'm sure you will, but why don't we get started and then I'll see what you have to say. He smiled as he saw some of her confidence drain away. That was better.

* * *

"Senator?" came Marcus' voice again. His hand reached around and touched her back snapping Pooja out of her brooding. "Get ready?"

"Ready?" asked Pooja in confusion. Before she knew what was happening, the chains around her slackened away and she fell to the floor. She quickly twisted her body and rolled away from the chains. Sitting up she saw Marcus over the body of the first guard.

The second guard was bringing up his weapon and Pooja frantically grabbed at something to throw at him. She would be too late, but it didn't matter. Marcus whirled around just as the second guard fired. In a blur, he leapt to the side and the blaster bolt missed by a fraction of a centimeter. As he was falling, Pooja saw him make a pushing motion with his hand, and as she turned her head back to the guard, she saw him unconscious against the wall.

"Can you walk? We have to get out of here now." He held his hand out to her.

Pooja nodded and took his hand. There was warmth there, and she looked up into his eyes to see genuine concern. "I'm going to slow you down… you know?"

"We came together, we'll leave together," he said with a small smile gracing his lips. He helped her up, and then quickly stripped the second guard of his jacket, a key card, and his blaster. Turning to her, he said, "Cover up."

Pooja blushed as she realized that she was still half naked. She snatched the jacket away from him and tossed it on over herself. She did note to herself that he was not staring at her, but rather was checking the charge of the blaster. He fired it once at the ceiling corner before handing it to her. "Several shots left in that one. Shoot to kill."

"Oh believe me, I'm shooting to kill. I am not going through that again," said Pooja hoarsely. "I'm losing my voice."

"Then don't talk," advised Marcus. He grabbed her hand and opened the door. "Stay close."

Just as the two exited into the hallway, the entire compound shook and klaxons blared. Pooja shook her head in disbelief. For some reason, even without the force, she knew exactly what was going on. "She's always late," said Pooja with affectionate exasperation. _Leia has a flare for a dramatic entrance._

"What?" shouted Marcus as he picked himself off the floor.

Pooja just made a few nonsensical waving gestures and pointed at her throat. Marcus understood it as, "nothing" and I can't talk. She watched as he turned around and headed deliberately down a side corridor. Idly, she wondered if he knew where he was going.

The building shook again, as they came up to another door. Marcus took out the key card he had taken from the previous guard and swiped it. With a hiss the door opened into a large chamber. Pooja hissed as she saw Dzym across the room screaming into a communicator. On the wall behind me, either dead or unconscious was a beautiful woman she did not know. It was obvious that Dzym had been torturing her right before the attack.

There was a cry of fury as she saw Marcus raise his blaster and fire at Dzym. However, the Droch humanoid realized that he was under attack, and ducked behind several containers. Pooja pulled her own pistol and covered Marcus as he raced across the room to where Dzym was. He didn't get there before a side door opened and several guards raced in.

Pooja shot the first one down, and then took cover as they fired back at her. She heard several more shots, and then when she popped back up for another shot, she saw Marcus standing over the corpses of the guards with a gleaming red light saber. _Where the hell was that before we got captured?_ Pooja thought to herself with annoyance.

He didn't look at her, but instead raced to the naked woman. With a slash of the saber, he cut her dawn and caught her in his arms. Tenderly, and with a great deal of care he set her down on the floor. Pooja could see him cradling the woman in his arms with tears in his eyes.

"Dray…. Dray wake up… You're tougher than that."

"Marcus?" whispered the woman. "Is that you?"

"Yeah… dray… hold on we'll get you out of here…"

A dry cough, and then a chuckle… "I know you will… we've been through more than this…"

"Actually no," said Marcus with a humorless laugh.

Pooja didn't want to eavesdrop on the conversation. There was a little part of her that was jealous. She had just begun to grow fond of the inquisitor, but it was obvious that he had someone else. _It's for the better… you know that he would endanger your uncle and Leia_. She quickly walked to the dead guards and begun to strip them of their weapons and clothes. She brought a jacket and some pants back to Marcus and Drayneen.

"Here, get her dressed if you can," she whispered.

"Thank you," he said with gratefulness in his voice. He looked up at her with tears in his deep eyes. "Can you give me a hand dressing her?"

"Can we move her?" asked Pooja softly looking away. It was almost too much to see this man tear up. She knew him only briefly but he was someone who had purged all his emotions from himself. Yet, somewhere within him a spark remained for this woman that brought all that had been purged back. She could not look at him, and she knew he noticed.

"She's in a healing trance now. I think she'll be ok if we slip some clothes on her."

Pooja nodded. She had to ask. "Who is she?"

There was no answer for a few moments as Marcus pulled the overly large pair of pants of a guard over the other inquisitor. It was clear to Pooja that he was not concentrating on dressing the other woman, but thinking over what he was going to tell her.

She snatched the jacket away from him as he was botching the job. She wrapped it around the female inquisitor and zipped it up.

"Her name is Drayneen," said Marcus slowly. "A member of the inquisitorius, and she is…"

Again, another explosion rocked the entire base. Both of them hit the ground together. Several of the lights dimmed, and Marcus found himself on top of Pooja. It was not the most decent of positions considering her state of the dress. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yes…" and then he was flying upwards off of her. There was a solid thud as he hit the ground hard ten feet away.

Pooja shot up to her feet and whirled towards the sound of a rhythmic humming.

"You alright, Pooj?" asked her cousin, light saber in hand. "Give me one second to DISEMBOWEL this creep."

* * *

Author's note will be going up in the forums...

Let me know who's still around! I know its been a very long time, but leave a review and let me know who's all wanting this story to be picked back up!


	47. Act 2'6: Pooja's Bargain

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Chapter 2'6: Pooja's Bargain

_Moments before… Desert Base… Nam Chorios…_

_Captain Lewis' ground troops were quite competent_, mused Leia as she strode down a now deserted hallway. It hadn't been quite so deserted when she entered, but being able to block blaster bolts helped her clear the hall rather quickly. Of course, she let none escape and she even cleaned her Noghri knife afterwards. Kaz would have yelled at her if she didn't.

She stretched her senses out in the Force and tried to find her cousin, but she couldn't. She did, however, sense another Force user and headed in that direction. It was highly likely that her cousin would be found in that area.

Leia had ditched the ground troops and Siri behind. Her Jedi Master was helping direct Major Argyle and Lewis' troops. Baron Fel, and his pilots along with a squadron of tie bombers from the _Vaporizer _were providing air support. This group of slavers were finished. Despite their advanced weaponry, they had no chance of matching against an half a legion of Imperial troops.

Leia let her mind wander slightly as she hurried down the hallway towards the strange force signature. The attack had been quick and the information that they would be able to pull from this strike would lead them to more bases. As it was, her primary concern was Grand Moff Bartam. He had several star destroyers at his immediate disposal, and if he were involved there might be trouble. If he was involved, she would have to get word to her father. That would solve her problem neatly.

Forcing her mind back to the mission at hand, she rounded a corner only to run into three guards that were waiting in ambush. They fired on her, but Leia negligently brought her hand up and blocked all three shots. She unleashed a force push that sent not only the three troopers flying, but the barricades that they were hiding behind flying as well.

She continued on her way until she felt close to wherever the force user was. Unexpectedly, she heard blaster shots down the hall. _Whoever that force user is fighting someone. There must be something internal going on down here or Pooj escaped, _she thought to herself.

The fighting died down before she reached the end of the hall, and when the building shook, Leia almost lost her balance. She steadied herself, and then went through the open doorway.

As she stepped through, she saw a man lying on top of her cousin. Her robes were ripped, and she wore a jacket that covered little, and clearly had nothing on underneath. The man didn't see her, and his attention was completely focused on Pooja. Fear for her cousin and anger for the man who would dare lay hands on her flowed through Leia. She ignited her light saber. Then, she seized the dark side, and grabbed the man with the Force. With as much strength as she could muster she flung him off her cousin.

"You alright, Pooj?" she said automatically. She was pretty sure her cousin was all right—at least physically, but she was still really going to hurt this guy. "Give me one second to DISEMBOWEL this creep."

In a single leap she covered the ground between her and the man. Her blade swung down for a killing blow, but to her surprise the man brought up and ignited his own light saber and blocked her blow. The force of the blades meeting knocked her off balance and she hit the floor with a thud. Immediately she rolled and was on her feet, and attacked again.

The man also came to his feet and went into a basic kata of Form I Shii-Cho that she had long ago learned. Still he was fast and athletic and Leia was forced back. As basic as the form was, Leia also knew that some people—not her—executed the forms better than others. She whirled and swung her saber into a two pronged attack and then touched the dark side. She didn't want to unleash a full battle between force users here. She'd kept her usage of the Force to get here at a minimum. She even used her knife instead of her saber, and the small amounts of the Force that she did use were so tiny that she doubted that even Siri above could have felt it.

The room itself was not very well lit after the multiple bombings from Fel's squadron. It took very little effort for her to create several images of herself and then step into the shadows. She would steal around behind as she did to Arden Lyn and then kill him with her knife instead of her saber.

Leia was surprised however when there was another snap hiss of a light saber, and a woman ran past Pooja who, for some odd reason, was just standing there waving her hands around and mouthing something unintelligible. The woman slashed straight through one of her images with her silver blade. Together, the two fought the other three Leia's, and destroyed the illusions in seconds.

_This is not good, _thought Leia. She couldn't beat two trained force sensitives without unleashing a great deal of force energy. Well she could, but not without putting Pooja into danger, and she was not willing to do that. It was better for whatever lurked on this planet to realize that something big, bad, and dark was coming for it than for her cousin to come to harm.

She stepped next to her cousin. "Pooj, you need to leave now. Go back the way I came… just follow the bodies and get Siri."

Leia expected Pooja to immediately go and turned her focus back onto her two opponents taking their measure. She noticed that the woman was just bluff. Whoever she was, she was weak or had been weakened. The very act of standing up was taxing her, and Leia didn't doubt that the fight against her images had used up most of whatever energy she had summoned up. The man was fresh, but not as fresh as she was. This would be over quickly. She began to reach for the dark side again when she felt Pooja place a hand on her shoulder.

"Leia!" cried Pooja hoarsely. "They aren't enemies."

"Oh?" said Leia arching an eyebrow. "Who are they?" she asked in a voice that the others could hear.

The man lowered his blade slightly. "I am Inquisitor Marcus Valerian. Who are you?"

Leia tilted her head to the side, and gave Pooja a puzzled look. "And how is an inquisitor not my enemy? I'm going to have to kill them both… and quickly before all the storm troopers arrive."

"He saved my life," said Pooja, her hand still on Leia's shoulder.

"Oh… ok." Leia turned to address the Inquisitors. "Thank you for saving Senator Naboo's life. I am in your debt."

The inquisitor lowered his saber further. "You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?"

_Is he a moron?_ "Please for the sake of the profession… Inquisitor, do not lower your guard," said Leia with exasperation in her voice. "I may be in your debt, but I _am_ still going to kill you both.

"Leia!" cried Pooja.

"No seriously, Pooj. You know the deal," said Leia to her cousin. "I can't let someone who has seen me use the Force live. And he's an inquisitor; she probably is too. The last thing we need are inquisitors knowing about me." She turned back to the inquisitor and added, "However, you really do have my thanks. Is there some particular need you have after you die? I will be happy to perform a task for you after death—within reason of course."

The female force user, who Leia suspected was another inquisitor, fell to her knees exhausted. Drayneen had used the last of her energy to help Marcus destroy Leia's illusions. Immediately, Marcus dropped to his knees as well to support her. There was a great deal of love in the way he held her. "Senator, she is gravely wounded… this is not helping…"

Leia noted the long gaze that Pooja gave the inquisitor. And she could feel the struggle, a hint of jealousy perhaps, in her cousin. _Are you serious?! _She thought to herself. She kept hold of the dark side and did not let her guard down.

Leia looked over the inquisitor carefully. He wasn't in the best shape at the moment, his hair was matted with blood, and he was unshaven. However, he had rugged features and was handsome. Still, she did not understand. "You know the consequences of this…" asked Leia. She didn't really know what to ask. "And… he's in love with someone else."

Pooja's head snapped over to Leia giving her a horrified look. And then anger filled her eyes. Anger at her cousin's words.

"Oh come on… I'm just calling it as I see it. Don't get mad at me," said Leia in an exasperated tone again.

"Senator, she is my sister…" said Marcus. Leia could see that he was touching the Force, and using it to warm his sister, perhaps even giving her some of his energy to keep her alive. She didn't quite know what he was doing, but she filed it away for later. Learning new tricks in the Force was something she relished.

Pooja turned her back to him, and in a sign of frustration, put her hand to her forehead. "I owe him my life, Leia," she repeated.

"Is this the guy that kidnapped you?" Leia asked. Pieces were fitting together. An inquisitor would have the high level codes to order help from any Imperial military vessel. "What's that mental disorder? Tarsis Syndrome? Where the kidnapped starts to feel something for her kidnapper?"

"That's not it. He's tracking the slavers… He's on our side, and I think both of them might have information that we need to finish the job here. Maybe even to find the mastermind behind this entire plot."

"We can finish it without them Pooj, and the danger to us… remember you are as affiliated with me as anyone. The danger of them telling Isaard about us is too great a price to pay for that information."

"I know…" admitted Pooja. She did not want to admit it. She had not taken her eyes off of Marcus as he was aiding his sister and following the conversation. The moment the words came out of her mouth she saw his shoulders tighten and when their eyes met there was anger… even betrayal in them.

"So, can I kill them now?" asked Leia, annoyed at the delay. She brought her hands up. "I'll make it painless…" She thought about it for second then amended her words. "Well as painless as it can be."

Marcus carefully laid Drayneen on the floor and stood. He reignited his saber and prepared himself. He was no fool; the young girl before him had not been using her full skills against him before. As she stood before him, it was as if a veil was parting and the sheer force potential before him was staggering.

"Marcus," said Pooja, not removing her hand off of Leia's shoulder. "Please, shut off the saber. No one is going to die here today."

The inquisitor looked at her, and saw the steel in her eyes. He really had no choice in the matter, and he powered down his weapon. For some reason he trusted her.

"Ok, are you going to tell me why no one is going to die here, Pooj," said Leia. "Because right now… I have to disagree. I'm really thinking... oh... two people are going to die."

"Because it wouldn't be the right thing to do," stated Pooja flatly. "And, he's not going to tell Imperial intelligence anything."

She saw both Leia and Marcus raise an eyebrow at that statement. "You aren't because Senator Alderaan here is going to spare your life as a favor to me. I hope for that reason alone, you will maintain your silence. But... you aren't going to mention Senator Alderaan's skills because we know something about you that you don't want others to find out."

"Senator Alderaan?" said Marcus carefully as he looked over at Leia.

"That would be me," said Leia as she threw him a mirthless smile. She turned to her cousin and winked. She knew where her cousin was going and whole heartedly approved. Two inquisitors would be useful to her.

"That you love your sister. It's clear to me now; the kidnapping and the urgency of your chase after the slavers. It all fits together. You were terrified that you wouldn't make it on time and that she would be killed. I think you abandoned whatever mission you were on to come here. What exactly would happen if Lord Vader found out about this, inquisitor? Or the Emperor? Or even High Inquisitor Treymane? Aren't you merely an extension of the Emperor's Will?"

"Very insightful, Senator."

"Thank you, Marcus," replied Pooja with a smile. "Now, can we agree that you and your sister will keep silent and discuss with no one the abilities of Senator Alderaan or our involvement?"

"I think we can agree to that," said Marcus.

"Sorry, inquisitor," chuckled Leia. "But there's more than that. You will provide me your services when I need them. I respect Senator Naboo greatly to even entertain her advice. However, I am the one that is sparing your life. In return, and for my mercy you will be working with me in the future." Seeing Marcus' defiant look, she just smiled again. "Don't look so defiant Inquisitor Valerian. You'll find we serve the same cause. I doubt it will be very often."

Leia glanced at Pooja and then over at Marcus. "Plus, I think we will be… allies in the future."

"Are we agreed here then?" asked Pooja. "No one dies here today?"

"Agreed," said Marcus.

"Agreed," added Leia. She snapped off her light saber. "Now, I want to know everything you and your sister knows about these slavers. We will not have much time before Grand Moff Bartam becomes aware of this strike. If he is involved then we need to move quickly."

"We need to get Dray to a medical center," said Marcus. "She will know more than I. A dip in bacta and I think she'll be fine."

Leia nodded. "Let's get her to the surface then. You will take up your mantle as an Imperial Inquisitor, but defer to me as the titular head of this investigation."

"Agreed, let's go," said Marcus, not particularly caring about who was in charge so long as his sister survived.

"Let's go," agreed Leia as she Pooja and Marcus with Drayneen in his arms headed towards the surface.

* * *

_Later…_

Leia stood looking out of a view-port in one of the star destroyer _Vaporizer's_ many conference rooms. The darkness of space, lit by the twinkle of billions of stars always appealed to her. Space seemed peaceful, and that was what she wanted—peace. At least for a brief while. Too much peace was boring.

She could hear the clicks of data entry devices behind her. There was a great deal of work to be done, but this meeting was a necessity. Idly, she wondered who designed these rooms. It was utterly utilitarian. There was a holo projector in the middle of the large conference table. There was another one that was set up at one end of the room. The walls were an unadorned drab gray. The floors were gray. It was simply too Spartan for her tastes.

At the very least the people in the room were interesting. Major Soontir Fel sat next to her cousin Senator Pooja Naberrie chatting amicably about a resort world in the Tion Cluster that both had visited. However the person Leia was most interested in was the Imperial Inquisitor that was sitting across the table from her cousin.

He seemed to be deep in thought, but she realized he was really studying her cousin. Leia was not sure if she liked that. Regardless, he was someone who already knew too much. Despite Pooja's bargain, Leia still personally felt the best course of action was to silence him—permanently. Still, she would follow along for now. If worse came to worse, she could arrange a little meeting with her father to discuss with the inquisitors their "failures." Her father's reputation for a temper certainly could come in handy.

The door to the conference room slid open and Siri Tachi strode in followed by the Inquisitor Drayneen.

"Apologies for my tardiness," said Drayneen as she glided into the room. "It seems the Bacta treatment took longer than expected." The female inquisitor had the same aura of grace that Pooja, Nura, and Viqi had. Yet, as beautiful as her cousin or Viqi was, the inquisitor outshined them both. She was breathtakingly beautiful, even angelic, with raven black hair, crystal blue eyes, and a pale but perfect complexion. She wore the maroon zeyd-cloth robes that were standard for inquisitors over a simple black blouse and black pants.

"Please be seated," said Leia amicably as she strode to the front of the room to address the gathered group. She noted that the two inquisitors sat next to each other but otherwise showed no familiarity between each other. "I do not believe everyone has been introduced. Therefore, let me begin by introducing myself and my staff for the duration of this mission."

"I am Leia Organa, Senator Alderaan. I am the Senator appointed to head the Senate oversight committee for the reconstruction in the Meridian Sector. To my left is Senator Naboo, Pooja Naberrie, who also serves on the commission. To her left is Sara Teechi, my senior adjutant. Next is Major Fel, who is in command of the 181st fighter squadron. Major Fel has been temporarily assigned here from Lord Vader's flagship the _Avenger_." Leia waited for a moment to let the inquisitors process that information.

"To the Major's left is Captain Lewis, the captain of this vessel. He is also temporarily assigned here from Admiral Teshik's Imperial Center Oversector Fleet. Now, as am I sure you are aware of, Major Fel would not be here, nor would Captain Lewis if there was not suspicion that something… irregular was happening here in the Meridian Sector. We, those of us in this room, also have a dual purpose. My staff and I are also here investigating the slavers responsible for some major attacks on Imperial worlds in the last year. This is not general knowledge to the rest of the commission."

Leia stopped there and then took a seat. "Inquisitors, we would like to know your purpose here."

There was a pause in the conversation before Marcus spoke. His voice was deep, but carried with it some uncertainty as to the current situation. "I am Inquisitor Valerian as most of you already know. One week ago, I received a coded transmission from an unknown source that there was… grave danger relating to the slavers in the Meridian Sector. I immediately forwarded the message to High Inquisitor Treymane. However, I was informed that Inquisitors Halmere and Drayneen would handle the situation. I was to complete my current assignment and then return to Coruscant to be de-brief with the High Inquisitor. However, while I was conducting my investigation for my mission, there was an attack on Quermia. The commodore of the Imperial fleet there asked for my aid in tracking down who could have possibly instigated the attack. They had captured several suspects and asked my help in interrogating them."

"We learned that the slavers were heading for Gala. Myself, the local garrison, and two Imperial strike frigates decided to pursue. We were successful in capturing the slavers, but we were ambushed by an enemy fleet. At the time of their attack I was on one of the slave ships. Our fleet was destroyed, and the ships re-boarded. The attackers were military trained and professional. As a last result, I entered my codes into the communicator of the ship and broadcast the signal. Afterwards the boarding party and I engaged in a firefight with the slavers' troops and I don't remember anything after that."

Leia noticed that he had purposefully left out his escapades on the _Vaporizor_. Deciding that could be dealt with later, she asked him the same question that Pooja had asked before. "Inquisitor I have two questions, first do you have an explanation on how the slavers knew you were going to attack them? And second, who was the source that warned you?"

"I believe, Senator, that there has been infiltration by the slavers to the highest echelons of the Imperial military, or perhaps it is these high ranking officers that began the slave ring," answered Marcus.

"I can answer the second question," interjected Drayneen. "It's probably a good time for me to reveal what I know." Drayneen spoke from her seat. Her voice was soft, and soothing. It was a voice that invited trust.

"I am Inquisitor Drayneen. I was the one who sent the message to Mar… Inquisitor Valerian. I sent the message to him because both myself and Inquisitor Halmere also believed that any message we sent through direct channels would be intercepted. However, I was unable to send him a fully detailed message as we were under attack at that time."

"Under attack?" asked Fel. "By whom?"

"Let me start from the beginning. Our mission started shortly after the Imperial assault on Dantooine which destroyed a major base of the slavers. I was assigned along with Inquisitor Halmere to investigate the slave ring because it was believed that someone force sensitive was behind it." Drayneen smirked and shook her head whimsically. "We were blocked in our investigation everywhere we went. Files had been destroyed by unknown hackers, key witnesses were missing, and the Imperial servicemen that we interviewed genuinely knew nothing. We stumbled onto a lead on Coruscant thanks to Grand Moff Tarkin. He mentioned that he had sent several clone war era cruisers sent to be decommissioned, but that they had gone missing. Tarkin doesn't particularly care about three outdated cruisers, but he was annoyed about the refund he was to receive."

"Interesting…" mused Leia. "However, Tarkin stands more to lose than to gain from this kind of venture. He doesn't need to deal in slaves as Grand Moff of Oversector Outer."

"It's not Tarkin. It's Bartam or at least he is involved somehow," explained Drayneen. "We were able to find out where the ships were sent and that they had been stolen thanks to a traitor at the Bilbringi shipyards. We were able to ascertain that these ships were sent to the Meridian Sector, though nothing in Bartam's records have shown as such. Halmere and I arrived here about two weeks ago and began our investigation quietly…"

Drayneen took a moment to composed herself. "Our findings are… interesting. We know certainly that the slavers main base is here on Nam Chorios. The base you attacked is a peripheral one. The main base is actually twenty kilometers to the east and located deep underground."

"How did you find it?"

"A week ago… myself and Inquisitor Halmere found that there were communications between an unknown source and Loronar corporation here. We traced these communications to a desert base. We investigated and found a base that was guarded by what appeared to be a garrison of clone troopers. We attempted to over-ride the base codes to enter, but this turned out not to be an Imperial base."

"We returned to Hweng Shul and contacted Grand Moff Bartam for assistance. However, in our conversation with him, he seemed less than candid. Therefore, we also sent messages to Coruscant. We were then attacked as we attempted to return to our ship."

Gesturing at Marcus, Drayneen continued, "I was only able to get a brief message off to my fellow inquisitor before we were taken captive."

"They know how to take Force users captive?" asked Siri unexpectedly.

Drayneen gave Siri a measuring look, but answered. "Yes, they used gas. They knew immediately that we had the Force at our disposal and never attempted to assault us as if we were ordinary agents. Either Grand Moff Bartam was behind the attack, or somehow, the slavers knew that the codes that we used are only given to the highest level of Imperial Intelligence members. They were knowledgeable enough to realize that these codes are generally only given to Force sensitive agents."

"Only the highest level of the Imperial high command would have information on such codes… Certainly a Grand Moff would. That leads the trail back to Bartam. Furthermore, they wanted our Imperial Intelligence codes for some purpose. Luckily, they were not… experts at the art of interrogation. Halmere died from their questioning two days ago."

"I see," mused Leia. "They must want the codes to either call ships into ambushes, or to gain entry to secure facilities. The Emperor keeps the power of Moffs limited outside of their territories, and such codes would be able to allow them to penetrate into other territories more easily."

"I concur," agreed Fel. "My Lady, if the Grand Moff is involved, which seems likely, then we are in grave danger. He will not allow us to return with a report to the Senate."

"He certainly would not. In fact, I'm quite sure he's moving against us as we speak," she frowned, and turned to Captain Lewis. "Captain, I have a task for you. You must carefully chart a route out of this sector and return to Coruscant. Notify Admiral Teshik on what is happening here. Provide him with the information that you have heard here."

"As you wish Senator, but what about the other members of the delegation that are currently on planet? I was charged with the safety of the entire commission."

"Do not worry about them, Captain," answered Leia dismissively. She continued on with her plans. "We will be returning to Nam Chorios shortly."

"Senator!" protested the Captain. "I did not think that you would be returning to the planet. Admiral Teshik…"

"I appreciate your concern Captain," said Leia. "However there is more going on here than simply slavers. They can do a great deal of damage in the week it will take you to reach Coruscant. I intend to slow them down."

"My lady, my squadron will provide whatever support you need," offered Fel.

"No, my friend. The hyper lanes out of the Meridian Sector are more than likely fraught with danger now," she gave the Captain a meaningful look. "Rig a hyper-space tender for your squadron and then proceed to Yaga Minor. Lord Vader is there, and if the Captain does not get through to Coruscant, then Lord Vader must be informed of what is happening. That is your task, Soontir."

Leia could tell didn't like it, but she knew he would follow orders. "The rest of us will enter this base, and find out exactly what is going on. We will then rendezvous with Senator Naboo and go into hiding for a few days until help arrives."

"Senator," said Marcus carefully. "How do you expect us to get into this base?"

"Party tricks... Inquistor, Party tricks."

* * *

Author's Note: Hi everyone, another week, another chapter. Dunno how long I will be able to write at this pace. Definately not this upcoming week because of finals. Anyhoo, I am looking for a couple of Beta Readers to help me fix up some aspects of this story. Since the story is enormous, I am looking for like 2-3 people. Let me know if anyone has some time to volunteer to clean things up with me.

Let me know if you guys liked this chapter, and if things are progressing at a decent rate. Leave a review!

Ciao: CK.

PS: I Also put another chapter out for Fallen Angels.


	48. Act 2'7: Seeds of Despair

Author's Note: Hi All, and Happy Holidays. Crappy chapter, but I need to get back into the swing of things writing wise. I think I've forgotten how to write dialogue. Ugh.

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Act 2' 7: Seeds of Despair

_Outlying city, Nam Chorios…_

"Mistress, as I have informed you before, if you would simply revert my programming to my original chasis, I would be able to provide adequate support fire," intoned the droid that was once known as C3-P0.

Leia sighed. It seemed the C3-P0's whiny personality was now infecting D4 as well. That's exactly what she needed right now--a whiney killer droid trapped in a protocol droid chassis. It was a total mistake to think that D4 would be able to do anything of use as a stealthy protocol droid. His programming simply didn't include stealthy ways to kill things. Droidekas usually just annihilated whatever was in their path.

"Shut up, D4," said Leia irritably. "I'll take care of things when we get back to Coruscant. Right now we have a mission to take care of." Leia was not in a good mood. There was something dreadfully wrong here on Nam Chorios and she was not even sure if it had anything to do with slavers.

"What do you think happened here," asked Pooja as she stepped out of the air transport that the small strike force had arrived in.

Leia, the inquisitors, Pooja, D4-C3P0, and R2D2 had acquired a small air transport to ferry them to the slaver base. As they had flown out of Hweg Shul they had come across several smaller towns about a hundred klicks outside of the capital that seemed completely deserted. Finally they had decided that they had to investigate the next town and Marcus had set them down in the deserted town square of a small village half way between their destination and Hweg Shul.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is… isn't good," answered Leia as she scanned the area for any life signs. "Do you sense anything?" she asked the inquisitors.

"No… it's like a dead zone," replied Marcus Valerian.

"I do not sense anything either," added Drayneen. "Perhaps we should look inside the buildings…"

"Agreed. Let's stick together. I don't want any surprises that might overwhelm us," said Leia as she began walking across the town square towards a large building

"This is creepier than a bad…" Pooja said right before her words turned into a stifled scream. "Leia… over there… that's a body in an air car."

Leia turned her attention to where Pooja was looking. There was a blue and white air car that was parked down in front of a rather new building. Inside she could see a sentient's head leaning back staring skywards.

She slowly led the group over to the car. She did not open the door to the air car. Rather she examined the remains through the sealed windows of the car. The body had certainly been dead for a while and had without doubt started to decompose. There were no signs of injury.

"It's dead alright."

"What killed it?" asked Pooja pointedly not looking at the body.

"Not sure. No signs of struggle... at least I don't think so. Step back everyone, a few meters," said Leia as she herself took several steps back distancing herself from the car. "R2, D4, open the door and put the body on the ground."

"Are you thinking possible disease?" asked Drayneen, coming to stand next to Leia.

"I'm not sure, but better be safe than sorry. That body looks like it's been decomposing for months so whatever disease shout have run its course."

The four watched patiently from a distance as R2-D2 cut the door off and D4 in C3P0's chassis pulled the body onto the ground.

"Examine the body D4. Does it seem like some type of bio-weapon?" yelled Leia to the two droids. "And use your communicator to answer back."

There was no immediate answered. Leia could tell the droids were having some type of discussion as R2 was furiously beeping and moving back and forth.

"Well?" she said into her communicator.

"There are no signs of struggle. No wounds of any kind," stated D4. "However, R2-D2 seems to have downloaded some information from the mission to Loronar corporation that may be useful."

"And?" said Leia as she began walking towards the droids followed by the others.

"It seems that there are certain genetic experiments that were conducted on an insect called Droch. There is no detailed information as R2 was not querying the computer for experiments when hacking the computer at Loronar."

"Interesting," said Marcus. "This… Droch sounds familiar but I just can't place it."

"Perhaps it's some sort of disease carrier. Do you think this occurred naturally or that Loronar and Bartam have something to do with it?" asked Pooja.

"They must have something to do with it. One does not have whole cities wiped out without reporting it to IDEP," said Drayneen.

"IDEP?" asked Leia.

"Imperial Department for Epidemic Prevention," answered Drayneen. "I've worked some interrogations for them before. Quite a powerful department and they take their business very seriously."

"Do you remember anything from your time there that might be of aid?"

"No, nothing like this. If we could take a sample and send it to them then perhaps they could get back to us."

"I doubt we have time. I have this nasty feeling that the slaves and these deaths are all related," sighed Leia. "There is something very dark on this planet."

"Whatever it is, if it is developing some type of bio-weapon. We have to stop it," said Pooja.

"We should get moving. There is no point in checking the other buildings. I'm sure we'll find the same," stated Marcus.

"I agree, the faster we get to this slaver base, the better we can come to understand what is going on here," said Leia. "Let's go."

"Senator," began Marcus. "Before we go… Since we are agreed that Grand Moff Bartam is involved, and is probably looking for us now—what exactly is your plan once we infiltrate this base?"

"We're going to tap the computer core of this base—then we camp out in this desert until we receive reinforcements. We have to get the information now, before Bartam and the slavers can purge their records."

"This base was heavily armed, Senator," said Drayneen. "Halmere and I had no chance of infiltrating it."

"You and your fellow inquisitor were not expecting a hostile facility. Do not worry, Dray," said Leia using the familiar term that she had heard Marcus use before. "We will be just fine. The basic plan right now is to hijack the next courier that comes to the base. We pile in, and get inside."

"Marcus," said Leia to the inquisitor. "You and Siri will take Pooja and the droids to a safe haven where they can access the internal network. Once you shut down the network get Pooja out of here and camp out somewhere. We can find you through the Force."

"Senator… my sister is still not well.."

"No Marcus, I'm fine.." interrupted Drayneen.

"We are infiltrating the base, Marcus. Do not worry. I do not intend to go in guns blazing, sabers out. Dray, I will need your skills of interrogation. I want to find this Dzym that was torturing you and get whatever he knows… that is our secondary objective."

A wicked smile crossed the inquisitors beautiful features. "I hope we find him too…" hissed Drayneen. "Yes… I do."

"I thought you might."

"And what about Ms. Teechi? I'm not sure why is she even here?" asked Marcus. Turning to Siri, he added. "I apologize, no offense meant."

"None taken, inquisitor," chuckled Siri.

"She's here to keep an eye on you, Marcus," said Leia. "And you don't need to worry about protecting her. She can take care of herself."

"I see," said Marcus. He understood that Leia didn't quite trust him, but he wondered what an old adjunct could do.

Leia's gaze met Siri's and she smiled. Marcus Valerian and his sister had no idea that Siri was a Jedi, and she hoped that Siri would keep it that way. Still, she divided up the teams this way because Marcus and Drayneen were not nearly as powerful in the Force as she or Siri. Even at her advanced age, it would be Siri protecting Marcus and not the other way around.

"Alright then, let's find ourselves a courier. I'm sure the base is buzzing with activity by now."

* * *

Leia was correct in guessing that there would be a lot of activity at the slaver base. They had flown their transport low to the ground avoiding sensor detection and then landed it far away from the base. In the distance they could see several shuttles landing and going from the base. As they approached on foot they saw dozens of air lorries and cars going to and from the base. There was no doubt that Bartam or whoever was in charge was getting nervous about the sudden Imperial strike that had occurred just a day before.

"How are we going to get a courier to stop," asked Drayneen.

Leia didn't answer Drayneen immediately. Her mind was focused on the base. The Dark Side hung over the base like a thick fog. There was something dark there—or someone. _So much for infiltration_… _I am going to have to destroy whatever that is for us to succeed,_ she mused to herself.

"Leia," came Siri's voice. There was worry in her voice. "Perhaps the inquisitors and Pooja should stay here."

"No. We stick with the plan. The one thing about Dark Siders is that they tend to be arrogant when challenged. I don't understand that flaw but whatever is down there will be waiting and unworried. It actually works to our advantage."

"Mistress, my view sensors detect something on the horizon. An air lorry heading this way."

"Perfect. Get ready inquisitors. We must act quickly," said Leia as she reached into the Force. She saw the lorry come into view and raised her hands. She reached deep into the Force and seized the lorry. Most Jedi would have used an immense amount of Force power to wrestle the lorry into the ground, but Leia had learned long ago that the Force should be used in whispers unless the situation was absolutely dire.

It was like the throws that Jix had taught her when she was a child. If someone or something was coming at her fast enough, she could use its own momentum to direct it to a spot she chose—usually the training mat. It was the same with the lorry. She simply seized the left engine and with a small burst of force energy flipped the lorry in midair. She watched patiently as the pilot struggled to, but failed to gain control causing the lorry to crash into the ground.

She turned to the inquisitors and saw that they were both looking at her warily. She ignored their looks, and simply said, "Let's go."

* * *

"Transport Alpha Bravo 3, why are you returning? Base out," came a male voice through the air lorry's communicator.

"We had an engine failure which resulted in us crashing nearby. We managed to rig the engine to run us back this far, but we probably need substantial maintenance before we can go any further," answered D4 imitating the speech of the now dead original driver.

"Roger, land at bay 3. We'll get a repair crew down there. Was there any damage to the cargo?"

"No, it seems intact."

"So how are we going to get by the maintenance crew?" asked Marcus as he checked his charge on his blaster.

"They will see what they want to see," said Leia. "It's an easy enough trick."

"Very useful for parties," chimed in Pooja as they felt the lorry touch down.

"You don't seem to be nervous, Senator," said Drayneen as she adjusted her new ill fitting brown uniform. "These uniforms are ridiculous. It's like four sizes too big."

"Well, every little bit helps. We'll find new ones. And we don't always have to be flawless do we?" chided Leia.

There was a hiss of air decompressing and the hatch opened. Leia reached out into the force and touched the minds that she felt there. It was so much easier to make people believe what they wanted to believe. And since there was no suspicion here, it was not hard to simply trick the maintenance workers that instead of five humans and two droids that there was the original four man crew stepping out.

"Nothing unusual except the engine, here," said Leia as she walked right by the maintenance crew with Siri, Pooja and the droids in tow. The two inquisitors uneasily walked by seconds later.

As soon as they got by the maintenance crew, Leia hustled them quickly off the landing pad. She looked around and saw that they were in a giant hanger of sorts. There were several entrances leading out and upwards. She doubted that the nearest communications suite was downwards and that posed a problem since any torture chambers where Dzym would be located would probably be underground or on the lower levels—why that always was the case she had no idea but it seemed to be the bad guys Modis Operandi. That meant they would have to split up here.

All around them workers were furiosuly active loading cargo consisting of weapons, supplies, and building materials. The slavers were moving their operations. It would take a week and a half before her father could possibly get here. Help from Imperial Center could arrive sooner, but by then the slavers and the entire operation here would be gone. Bartam, if he succeeded in killing them, might be able to squirm his way out of accountability.

"Ok, we have to split up. We might have fooled the crew, but not the electronic surveillance. They'll check the logs and find that something wasn't right. You guys need to get up there and find a communications room quickly and get R2 jacked in to hack the system. As soon as you are finished, get out of the base anyway you can."

"We'll come back for you," said Marcus.

"No. You sit tight and wait for us. We'll find you."

"It'll be fine, Marcus," said Drayneen tenderly as she reached up and touched her brother. "I'll be able to find you just as you were able to find me."

"You'll be ok?"

"I'm a trained inquisitor, brother. I'll be ok."

"I still don't like this plan," objected Marcus.

"You don't have to like it… isn't protecting your Senator Naboo enough?" grumbled Leia a bit unkindly taking a shot at her cousin as well as Marcus. This whole attraction thing between them annoyed her. If she had it her way she would have killed both inquisitors when she had the chance. It was ridiculously dangerous to allow them to know that she could use Force powers. They were inquisitors and simply could not be trusted.

"We're talking my sister here."

"Enough." Siri's voice cut through the air like a crackling whip. "I forget sometimes that you are still so young Leia. "

She turned to the inquisitor. "Inquisitor, the plan is sound. Leia requires an inquisitor with her to extract information from Dzym. Your sister has a vendetta against the creature so she is the obvious choice. Let it go. Your help is needed to protect the droids and the Senator Naboo. We should not be arguing about this at this time. You are an Imperial Inquisitor—at least act the part. Now let's go."

Leia was shocked at the no-nonsense in Siri's voice. Her Jedi "master" had rarely ever raised her voice at her ever over the years. She was even more shocked at how fast it reigned in Marcus.

"Leia," added Siri. "Beware the Dark Side of the Force."

"I know, and keep them safe."

"I will. Now Inquisitor come."

Leia turned to Inquisitor Drayneen and nodded. "We'll go around the hanger and enter through the first entrance we see. We'll find some uniforms that fit first and then mind trick our way downwards. We find Dzym… and you extract whatever you can from him while I cover you."

"Ok."

"Let's get going then," said Leia as she turned one more time to see her cousin, Marcus, Siri, and the droids beginning moving towards a lift.

The two young force users stepped out from behind the crates where they had been talking and began to move the opposite way. Leia gently touched the Force and weaved an illusion around the two of them. It was not complex, it just made their ridiculous looking outfits slightly less ridiculous so that whoever saw them would think that the two of them merely had bad fashion sense. Though for some reason she was quite sure that Drayneen would look stunning in a brown paper sack.

They passed several workers who looked at her and Drayneen in their mismatched uniforms. None said anything, but she could hear some snickers from behind her.

"Thank the Force we look the part of two unassuming young girls," chuckled Leia, content that her illusions were working.

"Indeed. Now that we are away from the others, I would like to know your real plan."

"What makes you think that what I've said isn't my real plan?" asked Leia curiously as the two continued to walk. Leia paused and stopped a mechanic. "Excuse me. Don't mind us," she said with a little nudge in the Force. "Can you tell us where we can find some uniforms?"

"Yeah, sure the locker rooms are in sector A1. Take a left and then a right when you hit the sign"

"Thanks, forget that I ever asked you anything."

"No problem," said the mechanic blissfully going back to what he was doing.

"I am not as strong as you in the Force, but even I can tell that there is something dreadfully wrong about this place."

"There is," replied Leia without elaborating.

"You don't trust us," said Drayneen. Her voice was not warm, but neither was it cold. There was a sense of curiosity behind her words. After all, she had only spoken to Marcus who had told her the details of the bargain.

"Not in the least. I expect betrayal and nothing else from you."

"And that is why you chose me to come with you," said Drayneen. It was a statement, not a question. "It's a test."

"Absolutely, if you fail, there will be an accident."

"I don't think my brother would believe it."

"Then there will be another accident," shrugged Leia. "You inquisitors don't particularly frighten me."

"I've noticed that. And Senator Naboo? You seem to care very much about her disposition or you would have killed us both already. Though, you might find it harder to kill me now than before."

"No," said Leia simply. "I'm pretty adept at killing things. As for Senator Naboo… she's the forgiving sort."

"And Lord Vader?"

"He's not so forgiving," answered Leia.

"No he is not. You know we will have to give him a report on our activities. We may not be able to keep… your secret."

"I am aware of that risk," said Leia as she came up to a turn. "Oh… Sector A1," said Leia as she looked at the sign. "I remain optimistic that you can keep a secret since you and your brother have kept yours for so long."

They took a left turn and then a right. "Here we are—locker rooms. Let's get changed so I don't have to maintain anymore illusions."

Drayneen looked quizzically at Leia as she stepped into the locker room with the younger woman. "Illusions?"

"Don't worry about it," replied Leia as she opened a few lockers and began rummaging through them. "Anything fit you?"

"Not that I can find. Everything is slightly too big," answered Drayneen as she also dug through the lockers looking for something that fit her.

"There has to be something here that fits," grumbled Leia. She then returned to their previous more serious conversation. "Do not worry about Vader. I have complete confidence that you can keep me a secret from him if you want to. However, I'm curious as to how you and Marcus have kept your relationship from imperial intelligence and still have what seems to be a strong bond."

"That's a very… personal question, Senator."

"It is. I like to know about the people I work with. It gives me… perspective."

Drayneen chuckled. The inquisitor knew that this was part of her test. "Marcus and I took on different names when we became part of the Empire. Or rather he took a different name. I was only 11 at the time…."

She paused as she buttoned up a shirt that adequately fit her. Her voice was wistful and full of sadness. "Marcus and I had always had a connection as children. We were close. I don't recall much from those times, but I remember him telling me that it was important that we pretend not to be brother and sister. That I had to pretend not to know him. I was old enough to understand the importance, but not the reasoning. At least until I saw other siblings being broken apart and taken to separate places. I can remember their cries, and so I kept my mouth shut."

"We were separated, but for only a brief time. When I saw him next, we pretended not to know each other, and somehow we were placed in the same training classes. As we grew, we were often separated but from time to time we saw each other. We had classes, or training sessions. Just knowing that we would see each other, no matter how infrequently, helped abate the loneliness."

"Loneliness destroys souls," said Leia sympathetically.

"Yes, I have seen other force adepts go… mad."

"I sometimes wonder what my life would have been like without…" Leia trailed off realizing that she had probably said too much.

Drayneen did not press further. "I think we are alike in many ways. Except that I became an Inquisitor and you are… a Hand?"

"Not exactly, but something like that," chuckled Leia. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like for you and your brother to be actually together… in the open?"

Drayneen shook her head sadly. "Hope is not something we inquisitors feel… or inspire in people."

"Despair is better?"

"Better than death. We see each other enough. We have enough moments."

"But always with the shadow of…"

"Vader and the Emperor hanging over us?" interjected Drayneen. "Yes. Always with fear, but not all of us are meant to be happy in life. We must be content with what we have."

"That is a very… depressing view of life."

"That is the only view that we can have."

"I see." Leia finished dressing herself and turned and watched as Drayneen quietly finished as well. She watched the inquisitors movements carefully as she re-arranged her hair. When she finally turned towards their eyes met. Leia could feel the sadness deep within the older woman. "Hope takes effort," she said simply. "And faith that the future will be better than the past."

"The only faith I have is in my own power."

"And not much in that since you hide the fact that you and your brother are siblings," noted Leia gently.

"Enough of the soul searching," Drayneen responded in a half snarl, her beautiful features twisting up into something ugly. The feelings of sadness vanished and were replaced by a nothingness. It was clear that whatever moment the two young women just had was over. The mask of the inquisitor was firmly back in place.

Leia just shrugged. "Alright, here is the plan. The real plan. The Dark Side of the Force permeates this place," said Leia. "We find Dzym and find out what's going on this planet. Then I'm going to find out where this… feeling you are having is coming from and confront it."

Drayneen noted the young teen's words carefully. Confront was very different from destroy.

Leia sensed the pause in the inquisitor. "No, you are not coming to confront it with me. As soon as we find Dzym you are also leaving."

"And you are powerful enough to confront this thing… alone?"

"Not sure. But whatever it is, it's not powerful enough to prevent me from escaping it. That I am sure of. And we only need to find out what it is. I might not be powerful enough, but Lord Vader surely will be."

"Understood… so shall we be on our way?"

"Yes we..."

The sounds of booted feet could be heard running their way. "I really hope they aren't coming for us," sighed Leia. "I really didn't want to fight my way through."

"Hope is just wishful thinking… I think you will come to see that soon enough."

"Naw… I don't think I can ever see life that way. If I did, I would have been consumed long ago. Watch and learn, inquisitor and don't act until I act."

Leia reached deep into the Force and began to gather energy around her. It had been a long time since she had released dark side energies against any opponent and she found herself suddenly looking forward to it.

She strode out of the locker room followed by the inquisitor straight into twenty lowered blaster rifles. It almost caused her to laugh.

"Greetings, Inquisitor Drayneen," came the sibilant voice of Dzym. "I find it most convenient that you have attempted to thwart our operations again. I will now be able to take my time with you and get the codes that we require."

There was a snapping hiss and Leia knew that Drayneen had ignited her saber. _At least she hasn't given into her anger and attacked Dzym yet,_ sighed Leia.

"He is Dzym?" asked Leia cooly, the dark side swirling around her. She felt cold, unadulterated hatred flow through her. Voices whispered to her that she should give in and brutally destroy all those that opposed her.

"Yes…" hissed Drayneen.

Leia could feel the fear settling into her companion. It was clear that Drayneen didn't think they were going to be able to get out of this situation. "Oh yee of little faith," muttered Leia.

In a single motion she flung her both of her hands out wide and unleashed a wave of Force energies that slammed into the troopers and flung them to the ground. "Get Dzym now!" shouted Leia to Drayneen. The inquisitor didn't need to be told twice. She leapt towards the insect like alien and with a single sweep of her saber sheered one of his legs off. She then slammed the alien into the ground a few times for good measure before turning to Leia. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere private, have him lead on."

"He's got one leg. He's not leading anywhere."

"Well start dragging him and we'll find someplace to go," said Leia as she calmly walked over to a trooper, picked up his fallen blaster and fired it point blank into his chest. Using the same blaster she methodically began shooting the rest of the troopers.

"Senator, I think there are reinforcements coming," shouted Drayneen from down the hallway.

"Siri? Pooj?" said Leia into her communicator. "You guys there???"

"We're here Leia," came Pooja's voice.

"Pooj, we've seemed to uhhh… hit a snag. See if R2 can shut the main generator down and force the base to go into emergency lighting only."

"Alright Leia… are you alright?"

"We'll be fine… " answered Leia as she broke into a quick trot to catch up to Drayneen. "We got Dzym and we'll be questioning him momentarily."

"Is he still alive? It looks like he's bleeding green stuff," noted Leia as she ran up to the inquisitor who was dragging the alien behind her.

"Yes. He was just screaming a second ago."

"Nice, but we might want to stop that bleeding. He's leaving a blood trail."

"Strange, usually sabers cauterize the wounds instantaneously," mused Drayneen. She ignited her saber again and this time she cut through the same leg in a slow methodical manner. As the saber sank into his skin, Dzym began screaming again.

Leia immediately seized the Force and began suffocating him.

"There. I think that did it," said Drayneen clinically. She watched as the alien silently screamed and choked at the same time. "Don't kill him now," she cautioned.

"I won't," said Leia as she released the Force choke. "Good teamwork. Grab one of his arms and I'll grab the other. Let's drag him into the first room we can find."

Leia grabbed one of the insectoid's arm and Drayneen the other. They quickly dragged Dzym down the hallway. As they did so, they passed by several groups of people who paid no attention to them.

"Are you doing that?" asked Drayneen to Leia.

"Yes."

"I need to learn how to do that. It's quite useful."

"It's not easy. Years of study and practice… and to be honest it's kinda trial by fire right now. Just be ready to kill anyone who actually sees through it.

"I can do that," replied Drayneen simply.

"Good. There seems to be a doorway up ahead. Let's see what's through it."

Leia and Drayneen dragged Dzym some forty yards further down the hallway until they reached the doorway. Leia dropped the Droch's arm and turned to the door. She pried the sliding doors open with the Force and then grabbed the aliens arm again. The two dragged Dzym through the door and with a wave of her hand, the doors shut behind them.

The room was a simple storage room. There were crates and boxes all around and it was unadorned. It was more than large enough to fit twenty or so sentients in it and the two young ladies dragged Dzym into the middle of the room and left him there.

Without warning the lights shut down and suddenly klaxons went off. "Pooj?" said Leia into the communicator.

"Leia, we just set off a virus in the main systems. We got the information we need and we are headed out. We'll meet you in the desert."

"Ok… take care, we have Dzym and we just need a little more time," answered Leia. Turning to Drayneen, she said, "How fast do you think we can extract what we need from him?"

"I'm not sure," shrugged the inquisitor. "Let me get started."

Leia had never seen an inquisitor at work before so she stood back and watched. She'd done her fair share of interrogations but it was always nice to see a professional work.

"Dzym, do you know who I am?" asked Drayneen to the single legged alien that was lying on the floor. Her voice was almost hypnotic. It was soft, and soothing. Yet, somehow emotionaless.

"You will die a painful death inquisitor. You cannot stop us."

"Perhaps that is true… but I have you here with me right now, Master Dzym. And before you and yours can do anything to me, you will die. The question is… how painful is your death going to be." Drayneen reached down and touched his arm.

"I do not…" The Droch screamed in agony as his muscles began to spasm.

"Fear me?" asked Drayneen. She repeated her question. "Do you know who I am?"

"Inquisitor Drayneen."

"Do you know what we inquisitors do?"

The Droch stayed silent.

"You do. So you know I am well versed in my business, and I can keep you alive for a very long time."

"You do not know what I am…" hissed the alien.

"Enlighten me," said Drayneen as she reached down and touched him again. Another scream from the Droch echoed throughout the room.

"I am a Droch," said Dzym through his mandibles. "And my kind will destroy you all."

"Oh?" Again Drayneen reached out and touched him. Again the Droch screamed in pain.

"Yes… you see it's too late for you all. Bartam is already taking the plague into the greater galaxy. And we Droch will be unleashed throughout the known universe. We will devour your life forces and grow as your kind wither away. And you both will die when HE comes for you."

"He?"

"The Dark Side adept that is lurking somewhere here," said Leia. "This plan sees very much like something a Dark Sider would do. It's possible that he sensed us here and told Dzym where to find us."

"He will find you… he already knows where we are and your lives will soon be forfeit," laughed the Droch.

"Indeed. We will talk about him in a moment. Tell me, the Droch are an insect life form that are native to this planet. How are you so... different."

Dzym coughed rather than laughed. "You know nothing. We prey upon your kind and take your life energy. The more energy that we take the stronger... the smarter we become. Bartam has fed us well and now our hatchlings will be taken off world where our swarm shall grow and grow."

"If you're kind are so dangerous. How is it that this planet still has any life on it?"

The Droch did not reply and Drayneen reached down and touched him again. This time the Droch's back arched upwards and the screams were far more intense. They lasted minutes before Dray let his arm go. Still the Droch remained silent.

"Ask him about the crystals Dray," said Leia. "The ones that Loronar has been harvesting."

"You heard my colleague. What about the crystals?"

"Nothing... the do nothing..."

"Lie," said Drayneen. This time she did grab him. She traced her finger over his chest and the Droch began to spasm uncontrollably. Still the Droch did not break.

"Dray, we do not have much time. How long will it take to breka him completely."

"A few hours at most. He's strong but not that strong. The only issue is I do not know much about his physiology and I also do not know if we are asking the right quesations."

"We don't have that time."

"Well we know that they are unleashing some type of plague based upon the insects and that there is a Dark Sider. Is there anything else we need to know from him?" asked Drayneen.

"I doubt he will know anything about how Bartam plans to distrubute the plague. We must find this Dark Side adept and remove him. Then we need to find Bartam and he is the person we need to put to question."

"Agreed. So…"

Leia walked up to Dzym. She looked down and smiled. "Who is this HE that you speak of?"

Dzym didn't answer. Clearly he feared whoever it was as much as he feared them. Leia just shrugged. "Kill him. We know enough and he's just a pawn. I think we need to find whoever was running the show at Loronar Coproration as well."

As Leia turned her back to the insect, Dzym screamed manically. "We are the cause of the plague. We take your energies and turn it into our own. It's too late for you all. Bartam has already taken us off world… and soon when the time is right we will emerge and devour you all."

"He's insane," remarked Leia. "Kill him and head back towards the others. I will find the source of the Force disturbance."

Looking at the Droch one last time, Drayneen smiled a smile filled with malice and hate. "You tortured me for days, Dzym. You are fortunate that we are out of time or I would make you suffer for an eternity." She drew her saber and cut off the Droch's head in a single swoop. Then she sliced off its arms and legs as well as slicing the aliens torso into pieces.

"That was excessive," noted Leia.

"Better safe than sorry. Who knows where this things anatomy is," explained Drayneen.

"Good point. It's dead though. No life force left. Let's get going. You should head back."

"I'm going with you. I want to find this Dark Sider too."

Leia was about to refuse, but something told her that Drayneen might be useful. "Fine. However, I expect you to let me battle it. You must be prepared to escape when I tell you."

"That's fine. Let's go." At that the two young women left the storage room right into a squad of storm troopers.

"Why do they even try?" sighed Leia as she reached into the Force. Yellow Eyes. Sith Eyes. It was time to drop all pretenses. It was obvious that the Force user that was here knew that she was here. Now she wanted it to wonder what exactly was coming for it. Leia tapped into her full potential of the Force and unleashed it.


	49. Act 2'8: Blood of the Faithful

Heart of Darkness

Cka3ka

Act 2' 8: The Blood of the Faithful

_Nam Chorios… Base Level 2…_

Inquisitor Drayneen Locardis had seen many horrifying things in her twenty five years. Her earliest memories were drenched in blood. Fourteen years ago she, her brother, and many other children had lived in an orphanage on Talasea. None of them knew at the time, but she and her brother were blessed or, perhaps, cursed with the gift of the Force. They were the children of the founders of the orphanage—two young padawans who had escaped the Jedi purge. Padawans whose names were listed in the Jedi registry at the temple. Padawans whose bodies never turned up.

She never knew how long the Inquisition had been hunting her parents, but it must have been from before she had been born. Eventually they had caught up. She remembered little from that time except blood. She could not remember whose blood, though now she suspected it was her parents' that soaked her clothes as a child of eleven. The last she could remember was her brother coming charging out from wherever he had been hiding and trying to rescue her.

The scene before her brought forth those agonizing memories. All around her was blood. Pools of blood from the storm troopers as they had been cut down where they stood. She had fought briefly against Senator Alderaan when the young teen had been battling against her brother. Drayneen had leapt into the fight and attacked what had appeared to be multiple images of the Senator.

Now, as she watched jagged bolts of red-purple energy rip the very life force from a storm trooper, she knew that the Senator had not fought them seriously. She'd heard rumors that the ancient Sith had such powers, but she had never thought they really existed.

Her own ignited saber did nothing. It rolled limply in her hands as she watched a storm trooper slam into another—a sickening crunch echoed down the hall. Then another trooper simply ripped apart as if torn apart by a rancor. Yet there was no rancor. The trooper simply tore apart—blood everywhere.

As an inquisitor she had many powers. She had a great deal of knowledge of the physical and the mental of most of the known species in the galaxy. She was able to inflict pain by merely touching. She could direct the pain to anywhere she pleased on the body. She could touch the nervous system, control a sentient's muscles, and even feel and manipulate their emotions. In battle she was moderately skilled with a saber and had a keen sense of premonition. Most inquisitors had her powers to the same degree, though most had better saber skills whereas she was much better at reading others emotions.

She'd even seen Lord Vader asphyxiate a careless officer once. Yet, nothing approached the sheer level of brutality that young Senator Alderaan had just shown. Twelve storm trooper cut down in less than a minute. And not simply cut down. Cut down in a manner that left a clear message to anyone that stumbled upon the scene that something big bad and nasty had come this way.

She deactivated her saber and pushed her fear aside. Taking a deep breath, she voiced her suspicion about Leia. "You are not a Hand or an adept are you? You're a Sith."

"You don't serve the Emperor…" asked Drayneen carefully. While she was an expert at coercing information out of those she questioned, she knew that she was walking on very very thin ice.

Leia turned slowly as she also deactivated her saber. Her bright yellow eyes met Drayneen's blue ones. "Be careful what you believe, inquisitor." Leia's voice was not one of a young woman. Often she spoke as if she were a young teenager her age. Sometimes she spoke with a command of authority or in a dangerous business like no nonsense manner. Few had ever heard her speak as the Dark Side raged through her, and fewer had ever survived it. For this voice was not one of stern command or a happy young girl. It was one with the Dark Side—and the malice, the anger, the darkness of the Force permeated her voice. It was one that promised a brutal painful death like the ones the storm troopers had just received.

"You intend to destroy the Emperor and Vader?" asked Drayneen. The anger that flashed through Leia's eyes made her heart stop. She ignited her own light saber, but she knew it would be no use if Leia decided to kill her.

Drayneen would be forever grateful to Pooja Naberrie.

"Leia… Leia?!?!" came the voice of the Senator Naboo through the communicator. "LEIA, are you alright?!?! Siri said that something has happened."

It was like watching a hurricane dissipate before her very eyes. Slowly the yellow receded from the young Senator's eyes and they were once again deep brown. Her pale complexion slowly began to fill with color.

"I'm fine Pooj," came the voice of a young woman, so different from the demonic voice only a few moments before. "Just ran into some storm troopers. Nothing we couldn't handle."

"We're out of the base and we'll be out of communication range soon…" said Pooja with concern clearly evident in her voice.

"Pooj. Change of plan. We got Dzym to talk and he said that there is a plague based upon the Droch. We don't know much about how it works but you guys have to get back to Hweg Shul and find out. Bartam is supposed to release the plague into the galaxy and we have to stop him. If we don't… billions maybe even trillions might die."

There was silence. After a few moments Leia reached out with the Force to check their surroundings. A feeling of anticipation hung in the air, and Leia was sure that was the emotion of the Dark Sider who was not far away.

"Your question—about have I ever envisioned my brother and I living without the fear… " began Drayneen slowly.

"You were taken when you were young were you not?" interrupted Leia. She did not like the fact that the inquisitor had deduced that her goal was to destroy the Emperor.

"Eleven," answered Drayneen. "Marcus was thirteen."

"I too do not wish to live in fear. I had to hide from the Emperor ever since I was ten," said Leia truthfully. "I was sixteen when his assassin finally found me. She killed someone I held very dear—I barely escaped with my life. I will not live in fear for the rest of my life, inquisitor."

Drayneen closed her eyes for a second. She understood the young girl's desire. Long ago, when she was young she had day dreamed that her brother and she could live a life without the fear, without that dragon that wrapped itself around their hearts whenever they were together. Yet, as the years went by she had stopped believing that anything could be done. She had accepted her fate. She had lost something. "Hope."

"Hope and Faith," agreed Leia. "Hope that we can all live without having to run from assassins or… the fear of being found out and our loved ones being massacred as an example to us—to drive us further into despair."

Drayneen sighed and shook her head. "The question is can you succeed…"

"We don't have time to talk this through, Dray," said Leia. Impatience filled her voice. "We have to take care of business here and then… we will discuss."

"You will kill me if I don't agree to follow won't you? How does this make you different from the Emperor?"

Leia paused a moment as she gathered her thoughts before speaking. "I am not different from the Emperor in the way I will destroy my enemies as mercilessly as he does. But unlike him, I will defend those who serve me just as fiercely. The difference between us is that fear does not rule me. Palpatine fears that he will someday lose his power for he believes that only the desire for power drives the sentient. He is wrong and that will be his downfall."

"How do you know that he is wrong?"

"If that were true, you would have murdered your brother long ago. You have to rely on him to keep your secret—a secret that could destroy you. And yet you have never acted against him have you? It has never even crossed your mind to dispose of him so that you might be that much stronger and even though he is a weakness."

Drayneen simply nodded. There was something about this young girl—something special in the way she looked at the world.

"You may have lost hope of ever seeing yourselves free. But you have always kept faith in your brother. Just as he has faith in you. That is not the power that Palpatine believes in."

"No it is not." In that moment, Drayneen realized that she had somehow bought into the words of Senator Alderaan. Something inside her had changed as she stood surrounded by pools of blood. She wanted to be free of the fear. Free of constantly looking over her shoulder and wondering if she had become just a little too strong in the Force and would be executed because of it. Most of all, she wanted to talk to her brother as she had seen other families speak with one another. She wanted something… real. And now she could somehow see it happening. _Hope_.

In a single motion she knelt before the young Senator. "My Lady… I will pledge myself and all my skills to you. I want to see the man responsible for the death of my parents destroyed. I want to be with my brother. I want to be free from it all."

Leia made no move. She simply looked down at the beautiful inquisitor that knelt before her. Something had happened within the other woman--a decision had been made. A decision that had been always lurking under the surface of the cool cold exterior. _Palpatine has utterly failed, _mused Leia. _No... It's not that he has failed, he has underestimated the will of sentients. It is that others have triumphed and held onto what they truly are._

"I accept. And I pledge to you that I will do all that is within me to see him destroyed. I will give you my loyalty as you have given me yours." Leia reached down and helped Drayneen up. "We really need to get going. Welcome to the Rebellion."

Drayneen let out a heartfelt laugh. "We always knew that Alderaan was connected to the rebels."

"Oh, this ain't the same Rebellion, inquisitor. This isn't the same Rebellion at all..."

"Leia!" came a voice through the communicator. "Leia, you still there?"

"It's been like ten minutes, yes we are still here. Are you guys out of the base yet?"

"Yes. We're almost out of range…" The communicator crackled and hissed. "… plan. We're going… confront… Bartam and stop him… Marcus… get us in… cut off... snake and stop plague."

Pooja's words stopped Leia cold. _What in the name of the Force is she thinking?!!_

"Pooj! Don't do something stupid!!" shouted Leia into the communicator. Nothing but static replied. _Those words that she had just heard did not have a good omen to them. _She whirled around to face Drayneen. "Tell me Marcus is not much of a martyr."

Drayneen's silence told Leia what the answer was.

"Please tell me he is not the martyr type," pleaded Leia again.

"I wish I could. But my earliest memory of him is him trying to rescue me after our parents were killed."

"Great. And I know Pooj will have no problem laying her life down for billions—or for even ten useless death stick addicts. And Siri… Just Great!" Fear coursed through Leia's veins. She hated when things began to spiral out of control. At least there was only one thing she could do. Leia seized the Dark Side again. The faster she finished here the faster she could catch up to her moronic cousin and her equally moronic companions.

"Alright Dray, let's go. You ask the questions and I'll apply the pain this time. It's gotta be quick and dirty."

"Interrogating Dzym was quick and dirty, Senator. I was not at my best."

"Well you better do better this time. We need to catch up to our idiotic comrades before they get themselves killed. They are going to confront Bartam, and for some reason I don't think your brother is powerful enough to wipe out a legion of storm troopers himself."

Drayneen looked at Leia and sighed. "Idiot. I'll get what we need to know from this Dark Sider."

"Right, and if I can't put him down quickly. You get the frick out of here and catch up to the others. You get them to wait for reinforcements."

"And you?"

"I'll hold whatever it is down there off until you escape."

Drayneen shook her head. "Weren't you just calling my brother and the others idiots for being martyr like?"

"Oh shut up," cried Leia, rolling her eyes skywards. Just what she needed—one more person to point out her inconsistencies. Why did everyone that she took into her service have a license to poke at her!! "It's different. I'm in charge."

"Uh huh," agreed Drayneen. "That makes it completely less martyr like."

* * *

_Desert… Nam Chorios…_

"How long will it take us to get back to Hweg Shul," asked Pooja, as she ran her hand through her dirty brown hair. The droids, herself, Marcus and Siri had a relatively easy time at the slaver base. R2 now held the entire database in his little mechanized head. While they had no time to sort through the data, everything they needed would be found there. They had even met with almost no resistance, just the few communication workers and the guard contingent that was outside the sensor array.

"Half the day," said Marcus as he piloted the air car that he had stolen. "I don't think we can make it faster than that. I also don't know if we have enough fuel to make it."

"There will be stations along the way. We will be able to fuel there," said Siri with little concern. "The question is how will we manage to gain access to Bartam."

"I am not worried about that. What I want to know is what exactly are you Ms. Teechi?" asked Marcus as he turned to look at the older woman. "How did you know that Leia was in trouble?"

"I am simply an agent for the Senator Alderaan. And I know she was in trouble simply because that's what she does—get into trouble," answered Siri serenely.

Pooja stifled a laugh. "That is so very true."

"That's not much of an answer," said Marcus. "I am not use to not having my answers evaded."

"Peace Marcus," said Pooja as she put her hand on his shoulder. "All will become clear in time. There are many things that cannot yet be revealed. I don't really think they need to be revealed either."

"The Senator is correct. It is very unlikely that we will all survive the coming confrontation," said Siri softly. "Be at peace inquisitor. Your sister is safe. I am sure that Senator Alderaan will see to that. She is more powerful than you can imagine."

"I can imagine a lot."

"Then you should be at ease."

Marcus did not reply and silence descended. The desert twilight slowly set in and the red purple light danced across the horizon. "How do we plan to get to see Bartam?"

"I will demand of it using my rights as a Senator. We can probably coerce some of the other Senators that are still here to come along. I think you adopting the mantle of an inquisitor will also get him to see us so long as we surprise him with our arrival."

"He'll try to kill us."

"Yes. But we will have a shot at him before he can have us killed. We'll have to try to escape afterwards, but the chances are slim," said Pooja, taking in a deep breath. "This is our only shot though. I do not think that we will get reinforcements before Bartam takes the Droch offworld. If we don't stop him now, billions may die."

"Then we will stop him," said Marcus, surprised at the surety in his own voice. He was a servant of the Empire, an extension of the Emperor's will. Surely saving the lives of billions was the will of the Emperor was it not?

* * *

_Nam Chorios… Slaver Base_

Several blaster bolts deflected harmlessly into the walls around her. The storm troopers that had intercepted them fired again only to watch the silver light saber deflect their shots back at them. The surviving troopers began to retreat but only to be crushed by a falling crate.

"You have good instincts," remarked Leia as she watched Drayneen eliminate the last of the squad of troopers that had attempted to stop them. She had not even drawn her own saber.

"Thank you. That was taxing though."

"Nothing like trial by fire. Just save enough energy so that you can make your escape if need be," said Leia as the two continued deeper into the base. "Can you sense where this Dark Sider is?"

"Not really, I get a feeling that it is in that general direction," answered Drayneen as she waved down the hall they were walking down. "But it's like a giant mist."

"It takes time to adjust when you are in the presence of someone very powerful."

"It's like this whenever I am around Lord Vader or the Emperor—or you just a little while ago. It's like being suffocated in a dark fog."

"Yeah, that's the general feeling. You have to hone your senses. Just takes a little practice. I'm surprised that this wasn't part of your training as an inquisitor."

"I'm sure it was designed to weaken us so that we could always be found if need be."

"Good point. I hope you have excellent acting skills, Dray. You will be much more powerful when you return to wherever you inquisitors go."

"Prakith."

"Deep core world?"

"Yes and don't worry. I have excellent acting skills. It's Marcus that you have to worry about."

"Nice to know," chuckled Leia. "Ok, what do you sense now," asked Leia as the two came to a giant doorway at the end of a concourse.

"We have to be close… the fog is very thick here."

"Good. Whatever it is. It's on the otherside of this doorway. So… remember. I've been keeping my Force energies shielded. Whatever is in there probably doesn't sense me and thinks you are the one that is coming after it."

"Right. So he's going to attack me first?"

"Maybe, but this is the plan. Whatever he does, he is going to have his attention primarily focused on you. He might come after me first to get me out of the way. That's what he would do if he were smart. No matter what, as soon as I engage you need to get under cover. I'm not one of those who likes to feel out their opponents first."

"Shock and awe. It's a tactic the Imperial military uses often."

"Literally, and if it takes him down fast then we'll be able to get the hell out of here. Be ready to begin the interrogation as soon as he's down. But, also be ready to get out of here when I tell you to. If I don't think I can beat him you need to get clear, so I can execute a fighting retreat."

"Alright… so I open the door?"

"Yes. Ready?"

"Here we go." Drayneen seized the Force. She had never been an overpowering Force user. Most of the time she simply convinced her subjects that she was on their side. They told her what she needed to know and she would let her lackeys do the dirty work. Still, she was an inquisitor. They were the highest ranked of the Emperor's force adepts. The more powerful inquisitors were as powerful as a fully trained Jedi Knight. The weaker ones generally were the strength of a Jedi Padawan, albeit a senior one. With intense concentration, Drayneen slowly pried the doors open with the Force.

"Not bad. You ok?"

"That wasn't bad," answered Drayneen. She looked calm in her borrowed brown uniform. Her breath was coming slightly hard, but she was well under control. "I rarely exert this much Force energy."

Leia nodded and stepped forward through the doorway. The lighting was poor and only the emergency lights were on. Shadows pooled everywhere and Leia could feel the Dark Side clouding everything around her.

The space they entered was enormous. There were hundreds of durasteel crates stacked all around. It reminded her of her encounter with Han Solo the previous year. "MOVE!" shouted Leia as she pushed Drayneen to the side.

Her encounter with Solo had not been a particularly fun event. She had broken several ribs and her arm in the fight with the Wookie. Then Solo almost killed her by dropping fifty tons of durasteel crates on her. And THEN she almost had Black Sun kill her—she had yet to settle that score. It wasn't coincidence that had dredged up that memory. It was the Force telling her that there was danger.

And she was right. Not a second after she had pushed Drayneen to the side and Force leapt from the spot they were standing, a massive shape descended and crashed down exactly where they had been.

"Hohoho," came a deep booming voice. Ruby eyes appeared as a giant nine meter long shape began to rise up. A gleaming purple light saber ignited, casting an eerie light into the dark room.

"Well I'll be Force damned," remarked Leia as she looked at her opponent.

"You have to be shitting me," added Drayneen as she dusted herself off and looked at their opponent. "I have to be dreaming."

"Oh we aren't dreaming," said Leia as she came to stand next to Drayneen. "We are definitely not seeing things."

"Garuga, bima oria, Jedi," boomed the voice.

"What did he just say?" asked Drayneen.

"I have no idea," shrugged Leia.

"Jedi, you should bow before the might of Beldorian the Splendid," repeated the voice.

"Are you sure we aren't hallucinating? This isn't one of your illusions is it?" asked Drayneen.

"Nope. That really is a Hutt. And it really has a lightsaber in his hand." And so much more made sense and so much more made no sense. Hutts had no compulsions about slavery. In fact, slavery was something that was normal in their sphere of space. However, Hutts primarily cared about wealth. It was very unlike them to engineer bio diseases that would decimate the galactic population. In fact, that was very not Hutt-like since plagues were bad for business.

"It's not like any Hutt I have ever seen. It's lean and muscular. I thought they were all fat and slobbish. Can you beat it?"

"He's strong," was all that Leia could say. "I think maybe we should talk with it first."

"Right," said Drayneen. She stepped forward to speak before Leia could protest. "Greetings Beldorian the Splendid. I am Inquisitor Drayneen Seyfarth. I greet you in the name of the Emperor Palpatine."

"You seem familiar to Beldorian. You are one of the little darklings that were captured before. Ahh… Seti spoke to me of the necessity of your codes."

"Asghard Seti is a traitor to the Empire. My Emperor will dispatch forces here shortly to dispose of him and the Grand Moff that you must have spoken to before. Whatever they offered you cannot be worth the displeasure of the Sith Master."

Drayneen's mind was working furiously. Ashgard Seti had been exiled here to the Meridion Sector. She had no knowledge that he had actually been behind anything here. However, it would make sense. He was a shrewd political creature and if Bartam was actively working on this world then Seti had to be in on it. The old man would not let anything this large escape his notice.

The Hutt paused and both Drayneen and Leia could feel a flash of fear run through him at the mention of the Sith Master.

"Beldorian is old. Far older than the Sith Master. Beldorian has trained with great masters such as Yoda."

"Yoda was defeated by my Master," pronounced Drayneen. "Join with us Beldorian the splendid. Tell us what you know about this plot against my Master. About this plague and the crystals."

"HmHmHm. The crystals weaken the Droch, but the crystals are alive. They will not work off this world."

"Interesting. And what about Seti and Bartam. Where do they intend to take this plague?"

"Beldorian does not know and does not care. Most likely to the world of your Emperor… but of course now that Beldorian has told you such—you must die."

"We have what we need. We will leave you in peace and I will tell my Emperor that you have aided our cause."

"You speak truthfully," boomed Beldorian's voice. "But your companion radiates an intent to kill me. If Beldorian lets you go, your Emperor will come for me. I do not believe that I can permit that," said the Hutt dropping the third person. "As I said, I am old but I am not stupid."

The Hutt threw out his hand and unleashed a Force push that threw Drayneen and Leia backwards. Yet, just as Leia had predicted the Hutt had concentrated on Drayneen instead of the true threat. While Drayneen was sent tumbling, Leia flew backwards, flipped gracefully and landed on her feet.

Force lightning exploded from her hands and struck the Hutt causing him to scream in pain. However, Beldorian was not weak in the Force and he knew how to use the Force nexus that existed on Nam Chorios to enhance his powers. Slowly he brought his saber to intersect the lightning and turn it back.

Seeing that her lightning was being pushed back, Leia abandoned her attempt at sizzling the green monster and Force leapt in with her saber ignited. The Hutt easily parried her and lashed out with his muscular tail.

Leia was not taken by surprise. She vaulted backwards and using Beldorian's tail as a springboard she flipped over and away from him. Again she sent a blast of lightning his way, but the Hutt absorbed the lightning with an outstretched hand.

Leia seized a durasteel crate with the Force and flung it Beldorian only to have the Hutt send it careening into other crates with a wave of his hand.

"Hohoho. You are strong, but not as strong as Beldorian."

"You have got to quit it with the third person," griped Leia. She leapt in again and attacked with a quick three strikes against the Hutt who easily parried them all.

"Hoho. Ataru," laughed the Hutt as he launched a counter offensive. His tail lashed out again, causing Leia to have to leap into the air. As she was caught in the air, the Hutt struck like a coiled viper. Leia could not believe how fast the Hutt could move. She brought her saber up and intersected his attack, but only barely. The sheer force of it drove her backwards in the air and she hit a crate. Pain lanced through her body as she fell downwards. She concentrated and landed on her feet, but was forced to her knees.

She had no time to recover. The Hutt's size belied his speed. He was on her again before she even had time to raise her head. The Force told her that an overhand strike was coming and she instinctively raised her blade to intersect it. This time she parried the blow and when the next attack from Beldorian came, Leia leveraged her parry so as to utilize the Hutts on strength against him.

She flipped over and attempted to strike at his midsection only to find that the Hutt was prepared. Beldorian blocked her counter strikes and then threw a Force push at her. Leia countered with her own push and the energies collided forcing them both back.

"Hoho, Djem So. Incomplete. Your forms are lacking," criticized Beldorian. "Perhaps you should have sought training from Master Yoda. A powerful Jedi that one."

"You know, the last Hutt that laughed at me… He didn't laugh much when I turned him into ash."

"Your Force lightning does not scare me little darkling. It is nothing that I have not encountered," laughed the Hutt.

Another hiss snap and Leia saw Drayneen launch an attack at the Hutt. "Dray NO!" she cried out. The warning was too late. The Hutt easily parried the inquisitors attack and then Force pushed her backwards flinging her into a wall. Leia winced in pain, but a sense of relief filled her. Dray was lucky to have gotten off so easily.

She reached for the Dark Side as she had so often done before. However, this time she demanded more. Not since she had fought Mara Jade had she truly had the need to push her abilities. However, against this Hutt she could not win without pushing her Force abilities to the edge and then beyond. She let out a scream of rage as the Dark Side rushed into her sending icy shivers down her spine.

Her yellow colored eyes filled with malice, Leia reached out with one hand while she held her saber in the other. She collected the Force energy and shaped it into a living weapon.

The Hutt was no fool. He struck at Leia before she could complete whatever she was doing. Leia blocked several strikes by him before she leapt backwards. Without both hands, she did not have the strength to keep blocking the Hutt's powerful blows. She only needed a few more seconds. She Force leapt upwards and landed on top of several crates. The Hutt immediately slammed into the crates below her to dislodge her, but Leia had the time to finish her spell.

With a scream of rage, she threw her Force energy downwards at the Hutt. Beldorian summoned up whatever Force powers of his own and threw a powerful wave of Force energies upwards. Had Leia's Force blast been an ordinary one, the Hutt's would have dissipated her attack. Leia, however, had modified her attack. Generally two force waves were like two waves of water crashing into one another. If one was stronger than another, then that wave might be able to get through, but usually they simply cancelled each other out. Leia had concentrated her energies at the front of her attack, and when that attack hit Beldorian's it dissipated. However, she had delayed the end of her attack slightly so that more energy shifted to the rear. Her attack was designed to pierce through an opponent's attempt at deflection. The ancient Sith referred to the technique as a Force Spear. It worked. The spear pierced through Beldorian's energies and struck the Hutt in the arm sending him spinning into the ground screaming in pain.

Leia leapt downwards for the killing blow only to find that the Hutt had recovered. Beldorian whirled around and intersected her blow with his own purple lightsaber. "Hoho. Good technique."

Leia could see that the Hutt was bleeding from the wound, but he was still using the arm. The creature had to be in intense pain, and a small part of Leia knew that he was using that pain to motivate himself. To make himself stronger. This was not good.

Sometimes she hated being right. The Hutt threw himself into Ataru with a vengeance. Leia had never been the best light saber combatant and the combinations/katas that the Hutt were using against her were pressing her to the limit. Time and time again Beldorian's blows reigned down. From above, from the side, from the front. Leia could do nothing more than stay on the defensive. With each blow she felt herself get weaker.

A blow nicked her in the shoulder, and then on the arm. Desperation grew within her, she knew her strengths, but Hutts were notoriously immune to mind tricks. Would her illusions work on him? She had no choice but to try. She reached for the Force again and projected herself to her left and to the right. The Hutt stopped momentarily and then struck at one of the illusions which danced back away from him.

Leia vanished the alternate illusion and stepped back into the Darkness. She had always thought that the illusions were mind tricks, but it seemed that perhaps that Sith magic might be something more. She reached deeper into the Dark Side of the Force.

_Drayneen_, she thought to her companion. _Strike me down._

Suddenly, there was a snap-hiss and a silver light saber was protruding from her body. Behind her was the beautiful inquisitor with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry, but I need to return to the Emperor," said the inquisitor.

"Hoho," replied the Hutt. He lowered his saber. "You're companion's life for your life? That is the bargain you wish to make."

"No," replied the image of Drayneen.

There was no warning for the Hutt as the real Leia stepped forward and cut straight through the Hutts tail. The Hutt screamed as an entire meter of him was severed from the rest of his body. "No," said the image and Leia at the same time. It's time for you to die."

Leia tapped the Force and projected another image. Beldorian sliced at the image that was racing up his spine and struck it, only to find a gleaming red light saber sticking from his chest. "Impossible," he wheezed. "I'm a Hutt… we cannot be tricked."

Leia withdrew her saber and then brought up her left hand. Sith lightning exploded from her hand and struck the fallen Jedi over and over until his skin began to broil. "I told you not to laugh at me," sneered Leia as she blasted Beldorian's corpse one last time before falling to her knees panting.

She coughed and wheezed as she caught her breath. Her body ached from the exertion but at least she didn't have any serious wounds. _It was a tough fight_, she mused to herself._ I just killed a fully trained Jedi or Fallen Jedi… or whatever he was._ Leia felt elation at her accomplishment. She knew she was powerful, but she also knew that she had never defeated her father or Siri in a sparring match. There had always been that little part that was unsure of herself, but this victory gave her confidence.

She felt, rather than heard or saw, the real Drayneen come up behind her. Leia frowned. If there was a moment for the inquisitor to betray her it was now. She was tired, but Leia had still plenty of fight left in her. The inquisitor would be making a very bad mistake if she were to try anything.

"Faith," said Drayneen simply as she saw Leia's hands tighten around the cylinder that was her light-saber. She reached out slowly and grabbed the young Sith at the elbow. Slowly she helped Leia stand. "Are you going to make it? We have to catch up with the others."

"Only if you're driving," chuckled Leia wearily as she leaned into the inquisitor for support. "I have a little bit left in me. I'll make it."

"Alright," said Drayneen as she helped Leia across the room. She turned right as they were about to exist to take one last look at the corpse of the Hutt Jedi. "How are we going to explain that?"

"Flame throwers," said Leia. "He got charred up by some flame throwers."

Drayneen let out a laugh. She leaned down and set herself to shoulder more of Leia's weight. They had a long way to go yet and they could still possibly run into more trouble. Hopefully they wouldn't run into any trouble that she couldn't handle.

* * *

Another Chapter!! I hope you all enjoyed it. This was a fun chapter to write so it went quickly. I have low self esteem. Make me feel better with a review--or 3. Also, I'll figure something out with this whole beta process. I start a new job tommorow so... ugh.

CK.


End file.
